Irrelevant
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: La fútil y vana historia de la insignificante y aburrida fiesta que NO es una boda y que debería pasar completamente desapercibida por su absoluta superfluidad, intrascendencia y falta total de interés alguno.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias antes de leer:** Por si el resumen y el título no te han sugerido la idea, esta es una historia aburrida e irrelevante que nadie debería siquiera estar interesado en leer y que en realidad a nadie le importa, no sabemos por qué sigues aquí. Fuera, fuera.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni siquiera Himaruya estaría tan interesado y eso que los personajes son suyos.

 **Más avisos:** En serio, ¿qué haces aquí aun? En fin... supongo que no se te puede disuadir. Esta historia que continua inmediatamente después de Brexit, lo único que debes saber si no has leído aun Brexit, es que... (OJO SPOILER) Ahí Inglaterra y Suiza se enamoraban y decidían divorciarse de sus respectivos... pero luego se arreglaba todo con erótico resultado. Por el resto, no hace falta haber leído nada para entenderla.

Y si persistes en tu interés, sin más dilación entonces...

* * *

 **Irrelevante**

Britania se había dormido más tarde de lo que hubiera querido para lo cansada que estaba, hablando con Germania un rato largo.

Tenía que le admitir que a veces le gustaba dormir sola en la cama con Germania, ya que muchas veces podía ponerse la pijama, acostarse un poco sobre él y hablar tranquilamente sin estar pensando en que le metiera mano o en lo incómodo de su desnudez. A momentos se sentía con Germania como una vieja pareja de casados... le gustaba serlo con él.

(Y algo le hacía pensar que esos momentos de distinta intimidad también le gustaban a Germania. Y la tiene aquí... en vez de en VD. Aquí le gusta más porque en VD no tiene a Roma, ni se entera de nada)

(Tsk tsk tsk, luego os quejáis de que Germania protesta, si es que no me extraña, pobre hombre. Germania dice que él es un hombre simple, que sólo quisiera una verdammt pareja normal, como Galia que tiene una, ejem)

El único problema era que... Ella se había quedado con ganitas de España y ese beso que le habían prometido. Aún sin saberlo. Su subconsciente bien que lo sabía y se había pasado toda la noche soñando que España y ella se enamoraban y el latino se la pasaba haciendo... Cositas con ella en todos lados, como conejos.

Nada de qué bonita personalidad o que hermosos ojos. Ok, Britania...

¡Es un sueño! ¡Es incontrolable!

Claro, claro….

Se había despertado así a media noche bastante... Ejem... Con bastante calor digámoslo así, y siendo que no era capaz de despertar a Germania para... Ejem... Eso...

Deseo, se llama deseo.

¡No se llama nada, cállate! Necesitaba agua. Y un té quizás. Y unas pastas. Y un beso español.

A las tres de la mañana.

¡Lo que quiere es un bloody beso!

En fin... Vale, lo de las pastas quizás era excesivo. Especialmente después de zamparse dos o tres trozos de pizza... Ejem... Que el muchacho histérico hacia pizza como los bloody dioses. Pero un poco de agua y aire fresco no venían mal cuando se trataba de vivir en el horno que era Roma.

Horno que también lo es hasta para España ¿de qué demonios estaban hechas esas sábanas? ¿De Lana? ¿Y todo ese finísimo algodón egipcio?

Romano dice que no sea exagerado.

Igual se despierta y desnudo como está... joder contigo, se va a por agua. Britania te odia, metiendo la cabeza al refrigerador y buscando la jarra de agua.

—¡Oye! Hace calor, ¿verdad? —se ríe al notar quien hay alguien más ahí, sin saber quién es. El salto que pega la chica, haciendo un raro ruido con la jarra.

—¡Me asustaste!

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú!

Britania levanta las cejas y se pega contra la puerta del refri porque, no había registrado que era ÉL.

—¿A estas horas robas comida? Te vas a poner como una vaca —se acerca para quitarle la botella.

—E-Estés de-des...

Ni caso, se la quita y se la lleva a los labios. ¡Y es que, joder! Estaba ahí, desnudo y humedito y... ¡Ugh! Se le queda viendo con los labios entreabiertos.

—Cierra la boca —se ríe bajando la botella cuando la ve. Ella la cierra de golpe y agita la cabeza.

—Ugh! ¡Dámela! —protesta arrancándosela. El moreno se ríe más, mirándola hacer —. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Y ASÍ?! ¿No estabas... haciendo guarradas?

—Estaba intentando dormir pero Romano y Vati han acaparado TODO el chorro de aire acondicionado y me he despertado de calor.

—Hace mu-mucho calor. Yo también me he despertado por eso —asegura sonrojada.

—A saber por qué tenías tú calor... ¿guarradas con Germania?

—No! Tenía calor porque hace calor, idiota —protesta apretando los ojos porque sabe exactamente por qué tenía calor... Y no tiene que ver con Germania. Debo mencionar que lleva todo el rato sonrojada. SONROJADA.

—Así que además frustrada.

—Bloody hell! No! —completamente.

—Ya, claro, por eso vas insultándome —se cruza de brazos, sonriendo de lado.

—Te insulto porque eres idiota y... También insultable. ¡Sólo por eso!

—Lo que tú digas... Frustrada.

—¡No estoy frustrada! No como tú que estás... —le mira de arriba a abajo y aprieta los ojos, sonrojándose más —. Imbécil.

—Igualmente esto... —se señala a sí mismo de arriba a abajo—. No lo vas a catar más que en esa botella de la que bebes desesperadamente.

—¡Ni que me interesara siquiera un poco! —mira la boca de la botella igual y piensa en el beso indirecto.

—Claro, claro, por eso no paras de mirarme.

—¡No te estoy mirando nada! ¡Es imposible no mirarte!

—Ya imagino que lo es para ti... pervertida.

—¡No! ¡Lo es porque estás desnudo! —protesta queriendo darle un golpe, escupirle un poco de agua. Se contiene.

—Si pensarlo así te hace sentir más tranquila...

—¡No me hace sentir más tranquila, que a ti te haga ilusión que yo piense en ti es otro asunto!

—¿Ilusión? Huy, sí, el deseo de mi vida —ojos en blanco.

—¡Pues siempre estas dándome la lata con eso y haciendo cosas raras para que yo interprete mal, como si quisieras que pasara! ¡No sólo yo lo sé, lo sabe hasta el muchacho ese histérico que tienes!

—¿Perdona?

Ella se encoge de hombros y se gira hacia el refrigerador.

—Quieres que pase, ser mejor que tu hermano, pero... Pfff, ¡claro que no lo eres!

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —levanta las cejas. Britania vuelve a encogerse de hombros, agachándose a buscar algo de comer... ¿Sobras de pizza, Brit? —. Y de todos modos... ¿Que pase qué?

—Y yo qué sé que quieras que pase, lo que sea no va a pasar porque tú a mí no me gustas NADA —la mentira cochina hace reír sarcásticamente al latino —. ¡Aunque te rías!

—Me río porque es mentira.

—¡No, no lo es! Es completa verdad. Te gusto yo más a ti y eso es otra cosa que sabe todo el mundo.

—Demuéstralo.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que demuestre eso?!

—Mmm... Ven a bañarte conmigo a la piscina. Como amigos.

Britania parpadea y... Se sonroja un poco. No, no mucho. UN MONTÓN.

—¿A-A la piscina? ¡No voy a ir desnuda!

—Si te pone nerviosa será que sí te gusto.

—¡No! Es que... ¡Es incomodo! ¿Ves? ¡A ti te gusto y quieres que vaya así desnuda!

—No, es para demostrarte cómo me da lo mismo. Te espero ahí —saluda y se dirige hacia el jardín preguntándose qué está haciendo.

Britania aprieta los ojos sin saber ella qué hace. Pero ahí va detrás. Claro.

España se echa de cabeza directo y el agua está un poco fría, pero no mucho porque ha estado todo el día al sol aunque aun sea de noche. Se echa el pelo hacia atrás y mira a la británica cuando llega.

Ella remolonea ahí a la orilla de la alberca, porque no quiere quitarse la ropa. Mientras tanto el español nada hasta el borde en el que está ella.

—¿Y?

—Voy, voy... —se quita el pantalón y se echa de cabeza con sólo los calzones y la camiseta.

El chico se aparta un poco de las salpicaduras de agua. Britania sacude la cabeza alegrándose de que esté fría el agua, sinceramente. Al menos se ve menos sonrojada. Se aleja un poco de él, pensando en si desnudarse o no del todo.

—Wow! ¡Pareces una sirena! —suelta de repente porque es así pelirroja como Ariel.

—Wh-What?! —brilla en la oscuridad.

—Pelirroja... como la sirenita, ¿sabes? —prueba a hablar con un hombre que no tenga a una princesa Disney por hija.

—La sirenita... —repite sin saber si eso es bueno o malo en realidad, pero la fantasía no le desagrada en lo absoluto.

—Bueno, no importa.

—¿Te… gustan las sirenas?

—¿Eh?

—Las historias de sirenas.

—Ah, papá nos contaba de ellas... decía que eran mujeres que con sus cánticos y su belleza enamoraban a los hombres para llevarles por el camino de la perdición... En realidad debí darme cuenta antes que eres una.

—¿Yo te llevo a la perdición? ¡Ha!

—No es algo de lo que estar orgullosa —responde con una tono de voz extraño. La pelirroja inclina la cabeza y le mira a los ojos.

—Ya me lo han dicho hoy. Rompe-hogares.

—¿En serio has hablado con Romanito?

—¿Tú crees que yo me voy a llamar a mí misma rompe-hogares, tonto?

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Más bien me pregunto yo qué le has dicho tú.

—¡Yo no le he dicho nada!

—¡Claro que le has dicho un montón de cosas, sabe cosas!

—¡Porque es listo!

—¡No es listo!

—Claro que sí.

—¡Pues cree que me gustas! ¡No sabe NADA!

—Porque lo hago, ni siquiera te has quitado la ropa.

Britania se queda callada unos segundos y le lanza en la cabeza su camiseta. El menor aprieta los ojos y se la quita de la cara. Ella está mega hundida en el agua.

—Oh... —la mira y luego la mira a ella. Debe verle sólo los ojos.

La chica está desnuda. Y él también. Y le da mucha vergüenza y a la vez… Debe estar calentando el agua de la alberca entera.

—Parece que está subiendo la temperatura del agua —lanza la camiseta fuera del agua por ahí.

—¡No es verdad! —puede incluso que mágicamente la esté calentando. El español se le acerca y ella se aleja un poco. Así que él vueeelve a acercarse —. ¿Q-Qué haces?

—Hacer que se caliente el agua.

—¡No se está calentando! —es que hasta sale vapor.

—Anda que no —acerca las manos a ella, debe sentir tibiecita el agua a su alrededor.

—B-But... But...

España se las pone en las caderas, haciendo que la chica suelte el aire pesadamente.

—¿Alguna vez has...? —empieza en un susurro y sube las manos a su cintura.

—What? —pregunta suavecito.

—¿...estado con alguien sin fingir que le odias?

—N-No finjo que te odio, lo ha-hago... —eso es un directo... No.

—No digo conmigo...

—N-No —aprieta los ojos y tiembla un poco.

El latino la abraza y Britania le abraza de vuelta, sintiéndolo calientito. Le acaricia los músculos de la espalda que él los siente como si fueran de un físico culturista.

—Deberías intentarlo alguna vez, en serio, sólo relajarte un poco y dejarte llevar. Entiendo que es divertido y sexy este juego, pero de veras... A veces es bueno.

—N-No sé cómo hacer eso —niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Es... es difícil, pero te hace sentir muy bien.

—N-No creo… E-Es como... Es... Peligroso.

—No, si sabes que la otra persona va a corresponderte —sonríe. Britania traga saliva y es que... Ese es justo el problema —. De verdad, es difícil pero vale la pena, es como cuando lo consigues con ese juego, pero mil veces más fuerte.

—A-Algún día podría intentarlo.

—Deberías.

Y es que tiene las manos en su cintura. Le pone las dos manos en el pecho con suavidad, como haría con Roma y España la mira a los ojos.

—¿Y qué pasa si... no sale bien...?

—Te das cuenta de que sobrevives.

Britania traga saliva... Ya es que va a hacer eso JUSTO contigo y será tu culpa. Sí. Y va a arrepentirse. Quizás. Por ahora le mira directo a los ojos y se le acerca un poquito. Él la mira a los ojos con intensidad.

—Soñé contigo —susurra la pelirroja.

—¿Lo hiciste? —susurra de vuelta.

—Yes, era... Todo muy bonito —sonríe. El chico sonríe también un poco, sinceramente —. E-Estábamos juntos y...

—¿Ajá?

—Y todo el tiempo hacíamos cosas como esta.

—¿Bañarnos juntos de madrugada a escondidas? —bromea, sonriendo y haciéndola sonreír más a ella.

—Y... Sería bueno...

—¿Ajá?

—No sólo bañarnos... —sube la mano y se la pone en el culo.

—Oh, esto se pone interesante —se ríe, dejándola y levanta una mano.

—E-Es que tienes un culo que...

—Ya lo sé, es mi mejor baza... un día deberías verme en traje de luces.

—No sé qué es un traje de luces —le mete mano bien.

—Es un pantalón tan ajustado como tu mano y una chaquetilla corta por la cintura —cejas cejas. La británica se ríe un poquito con la idea —. Y deja que se me marque toooodo y se vea —susurra, sonriendo también.

—Todo... ¿Todo? —se sonroja un poco más pensando que lo otro que se marca está muy, muy cerca de ella ahí en esa zona. Se le acerca un poco más y se pone de puntas.

—Lo suficiente para sólo... rozar —la aprieta contra sí otra vez, ronzándola—. El escándalo público.

Britania tiembla otra vez un poco y es que... Es que pone boquita de beso. Y ahí va el otro idiota que pensaba burlarse de ella y se le ha olvidado del todo. Pues la pelirroja se derrite, abriendo los labios, dispuesta a comérselo.

Vale... ehm... necesitamos a alguien que venga a... ehm... bueno. Interrumpir. O sea, es que... No se le va a levantar, porque además se ha acostado con Romanito antes, pero es que... Tampoco se puede decir que no esté disfrutando el beso.

Britania está DISFRUTANDO su beso completamente.

De hecho, no, Suiza y Prusia se han ido a... yo qué sé donde con Germania a darse cabezazos y entrenar como cuando eran pequeños. Y total, Austria ha sido muy feliz ocupando toda la cama él solo.

Pero ahora se ha despertado y es demasiado pronto aun, pero Suiza no está así que ha ido a ver si puede convencerle de que vuelva y le ayude a dormir de nuevo. Y cree que debe estar en la piscina nadando porque hace muchísimo calor y se oyen ruidos.

Como te encuentre sí que va a ayudarte.

Aunque no suenan como él pero los malditos italianos de la casa aun no hacen café, así que va un poco zombi. Pero ahí se planta y lo primero que piensa es que España es Roma, porque no lleva las gafas.

Britania está ENROLLADA del todo en la cintura de España.

El austriaco pone los ojos en blanco y carraspea un poco, justo sobre ellos que están contra la pared del borde. La chica se separa un poco del beso y echa la cabeza atrás y dice con absoluta claridad un...

—Spain... —sin enterarse del carraspeo.

La verdad es que a Austria le da un poco igual lo que hacen y no les interrumpe por malicia, pero igual saben dónde está Suiza... o Helena o Iberia... o las dos, si acaso el primero no aparece.

"Was!?" Suiza va a materializarse ahí en cinco... cuatro…

España se separa un poco también aun con los ojos cerrados.

(Bueno, Suiza, ha sido bonito pero ya casi es verano y... ya sabemos todos lo que eso significa. Tendrá que ponerse las pilas con la cuarta esposa. ¡¿La cuarta esposa?! No! En serio no le tienten porque aparece al otro lado de la alberca)

—Spanien? —ese tono habitual de "¿qué haces durmiendo en la cama con Romano?" Le recuerda a España que lo que hace con Britania no... la empuja alejándose de golpe todo lo posible.

Britania es que no tiene ni idea de qué acaba de pasar. Pero sin duda, España ha requerido darle un GRAN empujón para conseguir que se separen, porque bien que le tenía abrazado con las piernas y bien que estaban en perfecto contacto sus regiones vitales. Sólo en contacto.

—A-A-A-Austria...

La pelirroja da unas patadas para no hundirse en el agua, con la respiración visiblemente agitada y genuinamente descolocada.

—W-Wha...?

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Spanien?

—Ah... yo... —se acerca al borde y sale de la piscina de un salto—. No... Sólo... tenía mucho calor y no podía dormir.

¡Y es ahí donde Britania finalmente oye que hay alguien más! Se gira tan rápido que debe hacer olas en la alberca. Austria entrecierra los ojos y después de darle un pequeño repaso al español, mira a Britania.

La pelirroja, claro, le da un buen repaso igual tratando de confirmar si él está, Ehm... Igual de feliz que ella. Pero no. Aún así, la temperatura del agua de la alberca sube igualmente unos cuantos grados más al ver que en efecto está el muchacho de Galia ahí ¡Y les ha visto!

—¿Y Römer?

—Eh... e-en la... en la cama.

Britania se hunde en el agua, avergonzada, aunque no puede evitar que lo que le llame más la atención sea la... flacidez del español. Se habían estado dando un BESOTE... Y ella era idiota y hasta su sueño le había contado y... Ugh!

—Vale, vale, no me riñas... —levanta las manos con aire inocente y trata de sonreír un poco, pero se lleva una fulminación del moreno.

—No vas a hacer esto otra vez ahora a mi niño italiano, ¿me oyes? —le amenaza con un dedo.

—¿Qué? No, no, no, esto es COMPLETAMENTE diferente. No le digas nada, por favor.

Britania saca la cabeza a tiempo para escucharles porque siiiguen ahí hablando.

—En serio, en serio no me mires así, le quiero, más que a nadie en el mundo... sólo ella... ella.

Al menos es a España a quien regaña y no a ella... Se abraza a sí misma tratando de sólo ser uno con el agua y desaparecer y levanta las cejas en esa parte de "ella..."

—¿Ella qué? ¿No te suena este discurso? "Ich liebe dich, Österreich, más que a nadie en el mundo, pero él..."

—¡No!

¡No estaban haciendo nada tan terrible, sólo era un beso! Es más a ella NO le gustaba (aunque había dicho que sí... Y había hecho exactamente lo que no debía que era dejarse no odiarle por unos momentos, ¡qué tonta era!), sólo es que él... ¡Él…!

—¡A mí no me gusta! ¡Él se estaba aprovechando de mí! —grita ella desde la alberca.

Austria y España levantan las cejas. Britania se tapa la boca y se hunde. Y España se lleva una fulminación peor.

—Me... me voy. Con Italia —asegura el español.

Y es que seguro que él no le vuelve a hablar en la vida ahora sí además lo estaban regañando... Britania aprieta los ojos bajo el agua y sale otra vez para decir algo más.

—Eso espero —la riña de Austria.

Britania mira al español pensando que, si no le ayuda o hace algo, de verdad no va a querer volverle a hablar. Se sonroja mucho más con hacer algo o ayudarle, aprieta los ojos y ahí va a la desesperada...

—Él no hizo nada, yo me metí a la alberca mientras él nadaba —suelta bastaste más suavecito en el intento real de quererte, España, sin fingir odiarte.

España se paraliza y la mira. Austria también.

—Pe-Pensé que era... a-alguien ma-más y... no... —es que el agua va a empezar a hervir en un segundo más como sigamos por este camino.

—¿Lo ves? —sonríe España señalándola porque le parece súper mona.

—No me seas cínico. Largo —riñe Austria señalando a la casa.

Britania ahora sí ya no puede ni mirar España.

—¡La-Largo los dos, que quiero salir! —decide a ver si Austria también se larga.

—Además, Romanito me pidió que la besara...

—¿Perdona?

Britania bufa impaciente.

—Lo hizo, él besó a tu madre.

El germano aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza porque esto... esto es tan sumamente desordenado. Bienvenido a la casa del desorden. España se le acerca y le roba un besito en los labios, que consigue que Britania frunza el ceño.

—No te enfades, te quiero... y te pones súper guapo cuando defiendes a Romanito.

—¡Largo! —chilla Austria sonrojándose un poco y ahí es que España se va.

—Österreich! —le saluda Suiza sorprendido de verle, viniendo de hacer ejercicio y correr y habiendo entrado por el otro lado del jardín. Menos mal no ha visto siquiera de lejos a España desnudo.

—Schweiz... ve para dentro, ahora te alcanzo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —es que hasta sonríe de que estés levantado a esta hora.

—No podía dormir.

—Estoy todo sudado... —susurra Suiza —. Me baño y... Ehm... ¿Vienes?

—Ja.

El rubio se pone de puntitas y le da un beso en la mejilla porque casi que a eso apareció en escena. Britania... En serio se pregunta por qué coño Austria no se va con él de una vez. Teme lo peor.

Austria sonríe un poco y le deja hacer antes de volverse a Britania una vez se ha ido. La pelirroja le mira pensando que, vale, ya bastante tenía con lo que le había reñido Romano... Y es que, no es que pretendiera ROBARSE de verdad a España...

—Voy a ser breve, porque supongo que ya sabes lo que voy a decir y no eres consciente de lo rápido que se baña ese hombre...

—¡Fue una confusión! ¡A mí él no me gusta!

—Justo eso mismo opina Italien.

—¡¿Y a mí qué demonios me importa lo que piense él?! ¡A mí no me gusta de verdad!

—¿Le pregunto a mi madre?

—¡No metas a tu madre en esto! —protesta pensando que eso es súper bajo.

—Deja de rondarle, entonces no lo haré —sentencia antes de irse.

—¡Yo no le rondo! ¡Y Romano sí besó a tu madre! —chillonea en protesta mirándole irse y odiándole un poco.

Aun así el galo no le hace caso... porque de verdad que Suiza se baña deprisa. De hecho, debe estarse secando ya.

Pues va a acabar el bañera otra vez. Oh... Lo que Austria quiera. Ya empieza a llenarla pensando que él personalmente va a lavarle el pelo. Siempre y cuando Austria quiera y le parezca bien...

¡Claro que sí!

Suiza lo agradece, tan contento.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Todo había empezado con el champú en su mano y desde ahí la cosa se había vuelto surrealista. Tanto que ahora Suiza se encuentra sentado junto a Gales en la calesa más pomposa de toda Europa. Frente a él está Austria y a su lado, su madre.

Ambos visten de blanco, quien sabe de dónde había sacado la ropa Austria, quizás de su padre o de Romano o vete a saber. Ella usa un sombrero de mimbre blanco y unas gafas de sol exageradamente grandes ambas cosas. El austriaco una boa de plumas blancas y los dos tienen unas sombrillas de encaje con puntas bajo las que se resguardan del sol.

Están a punto de cruzar las rejas del patio principal de Schömbrunn.

Suiza te odia. ¡¿Plumas?! ¡¿PLUMAS?! Es que el abrigo de pieles era demasiado caluroso y Galia pensó que le quedarían bien. Oh sí, vaya que sí le quedan bien. Lo que definitivamente no hace que Suiza esté menos sonrojado y tenso, porque esto, TODO esto es, en efecto… surreal.

Además Gales trae la sonrisa más grande y aterrorizante del mundo y parece tan cómodo con esta situación que no le ayuda al helvético, en lo absoluto.

—¡Oooh, mira qué bonita entrada con el palacio al fondo! ¡Es tan grande y tan bonito! —Galia deja de abanicarse y se levanta un poco a mirar.

Pero de hecho, el principal problema del helvético en estos momentos no era la boa blanca de Austria, que sí era un problema serio. Ni siquiera era la calesa ridículamente pomposa en la que estaban montados. Ni la sonrisa idiota de Gales, ni que Galia le había visto desnudo anoche (lo tenía muy claro)... lo que le consternaba DE VERDAD era que no tenía su anillo puesto en su lugar.

Aunque aún no se atrevía a pedírselo a Austria... era demasiado cínico, se acordaba bien que Inglaterra casi se lo había lanzado en la cabeza para dárselo. Y ahora mismo se siente desnudo, en medio del castillo más pomposo de Europa, acompañado de la gente más pomposa de Europa... y él siempre que entraba por esta reja se sentía el cabrero. Un cabrero sin anillo.

—Sí que es bastante bonito —admite Gales pensando que no era que su castillo fuera feo... pero esto le venía mejor a Galia, tenía que admitirlo.

—¿Has visto? ¡Me encanta! ¿Organizabas recepciones aquí, querido? —se vuelve a Austria.

—Eventos ridículos llenos de gente pomposa —susurra Suiza entre dientes y sin pensar.

—Aquí solían entrar con sus coches las personas que venían a verme y había que tener espacio para todo el cortejo que los acompañaba.

—¿Qué tiempos aquellos, verdad? ¡Es una pena que uno no puede volver! Te encantaría —asegura Gales para Galia.

—Debía ser como en esas películas tan bonitas que vemos a veces.

—Era todo sucio, pomposo y ridículo, Galia. Imagina a Österreich con peluca blanca llena de talco.

La rubia le mira y se lo imagina.

—Rara vez la usaba en realidad, me gustaba más usar el pelo largo de atrás y atarlo con un lazo.

—Pues cuando yo te veía traías TODO.

—No siempre —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Tú la usabas? —le Galia pregunta a Gales.

—Desde luego —asegura él asintiendo... Si la siguen usando en el parlamento —. Le daba a uno una especie de glamour.

—¡Y nunca me la has enseñado! ¿Crees que habrá alguien que sepa aun hacer esos tocados así altos? —se vuelve a Austria ahora pensando en María Antonieta.

—Italien sabe hacerlos —asegura asintiendo cuando la calesa se detiene frente a la puerta y el cochero les pregunta si quieren ver primero el palacio o los jardines.

—¿Prefieres primero el palacio o los jardines, my love? —Gales le sonríe a Galia esperando que ella decida.

—Ah... ¡No lo sé! ¿Qué será mejor? —se gira a Austria, tan emocionada.

—No lo sé, ¿tú qué crees, Señor de Schönbrunn?

Suiza parpadea y se sonroja, y Gales le mira también.

—No sabía que tú controlabas el palacio —asegura Gales.

—No lo controlo... ni lo administro —aclara Suiza apretando los ojos —. Ugh. Hará más sol y más calor más tarde para pasear en los jardines...

—¡Pues vamos a los jardines primero! —Galia tan emocionada.

Gales sonríe también porque... bueno, es que creo que si le dijeran que van a ver primero las cloacas del lugar de la boda sería muy feliz igual.

—Bien, los jardines entonces, my love. Te ayudo a bajar, espera...

Nadie se mueve. Van a ir en la calesa.

Eso temía Suiza.

Gales levanta las cejas al ver que tan cómodos todos van en calesa.

—Los jardines son demasiado extensos para recorrerlos a pie —responde Austria con tranquilidad.

—¡La mejor manera de recorrerlos es a pie! ¡Es absurdo ir a unos jardines y recorrerlos en carro! —protesta el suizo.

—Bajaremos en las zonas interesantes, liebe.

Suiza se sonroja y se calla con el "liebe" sonriendo otra vez un poquito. Gales le sonríe a Galia un poco empezando a emocionarse más y más... ¿De verdad podrían casarse aquí?

—¿Y la idea es casarnos en la catedral en Vienna o... hay una capilla aquí? —pregunta a ambos galos.

—Yo quería una boda al aire libre... ¿quieres una iglesia?

—Oh... Pues... ¿No quieres en una iglesia? —Gales inclina la cabeza porque, bueno, de ser por él se casaría en Westminster —. ¿Quieres algo así más campirano?

—¿Campirano?

—Menos formal... Al aire libre. No tengo problema, sólo... Me llamaba la atención.

—Oui, creo que aquí en los jardines... —es que no se qué te estás imaginando, Gales, pero campirano, en serio... no.

—Aquí mismo en los jardines —no, él se está imaginando así como... una boda de druidas —. Pero me estás diciendo que sí nos case alguien oficialmente, ¿no? Así, una boda... de verdad.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Quién quieres que nos case?

—Ehm... ¿El obispo? —Galia... Tienes que explicarle esto un poco mejor —. Quien tú quieras.

—¿Has pensado tú en alguien? —pregunta Gales mirando a Austria y a Suiza de reojo.

—No... —responde el de anteojos.

—Fue Romano el que les casó a ustedes, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué él? Lo que pasa es que esto no es una boda de Las Vegas, tiene que ser alguien que pueda hacerlo.

—Porque es una de las máximas autoridades de la iglesia católica... —responde Austria un poco picado con el asunto de Las Vegas.

—Exacto, el problema es que la iglesia protestante... Eire definitivamente no, ni Alba... y no le voy a decir a England que nos case —no, se refería a que si no quería casarse como en Las Vegas tenía que conseguirse a alguien que pudiera casarlos, como Romano.

—¡Aaah! Angleterre, eso sería tan bonito —suspira Galia.

Suiza frunce el ceño y aprieta los ojos con la mención de Inglaterra.

—Yo no estoy seguro de que no hiciera TODO lo posible por no casarnos.

—Por quoi?

—Porque él es el primero que insiste que tus motivos no son los correctos.

—Pero... —le mira desconsoladita.

—Es que a mí es capaz de decirme que no.

—Se lo pedimos los dos, si quieres —ofrece la rubia. Gales se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Es capaz de llegar borracho. De hacer algo mal. Es capaz de no casarnos solo por molestar.

—Entonces busquemos a alguien más...

—Yo creo que a England le gustaría casarles —murmura Suiza.

—Se lo podemos preguntar a ver y luego decidimos —Galia sonríe. Gales asiente y Suiza pide al cochero que se detenga.

—Tienen que ver la fuente bien —apunta Suiza señalándola... y es que la verdad, él... quiere ir a la fuente.

—La verdad es que no fue el mejor caballero con nosotros cuando fue su padrino —comenta Austria estirando la mano para que Suiza lo ayude a bajar.

El helvético estira la mano, y luego la otra, y creo que termina deteniéndole de la cintura para que baje de un salto.

—England no es un caballero. Nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será, no importa lo que intente aparentar —asegura Gales.

Austria hace un saltito así todo pomposo y Galia espera que Gales la baje también. Suiza de manera extraña no suelta del todo a Austria una vez abajo del carro, mirando a Gales bajar a Galia de igual manera porque además ella seguro trae tacones que le complican el caminar entre las piedrecitas.

El mayor de los germanos se revuelve con el asunto de Inglaterra no siendo un caballero porque... bueno, es verdad que Inglaterra no hizo muchas cosas o se puso demasiado borracho, pero con él fue bueno. Ha sido siempre un excelente amigo. Mira a Austria de reojo.

—¿Crees que ya no pueda volver a ser amigo de England nunca más?

—Pensaba que no le ibas a volver a hablar...

Suiza suspira porque... es que Inglaterra de verdad es su mejor amigo y no quiere no volverle a hablar jamás. Aunque piensa que, seguramente no lo hará, lo cual es bastante triste.

—¿Y?

—Pensé que quizás en... un tiempo. No sé. En realidad sólo es que no tengo tantos amigos...

—Así que ayer casi te acuestas con él y hoy ya quieres volver a ser su amigo... pensé que aguantarías un par de días antes de pedirlo.

—Nein, nein... —le mira y frunce un poco el ceño —. No le vuelvo a hablar nunca y ya, sólo pensaba si en algunos años quizás crees que pudiera volver a ser su amigo o igualmente será incómodo e imposible.

—No parece que no le vuelvas a hablar nunca con esos pensamientos.

—Österreich... —se pone frente a él con cara de agobio —. Sólo estaban hablando de él y me cuestioné si algún día volvería a siquiera mirarle... bitte no te enfades de nuevo, no quiero NADA con England.

—Pero no hace ni un día —repite el austriaco. Suiza aprieta los ojos y le abraza.

—Olvídate de mi pregunta. No vuelvo a hablar de England jamás.

Austria suspira, no muy seguro.

—Ven, quiero... —tira un poco de él para que vayan atrás de la fuente —, hablar contigo de una cosa.

—Un minuto —les pide a su madre y Gales, yendo con él.

El de ojos verdes le lleva, con cuidado, a la parte de atrás de la fuente, donde hay un pequeño arco y una rejita con el sonido y el chorro de la fuente de fondo.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando me hiciste el señor de Schönbrunn?

—Ja —sonríe un poco esperando un beso ahora. Suiza se relaja al ver que sonríe un poco, aunque se pone nervioso...

—Y me pusiste aquí mismo, y... aún no estábamos casados. Ni siquiera pensé entonces que esto pudiera pasar —le pone una mano en el pecho y se sonroja.

—¿Y qué pensaste?

—Que el que me pidieras ser señor de Schönbrunn era lo mejor que me podía pasar —asegura —. Eso nos hacía cercanos y, aunque simbólico, me hacía ser alguien aquí. Pero luego nos casamos y ahora estaba pensando... que quizás es una tontería, pero sí quiero que digas que sí formalmente a esto...

—¿Qué diga que sí a qué?

Suiza suspira y se sonroja un poco más aún pensando que es un poco tonto esto. Pero la idea, la idea es importante. Se hinca en una rodilla y le toma la mano mirándole a los ojos. Austria levanta las cejas.

—Österreich... te —traga saliva —, ¿te gustaría seguir casado conmigo?

—Estás... ¿Qué?

—Que si te gustaría seguir casado conmigo, y seguir haciéndome feliz y... seguir conmigo.

—No soy yo quien te ha pedido el divorcio... —suelta un poco cruelmente. El suizo parpadea y le hace un cariño en la mano.

—No quiero divorciarme en lo absoluto...

Austria sonríe con eso.

—Pero creo que después de... eso que pasó, tú mereces también decidir si quieres o no. Te lo digo, yo SÍ que quiero, y aquí te pregunto si tú también.

—Tal vez tendría que pensármelo —bromea.

—Neiin... sí quieres, bitte —se le recarga un poco encima y le abraza de la cintura. El moreno se ríe de eso.

—¡Tienes que decir que sí!

—Así... TENGO. Obligatorio.

Suiza se queda callado unos segundos.

—E-En realidad puedes decir que no si quieres... —susurra —, por eso te lo he preguntado.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? —levanta una ceja. Suiza traga saliva y le aprieta más —. ¿Aja?

—Te prometo que voy a ser mejor, no voy a hablar con England nunca NUNCA más, aunque no le quiero así, ni siquiera un poco, no me gusta.

—¿Y qué más?

El más bajo aprieta los ojos porque no sabe qué más puede querer Austria que haga.

—Me... puedo vestir mejor, más pomposo. Y... tratar de levantarme más tarde.

—¿Y qué más? —repite sonriendo más porque le gusta oírlo.

—Trataré de entenderte mejor y de escucharte y de enterarme de las cosas... —se acuerda de algo importante —... te ibas a llevar a Liechtenstein.

—Pues claro, me ibas a dejar solo.

—Yo nunca te voy a dejar solo. NUNCA. Te puedes llevar a Liechtenstein cuando quieras... sólo no quieras llevártela.

—Yo siempre la voy a querer conmigo, fue una medida extraordinaria mandártela.

—Yo también la quiero conmigo. Y no, es que NO quiero que te vayas. No quiero no hacerte feliz, porque tú me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo —levanta la cara a mirarle. El austriaco le sonríe —. ¿Esa es cara de que no vas a irte, verdad? —sonríe un poco.

El moreno se acerca y le besa, sin responder. Suiza se levanta abrazándole y besándole muy animosamente de vuelta tomando eso como un sí... ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? No le ha dicho que "sí" quiere seguir casado con él, tal cual... Suiza, siempre vivirás con la duda.

Austria lo ha hecho expresamente... y porque quería un beso aquí. Siiiiii, todos querían un beso aquí, Suiza también, sólo esperaba dárselo cuando le dijera que sí. Aun así... Mira que no parece triste con el beso, debe estar acariciando las plumitas.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco a todo el mundo y... es que ha sacado el teléfono y Galia está posando para las fotos. Si no posa le toma fotos igual.

Aunque Suiza... dice que NO NO NO NO... QUE NOS ESPEREMOS. Después de... todo el tiempo que Austria se deje, es que Suiza se separa. El menor le mira un instante más tarde.

—Österreich... —le hace un cariñito en el pelo y otro en la mejilla, relamiéndose y acercándose a darle un besito en la mejilla —. Me... me das mi... me...

Austria se acerca a su oído y el helvético mueve la cabeza para que lo alcance mejor teniendo un escalofrío de pensar que le susurre algo al oído. ¡¿O sea, ahora tienes escalofríos porque te VA a susurrar algo al oído, aun antes de que te lo susurre?!

—Nein... pero buen intento.

El rubio levanta las cejas, ¡impresionado porque no le ha dicho aún qué quería! Igual tiene otro escalofrío porque... sí. Porque ya con el susurro en su oído... podrías pasarte tres horas causándole escalofríos.

Austria le besa bajo la oreja y luego se separa.

—P-P... —bien, otro escalofrío, ugh... ¡Suiza! —... ero...

—Ha sido muy romántico, muy bien. Sigue así —ten, una galletita.

Suiza se sonroja más pero le toma igual la mano, tomando su galletita, conforme.

¡Antes os enfadabais con eso!

Nos enfadamos, aun nos enfadamos, pero hoy Austria tiene vía libre. Suiza dice que... su aliaaaaanzaaaaa.

Nop.

Pues lo seguirá intentando, algún día se la devolverá.

Algún día. Pero ha sido un buen intento, en serio. Se ha ganado un beso, debe haber sido un intento bastante prometedor.

Yo quería dársela, Austria no me ha dejado.

Está bien, que sufraaaan.

(FRANCIAAAA A LA CAJAAAA)

(El que "sufre" es Suiza, dice el francés mientras pone los ojos en blanco.)

(Ya, Inglaterra no sufre nada... ha-ha… un poco, sí)

("¡Qué descaro!" Se ríe el francés.)

Gales dice que si le permiten, por el amor de dios, disfrutar unos segundos de estos momentos... sin que todos le roben escena... Gracias.

(Pues Francia ni quiere hacerle de comer esos huevos que tan poco le apetecen.)

(Sí que quiere, debe estárselos haciendo ahora)

(¡AH! ¿Ves? ¡Y luego LE OBLIGARÁ A COMERLOS! ¡DRAMA!)

(Eso definitivamente NO es sufrir... comer comida de Francia, por más que el diga)

(¡Nadie le comprende además! Chilla el inglesito.)

(Francia hace los ojos en blanco porque es un cínico descarado pero el británico se ha ido por ahí a algún rincón a recitar Hamlet muerto de la risa. El francés dice que ni intente ser adorable.)

(Pues Inglaterra sigue haciendo "¡Oh! ¡Oooh! ¡OOOOH!" con la mano en la frente, medio desfallecido. Francia no puede evitar reírse mientras intenta hacer los huevos exactamente como ha dicho su madre y le llama franciatico a él...)

(No te rías que va a empezar a exagerar más y a soltar un soliloquio en plan réquiem. Francia se ríe igual, sin discusión, bastante bajito. Esperando, claro, que se eche él solito el soliloquio.)

Gales te detesta, Inglaterra.

Sólo por eso, además el menor de los brits lo hace laaargo y habla de la crudeza de la vida pero de la esperanza que se haya en el amor y esa clase de cosas. Y de cómo quiere que lo recuerden.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco… pero es que... Gales, lo siento pero no tienes la gracia de Inglaterra... eres aburrido.

(Irlanda aparece en la discusión por lo visto)

Aunque él apunta que no es que Inglaterra tenga mucha gracia, que mejor vayamos a hacer IrSey. ¡Gales protesta porque esta era su bloody historia y cada vez que sale alguien le roba la escena!

Esta ha sido culpa de Francia, conste.

Y eso... ¿lo hace mejor de alguna manera?

No, no vamos a hablar de los huevos mientras Inglaterra hace jijijiji. Francia también hace jijiji mientras le escucha hacer el soliloquio.

¿Eh? ¿FrUk ahora?

¡NO VAMOS A HACER FRUK AHORA! Grita Gales haciendo berrinche.

Vale, vale... ¿Sabes qué Escocia no sabe aún qué pasó con Irlanda...? Pues no hay ninguna maldita prisa porque lo averigüe *Irlanda al parecer*.

¿Entonces qué pasa con el AuSui? ¡Están ahí arriba besuqueándose, ojalá se caigan a la fuente!

Es Galia, ¿verdad? La que no quiere hacer esto, porque no quiere casarse... Gales haciendo drama. A lo lejos se escucha a alguien reír, pero es Agua.

Irlanda dice que no le creas, que sí es ella... no sabe cómo deshacerse de ti. Puede que te meta al laberinto y te deje ahí

¡Ah! ¿Hay un laberinto? ¡Galia quiere ir! Y ahí está la chica dando saltitos.

Pues le da igual, va a arrastrarla al altar si es necesa... ¡Vamos al laberinto! Es hasta que regresa Suiza y Austria que Gales hace esa petición a ambos... ir al laberinto.

Suiza... se preocupa genuinamente con el concepto "Austria en un laberinto".

(Escocia susurra "uuuuuh va a dejarte ahíiiii" porque hace rato que no se mete con su hermano.)

(¡No me va a dejar en ningún lado! ¡Y pon paréntesis si quieres participar en la conversación en mi cabeza!)

(El escocés le escribe un montón de paréntesis y al final un asterisco. "El asterisco es tu sentido del humor estrellándose contra la pared" se ríe Irlanda.)

—¿No vas a perderte en un laberinto, sweetheart? —pregunta Gales ignorando a sus hermanos idiotas.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo si me pierdo contigo? —le contesta la chica. El británico, tan sonriente, la abraza de la cintura.

—En realidad... nada. Podríamos desaparecer un rato, en un rinconcito del laberinto...

Ella se le recarga encima y le acaricia la cara, riendo un poquito.

—Podríamos perder ahí dentro del laberinto a todos mis hermanos el día de la boda... con una botella de ginebra. En una mezcla de los juegos del hambre y Harry Potter.

—Qué travieso...

—No se llama travesura, se llama supervivencia —explica sonriendo y mirándola de reojo —. ¿Qué otra cosa se necesita para planear una boda? Supongo que... no mucho más, ¿o sí? Ya es un hecho que aquí.

—¿Sí? ¿Te gusta?

—A mí me encanta si a ti te gusta, me parece que te queda muy bien, una princesa en un palacio... Quiero ver cómo está por dentro, los salones y demás, pero por lo demás... —se encoge de hombros —. No quiero sonar grosero...

—¿Eh? —pregunta por lo de grosero.

—Este lugar es fantástico... pero cualquier otro lugar me parecería igual de bien si te gustara a ti, en primera, y si... implicara nuestra boda —sonríe —. Me pone nervioso la idea.

—No te pongas nervioso... ¡y no me digas que sí sólo para complacerme! ¡Quiero saber si imaginabas algo así o no!

—Sinceramente me imaginaba... una iglesia. He ido a tantas coronaciones y bodas que me es imposible no imaginarme a mí junto al altar, muerto de nervios y con los ojos empañados sólo de verte entrar por el pasillo, peeeero...

—Entonces le digo que no a Österreich y buscamos una iglesia.

—Noooo... Pero no. Podemos casarnos al aire libre, ¿por qué ha de ser como yo lo imagino? Es bonito también así, al sol, vestida de blanco vaporoso... la idea va a funcionar así, y puedo argumentar que el sol es el que irrita mis ojos —se ríe.

—Cymruuu —protesta un poco pero se ríe también.

—Va a gustarme. De verdad va a gustarme, como sea que elijas que sea. No va a haber un día mejor en la vida —asegura —. ¿Qué otras expectativas tienes?

—¿Expectativas de qué?

—De mí. En la boda.

—¡Hay que elegir juntos!

—Yes, yes... hay que elegir juntos, PERO... aunque yo sea un traumado con las bodas, las mujeres siempre imaginan esto más que los hombres. ¿Qué más esperas de mí?

—No lo sé... ¿Cómo por ejemplo? ¿Qué podría esperar?

—Que no beba nada ese día.

—Bueno, nada tampoco, pero no te pases.

—Es tremendamente simple que ese día beba de más. Voy a estar histérico, voy a querer beber desde que abra los ojos... la verdad, había pensado no beber nada.

—Hagamos algo... puedes beber, siempre que brindes conmigo primero —propone y Gales se humedece los labios.

—Y así es como tú terminaste borracha —bromea.

—Noooo —se ríe.

—Está bien... no beberé más que brindando contigo —promete, ya veremos si lo cumple. Galia asiente, sonriendo —. ¿Qué otra cosa has imaginado en una boda...? Digo, ¿En una boda conmigo?

—Que me escribirías algo hermoso sólo para mí.

—Eso... eso ya lo tengo escrito, de hecho lo he escrito varias veces —confiesa sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Sí? —le brillan los ojos, emocionada.

—Desde luego, my love. Los votos... —suspira —, no le digas a nadie, pero los tengo escritos casi desde que te conocí. A veces los leo y cambio alguna cosa...

La gala levanta las cejas.

—¿Y yo tengo que escribir algo para ti también, verdad? Oh, a mí no se me da tan bien —baja los hombros desanimada.

—Sinceramente yo creo que tú no deberías escribirlo... deberías decirlo, cuando estés ahí, lo que sientes, y pienses y creas en el momento.

—¿Sí? Pero...no quiero que pienses que te quiero menos sólo porque no es tan bonito.

—Lo que pasa es que... —se acerca a pagar la entrada al laberinto para los cuatro, porque Gales hoy está de excelente y perfecto humor —, tú lo que haces muy bien es leerme la mente en el momento, de la manera más exacta que se puede leer a alguien. Así que, si lo escribes con anticipación no será tan preciso.

Galia sonríe un poco con eso.

—A mí me gusta cómo eres tú, y me impresiona cuando sabes hasta mejor que yo cómo me siento —asegura —. ¿Sabes qué sí me haría ilusión y se me está ocurriendo ahora?

—Quoi?

—Aunque no... No encaja con la idea de boda que me he hecho siempre... pero podríamos hacer una boda celta —Gales se imagina algo así como que un druida, ejem, Britania, les case y... Pues no sé, runas y cosas así muy de… los elfos en el señor de los anillos.

—¡Oh! —la chica se emociona pero… Vamos Galia, borra la idea de la mente de Gales con sólo una frase, venga —. Ah... mi otra boda fue con el rito celta.

La cara de asco que pone Gales es INMEDIATA.

—Olvídalo.

—¿Que lo olvide? ¿Cómo entonces?

—Pues de cualquier otra forma que no sea una boda como tu boda anterior. Olvida el asunto de los celtas, esta vez tendrás que casarte como cristiana.

—Vale.

—¿Fue... bonita tu boda con Rome? —pregunta mirándola de reojo.

—Sí, pero no quiero hablar de ella contigo.

—Haces bien —sonríe, agradecido —. Lo que quiero es que esta boda sea diferente... Galia, ¿crees de verdad que Rome va a dejar que nos casemos?

—Lo... lo intentaré —baja la cabeza.

—Eh, eh... no. No te me pongas así, ni triste ni nada —le levanta la mano poniéndole un dedo en la barbilla.

—Es que es difícil...

—Yo lo sé, y sé que tu relación con él es... complicada, no es nada más que le dejes. Aún así, quiero saber qué se puede hacer para... convencerle. Yo, te soy honesto, tenía una idea.

—Oui? ¿Cuál?

Gales suspira y mira hacia atrás a ver si ya se perdieron de Austria y Suiza lo bastante.

—Bueno, ves que él es mi padre técnicamente...

—Creo que sí.

—Asumiendo que de verdad lo es... ha sido conmigo un padre DESASTROSO.

—Sí que lo es, pero... ¿crees que eso haga la diferencia?

—Creo que él... podría hablar con él y puedo exponerle que él... me debe. Me debe ser un buen padre conmigo. A France, a Spain, a los italianos, él les dio absolutamente TODO, ¿sabes? Y en alguna medida yo puedo sentir que él me... está en deuda.

La gala levanta las cejas con eso porque parece una buena idea.

—Pese a todo lo que yo puedo pensar de Rome, creo que él... fue o ha sido un buen padre con sus hijos... con los hijos "especiales". Probablemente yo no era un hijo especial o no se dieron las circunstancias, pero creo que él puede querer intentar congraciarse conmigo en algún punto... y quizás puede querer tener algún atisbo de decencia como padre conmigo.

—Oui, creo que podría funcionar —asiente sonriendo un poco.

—Y no estaría mintiendo... sí que creo que Rome me debe esto. Merezco ser feliz y mi felicidad está contigo y tu felicidad no está con él, lo siento, ¡pero de haber estado con él tú serías como mother!

—¡Quizás sería tu madre!

—¡Ugh! Quizás no existiría. Nunca hubiera él llegado a mother. Pero bueno, como sea, llegó, y pasó todo lo que ocurrió en la historia que es tan conocido por todos. Lo que quiero decir es que de una u otra manera llegamos hasta aquí y, bueno, creo que... deseo pensar que él puede entender eso.

—Tendrías que venir conmigo a hablar con él.

—Lo haré... si así me lo pides lo haré —asiente y sonríe porque se siente mejor de hacer esto los dos —. Hasta aquí es fácil, lo que no sé es cómo hacer para que entienda que no quiero que te acuestes con él, y que si nos casamos mi tolerancia a ese tema va a ser bastante... menor.

—Yo puedo ocuparme de eso.

—No quiero ni siquiera saber cómo vas a ocuparte de eso... en la cama, después de tener sexo con él y con Germania, decirles "eh, chicos, esta fue la última vez, ¿eh?"

—Nooon —se ríe pensando que es broma, pero el chico aprieta los ojos sin reírse.

—Hablo en serio... —protesta un poquito.

—Yo también.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que... te acostaste con él? O con ellos... —pregunta sin poder evitarlo, la pregunta que tiene en la punta de la lengua desde hace varios días.

—No es un buen tema, Cymru...

—Rome puede usar ese tema para defenderse, para decirme que no puedo casarme contigo. Puede decirme que hay cosas que no sé, o que vas a seguir haciéndolo a mis espaldas...

—Non, no va a decirte nada de eso. Hace más de lo que crees, pero no le hables de ello, porque prefiero que no lo recuerde.

El británico levanta las cejas con esa respuesta que no esperaba.

—Más de lo que creo... —sonríe un poco —. ¿Acaso llevas un tiempo evitándolo y tratando de que ni siquiera se entere?

—Funciona mejor de lo que piensas —sonríe.

—Y... es que... —aprieta los ojos y se ríe un poco —. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien así de imbécil, Galia? Aun puede tenerte... aún puede acostarse contigo DIARIO si quisiera, ¿y está tan ocupado en el resto del mundo como para no enterarse de que no se acuesta contigo?

—No sigas por ahí, sil vous plait... —le detiene porque es que esto le duele. Gales se humedece los labios y la mira de reojo.

—Es que todavía se atreva a querer... retenerte ahí. ¿Y el otro atontado qué? —protesta un poco y aprieta la boca porque le ha dicho que no siga por ahí —. ¿Sabes? Que les den... tú y yo vamos a ser felices y a casarnos cueste lo que cueste.

—Merci —apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro, haciendo a Gales sonreír.

—¿Ya llegamos a ese momento en que estamos... solos y perdidos en un rincón del laberinto? —pregunta cambiando el tema del todo y mirando un poco a su alrededor.

La rubia se ríe un poco con eso.

—Porque si es así... —la inclina un poco atrás y le hunde la nariz en el cuello —, ahora sí que quiero ser travieso, a ver si tu hijo no nos encuentra…

—No es muy bueno orientándose —se ríe de todos modos.

—Que es justo lo preocupante, que nos encuentre a nosotros en vez de a la salida —la recarga suavemente contra uno de los matorrales que hacen de pared —. ¿Te he dicho ya que te ves preciosa?

—Uh, no, las hojitas —le hace que dé la vuelta.

—Las hojitas... —hace lo que le pide recargándose él en las plantas.

Galia sonríe y le abraza del cuello, acercándose nariz con nariz. El británico le pone una mano en la cintura, sonriendo un poco más y levantando la otra mano para quitarle suavemente los lentes de sol y mirarla a los ojos. Ella se deja, cerrando los ojos.

—Vamos a casarnos... —suena genuinamente ilusionado. Galia sonríe más y le da un besito rápido de asentimiento —. I love you so, so, SO much —él se acerca no para darle un besito propiamente.

Ella se lo devuelve, tan feliz.

oxOXOxo

Suiza dice, cuando se los encuentran, que eso no vale porque ella trae un enorme sombrero y no se ve nada comprometedor más allá de una parejita dándose un beso. ¡Pero cuando Galia los encuentra él está desnudo y con un dedo de Austria AHÍ!

Porque Suiza nos gusta más… Gales heartbroken. Vamos a admitir que es más divertido el helvético.

Lo que pasa es que Gales es demasiado cínico para que sea divertido que Austria le meta un dedo ahí. Bueno, Ehm... Gales dice que sería súper raro que Austria le metiera... Un dedo en cualquier lado. Pero asumimos que se refieren a Galia.

Nop.

En general Galia no hace cosas tan extremas como meterle dedos a Gales, yo sospecho que si le pusiera un dedo ahí... No se refieren a Galia... Ehm... Bueno, creo que si Austria le metiera un dedo ahí no sería tan cínico. Pero no sería tan mono como Suiza.

Por otro lado si Galia le metiera un dedo ahí… ahí estando ahí a la mitad de... el laberinto… No sé, es que Galia no suele hacerle esas cosas a Gales. Es muy fácil ser cínico con Galia porque tampoco Galia hace nada tan extremo.

Puede hacerlo si quiere aunque tendría que pedírselo porque ella no tiene esa maldad. Gales dice que no le metamos ideas a Galia en la cabeza.

Ese es justo el asunto. Galia hace cosas pero no va como Austria o como Francia. Es buena y dulce y eso hace que Gales pueda parecer aún más cínico sin proponérselo demasiado. Lo cual a Gales le queda de maravilla porque le gusta parecer muy cínico.

Pero algunas cosas sí que le podrían dar vergüenza… Pero... Galia no hace nada en general tan sorpresivo y maloso así que... Galia es perfecta. Por eso a él le gusta tanto.

Sí, no sé si Suiza lo pasaría tan bien con alguien tan suave. Ni Inglaterra. Admítanlo chicos, les gusta la marcha.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Así que ahí están todos otra vez arriba del maldito carro, y otra vez llamando la atención.

—Deberías estar saludando a tus empleados, nein? —pregunta Austria a Suiza.

—No son mis empleados, son empleados de Schonbrunn.

—¿Y quién eres tú? ¿El chico de la leche?

Suiza le FULMINA con ese comentario.

—¡No empieces con eso! ¡Pero si fueran mis empleados trabajarían más en cosas útiles y menos en estar poniendo flores por todos lados!

—¿No te gustan las flores?

—No es que no me gusten, pero... —lo que quiero es protestar por TODO.

—Cualquiera diría que algo así natural y campestre sería de tu estilo —¿por qué te vuelves adolescente cuando estás aquí, Austria?

—¡No es que yo sea natural y campestre! Ya sé por dónde vas, ahora me dirás... ¿no vayas por ahí! —sigue protestando, cruzándose de brazos —. El problema es que ponen flores y esas cosas, pero hay otras cosas que no funcionan bien... ¿viste la cantidad de gente que hay en todas partes?

—¿Tampoco te gusta la aglomeración de gente entonces, chico de ciudad?

—Lo que no me gusta es el desorden —ni la aglomeración de gente.

—Pues pon orden.

—Österreich, ninguna de estas personas sabe quien soy... ¿o algún día les mandaste un memo? ¿Les contaste que este sitio es mi responsabilidad? ¡Sólo quieres que baje ahí y haga el ridículo mientras tú estás aquí riéndote de mí!

—Avalaré todo lo que digas si es lo que necesitas...

—Hmm... ¡Conste! Vamos a intentar hablar con el director de Schonbrunn para ver si podemos hacer aquí la fiesta, ¿te parece?

—Lo que tú quieras, pero creo que son una sociedad.

—Una... sociedad. Debimos hacer una cita entonces, no esto así de venir... —bufa un poco.

—Nunca nada es así de venir. Esto no son las montañas.

—No lo digas como si yo no supiera cómo es hablar con la gente o una sociedad... —lo fulmina otra vez —, te recuerdo que dirijo más de un banco.

—Más de un banco sin siquiera una flor.

—¡Es un BANCO! ¡Y no lo digas como si fueran nada más edificios cuadrados sin cosas! ¡Mis bancos son bonitos!

—Pero no son un palacio.

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso?! ¡Es más difícil manejar un banco que un palacio!

—Eso lo dices tú porque no tienes ni idea de cómo manejar un palacio.

—¿Ahora resulta que soy un idiota y me diste una actividad que no sé hacer? —es que el pobre niño lo FULMINA cada vez más.

—Incompetente sería la palabra...

La boca de Suiza es una O perfecta.

—Nunca he sido incompetente para NINGUNA actividad que se me asigne, si algo no lo sé hacer, averiguo cómo se hace. ¡Y sí tengo cosas parecidas en casa a palacios!

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Was? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Hay casas enormes y cosas! ¡Siempre lo pones como si yo viviera en una aldea!

—Así que puedo asignarte una actividad... cualquiera y... ¿averiguarás cómo hacerla?

—¡Por supuesto!

Austria se sonroja un poco porque no es tan fácil con su madre ahí. Suiza frunce el ceño al notar el sonrojo porque... sí que nota cuando se sonroja y más ahora mismo que no está él sonrojado. Por supuesto, se sonroja a juego.

—Hazme... —empieza susurrando un poco y se humedece los labios.

El mayor de los germanos levanta las cejas porque una cosa es "haz" y otra "hazme". Y él estaba yendo en la línea de "haz", cosas técnicas y laborales. Austria le mira directamente a los ojos, en la pausa infinita. Y suiza se pone cada vez más nervioso.

De repente, Austria desvía la mirada y comenta con su madre algo completamente aleatorio sobre las vistas y los jardines.

—Was?! Que te... ¿que haga qué? —protesta histeriquito porque además le parece que es una de esas cosas que le van a poner a sudar, y eso... ¡¿qué coño hace hablando con su madre?!

—Hazme... —repite suavemente y el banquero se echa al frente esperando escuchar hacer qué.

—Was? Was?

—Feliz.

Suiza parpadea y casi se cae del carro, ni siquiera del asiento, con esa petición. ¿Quería decir eso que no lo era? Traga saliva. ¿Qué iba a hacer para que lo fuera? Porque... De verdad intentaba hacerle feliz, él era MUY feliz a su lado.

—W-Was? —susurra poniéndole una mano en la pierna.

El de anteojos se encoge de hombros y sonríe. ¿Por qué pedirle eso? No que no lo fuera ya, pero siempre estaba bien que el helvético se esforzara un poco más, además justo de eso habían hablado ahí tras la fuente.

Suiza se sonroja con que sonría, aunque inconscientemente se tranquiliza un poquito. Si sonríe no debe ser tan grave, pero aun así sí que quería que fuera feliz. El problema, como siempre, era... Cómo hacerle feliz. Pero había dicho que averiguaría cómo hacer cualquier cosa, así que ahora no podía preguntarle.

Exacto.

Le acaricia un poquito la rodilla hasta que se detiene el carro y cuando este lo hace se baja de un salto, estirando los brazos para bajarle. Austria los estira hacia él y el suizo le ayuda a bajar y cuando está abajo, pies al suelo, se pone de puntas y le da un besito en los labios.

Austria levanta las cejas y sonríe, haciendo sonrojar al mayor.

—Va-Vamos a... Vamos adentro —vacila el rubio —. Ich liebe dich.

—¿Lo haces?

—¿Lo dudas? —pregunta agobiado.

—Quizás.

—Nein, no lo dudes ni siquiera un poco, bitte —y es que no le extraña que lo dude, si piensa en ello. Ayer mismo le había dicho a todo mundo que a quien amaba era a Inglaterra y que quería casarse con él y divorciarse de Austria.

—¿Y amas también mi palacio?

Aquí empiezan los problemas.

—A-Amo todo lo que es tuyo... —responde vacilando un poco y pensando que no es mentira. Este palacio es especial porque él es el señor de Schönbrunn.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta? —levanta una ceja. Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Te ves... Especial aquí.

—¿Yo?

—Ja. Te ves poderoso de nuevo.

El austriaco sonríe.

—Me gusta también como te ves normalmente, cuando estás en casa y te ves como un hombre igual que yo —aclara, no sea que Austria empiece a sentir que le gusta más así —. Pero sólo estando aquí te ves fuerte, imponente... Casi hasta majestuoso. Como si este sitio te devolviera un poder que hoy no tienes y que no sé si... No sé si deberías tener. Quizás sí.

El de ojos purpura le mira de reojo y le toma de la mano, apretándole un poco.

—También te odio cuando estás aquí porque conmigo eres imposible —confiesa y el moreno se ríe —. Pero no es porque tú seas poderoso, de verdad te ves bien aquí. Sólo es que aquí yo...

—¿Te sientes un cabrero?

—¡No me siento un cabrero! —oh, sí que se lo siente.

—Ya... ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

—¡Porque tú te empeñas en pensar que sí soy un cabrero aquí! ¡Y ya no lo soy! —chilla, lo que hace reír de nuevo a Austria —. ¡Deja de intentar hacerme sentir pequeño!

—No soy yo, es el palacio... —tan inocente.

—¡No, sí que eres tú! ¡El palacio te ayuda!

—¿Cómo? —toma la punta de la boa con la otra mano y le hace dar una vuelta. Suiza da la vuelta un poco torpe y se sonroja.

—Porque haces esas cosas pomposas…

—¿Qué cosas pomposas? —ahora sí que le hace dar una vuelta como si bailaran porque nos ha gustado la idea.

—¡Estas! —ahí la da medio torpe aunque... Estando aquí es mejor dar vueltas con él que esperarle enfadados —. Aunque...

—¿Ajá? —aun sonríe.

—Aunque puede que sí...

—¿Sí qué?

—Es mejor estar aquí dando vueltas raras y pomposas a estar como antes.

—A lo mejor puedes pedir a alguien que ponga música en algún sitio.

—Música —levanta las cejas y piensa que... Si Austria quiere música hoy aquí dentro, tendrá música aquí dentro —. Creo deberíamos ir a pedir que nos cierren unas salas...

—La sala de baile —asiente.

—Aunque las personas habrán pagado para ver todas las salas... ¿crees que nos dejen? —le aprieta un poco más la mano.

—Eres el señor de Schönbrunn, podrías literalmente cerrar el palacio entero.

—Eso dices tú, pero aún siendo el señor de Schönbrunn, esto deja mucho dinero... ¿Sabes lo que costaría cerrarlo así de improviso? Vamos a... Vamos a hablar con alguno de los empleados —va a acercarse al primer muchacho que encuentra.

Austria se va detrás, tranquilamente.

—Ehm... muchacho. Quiero hablar con la persona encargada en este momento de todo el palacio —va Suiza directo.

—¿Eh? Yo no sé quién es —prepárate para el infierno burocrático, Suiza.

—¿Quien es tu superior? —pregunta después de suspirar, pretendiendo ir escalón por escalón en la cadena de mando.

—La señora Lorenz.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo, que se encoge de hombros.

—Vamos a... vale, quizás no la señora Lorenz, muchacho, ¿quién es la persona de más alto rango que puedas señalarme en donde está ahora mismo?

—Ehm... esas chicas de la recepción sabe mucho de cómo va todo.

—Danke... —hace los ojos en blanco y ahí se va —. Esto sería más fácil si TÚ supieras quién dirige esto hoy. Espera... ¿lo sabes?

—¿La señora Lorenz? —tan cínico. Suiza bufa y hace los ojos en blanco de nuevo. Austria se ríe.

—Sospecho que sabes exactamente qué hacer y cómo y sólo estás intentando exasperarme.

—Qué listo.

El helvético se salta toooooooda la fila y se acerca a una de las chicas de recepción que parece no estar atendiendo a nadie. Pero no le presta atención.

—Disculpa, necesito hablar con el gerente o... la persona que maneja esto.

—Ahora no, estoy en mi descanso.

—Disculpa... Sólo te estoy preguntando con quien ir, no te cuesta ni un minuto de tu descanso.

—Y a ti no te cuesta esperarte a que acabe mi descanso o ir con una compañera.

—Tus compañeras están ocupadas, tú sólo tienes que decirme a qué oficina ir.

—Yo estoy en mi descanso —sigue la chica, tan borde. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco pero ella no parece afectada en lo más mínimo.

—Dankeschön... —replica sarcástico yendo a hacer cola, súper impaciente. Austria se va con su madre y Gales entonces.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Oh, sí, no pensarás que él va a hacer cola.

Así que ahí llega de nuevo con la chica, que en lo que Suiza ha hecho la cola creo que ha dejado de estar de descanso y vuelto a trabajar, para odio infinito del helvético. Ella le mira y le sonríe como si no acabara de ser una borde.

—Todo esto para que llegue aquí de nuevo, ¿verdad? Hallo. Quiero saber quien es el encargado de Schonbrunn y en dónde buscarlo.

—Hallo, esto es la cola para comprar entradas, la de información es en el otro lado del patio de entrada.

Suiza la mira y parpadea absolutamente incrédulo.

—¡¿Me está diciendo... que me ha visto hacer toda esta fila para que llegue aquí y algo que pudo haberme respondido más fácilmente que decirme que estaba en descanso... que además ni siquiera es con usted?! —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—A lo mejor si no hubiera sido tan desagradable... y ahora por favor apártese, otras personas quieren comprar sus entradas —hace un gesto para que se acerquen.

—¿Si YO no hubiera sido desagradable? —protesta aún más haciendo aspavientos y girándose hacia la salida—. ¡Verdammt con este sitio! ¡Son infames! ¡ES imposible venir aquí! ¡Qué falta de juicio, la peor atención al cliente posible!

Además todo el mundo le mira.

—¡Bola de flojos! ¡Nadie en este país mueve un dedo! ¡Con lo simple que es hacerlo! —siiiigue hasta llegar a Austria, Galia y Gales.

Austria levanta las cejas con esos gritos.

—¡Que hay que ir al otro maldito lado del patio de entrada a que me den información, aun después de hacer la estúpida fila, me lo dijo la misma mujer FLOJA que no me quiso atender un segundo en su almuerzo!

—Pues anda, ve —ese gesto de desinterés. El BUFIDO suizo nuevamente, fulminándole. ¿Por qué siempre acaba siendo el maldito peón en este sitio infernal?

—Me has dicho que tengo poder aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Ve a preguntarle el nombre a esa chica, va a ir a un curso de atención al cliente como que me llamo Schweiz!

—¿Yo? No sé ni qué chica es.

—¡La has visto! ¡ME acompañaste tú a hablar con ella! —protesta aún, de verdad enfadado —. ¡Todo esto sería más simple si hubieras hecho una cita aquí antes con la persona correcta o al menos si me hubieras dicho que debía yo hacerla!

—¿Qué iba a saber yo que vendríamos aquí hoy?

—¡Venir a hacer estas cosas se planea para que Schweiz no esté dando vueltas por todos lados como idiota! —un último aspaviento y ahí se va a la puerta otra vez a preguntar a Información. ¡Los odiaaaa! ¡MALDITOS AUSTRIACOOOS!

Galia se muerde el labio y le detiene del brazo antes de que se vaya. Además es que... uff, si Galia le detiene. Casi se le disloca el brazo por no jalarla, tirar de ella o lastimarla.

—L-Lo siento, Suisse —se acerca y le acaricia la cara—. Es mi culpa porque he pedido venir de improvisto… No te enfades con Österreich.

Parpadeo, parpadeo, parpadeo… Porque casi que ni se había enterado de que estaban ellos aún. Se sonroja con la bocota abierta.

—E-Es su culpa, e-esto no tiene nada que... que ver con ve-venir en realidad, es... es que él lo hace, los controla a todos para que me molesten...

—Claro que no hace eso, ni siquiera ha hablado con esas chicas... sería una cosa horrible y él te quiere mucho para ello.

Suiza aprieta los ojos porque ahora además parece incluso "injusto" de su parte todo esto. Y es que sabe que Austria debe estarse riendo internamente el muy idiota de que él se enfade y haga berrinche y... toma aire y lo suelta.

Claro que sí y también se ríe del que su madre diga eso.

—Mírale, si es un ángel —asegura ella señalándole.

—Nein, es todo menos un ángel, de verdad no le conoces bien —asegura Suiza y luego piensa que... él ha dicho que lo haría feliz y sería bueno con él. Aprieta los ojos —. ¡Yo le quiero, pero NO es un ángel!

La cara de desconsuelo de Galia.

—No pongas esa cara... —pide Suiza agobiado —. Él es súper maligno y le gusta serlo, de verdad... ¡no es que no le guste ni que sufra en lo absoluto al serlo!

—No pero... —mira a Austria de nuevo—. ¡No digas eso!

—¡Österreich, díselo! ¡Dile cómo es que no eres un ángel!

—Was? ¿Yo? —tan inocente.

—Ja! ¡Tú!

—Mutti... no soy un ángel —confiesa como si le causara mucho pesar.

—Claro que sí lo eres, mon chou, no digas eso —responde ella tomándole de la cara y yendo a consolarle. Cuando ella le abraza, él le guiña un ojo a Suiza por encima de su hombro, tan maligno.

—Eres... ¡ERES! —protesta incrédulo. Gales sonríe de lado viendo la escena completa, sin decir nada.

Austria se ríe un poco sin poder evitarlo. Es que hasta los puñitos de Suiza apretados, que se siente como un adolescente de nuevo.

—¿Sabes? Dijiste que avalaría todo lo que yo dijera. Vas a acompañarme a información, a caminar por el patio bajo el sol y a avalar cada cosa que yo diga para que nos dejen entrar.

—¿A caminar? —la cara de horror.

—Ja! Hay que ir al otro lado del patio. Galiaaaa... deja que venga tu... angelito —ahora es Suiza el niño pequeño que le pide permiso a la mamá de su... Amigo... Para ir a explorar.

—Anda ve —Galia lo manda con una palmadita al culo.

—Pero... vamos en la calesa.

Suiza le sonríe a Galia levemente, porque le ha dejado, tomando a Austria de la mano y tirando de él.

—¡No, no vamos a ir en calesa al otro lado del patio! —vas a acabar cargándolo, Suiza, hasta tú lo sabes.

—Pero hace calor y está lejos...

—Caminas más en Berlín para ir del piano a mear a tu cuarto, por dios.

—Pero hace calor y está lejos... —insiste lloriqueando—. Y es bajo el sol...

—Österreich... ¡En menos de dos minutos estaremos ahí! ¡Es absolutamente idiota no ir caminando!

—Exacto —sonríe mirándole, cubriéndose del sol con la sombrilla. Suiza le mira... y es que hasta sombrilla trae.

—Ya te viene bien mover un poquito las piernas... ¡merecido lo tienes! Es increíble que tu madre te crea un ángel —baja un poco la velocidad porque bueno, si está caminando a su lado, no hay tampoco necesidad de correr. Le mira de reojo mientras piensa que... quizás debía haberle dicho que sí a la calesa para que fuera feliz. Se muerde el labio.

—¿Por qué no? SOY un ángel.

—Nein, no eres un... —se sonroja —. Quizás sí lo eres y yo soy muy difícil contigo.

—Lo eres. Horrible. Me obligas a andar bajo el sol —el drama. El suizo se detiene con eso.

—Lo siento, quizás podríamos volver o... quédate aquí y yo voy por la calesa.

—No voy a esperar aquí en medio como un tonto, mientras me derrito al horrible sol de la canícula.

—No vas a derretirte de pie aqu-... vale... te cargo —se le acerca.

El de anteojos sonríe satisfecho y le abraza de la espalda. Suiza se agacha un poco y levanta los brazos hacia atrás, abrazándole y echándose un poco al frente. Ha hecho esto cientos de miles de veces, así que lo tiene perfectamente medido.

—¿Eres más feliz así? —pregunta levantándolo con facilidad, poniendo las dos manos debajo de su culo.

Austria asiente y le abraza de los hombros con completa naturalidad. Y es que se ven... dafuq, dos hombres, uno cargando al otro a la mitad de la plaza. Y más con la sombrilla y la boa de Austria.

Suiza aprovecha para ir más rápido, absolutamente cero preocupado por el qué dirán. Porque el lugar en donde está Austria ahora mismo es... más o menos, su segundo lugar correcto en el universo, siendo el primero en los labios de Suiza dándole un beso. De hecho le parece tan natural que entra con él a cuestas a la oficina de Información.

Austria se incorpora un poco entonces para ver mejor, pareciendo aun más alto. Suiza se acerca al mostrador, es que sin siquiera notar realmente que está cargando a Austria. Puede que se gire un poco y le pregunte algo en susurritos, casi como si estuviera de pie atrás suyo. Y Austria le susurra de vuelta.

El helvético entonces se acerca al chico que está ahí, una vez que este termina de hablar con la persona con la que estaba.

—Ehm... buenos días. Necesito hablar con la persona encargada de Schonbrunn... la persona más importante que haya en estos momentos en el palacio.

El chico de información mira a uno y luego al otro.

—¿Sabes quién es él? —pregunta Suiza al chico, señalando a Austria con la cabeza.

El chico niega, aunque le suena de algo.

—Seguro lo has visto en alguna pintura adentro del palacio... Es alguien importante. ¿Podrías por favor comunicarnos con alguien que nos atienda? Dile que lo buscan de parte de... Roderich Edelstein... —aprieta los ojos —. Habsburg.

Austria sonríe y le hace un cariñito en la nuca con eso, recibiendo a cambio un escalofrío del mayor.

—Y mi marido —completa el rubio.

—¿Y tú marido?

—Que también eres mi marido... además de Roderich Edelstein-Habsburg... marido de Schweiz.

—¿De Schweiz?

—¡Omita la parte del marido! Dígale que lo buscan y ya.

—¿No quieres decirle que soy tu marido? —susurra Austria.

—Nein, nein, sí quiero. Él es mi marido.

—No entiendo lo que quiere, herr.

—Mire... él es Roderich Edelstein-Habsburg. ¿Sabe quién es? Bueno, si no sabe, debería... él es... más o menos la persona más importante que puede personarse aquí con usted y pedirle hablar con el director de Schonbrunn. O quien sea la persona que ahora mismo, mientras estamos usted y yo hablando, es quien está a cargo.

—La cámara del palacio es el Ministro de Cultura, herr.

—Ya, ya, entiendo todo eso. Pero alguien, ahora mismo debe ser la persona que controla TODO. Quiero hablar con esa persona. El jefe, director, jefe de seguridad, persona de cámara en control, camarlengo... yo que sé. El jefe del jefe del jefe de tu jefe. Levanta el teléfono y háblale a esa persona que nunca le hablarías.

—En realidad cada departamento es contratado por concurso o por oposiciones, todos somos funcionarios, no suele haber altos cargos aquí.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no hay una persona que organice todo esto, muchacho? —pregunta empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Hay muchas, cada una organiza un departamento y ellas rinden cuentas a alguien superior que debe estar... en el ministerio de cultura.

—Me rindo con tus funcionarios públicos —protesta Suiza mirando a Austria de reojo —. Quiero que me cierren una sala o la voy a cerrar yo mismo, ¿con quien demonios tengo que hablar? ¿Cómo demonios entro ahí sin hacer fila, sin comprar un billete y sin que pongan peros? Viene ÉL. ¿No es carta de presentación suficiente?

—Eh... no sé qué decirle —contesta el chico. Suiza aprieta los ojos y toma aire profundamente.

—Insisto en que creo que no sabes quién es él. Si supieras empezarías a saber qué decirme. Vale, vamos a ir por ahí. Él es Österreich. Y yo soy Schweiz. ¿Te dice eso algo?

—S-Se refieren a... ¿las naciones?

—Ja. Österreich, Republik Österreich en persona... quien me ha invitado directamente a mí, Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft... a una visita personal. Si bien entiendo que no es una visita oficial, pienso que no esperarán que él y su invitado, y su madre, que ha venido también, hagamos fila. Es un asunto muy importante el que nos ha traído aquí.

—¿Por qué está usted... ? —bueno, Suiza, es que lo llevas en brazos, es RARO.

—¿Qué estoy qué? ¿Quieres una...? Österreich, en mi cartera tengo una tarjeta para este niñato que no me cree.

—Estoy sentado sobre ella.

—Bueno pues... ¿Tú traes una tuya? ¡Podrías ayudarme, verdammt, a convencerle!

—Creía que ibas a convencerme que no eres un incompetente.

—Bájate —le suelta un poquito, frunciendo el ceño, dispuesto a sacar su identificación y el moreno lo hace con toda naturalidad.

Suiza ahí saca la cartera y con ella la baraja de tarjetas/identificaciones/etc. para el muchacho. Un absoluto exceso para ser el niño de Información.

—Ahora, ya que me crees... ¿podrías descolgar el teléfono y traerme a ALGUIEN que haga algo útil?

Así lo hace y llama a... la señora Lorenz. Suiza FACEPALM.

—Tú sabías que... ¡Tú sabías! —le protesta a Austria.

—Yo te dije...

—Pero... Ugh, los odio. ¡Los ODIO a todos ustedes, österreicher!

—Schweizerisches. Nunca escuchan —hasta niega con la cabeza.

—¡Sí que escucho, maldita sea! —se cruza de brazos enfadado, no sabe si con él mismo... ¡¿Quién coño iba a saber que la señora Lorenz, la encargada del muchacho de la puerta, iba a saber algo de esto?! —. Y podías haberlo dicho ya con más seriedad en vez de dejarme hacer el idiota.

—Siempre tienen que hacerlo a su modo... y además darles las culpas a los demás.

—Nein, la culpa es mía en los primeros dos minutos, ¡¿Pero si ya sabías que era con la mujer esa por qué no me dijiste?! —bufa apretando los ojos —. ¡Tenemos prisa!

—¿La tenemos?

—Ja! ¡Qué inutilidad estar esperando a ver si me atiende no sé quién y hacer dos filas!

—Tú fuiste el que quería hacer eso —levanta una ceja y el helvético refunfuña por lo bajo.

—Vale, yo me equivoqué y por lo visto soy un incompetente en tu estúpido palacio —y es que sabía que se estaba enojando más de lo debido y que no debía. Y no quería en realidad. Pero se había picado con dar toda esa vuelta para que Austria tuviera la respuesta desde el principio.

Austria sonríe y le acaricia un poco la cara, haciendo sonrojar al más bajo. Pero este no se quita.

—Vas a ver que sí voy a conseguir que la señora nos cierre unas salas y nos ponga música como tú quieres.

—¿Sí?

—Pues debería, ¿no? Yo soy el señor del palacio y... esto no puede ser más difícil que llevar a un país al éxito monetario, ¿no? —aunque yo no estaría tan segura, Suiza, de que tengas razón...

Austria le sonríe, encantado con su determinación. No lo admitirá jamás.

—Ehm... Sólo que sí necesito que le digas tú a ella que yo tengo alguna autoridad...

—Claro, ese no es el problema.

—¿Cuál crees que sea el problema?

—Ella es bastante dura.

—Pero eres tú... aunque, claro, si el problema es no haber hecho una cita con tiempo voy a tener que estar de acuerdo con ella...

—Oh...

—Es que debimos decirles con anticipación —aprieta los ojos —. Aunque ya estamos aquí. ¿Cuál crees que sea el problema? ¿Las pérdidas económicas de cerrar una sala?

—Nein, nein, no creo que sea cuestión de dinero.

Suiza se relaja un poco porque ya estaba pensando que ellos tendrían que absorber los costos.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé —se encoge de hombros.

—Hmmm... Vamos a hablar con ella y ver qué dice —le toma la mano otra vez, en lo que llega, y nota... la argolla. Aprieta los ojos —. ¿Me puedes dar mi alianza, bitte?

—Nein.

—¿Por qué noooo? —lloriquea.

—No la tengo aquí.

—¡¿Donde la tienes?! ¡No la dejes!

—En la ropa de ayer.

—¡Noo! ¡Si lo dejas ahí podría perderse! —tan tremendamente agobiado.

—Me arriesgaré —sonríe de lado. Suiza aprieta los ojos y le abraza.

—No pierdas mi alianza, es mía y la quiero.

—Mmm... No sé si es exactamente tuya.

—¿Cómo no va a ser mía? ¡Me la diste! —protesta un poco separándose de él —. No me la vas a quitar.

—Tú me la diste a mí.

—Nein —baja la cabeza —, en realidad te la dio England... en un momento de extrema locura de mi parte.

—Qué conveniente forma de verlo.

—Es verlo de manera literal... aunque no intento no hacerme responsable de ello. Pero... estaba enfermo. Loco —y otra vez se pone de puntas y le da un beso rápido en los labios.

Al parecer es lo de hoy para convencer a Austria de que le quiere. Y seguro a medio beso llega la mujer a la que estaban esperando, justo cuando ya tiene los labios sobre los del austriaco. Como siempre, Suiza in fraganti.

Además, la mujer debe ver que el que hace todo el movimiento del beso es, sin duda alguna, el suizo. Genial. ¿Y me lo van a dejar ahí haciendo el ridículo de su vida? ¡Hasta le puso a Austria las manos en el pecho y está empezando a perderse un poquito!

No, Austria se separa cuando la oye, pero eso no ayuda en nada. Ahí se va detrás Suiza como un borracho tras su botella. Pero el menor no le deja. El chico de los Alpes abre los ojos descolocado al ver que definitivamente no le deja, cayendo un poco en la cuenta de que están a la mitad del todo.

Cuando el chico de recepción le dice a la mujer quienes le buscan, se les acerca y carraspea. Suiza se gira a mirar a quien carraspea dejando de estar de puntas y soltando a Austria de golpe, sonrojándose.

—Hallo... ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

—Ehm... Pe-Perdone. Ehm. Señora Lorenz. Ehmm... y-yo... ehm... Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft —le extiende la mano para saludarla acercándose un pasito a ella.

Ella le da la mano de vuelta y el rubio le aprieta un poco más fuerte de lo que debería.

—E-Estoy aquí con... Ö-Österreich. Herr... Österreich, para... verá, su madre quiere casarse en su bo-bonito palacio Schönbrunn —no ha dejado de estar mega sonrojado desde que apareció la mujer.

La mujer levanta una ceja con eso.

—Evidentemente ellos cubrirán los gastos asociados con eso, sin embargo hoy, ya que estamos aquí y ha venido su madre, queríamos ver... bien el palacio.

—Entiendo...

—Ya que viene él... y su madre... y el novio... y esto implicará una entrada importante de dinero para ustedes, claro —Suiza intentando resolver esto como en su casa... —, podríamos cerrar sólo unos minutos alguna de las salas que tienen abierta al público, o que nos mostraran alguna otra de las salas, no lo sé, alguna que ocupen para eventos o algo así... ¿y el salón de baile?

—¿Quiere que les cierre... el salón de baile al público?

Suiza toma aire porque... es complejo.

—Unos minutos nada más.

—¿Y qué le digo al público?

—Ehm... que hay una personalidad importante y estará cerrado por una hora.

Ella le mira con cara de circunstancias y el rubio se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Podríamos volver una vez ha cerrado al público, Österreich... vamos a comer ahora, paseamos un rato y volvemos a las de la tarde —propone Suiza.

—Mmm... —el austriaco arruga la nariz.

—Quizás podríamos al menos venir después de comer, así tendrían tiempo para avisar que el salón cerrará hoy a las y no a las como siempre.

—Ya, claro —gesto de desinterés.

—¿Qué le parece? —pregunta Suiza a la mujer.

—Eso sería mejor, podría avisar a los visitantes antes de entrar.

—Vamos a comer —mira su reloj —, yo les invito... Volvemos en un rato y la Señora Lorenz ya habrá arreglado todo esto.

—¡Jum!

—¿No quieres? —Suiza le mira agobiado —. Tendremos más tiempo, y seguro nos pondrá música y podremos bailar o lo que sea.

—Sí, claro, si no hay más remedio...

—Es que... ¿quieres que le pida que cierre así? Puedo pedirle... pero aún así se acerca la hora de la comida si hoy comemos temprano...

—Tú eres quien decide —se cruza de brazos.

—Nein, nein... decido yo pero... es que quiero que sea lo que tú quieres, Österreich —le pone la mano sobre sus brazos —. ¿Quieres entrar ahora, verdad?

—No, no... Entremos luego... —es que además sabe que está siendo irracional y caprichoso, lo hace expresamente. Suiza se pasa una mano por el pelo y es que... es que le ha dicho que le haga feliz.

—Pues... Señora Lorenz, considero inadmisible esto, Herr Österreich ha dicho una cosa y, yo... necesito pedirle que por favor cierre ahora mismo —aprieta los ojos.

Ella frunce el ceño y el suizo la mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Volveremos después de comer. No se enfade y luego no nos deje volver luego —cero, CERO tolerancia a ser caprichoso e irracional.

—Bien, quieres llamar a England a ver si quiere venir contigo —protesta el moreno.

—Was?! —Suiza se gira a Austria con solo la mención de Inglaterra. Se le acerca y baja el tono de voz y le toma de las manos —. Nein, nein... Contigo. Vengo contigo, ¿él qué tiene que ver? Bitte. Has dicho tú que... tú dijiste que entráramos luego. Ahora le diré que no, que lo cierre. No importa si quiere cobrarnos todas las entradas del día o algo así.

Austria le frunce el ceño también.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta agobiado.

—Nada...

—No te enfades... —le hace un cariño en las manos —. ¿Por qué has dicho algo de England?

El austriaco suspira y niega derrotado porque esto no se le da tampoco. Lo siento, Austria, pero NO puedes ser un desordenado. El helvético le vuelve a dar un beso, esta vez en la mejilla.

—Te compensaré esperar... buscaré el mejor restaurante que haya por aquí y les llevaré ahí, ¿vale?

—Vale...

—Dankeschön Señora Lorenz... volveremos en un rato más y preguntaremos por usted. ¿A partir de las tres? —pregunta abrazando un poco a Austria —. ¿Cuál es el MEJOR restaurante que hay por aquí?

La mujer asiente con lo de la hora y le indica… la cafetería del palacio.

—Oh… ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería del palacio? —pregunta Suiza girándose a Austria, aún preocupado porque no... No quiera. Agobio, agobio, agobio.

El galo suspira y asiente sonriendo un poco, ya derrotado sólo con el agobio. Suiza levanta la mano, se pone de puntas y se obliga a sí mismo a no arrepentirse de hacerle un cariño en la mejilla y el pelo.

—Me gusta que sonrías.

—Qué chantajista.

—¡No es chantaje! De verdad me gusta que sonrías, me alegra el día.

El menor niega con la cabeza y sin embargo no deja de hacerlo.

—Quiero bailar contigo en el salón de los espejos... y quiero verte bailar con tu madre —susurra y deja que Gales te saque a bailar y verás lo raro que va a ser.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Gales entra con Galia tomándole del brazo al fastuoso y muy elegante (Suiza odia al narrador omnisciente) salón de los espejos.

De hecho, Suiza entra refunfuñando porque este sitio NO le gusta ni un poco, porque Austri bailó con él aquí... Además el lugar es FEO. El austriaco pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno puede que no sea tan feo —alega Suiza con esa cara del austriaco —. Es ridículamente POMPOSO. ¿Cuántas veces bailaste aquí con Spanien?

—Ninguna, este es el palacio del emperador Austrohúngaro.

—Con esa... me da igual. Cuantas veces bailaste con Ungarn aquí... la pregunta es la misma, verdammt. Y de hecho puedo apostarte que igual has bailado con Spanien... ¡Y con France, y con el mismo Prusse aquí!

—En alguna fiesta, sí —pica. El mayor bufa y se sonroja.

—Tus fiestas aquí eran IDIOTAS. Y eras tonto y ni creas que te veías tan guapo... ni que yo quería venir a ninguna de ellas.

—Si no venías es porque no querías.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú NUNCA me invitabas!

—Si te hubieras comportado como un noble, lo hubiera hecho.

—Tengo prácticamente la misma sangre que tú —protesta apretando los ojos y sonrojándose —. Y me bañaba SIEMPRE que venía.

—Pero eras un cabrero.

—Y tú un inútil —se cruza de brazos en el centro del salón y vuelve a sentirse pequeñito, sucio e insignificante. Se sonroja más.

Se gira a mirar a Austria de reojito, pensando en cómo es posible que a estas alturas de la vida, después de tantos años, aún se sienta así aquí. Y Austria... a pesar de todo, aquí dentro se vea de ESA forma... imponente, ¡como un maldito Káiser gracias a su estola de plumas!

—Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian.

—¡No me llames cabrero! —protesta señalándole con el dedo.

—Eso te lo has dicho tú solo —levanta las manos inocentemente.

—¡No lo soy! ¡Soy tu marido! Tu esposo, y... tu... ¡Káiser también, del Imperio Alpino! —hala, las cosas que te hacen decir.

—¿Eres mi... Káiser?

—Ja! ¡Y no digas que no! —como te llame Káiser de ahora en adelante...

—Discúlpeme entonces, su majestad —LA reverencia. Suiza se sonroja al triple, y mira qué rápido deseas sentirte pequeño, sucio e insignificante aquí, esto es aún más... raro.

—No hagas esas... ¡cosas pomposas! —da saltitos hacia él.

—Lo lamento —más pomposo todavía.

—¡No lo lamentes así! —aprieta los ojos porque lo odia y le encanta en esa actitud, casi por igual. Nunca lo admitirá.

—Mejor así —ahora con el otro brazo. Suiza se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—No hagas eso tan... ¡Así! Porque te ves... te... ves... ¡te ves!

—Tal vez así —añade algún paso de baile y una vueltecita. Es que el helvético se le queda mirando con la bocata abierta sin poder evitarlo.

—Ba-Ba...

—Sí, creo que este es el satisfactorio entonces.

—W-Was?

Austria sonríe y el pobre suizo hasta tiene que sacudir la cabeza para salirse del encandilamiento.

—No sé... No... ¡No te rías!

—Desde luego que no, no osaría —oootra.

—¡Sí te estás riendo! —se sonroja y desvía la mirada porque iba a pedirle... pero pero peroooo.

—En lo absoluto, nada más sonrío.

—B-Baila conmigo...

—¿No que estaba moviéndome demasiado?

—P-Pues sí te estabas moviendo y yo... yo... bueno, no bailes conmigo —se cruza de brazos y se gira, sonrojándose más. Austria se ríe —. ¡No te rías! ¡De hecho si realmente vas a portarte con toda esa pompa como si yo fuera tu Káiser, deberías bailar conmigo si yo lo exijo!

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres bailar?

—Pues un vals, ¿qué otra cosa vamos a bailar aquí? —oh sí, quiere bailar contigo como Dios manda.

—No sabía que bailar te gustaba tanto.

—¡No me gusta! —protesta —. Olvídalo, no quiero bailar nada.

—Pero yo estoy obligado por tu exigencia de Káiser.

—Pero si no quieres... yo sólo quería porque... ¡Porque!

—¿Ajá?

—¡¿Por qué no quieres bailar?!

—¿Quién dice que no quiero? —sonríe.

—Tú estás ahí protestando que si me gusta bailar y nosequé —protesta el mayor.

—Porque en general no es tu actividad favorita.

—Nein, no lo es, pero estando aquí... —se revuelve un poco.

—¿El Káiser le pide a su señor que baile? —sonríe cuando el helvético se sonroja como un foquito.

—A-A-A-algo así... ¡Vo-voy a que me pongan música!

Austria hace un gesto con la mano, invitándole a ello y el suizo se va a donde está la señora Lorenz junto a Galia y Gales.

—Ehm… Se-señora Lorenz... Disculpe... —es que a veces hasta parece Liechtenstein. Ella le mira —. N-No sé si fuera mu-mucha molestia el... el que pudiera usted ayudarme a...

La mujer levanta una ceja con tanto balbuceo.

—Poner un vals —termina el chico.

—¿Un vals?

—Ja. Ya que estamos aquí Ö-Österreich quiere bailar.

—Puedo... creo que hay algún radiocasete.

—Si tiene buen sonido... Estará bien.

—Creo que... está bien.

—Danke —Suiza le sonríe en agradecimiento, mirando a Galia y a Gales de reojito porque le da vergüenza pedir esto. La gala le sonríe —. Ehm... ¿les gusta el lugar para la boda? —pregunta tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Oui! Es muy bonito —da una vuelta sobre sí misma.

—Lo que le gusta a ella me encanta a mí... además es un lugar espléndido, recuerdo los bailes que se celebraban aquí... —comenta Gales con cierta añoranza. Suiza bufa de nuevo porque... claro, todos y los bailes de aquí, ñañaña.

—¿Bailarás conmigo? —le pregunta ella a Gales.

—Por supuesto... Mas bien, ¿me concederás tú el honor de bailar conmigo? —pregunta besándole la mano.

—Oui!

El niño de los Alpes mira hacia Austria de reojo y piensa que debe ir a pedirle formalmente que baile con él. Más o menos como Gales le acaba de pedir hacerlo. Se sonroja.

—¿Tú bailarás conmigo después? —le pregunta ella a Suiza.

—¡¿Y-Yo?! —se sonroja.

—Oui!

—Pe-Pero tú… se supone que debes bailar con ÉL —señala a Gales.

—Oui, pero después.

—Ya-Ya... ve-veremos.

—Oh... —un poco decepcionada, haciendo que Suiza apriete los ojos.

—No pongas esa cara. Está bien, bailaré contigo luego —se mira los pies. Ella sonríe entonces y le da un beso en la frente.

—Merci, mon cher.

El sonrojo aumenta, créanme, y mira su reloj, pensando diosmodemividacuantovanatardarenponerlamusicaaaa. Pero no lo traen aun, malditos austriacos, así que tú y tu autismo incipiente, socializad.

—Ehm... y... ¿cómo va a... ser la boda? —cambia el peso de pie.

—Una boda preciosa... como la de ustedes, seguramente, sólo que en verano —asegura Gales tan orgulloso él. Galia asiente.

—¿Están nerviosos? ¿Ya saben quienes van a ser sus padrinos? Escribir los votos es muy difícil.

—Non, aunque quiero saber donde comprasteis las flores.

—Ah, las flores. Österreich hizo todo pero yo tengo las facturas, puedo decirte dónde las compramos y cuánto costaron —asegura Suiza asintiendo.

Gales levanta las cejas con eso segundo cayendo en la cuenta repentinamente de algo importante.

—Ah, por cierto, my love...

—Eran muy bonitas —asiente Galia y mira a Gales de reojo

—Hay un punto importante que tenemos que hablar...

—¿Cuál?

—Ehm... La tarjeta de Rome… con la que pagas todo...

—¿De Rome?

—El plástico con el que pagas... es de una cuenta de Rome, Galia.

—Pero... no es verdad.

—Yo sé que no lo entiendes, pero es verdad... —Gales asiente solemnemente encogiéndose de hombros —. Mientras uses esa tarjeta de Rome, podrá controlarte. ¿Sabes que a él le llega una vez al mes todo el resumen de lo que gastas, cosa por cosa con esa tarjeta?

—Quoi?

—Él la paga, así que él sabe lo que compras. Cada cosa.

—¿La paga?

—Yes. Y mientras siga pagando absolutamente todo...

—Pero no lo paga él, lo pago yo.

—Eso parece... pero en realidad no es así. Tú con esta tarjeta prometes que vas a pagar... y luego Rome va y lo paga al banco.

—Non, pero son mis cosas.

—Yes, Rome te las... regala. My mother tiene una tarjeta igual.

—Non, claro que no, mon amour —le acaricia la cara.

—¿Es que por qué no me crees?

—Porque me lo ha explicado, a mí me dan dinero de la universidad.

—Bueno, tengo una idea... deja que sea yo el que organiza tu cuenta y no él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él te da dinero, estoy seguro. He visto cuanto gastas y cómo lo gastas, ilimitadamente. Rome amortiza lo que te hace falta y no quiero que lo haga él, quiero hacerlo yo.

—Se... se lo pediré... —susurra y se muerde el labio porque de nuevo no cree que eso sea fácil... añadido a todo el resto. Gales aprieta los ojos.

—Es que es parte del todo, Galia. Es él el que tiene el rol de proveedor de tu vida y de tu marido —susurra Gales abrazándola un poco.

—No, no lo es.

Gales suspira, porque entre más discute parece más necio.

—Imagina que... nos casamos. ¿Crees que estaría bien que Rome siguiera pagando tus cuentas? Si te vas a desayunar con mother, ¿crees que deberías seguir usando su tarjeta? Yo... vale, vamos a ponerlo así. Te doy yo una tarjeta mía, y tú eliges si usas la de él o la mía.

—Pero es que a mí me pagan dinero también —responde desconsolada.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Qué haces con ese dinero?

—Se guarda en esa tarjeta y con ella pago las cosas.

Gales le sonríe porque es muy bonita y bastante inocente, pero si parece tener alguna idea.

—Tú ganas, my love… —responde Gales derrotado —. No sé si estoy intentando ser demasiado controlador contigo o no, lo que... ¿sabes qué no quiero? Que él pague cosas de la boda...

—¿Por qué no? —eso suena más cínico de lo que es. Gales le mira incrédulo.

—Galiaaaa... Porque si él paga la boda será como... pagarte un capricho más. Él sigue teniendo el control, le damos a Galia algo con lo cual se sienta un poco bien, y al final Galia sigue siendo mía, porque yo controlo lo que hace, dónde come, para que tiene dinero y para qué no.

—Nunca ha habido una sola cosa para la que no he tenido dinero. Incluso una boda con alguien más.

—Claro, Rome es un excelente proveedor... podría pagar nuestra casa también.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? Es tu padre.

Gales se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Eres tú más su esposa que yo su hijo. Galia... es que no puedes proponerme pagar la boda con su dinero.

—¿Y qué más da el dinero?

—El dinero a Rome le da poder sobre ti. Sobre todos ustedes. Dinero ilimitado, comodidades ilimitadas a cambio de hacer él lo que quiere. Si él sólo fuera mi padre, te diría que está muy bien que lo pague... pero él se siente tu marido, ¡y quiere controlarte!

—Pero es que esa es una idea que tú te haces, él no me pide nada a cambio.

—Sí que te pide. A cambio eres parte de su harem.

—No, Cymru, de verdad.

—¿Cuántas personas más conoces que sólo te den dinero para lo que sea? De hecho no me extrañaría que te dijera que va a cortarte el dinero sólo porque pretendes casarte conmigo e irte de casa.

—Entonces eso será como tú quieres.

—Sería lo lógico, pero este sujeto hace todo menos lo lógico. Tú crees que es muy bueno, pero no lo es... lo es cuando haces las cosas como quiere él. Como cuando estabas embarazada. Por un lado era mi amigo y era paciente y agradable, si y sólo si yo hacía las cosas como él quería. Incluyendo no llevarte de su lado.

—Cymru... —le mira, preocupada.

—What?

—Deberías tratar de aceptarle un poco más y ser menos duro con él

El británico hace los ojos en blanco.

—Galia... dime, ¿Crees que Rome va a dejarte ir conmigo?

—Oui.

—¿Sabes qué creo yo? Que es perfectamente capaz de decirte que sí, hacer que me confíe y en la primera que pueda darme una puñalada por la espalda.

—Cymru!

Gales la mira un poco extrañado porque parece algo exasperada y ella no suele nunca llegar a ese punto.

—Tú misma sabes que no va a ser fácil, me lo has dicho... tú misma tenías miedo de que con tal de que no te enamoraras viniera tras de mí a seducirme. ¿Sí o no? No vas a intentar defenderle ahora y decirme que es confiable.

—Lo que pasa es que no es fácil esto que me pides y aun así me estoy esforzando —desconsolada. El chico le pone las manos en los hombros con suavidad y la atrae hacia él —. Y creo que nunca vas a estar satisfecho del resultado.

—Sí que voy a estarlo... N-no pienses eso —la abraza acariciándole la espalda —. Quizás sí debería intentar darle el beneficio de la duda...

—Es que tú quisieras que le odiara como tú le odias y ojalá le odiaras menos.

—Yo crecí odiándole, como mis hermanos le odian... Nos había quitado a mother y dejado indefensos siendo pequeños, se llevó a England también... Y luego vuelve y te lastima a ti —explica —. Es difícil odiarle menos desde mi perspectiva... Y si ve en mí además, la latente amenaza de llevarte...

—Pero ahora eres mayor y ya puedes entenderle un poco.

—Puedo intentarlo, yes. Pero es que... —cambia el peso de pie y suspira —. ¿De verdad crees que sería sensato relajarme a su alrededor? Siento que tengo tantas cosas que perder con él... ¿Qué ocurriría contigo si no me dieran celos que te acostaras con él? Sólo estoy ganando esto porque él te descuida, pero en cualquier momento puede venir por ti otra vez, y tú le quieres ya, naturalmente le quieres... De ahí a enamorarte…

—¡No! ¿Por qué crees que soy tan débil y que tú eres mi segundo plato?

—Porque aún estamos teniendo esta conversación, aún encuentras difícil dejarles y aunque me guste ignorarlo, yo también tengo una historia. ¿Por qué crees tú que yo soy tan fuerte y tan seguro de mí mismo?

—¡Porque yo te doy seguridad cuando te digo que te quiero a ti!

—¿Me quieres a mí no importa si Rome deja todo lo demás y viene atrás de ti?

—Oui!

—¿Ni siquiera si pudieras garantizar que él te iba a hacer todo el caso del mundo a ti...?

—Oui.

Gales sonríe un poquito con eso, apretando los ojos y apretándola a ella.

—Y ni siquiera te has tenido que casar conmigo...

Es que Galia hasta lo fulmina un poquito. El británico la mira y le hace un cariño en la mejilla.

—I love you too. No te enfades que te ves demasiado guapa cuando me echas esas miradas y estamos en público.

Galia niega con la cabeza y se le escapa igual la sonrisa. El galés sonríe un poco también y ahí van a traerle a Suiza el radiocasete viejo como una mala cosa.

—Look... confío en ti y tú eres muy buena para leer a la gente. Si dices que debería, voy a... ser menos duro con Rome ahora que vamos a hablar con él —asegura Gales.

Suiza mira la radio casetera pensando que, hala, no está tan mal. Él tenía una igual. Ojalá sí que se oiga bien, abre a ver si tiene algún casete adentro. Y no, no lo hay. Mira a Austria con cara de circunstancias y busca donde conectarla a ver si tienen suerte y en el radio... (¿Ha mencionado ya que ODIA este sitio?).

—Señora Lorenz, ¿no hay un músico que toque aquí? Así como el músico del palacio —digo, si viven estacionados en...

—Sí sabe que ésta ya no es residencia imperial hace muchos años... ¿verdad?

—No pareciera, sinceramente. No me puedo creer que me diga que no hay forma de bailar una pieza en este lugar a cualquier hora del día. ¡Eso debería poder hacerse siempre! —protesta Suiza y mira hacia Austria —. ¿No crees?

—Ja, estaría bien.

—Por ahora, ¿no hay un casete o algo así qué poner de música? —pregunta el rubio encontrando un contacto, ¡yay!

—¿Tal vez en la radio? —pregunta la señora Lorenz.

Suiza piensa que en la semana vendrá a instalarle un sistema de audio sí o sí, buscando en la radio algo, mirando a Austria a ver si se muere del horror con esa idea o no. El de ojos purpura se acerca a ver cómo es que suena ese... aparato.

—Creo que si lo sintonizamos bien puede ser soportable... —dice el helvético con carita de circunstancias.

—Enciéndelo.

Ahí va Suiza a encenderlo, bajándole casi del todo el volumen por no querer dejarle sordo. Ya le conocen. Y no... No suena bien. Nop. El banquero trata de sintonizar una estación en la que se escuche además algo de Strauss... mueve el sintonizador con suavidad.

No, el austriaco aprieta los ojos.

—Nein? Es... seguro alguna estación sonará bien.

—Tienes mucha fe en ello.

—Antes no había otra opción... ¿Nunca oíste el radio?

—Ja, pero tampoco me gustaba.

—Österreich pero... es que si queremos ahora mismo bailar esta es la única cosa que hay para oír música.

—Ya lo sé —aprieta los ojos y prefiere irse y dejarle hacer.

Suiza se muerde el labio y le baja más el sonido para que no le moleste, acercándose del todo a la bocina con el culo bastante al aire, tratando de sintonizar la música lo mejor posible. Austria lo nota de refilón y tiene que detenerse y girarse para asegurarse que está viendo bien.

Oh sí que está viendo bien, y Suiza ni siquiera se ha enterado de nada. Y se está ahí además un buen rato de cabeza en el suelo moviendo cosas hasta que, ¡ajajá! Consigue una estación al fin en donde suena algo que pareciera ser medio bailable. Mueve la antena, la casetera, y al final termina por subir el volumen.

—¿Qué te parece así? —se incorpora un poco mirando a Austria, que está bastante más cerca de lo que esperaba.

El más pequeño se sonroja, sin enterarse de nada. ¡Pues no levantes el culo de esa forma!

—Está bien, déjalo.

—Me-Me... —vacila porque Gales lo había puesto tan bonito —. Tendría yo... el... honor. Nein. Me-ME concedes el... honor de bailar este baile... —aprieta los ojos porque eso es repetitivo e idiota.

—¿Qué te pasa?

El mayor se sonroja más porque lo que le pasa es que intenta pedirte de bonita manera que bailes con él... ¡Como es obvio!

—¿Estás bien?

—Ja... sólo quería preguntarte si me concedes el... honor... de bailarme... —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Bailarte?

—Nein... con-conmigo. ¡Qué bailes conmigo, hombre! Bitte!

—¡Pero no me grites!

—Lo siento... —cierra la boca y se sonroja más, bajando la cabeza regañadito.

Austria suspira y le busca las manos igual. El de ojos verdes traga saliva y se le acelera el corazón ipso facto, como cada vez que bailan... porque están cerca y el moreno se ve muy guapo bailando y lo hace muy bien aunque él en realidad no lo hace tanto. Se olvida de todo lo demás tratando de concentrarse en el baile.

—Vamos, acércate...

Suiza traga saliva y levanta una de las manos para ponerla en el hombro de Austria con precisión milimétrica. Da un pasito hacia él manteniendo aun la enorme distancia. Deberías ir con Alemania a que te dé unas lecciones de cómo bailar. El austriaco le toma de la cintura, sonriendo.

—Un dos tres, un dos tres... —cuenta en voz alta pensando en los pasos y en no equivocarse.

Austria sonríe de lado oyéndole y guiándole un poco en esos pasitos fáciles. Por lo pronto, el suizo no se equivoca, lo cual lo tranquiliza bastante, una vez establece bien el ritmo ya puede automatizar estos pasos.

—Estaba peleando tu madre con Wales.

—¿Por?

—Por Rome.

—Oh, ¿qué les pasa?

—Por lo que oí, Rome le ha dado a tu madre una tarjeta... la misma tarjeta que le había dado en principio a Vater. Wales dice que el que Rome lleve el control de su dinero hace que tenga el control general de su vida.

—Oh... ¿estabas intentando a ver si podías ofrecerle algún plan de cuenta conjunta?

—De hecho... Nein. Wales estaba intentando ser él el que manejara su cuenta, lo cual no me extraña con el desastre y la poca estabilidad que suele tener Rome en las cuentas... inversiones de DEMASIADO riesgo, odio llevarle la contabilidad, ¡es imposible! Pero entiendo... el concepto. De hecho, no quise decirle a tu madre pero yo mismo he visto sus estados de cuenta.

—¿Y?

—Y pues... sí que se puede saber en qué cosas gasta el dinero... y en qué sitios. De hecho mucho mejor sabemos de ella que de Rome. Pero Wales no parece muy contento con eso.

El músico suspira con eso.

—Aun así creo que se han arreglado bastante bien... han discutido aún más sobre Rom —Suiza el espía —. Tu madre le ha dicho cosas bonitas, en realidad...

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas como que le prefiere a él antes que a Rom, lo cual para ser de alguien que vive en esa casa... —impresionado. El austriaco sonríe con eso —. Me quedé pensando... en vater.

—¿Y qué concluiste?

—Que quizás ahora vaya a visitar menos a mi madre... —aprieta los ojos —. Aunque eso es lo que él quiere, ¿no? Quedarse solo con Rome... tendrá una menos a la qué atender. Aunque Vater... y Galia... ¿no le ha pedido que se case con él también?

—Ja, se lo había pedido varias veces.

—Entonces no sé si le haga bien la idea o no. Creo que todos los que viven ahí viven en un delicado equilibrio, como alguien se salga...

—Tal vez no pase nada.

—Tal vez Vater se quede con Rom —sonríe un poco.

—A eso me refiero —asiente.

—Y... ¿dónde van a vivir y eso? ¿Crees que haya que apoyar a tu madre con dinero?

—Supongo que se mudará con él a Cardiff.

Suiza se encoge de hombros puesto que le da un poco igual la verdad, si no hay que dar dinero no tiene problema.

—Quieren los datos de las flores de nuestra boda —sonríe un poco.

—Oh, los tienes guardado, ¿verdad?

—Tengo las facturas —y quizás hasta las flores congeladas criogenizadas...

—Seguro te agradecerán —sonríe. El mayor se sonroja un poco pero sonríe también.

—Nuestra boda fue más bonita... —declara, recargándosele un poco encima.

—Aun no has visto la suya.

—Nein, es que nuestra boda fue más bonita que todas las bodas... de la historia. Juntas.

El moreno se ríe.

—Nein, es vedad... fuera del discurso del padrino, y de Deutschland... fue perfecta. Ellos no van a tener una música así de bonita, ni un novio así de gua... —cierra la boca y se sonroja.

Austria le sonríe más y le acaricia con los dedos en la mano.

—E-En resumen... es la primera vez que bailas conmigo aquí... —se le acerca un poco más.

—¿Y qué te parece la experiencia?

—Bastante... —le mira y se sonroja un poco —. Ehm... Yo... Seguro has bailado aquí con gente que baila mejor que yo...

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? —le hace dar una vuelta.

—Que tú no habías pensado en bailar aquí conmigo... —la da, con movimientos firmes y poco graciosos, pero los pasos precisos.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—¿Lo habías pensado? No tienes que… inventártelo. En esa época tú no... Bueno... Estabas con Ungarn, ya lo sé —intenta hacerle el dar una vuelta... qué peligroso.

—Pero estuviste aquí con Frankreich —recuerda y el suizo aprieta los ojos.

—Ja, y pensé que sería bueno, en realidad.

—Supongo que él fue quien te enseñó a bailar.

—Intentó. Ja. Desde luego él y yo en persona abrimos el baile aquí... —se le esconde un poco en la boa —. ¿Y sabes qué pensaba yo ese día?

—Was?

—Que seguro tú te burlarías de él, de vernos, por estar bailando aquí con el cabrero... —confiesa apretando los ojos y sonrojándose.

—Ja, es posible.

Ahora sí que el más pequeño se equivoca y da un pasito de más, mirándole con la boca abierta. Austria sólo sonríe, confiado.

—¡No soy un cabrero! Y eres idiota y... ¡Ugh! ¿Ves? ¡No sé a qué sacas a cuento siempre lo de France si a ti te da igual y te daba igual entonces! —protesta. Austria se ríe porque no le da igual.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo hubiera sido el señor del palacio entonces?

—Te refieres a... Si tú lo hubieras... ¿Si tú hubieras estado aquí?

—Si yo hubiera sido Frankreich.

Suiza se sonroja y abre la boca... se le esconde otra vez en la boa.

—Todo habría sido muy diferente entonces...

—¿En qué? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Pues... habría tenido más ganas de aprender a bailar, para empezar... —confiesa en un susurrito.

—¿Sí?

—Además es que este maldito lugar es... tú. Hacer todo aquí era... como hacerlo contigo ahí —ni creas que no pensaba en ti en tu cama.

—Nein, no lo era.

—Sí que lo era, a donde YO volteaba.. —Suiza estaba un poquito loco desde antes, hablando contigo cuando no estabas... dime tú si no iba a hablar "contigo" estando en tu casa.

—Nein, porque no estaba.

—De haber estado no habría pasado de la puerta de servicio —sonríe de lado —. Siendo honestos, ¿sabes qué habría pasado de ser tú France?

—¿Ajá?

—Hubiera sido yo el peón o el cabrero... y tú hubieras tenido tus cenas elegantes y me habrías invitado sólo por invitarme cuando te convenía. Como France. Me vestía bien, me enseñaba a comportarme y me tenía por aquí cuando era necesario exhibirme, como un trofeo más.

—A lo mejor hubiera sido como ahora.

—¿Cómo es ahora? —le aprieta un poco la mano, porque inicialmente a eso se refería con que hubiera sido menos horrible. Habrían estado juntos y sido felices, y tenido diferencias pero... cada uno habría tenido sus cosas qué aportar. Sonríe igualmente un poquito.

—Así. Tú bailando conmigo y yo dejándote trabajar —sonríe sinceramente. El mayor sonríe aun más, sonrojándose.

—Es una pena que no fuera así... porque puede que hubiera podido acostumbrarme a vivir en un palacio como este... —confiesa.

—Ja? Hace unos minutos lo detestabas.

—Bueno, es que... no sería tal como es... habría otras cosas —ahora está bailando un poco mejor y más suelto, ¡y por una vez sin pensar!

—¿Cuáles? ¿Unas cuantas banderas con cruces?

—Por ejemplo... —se sonroja más —, o un foso alrededor. Con tiburones. Algo que no permitiera a nadie que entrara. Y habría unos pocos menos de adornos.

Austria se ríe con eso.

—Me gusta como estamos ahora, en realidad... mucho. Aunque creo que a ti te gustaría un poco más...

—¿El qué?

—Un palacio de estos... en vez de mi cabaña de cabrero.

—Hace tiempo que no es exactamente una cabaña —concede. Suiza sonríe considerando esto una confirmación suficiente para el resto de su vida —. Aunque no le vendría mal una nueva capa de pintura

—¡Pero si casi está recién pintada! —lo que quieres es que la pinte en verano con poca ropa, ¡ya te conocemos!

—Decidido entonces, la semana que viene toca pintar.

—¡Con el calor que hace!

—Puedes pedir ayuda a Deutschland y Preussen.

Míralo qué listo. Claro, ¿ves qué bien? ¿A España no lo invitas?

Es que el helvético lo FULMINA ¡No! Va a pintar él solo porque Suiza no necesita ayuda para nada. Puede que Canadá, ¿te sirve, Austria?

No, no es lo mismo.

Ya, ya sabemos que no es lo mismo, Mr. Cínico. Aunque Liechtenstein va a agradecértelo. Pero el austriaco está pensando en acostarse con Suiza contra la pared húmeda y dejar la marca imborrable hasta que vuelvan a pintar.

Ohh... Eso le daría MUCHISIMA vergüenza. La perfecta silueta de la espalda y el culo. Sí, temo decir que es muy buena idea. Puede ser en algún lado donde luego vaya un mueble, si le hace sentir mejor.

Puede que le haga sentir menos nervioso si cuelga la bicicleta o algo así encima de la silueta. No, creo que Austria prefiere en el salón. Ah... ¿adentro también hay que pintar?

Oh... cielos, ¡¿quiere la silueta por dentro en el salón?!

Sí.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Gales y Galia les interrumpen en el baile y Austria carraspea por lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Por qué no cambiamos? —propone Gales, sonriente.

El austriaco levanta las cejas y mira a Suiza de reojo. Este se sonroja con Galia y abraza un poco más a Austria casi con terror.

—Sólo es un baile —le da un besito en la sien.

El helvético se sonroja más pero... vale, vale, los besitos ayudan siempre un montonazo. Le suelta un poco sin decir nada y da un micro pasito hacia Galia, que también se acerca a él. Levanta la mano para ponerla en su hombro y luego piensa que... es mujer… La baja a su cintura en un baile raro desde ya.

Galia le sonríe y se le repega bastante más de lo que hace Austria. El menor levanta las cejas con eso y se sonroja porque... Está muy cerca. Así que da un micro pasito hacia atrás. Y ella con él.

Pues Suiza da otro mini pasito atrás. Y ahí Galia va detrás porque la idea de un baile es que la chica, que es ella, siga al chico. Él se sonroja porque además está acostumbrado a que Austria le lleve, así que no se mueve, sólo le mira.

—¿Estás bien?

—O-Oui, oui... —susurra sonrojadito mirando hacia la zona en la que están demasiado cerca esperando que se mueva y recordando en ese momento que el que se debe mover es él. Susurra para él —. Es como Liechtenstein...

—¿Quién?

—Tú, yo... Eres mujer —susurra.

—Sí que lo soy —sonrisa y le caricia, provocando que el suizo se sonroje bastante —, pensaba que lo sabías.

—N-No... o sea sí, sí que lo sabía, sólo para bailar es diferente...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Österreich siempre me lleva a mí.

—Oh... ¿y no sabes?

—No, sí que sé. Liechtenstein. Puedo llevarla. E-Empecemos, ¿vale?

—Ella me recuerda muchísimo a Helvetia —asiente, siguiéndole.

—Liechtenstein. Se-Se parece a mi madre, ja, más físicamente que otra cosa. Non?

—Oui, ella se comporta muy parecido a Österreich —sonríe. El chico se sonroja y asiente —. Es una bonita mezcla de los dos.

—Aunque sí tiene sus cosas... Como nosotros. No sólo el físico. Es mucho más dedicada que Österreich para el ejercicio, es más fuerte y... —se calla con eso, sonrojándose más y apretando los ojos.

—Oui? Eso es bonito.

—Ga-Galia, que-quería preguntarte o-otra cosa...

—¿El qué?

—Tú que le conoces bien... ¿Qué crees que puedo hacer por Ö-Österreich que sea especial?

—¿Hacer de qué?

—Es que... se ha enfadado y con razón, pero quiero... hacer algo bonito para él, pero todo lo que se me ocurre ya lo he hecho...

—Es que tú siempre haces cosas bonitas por él.

—Pero...es que esto fue horrible. ¡Le pedí el divorcio! ¡Y no quiero divorciarme!

—Oui, estaban los dos muy tristes.

—Por eso quiero hacer algo... bonito.

—¿Y no se te ocurre el qué?

—Es que todo lo que se me ocurre ya lo he hecho y no es especial...

—¿Y qué dice él? —sonríe porque le parece muy tierno.

—¡Que le haga feliz, lo cual es complicado! Yo creo que debería hacer algo especial pero... Pero no sé qué. Ayúdame, tú eres su madre. Quizás podrías preguntarle.

—¿Qué te haría a ti feliz que él hiciera?

—Que me dijera que... —se detiene, y vacila un poco pensándoselo mejor —. Nein, a mí me hace feliz como estamos.

—A lo mejor deberías hacerle lo que te haría feliz o lo que quisieras que él te hiciera a ti.

Suiza se sonroja un poco porque eso implica darle muchos abrazos y decirle que le quiere demasiadas veces.

—¿No te parece? —pregunta ella al ver que no responde.

—¿Y ya? No... Crees que requiera algo... ¿Especial?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como... Es que un piano otra vez no puedo darle... Ni puedo decirle que se case conmigo porque eso ya lo hizo él... Y dijo que le gustaba mi casa. ¿Un regalo? ¿Un viaje? Algo que a él le guste... No puedo tocar un instrumento o hacer algo que le guste como él cuando me-me dio mi a-anillo —aprieta los ojos al recordarlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Cual cosa? Otro piano es idiota, que se case... Pues ya estamos casados. No sé tocar un instrumento y aún cuando aprendiera lo haría mal, y... No sé qué le gusta como él escalando conmigo. Ir a... Un... Sitio... ¿Un concierto? Ya va, si él es el director y sí no lo es, alguien va a equivocarse y no le gustará...

—Pero algo más le gustará, ¿no?

—Pues... le gusta... —la mira con cara de circunstancias —, estar quieto ahí, componer música, ehm... quizás debería saber qué otras cosas le gustan. Iba a poner un sistema de sonido aquí, pero eso es... eso lo suele hacer Deutschland. Como todo.

—Ah, tal vez él pueda darte alguna idea, son buenos amigos.

El helvético hace un poco los ojos en blanco porque no le gusta mucho hablar con Alemania.

—Bueno... Seguro me dirá que a Österreich le encantaría que entrara a la Comunidad Europea. De hecho Österreich me ha mandado justamente a que le mejore alguno de los tratados...

—¿Y no quieres?

—¿Entrar a la Comunidad? NUNCA, para que me roben dinero para los refugiados, S.

—Oh... ¿no es ayuda humanitaria?

—¡Bastante ayuda humanitaria hago yo ya!

—Oh...

—Pero eso es de Deutschland, a Österreich todo eso no le importa… creo. Le importan otras cosas como la música o Liechtenstein... o... cosas suyas. Es que no sé, quizás... no sé...

—Es raro que no sepas, ¿no?

Suiza se sonroja agobiándose con ello, bajando la mirada.

—Quizás por eso no es tan feliz... —murmura riñéndose mentalmente a si mismo por no poner suficiente atención o no darse cuenta de qué otras cosas le gustaban a Austria.

Le gustaba estar ahí, sentado componiendo, o leyendo libros o... haciendo cosas. Quizás debía preguntarle a Liechtenstein... o a Alemania. O a Hungría... o al mismo España. Seguro TODOS ellos sabían qué otras miles de cosas le gustaban a Austria menos él. Se le acelera el corazón de golpe mirando a Austria de reojo, entrando un poquito en pánico.

—A lo mejor le gustaría que le preguntaras.

—¿Qué cosas le gustan? Quizás… aunque seguramente va a preguntarme, con toda la razón, que por qué no las sé...

—Oh... pero él suele ser bastante reservado, ¿verdad?

—Ja... pero quizás debería conocerle mejor...—mira a Galia desconsolado.

—No será que le gustan cosas como a ti y por eso no les prestas atención.

—Pues... no le gustan cosas que a mí sí, como las armas y el ejercicio... pero es que creo que sí le gusta estar una tarde trabajando y él componiendo o leyendo algo en casa, o le gusta salir a cenar fondue, o prepararlo en la casa... le gusta hacer postres también pero no suele hacer porque es un flojo... pero si le gustan todas esas cosas.

—Entonces sí lo sabes.

—¡Pero eso es lo que hacemos SIEMPRE! No es nada especial... es decir, la vida diaria sí que sé lo que le gusta, pero algo especial que le hiciera ilusión que yo le diera... no.

—Creo que eso es porque cada vez que sabes de algo así se lo das y lo conviertes en algo diario.

—Pero eso hace que no pueda darle nada bonito y especial...

—Mmmm... Bueno, o sólo que tengas que esforzarte un poco más.

—Voy a esforzarme mucho más... de verdad —decidido.

—Creo que eso estará bien entonces.

—Sólo he hablado de mí... —se sonroja y asiente —, felicidades por la boda.

Y se gana otro beso en la mejilla. El suizo se le queda en blanco la cabeza, sonrojándose un montón y teniendo que dar un pasito atrás. Y ahí va tras él otra vez.

—¡N-No deberías darme besos! —susurra histeriquito.

—¿Eh?

—A-Así... E-Eres una mujer que... Va a estar casada y Wales seguro se pone nervioso.

—Pero... es que me gusta darte besos.

—¿Pe-Pero por qué? ¿No te gusta más darle besos a él?

—Los besos que le doy a él son distintos.

—¿Estos son besos que le das a tu... yerno?

—A mi sobrino —sonríe. Suiza parpadea y tiene que pensar un poco en ese asunto de que... es la hermana de su madre.

—Cielos... olvido que Österreich y yo estamos tan emparentados... —aun así se relaja porque, ser su sobrino es mejor que ser su... chico raro que le gusta.

—Ah, esto no va de Österreich. Si no de tú y yo —le acaricia suavemente el rostro. El chico se sonroja un poco con eso y piensa que... vale, quizás debería...

—Galia... ¿Necesitas ayuda de algún tipo para la boda?

—Oui.

Suiza, tú y tu bocota.

—¿Q-Qué necesitas?

—La verdad es que no sé cómo organizar algo como esto ni qué debería hacer.

Suiza toma aire profundamente.

—La verdad Österreich, para organizar... es muchísimo mejor que yo. Yo hago cosas, él... sabe mejor cómo organizarlas.

—Oh... le preguntaré. Pero tú me ayudaras con el palacio, ¿verdad?

—Yo te ayudo si quieres a organizar cosas... o... con lo que pueda, oui, incluyendo el palacio —así es como Suiza acabará organizando media boda.

—Merci! —el abrazo. Galos... Te hacen bailar a su son, Suiza.

Suiza aprieta los ojos... Sí, cien por ciento... Suiza está perdido con los galos.

Gales por su parte hace una copia de reverencia bastante... Francesa para Austria para pedirle que baile con él. El austriaco levanta las cejas un poco descolocado al principio pero... no tarda en reaccionar accediendo.

El británico le toma de la cintura sin acercarse demasiado y empieza a llevarle con cierta naturalidad, aunque sonrojándose un poquito.

—Ehm... Quería hablar contigo, una cierta formalidad nada más.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Austria en realidad no tiene ningún problema en dejarse llevar como cuando baila con Alemania o con España... en realidad Gales le parece una extraña mezcla entre ambos.

—Es que siento que sería apropiado pedirle a alguien la mano de Galia y no acabo de encontrar quién sería la persona adecuada.

Austria levanta las cejas con eso.

—Lo sé, es sólo una formalidad pero yo soy un poco de la vieja escuela —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Y de todos, has decidido que yo sería la persona adecuada?

—Algo así. Está... Rome, que me parece exagerado, my mother, que es absurdo... La hermana de Galia... Y tú.

—Mein Vater... Frankreich... ja. Veo por dónde vas, supongo que no está de más que tengas un aliado que apruebe esto.

—Quizás es un intento desesperado, yes... Prefiero pensar en ello como una formalidad. No puedo casarme con Galia sin, dijeran popularmente, la bendición de alguien. Asumo que si estás aquí es que tú lo apruebas.

—En realidad, sí. Ella está de acuerdo y tú quieres hacerlo, no veo por qué iba a oponerme.

Gales sonríe un poco.

—No tenemos muchos... Aliados. Creo que eso no ayuda a Galia —tuerce la boca y Austria la mira, bailando con Suiza —. A decir verdad tampoco me ayuda a mí... Uno piensa en esto como algo alegre. Tú sabes...

—Mein Vater aprenderá a entenderlo. Quizás le cueste, pero lo hará, es inteligente y razonable. Y Helvetia no va a oponerse tampoco, es discreta y reservada y no creo que sea de meterse en esa clase de problemas sin una razón de verdadero peso. Ahora bien... no puedo ayudarte con los latinos, son impredecibles.

—Ayer Germania hizo algo impredecible que no incluía su puño colisionando con mi mejilla... Fue amable y agradable conmigo por primera vez.

—Tal vez lo ha entendido ya, entonces, es un hombre íntegro y no suele actuar de manera taimada. Yo que tú lo aprovecharía.

—Es... Mi propósito conseguir que Galia y yo hablemos con Rome después de estar aquí en Wien...

—He vivido mi vida entera rodeado de italianos y es aun ahora que no logro comprenderles del todo —confiesa—. Buena suerte con eso.

—Yo sólo conozco un poco mejor a France... Y no... No confío en Rome. No debería decirlo pero creo que él piensa que aún tiene derechos sobre ella.

—Ni estoy seguro que sea una batalla que valga la pena lidiar.

—Por mi parte le ignoraría, pero es que Galia —ojos en blanco.

—De todos modos, los derechos sobre ella dependen de ella, no de Rom.

—El peligro es que él la convenza... Aunque tu madre es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.

—De todos modos... me temo que no tienes mucho que hacer aquí. Puede parecer frío, pero si ella se deja convencer tal vez es que al final esto no tenía que ser —valora, serio. El británico se sonroja un poco más pensando en Escocia, sonríe de lado.

—Imaginarás que esa resolución no es tan simple como aparenta serlo.

—Desde luego, pero yo no iría a pedirle absolutamente nada a Rom, ya bastante es que ella le dé derechos como para que tú también se los otorgues yendo a rogarle.

Gales se sonroja un poco más porque eso hace completo sentido.

—Aunque esa es nada más mi opinión —se encoge de hombros el austriaco —. No estoy seguro de cómo funciona vuestra relación en profundidad, seguro tú sabes mucho mejor que yo que es lo que tienes que hacer.

—Es complicado todo, aunque tienes un buen punto —admite algo incomodo ahora mismo.

—En cualquier caso, si me permites el cambio de tema, me veo en la obligación que pedirte un favor personal —frunce un poco el ceño. Gales parpadea agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

—¿Cual favor?

—He sabido que tu madre está haciendo cosas inadecuadas alrededor de Spanien. Quiero que pare —enfatiza las últimas palabras y el galés aprieta los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No... no es muy adecuado estar hablando de esto, pero les he visto y no me ha gustado.

—¿Visto? —levanta las cejas —. ¿Quieres decir que han hecho... algo de verdad?

—¿De verdad?

—Tenía yo la idea de que era algo un poco idílico de mo... —carraspea —, entre ambos.

—Y así es, pero aun así, por si acaso.

Gales frunce un poco el ceño, pensando, porque no le parece demasiado propio de su madre el ir por ahí seduciendo hombres casados que no sean Rome... Bueno en general seduciendo a nadie.

—Quizás es un malentendido —replica sin agresividad, mas Austria le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Seguro que lo es, pero que no vuelva a pasar.

Una parte del cerebro de Gales está saboreando desde ya la carrilla que van a echarle a su madre con todo esto. Sonríe un poco.

—Yo me encargo —dice el británico.

Austria asiente y sonríe, porque eso quería oir.

—Bueno, admito que me he sentido transportado al pasado con este baile... Cuando aún uno resolvía problemas a susurros y en la duración de una pieza —le hace dar una vuelta y vas a descubrir, Austria, que sólo sabe echar a la persona hacia atrás una vez termina la vuelta.

Austria se deja hacer la vuelta y cuando le echa atrás levanta las cejas.

—Ah, perdona... Con Galia lo hago siempre así —le endereza.

—Ehm... ya.

El de cabello castaño carraspea un poco y le suelta un poco torpemente. No dejas de ser británico, querido. Austria también carraspea.

—Ehm... Gracias por el baile y... Por la mano de tu madre —se pasa una mano por el pelo —, y los consejos.

—No hay de qué.

Gales se gira a Galia y a Suiza pensando aún en lo que Austria ha dicho de no pedir nada a Roma. Se sonroja un poco porque él sí pretendía pedirle... y no debía. Ya era bastante con que Galia le considerara tanto como para el darle poder sobre sí mismo. Suspira.

Lo que pasa a continuación es que Galia pide bailar con Austria. Y Gales... pues va a tener que pedir bailar con Suiza. Y esperad a ver la pareja PERFECTA que hace Austria y Galia. De hecho es que el suizo va a decirle a Gales que mejor les vean bailar porque van a hacer todo un espectáculo.

Es que... son de la altura perfecta, del tamaño perfecto, se mueven al unísono con los mismos movimientos con la misma cadencia y ritmo y ni siquiera necesitan pensar demasiado, Galia sabe EXACTAMENTE qué hacer y cómo hacerlo sin que Austria tenga que decirle así que él se atreve a hacer TODO lo que sabe.

Suiza y Gales terminan con la bocota abierta, ambos deseando poder bailar así con su respectiva pareja.

Y además a ella le gusta, así que se ríe, tan bonita, pegándole la risa a su hijo de una forma un poco más sutil. Suiza sonríe porque es bonito ver a Austria así con su madre, creo que hasta les roba una foto... ejem.

Cuando la canción acaba ella hace un "ooooh" de desilusión y Austria le sonríe con ternura. Igual ella abraza a su hijo y le roba un besito.

—Creo que ya sé quien tiene que ensayar mucho para la boda... —susurra Gales a Suiza en una especie de chiste, refiriéndose a él mismo, claro.

Suiza suspira, sonriendo levemente aunque volviendo a sentirse un poquito fuera de... lugar. Alguien como Galia era perfecta para Austria y él... era torpe y para nada elegante.

Aun así, ahí van los dos de vuelta. El británico le sonríe cómplice a Galia, emocionado de que haya bailado así con su hijo. Ella casi que da saltitos tan ilusionada.

—Se ven guapísimos... —susurra Gales para Galia, algo estudiado, sonriéndole.

—¡Eso es porque él baila muy, muy bien! —tan orgullosa.

—Eso he visto... voy a tener que pedirle clases de baile para la boda —le hace un cariño en la cara.

Suiza se guarda las manos en los bolsillos y se sonroja igual, acercándose a Austria sin decir nada.

La gala asiente, tan inocente y tan dura. Gales aprieta los ojos porque... además él siente que baila muy muy bien para... Irlanda, que es buenísimo para cantar y para saber cosas de música, pero esta actividad es una de esas de señoritingo que le hacen estar bastante orgulloso. Igual se ríe un poco y ella le da un beso a él también, ¿por qué no?

El helvético le toma suavecito la mano a Austria, sin mirarle del todo. Se la aprieta un poco.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta el de anteojos. El mayor asiente suavecito y vacila un instante, sonrojándose más —. Has sobrevivido a un baile con mi madre, enhorabuena —asegura un poco sarcástico.

—Pobre, aunque no la pisé... creo que ya sabemos que la próxima vez va a pedir mejor bailar contigo —le hace un cariñito en la mano.

—No estoy seguro.

—Tsk... Claro que sí, mira qué contenta está. Han bailado muy bien —asegura y se le acerca un micropoquitín.

—Pero le gustas más tú.

—Nein. Como su sobrino. Me lo ha dicho hace un rato —asegura y se gira hasta ponerse frente a frente.

—Mmmm —no muy seguro, frunce un poco el ceño. Suiza parpadea sin entender el ceño fruncido.

—Was?

El austriaco se encoge de hombros, aun un poquito de mal humor. Suiza levanta la mano con la que está tomando la de Austria hasta llevársela a los labios y le toma de la muñeca con suavidad para darle un beso en la palma de la mano. El moreno sólo le mira hacer.

—Danke... —le da un besito en la palma de la mano y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Por?

—Por existir. Y estar aquí. Y bailar bonito, y traer tu argolla, y quererme.

El austriaco levanta las cejas.

—E-Es... es bonito. Y me hace querer todo el tiempo hacerlo mejor. Aunque... —aprieta los ojos —. Aunque no sea lo suficiente. De verdad que quiero que lo sea. Quiero bailar contigo y... estar contigo cada vez más, y aprender qué te gusta y averiguar qué sería especial...

Austria sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—Y quizás te gustaría que bailara como tu madre, o que... fuera tu amigo como Deutschland o que fuera más guapo como Spanien o... bueno lo que sea que haga Ungarn... Pero creo que... la normalidad conmigo también te gusta. Espero. E-El... que intente hacerte feliz, a-aunque no sea con cosas tan... espectaculares.

—¿Y?

El suizo le mira de reojo porque siempre le parece que debería de decirle algo aún más bonito o más... especial.

—Y... Y... No sé cómo quererte más. Nunca creo quererte lo correcto, antes quería quererte menos, ahora quisiera encontrar la forma de quererte más y mejor... quizás si me dijeras cómo…

Austria se ríe con eso.

—¿Estás jugando o algo? —parpadea y el menor niega —. Entonces dime qué hago.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Eso es más dificiiiiil —protesta, haciendo reír al austriaco —. ¿Sabes qué quiero de verdad en este momento? —le mira y frunce un poquito el ceño.

—Was?

El de ojos verdes le sigue mirando intensamente, y es que, en general, suele querer hacer esto. Se le SÚPER acelera el corazón, levanta una mano, le toma del cuello, se pone de puntas y le besa en los labios. Austria levanta las cejas y tras unos instantes, lo abraza de la cintura.

Suiza le abraza un poco mejor del cuello cuando lo hace, apretándole contra sí. Y la verdad es que siente más calientito el corazón con el beso. ¿Ven? ES un marido no tan horrible. Pues anda... ahí se separa después de un raaato mirando a Austria con los ojos entrecerrados, relamiéndose.

—Ich liebe dich —dioses derramas MIEL, Suiza.

—Echa a todo el mundo —susurra.

Suiza abre un poco los labios para decir algo, los cierra... Y muy muy obediente, ahí va de INMEDIATO. Órdenes claras.

—Galia, Wales... creo que deberían ir con la señora Lorenz a que les explique cómo funciona una boda en el jardín —sin mirar a nadie, pero casi empieza a arrastrarles hacia afuera a todos.

Austria espera pacientemente.

—A-Ah... vale —Gales asiente un poco y Suiza... es que si no les arrastra de manera LITERAL es porque... hay dos mujeres en la ecuación.

—Österreich y yo vamos a-a-a... ver los cuadros y... a... tomar unas fotos y ahora vamos con ustedes.

Galia toma a Gales del brazo sin hacer caso a Suiza sabiendo bien lo que van a hacer y pensando que sí deben interrogar a la señora Lorenz.

En cuanto Suiza consigue sacarles del salón cierra las puertas de ese lado y CORRE de manera incluso bastante obvia y ridícula, al otro lado a cerrarlas también. Austria le mira parado en el centro.

—Listo —vuelve y hasta se resbala un poquito en el suelo al detenerse frente a él. Sonrojado y todo. El sonrojo no disminuye cuando el austriaco le sonríe.

—Te acuerdas cuando...

—¿A-Ajá?

—¿Traías leche?

Suiza se queda con la boca abierta y frunce el ceño, dando un pasito atrás cuando el moreno sonríe.

—Ja, ja me acuerdo bien de cuando... de... cuando te esperaba por horas y luego ni siquiera me atendías tú —cruza los brazos. El menor sonríe más —. ¡No es chistoso! Era... odioso. Como tú.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera salido yo?

—¿Salido tú? ¿A dónde? ¿A atenderme?

—Ja. Yo solo.

—P-Pues... me habría sorprendido. Y... quizás hubiéramos hablado un poco más y más normal.

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que me viste después que... fuera yo a tu casa?

—U-Una mañana de marzo... —se sonroja y gira la cara en automático —, de uno de esos inviernos largos —responde.

—¿Ajá?

—No había donde más vender la leche. Y no quería venir aquí pero...

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Dónde estaba yo?

—Aquí... creo que deseaba que esa vez no estuvieras. Había venido otras veces y no estabas y ya me venía bien.

—¿Y qué pensaste?

El helvético se sonroja más y se mira los pies porque pensó que se veía súper guapo, y que estaba completamente jodido, porque ahí mismo confirmó lejos de odiarle como le odiaba hasta antes de que fuera a su casa... nunca iba a poder mirarle otra vez como antes.

—Pensé que eras un idiota —refunfuña sonrojándose más.

—¿Por?

—¡Por idiota, por existir! —ese chilloneo implica claramente que no pensó eso.

—Mmmm... ¿Y qué hubieras hecho de haber podido?

El suizo aprieta los ojos un instante y luego le mira.

—¿Tú qué pensaste cuando me viste?

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—Pero es que... Depende de lo que pensaste ti... —es si te digo lo que pensé de verdad o no.

—Lo que TÚ pensaste no depende en lo absoluto de mí.

Suiza cambia el peso de pie.

—Es que si pensaste que era un cabrero maloliente y te arrepentiste de lo que pasó... No quiero decirte lo que yo pensé —confiesa sinceramente.

—Tendrás que arriesgarte —se encoge de hombros. El mayor traga saliva porque esta época fue sumamente compleja.

—Pensé que nada volvería a ser igual... porque una parte de mí tenía esperanzas de que si te volvía a ver... —se humedece los labios y se sonroja más —, podría dejar de pensar en eso.

—¿Y? —le insta a hablar pero Suiza niega con la cabeza sin mirarle —. Nein?

—E-Es que no era tan fácil... pero no, no... Decididamente no dejé de pensar en eso. De hecho... estabas así y... —aprieta los ojos —. Te detesto, no me gusta pensar en esto es estúpido y seguro tú ni siquiera te acordabas de haber ido a mi casa, ni siquiera parecías... ugh!

—¿Parecía qué?

—¡Recordar lo que había pasado!

—Aun así no respondes a mi pregunta —sonríe porque le gusta el camino por el que va.

El banquero se sonroja, porque piensa que seguro se está riendo pensando "claro que ni siquiera lo recordaba y tú estabas aquí pensando en eso".

—¡¿Cual verdammt pregunta?!

—¿Qué habrías hecho...?

—¿S-Si qué?

—Si te hubieras encontrado conmigo... así, a solas. Aquí.

Suiza traga saliva pensando que... no habría tenido el valor de acercarse de nuevo a él y tratar de besarle y aún más... de acostarse con él. Porque Austria se había ido sin mirarle siquiera y... ¡Y! Vuelve a sentirse un muchacho.

—Hazlo.

El rubio le mira, y vacila otra vez... pero da un pasito hacia él. Debía... debía haber podido entonces tirárselo y tocarle... y hacerle lo mismo que le había hecho él. Oooootro pasito sonrojado hacia él y es que Austria le impone. El moreno le mira fijamente a los ojos, expectante.

—¿Ha-Habrías querido entonces que lo hi-hiciera?

—Depende de lo que estés pensando.

Suiza aprieta los ojos porque nada de lo que dice púber!Austria es reconfortante...

—¡Cállate, eres molesto! Eres molesto y tonto y no puedes ir ahí a mi casa y hacer eso y... ¡nada más! —hola chibi!Suiza.

—¿No puedo? ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Eh?

—¡Yo! Debí impedírtelo ese día y debería impedírtelo ahora mismo —bien, el rumbo de esto es mejor.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo, a ver?

—¡Qué te calles! —protesta sonrojado, cada vez más cerca, queriendo sacudirle y... callarle —. ¡Si no me vas a decir algo bueno, cierra la boca!

—Quién iba a querer decirte nada bueno a ti... cabrero.

—¡NO SOY UN CABRERO! ¡Y TÚ! ¡Tú fuiste ahí! Y... ¡Ahora estás aquí y no tienes a nadie que te defienda, podría hacerte lo que quisiera! Podría obligarte y forzarte y... —se le para enfrente y traga saliva.

—Desde luego que no —susurra sonriendo.

—¡Desde luego que sí puedo callarte y hacer contigo lo que quiera!

—Demuéstralo.

El helvético le pone una mano en la boca y le empuja atrás, hacia uno de los ventanales que dan a los jardines. Austria se deja igual.

—¿Por qué eres todo el tiempo idiota y difícil y...? Es que vas a ver cómo... TODOS van a ver —le gira contra el cristal y se sonroja —. ¡TODOS!

—¡De espaldas no! —protesta. Suiza vacila un instante y el austriaco se vuelve a él igualmente —. Sigue.

—¿Y por qué... no de espaldas?

—Yo no lo hice de espaldas.

Suiza le prensa un poco contra el cristal, pero le mira a los ojos y se le desfrunce un poco el ceño.

—No pierdas comba, sigue —protesta al ver que desfrunce el ceño. Pues ahí va Suiza y lo frunce otra vez.

—Ahora vas a que-... jarte, ¡UGH! ¡Cállate dije!

—¿Cómo no voy a quejarme si ni algo tan fácil sabes hacer? Se nota la falta de educación a la legua —pica. El helvético le vuelve a tapar la boca presionándole contra el cristal.

—¡No tengo falta de educación de ninguna! ¡Cállate! ¡Bájate los pantalones!

Austria le mira pero no se mueve, retándole, a lo que el suizo le fulmina con el ceño más fruncido aún, yendo él a desabrocharle el cinturón.

—Nunca haces nada útil, pero no creas que eso va a detenerme —susurra.

El moreno le lametea la mano y el más bajo la mano de golpe porque además... es que esto en general es súper sexual. Todo este asunto, le ha pedido que le haga ESO... se pone más nervioso aún. Austria le sonríe, de brazos cruzados.

—Sigue poniendo esa cara y te voy a poner de espaldas para que todos te vean... la zona —pantalones al suelo... se sonroja al mencionar a la zona.

—Ni te creas que podrías —nadie sabe si le está retando. Suiza frunce el ceño, le toma de la cintura y le da la vuelta —. Nein!

—¡Tú has dicho que no podría, te demuestro cómo sí que podría! —asegura, aunque le acaricia un poco la cintura y le gira otra vez.

—¡No todo el tiempo!

—¡¿No todo el tiempo qué?!

—Que lo hagamos…

—¡Porque no quiero ser malo contigo y es feo hacerlo de espaldas!

—¿Ves? Yo tengo razón —y lo empujan de nuevo de frente contra el cristal.

—¡No tienes razón! —le mete la mano a los calzoncillos a ver si así por dios se CALLA LA BOCA.

—Schweiz!

—W-Was? —detiene la mano, aunque... no le voltea.

—De cara.

—¿Vas a portarte bien si te-te giro?

—No, pero peor me portaré así.

—Österreich! —protesta y... tiene una idea, una bastante genial. Se sonroja con ella y decide que, siempre que tiene que hacer esto, ocupa ese recurso a ver si se calla. Le deja de planchar contra la ventana pero no le voltea, levanta la mano y tira suavemente de Mariazell.

Y ahí recibe su gemido. El rubio le gira de cara... porque es que no pueeeeeeeeeeeeeede. El austriaco se gira del todo de nuevo y le mira con intensidad. Suiza le quita el pañuelo del cuello, sonrojado con el gemido y la mirada.

—Saca el pie del pantalón.

Austria se los quita y el helvético sonríe un poco porque ha hecho una cosa que dijo. Aunque no tiene ningún merito… el moreno se quita los pantalones sin que se lo pidan…

—A-Ahora dime... ¿Qué hubieras pensado...?

—Vas a tener que sacármelo…

Suiza se sonroja con el doble sentido y el menor le mira por encima de las gafas. Pues nada, ahí va a sacárselo. Tú lo has pedido, aunque se humedece los labios.

—A-Aho... ra... di-dime... —susurra acercándose a él y pensando que... alguien podría verle a Austria el culo desde abajo. Sólo con esa idea y el gemido, Suiza ya está bastante contento.

—¿E-El qué?

—¿Qu-Qué pensaste cuando me viste?

—Cuando te vi... ¿c-cuándo?

—Después de... esa vez. Aquí —no le hace nada demasiado radical en la zona en cuestión, avergonzadito y torpe.

—F-Fue la... siguiente vez que volviste.

—¿A-Ajá?

—No me viste.

Suiza levanta las cejas, entendiendo.

—¿Y-Y tú a mí... sí? —le tiembla voz. El menor asiente y se recuerda a sí mismo estúpidamente escondido espiándole —. ¿Y p-por qué no... dejaste que te viera? —protesta un poco.

—Porque quería ver qué hacías tú.

—I-Intentaba... dejar de querer verte.. y una pequeña parte de mí...

—Estabas nervioso…

—Ja. C-Como tú a-ahora... —y tú tan tranquilo. Hasta tiemblas.

—Más.

Suiza traga saliva. Sí que lo estaba. MUCHÍSIMO más. El moreno sonríe un poco con la expresión de su marido.

—A-Aun así, ¿a-algún día pensaste que... volvería a pasar?

El austriaco se humedece los labios con eso mientras que el Suiza espera una respuesta.

—¿Eso qué es?

—Un sí.

El rubio se sonroja porque él quería que volviera a pasar aunque pensó que nunca pasaría. Le aplasta un poco contra el vidrio, con cuidado.

—¿Y-Y pensaste que pasaría aquí? Que sería tu... marido el ca- —traga saliva —, ¿cabrero?

—Nein...

—P-Pues sí va a pasar. Aquí. En el sa-salón de baile, voy a... hacerte bailar.

Austria gime un poquito más con eso y ahí va directo el helvético a darle un beso, porque se ve muy bien en el salón de espejos gimiendo sólo para él... Termina por moverse para que se acuesten en el suelo.

—Ich liebe dich —asegura mientras lo tumba.

Suiza se queda un segundo petrificado, y se le acelera el corazón mientras produce una de esas sonrisas que últimamente le salen. Siente calorcito en la panza, y esa alegría y felicidad de sentir que ha llegado a la punta del Matterhorn.

—Y yo a ti —susurra disfrutando enormemente el momento como cada vez que Austria se lo dice. Casi suenan fuegos artificiales en su corazón.

Suiza se esconde en el cuello del austriaco y le da un besito allí, contento de haberle demostrado a su esposo todos sus sentimientos. Este niño quiere mimos y más porque sabe que cuando salgan de allí, todos van a saber lo que hicieron.

Austria se mueve un poco porque este maldito suelo duro, ¿Por qué la gente hacia estas cosas así existiendo las camas con colchones firmemente blandos? Porque es bonito y sexy y espontáneo...

—Y desordenado —completa el moreno. Suiza da vuelta para que se acueste sobre él, Suiza es blandito.

—Ja, también desordenado... Pero te ves muy guapo.

—¿En el desorden?

—En todos lados —le da un beso en la mejilla —. Acuéstate sobre mí.

Ahí va a girar el moreno y Suiza le ayuda un poco, tomándole de la cintura para subirle arriba suyo.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta mirándole completamente idiotizado.

—Ja —sonríe. El helvético le acaricia un poco hacia el culo con suavidad.

—De haber sabido que era posible hacer esto así y sentirme así aquí...

—Was? —no protesta por el culo, de hecho abren un poco más las piernas mientras sube las manos y le acaricia la cara, apartándole el pelo. Suiza le acaricia mejor, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hace.

—Me habría sentido mejor... Sabiendo que esto algún día iba a llegar. Y que te pondrías más guapo aún, y... Serías bueno conmigo de nuevo.

—Sí, claro... yo también —se ríe un poco. El mayor se emboba completamente del todo con la risa abriendo un poco la boca y sonriendo.

—A ti bien que te gustaba hacerme sufrir y esperar y todo eso... —no es realmente un reclamo, es un comentario.

—Aun me gusta.

Suiza se le queda mirando un poco más y vuelve a sonreír.

—¡Es eso! ¡Lo que hago mejor que nadie!

—¿Eh?

—Jugar conmigo. Es eso lo que haces y te gusta. ¡No es que no lo sepa! Aunque... —vacila un poco porque no es de nuevo nada que pueda hacer "especial". Austria le mira sin entender de qué habla —. Hoy puedes molestarme de manera muy especial si quieres... Hoy y mañana. Puedes... Hacerme rabiar todo lo que quieras.

—Lo dices como si otro día no pudiera.

—Eso es justo el problema con todo lo que se me ocurre para compensarte...

—¿Y qué piensas de eso?

—Que no puede ser que no pueda compensarte con nada... Aunque —se acuerda de lo que dijo Galia y le mira de reojo a ver si pega —. Quizás sólo es que esas cosas son del diario.

—¿Cuáles?

—Las que encuentro que te gustan. O quizás podría sólo hacerte las cosas que a mí me gustan... Aunque no creo que te guste tanto eso... —toda la conversación con su madre... Pero al menos has mejorado y ahora no le dices que hablaste de eso con ella.

—¿El qué? ¿Las cosas que te gustarían a ti?

—Ja... Siempre dices que yo soy muy dulce...

—Lo eres.

—Entonces lo que a mí me gusta no te gusta a ti porque tú no eres... Dulce. ¿Crees que no sé qué te gusta?

—No lo sé, ¿lo sabes?

—Te gusta molestarme. Y la música.

—En ese orden —se ríe.

—¡¿Te gusta más molestarme que la música?! —hasta suena ilusionado, tan ilusionado que hace reír al moreno —. ¡Eso es que te gusto yo también! —tan feliz, le acaricia el culo y hasta se lo aprieta un poquito.

Austria niega con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír a modo derrotado.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que sepa aún cómo hacer para que me perdones...

—Pues deberías seguir pensando.

—No sería mejor que... ¿Me dijeras?

—Nein.

—¿Poooor?

—¿Qué gracia tendría entonces?

—Pues la gracia sería hacer lo que tú pidieras.

—Demasiado fácil.

—¡No es fácil! Si me pones a ir desnudo o algo así... ¡Ihhh! No querrás que vaya desnudo, ¿verdad?

—Ah, mira, eso podría estar bien.

—Nein! Bitte —se esconde un poco.

—¿Cómo que no?

—¿Pero aquí? Van a creer que estoy loco... Puedo hacerlo e-en casa.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Pero quieres... que salga desnudo?

—¿Por qué no?

—Van a pensar que estoy completamente loco.

—¿Y?

—Y van a verme mis partes íntimas.

—Ja...

—¿No te importa que crean que te casaste con un loco pervertido con el pene al aire?

—Nein, no te creas, ni siquiera llevas alianza.

—Pero estoy casado contigo... —le mira desconsolado.

—Pero ellos no lo saben.

—Österreich pero va a venir la policía a detenerme por... ¡Desacato o desorden público o algo así! ¡Y tu madre! ¡Y Wales!

—Puede ser divertido que te lleven desnudo a una cárcel vienesa.

—¡No, no es divertido ir desnudo a la cárcel! Y se quedaría en mi historial... No me hagas ir desnudo por la calle, ¿por qué quieres eso?

—Estaba más pensando en el asunto de qué te harían.

—¿Qué me harían?

—Tratarían más bien. No creo que lo lograran.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Violarte.

—Was?! —da un saltito con la idea.

—Seguro que sí lo intentarían, cuando no estuvieras pensando... una mano bajo tu manta —ahí va su mano y Suiza da un salto con la idea.

—¡No! ¡No me tocarían!

—Tú no les dejarías.

—¡Desde luego que no! ¡Le arranco el brazo a cualquiera que ose tocarme!

Y ahí va Austria a tocarle.

—¡No a ti, tú eres mi marido! —aún así se pone súper tenso y nervioso. El moreno se ríe —. Si tú y yo estuviéramos en la cárcel y en la misma celda... Eso sí sería un problema.

—¿Por? ¿Tendrías que romperme el brazo?

—Nein... Yo nunca te rompería el brazo.

—¿Entonces?

—Sería difícil porque tendría yo que ser muy silencioso.

—Ja... y tendrías que cuidar que nadie se me acercara.

—¡Sería una pesadilla eso!

—¿Por?

—Porque tendría que cuidarte hasta para ir al baño, ¡todos querrían violarte! Y me muero si te pasa algo.

—¿Todos querrían?

—¡Pues como siempre!

—¿Crees que todos quieren violarme? ¿Quién crees que quiere?

—¡Creo que todos quieren todo el tiempo acostarse contigo! Ungarn, Spanien, Preussen... ¡Todos!

El austriaco levanta las cejas.

—Claro que sí. Como con France... Que también quiere acostarse contigo.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto, tú, tu madre y France. Todo se explicó cuando supimos que eran hermanos —asegura un poco demasiado sincero. El moreno frunce un poco el ceño —. Es verdad, tienes esa cosa de tu madre como atracción fatal para todos y todos siempre quieren acostarse contigo.

—Atracción fatal... —repite.

—¿E-Estoy diciendo algo malo?

—Nein —en realidad eso le ha sonado bien.

—Sólo es... Una cosa que tienes. Y que hace aún más increíble que te guste estar conmigo que soy...

—Was?

—Pues yo... Que no soy guapo ni llamativo.

—Ah, bueno, son cosas que pasan.

El helvético suspira y recarga del todo la cabeza en el suelo, mirándole a los ojos. Austria sonríe porque esperaba una protesta.

—Aún así me preferiste a mí al final de todo...

—Bueno, aun no llegamos al final de todo.

Suiza traga saliva con esa respuesta.

—Para mí esto sí es el final de todo... —susurra. El moreno se ríe porque es que... no protesta —. ¿T-Tú crees que después de mí vayas a casarte con alguien más?

—Tal vez... —el muy cínico. El mayor aprieta los ojos —. ¿Qué harías entonces?

—Morirme.

—Drástico.

—No, es que no quiero que tengas otro marido. Voy a ser mejor marido, de verdad... ¡No te vayas con Iberia!

—Pero es que ella es tan bonita... y sí tiene atracción fatal.

—¡¿Te parece que ella sí es bonita?! —protesta, haciendo reír al austriaco ahora sí. Suiza frunce el ceño, celoso —. ¿Qué te podría dar Iberia que no te puedo dar yo?

—Mmm... ¿Unos pechos?

—Oh... Pues yo tengo pene.

—Espera, ¿qué? —dafaq.

—S-Sólo digo... —se sonroja con la reacción del menor, haciéndolo reír otra vez —. A-Aún así... No puede ser que unos pechos... ¡Sólo son unos pechos! Yo te doy otras cosas, te consiento y te cuido. ¡Ella no puede cuidarte como yo!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque yo te cuido mejor que nadie!

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ella no... No... ¡Es yo! ¿Por qué crees que no? ¿Por qué crees que no soy mejor que ella al menos en eso? —protesta.

—No lo sé, hace unos minutos decías que no haces nada especial.

—Sí que hago muchas cosas. Soy pequeño pero fuerte y tengo mucho dinero, y me sé cuidar muy bien a mí y a Liechtenstein, y hago relojes casi perfectos y navajas y aviones cazas y mi bandera es la más bonita de todos y conmigo podrías sobrevivir escondido en la montaña aún si nos atacaran porque hay agua y comida y cosas escondidas, y... ¿Por qué nunca valoras esas cosas?

—¿Quién dice que no lo hago?

—Tú dices que ella es mejor y que ni siquiera te defiendo yo lo bastante bien. ¡Ella nunca te va a querer todo lo que te quiero yo además, ni ella ni NADIE!

Austria sonríe otra vez.

—Y eso no me lo puedes quitar, ese primer lugar, NUNCA me lo vas a quitar, porque sólo yo sé cuánto te quiero y sé que nadie te quiere más. Porque lo sé. Punto.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Gales le aprieta la mano a Galia afuera de la casa de la perdición y la mira de reojo habiéndose bajado del taxi que les ha traído del aeropuerto.

—¿Estás lista? —si quieres darle alguna instrucción, habla ahora o calla para siempre, pero ella niega con la cabeza —. Va a estar bien, vas a ver... —le hace un cariño en la cara y se le acerca a darle un beso. Después de eso tira de ella hacia la casa, con determinación.

—Ten paciencia... ¿vale? Conmigo y con... él.

—Voy a intentarlo, te lo prometo.

—Si te... si en un momento te pido que me dejes y te vayas... ¿te vas a enfadar conmigo?

Gales levanta las cejas y la mira de reojo.

—Que te deje y me vaya... ¿para hacer qué?

—Calmarle.

—Ahora le llamamos así... calmarle. Estamos yendo a informarle que vas a irte, y tu solución en un punto va a ser… echarme a mí.

—No, pero puedo necesitar hablar con él sin ti, le pones nervioso igual que él te lo pone a ti.

—Vamos a esperar que no sea necesario que me eches, ¿vale? —levanta la mano y toca el timbre. La chica le aprieta la mano, aunque ella tiene llaves —. Si ves que... Pierdo la paciencia, recuérdame para qué estoy aquí. ¿Vale? Sólo... Tráeme de vuelta al mundo y volveré a ayudarte en lo que sea que necesites.

Ella asiente un poco.

—Ojalá nos abriera él... —susurra, nervioso, sin estar seguro de que todo esto vaya a salir bien ni de si tendrá toda la paciencia que se requiere.

Y la que abre es Egipto. Gales suelta el aire de golpe porque no esperaba que fuera ella, quería que fuera Roma.

—Ehm... hello.

—¡Ah! Egipto —sonríe Galia.

—¿Has perdido tus llaves?

—No, yo... esperaba que fuera Rome el que abriera. ¿Sabes si está en casa?

—Non, non, venimos a ver a Rome —explica Galia también.

—Ah, ya... ese asunto —mira a Gales de arriba a abajo recordando que van a casarse y todo eso ojosenblanco.

El británico se sonroja, claro está, porque... ese asunto no es sólo un "ese asunto", es su bloody boda.

—Ehm... ¿está Rome en casa? —vuelve a preguntar.

—¿Estás segura de lo que haces? Incluso Germania es más guapo —asegura cruelmente para Galia como si el británico no existiera.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco y suspira, callándose. Esto... de todas las cosas, no servía en lo absoluto para tranquilizarle antes de hablar con Roma. Mira a Galia de reojo esperando que responda y preguntándose si cada elemento de esta casa iba a formarse en fila para comentar al respecto.

—No es una cuestión de aspecto —responde Galia bajando la cabeza.

—De todos modos creo que no sabes lo que haces, niña... pero llámame cuando acabes de hablar con Rome porque va a necesitar consuelo —responde apartándola para salir, porque les ha abierto porque se iba a la calle.

Gales aprieta los ojos y tira un poquitín de Galia hacia él. Le da un beso en el pelo.

—¿Estás bien?

La rubia suspira cerrando la puerta una vez dentro, sin contestar.

—¡Eh! —le pone una mano en la barbilla y le sonríe un poco —. I love you... va a estar todo bien, vas a ver. Algún día nos acordaremos de esto y sonreiremos.

—No importa ahora que tú me quieras... importa que yo te quiero a ti, ¿vale? No lo olvides.

Gales traga saliva porque eso suena tan... un presagio de que va a preguntárselo y dudarlo en los próximos minutos. Vuelve a darle un beso suave en los labios sosteniéndola un poco contra sí y tratando de recordar esto en su cabeza y mantenerlo ahí.

Ella le deja, mirándole de reojo, antes de tirar de él hacia el taller, sin sonreír, en parte queriendo acabar con esto cuanto antes, en parte sin querer llegar nunca a este momento.

El galés se deja tirar, apretándole la mano y sintiéndose casi como si fuera al paredón... pensando que esto no debería ser así. Es que no debería. Tendría que ser una alegría y algo bonito. Le acaricia la mano con el pulgar sin sonreír tampoco deseando hacerlo todo lo bien posible. Y sinceramente, él sí está ansioso de que termine esto lo antes posible.

Galia abre la puerta del taller lentamente con un suspirito y es que... Ahí está Roma, subido a un andamio, golpeando un pedazo de mármol con el torso desnudo, todo concentrado, con el sol de Italia entrando por el ventanal de esa manera especial.

Gales tarda en verle, pero cuando lo hace pone un instante los ojos en blanco (ejem...y se sonroja un poco), porque el hombre se ve absurdamente... bien. Casi parece la escultura que probablemente esté haciendo. Se aclara un poco la garganta.

—Hello.

Roma levanta la cabeza y les mira, enseguida sonríe y saluda con la mano, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para bajar de un salto. Galia tiene que tomar aire y hace un ruidito raro con la nariz que ella jura no es un sollocito. Gales le sonríe de vuelta de manera un poco forzada.

—Ehm... Rome... How a-are you?

—Ave —se acerca a ellos y frunce un poco el ceño cuando le ve la cara a Galia. Gales toma aire profundamente.

—Queremos hablar contigo los dos... No sé si tengas un rato.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta serio, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y bebiendo agua de una botella, porque creo que su espíritu animal es un puto pez o algo.

—Nada malo, de hecho... Tenemos buenas noticias —Gales insiste en conservar ese tono jovial y despreocupado, como si realmente no pasara nada malo —. Verdad, ¿Galia?

—¿Eh? —ella sale un poco de sus pensamientos y del drama y asiente sin añadir nada más mirando al romano sólo un segundo a los ojos sin ser capaz de aguantarle la mirada. Gales suspira, y mira a Roma él sí a los ojos.

—Sentémonos un poco para contarte, ¿vale?

Galia sigue al británico, tan dócil y Roma frunce más el ceño. El británico busca donde sentarse, arrugando un poco la nariz. Sacude un poco el asiento y, nervioso que está, se sienta antes que Galia de forma realmente poco caballerosa. Así que es Roma el que le aparta una silla para ella.

Gales lo mira y frunce un poco para sí, pero ya es muy tarde para intentar ser él el que le jala la silla. Se levanta un instante y se sienta después mirando a Galia de reojo. Se frota un poco las manos en las perneras del pantalón y espera a que el italiano se siente.

—¿Y bien?

—Sé que supones de qué queremos hablar contigo... y asumo que entiendes la preocupación de Galia al venir aquí y decírtelo. Rome... —toma aire otra vez y vuelve a frotarse un poco los muslos con las manos mirándole a los ojos —. Galia y yo vamos a casarnos.

Roma se humedece los labios y mira a Gales en vez de a Galia.

—Sic, lo sé.

—Vamos a casarnos en un futuro cercano. Estamos... preparando la boda —sigue hablando más lento y con más cuidado.

El romano le mira a los ojos aun, aunque sigue muy pendiente de ella que tiene la cabeza baja y la vista puesta en las manos sobre su falda.

—El problema es, Rome... que este debería ser el momento más feliz de mi vida. La chica que amo por sobre todas las cosas ha accedido... me ha hecho el enorme honor de... quererme. Y de querer casarse conmigo. Pero cada vez que hablamos de esto, cada vez que pienso yo en lo infinitamente felices que deberíamos ser... esto —Le señala a él, señala a Galia, se señala a sí mismo —, nubla el panorama.

Roma se apoya en el respaldo de la silla y levanta una pierna, poniendo el tobillo sobre su rodilla contraria. Mira mucho más a Galia de lo que mira a Gales, dejándole hablar.

Galia va levantando la cabeza de vez en vez, pero cuando nota la mirada del romano, la baja de nuevo. El hijo de Britania la mira y se le entristece un poco la mirada. Porque otra vez piensa que esto... no debería ir así.

—Lejos de sentirme únicamente bien, el hombre más feliz del mundo... mi muy bella novia está... así —la sigue mirando —. Preocupada por ti, Rome.

—Lo sé.

—Yo... no puedo ser feliz así. Lo he intentado, de verdad lo he intentado. He tratado de abrir mi mente, de entender que Galia tenga un pasado, que tiene una conexión muy fuerte con ustedes... pero Rome. No puedo seguir así.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta con cansancio tomando la mano de Galia para acariciarle los dedos, sin mirarle realmente a él.

—Que si Galia quiere irse realmente... la dejes ir. Y seas feliz por ella. Y seas feliz por mí. Cada uno lo merece por razones distintas...

Roma ni siquiera le escucha ahora porque cuando le ha tomado la mano, ella ha levantado la cabeza y es que tiene todos los ojos húmedos de lágrimas. Gales les mira y frunce un poco el ceño.

—Ehm...

—Ya... hay algunos problemas con eso, como veras.

—Mmm... ¿Los hay? —pregunta un poco tontamente. Roma le fulmina con eso y Galia le aprieta la mano a Roma, apretando los ojos —. ¿Galia?

Ella le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué pasa? Es... ¿qué dices tú? Cuál es tu... punto de vista.

—E-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—No llores... —le pide aun mirando que Roma la consuela, sin saber bien qué procede —. ¿Rome...? ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Que no sé si sea realmente lo mejor.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Sí es lo mejor. Ella está bien conmigo, no es como que ustedes vayan a desaparecer... sólo es cortar el cordón umbilical. Y yo, sin duda, estoy mejor con ella que sin ella.

—No me importa que te cases, pero no creo que sea una buena idea... cortar el cordón umbilical como dices.

—Quieres seguir tirándote a mi esposa como si fuera cualquier cosa... —Gales le mira y frunce el ceño.

—Vosotros los británicos siempre tan dramáticos —suelta el latino y Gales bufa con esa respuesta, intentando mantener la compostura.

—¿Cómo imaginas que sería cortar el cordón umbilical... o no cortarlo?

—Acuéstate con ella tú sólo si tú quieres, pero no le impidas vernos ni la obligues a irse.

—No voy a impedirles que se vean —Gales hace los ojos en blanco —. ¿Qué tenemos, cinco años? Esto no es la escuela básica, Rome. Ella puede ver a quien quiera, lo que decididamente no quiero es que tenga un pseudo matrimonio contigo y con Germania a la vez que conmigo.

—Es bueno saberlo, pero no depende de ti.

—No. Depende de ella... y de ti. De que tú la empujes a tenerlo, le resuelvas la vida y no la dejes ir. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Ella —le mira de reojo porque le parece increíble que no se dé cuenta que está hecha polvo, al borde del llanto.

—¿Ella? Bloody hell, Rome! ¿Y qué te parece qué ocurre con ella? ¿Que no quiere casarse?

—¿Tú no lo sabes? —ladra.

—Rome... —pide Galia porque ha sonado muy agresivo.

—Sí que sé que quiere casarse, ¡si no supiera eso no estaría aquí! Rome. TÚ no decides por ella, ELLA decide sola. ¡Ella decide si te deja, ella decide si se casa, y ella decide si viene o no a vivir conmigo! ¿Por qué presionas tanto a que se quede?

—¿Qué yo estoy presionando?

—¿Por qué ignoras el resto de lo que he dicho, y sólo te enfocas en lo que te conviene? —se gira a ella —. Galia. ¿Quieres o no quieres casarte conmigo?

—Ya sé que quiere hacer eso, ¡¿por qué tú no te das cuenta de lo que le haces?! —le grita.

Y Galia se lleva las manos a la cara, llorando. El galés traga saliva mirándole porque que llore no ayuda en lo absoluto a nada más que a darle a Roma la razón.

—No creo estar haciendo nada más que intentar casarme con la mujer que amo.

—¡Sólo estás presionándola para que haga lo que tú quieres al ritmo que tú quieres y de la manera que tú quieres sólo porque eres demasiado inseguro para entender que una persona puede quererte muchísimo sin hacerlo del modo exacto en que tú quisieras y eso no lo hace menos importante!

Gales mira a Galia de reojo por un instante porque... Roma podría tener razón. Aun así, eso no es lo que Galia le ha dicho. Galia ha dicho que le está presionando pero es una cosa que ella quiere hacer.

—Rome... —pide ella, desconsolada y envuelta en lágrimas.

—Galia puede explicarme todo eso sola, thank you —responde Gales —. También puede querer hacer lo que yo quiero como yo lo quiero y a mi rimo si ella quiere. Eres TÚ el que no la suelta porque eres demasiado inseguro para creer que ella puede seguirte queriendo aún viviendo conmigo.

—No, Galiae, no me detengas, si este idiota no se da cuenta de lo que te pasa por sí mismo, alguien tiene que decírselo. Estoy harto de que intentes defenderle y protegerle todo el tiempo, no es así como funciona un matrimonio y lo sabes... perdona, quid? —se vuelve a Gales con eso.

—Que Galia me dirá lo que le pasa a mí, y sí quiere hacer las cosas como yo quiero por elección propia es su asunto, ¡NO el tuyo! Hablas de que yo no entiendo que pueda quererme del modo exacto en que yo quisiera, ¡tú tampoco pareces aceptar que ella te quiera de otro modo distinto al que tú esperas! ¿Por qué no le das esto a Galia, eh? ¿Por qué no me das esto a mí también? ¡Tienes en tus manos la opción de hacerla feliz como no has podido hacer en mucho tiempo!

—Ella no tiene que contarte nada, estúpido. Estás demente si crees que va a contarte que la haces llorar cada vez que te dan tus idiotas ataques de celos. Que tiene miedo de estar con nosotros por si te enfadas, que le haces sufrir porque no entiendes cómo funciona nuestra relación y por eso nunca podrás aceptarla, que teme que te la lleves a ese puñetero castillo en vuestra estúpida isla y no pueda volver a vernos a ninguno.

—Rome... —aprieta los ojos otra vez.

—No me vengas con Rome, tú misma me has dicho que temes que France no quiera ir a verte sólo por la relación que tuvo con él o que Britania no quiera ir porque se pelee con él y acabes destruyéndoles a los dos. ¿Y ahora este niñato viene a decirme que yo te estoy presionando y no te dejo hacer lo que quieres? No, no voy a dejarte hacer esto si no eres feliz, ¡aun te quiero lo bastante para ello!

Gales mira a Galia y frunce un poco el ceño con todo esto. Porque Roma ni una sola vez ha dicho que no quiera que se casen, ni que no quiera que se la lleve. Cada argumento tiene que ver con que Galia no quiera, o con conversaciones que han tenido de esto, o con que Galia tiene miedo. La chica vuelve a taparse la cara con las manos y a llorar.

—Vine aquí... esperando escucharle a él decir que él no quería que te casaras. Pero... todos esos argumentos son argumentos de por qué es que TÚ no quieres casarte conmigo.

—Q-Quoi?

—Estos son tus temores, tus argumentos, las cosas que tú... no me dices. No puedo ganarle así. No puedo ganarle si... en sí, mi plan no te convence y él lo sabe incluso mejor que yo.

—¡No! ¡Pero sí que quiero! —se agobia y Gales suspira —. Rome! —es que le odia ahora mismo por hacer esto.

—Quizás sea bueno que él lo diga. El problema es que... me siento idiota sentado aquí esperando que él me diga que no quiere que te lleve, cuando en realidad de ser por él te puedo llevar a donde sea, siempre y cuando quieras ir.

—¡No! ¡No es así! ROME! ¡Arréglalo!

—A la larga verás que esto es mejor, princesa —responde él en un tono bastante oscuro—. Y no le he dicho nada que sea mentira.

—Me pregunto si hubieras hecho lo mismo con tus demás hijos cada vez que podían ser felices con alguien... —suelta Gales un poco a la desesperada.

—Mis hijos en la vida hubieran tenido la poca vergüenza y las pocas luces de venir a hacer esto y a hablarme así.

—Yo no tenía ninguna obligación de venir... y aún así vine. Galia es un adulto y puede hacer lo que quiere... y aún así vine a hablar contigo. A intentar hacer esto bien. ¿Qué tiene de falta de vergüenza, Rome? Asumo que al precioso France le habrías ayudado y apoyado, al brillante Spain le habrías dado una palmada en la espalda por estar con tu otro hijo italiano perfecto. Cada uno de tus hijos ha tenido el apoyo de papá, o lo tendría... Y lo sé, lo he visto por años... ¿qué me hace a mí ser un hijo tuyo distinto? —pregunta intentando mirarle a los ojos y teniendo muchos problemas para ello.

—Tu falta de respeto.

—Yo no busqué robarte a Galia... ¿lo sabes?

—¿Pero acaso me quieres en lo más mínimo? ¿Te interesa algo de lo que piense o me pase siempre que no interfiera en tus planes? ¿O sólo soy el violador de tu madre que tuvo la mala suerte de acertar el tiro y engendrarte, lo que no deja de ser para ti una vergüenza? ¿Y tú me pides que te trate como a un hijo?

—Eres un buen padre. Pero conmigo ni siquiera lo has intentado... por Galia. Y sabes... me das terror, Rome. Puedes quitármelo TODO y destruirme en un instante.

—Sí lo he intentado, lo he intentado muchas veces. Quiero a tu madre como no te imaginas y no puedo creer que me lleve mejor con el hijo de Germaniae que contigo.

—¿Lo has intentado cómo? Yo sé que quieres a mi madre... y dudo que algún día la hayas violado por lo que te quiere ella a ti. Aun así, nunca he visto en ti algo más que una amenaza... y una muy real. Estás arruinando del todo lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, creo que tú tampoco te imaginas lo que yo quiero a Galia.

—No funciona así, no puedes reírte de mí y darme la espalda cada vez que te he ofrecido una mano y esperar que vuelva a hacerlo una y otra vez como si eso no importara.

—La única otra vez que me has ofrecido una mano, Rome... fue cuando Galia estaba embarazada. Perdóname si entonces no pensaba con claridad, cuando ella tenía un niño en su vientre que bien podía ser mío, tuyo o de Germania, y yo estaba luchando con todas mis fuerzas por intentar que fuera mío. Esto no funciona así tampoco... tú te ríes de mí cada vez que te acuestas con ella, cada vez que la tratas como a tu esposa... no te has quitado un sólo pelo por hacerlo aún sabiendo que lo odio y me encela.

—Dime, ¿vas a defenderme frente a tu hermano? ¿A convencerle de que no soy tan malo y a invitarme a las cenas de navidad? ¿Vas a respetar a tus hermanos y a quererlos y protegerlos como mis hijos se quieren y se respetan entre ellos? ¿O vas a seguir hablándole mal de mí a tu madre como hacéis todos? Angliterra ha sabido tomar mi ayuda, ¿acaso eres tú menos inteligente que él?

Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—England no ve en ti una amenaza. Porque no eres una amenaza. Eres... el padre de su pareja. Para mí hasta hoy tú eres el tipo que hizo hasta lo imposible porque yo no fuera feliz. El que consiguió separarme de la única persona que REALMENTE me ama por quién soy. ¿Y quieres tú que te defienda?

—¿Que yo te separé de quién?

—De Galia... —no la mira esta vez, porque de hecho, la chica se ha ido en algún punto del debate.

—¿Cuándo? Si has podido estar haciendo todo cuanto has querido aquí mismo. Bajo mi techo. Con mi dinero.

—He podido divertirme un poco siempre y cuando no haga con ella lo que realmente quiero, que es casarme con ella.

—Nunca te he prohibido que te cases.

—Siempre y cuando no me la lleve, y sea tuya en alguna medida. ¿No? Rome, no me la voy a llevar para siempre. Mi madre tendrá un cuarto en mi casa, seguro vendrá a dormir aquí la mitad del tiempo que no esté allá. Pero sí que quiero que sea mi esposa, y no tu media esposa, y tener una vida normal de pareja con ella sin que nuestra relación sea de cinco personas.

—¿Y por qué crees que eso puede parecerme mal si no es porque ella no parece feliz con ello?

Gales vuelve a suspirar con esa respuesta.

—Porque ella dice que no es así, y que lo arregles. Y porque Galia te quiere y supongo que no quiere que te enfades, ni lastimarte. Asumo que esto no es divertido para ti, no importa la cara impávida que me hagas...

—Non, no lo es.

El británico se recarga en el asiento y le mira. Roma le mira de reojo también.

—Sinceramente me gustaría más que fueras mi padre a mi rival. Que estuvieras feliz por mí en lugar de intentar hacer juegos perversos con mi cabeza que me hagan sentirme aún más inseguro de lo que ya soy, de por sí... yo sé que Galia fue tu mujer, también sé que hoy por hoy no es feliz contigo, ni siquiera me hubiera mirado de serlo. Te juro que voy a cuidarla y a hacer todo lo posible para que sea feliz...

—Yo también preferiría que fueras mi hijo a mi rival, pero eso implica muchas cosas por las que estoy seguro que no estás dispuesto a pasar.

Gales cierra los ojos porque esto es como venderle su alma al diablo. Y ni siquiera está seguro de que sea a cambio de Galia.

—No creo que me conozcas tan bien como para poder asegurar que no estoy dispuesto a pasar por algo...

—Tal vez no a ti personalmente, pero sí a tus hermanos. Sé que eres fiel a Scoti.

El británico echa la cabeza al frente y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Él fue el mejor padre que tuve entonces, no puedo borrar eso... ni elegir entre ustedes.

—Lo sé.

—Aun así, tú y yo podemos tener una relación decente, de adultos, en la que tú eres mi padre y yo soy tu hijo —creo que hasta le da un escalofrío. Roma le mira durante unos instantes, en silencio y al final sonríe de lado.

—¿Podemos?

—Supongo que podemos si eventualmente es posible que yo deje de considerarte una completa amenaza.

—¿Y qué me ofreces tú a cambio?

—Supongo que no está de más tener otro aliado con mis hermanos. Rome —le mira, bastante cansado ya de todo esto. Porque pareciera que Roma va a hacerle un favor con ser su padre, por lo visto.

—Quid? —pregunta, porque también está notando que Gales no quiere realmente ser su hijo, sólo quiere tener los beneficios de ello, en este caso, su beneplácita con Galia y eso no es justo.

—Es que... no es que me hagas siendo un favor siendo mi padre como lo estás poniendo. ¡Qué más vas a obtener que tenerme de hijo! La posibilidad de ganarte mi respeto... mi real respeto. Eso obtienes.

—Así que tu plan es que yo te deje camino libre con Galia, sin más, que te apoye y tal vez incluso te ayude en la boda... a cambio de TAL VEZ conseguir tu real respeto... ¿y no es un favor?

—¡Desde luego si me apoyaras y dejaras de sabotear mi vida te ganarías mi respeto! No existe una cosa sin la otra, no puedo confiar en ti si no eres confiable...

—Y qué vas a hacer tú para ganarte mi respeto, es lo que te pregunto.

Gales le mira.

—I-I don't know, Rome. ¿Qué querrías de mí?

—Deja de hacerle daño a Galia. De alejarla de todos a los que quiere y actúa como un adulto respetando sus necesidades. Si tiene que ser tuya lo será, a su debido tiempo y de forma natural, no haciéndonos sufrir a todos.

—No es mi intención hacerle daño a Galia —suspira de nuevo —. Pero no es tan simple aguantar todo esto estoicamente

—Pues imagina lo que está pasando ella —se levanta. El menor hace los ojos en blanco y se levanta también.

—Es que me haces sentir que yo soy terrible con ella, sólo le he pedido que se case y la he presionado un poco para que dé el salto. Hablé con ella ayer de esto, y fue ella quien me dijo que lo hiciéramos, Rome.

—¿Que hicierais qué? —pregunta haciendo un gesto para que le siga.

—Que nos casáramos... —le sigue guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Insisto en que ese no es el problema, sé que quiere hacerlo y está bien.

—¿Entonces cual es el maldito problema? —protesta un poco.

—Todo lo que le exiges alrededor de eso. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—¿Exclusividad te parece una exigencia exagerada? —asiente a la cerveza.

—Sic, cuando ella se está esforzando y aun así no es suficiente. La destruyes cada vez.

Gales suspira y se sonroja un poco porque tampoco es tan fácil que él, le riña por estas cosas. Roma igual se mueve por la cocina sirviendo una cerveza en la jarra de Germania, del surtidor que tienen instalado. Y una copa de vino para sí mismo.

—No es que sólo le reclame... Sólo lo hago cuando ocurre algo que me pone nervioso. Como es que Germania duerma con ella.

—Es que tienes que entender que Germaniae durmiendo con ella no es algo de lo que debas ponerte celoso —le pone la jarra delante. Gales hace un gesto con la cabeza para agradecerle la jarra.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que aún casado con ella va a dormir con Germania... porque sí? ¿Y no es algo de lo que ponerme celoso...? Es la misma discusión que tengo con ella. Si duerme con alguien más me va a parecer raro, sí o sí, si se despierta en la mañana y le da un beso a Germania, y él le mete mano, va a seguirme molestando. No importa lo mucho que trate de no dormir con los demás, esta es una relación de dos.

—Es algo que tienes que entender, hacer eso, aquí no significa estar en una relación.

Gales le da un trago a su cerveza.

—Es decir, van a seguir durmiendo con Galia cada vez que quieran... porque aquí las reglas son esas.

—La verdad es que ella se esfuerza por que no pase y bien que le cuesta. Creer que no me doy cuenta, que no le presto atención, pero lo hago. Lo hago e intento no hacérselo más difícil, pero no siempre le resulta fácil porque para ella es natural que así sea, siempre ha sido así y que lo haga no significa que tú no seas suficiente, sólo que ella tiene que detener su forma de proceder habitual para adaptarse a lo que tú quieres y no siempre lo nota.

—Pues todos detenemos en cierto modo nuestro modo de proceder natural para estar con alguien más. Aprecio que lo haga y, sinceramente, deseo que lo siga haciendo. Aunque... agradezco que lo notes —admite sonrojándose un poco.

—Es mucho más de lo que tú haces —suspira—. En realidad a tu hermano le pasa lo mismo que a ti. La verdad es que ya podríais pareceros más a vuestra madre en eso los dos.

—Yo casi no tomo estando con ella... Y lo sé. Pero supongo que podría hacer más por ella de lo que hago—le mira y frunce el ceño —. Galia es infinitamente mejor que France. Y creo que deberías decirle que lo notas, porque ella cree que no lo haces y eso le duele.

—Lo sé, pero es un dolor que la ayuda. Y te ayuda a ti.

—Claro... tú todo lo sabes —murmura entre dientes. Roma suspira.

—Tal vez sería bueno que te fueras a casa.

—¿Pretendes que me vaya a casa y tú... arregles las cosas con Galia? —le mira fijamente.

—¿Yo? En lo absoluto. Si no me equivoco la que va a dormir con ella hoy es tu madre.

Gales deja el vaso en la mesa como está, y le mira... porque no confía en él. Y sabe dónde se quedó Galia de esta conversación. Aunque... quizás debería darle espacio.

—Ve a verlo por ti mismo si no me crees... Ya me han dicho que ahora nos espías con las cámaras de Prusae.

—No les espío. TU hijo puso la... ¿sabes? Vale, olvídalo... sí que les espío —se levanta dejando la cerveza a medias. Vacila un instante y le extiende la mano.

El latino levanta las manos y se ríe un poco. El británico frunce el ceño sin entender bien lo que hace, aún tenso como un palo.

Es una señal de rendición

Pues Gales frunce el ceño igual, un poco descolocado especialmente con las risas. Es que a Roma le ha hecho gracia el cambio de idea a la mitad.

Es que es como... buah, ya está, para qué discuto. Sí soy malo, malo como... Irlanda.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Entretanto, Galia es la que ha salido corriendo y se ha metido al cuarto de Britania a su cama, entre ella y su libro y a dentro de su pijama casi. La pelirroja levanta las cejas sin entender qué pasa.

—Wh-What's going on? Galia!

Ella llooora sobre su pecho.

—Oh... my. ¿Qué pasa? —la abraza igual con fuerza.

Solloza igual sin ser capaz de hablar y se agarra de su pijama con fuerza.

—Shh... shhh! Tranquila —le achucha dándole un beso en la frente y dejándola llorar unos minutos antes de volver a intentar averiguar qué es lo que tiene.

—R-Rome... —es lo único que se entiende. Britania parpadea, preguntándose qué ha hecho Roma esta vez que sea tan grave.

—¿Qué hizo Rome? ¿Está bien? —le frota la espalda. La gala asiente y lloriquea

—Lo destruyó todo.

—¿Qué destruyó? —le da otro beso en la frente y se le humedecen un poco los ojos porque llora de manera tan angustiante y agobiada que sinceramente se siente ella misma completamente destruida, aún sin saber por qué.

—T-Todo —lloriquea—. Soy una tonta —se hace bolita a su lado.

—No eres una tonta. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Cymru ha venido para hablar con Rome...

—Ohh... ¡Y no me has dicho! Qué... ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Que Rome le ha contado todo... a Cymru.

—¿Qué es todo? —le hace cariñitos en el pelo.

—Todo —aprieta su ropa de donde la tiene agarrada con los puños y lloooora.

—Shhh... —le frota más la espalda y aprieta los ojos —. ¿Qué ha dicho Cymru?

—Todo lo que siempre hablamos y él siempre me dice que tengo que contarle y yo no quiero, porque es que no quiero que se preocupe de más y se le rompa el corazón... Y siempre me dice que no le hago un favor protegiéndole pero... es que... no lo sé, he venido contigo corriendo. Tal vez ya no me quiera.

—No creo que no te quiera, Galia —asegura con voz suave —. ¿Pe-Pero crees que...? Ugh. ¿Por qué le ha dicho Rome esas cosas? —protesta un poco al aire aunque no es que no sepa la respuesta. Este es un tema que tensa a todo el mundo y cada quien hace lo que puede para sobrellevarlo.

—Porque él cree que si no las sabe yo nunca seré feliz...

Britania se humedece los labios.

—¿Y no habías hablado nunca, nunca con Cymru de las cosas que dijo Rome?

—De alguna no... —susurra.

—¿Por? E-Es decir... No... ¿No se supone que deberías poder hablar de todo con él?

Galia aprieta los ojos y hunde la cara en ella porque justo eso es lo que dice Roma siempre

—Soy una tonta —lloriquea y la británica la aprieta contra sí.

—No, sólo eres demasiado buena con todos, incluyendo a Cymru... Tanto que prefieres no decirle algo para no lastimarle aunque seas tú la que se lastima por él. Eso... Es bonito.

—Pero ahora... ahora va a odiarme.

—No va a odiarte... No puede odiarte por eso, Galia. Quizás tendrías que hablar con él… Aunque también pienso, Galia que... Es que tú tienes que hacer lo que te haga sentir bien a ti. Si eso implica no decirle cosas...

—No sé qué hacer —la abraza porque aquí se siente bien.

—Tú siempre sabes qué hacer... sólo sigue tu corazón.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

—Toda la vida si quieres, ya lo sabes —le acaricia la espalda —. ¿No crees que Rome o Cymru vendrán a buscarte?

La rubia asiente.

—¿Quieres que cierre la puerta con magia? —pregunta peinándole un poco y tratando de mirarla a los ojos aunque es difícil porque esta sobre ella.

Galia suspira y niega con la cabeza porque no, le gustaría quedarse aquí y no enfrentarse a todo eso, pero no se puede.

—Dime una cosa, Galia... ¿Cymru sabe ahora, quisieras o no, lo que de verdad piensas respecto a... la boda? Eso es lo que le dijo Rome, supongo. Si de verdad te quiere, que creo que lo hace, todo esto va a ayudarles a los dos.

—¿Tú crees?

—Ya sé que siempre digo que es un idiota, pero... no creo que lo sea. Estará más preocupado por cómo te sientas que en sí porque no le hayas dicho... espero.

—Es que... es que no es... es un hombre, Britania...

—¿Te refieres a que es tonto como todos los hombres?

—Oui... y sensible, no entienden algunas cosas y no se les pueden contar otras como... como puedo contártelas a ti.

—El problema, creo, es que sí se las contaste a Rome... que también es hombre.

—Pero porque no son sobre él... y en realidad Rome las... vio —suspira.

—Rome no es un hombre normal —asegura Britania sonrojándose un poquito —. ¿Qué querrías que hiciera Cymru? ¿Que fuera más lento y dejara de insistir en casarse...?

—Non! Es... no es que no sea un hombre normal, es que le es más fácil porque no son sobre él, es como cuando Germania sabe perfecto los problemas que tenemos con la atención de Rome, pero él no los sabe.

—Es más fácil ver los problemas de los otros a ver los propios...

—Oui... además, él cree que realmente me está protegiendo, pero no lo hace. Lo que le pasa es que sí tiene miedo que me vaya, a pesar de que no me hace mucho caso... pero pensar eso le duele, así que prefiere usar esta postura de... sobreprotección que además hace a Cymru sentirse mucho más inseguro. Pero no puedo contarle eso a Cymru porque lo va a entender mal.

—¿Y qué le dijo exactamente a Cymru?

—Es como que llevo todo el tiempo diciéndole a Cymru que Rome no me quiere mal, pero él cree que sí y hoy... Rome se ha aprovechado para dejarlo en ridículo.

—¿Le ha dejado a en ridículo? Ugh... ¿Pero qué dijo? ¿Cosas horribles? Cymru... Se lo va a guardar. No es la mejor idea...

—¿Se lo va a guardar?

—Si Rome le ha dejado en ridículo... va a querer vengarse —la masacre brit. Galia aprieta los ojos porque no quiere eso —. ¿Con qué... lo dejó en ridículo? —pregunta Britania un poco agobiada con eso.

—Porque... él creía que le diría unas cosas y dijo otras que no me esperaba y para las que no pude prepararle.

—Aun así Rome tiene razón en las cosas que dijo, ¿no? —pregunta angustiadita y la gala asiente —. Quizás... esa sea la peor parte...

Galia vuelve a esconderse.

—¿Qué crees que deba hacer? —pregunta la pelirroja.

—¿Quien?

—Cymru.

—No lo sé, no sé qué debería hacer yo.

—Creo que... tienes que arreglarlo. Arreglarlo y explicarle las cosas que no hubieras querido explicarle antes.

—Pero... ¿y si me odia? —la mira desconsolada.

—Creo que... estará enfadado. Quizás con razón, pero una cosa es estar enfadado y otra odiarte.

—Tal vez ya no quiera casarse, le hacía mucha ilusión.

—¿Y a ti…?

—¿A mí qué?

—¿A ti te hace ilusión casarte? ¿O sólo te hace ilusión porque a él le hace ilusión...?

—Pues me hace porque a él le hace.

—Si pudieras quedarte como estás y que él fuera feliz, ¿lo harías en vez de casarte con él?

—Non.

—Suena a que sí —le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Por quoi?

—Si fuera yo quien se casara contigo, me moriría de la vergüenza de saber que a mí me hace muchísima ilusión y a ti sólo te la hace porque me la hace a mí, como si quisieras sólo... complacerme.

—Pero es que contigo sería diferente.

—¿Por?

—Porque tú eres tú —suspira y se acurruca. La británica suspira un poco también y por una vez se siente un poco mal por Gales.

—¿Eso quiere decir que conmigo querrías casarte más que con Cymru?

—No... Pero a ti te quiero de otro modo.

—¿Quieres que hable yo con Cymru? —ofrece pero Galia niega —. Vas a... ¿vas a casarte de verdad?

La rubia asiente.

—¿Crees que no debería?

Britania traga saliva.

—¿P-Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a hablar con Rome?

—No sabía que iba a salir así, pensé que tú le distraerías.

—¿Y-Yo? Ni siquiera sabía... —la mira ahora pensando en ello —. Pensé que faltaba tiempo...

—¿Faltaba tiempo?

—Para que de verdad se casaran... —sonríe un poquito y Galia suspira —. Vas a venir, ¿verdad? Con frecuencia...

—Oui, ¿Y tú?

—Yo voy a echarte de menos cuando no estés.

—¿Pero no vendrás?

—Claro que iré, a dónde sea que me invites iré.

—Ha comprado una casa para nosotros y hay un cuarto para ti.

—¿Ha comprado una casa? —levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito con la idea del cuarto —. ¿Con un cuarto para mí?

—Oui!

Britania sonríe un poquito con esa idea porque en general sus hijos suelen quererla fuera de casa, ¡no le ponen un cuarto! Pero creo que Galia no se va a esa casa si no hay un cuarto para Britania, es que Gales lo sabe perfectamente.

—¿Y es bonita la casa? ¡¿Cómo no me habías contado eso?! —protesta.

—No lo sé, no he ido aun a verla... ¿vendrás conmigo?

—¡Claro que iré a verla contigo si me invitas! —asegura entusiasmada —. ¡No que diga que no es un idiota Cymru pero es bonito que te compren una casa!

—¡Sí que lo es! También quiero que me acompañes con mi hermana.

—Con tu hermana... Helvetia —la mira a los ojos y se revuelve un poquito porque todo lo que no es celosa con Roma, sí que es celosa con Galia.

—Oui, tengo que contarle de esto.

—Te acompaño, yes —asiente. Galia sonríe un poco y la abraza.

—Te quiero mucho, tú siempre me cuidas y me haces sentir mejor.

—Yo... —se sonroja igual —, también. No me gusta que llores.

Galia le da un beso suave en los labios con eso, como se los da a sus hijos. Britania se sonroja igual aunque le ha dado muchísimos en su vida y le aprieta un poco más contra sí, pensando que no quiere que se case y se vaya... pero ya digerirá la noticia.

Y así van a quedarse dormidas.

xoOXOox

Escocia toca el timbre de casa de Bélgica a la hora que habían quedado de verse pero unos instantes más tarde, luego de tocar varias veces, le llega un mensaje. "Estoy en el baño, usa tu llave" lee el pelirrojo.

Chasquea la lengua porque quería que ella le abriera la puerta, pero las busca justo con las otras suyas. Así que abre y se va a la cocina a dejar el whiskey que ha traído, antes le traía cerveza pero como nunca faltan en esta casa, decidió empezar a traer otras cosas.

Cosas básicas en la vida.

—Helloooo! —saluda ella desde arriba una vez terminado —. Ahora bajoooo.

El británico luego se va al comedor y deja en la mesa una bombilla nueva para la lámpara de la mesita que Bélgica nunca enciende porque está fundida y ella nunca recuerda comprarla y cambiarla. La otra semana se dio cuenta, así que ha comprado una él.

—Valeee.

—¿Me pongo taconeees?

—Noooo.

La belga baja las escaleras y le encuentra cambiando la bombilla... tengo que decir que... lleva una gabardina beige, un jersey azul por el que se asoma el cuello de una camisa blanca, unos bombachos marrón oscuro hasta la rodilla y unos calcetines blancos.

—¿Dónde est...? —levanta las cejas al mirarle, pensando inmediatamente que... está vestido de Tintín, tal cual. De hecho lleva el flequillo levantado incluso y como ya es pelirrojo, pues... —. ¡A-A-Alba!

—¿Eh? —la mira y sonríe. Ella se tapa la boca y se ríe.

—E-Estás de... de... —es que se sigue riendo porque se ve súper guapo.

—What? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Qué eres Tintín! ¡ERES TINTÍN! ¡Te ves súper guapo! —ahí se va corriendo hacia él. El británico se sonroja y se ríe un poco mientras que Bel da saltitos frente a él porque... ¡Es que está vestido de Tintín! Se ríe —. ¡Tengo a Tintín de novio!

—Anda, si llego a saber que tenías esta fantasía me hubiera vestido así mucho antes. Oui, je suis le monsieu Tintín. Reportero y periodista belga —se presenta.

—Cielos... hace mucho tengo esa fantasía aunque nunca ha sido especialmente... sexual.

—Eso es porque Hergé nunca dibujó las aventuras de Tintín en la cama de una joven atractiva... —sonríe de lado y Bélgica aprieta los ojos.

—Es completamente puro y casto en realidad... Pero menguará la idea de que sea multiorgásmico. Te hiciste flequillo.

—Bueno, habría sido una historia diametralmente opuesta, aunque interesante para otro público... yo siempre pensé que era gay.

—Todos sus amigos son hombres jóvenes... —Bélgica aprieta los ojos porque ella siempre pensó lo mismo —. No me hagas decirte.

—¡Exacto!

—¡Deja de deshacerme mi fantasía!

—Vale, vale, veremos cómo Tintín se pone muy nervioso junto a las chicas guapas y por eso todos sus amigos son hombres —propone sonrojándose un poco otra vez.

—Exactamente... Como tú. ¿Ves? ¡No tienen que ser gays!

Escocia se ríe, sonrojándose un poco más y Bel se le acerca para darle un beso en los labios.

—¿De dónde sacaste el disfraz? ¡Es que además quedas como mandado a hacer! Quizás por eso me gustas.

—Leí que había una fiesta en el museo del comic, que irían a firmar algunos autores y... la verdad es que sólo tuve que comprar los bombachos en una tienda de ropa de segunda mano.

—¡Oh! ¡¿De qué voy a disfrazarme yooo?!

—Ah... no lo sé, no hay chicas en Tintín.

—¡Sí, la cantante! Podría ponerme un vestido.

—¿Pero esa el rollo no lo tenía con Haddock?

—De hecho sí —se ríe —. Mmmm... Es que no voy a ir de Milú. Tendré que ir de algo distinto que te guste.

—Deberías ir de alguna mafiosa malvada a la que un chico como yo pudiera estar persiguiendo para atrapar y llevar a prisión.

—Puedo ir de ladrona, sin duda —cejas cejas —. Me robo tu corazón.

Cara de drama + manos al corazón... + ligero sonrojo.

—Voy a inventarme un disfraz y a traer un peluche de corazón y cualquiera que pregunte voy a decir eso... —le da un beso rápido en los labios —. ¿Cambiaste el foco?

—¿En serio vas a decir eso?—un poquito incómodo, no responde sobre la bombilla.

—¿Te parece demasiado ridículo?

—Ehm...

—Vaaaale, creo que tengo un Milú de peluche. Me habré robado a tu perro... que es como robarle a Tintín el corazón —pone un poco los ojos en blanco. El chico se ríe un poco pero no protesta —. Aunque antes de todo eso... dame tu teléfono que dejé el mío arriba.

—¿Para? —se lo tiende y la rubia da dos pasos atrás, sonriendo —. Oh, cielos —protesta para que no le tome una foto porque le da un poco de vergüenza.

—Nada de cielos. Sonríe, vengaaaa... si te ves súper bien. Voy a tomarte como veinte —asegura riendo.

Y es que... no sabe ni cómo ponerse, así que la pose rígida y aburrida. Por lo menos sonríe.

—Ehm... veo que te han tomado muchas fotos en la vida.

—Es que... no sé qué hacer, Tintín sólo... corría de un lado a otro.

—Pues ponte en pose de correr —se ríe. Y ahí va él. Bélgica se ríe porque es muy mono y le toma un montonazo de fotos.

—Debí venir con el disfraz de La Isla negra.

—Con ese disfraz te vistes casi siempre... y entonces no estás disfrazado de Tintín sino de... Alba —se ríe un poco más y se manda las fotos que acaba de tomar por Whatsapp... poniendo una además en el grupo que tiene Escocia con sus hermanos y Britania. Escocia se sonroja otra vez con eso —. Ahora en una pose obscena, para tu madre...

—¿Para mi madre? —hace pose de mandar un beso.

Bélgica se sonroja un poco y toma otra foto que manda al mismo grupo. El escocés se ríe porque era en plan sarcástico.

—Bien... mando esta y... ¡oh! —levanta las cejas cuando ve que el teléfono suena —. Alguien te llama, no sabía que alguien que no fuera yo tuviera tu número.

—¿Eh? ¿A ver? —se le acerca y Bel le extiende el aparato —. Deben querer venderme algo... —lo mira—. Ugh. Peor.

—¿Por? ¿Quién es?

—My brother/grano en el culo.

—Tan mono que eres... —se ríe —, como si no te gustara igual que te llamen.

—Claro que no —igual se lleva el teléfono al oído—. Hey, grano en el culo.

Bélgica se sube, riendo.

—Hello, brother...

—¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?

—Ay, Alba...

—What?

—Vine a hablar con Rome.

—Arsehole.

—Hubiera sido infinitamente más rápido y útil —hay un asomo de sonrisa lejano —. Hablé con Galia ayer, de la boda, de las cosas que me preocupaban a mí... y en teoría de las cosas que le preocupan a ella. Estuvimos de acuerdo en seguir con los planes... incluso fuimos a ver un lugar.

—Mira qué bonito.

—Shut up... ¿quieres que te cuente o no? Acordamos... que hablaríamos ambos con Rome, porque sabíamos que iba a ponerse insoportable...

—La verdad es que no, pero no sé para qué preguntas a estas alturas.

—Fue una emboscada —ignora las protestas —. Una completa emboscada. Galia lloraba como si... estuviéramos diciéndole a Rome que se iba a morir mañana. Rome y ella han hablado de todas las desgracias que implican una boda conmigo...

—¿Y?

—Y me las echó en cara. Cosas que Galia ni siquiera ha discutido conmigo... las ha discutido con él, bloody hell! Al parecer estoy haciéndole no se qué daño al pedirle que se case conmigo.

—¿Y te sorprende que hable con él y no contigo?

—¿A ti no?

—No. ¿Acaso tú hablas con ella todo lo que hablas conmigo?

—Tú no eres su estúpido amante.

—Buenos días, Cymru, seguramente hasta mum lo sabe.

—Mum es su amiga. Galia defiende al imbécil de Rome cada vez que yo hablo con ella de él... pero ahí va ella a hablar de lo trágico que es casarse conmigo. ¡Pues hubiera dicho que no desde el principio!

—Pues dile que no tú mismo.

—Yo esperaba que Rome dijera que no quería que se casara conmigo... que no me la podía llevar por el infinito amor que le profesa. No esperaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que Rome viniera a decirme que Galia sufre a mis espaldas por algo a lo que ella accedió. Que tiene miedo de acercarse a ellos. Que no quiere venir conmigo, que no quiere, bloody hell casarse... y... es que... no quiero decirle que no... —se le humedecen los ojos porque nada de esto es tan fácil.

—¿Y por qué te dijo que sí desde el principio?

—I don't know... quizás no quería decepcionarme o romperme el corazón. Pero todo esto es lo suficientemente bloody descorazonador... absolutamente vergonzoso, Alba. Parecía un niño pequeño intentando robarse a una niña que no quiere jugar con él. Y se largó, y me dejo ahí, tratando de convencer al imbécil de que es mi bloody padre. I hate him! Pero más que nada me odio a mí mismo por todo esto.

—Eso es idiota, peor te lo ha roto ahora.

Gales suspira limpiándose los ojos discretamente.

—No creo que estemos listos para casarnos. Creo que todo esto es una fantasía idiota...

—Es la primera vez en la vida que te oigo decir eso.

—Pensé que estaba haciéndolo bien, ¿sabes? Quizás... esto no es para mí.

—¿Perdona?

—Quizás sí la presiono mucho y tengo celos idiotas... quizás debería ser más relajado y entender la naturaleza de Galia como dice Rome. Quizás una vez que entienda que dormir con Germania no es tener una relación con él... sólo entonces, casarme con Galia sea para mí.

—¿Y vas a hacer eso?

—¿No crees que ya bastante es el ridículo que hago en términos generales con todo el mundo que sabe que montan orgías cada que Rome quiere marcha?

—¿Qué planeas entonces? ¿Dejarla?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—I don't know... Por ahora, ir a casa.

Escocia se pasa una mano por el pelo, se mira a sí mismo vestido de Tintín y piensa en la cara de Bélgica, pero...

—¿Y si te vienes a Bruselas?

Gales se mira las manos y se revuelve un poco.

—Si... voy a Bruselas y Galia viene a buscarme... no va a encontrarme.

—Mejor, tampoco te quiero aquí. Tengo un bloody plan maravilloso para esta noche.

—Aunque quizás... fuera bueno que no me encontrara. Alba... no quiero emborracharme —y eso si que no creo que NUNCA se lo hayas oído decir en la vida.

—Bollocks bollocks bollocks como me hagas ir ahí te juro que no pruebas una puta gota de nada así te dé delirium tremens.

—Es que... me voy a acabar la bloody botella y la que sigue y... no quiero. Y si... voy a Bruselas y solamente... y... —aprieta los ojos porque tampoco quiere joderle el plan —. ¿Sabes? Estoy bien. Quizás estoy exagerando un poco, y sólo con dormir un poco en el avión...

—Que te den —le cuelga el teléfono.

Gales parpadea y mira su teléfono. Aprieta los ojos y lo apaga del todo. Escocia sube a por Bélgica, que se cubre un poco y se gira a él, desnuda del torso, cubriéndose con las manos.

—B-Belgium... Tenemos que... —aprieta los ojos con eso—. Aplazar lo de hoy.

—¿Qué?

—T-Tengo que... My brother...

—Oh vengaaaa… ¿qué le pasa a tu... hermano idiota esta vez?

—Que es idiota y cuando es puto idiota es tú cuñado no mi hermano, así que te vienes conmigo —decide.

Bélgica arruga la nariz pero es mejor si van juntos a si se va sólo él... sonríe un poco haciendo berrinche.

—Pero el salón del comiiiic eseeeeee... ¿Y si Tintín se tira a la ladrona rápido antes de irnos? —propone. Escocia se detiene en seco un instante con esa propuesta —. Venga... mi cuñado no puede beber mucho más en media hora más que nos tardemos... ¿no?

—Es tu cuñado, es tu responsabilidad —decide, acercándose a ella... aunque igual le preocupa.

—Bueno, por eso ya te facilité el trabajo quitándome la mitad de la ropa...

La verdad es que en vez de facilitarle, le pone más nervioso. Belbel le echa la camiseta en la cara y se da la media vuelta a la cama.

—Disculpa, ¿qué se supone que debe hacer Tintín en un caso como este además de quedarse pasmado porque es gay?

Es que Bélgica se muere de la risa con semejante frase y ahí se va de regreso por él, dejando de cubrirse los pechos y acercándosele para tomarle de la muñeca. Así que el escocés se relaja un poco y sonríe también... y se le van los ojos de mala manera.

—N-No vas a conseguir seducirme para que no e-escriba ese artículo que te culpabiliza.

—Vamos a ver qué opina una vez termine con usted, Monsieur Tintín... —susurra acercándosele al oído, haciendo al chico tragar saliva sonoramente —. De paso... a ver si conseguimos quitarle lo gay...

—E-Eso no va a pasar, como periodista estoy comprometido solamente con la verdad.

La belga le acaricia el pecho y baja la mano hasta su entrepierna, a lo que el chico responde con un saltito.

—Hmm... Admito que esperaba un tamaño un poco más competitivo —bromea.

—Ya he dicho que soy... inmune y mi devoción es sólo para m-mis lectores —levanta las manos queriendo tocarle los pechos pero ella le da un manacito en las manos. Escocia se sonroja más, bajándolas.

—Bien, eso va a tener que demostrármelo —le abre el pantalón —. ¿Ha probado algún día usted las mieles... de una ladrona como yo?

Escocia da un pasito para atrás y echa de menos encontrar algo sobre lo que apoyarse. Niega con la cabeza.

—C-Completamente virgen —responde a eso.

—Uy... —Bélgica se pasa una mano por un pecho y se sonroja un poquito con ese movimiento. Da un paso hacia él y se agacha poniéndosele en cuclillas enfrente.

El británico la mira hacer y... acaba sentándose en la cama. O más bien cayéndose de culo.

—Monsieur Tintín! —le regaña como si acabara de hacer algo terrible al caerse de culo alzando las manos y yendo a por su pantalón, para bajárselo igual.

—¡Ah! —el gritito/gemidito—. Ya le he dicho que está perdiendo su tiempo.

—¿Quizás fuera buen momento de parar entonces? —pregunta habiéndole bajado los pantalones con todo y ropa interior, y con los labios bastante cerca de su masculinidad.

—O-Oui... —es que hasta tiembla y se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Oui... —se acerca más y casi le sopla encima. Le recarga los pechos en las rodillas, cabe aclarar —. ¿Me detengo entonces?

—Está... ugh, bloody... está haciendo el ridículo...

—A mí me parece que usted está demasiado... A-ansioso —sonríe un poco y abre los labios. Se acerca maaaas.

Es que hasta hiperventila un poco abriendo la boca al ver el momento inminente sin ser capaz de responder. Ella se detiene a sólo un milímetro.

—¡Nunca voy a confesar donde está el microfilm que la incrimina! —responde igualmente y es que casi mueve él la cadera para tocarla. Bélgica sonríe orgullosa de que aún siga en su papel. Le da un lento lametazo en la punta.

—Confiese...

—¡AAAH! —no, sí a rol... con lo que les gusta actuar.

—No le oigo —otro lametazo leeeento.

—E-Está... —y es que la agonía, ya está presentado armas como si no le hubiera hecho esto nunca nadie—. ¡No! V-voy a resistir. A ti lo que te pasa es que te va un poco el rollo chica mala, no lo niegues.

Y ahí va lo inminente en un sólo movimiento fluido y de la manera exacta en que sabe que le gusta.

El GRITO.

Bélgica suelta una risita y va a ello un poco más antes de separarse otra vez. Ahí está él sin aire, medio muerto, en realidad agradeciendo un poco poder respirar.

—¿Paro?

—Aun aguanto, si es por eso… —aunque tuvo que respirar profundo para decir esa sola frase. Ella sonríe, porque no, no es por eso.

—Así que le gusta pero no lo bastante...

—D-Desde luego que no me gusta.

—Menos mal... —se ríe un poquito más —. Debería parar quizás...

—Sí que debería —se humedece los labios y hace un gesto para que le suba encima. Bel lo hace, yendo a darle un beso en los labios, porque ella es más mala actriz que él. Y él se lo devuelve, abrazándola.

—Je t'aime... —sonríe arriba suyo.

—Está bien, el microchip está en mi cartera, también hay una tarjeta con todas mis contraseñas del banco y mi agenda con todos los nombres de mis fuentes y toda la otra información clasificada del gobierno.

—Vale... —se ríe más echando un poco la cabeza atrás —. Se ha ganado usted un premio, Monsieur Tintín...

—¿Lo he hecho?

—Aunque una ladrona de verdad iría a buscar tu cartera... Y un palmo de narices para ti.

—¿Pues qué puedo yo hacer si me desarma completamente de este modo?

La belga se sonroja con eso y le hace un cariño en la cara antes de ir a besarle para que se calle con maripositas en el estomago y el pelirrojo le devuelve el beso sin poder seguir hablando.

Puede que te suelte más adelante un gemidito ahogado con un "Tintín...". Mejor, porque Escocia sólo iba a decir tonterías frikis y mira que tiene ganas... ah, de eso sí se va a burlar... más adelante.

Es que además a Bélgica le encanta que bien que se conozca el papel y lo haga bien. Acabas de encontrarte un papel recurrente, Escocia. Eso vemos, eso vemos. ¡Es que le queda y lo hace bien y ella no dijo Tintín!

Sí lo dijo, y en el peor momento.

¡Nooooo!

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	8. Chapter 8

—Voy a buscarte porno de Tintín y a mandártelo —asegura una vez ya están en el coche de camino a Cardiff.

—Ugh! ¿Vas a molestarme con eso hasta casa de tu hermano? Para volver por los audífonos —protesta sonrojada.

—¿Qué significa "hasta casa de mi hermano"?

—Todo el viaje.

—¡Toda la vida!

—Ugh! —le sube a la radio sonrojadita.

—Cuando pensaba que el tema de los vikingos ya no daba para más...

—Cállate —hace un mohín y se sonroja más.

—¡Pero es que es genial! —y además le da menos vergüenza a ÉL que el tema de los vikingos.

—¡No lo es! ¡Debes haber oído mal, no dije Tintín!

—Y porque te diste cuenta, a saber qué hubieras seguido diciendo si no.

—¡Claro que noooo! Tú quieres hacer como que sí sólo para reírte, pero bien que te lo inventas.

—Métemela duro, Tintín, hasta el fondo... y deja un micrófono ahí dentro... escribe con todo detalle sobre lo guarra que soy y lo húmeda que me dejas...

—¡Albaaaa!

Es que se muere de la risa. Lo siento, es un idiota. A la belga se le pega igual.

—¿Te imaginas? Aunque escribiera sobre ti con un seudónimo te MORÍAS de saber que estaba publicado.

—¡No iba a escribir esas cosas! ¡Tintín es serio!

—Tal vez quisiera sacarse un sobresueldo escribiendo para Penthouse o quién sabe.

—¡Claro que no! Él escribiría sobre mí pero... Cosas serias y formales. ¡Escribiría del terrorismo! ¡No de mis guarradas!

—No en Penthouse...

—¡No iba a escribir para Penthouse! —aunque se imagina el artículo: La otra cara de Bélgica. Se sonroja. Sin duda se le habría echado encima de no haber sido un personaje ficticio.

—Tal vez en el artículo serio entonces. La nación que se ha visto Azotada por una ola de terrorismo hasta dejar Excitado todos los corazones de los ciudadanos que no ven el momento de Calmar sus Ansias ante un evento tan Provocador.

—¡¿No se te ocurre un título más sugestivo?! —protesta, haciendo reír al británico.

—¡Y eso que no hablamos de inundaciones!

—¡Ningunas inundaciones! ¡Cielos, esto es AÚN PEOR que los vikingos!

—Pues antes sería muy inocente, pero ahora que lo has desvirgado...

—¡No fue a éeeel! Ni siquiera estaba... ¡De verdad que no dije su nombre!

—Of course yes.

—Debes haber oído mal. Siempre estás bastante tonto cuando llegamos a ese punto.

—Pero si casi llamas también a Milú para que viniera a lamerte.

—Ah Non! Non, Non, Non! ¡No vas a empezar ahora con Milú como si fuera ustedes con sus ovejas!

—Pues así todo blanquito y mullidito que es... me alegra que empieces a entenderme. Va a ser verdad eso que al final todo se pega.

—Ugh! ¡Es un perrito! ¡Deja a Milú fuera de la perversión!

Basta para que digas eso para que aun entre más hondo en la perversión.

—A lo mejor no es que Tintín fuera gay, si no que le gustaban mucho las ovejas...

—¡¿Cómo a ti!?

—¡Exacto! ¡Empiezo a entender qué es lo que te gusta de mí!

—Noooon! ¡No seas guarro! —le da un manotazo en la pierna y Escocia se vuelve a reír —. Me gusta tu virilidad y... ¡Tintín no es para nada así! Ugh! ¡Ahora me va a dar vergüenza volver a pedirte este atuendo!

—Pues tú sabrás de las aventuras sexuales de Tintín.

—¡No hay aventuras sexuales de Tintín! ¡Es todo muy inocente!

—Lo era hasta que descubrí porqué es tan popular en el país.

—¡Anda! ¿Y ahora qué vas a decir, por qué es tan popular?

—Por las fantasías sexuales de Tintín.

—¡Nunca había tenido una!

—¿Con lo a gusto que te has quedado? Mira, de eso sí me siento orgulloso.

—¿De que me quedé a gusto? Pero fue por tino por pensar en... Ugh! ¡Paraaaa!

—Ah, no me molesta que pienses en él si yo soy el actor.

—¡Pero no pensaba en el! —se sonroja.

—A ver... no lo hagas todas las veces, pero... —no termina de reírse ya que la chica le da un golpe porque no va a pensar todas las veces.

—¡Además es que, no! Tú no lo hagas —si fuera al revés el DRAMAS que ella estaría haciendo.

—¿Qué yo no haga qué?

—Pensar en... ¡Bettyboop mientras te acuestas conmigo!

—Bettyboop?

—O en quien sea que te guste de dibujos animados.

—Ah, ¿tú sí puedes y yo no?

—Pero es que yo no estaba pensando realmente en él MIENTRAS… ¡Todo es tu culpa!

—Sí que estabas y no pasa nada.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Por ser tan buen actor! ¡Todo lo dijiste correctamente, hasta hablaste de microfilms!

El escocés se ríe oootra vez.

—¿Así que te pone cuando te hablo en francés de microfilms? —desde luego lo dice en francés.

—Ugh! —se sonroja porque sí que le pone un poco que hable en francés. Es que Escocia se muere de risa —. No te rías, la verdad es que tu acento duro no le pega más al francés, pero que tú lo hagas me suena súper sexy.

—¡Aunque me diga esas cosas, mademoiselle, no va a conseguir nada de mí!

—Es que te queda súper bien... Paraaaa —ese tono de "no pares".

—No me importa mademoiselle, soy un hombre serio e integro... ¡y llegaré al fondo de todo este asunto!

—Aunque no te queda esto de ser serio e integro en lo absoluto.

—¿Cómo que no? —se ríe.

—Pues... no. Eres un pillo, te queda más el rol del ladrón.

—¿De ladrón cómo quién?

—De ladrón como... uff... ¡es que no hay ladrones guapos en esas historias! Los malos son bastante malos y Tintín es muy bueno —se ríe.

—¿Insinúas que no soy bueno?

—Insinúo que eres... un bueno que quiere parecer malo. Si no fueras bueno estaríamos jugando a los disfraces en vez de ir corriendo a ver a tu hermano —sonríe.

—Ugh, sólo vamos porque tú estás preocupada y no has dejado de dar la vara.

—¡¿YO estoy preocupada?! —le mira dafaq.

—Desde luego que sí.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? No me dijiste qué le ha pasado

—Ha peleado con Galia y dice que quizás no debería casarse.

—Iugh...

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

—Seguro se le pasa...

—Sí.

—Aunque creo que... bueno, no es crítica ni nada, pero como se ponga a beber...

—De hecho me ha dicho que no lo haría, así que... justo por eso temo que se pille una del quince.

—Hmm... Bueno, quizás podamos ponernos al día con Game of Thrones o algo así.

—Yes... I'm sorry.

—En realidad... es que no me parece tan raro. Me pasa a mí lo mismo con Romano —explica y es que la verdad no le parece tan mal. Sí que quería ir a lo del cómic pero se había enterado de ello media hora antes de enterarse del cambio de planes. Por lo demás le da un poco igual ir a rescatar al hermano borracho, o quedarse en casa viendo una película —. Siempre tiene gracia enterarme de los chismes de tus hermanos. ¡Últimamente tienen chismes más entretenidos que los míos!

—Créeme que bien que esto —se señala a sí mismo y su ropa—. Va a durar tiempo.

—¡Demonios! —protesta riendo.

El chico se ríe también y ya debe estar llegando.

Está prendida la luz de la sala, se ve desde la calle. Escocia aparca y de repente piensa que... su hermano va a verlo disfrazado de Tintín. Qué alegría, qué alboroto. No es por nada pero Bélgica mandó un par de fotos al grupo de familia Brit, ya te vio disfrazado de Tintín.

Pero él no sabe… ¡Y no es lo mismo! Puedes echarle la culpa a Bélgica, aunque te aseguro que le vas a sacar al menos una sonrisa al galés porque no, de manera muy sorprendente, no está borracho.

Pues ahí pican la puerta y casi se oye como Gales CORRE a abrir... y suelta un "shite" al otro lado de la misma. Pasan unos segundos y abre.

Y... Gales no parece del todo Gales ahora. Trae una camiseta... creo que nadie nunca le había visto antes en camiseta, y unos pantalones del golf que fue lo más cercano a algo informal que encontró. Tiene el pelo revuelto de recién bañado, no engominado perfecto como habitualmente. Adentro huele a algo perfumado, mezcla entre pipa, puro o... algo así.

—No, no soy ella —asegura Escocia empujándole un poco como saludo.

—Eso veo, goddamn —protesta quitándose y mirando a Bélgica —. Tsk... Te trajo a esta mierda. A mi favor te digo que yo le dije que no viniera.

—De hecho ella me trajo a mí, yo no iba a venir.

Y sinceramente... Gales se alegra muchísimo, ya que no es Galia, de que sí haya venido Escocia... aunque se sonroja porque ha traído a Bélgica, pero qué coño se le va a hacer. Hay instalada en medio de la mesa del comedor, una shisha (una pipa árabe) prendida... y hay como cuarenta libros abiertos por ahí. Y música de fondo.

—Ehm... es verdad, estaba yo súper preocupada —Bélgica nunca había estado aquí, así que... mira todo alrededor con curiosidad, porque es imposible ir a una casa de un británico y no maravillarte del bazar árabe que tienen adentro.

—Oh, mira, nos hemos pasado a las cosas fuertes...

—Sólo tiene tabaco... tristemente —Gales carraspea, y es que sí que tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero no huele a alcohol, ni hay una sola botella o vaso con alcohol a su alrededor... lo cual es raaaaro que te cagas.

—Eso se puede arreglar.

—No sé si quiero… —se sienta sin más a la mesa del comedor si ofrecerles silla y/o, en general sin hacer nada estudiado. Toma la manguerita y fuma un poco —. No tener todo el cerebro adormilado.

—Ugh, tú y tus dobles negaciones... ¿tú qué dices?—mira a Bélgica.

—No me van a mega drogar a mí... bastante es cuidar a uno —protesta un poco Bélgica haciéndose espacio en el sillón y pensando que aunque Gales no tiene un chiquero como Escocia cuando le conoció, la casa de Escocia parece hoy por hoy mucho más femenina que la de Gales. Sonríe complacida con eso.

—Si nos drogamos los tres nadie cuida de nadie.

—Y si viene Galia... —comenta Gales sonrojándose.

—Que se una.

—Es que si viene quiero hablar con ella y... —reclamarle, ya... —, por eso no he bebido nada.

—Vale, vale, pues nada...

—E-El problema es que. ¿Qué hacemos entonces? —apunta Gales genuinamente preocupado con eso. Porque sin beber ni estupidizarse implica pensar y... ugh.

—Podríamos tener sexo los tres —suelta Bélgica sólo para ver la cara de ambos.

—Sin droga, yo paso, pero adelante vosotros dos —tan calmado el pelirrojo.

—Quizás sí deberíamos ir por algo fuerte —Gales se pellizca el puente de la nariz y sonríe —. La cara que va a poner Eire cuando le cuente esta propuesta...

—Bueno, Eire no tendría mi permiso así de fácil.

—Ya, claro, porque sabes perfecto que Eire estaría más puesto ya que un calcetín, puede que tuviera el pito al aire —el galés se pone las manos detrás de la cabeza —. ¿Quieren fumar?

—Más bien porque a ella no le gusta.

Bélgica refunfuña un poco porque nunca obtiene de ellos dos la respuesta que esperaría de impresión.

—Tampoco me gusta él... —suelta Bélgica demasiado sincerota repentinamente.

—¡Ala! —se ríe Escocia. Gales levanta las cejas con eso... y suspira, bajando los brazos, excesivamente sensible a estas alturas del día. Se gira a su pipa —. ¿Y tú diplomacia?

—Ya... bueno, llegas un poco tarde para ser la primera en la fila de "digamos cosas sinceras a Cymru" el día de hoy —murmura Gales a la vez que Escocia. Bélgica se tapa la boca, y es que la diplomacia cuando está contigo de le OLVIDA, Escocia.

—Oh, venga... son... es... —balbucea Bélgica —. Me gustan normal, tus dos hermanos. No es que me parezcan aberrantes.

—Tranquilo, mira, a mí me hace disfrazarme, así que... —se señala a sí mismo. Gales frunce el ceño con el asunto del disfraz... y le mira bien.

—En realidad yo iba a proponer que intercambiáramos pareja... pero ahora que veo que te disfraza de... ¿de qué estás disfrazado?

—Que te lo diga ella.

Bélgica se sonroja y medio fulmina a Escocia.

—¿C-Cómo de que qué? Está disfrazado del mejor reportero del mundo —protesta un poco sin mirar al pelirrojo.

—¿De... reportero? —Gales vuelve a mirar a Escocia, y seguramente en un día normal ya habría pillado el asunto, pero ahora mismo le parece que los pantalones bombachos... son raros. Y le parece también que Escocia y Bélgica hacen una pareja bastante mona.

—¿No? Piensa en comics —le da una pista Escocia. Gales entrecierra los ojos porque los cómics no son lo suyo.

—Cómics belgas... —agrega Bélgica y es que no se puede creer que no lo sepa YAAAAAAA.

—No importa entonces.

—¡Oh! ¡Tintín! —cae en la cuenta Gales y sonríe un poquito de lado —. Bloody hell, ¡Si hasta traes el flequillo ese!

El escocés se sonroja un poco y se detiene a sí mismo de despeinárselo.

—¿Cómo conseguiste vestirle de personaje de cómic gay? —pregunta Gales a Bélgica, riendo un poco.

—¡No es gay! —protesta la chica.

—No es gay, hemos decidido que le van las ovejas... por eso Milú.

—Oh... eso explica cómo lo lograste —Gales asiente y estira la mano buscando su vasito con whiskey. Aprieta los ojos al notar que no hay tal maldito vasito. Se pone nervioso otra vez con eso como lleva desde que se subió al avión.

—¿Cerveza puedes tomar? —pregunta el escocés.

—E-Es estúpido esto. Debería... servirme un whiskey y ya está... debe estar acostándose con Rome ahora mismo...

—¿Y has pensado que harás con eso?

Gales se tapa la cara porque además está Bélgica y ahora mismo se siente idiota... en general.

—N-No quiero pensar en ello.

—Quizás deberías pensar en ello y... contarnos. Puedo darte mi punto de vista femenino, nosotras no siempre vemos las cosas como ustedes... —ofrece Bélgica mirando a Escocia, que asiente para ella.

—Es estúpido... y bastante embarazoso.

—¿Y? Es decir... igualmente lo es y te sientes de la mierda por ello, ¿no? E igualmente estamos aquí... Tres cabezas piensan mejor que una, anda... —Bélgica se levanta y se le acerca —. De hecho lo primero que pareces necesitar es... un abrazo.

—What? —mira a Escocia un poco con cara de "detén a tu mujer". El mayor de los británicos se encoge de hombros y se alegra de haberla traído.

—Ni hagas esa cara. Alba me dijo poco en realidad, así que no sé ni por qué han peleado del todo, pero venga, no pasa nada... —se agacha a él en la silla y le abraza por la espalda, del cuello.

El galés se tensa bastante pero en realidad es que sí está del todo prendido con alfileres a punto de quebrarse. El pelirrojo le sonríe a Bélgica agradecido.

—Yo la he oído hablar de ti muchas veces... y siempre dice cosas bonitas tuyas —Bélgica le susurra a Gales al oído. El brit respira profundamente y cierra los ojos.

—Pero es que... no quiere irse de casa, no la dejo ser como es y... U-Ustedes vieron eso... ¿verdad? Antes de que yo lo viera. Hay algo mal conmigo y con Galia, Alba, tú me lo has dicho mil veces...

Escocia se pasa una mano por el pelo y la belga levanta una ceja, mirándole porque la verdad es que ella no les presta tanta atención.

—No lo sé, Cymru...

—Tú no dejas de insistir con ello. Con que tú no te casarías con ella, con que Rome, con que... Mum.

—Pero yo soy yo y tú no eres cómo yo.

—Yo creo que ella es como tú...

—Me halagas pero... —empieza el pelirrojo sin saber bien qué responder.

—Shut the bloody hell up, me refiero a este asunto de... de hecho no sé si como tú o no, más bien creo que no puede quedar mal con nadie, ni conmigo ni con Rome. No puede quedarse, pero tampoco puede irse. Y no puede hacer feliz a todo el bloody mundo —aprieta los ojos —. Estoy enfadado... estoy muy enfadado con ella, por emboscarme, por hacerme quedar como un imbécil, por decirme una cosa y sólo sentarse ahí a llorar en vez de ayudarme, por dejarme ahí, porque ni siquiera me ha llamado aún cuando sabe lo que pasó, por no decirme las cosas, por hacerme creer otra cosa... bloody hell!

—Ehm... ¿y qué vas a hacer?

—Well… nothing. Esperar. Y decírselo. Vamos a... creo que... debería dormir.

Escocia mira a Bélgica poco convencido con eso.

—Qué vas a ir a dormir... vas a ir a acostarte en la cama y a sentirte miserable y extrañarla —le suelta el abrazo y le toma de la mano tirando de él —. Alba trae tres cervezas... sólo tres. Vamos a sentarnos aquí... a traer tu pipa esta a la sala y... a hablar del tema o de otra cosa, a jugar un juego de mesa o algo así... —propone Bélgica.

—Eso suena mejor —Escocia asiente y se va a la cocina a por las cervezas.

Gales protesta un poco pero la sigue a la sala.

—Albaaa, ¿y podremos pedir algo de cenar a esta hora? —grita ella preguntándose si es demasiado tarde ya... dios mío con estos muchachos que seguro Gales no tiene ni comida en casa.

—Yeeees… ¡Llama a la pizzaaaa!

—Pizza y más pizza... —"protesta" Bélgica haciendo los ojos en blanco mientras se quita los zapatos para ponerse más cómoda.

Gales le sonríe un poco a Bélgica, agradeciendo silenciosamente de nuevo que estén aquí los dos.

—Dame el núuuuuumeroooo —¿pueden dejar de gritarse como locos?

—Wait!

—Está en el marcado rápido... —le explica Gales a Bélgica.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya lo teeeeeengo! —siguen los gritos, Bélgica marca el número dos y mira a Gales en lo que le contestan —. ¿Qué juegos de mesa tienes?

Escocia vuelve con las cervezas y creo que la de Gales lleva una pastilla de algo. O tal vez todas la llevan, muy británico.

—Ajedrez... dominó. Unas barajas —resume Gales. Eso también es muy británico.

Van a terminar durmiendo los tres abrazados en la sala... y todo será muy incómodo mañana en la mañana. Pero por ahora Gales estira la mano y casi abraza a la cerveza.

Escocia brinda con él mientras Bélgica habla con la chica de las pizzas y pide las que a ella le gustan, que incluyen una Hawaiana porque si la mandan a pedir a ella la pizza siempre hace lo mismo. Además estos idiotas comen hasta cartón así que...

—Tsch —llama Escocia a Gales con discreción mientras ella habla. Gales se gira a mirarle dándole un beso a su botella de cerveza —. ¿Estás bien?

Gales suspira bajando la botella porque además quiere administrar su única cerveza lo mejor posible. Chasquea la lengua y aprieta los ojos negando con la cabeza.

—¿Necesitas que vaya a encararme con el capullo?

—Creo que esa es la peor parte... No me dijo que no me casara con ella. No me pidió nada más que la tratara bien y no la hiciera sufrir. Ni siquiera se me ocurre qué podrías ir a reclamarle...

—¿La haces sufrir? —frunce el ceño.

—No he dejado de preguntármelo... si realmente Rome tiene razón —se humedece los labios y es que... sí la vio llorar con Germania en las cámaras de Prusia —. Yo trato lo mismo que tratamos todos... que es hacer feliz a nuestra pareja. Quizás... sí la he puesto en demasiada presión para que no se acueste con ellos, pero Alba... ¿Qué harías tú si Belgium se acostara regularmente con Rome? Si participara en orgías misteriosas en las que participa hasta mum. He intentado muchas veces sólo ignorarlo... si no lo veo, no lo sufro. Pero...

—Supongo que no estaría con ella como estoy... sería una cosa más como... France.

Gales aprieta los ojos con la mención de Francia.

—No quiero que ella sea France... porque yo no estoy con ella así. Podría... pero no estoy con ella así —suspira —. Quizás sí es... como France. Ella dice que no. El mismo Rome dice que intenta no ser así, pero... Quizás sólo no le estoy dando tiempo para dejar de hacerlo. Pero... es que sí se lo estoy dando, Alba. No es como que le haya prohibido verles o alguna estupidez así... ¡Sigue viviendo ahí!

—Quizás es más como France de lo que ella cree, diga lo que diga. Y seguramente por eso te gusta en tu infinito masoquismo.

—No me gusta —asegura —. Y... no soy tan irracional. De verdad que no lo soy. Rome me dijo que Galia temía que yo la trajera a vivir a un castillo de piedra y que no pudiera volver a ver a nadie...

—¿Y es verdad?

—What? —protesta frunciendo el ceño — ¡Si la casa que compré tiene un cuarto para mother! Y ya sé que va a ir mil veces a Rome y que probablemente incluso él venga a verla a casa. Es que si fuera el psicópata que creen que soy ya le hubiera pedido que no viviera ahí.

—Mmmm... Creo que no se refiere a eso.

—¿No…?

—Es que... —mira a Bélgica de reojo—. Con ella me pasa lo mismo.

—What? —le mira con bastante atención y repentinamente empieza a sentirse más relajado.

—I mean... ella, well, sabes... su... Spain and Italy. Son un poco como Rome and France para ti, no exactamente, pero bueno, entiendes. No es que yo les prohíba que vayan o lo que sea, pero ella sabe que no estoy cómodo con ellos, así que ella prefiere no incitarles cuando yo estoy.

—Galia prefiere no juntarnos, dices. Ni a France ni a Rome conmigo...

—Eso creo y no me extraña conociéndote a ti y conociéndole a ella que tiene que proteger a todo el mundo. Supongo que... bueno, lo que hace Belgium es simplemente dedicar tiempo para ellos cuando yo no estoy, o dedicármelo a mí cuando ellos no están, es lo mismo, la idea es no juntarnos. Pero ella puede hacer eso porque hay veces en las que yo no estoy, porque no vivo ahí. Supongo que vivir contigo implica que estés ahí todo el tiempo y... no pueda hacer eso.

—¿Pero no crees que vivir en donde está es lo mismo, sólo que en mi contra y no en mi beneficio?

—Pues sí, pero aquí la que tiene ese temor es ella.

—No sé cómo arreglar eso de otra manera que no sea dejando las cosas como están ahora... —suspira —, que se quede ahí, venga conmigo a veces y ya está.

—Tal vez deberías preguntarle a la Larva sobre esto

—¿La larva sabe sobre esto?

—Pues cómo que lo logró con France, ¿no?

—Va a decirme que yo nunca lo voy a lograr y que él no está con France —pone los ojos en blanco, conociendo bien a su hermano menor. Escocia suspira —. Aún así está más cerca de lograrlo o no.

—Parece —suelta una exhalación y el menor suspira.

—También creo que Rome... Puso las cosas de cierta manera en que él fuera inocente y yo el mayor imbécil.

—Bueno, cualquiera hubiera hecho en su lugar.

—¿Ahora lo vas a defender? ¡No me jodas, Alba! —ojos en blanco.

—No te jodo, Cymru, pero no puedo creer que esperaras llegar ahí y que el tío se te pusiera a lloriquear irracionalmente. No seas idiota.

—¡No esperaba que suplicara! Pero sí asumí que podíamos tener una conversación más racional. Al menos que dejara claro que lo que quiere es que Galia se quede, no que lo que quiere Galia es quedarse.

—Claro que no te va a decir eso, ¿de qué sirve que te diga que él quiere que Galia se quede si él no pinta nada en todo esto?

—Pues eso es lo completamente irracional de esto, él no pinta para nada en todo esto... pero técnicamente él no tendría que haberme dicho nada que no supiera.

—¿No hablaste justamente de esto con Galia ayer?

—Ese es JUSTO el bloody asunto. Hablé con ella, le dije cual sería la estrategia para hablar con Rome... ¿Y tú crees que ella me dijo "oye, pero mira, que Rome puede ir por aquí"?

—Tal vez a ella le tomo desprevenida también, como a ti —frunce el ceño, pensando en esa posibilidad. Gales suspira y le da otro trago a su cerveza

—Tal vez... ¿Y sabes? No entiendo la necesidad de Rome de mantenerla ahí tampoco... Quizás también estoy siendo excesivamente duro con Galia y no... Esta emboscada fue emboscada para ella también.

—No parece que ella se lo esperara si dices que acabó llorando.

—Parecía que estaba llorando porque yo anunciaba que nos casábamos... dándole la razón a Rome de que yo era un idiota que se la estaba robando.

—¿Pero no te dice que sí cada vez que le preguntas si quiere? —él tampoco entiende nada. El galés suspira, pensando lo mismo.

—Yes.

—No lo sé, tienes que hablar con ella, en serio.

—Quizás debí ir a buscarla con mum... pero ya bastante era que Rome...

—Sólo digo que... lo aclares antes de hacerle el amor desesperadamente a la botella.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco porque en realidad... eso quiere. Justo eso quiere y justo es por eso que no ha bebido como cosaco.

—Quiero... dejar a Rome como idiota.

—Ya... ya me imagino. Aunque bastante de idiota está quedando con el hecho de que estés yendo ahí y robándole a una de sus mujeres.

—Está tan idiotamente pagado de sí mismo... —hace los ojos en blanco con eso — No. eso es demasiado tácito. Quiero algo que le ponga más en evidencia.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En que quiero humillarle. No sé cómo, pero tengo que encontrar la forma o toda la vida habré ido yo a suplicarle a él y él... me habrá dejado en completo ridículo.

—Invítame cuando vayas a hacerlo —sonríe.

—Antes tengo que encontrar cómo... pero seguro te invitaré —aprieta los ojos y es que se siente más mareado de lo que suele sentirse después de varios whiskys y no se ha terminado la cerveza aun... la mira y luego mira a Escocia.

El escocés le da unas palmaditas en la espalda y asiente mirando a Bélgica. Ella, que ha colgado hace media hora y se ha dedicado a chismosear por ahí y toquetearlo todo, le sonríe y le extiende la mano para tomar su cerveza.

—No puedo creer que sólo tengas ajedrez y... Barajas. El horror.

—Se pueden hacer mil juegos con eso —le responde el pelirrojo.

—¡Yo me los imaginaba a ustedes jugando Dungeons and Dragons o algo así súper friki!

—Es Eire el de los juegos raros —Gales se echa atrás recargándose en el sillón.

—Pero somos especialistas en juegos de beber.

—Yo no voy a beber nada más que esto... —asegura Gales levantando la cerveza, sonriendo y sintiendo que se le va a un poquito la cabeza.

—Ese es el problema.

—Ehm... Pues podemos jugar ajedrez de tressss —Bélgica echa la cabeza al frente haciéndose la dormida, haciendo reír a Gales.

—Una propuesta muy seductora... —dice sarcásticamente el escocés.

—Y no voy a jugar strip poker con ustedes —advierte Bel.

—Bien, aquí acaban todas mis brillantes ideas —bromea el pelirrojo mientras que Bélgica hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

—La verdad es que si le has visto desnudo a él nos has visto desnudos al resto de los británicos... —asegura Gales.

—Pero tu tatuaje es un hada... —pica Escocia.

—Es verdad... Una con alas verdes, ¿no te ha contado Galia de él? —agrega Gales sonriendo de lado... deja de sonreír de golpe.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡No! Nunca habla de eso —Bélgica sí que se lo cree, conociendo a los británicos...

—Ah, esperad, ¡ya sé! —Escocia se levanta y va a rebuscar entre las pilas de cosas. La rubia le mira hacer, curiosa.

—¡No desordenes demasiado! —y me lo ignoran por que sí, el pelirrojo desordena bastante —. ¿Qué buscaaaas?

—Tenías... por aquí...

—¿Ajá?

—Esa cosa que... trajo Eire un año. ¿Sabes? ¿Dónde lo guardaste?

—Ah... Eso... La cosa...Creo haberlo visto el año pasado al otro lado de la mesa.

—Qué idiota, eso de cantar, seguro lo metiste en cualquier armario.

—Ah, pensé que la cosa de... la otra cosa —Gales hace un gesto con la mano —. Yes, está en el armario de la entrada. Con los sombreros.

Bélgica les mira a uno y luego al otro... bastante DAFAQ viendo como Escocia se va a buscar la "cosa" donde Gales le dijo.

—¿Cómo encuentran las cosas? —se pregunta Bélgica.

—Están siempre estratégicamente colocadas en los lugares en donde las dejamos la última vez.

Bélgica aprieta los ojos.

—¡Aquí está!—lo que trae, es, obviamente un viejo aparato de karaoke de cómo los años ochenta.

—¿Eso es lo que trajo tu hermano... el primer año en que existieron los karaokes?

—Exacto.

—Quizás debería llevarle serenata a Galia... —¿si recuerdas idiota que estás enfadado?

—Vamos a ver como tienes la voz y depende de que tanto ridículo, decidimos.

—Más ridículo del de hoy ya es imposible —Gales carraspea fumando un poco de su pipa.

—Entonces no —Escocia se sienta en el suelo empezando a sacarlo y Bélgica se acerca a ayudarle.

—Eire cada vez va a estar más celoso de esta reunión...

—Pues hubiera venido —se encoge de hombros.

—No, thank you... Ya tenemos bastante público. ¿Qué balada triste vas a ponerme a cantar?

—¿Algo de Marilyn?

—¡Qué cruel eres! —protesta Gales apretando los ojos y riendo. Escocia se ríe y el brit menor suspira, tallándose los ojos.

—Venga, ¿qué te apetece? No pidas nada de después de los noventa.

—Le apetece cantar a dúo contigo —sentencia Bélgica riendo y mirándoles.

—Me apetecería más cantar a dúo con una chica... —aclara Gales sonriendo.

—Es decir... contigo —le hace un gesto a Bélgica.

—¡¿Conmigo?! Yo no canto...

—Of course yes, vamos... y elegid una buena canción o os pongo las Spice girls —amenaza. Gales se lo piensa un poco.

—¿Qué tal I got you babe de Cher y Sonny...?

—Creo que sí está —la busca con el mando uuuuna a uuuuna.

—¡Mira, esa, esa mejor! —señala Bélgica Don't Go breaking my heart de Elton John.

—Poneos de acuerdo...

—La que quiera la chica... la mitad de esa canción es "don't go breaking my heart"... —canta en agudito —, así que no veo la dificultad.

—Tal vez por eso la ha elegido —les pasa un micrófono a cada uno.

—Me faltan los lentes de pasta —se ríe Gales empezando a bailar un poco, sentadito en su lugar.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡De pie!

Bélgica se sonroja un poco porque el karaoke no es para nada lo suyo y el galés se levanta estirándose un poco, aclarándose la garganta. Escocia sonríe y se echa para atrás para verles.

Gales baila un poco más, se nota que tú ya te acabaste la cerveza adulterada querido... y abraza un poco a Bélgica de los hombros. Ella le mira como si estuviera medio loco pero intenta bailar con él así un poco al ritmo de la música... y es que ahí va a cantar.

El problema... o no... Es que los británicos cantan bien. Mejor, mucho mejor que Bélgica. Pero bueno, ahí se lanza ella a cantar y creo que hasta se le sale un gallo porque está nerviosa.

Es que se deben morir de la risa. Ambos, pero MUCHO.

—¡Son unos tontoooos! Ya no voy a cantar.

—Belgiuuuuum.

—No, es que se rieron. ¡Y son un par de idiotas!

—Es que hiciste un sonido raro

—¡No hice ningún sonido rarooo! —se tapa la boca.

—Sí lo hiciste, pero da igual, venga... no es tan horrible —eso es que el amor lo ensordece.

Gales mira a Escocia con cara de... "Si tú lo dices", aun cantando él y haciendo un gesto con la mano a Bélgica para que se le una.

—Vengaaaa —insta el escocés a Bélgica y ella medio tararea, sonrojada —. Esta chica necesita más alcohol.

—¡Nooo! ¡Además borracha no voy a cantar!

—Sí lo haces bien... "Don't go break imy heart!" —Gales la abraza de los hombros y le presta su micrófono para que canten a la vez.

—Vengaaaaaa —sigue Escocia y les silba un poco.

Gales mueve un poco la cintura y... Es que es mejor que canten a que bailen, sinceramente. Así que hace reír un poco a Bélgica, que empieza a cantar otra vez un poco más.

Escocia levanta las manos en plan grupie. La belga se ríe y Gales baila de manera aún más exagerada, moviendo las caderas. El pelirrojo silba más y grita como si fueran súper ídolos geniales, muerto de risa.

Bélgica acaba por no poder cantar de reírse, y Gales sigue casi hasta concentrado, cantando y haciendo movimientos tontos Escocia da palmas y grita y ahí se les acaba la canción. Suelta un "ohhh" de decepción.

—¡Ah! ¡Menos mal! —suelta Bélgica tan feliz, ¡al fin! —. ¡Te toca, te toca!

—Y tú conmigo, ¿no?

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Nooo, si yo no canto! —lloriquea y Gales niega con la cabeza.

—No, no, no... ¡Si has cantado conmigo, ni modo que no cantes con él!

Bélgica lloriquea un poco.

—Déjala, luego... haz una tú ahora venga —el consentidor que de repente le ha dado vergüenza. Gales les fulmina un poco haciendo los ojos en blanco...

—Ugh... dan asco los dos. Pon algo de los Beatles.

Bélgica sonríe para Escocia, agradecida, yendo a sentarse con él.

—¿Cuál? Love me do?

—Eres imposible… —se ríe el galés —, venga.

—¿Tú cantas luego una de Elvis? —pregunta Bélgica para Escocia.

—No, no... Tú di —se ríe también—. ¿Eh?

—Pensaba yo en Let it be... —admite Gales.

—Y... I'm a loser?

—Bloody hell... ugh... esa me queda perfecto hoy —el drama. Escocia se ríe otra vez —. Ponla, ponla... —le insta Gales porque justo para eso esá cantar a veces

—Pues venga —la busca.

—Creo que yo no recuerdo esa canción... ¿es de los Beatles? —pregunta Bélgica terminándose su cerveza.

—Yes, ahora lo verás.

Gales toma aire profundamente y ahí empieza con el corito tan fácil, sonrojándose un poco. Escocia sonríe un poco de lado, mirándole.

—Creo que necesito un poco más de alcohol para cantar esto —protesta Gales antes de empezar con la parte compleja — "There is one love I should never have crossed…She was a girl in a million my friend"

Y es que está sensibilitoooo.

—Vengaaaa —le anima el mayor.

Así que cierra los ojos y se pone aún más en el papel Beatlemaniaco... de hecho seguro les sale perfecto. Y es que va a hacer draaaaama, hasta se le llenan los ojos de laaagrimas con el trozo "my tears are coming like the rain from the sky".

—Cymru! —protesta un poco Escocia y se levaaaanta.

—I should have... —se quita el micrófono y se tapa la cara.

—Ugh, ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Para qué me haces ponerla…? —le toma de los hombros.

Gales se le recarga un poco encima y solloza... y es que esto es en parte culpa de tu pastillita. Escocia le da palmadas en la espalda y mira a Bel con cara de circunstancias. Ella le dice con señas que lo abrace.

Y lo hace... un poco, bastante incomodo. Creo que hasta Gales se queda un poco incómodo, aunque le aprieta un poco contra sí porque Galiaaaaaaa, no estáaa convencidaaa.

—Venga, venga, vamos a cantar otra cosa.

—Canta tú algo, anda... —Gales se limpia los ojos y se sorbe los mocos.

—¿Qué quieres que cante?

—Yo qué sé, has el mono con algo. Lo que diga Belgium —le pasa la batuta y el escocés la mira.

—Jailhouse Rock... —sonríe Bélgica.

—A ver... se me dan muy bien las de Dylan.

—Vaaaaaale, vale, pues... The times they are a changing, pero como se te vuelva a poner a llorar…

—No, no, vale... Elvis sea...

Bélgica se ríe y el galés se sienta en el sillón, un poco serio de nueeeeeeevo. Escocia pone la canción y le sonríe a Bélgica dejándole un poco de espacio a Gales. Y lo que tiene Elvis es que nada más con la música hace que quieras tratar de hacer esos... movimientos de cadera bailando. Exactamente

El intento está, un poco desastroso, pero está.

La belga grita como él gritaba hace un minuto... y mira a Gales a ver si la está viendo, sonrojándose porque acaba de tener una idea tonta. El pobre británico está sufriendo un poquito en silencio, aun dándole los últimos traguitos a su cerveza.

La niña del chocolate sonríe con eso, y sigue gritándole a Escocia desabrochándose discretamente el sujetador. Y para la segunda estrofa el pelirrojo empieza a inventarse de nuevo la letra con el asunto de los ladrones y los espías y el reportero infiltrado en prisión.

Bel se ríe, sonrojándose mientras mira a Gales de reojito por un momento y en cuanto puede se levanta la blusa y le enseña los pechos a Tintín. Digo, a Escocia. Y cuando el pelirrojo lo nota se le sale un gallo y se tropieza con la mesita, que saca a Gales del todo de sus pensamientos.

Bélgica se muere de risa.

—¡Anda ya! —suelta Gales sorprendido con el gallo.

—¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!

—¡E hiciste un sonido raro también! —le acusa Bélgica.

—¿Eh? —se levanta.

—¡No sólo a mí me salen gallos! ¡HA!

—Si me desconcentras...

—Veo que no soy el único que hace el ridículo hoy... Y decías que yo no podía llevarle serenata a Galia

—¡Ha sido su culpa! —la acusa el escocés y la belga se sonroja un poco, sonriendo.

—Yo no he visto que haya hecho nada... —Gales se encoge de hombros.

—¡Eso es porque no hice nada!

—Pues de lo que te has perdido.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué me perdí?

—Nada, nada —se sonroja Escocia.

La belga le cierra un ojo a Gales igual, sonriendo y él levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco.

—¿Quieren que les deje solos con Elvis y Tintín?

—Qué va, ahora le toca a ella sola.

—¡No! ¡No voy a cantar yo sola!

—Qué aburrida.

—Ugh! Es que lo hago fataaaal.

—Venga ya, todos lo hacemos medianamente mal —la consuela el galés.

—Es verdad, esto no tiene gracia.

—Ugh! ¡Qué chantajista eres! —protesta ella levantándose otra vez.

—Venga, te dejo elegir.

—Una fácil... no me vayas a poner a cantar Abba por favor.

—¡Abba!

—Seguro el ridículo de Eire tiene canciones de Abba ahí —señala Gales sonriendo otra vez.

—Venga, es que te apuesto lo que quieras que las hay.

—¿Sí oyeron la parte en la que dije "no me pongan a cantar Abba"? —protesta Bélgica aunque no muy en serio.

—Suuupeeer truuuppeeeer —empieza a cantar Escocia mientras busca.

—¡Dios mío con el tono de vooooz! —protesta Bélgica.

Y es que además creo que los tres son fans de Abba.

—¿Pues cual quieres? Bohemian Rapsody?

—Is this the real liiiife? Is this just fantasyyyy? —canta Gales.

—Oh dios... Queen, ¿les gusta Queen de verdad?

—¿Insinúas que a ti no? —la cara de daffaq de Escocia.

—Oh dear... —Gales les mira con media sonrisa —. Todo parecía perfecto entre ustedes hasta este momento.

—Pues... —Bélgica vacila.

—Estás a una respuesta de que esto acabe aquí, piénsate bien lo que vas a decir —le señala con un dedo.

La rubia abre un poco la boca, impresionada y tomándoselo en serio.

—Caught in a landslideeeee. No escape from realityyyy... open your eeeeyesss, look up to the skiiiies and seeeeeee —sigue cantando Gales medio muerto de risa.

—Queen... e-es un grupo i-interesante...

—I'm just a poor booooy, I need no sympathyyyyy —hace un gesto a Gales para que le siga— Because I'm easy come, easy go, a little high, little low. Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to meeeeeee.

Gales sigue cantando a coro con él, de hecho se levanta del sillón y todo, ¡ahora van a cantarte hasta que te guste!

—Mamaaaaa, just killed a maaaaan —de hecho es que creo que debe hasta irse a sentar al piano... si no tiene uno hasta aparece.

—Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead —canta un poco más bajo por debajo de Gales, para hacer la segunda voz, cerrando los ojos y estirando la mano hacia él.

—Mamaaaa, life had just beguuuun. But now i've gone and throooown it all awaaaaay.

—Mamaaaaaa ooooOOOooh!

Y es que el "problema" de los Brits es que pueden verse muy ridículos y raros e incómodos haciendo algunas cosas... pero las artes escénicas se les dan realmente bien, y cantar TAMBIÉN, así que Bélgica lejos de reírse burlonamente no puede más que mirarles bastante idiotizada.

Y es que el escocés puede que saque el arpa de por ahí para tocarla como una guitarra.

—Didn't mean to make you cryyyy. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow... Carry ooooon, carry ooooon, as if nothing really matteeeers —por lo menos Gales parece animado de nuevo.

De verdad Bélgica no tiene idea de por qué se dedican a ser países y no a cantar todo el tiempo. Seh, de hecho es que esto sí que no tiene NADA que ver con Galia, así que el va a hacer todos los agudos y Escocia los graves y creo que van a terminar los dos sintiéndose en el West End.

O más bien Bélgica sintiéndose en el teatro, ellos dos en el escenario poseídos por Freddy Mercury.

Irlanda comenta que hacen esto demasiado poco para lo divertido que es. ¡Y encima no lo invitan! Al menos Gales no le vio los pechos a Bélgica… él los había visto.

No, tampoco… tristemente.

¡Pero Gales no los vio!

¡Pues menos mal! Si no Bel dejaría de hablarles para siempre... ahora mismo toca su armónica y canta a Bob Dylan en su casa, y que a ustedes dos les den.

Bélgica les aplaude animadamente cuando terminan... sonrojada, eso sí, porque además Escocia se ve súper guapo tocando hasta el arpa. Se levanta y les abraza a los dos a la vez, casi haciendo que se den un coco.

Escocia se ríe y la abraza un poco de la cintura de vuelta. Gales se ríe también, sonrojándose un poco y humedeciéndose los labios.

—Gracias por venir... a los dos —les susurra sin mirarles.

—Mira el idiota este.

—Awwww, ¡Son tan moooooonooooooooooos! —asegura Bélgica.

—Ugh! —el pelirrojo aprieta los ojos.

—Ugh! —le secunda Gales, intentando soltarse un poco.

—Más monos aún diciendo "ugh" como si les hubiera insultaaaado —Bélgica deja ir a Gales y se le abraza a Escocia del cuello, riendo.

—Es que... —igual la abraza un poco.

—Creo que harían menos cara de horror si les dijera que son unos cabrones —asegura Bélgica dándole un suave besito en los labios.

—Desde luego.

—¿Aun no te has dado cuenta que los británicos somos los malos siempre de las películas? No somos los "monos" de las películas —asegura Gales echándose en el sillón de la sala, mirándoles.

—Eso es.

—Son los villanos más buenos que hay... —Bélgica se ríe.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco y bosteza, poniéndose de lado y acomodándose un poco mejor.

—Eso suena mejor —sonríe el pelirrojo.

—Hablando de villanos buenos... creo que deberían dormir los dos en mi cuarto.

—Hablando de... ¿eh? —pregunta Bélgica descolocada mirando a Escocia de reojo. Este parpadea, sacándole de la burbuja.

—Dormir. Métanse ahí los dos, las sábanas no están demasiado sucias... —qué consuelo.

—¿Ya quieres que te dejemos en paz?

—Nah... Sólo estoy estableciendo que pretendo dormir aquí, y que ustedes pueden dormir en mi cama —asegura y el problema es que está bastante cansado de por sí, y si le pones una cosa en la bebida, entre una cosa y la otra empieza a sentir los ojos a media asta.

—ME tocaba cantar a mí, ¿no? —suelta Bélgica ahora animándose de repente... la verdad a ella le parece perfecto que Gales se duerma aquí y les deje la cama.

—Nah, vamos a dormir, déjalo.

—Pueden hacer guarradas ahí si quieren... sólo shhh.

Bélgica arruga la nariz con ese comentario

—Tú si oyes algo de Tintín, no te alarmes —bromea el mayor.

—Tintín es gay —repite Gales estirándose por una manta que tiene ahí, y es que yo pienso que Gales duerme ahí en el sillón la mitad de los días que no está Galia —. Night...

Escocia tira de Bélgica hacia el cuarto riendo un poco.

—¡Deja de decir cosas con Tintín! Qué luego todos van a pensar... ¡cosas!

—Ya lo hacen igual.

—¡No con Tintín! Me da igual que piensen que nos acostamos, eso es obvio, pero no que tengo un... ¡Algo con tintín! ¡Deja de masacrar a Tintín! —se ríe.

—Al final te has librado de cantar... y has dicho que Queen era "interesante".

—Veo que me tienes una rabia especial por ese asunto de Queen... puedo decir que tu madre es una bruja desalmada y no te ofendes, pero si digo que Queen es... interesante...

—¡Hombre! ¡No compares!

—¡Claro! ¿Queen es mucho más importante que tu madre?

—No más importante.

—Menos mal...

—¡Pero sí mas intocable!

Bélgica hace los ojos en blanco, sonriendo y quitándose los zapatos.

—No es el vocalista este hombre medio raro... —ay dios... Bélgica. Escocia la mira y es que aun está pensando en qué habrían cantado y parpadea con eso —. El del bigotito.

—¡Dime que te sabes su nombre o te vas a dormir al sofá con Cymru!

—Ehh... ¿no?

—Al sofá —señala.

—Oh, venga, espera... se llamaaaa... ¡Algo Jagger!

—¡No! —aprieta los ojos.

—Bueno pero ese sí es uno que canta, ¿no? ¿Ese es el de los Rolling Stones?

—Yes —es que no se lo puede creer. La chica sonríe, tan orgullosa.

—¿Ves? No es que no sepa nada... el de Queen es el del bigotito.

—Yes... —derrotado.

—Recuérdame su nombre...

—No, vas a irte a dormir sabiendo que me has decepcionado profundamente y que puede que nunca te vuelva a querer como antes

La chica se ríe un poco sin poder evitarlo, subiéndose a la cama y yendo hacia él de rodillas.

—Noooo... ¡No te enfades! Sólo no sé cómo se llamaaaa —extiende los brazos hacia él.

—Eso es muy, muy serio —la señala con el dedo, pero se le escapa la sonrisa.

—Pues sí que debe serlo, ¡creo que nunca me has regañado así por nada antes! —asegura poniendo carita de falsa inocencia.

—¡Claro que no!

—Imagina que no me gustara Queen... ¿Sería una de esas diferencias irreconciliables?

—Definitivamente.

—Estoy segura de que pueden ser un gusto adquirido... vas a tener que cantar sus canciones más seguido y seguro puedo bajarme todos sus discos en Spotify para oírlos.

—Mmm... Está bien, por ahí te salvas.

—Pero es que suenan anticuaaaados...

—¿Perdona?

—Anticuadamente bien, digo... Vintage —tira de él para que se acueste con ella.

—Es que no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo —se deja igual.

—No es mi culpa que suenen así... no sabía que eras tan fan.

—Nah, no tanto.

—Ahora resulta... ¡¿Qué casi me mandas a dormir a la sala por algo que no te gusta tanto?! Imagínate si te gustara.

—Pues es que sé de más fans que yo.

—Como me digas que Ireland... que canta todo el día.

—Yes, and England.

—Pues aún así... mientras tú oías eso yo oía cosas de España. Es culpa suya.

—Tú siempre haciendo para que me caiga mejor —nadie sabe si eso fue un regaño. La belga aprieta los ojos y se ríe.

—No es tan malo como crees... de verdad. De hecho creo se entenderían bastante bien en el tema de la música. Él seguro sabe quién es el del bigotito mejor que yo.

—En serio, es que aun tienes suerte, Eire y England te matan. England hasta se acostó con él.

—¡¿Que quéeee?! ¡Noooo te creoooo!

—Yeah.

—Ugh, sácame esa imagen de la cabeza... —pide apretando los ojos, riendo.

—Nop, ten pesadillas con eso.

—¡Siempre tan amables!

—You're welcome —le hace una venía. La chica se ríe un poco más y suspira.

—¿Crees que haya servido el que viniéramos?

Escocia le mira de reojo, quitándose los pantalones y metiéndose a las sábanas.

—Yes. Le he drogado, así que seguro podrá dormir y mañana estará más descansado y fresco.

—Le… ¿Qué? ¡Cielos con ustedes! ¡Villanos buenos!

—Bueno, no sólo a él —bosteza.

—¿Quéee?

—Pues yo qué sabía qué cerveza iba a tomarse él.

—Oh... ¡Oh! Ahora... me explico que te haya enseñado los pechos... ¡Cero vergüenza! Y que estemos... ugh!

—Ah, sí... y puede que estés un poco excitada también.

—Puede que me duerma a la mitad si hacemos el amor —protesta sonrojándose y dándole un golpecito, pensando en si está o no está excitada y seguro excitándose un poco con la idea de estarlo sin control... aunque la pastilla no surta ese efecto. Hola efecto placebo. Eso es.

—Vale, vale, entonces no...

—Pues es lo mínimo que mereces... que me duerma. Ven acá... —palmea el colchón y el brit se acerca un poco —. ¿Tú también estás un poco excitado?

—Nah, esa la he puesto en solo una cerveza.

—¡Albaaaa! —se pone la almohada sobre la cabeza, sonrojada.

—Una tenía calmantes, otra afrodisiacos y la tercera... —sonríe igual.

—¿Ajá?

—Alucinógenos.

—Ohhh... ¿Así que en vez de verme como soy, vas a verme como Bettyboop ahora si?

—Jessica Rabbit.

—Ohhh... ugh. Eso sería más fácil si yo fuera Galia.

—Nah, eso sería más fácil si fueras pelirroja —juegas con fuego, escocés. La ceja levantada. LA CEJA LEVANTADA DE LA BELGA.

—Conque pelirroja, eh...

—Jessica Rabbit es pelirroja.

—Ya... esa obsesión insana con las pelirrojas.

—Nah, no es una obsesión insana.

—Lo es... completamente insana, considerando a la única pelirroja que conozco...

—Es complejo de Edipo.

Bélgica parpadea porque esto suena a una confesión firmada.

—Así que... sí que estás enamorado de tu madre.

—Yes, of course, cómo no —ojos en blanco. Ella frunce un poco el ceño porque sabe que le está tomando el pelo... pero...

—Ugh... es un poco mood killer que empecemos con este asunto de tu madre, eh... no es por nada —protesta poniéndose boca arriba.

—¿Eh? —parpadea porque estaba siendo sarcástico.

—Pues es que empiezas con que... Si yo fuera pelirroja y me pareciera a tu madre, es un poco...

—Era sarcástico —levanta las cejas. Bel le mira de reojo y es que, sí que lo sabe.

—Ya, pero es que ahora me sacaste la imagen de England con el del bigotito y me metiste la de tu madre vestida de Jessica Rabbit teniendo sexo contigo...

—Ugh! ¿Seguro no tienes tú la de los alucinógenos? —protesta.

—¡Tú empezaste!

—¡Estaba bromeando!

—¡Dijiste que tenías complejo de Edipo, eso no es una broma! Sí que lo tienes... —la verdad es que sonríe un poco con eso, mirándole de reojo.

—What? No!

—Eres un reportero pervertido...

—¿Eh? —es que lo descoloca.

—Un reportero con complejo de Edipo, bastante loco y pervertido —sonrisita. El chico niega con la cabeza, sonriendo —. Y me encantas.

—Tonta —igual se sonroja un poco.

—Así me pones tú, tonta... —esa se la copiaste a España.

—Ni siquiera has querido cantar conmigo.

—Podemos cantar ahora... —se le sube encima —, ¡Pero es que ustedes lo hacen tan bien!

—No vamos a cantar ahora...

—Te puedo cantar al oído... La última de Adele, que me sale fatal…

—¿Una nana?

—Si te pone que te cante una nana... esas sí me salen bien. Le cantaba todo el rato nanas a Romano.

—No me pone, me hace dormir.

—¿Qué querías que cantáramos?

—No lo sé —sonríe y se sonroja un poco otra vez porque aunque no ha pensado nada concreto, sí se ha imaginado algo así súuuuper meloso y prefiere que lo diga ella.

—Seguro algo así tipo Pimpinela.

—¿E-Eh?

—Esos dúos como el que canté con Wales... Ugh... ¿Por qué canté un dúo con Wales y no contigo?

—Porque él necesitaba evadirse —y yo me escapé añade para sí mismo.

—A decir verdad yo había pensado en... À Quoi Ça Sert L'Amour...

—¿Eh?

—Una súper melosa que le gustaba oír a France...

—Ugh... la próxima le invitamos y la cantas con él.

—Noo... no, ni siquiera la cantaba conmigo ni para mí —le da un codazo —. ¿Tú qué habías pensado? Venga... no te creo que no pensaras.

—Ehm... algo así cómo... Sweeny Todd.

—¡¿El barbero que se come a la gente?! —pregunta... y es que la han visto juntos seguramente.

—Yeees! A little priest. ¿Sabes? —le canta un poco.

—¡Ya! ¡Ya sé...! ¡Me gusta esa película!

—Esa canción es genial.

—When you get it... HA! Good you got it! —la única parte que realmente recuerda.

—Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop —la sigue con la parte de Mrs. Lovett igual porque sólo lo ha dicho porque es la menos pegajosa que se le ha ocurrido.

—Ehm... Business never better using only something cats and something! —no se la sabeeeee. El pelirrojo se ríe y Bel tararea todo lo siguiente. ¡Es un desastre!

—Para, para —se ríe—. No te la sabes.

—Sí me la séee.

—Tenemos que volverla a ver, en el teatro.

—Y comprarme el disco... Y oírlo mil veces.

—Exacto.

—¿Cómo te la aprendiste tú?

—Pues de ir a verla y cantarla.

—Ir a verla trescientas veces, seguro... —le sonríe —. Vale, voy a ponerme a oírla... ¿Ves por qué no cantamos?

—Harías de Mss. Lovett mil veces mejor que Angela Lansbury —ese es TODO un cumplido. Bélgica levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—¿Tú crees? —hasta le brillan los ojos. No, pero sigue cegado contigo, así que... —. Yo soy como actriz bastante mediocre... Me da vergüenza.

—No sé quien estaba enamorado de ella. Cymru?

—Yo la recuerdo a ella mucho más en esta serie de crimen...

—Sí, claro.

—Y ahí sí que me parece que le queda al Wales de siempre.

—No sé si era él o England. Tienen esa gerontofilia los dos —se ríe un poquito. La belga arruga la nariz.

—Bueno Galia no se ve particularmente mayor, ¿eh?

—Ni France, pero deberías verles perder el culo con the queen.

—¿Pero si no tiene como dos mil años? Ugh... No será así más cómo afecto... ¿Como si fuera su abuelita?

—Eso no es SÓLO afecto —la risa maligna.

—Ugh... ¿Pero no habíamos dicho que England es gay únicamente?

—Mmmm... Más o menos.

—Pero todo aquello relacionado con Queen es digno de acostarse con él.

—Yo no lo hubiera hecho...

—Menos mal... Aunque supongo que si se trataba de acostarte con alguna de tus reinas no estaba tan mal.

—Mmmm... Pero hace muchos, muchos años de eso.

—Menos mal —bosteza.

Escocia sonríe sin querer más detalles de eso, acurrucándose con ella para dormir. Bel se le acurruca también y le abraza de la cintura y creo que van a tardar un segundo en dormirse como piedras.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Gales arrastra los pies y bosteza rumbo a la cocina, decidido a preparar el desayuno. Dios nos libre. Al entrar a la habitación se encuentra a la belga haciendo hotcakes.

Escocia debe estar duchándose, así que Gales fue el último en levantarse. Bélgica lo pone a... Buff... Servir el jugo de naranja y poner la mesa, eso es. Nada de tocar la comida. ¡Ah! Y a preparar el té.

No está de más decir que Gales, al levantarse a por fin ido a buscar su teléfono y a encenderlo, deseando secretamente que Galia le haya mandado al menos un mensaje o le haya llamado alguna vez. Sí que se siente mejor hoy... Y sí que durmió como piedra, pero... Bueno. Pero.

Pero por ahora piensa si... Si quizás debería hablarle. Quizás de verdad pasó la noche con Roma. Así que mientras pone la mesa, y luego mientras desayunan se hace toda una historia mental en la que quizá Roma sí que le hizo el amor dulcemente toda la noche hasta volverla a enamorar. Y ahí es que suena el timbre.

—¡Ah! —Gales suelta un grito histérico saliendo de sus pensamientos. Y creo que les pega un susto a los otros dos, más aún cuando se levanta y sale corriendo hacia la puerta.

De hecho el grito es lo peor, a nadie le extraña. Gales abre la puerta de golpe y se encuentra a la gala, que está un poco asustada por el grito.

—¡E-E-Eres tú!

—Ah... Allò —sonríe y luego saluda al muchacho que la ha traído hasta aquí y se ha esperado en el taxi para asegurarse que estaba ella bien. Gales se pasa una mano por el pelo y da un pasito atrás.

—E-Estás aquí.

—¿Estás bien, mon amour?

—¡¿Bien?! No, no estoy... No. Tú...

La rubia lo abraza, desconsolada y él, aliviado la abraza de vuelta.

—Galiaaaa... —la aprieta contra él y le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Lo siento, siento lo que pasó ayer...

—Fue MUY desagradable —admite sin soltarla —. Pero ya hablaremos de eso... ¿Estás bien tú?

La gala asiente.

—Me hace tan feliz que estés aquí... —susurra sincero.

—A mí también —le aprieta un poco.

—Todo, todo esto está siendo horrible. ¿Quieres...? Está Alba aquí dentro con Belgium —le explica —. ¿Viniste sola?

—Oui, no quería que te hicieras historias.

—Ya me hice unas horribles. ¿Dormiste con Roma anoche y te enamoró y has venido a dejarme?

—Non, dormí con Britania y supe que debía volver por ti —le acaricia una mejilla. Gales sonríe un poquito con eso.

—Thank you por venir... —asegura moviéndose a dentro del departamento y cerrando la puerta.

Galia sonríe un poco y se acerca para darle un beso. El británico suelta el aire y aún no sonríe del todo pero se deja besuquear, eso sí. Ah, mira el tonto. Aunque igual ella nota que no está todo bien.

Al separarse, Gales suspira un poco y es que... No. Necesita hablar con ella de mejor manera para entender todo.

—Y si... ¿vamos a dar una vuelta un rato los dos?

—Yes, sólo que... Deja me pongo algo decente de ropa. Dame cinco minutos, me pongo cualquier cosa —se mira a sí mismo y la chica asiente —. Están en la cocina si quieres saludarles... O... Quizás sea mejor que me esperes aquí.

—Cómo quieras... si quieres voy contigo —ofrece. A Gales… Es que parece idiota la decisión pero ahora mismo se le ha puesto el cerebro sobre revolucionado. Vacila.

—Q-Quiero que... V-Ven si quieres pero vas a ponerme nervioso.

Galia sonríe un poquito y va con él.

—Durmieron aquí Belgium y Alba. Yo dormí en la sala... No bebí nada. Bueno, casi nada. Me tome una cerveza nada más, te lo juro —nos ha dado el parlanchín, por lo visto —. No que... Bueno, es que seguro piensas que me puse una borrachera tremenda anoche. Y... No era para menos, pero no quería beber porque... No.

—Está bien, muchas gracias por hacer eso.

Gales saca textualmente lo que sea del armario que seguramente no combina ni nada, quitándose la camiseta del pijama. Aún trae sus pantalones de golf así que busca por ahí sus zapatos de golf.

—Puedo beber menos más frecuentemente... No es que vaya a estar borracho todo el tiempo.

—Ya lo sé, cada vez lo haces menos.

—Aún lo puedo hacer mucho menos... Si eso te preocupa.

—Non, está bien —se acerca y le cambia la camiseta por una que le vaya mejor con los pantalones.

—No quiero sonar grosero pero... Ahora dudo. Quizás debería ir a preguntarle a Rome —responde a eso y aprieta los ojos arrepintiéndose de decirlo. La chica se paraliza y traga saliva. El británico se pone la camiseta que Galia le ha elegido, claro, sin atreverse a mirarla —. Y-Ya estoy.

—Entiendo...

—No debí decirte eso así —murmura aunque sabe que... Sí lo piensa. Es el reclamo básico, aunque no sea el modo de hacerlo.

—No, no... No es lo que piensas, está bien que seas sincero.

—Está bien que al menos uno de los dos... Ok. No. Basta. No... —se retracta de lo que quería decir, sabiendo que sólo podría empeorar las cosas. Galia aprieta los ojos —. Pensé que ya no estaba enfadado, pero ya veo que... Sí que sigo en este tono pasivo agresivo que... No nos lleva a ningún lado —la toma de la mano.

—Cymru... —suplica un poco.

—Estoy siendo horrible... —aprieta los ojos y tira suavemente de ella a la puerta —. ¿Caminando o en coche?

—No me importa.

Gales suspira pensando que el coche quizás les dé más intimidad. Le grita a Escocia que ahora vuelve, toma las llaves y cierra la puerta andando hasta él en silencio. Le abre la puerta a Galia, que entra mirándole tan desconsolada.

El británico se humedece los labios y es que no crean que no se siente fatal de que este así de desconsolada. Piensa por un instante que seguramente si él fuera Roma, ella estaría mucho mejor... Aprieta los ojos y antes de cerrar la puerta se agacha un poco hacia ella.

—I love you... ¿Te he dicho ya lo bonita que te ves hoy? —pregunta como suele hacer, haciéndole un cariñito en la mejilla. Galia cierra los ojos y suspira, sin sonreírle como hace habitualmente.

Gales le da un beso en la mejilla y se separa, cerrando la puerta y tapándose la cara con las dos manos unos segundos. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? No debía enfadarse con Galia porque... Quizás terminaba por hacer que dejara de sonreírle y de quererle. Traga saliva más nervioso ahora pensando en qué decir. Tarda, la vida entera, en darle la vuelta al coche y entrar de su lado. Cuando entra al fin la mira y vacila ahora sí sin saber qué decir. Prende el coche.

—Entiendo que estés enfadado...

—Estoy enfadado con la situación. Sé que... Que no todo esto es tu culpa y no creo que lo hayas planeado así. ¿Por qué no me cuentas? ¿Qué pasó? Íbamos juntos a decirle que íbamos a casarnos... Y acabó en una cacería de brujas, contigo llorando como si yo te estuviera secuestrando...

—Lo siento, no pensaba que fuera a decirte todas esas cosas, pero sólo está preocupado por mí —defiende la chica al romano, haciendo suspirar a Gales.

—No le corregiste una sola de esas cosas... Lo que me hace pensar que las piensas... —susurra.

—No exactamente de ese modo, no era la mejor forma.

—También pienso que... Tú no controlas a Rome. Y Alba me hizo pensar que en realidad tampoco podía yo esperar que él se comportara de otra manera... Es listo.

—Lo siento... —se detiene sólo un poco más adelante al lado de un parque. Apaga el coche —. Lo que más me asustó de todo... Fue que no defendiste nuestro plan en ningún momento. Él decía que el plan estaba mal y tú... Es que no entiendo, Galia, de verdad...

—E-Es que...

—What? —la mira intensamente.

—Y-Yo sí creo en nuestro plan.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?

—R-Rome...

—Es que yo hubiera querido oír que le dijeras que sí, era verdad todo eso, pero aun así nuestro plan...

—Lo siento —baja la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero saber qué pasó, Rome... Rome... Es Rome y como es él es difícil decirle que quieres ir conmigo... Rome... What? —pregunta tomándole de la mano.

—No... No es exactamente eso, es difícil explicártelo.

—Trata. Please. Sé que crees que no podré entenderlo por mis... Estúpidos celos —cita a Roma.

—No creo que no puedes entenderlo, creo que te duele más de lo que puedes.

—Es que es complejo... —aprieta los ojos —. Y eso me hace pensar que sí hay algo por lo cual me deba de doler.

—No, no lo hay, pero te duele de todos modos.

—Necesito, Galia, que me expliques... Al menos un poco. Algo. Tienes que darme algo —ruega. La chica suspira —. Ya lo dijo Rome, que tienes miedo a que yo nunca entienda tu relación...

—Es verdad.

—¿Y qué hago para entenderla...? Son ex-esposos, grandes amigos, poseedores de tensión sexual, posibles amantes. Él es tu mayor protector.

—Sé que lo haces. Pero no lo logras.

—Pues tienen una relación rara.

—En tus términos, sí, entiendo que te parezca rara.

—Muy bien... Vamos a decir que nunca la entiendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer con ella? Ignorarla... Dejarla pasar. Dejarle a él el control.

Galia baja la cabeza y niega.

—Porque él... Él entiende TODO lo que tiene que ver con nosotros. Todo. Cada cosa, hasta la más pequeña, él la analiza... Y opina. Él sabe TODO, debe saber hasta como soy en la cama, qué miedos tengo, qué miedos no tengo. Y yo, como no puedo entenderlo... Estoy atrapado.

—Non, no es verdad, él no entiende mi relación contigo tampoco.

—Él parecía muy seguro de cada pequeño detalle. ¿Qué es lo que no entiende? Entre más sabe, Galia, más pequeño me hace. Y más poderoso es él.

—Él sabe cosas porque trato de hacerle entender igual que contigo, que sabes cosas sobre mi relación con él que seguramente él no querría que supieras —explica, regañada. Gales suspira de nuevo, apretando los ojos.

—Tienes una relación MUY importante con dos hombres a la vez.

—No entiende porque estoy contigo, porqué quiero casarme, porque él no es suficiente.

—Es decir, él cree que tiene una relación contigo que debería ser suficiente.

—Mmm... Non, non exactamente.

—Cuando lo pones así me haces sentir que yo estoy robándole algo. Y a estas alturas pensaría yo que es él el que me roba a mí.

—Es más difícil que esto que planteas porque Rome... no discurre por un solo canal, así que no es una definición fácil.

—¡¿Cuál bloody solo canal, Galia!? —protesta frustrado —. ¡¿Es más difícil aún que tener una relación con él?!

Galia aprieta los ojos porque sabía que esto pasaría.

—¡Entre mas rasco resulta que más encuentro! Ahora tienes una relación de varios canales con Rome... ¿Cuántos canales tiene mi relación contigo?

—Lo siento —baja la cabeza regañada.

—¿Sientes qué? ¿Tener una relación terriblemente compleja con Rome, en múltiples canales? Sabes... ¡Me haces pensar que sí deberías quedarte con él y su múltiple complejidad!

La rubia baja la cabeza y es que... la vas a hacer llorar otra vez.

—Esto es de nuevo David contra Goliat. ¡No puedo, bloody hell, competir contra él! —la mira completamente frustrado —. Eres aún peor que France, ¡Él al menos me dijo que no desde la primera vez!

La gala se tapa la cara con las manos y solloza. Gales la mira, temblando.

—¡Galiaaa!

Ella intenta sorberse los mocos silenciosamente y aguantar. El británico solloza una vez, tapándose la cara con una mano. Galia traga saliva, se limpia los ojos y trata de abrazarle para que se recargue contra ella, abrazándole contra sí con fuerza cuando él se le echa encima del todo.

—Please... No seas como France... Please.

—No quiero irme con Rome y no quiero dejarte, te prefiero a ti —lo apretuja. Gales la abraza de vuelta como a una tabla de salvación.

—¿E-entonces por qué es todo tan complejo y especial con él...?

—Porque él es complejo y difícil. Y yo... soy torpe y débil y no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Tú no eres torpe ni débil más que cuando estás con él —se le esconde en el cuello y solloza un poco más.

—Sí que lo soy, mira cómo estás llorando por mi culpa...

—Es SU culpa, él te hace así —le aprieta contra él. Galia niega con la cabeza, porque no funciona así, pero le sigue abrazando —. ¿Por qué sigues aferrada a él?

—Porque le tengo cariño y es importante para mí... como mi mejor amigo, como un hermano.

El chico se queda pensando unos segundos.

—No son como hermanos —dice al final.

—No como tú con tus hermanos, eso ya lo sé —suspira porque es otra cosa que hace de nuevo más difícil que Gales comprenda. Este se limpia los ojos.

—Así que, ¿qué quieres qué haga? —pregunta con voz suave, mirándole.

—Ojalá pudieras quererle un poco... —susurra sinceramente, aunque sabe que no debería decirle esto y que se va a enfadar y encelar otra vez pero no puede ser sincera y protegerle a la vez y ya han tenido todo este problema justo por protegerle demasiado y ser demasiado poco sincera. Le aprieta contra sí.

—Quererle... —repite —. ¿Para qué?

—Porque no puedo... no puedo deshacerme de él en mi vida y no puedo soportar que te duela.

—No quiero que me duela... —se sorbe más los mocos —. Y... Tampoco quiero ser un idiota. Y suelo serlo, tú me has visto... Soy el mayor idiota, dándole todo para ganar...

—¿Pero ganar qué, Cymru?

—A ti. Sigues aquí convenciéndome a mí de el... Qué si debo quererle, que tú tienes una relación a muchos niveles con él...

—Pero si ya has ganado, no hay nada que él vaya a ganar, Cymru... pero entiendo que no quiera perderme a todos los niveles. No quiero yo tampoco perderle del todo a él y eso es lo que no entiendes.

—¡No creo que vayas a dejar de hablarle o de verle! No pretendo que te deshagas de él en todo, sólo quiero que termines tu relación de pareja con él, no se supone que sea tan difícil.

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, ¿por qué no te das cuenta?

—Es que sí que me doy cuenta, ¡tanto que pienso que podemos ir adelante con la boda y ser felices! Pero luego me planto frente a él y él me dice que tú realmente no te quieres ir del todo y que podemos casarnos a medias porque no deberías irte. Y toda tu actitud es de alguien que no quiere ni casarse ni irse, como si le estuviéramos yendo a decir a tu esposo que te vas a fugar con tu amante.

—No, no es así.

—Al menos en ese momento es lo que me hiciste pensar. Entre otras cosas bastante preocupantes que dijo Rome... Como que no quieres venir conmigo y que te asusta que no les vuelvas a ver, o que tienes miedo de acercarte a ellos porque yo no me encele... Sólo ponte en mi lugar un momento y piensa en sí no pensarías al menos unos momentos... Bueno, ¿y si Rome tiene razón? ¿Y si en verdad no se quiere casar y no me lo quiere decir para no romperme el corazón? —la mira a los ojos y baja el tono de voz —. ¿Y si sólo soy yo el que está en una burbuja de amor idiota como ya me pasó una vez con France...?

—Pero es que sí que quiero…

—Entonces... Olvidémonos de Rome un poco y pensemos en lo importante. Dime de esos miedos...

—Es... parecido a lo que te pasa con Rome.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Porque... cualquier cosa que hago o pasa con él tiendes a hacer una historia... como ahora mismo, creías que había dormido con él y todo eso y te duele y... no sé cómo evitarlo.

—Eso es porque... Cuando empezamos a salir... Eso pasaba con más frecuencia. Y en mi afán de intentar aceptarlo yo empecé a normalizarlo.

—Ya lo sé pero me pediste que lo dejara, igual que yo te pedí que redujeras la bebida.

—Yes. Y sinceramente te digo que si me dices que pasa mucho menos, te creo.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces vamos reduciendo esto poco a poco... Pero es poco a poco. Igual que tú gradualmente te acuestas menos con ellos, yo gradualmente me estreso menos por ello.

—¿Seguro?

—Lo que ocurre es que antier te vi en una cámara dormir con Germania... Así que me asusté y me puse como loco. Ya discutimos eso. Y ayer... Ayer me pareció que esto era Esparta, y que Roma podría hacer todo lo posible por recuperarte.

—¡Pero dormir con él no pasa nada! ¡Es como dormir con Britania! —se agobia y el chico suspira.

—Tengo aún que hacerme más a esa idea, pero sí, técnicamente sólo dormir con Germania no pasa nada...

—Eso es lo que pasa. Quizás deberíamos esperar hasta que te hagas a la idea.

Gales baja la mirada con esa perspectiva.

—Entiendo.

—Pero sólo es algo que pienso, no tiene porqué ser así si me dices que no es necesario.

—Me es más fácil hacerme a la idea de eso con Germania que con Rome.

—Lo sé.

—Es una intimidad muy... Bueno, no sé, será que yo no tengo en general intimidad con mucha gente. Pero puedo con ello, creo que Germania no tiene eso tan peligroso como Rome.

—Tienes razón. Y Germania es mucho más racional y es mucho más sencillo leerle y entenderle, por eso es sincero y confiable.

—Pero Rome... Siento que él puede convencer a cualquiera.

—Rome es taimado y tiene muchísima labia... —asiente.

—Así que dormir con él puede derivar en... Otras cosas. Aunque no sea tu plan inicial.

—Non, él no va a hacer nada que yo no quiera.

—Pero es que los veo... Ya estando ahí, riéndose de tonterías en la cama. Un besito. Cymru se va a poner celoso... Otro besito... El niñato no tiene por qué enterarse... Y... Te enrolla.

—Él no te llama el niñato —sonríe de lado—. Eso haría que me diera cuenta enseguida... e igualmente, nunca está tan enfocado en mí.

—Él dice que... —vacila. La gala le mira, esperando que siga —. Él me dijo algo sobre ello. Pero me dijo que era mejor que no lo supieras... Digamos que te lo está permitiendo. Lo que quiere decir que en cualquier momento puede enfocarse en ti otra vez.

—Non! ¡Significa que lo ha entendido! —sonríe por un segundo y acto seguido deja caer los hombros.

Gales parpadea.

—Oh... —susurra y la verdad es que le rompe un poco el corazón porque eso significa que... la está dejando ir y que realmente no la quiere tanto. Todos la están dejando ir y en realidad está bien, es lo que ella quería racionalmente, pero en su corazón, un poco de guerra y de pataleo la hace sentir más querida que... esto.

Gales le hace un cariño en la cara y la atrae hacia él.

—No, no, estoy bien —niega, pero se deja atraer.

—Lo ha entendido... E-Es decir... ¿Va a dejarte ir? —hasta suena ilusionado. La chica asiente y él traga saliva —. ¿E-Estás bien?

Galia asiente de nuevo pero se le recarga más porque es mentira. Y es que el galés puede entender que esto no sea tan fácil. Una cosa es la idea de cortar el cordón, otra es ver que sí lo está cortando. Le da un beso en el pelo.

—No estás cayendo al vacío... Aquí estoy yo —susurra.

—Lo sé, merci —le busca un beso. Gales la mira y le acaricia la mejilla entreabriendo los labios y devolviéndoselo con todo el amor que puede —. Je t'aime —asegura cuando se separan. Gales sonríe y hasta se ríe un poquito —. ¡Lo digo de verdad!

—Creo que me va a explotar el pecho de lo mucho que... Siento por ti. I love you too, bloody hell! Mucho, muchísimo —responde sonriendo sinceramente en un instante de sinceridad, de menos pose en ser elegante y formal.

Ella se ríe un poco con eso y el británico le acaricia los labios porque ha sonreído, y se está riendo.

—¡Lo digo de verdad! —la imita un poco, jugando y se ríe un poco, aunque vuelve a tocarle —. Galia. Te quiero. Mucho. Más que nadie, más que a nadie. Te quiero hacer tan feliz como me haces tú por quererme.

Es que ella sí se siente mejor ya. Él le da un beso rápido en los labios y no puede evitar...

—¡Sí vaaamos a casaaar-nos! ¡Vaaamos a casaaaarnos! —al ritmo de conga, haciendo a la chica reír más. Él se ríe con ella y echa el asiento atrás para que pueda venir arriba de él —. Tengo que confesarte algo más...

Ahí va ella, mirándole con curiosidad.

—A mí me dan miedo también algunas cosas... —es que igual sonríe como idiota.

—¿Cuáles?

—¿Qué tal que odias mi desorden ordenado?

—No lo odio.

—¿Qué tal que no caben todas mis cosas...? ¡Hay cajones que hace cien años no abro!

—Las dejaremos aquí.

—Para eso compré la casa —confiesa en un susurro y se sonroja un poco apretando los ojos.

—Lo tenías todo pensado.

—¡Qué voy a tener algo pensado, Galia! —se ríe y la mira a los ojos —. ¿Sabes qué creo que deberíamos hacer? Invitar a France y a England a comer a mi casa.

—¿A la casa nueva? Le he dicho a Britania que vendría conmigo cuando fuera a verla.

—A la nueva, después de que vayas con mother. Creo que es momento de limar asperezas con tu hijo, quiero que se sienta cómodo cuando venga a verte —le sonríe y la rubia asiente con eso —. Ehm... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con Rome?

—¿De qué?

—¿Vas a hablar con él? ¿Vamos a ignorarle?

—Hablaré con él más veces, seguro.

—En relación a este tema, me refiero —se ríe —. Por mí creo que ya ha quedado hablado todo lo hablable —admite acariciándole un poco el pelo.

—Sí, sí, me refiero a que supongo que saldrá el tema.

—Sólo para que lo sepas... Tuve esa conversación con él sobre ser padre e hijo...

—Oh, ¿y cómo fue?

—Uff... Como todo ayer, creo que bastante mal. Estaba bastante enojado con él. Aun así, a pesar de que ayer dije que me vengaría... Si a ti te hace ilusión y él se porta bien en la boda... Podría intentar tener algún tipo de relación con él.

—¿De verdad? —tan ilusionada.

—No sé si funcione ni depende sólo de mí ni... —la mira y es que de verdad parece ilusionada —. Pero voy a intentarlo en serio.

—MERCI!

Gales levanta las cejas porque... Es que de verdad parece contenta con la idea. Se ríe y la abraza.

—No quiero que pienses que voy a encerrarte en una torre como princesa y que no podrás ver a tus amigos.

—No creo que vayas a hacer eso.

—Quizás pienses más bien que todo será tan incomodo que no podrás verles.

Ella no contesta a eso porque se parece más a lo que piensa. Gales la mira y nota que... Escocia tenía razón.

—Mejor piensa qué cosas tenemos en común Rome y yo. Y... Vamos a explotarlas. Ha de haber algo que haga que hable moda cómodamente.

Aunque no te lo creas, Gales, tu hermano está empezando a entender a las mujeres.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Germania se encuentra a Roma una vez Gales se ha ido de la casa, acabándose su copa de vino en la cocina

—¿Dónde está todo mundo? —pregunta Germania sin haberse enterado de nada.

—¿Eh? —le mira de reojo porque estaba concentrado pensando y no le ha oído entrar.

—Hallo... ¡Estás solo! —sonríe con ello, acercándosele.

—Ah... sic. Estaba hablando con Galles.

—Oh... ¿Hablando de Galia? —frunce un poco el ceño.

—Sic.

Germania se humedece los labios.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunta poniéndole las manos en la cintura.

—Qué... ¿quieres salir? —cae en la cuenta de repente.

—¿Salir? ¿Tú y yo? —desfrunce el ceño.

—Sic, a... cenar o de paseo.

—Ja —sonríe el rubio —, ¡Sí que quiero!

Roma sonríe también y el otro se le acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir? —pregunta Germania, contento de sacarle una sonrisa el moreno, que parecía totalmente mal.

—A dónde quieras.

—Vamos a... Vamos a la playa a nadar.

—Vale —asiente, haciendo sonreír al germano aun más.

—Venga, vámonos antes de que pase algo.

El latino deja la copa de vino y se va para ir por las llaves del coche. Germania va atrás de él aún con las manos en su cintura.

—¿Ves qué bien está saliendo todo esto? —tan optimista el sajón.

—¿Está saliendo bien?

—No han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya vamos a salir los dos —le aprieta contra sí y le da un beso en el cuello. Roma, sonríe dejándole.

—Pero eso no tiene que ver con esto.

—Eso dices.

—De todos modos, si tú estás feliz... está bien.

—¿Tú estás bien?

—No mucho —suspira subiéndose al coche—. Pero creo que esto puede distraerme un poco.

—Vamos a estar bien, vas a ver... Sólo es un pequeño paso en la dirección correcta.

—¿Desde cuándo tú estás de acuerdo en esto?

—Desde hace... Poco tiempo. Preussen me ayudó un poco ahora que estaba en casa y... Es un paso en la dirección que YO quiero, por una vez.

—¿Lo es?

—Ja! ¿No lo notas? —estira la mano y se la pone en el muslo, cerrando los ojos por la velocidad. Y es que sonríe aún más dándole unos golpecitos —. ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Non, ¿por qué piensas eso? Ella va a irse.

—Pero no va a dejar de querernos nunca, eso me lo dijo ella.

—Pero no nos querrá igual.

—¿Cómo no?

—Pues ahora le querrá a él.

—Ella nunca se ha querido casar conmigo igual, eso no va a cambiar.

—Tampoco se va a acostar contigo.

—Pero esto es lo que ella quiere, que alguien le quiera SÓLO a ella, y ella... Lo merece. Lo entiendo.

Roma le mira de reojo y traga saliva porque entiende que Germania... se vea reflejado en ella.

—Si hubiera una manera en la que yo pudiera conseguir eso que ella va conseguir —prosigue el sajón —, querría que ella me ayudara. Extrañamente he pensado que esto también me ayuda a mí.

—Tú sabes que... tú... —se humedece los labios con esa idea —, ¿estás hablando de mí, verdad?

Germania le mira y hace los ojos en blanco, sonrojándose. El romano aprieta los ojos con esa reacción.

—Pues claro que... ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —confirma el de ojos azules y Roma se humedece los labios.

—Tú sabes que yo... te quiero.

—Ja. Tú también sabes lo que yo quiero —suelta con un poco de amargura y el moreno asiente —. Y quizás es cruel contigo porque yo sé que tú no quieres que pase lo que yo quiero. Pero yo sí quiero que pase, ¿sabes?

—L-Lo que yo quiero... —vacila extrañamente y se mira las manos.

—Es que todos se queden —le mira con el ceño fruncidito con esa vacilación —¿No?

—En parte, sic.

—Pues yo no. Puede que... Nein, no está mal que se quede Britania, pero si cada uno de los otros se va a hacer su vida y es feliz eso es lo que yo quiero.

—¡Yo también quiero que sean felices!

—Contigo. A mí no me importa que sean felices con alguien más, porque eso nos lleva a un único posible desenlace.

—¡No tiene por qué, pero aquí lo son!

—Galia no lo es del todo, ella quiere a alguien que le quiera sólo a ella. Quiere ser la persona más importante para el muchacho, y más vale que lo sea.

—¡Pero también es una persona muy importante para todos en casa!

—No es lo mismo ser muy importante que ser LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE.

—Pero aquí está Britania y nosotros e Iberia y... ¡Un montón de gente que la quiere! —aquí tienes los pataleos irracionales que querías, Gales.

—Y aquí vamos a estar siempre... Eso no hace que Galia sea la persona más importante del mundo para ninguno de nosotros. Y ella quiere eso, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? Quizás porque a ti te parece que ser la persona más importante para más de una persona es normal... Pero hay quien desea eso.

—No, pero no es lo mismo, porque va a irse a vivir con él y... no vamos a poder ir a verla —con la de actividades que tienes y el caso que le haces, aunque pudieras ir todos los días, igual no iras más de una vez al mes... como mucho.

—Pues que venga ella. Si Britania está aquí va a venir un montón de veces. Vamos a estar bien y tú tendrás más tiempo y podremos salir tú y yo más seguido. Pido todos los días de Galia.

—P-Pero... ¿Los días de Galia?

—Los días que estás con Galia.

—Los... martes, a la hora de la comida, pero tú estás ocupado y... cómo siempre con ella y... ahora ya no va a estar y...

—¿Los martes a la hora de la comida nada más?

—¿Cómo nada más?

—¿Ese es el único momento de la semana que pasas con Galia y ni siquiera me va a tocar?

—Es que no sé a qué te refieres.

—Todas las horas que pasas con Galia a la semana.

—¿Eh? Pero... es que no lo sé —porque es un latino desordenado y hace lo que le sale de los cojones.

—Bueno pues cada vez que pienses en usar tiempo con ella, ven conmigo —resuelve. Roma suspira porque no es esooo —. No, es que es lo que yo quiero que hagas. ¡Es lo que yo gano!

—Pero... es que se va a ir y los martes voy a comer solo... —tal vez los primeros cinco minutos, como si no te conociéramos.

—¡Qué vas a comer solo! Nunca en tu vida has comido solo siempre que haya alguien.

—Pues estaba ella, pero ahora ya no va a estar.

—Así que vas a comer con alguien más y en dos horas no te vas a acordar que los martes tenías comida con ella. Ese es justo el peligro contigo y te lo digo yo. Antes... Cuando estábamos sólo nosotros dos, antes de encontrar a Galia, pasábamos un montón de tiempo juntos. Y poco a poco fuiste llenándote con cosas distintas a mí.

El romano parpadea un par de veces.

—Si cualquiera deja de estar, vas a conseguirte cosas con qué llenar ese tiempo —resume el sajón.

—Pero...

—Así es, me lo has hecho a mí ya. Y entre más me he descuidado, he terminado teniendo que protestar. Y seguro es mi culpa porque no te sigo el ritmo o por cualquier cosa, pero creo que... Lo más probable es que Galia termine echándote más de menos de lo que tú la echas a ella.

—¡No digas eso!

—Así es como eres tú, Rom. Y no digo que no quieras a Galia, pero si sólo la ves cuando viene no va a pasarte nada a ti.

—¡Sí que va a pasarme! —chilla bastante pasional. Germania suspira, porque sabe que eso no es del todo cierto... —. ¡Me haces parecer frío y despegado!

—Nein. Lo que tienes es muchas cosas qué hacer... yo lo sé, yo he sido Galia.

—P-Pero...

—No lo haces a propósito, ni lo notas. Pero si uno no llama tu atención como... Britania, por ejemplo, sólo te pasa desapercibido. Y lo sabes. Porque tienes otras treinta cosas que hacer y si no estás haciendo esto, estás haciendo otra cosa.

El latino aprieta los ojos.

—De hecho es muy probable que yo la eche más de menos a ella, o Britania, de lo que lo harás tú...

—¡No es verdad!

—Es que suena fatal, pero así es. El tiempo que le dedicas a ella, en menos de un minuto, se lo dedicarás a otra cosa. Seamos sinceros también, por más que yo quiera, lo más probable es que no sea a mí —agrega gravemente. Roma le mira tan desconsolado —. Uno tiene que pelear por tú atención. Detente ahí adelante, bitte.

Roma lo hace y alguien le pita gritándole, unos cuantos gritos de vuelta porque ahora está de malas con esto. Es que quiere ponerse a llorar. Germania estira la mano y le toma la suya con suavidad.

—Dime, ¿crees que Galia no va a ser feliz?

—Sí que va a serlo —se sorbe los mocos.

—¿Y no crees que podríamos intentar que este fuera un pequeño pasito hacia... tú y yo estar más cerca?

—Sic, pero...

—Siempre me dices que tú y yo no podemos tener esto... sólo tú y yo, por Britania. Porque Britania se quedaría sola. Y es verdad. Pero Galia no se va a quedar sola, y no va a dejar de querernos y... es un paso firme hacia donde yo quiero que tú y yo vayamos.

Es que se le humedecen los ojooooos al moreno.

—Galia va a seguir siendo la mamá de Frankreich además, y siempre vas a tener eso en común con ella —agrega pensándoselo, todo muy racional, mirándole a los ojos —. E-Es... momento de dejarla ir, y de hacer otros planes a largo plazo... conmigo.

—¡Pero si no es que no quiera hacer planes contigo!

—No hay planes conmigo. Punto. Mi único plan real es esperar... y desear que quizás algún día las cosas vayan más como yo quiero. Y habitualmente tienden a ir exactamente como TÚ quieres.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—No voy a discutir contigo si eso es o no es verdad... —protesta un poco apretando los ojos —. Yo... entiendo. Entiendo que incluso trajiste a Iberia y a Cartago justo para evitar quedarnos con menos gente si acaso Galia terminaba por irse, pero...

—¡No fue por eso!

—No se puede hablar contigo de este tema, ni siquiera estando tranquilo y tratando de entenderte —espeta mirándole fijamente y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No! Es que no fue por eso, fue porque todos os ibais. Incluso tú y tu fulanita de las montañas —es que derrama bilis. Germania hace los ojos en blanco y bufa.

—Estoy sentado aquí, específicamente diciéndote una vez más que lo que está en mis planes futuros es que tú y yo estemos juntos los dos... ¿Y tú me dices que cambiaste toda la mecánica de la casa trayendo más gente y volviendo a enfurecerme una vez más como castigo por irme con una mujer que está enamorada de Deutschland?

—Los traje porque estaban solos y merecían tanto como el resto estar ahí y por ella, sic.

—Merecían tanto como el resto estar ahí... —repite lentamente —.Tienen tanto derecho como yo. Somos todos parte del grupo de "amantes de Rom".

—Non! Pero sí tanto como Galia, por ejemplo.

El rubio se calma un poco con esa respuesta, volviendo a respirar profuuuuuuundamente.

—Pues yo aún creo que si se van en los términos que propone Galia... está bien que lo hagan. La puerta está ahí, muy ancha.

—Pero es que ella... es que... yo...

—¡Sólo tienes esa necesidad compulsiva porque TODOS estén ahí admirándote, Rom! Estoy seguro de que ella estaría muy contenta por ti y por mí si sólo estuviéramos tú y yo y tooodos los demás estuvieran con sus respectivas parejas.

—Ya lo sé...

—Pero a ti no te gusta ese arreglo, e igualmente no va a pasar nunca, pero si ella quiere irse y si ella puede ser feliz fuera de esta manera terrible que tenemos aquí...

—No es terrible...

—Tampoco está bien. Todos nos peleamos, todos nos envidiamos...

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque todos queremos más atención tuya. Todos. Y tú haces todo lo que puedes... Y hasta lo que no puedes por hacerlo lo mejor posible, y la verdad es que para ser tantos que somos, todos somos en mayor o menor medida felices contigo.

Roma le mira con los ojos húmedos y el rubio le pone la mano en la mejilla.

—Pero quizás poco a poco... —sigue Germania mientras que el moreno se sooorbe los mocos —. Pero vamos a estar bien... yo puedo contigo —le hace un cariñito en la mejilla.

El romano se le echa encima para que lo abrace y eso hace Germania, con fuerza.

—Ehh... no pasa nada, venga ya... si todo el mundo te quiere, Galia te quiere muchísimo, siempre está hablando contigo con los ojos, casi sólo mirándose y yo no entiendo nada —intenta reconfortarle y Roma lo abraza —. Pero ella va a estar bien...

—Ya lo sé...

—Y... yo... yo... quiero que quieras estar sólo conmigo algún día...

—¡Quiero!

—Y quieres otras cosas... quieres también que Galia se quede.

—Sic...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque también la quiero a ella

—Yo también la quiero —el germano sonríe un poquito de lado mientras que Roma aprieta los ojos porque eso le da celos al idiota —. Pero... si ella es el sacrificio para tenerte un poquito más a ti... Ella nunca quiere casarse conmigo ni quiere más nada conmigo porque dice que te tengo a ti.

—Así que vas a conformarte...

—Lo que ocurre es que... —suspira —, es verdad. No podría casarme con ella.

—¿Por?

—Porque tú... existes.

—¿Y si ella te hubiera dicho que sí a ti?

—Seguramente... todo hubiera ido mal.

—Sic.

—Porque es que... tú.

—¿Ajá?

—Galia no es tú.

—¿Y?

—Y no puedo ser feliz sin ti —asegura, sincero. Roma sonríe con eso —. Y eso es una mierda... pero si Galia si puede...

—No lo es…

—Sí que lo es, porque... podría ser feliz con alguien más, con Helvetia. En la montaña. ¡Sería perfecto!

—Qué va a ser perfecto —ojos en blanco.

—Lo sería si acaso yo pudiera ser feliz sin ti... ¡Como Galia!

—Nah…

—Ja!

—Nah, qué va. ¿De quién te quejarías entonces?

—De Helvetia seguro... pero como sea es que no se puede.

—¿Y quién te daría la marcha que te doy yo? —muy triste pero no deja de ser él. Germania se sonroja un poquito.

—Nadie. ¡Ni me harían enfadar como tú!

—Ni te harían la vida tan divertida.

—Ni me darían los celos horrendos y paralizantes que me dan contigo en donde quiero matarte porque no entiendes.

—Sí que entiendo... —suspira.

—¡Lo cual no mejora las cosas! —protesta un poquito aún. El latino aprieta los ojos, derrotado —. Pero eso sólo es un problema a resolver... —explica con bastante seriedad, mirándole de reojo —. Si espero lo bastante, poco a poco...

—Todos se irán... —acaba la frase.

—Aunque eso también me pone un poco nervioso a mí. Porque ya una vez estábamos solos tú y yo... —suspira. Roma le mira, esperando a que siga —. Antes de encontrarles... Y no fue tan bien como yo me imagino que debería ir. ¿Qué pasa si no somos felices los dos solos?

—Siempre estará Britania —se consuela el moreno y Germania suspira con eso.

—Yo puedo hacerte feliz. Lo haría mejor ahora porque he aprendido que sí quiero estar contigo sólo yo.

—Sic? ¿Qué harías?

—Ver menos la tele y pensar menos en casa... Mejor ponerme a hacer muchísimas cosas contigo y tratar de seguirte el paso

—¿Quisieras venir a hacer cosas conmigo? —sonríe porque eso sí que le gustaría —. Eso puedes hacerlo ya aunque estén todos ahí.

—Ja, si quisiera. Pero... —se humedece los labios y desvía la mirada, sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Ajá?

—E-Es que sí lo he intentado.

—¿Ah sí? —joder, ¿ni te has enterado?

—Ja —responde Germania escuetamente, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Qué pasó?

—Que tú vas muy rápido y cambias ilógicamente de ideas y actividad. Eso pasa siempre.

—¡No es ilógicamente!

—Totalmente. Además siempre tienes a demasiada gente a tu alrededor y estás riéndote todo el tiempo con todos y hablando y no te enteras siquiera de que voy.

—No, cambio de actividad cuando me aburro o ya domino bastante la que hacía.

—Ya... ¡Eso es algo que yo no puedo saber! Es como seguir a un pájaro.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

—Nada. Siempre acordamos cosas como que tú me vas a prestar más atención o me vas a invitar o... Algo. Y terminas siempre tú más enrollado con cosas y yo persiguiéndote… Aunque ahora que tendremos los dos más tiempo... Puedo seguirte aún más.

—Puedo hacer algunas cosas que te gusten a ti —sonríe un poquito y Germania le toma la mano.

—Pero de verdad, ¿sin que me dejes atrás? —es que le conoce. Roma asiente —. ¿Y no te aburrirás y decidirás que hacemos otra cosa cuando yo empiece a ser mejor que tú? —sonríe.

—¡No lo hago cuando empiezas a ser mejor, lo hago cuando me aburre!

—Lo haces porque ooooodias perder.

—Nooon!

—Claro que sí. Primero eres mejor que yo, pero conforme pasa el tiempo dejas de serlo. Y cuando yo lo soy, decides que mejor cambiamos de actividad.

—Eso es porque ya me aburrió, no porque tú seas mejor.

—Claro, claro... Eso dices

—Eso ES.

—Eres pésimo perdedor —suelta una de esas risas graves.

—¡Qué no tiene que ver con esooo! —protesta, aunque se ríe.

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Qué te gusta de lo que hago?

—Mmmm... Ejercicio.

—¡La piscina!

—Podríamos ir en bicicleta a la montaña o algo así... La piscina es un peligro contigo.

—Pero la piscinaaaa.

—Pero tú sólo quieres remojarte en agua caliente.

—Nah, está fría.

—¿Y qué haces? ¿Nadas así de dar vueltas?

—A veces... no siempre —admítelo, casi nunca.

—Yo te voy a decir que creo que haces... Vas ahí, parloteas con todo mundo, bromeas con noséquién, te das un masaje.

—Noooon —no, qué va.

—¿Y tú qué te crees que no te conozco?

—Pero vengaaaaaaaaaa.

—Vamos, vale, vale... Pero es que yo no soy de ponerme a hablar por horas con todos como tú.

—Pero eso no pasa nada.

—Sí que pasa porque tú estás divertido y no estamos haciendo lo divertido de eso.

—¿Y qué es lo divertido?

—Hacer ejercicio, competir... Y ganarte.

—Naaaah.

—Ja!

—Se puede hacer todo.

—Quizás deberías llevarme a todas las cosas que haces de aquí a la boda de Galia.

—La boda de Galia —aprieta los ojos de nuevo.

—Ah, ¿qué crees que no voy a poder?

—No, es que me he acordado... cuando se casó conmigo... —el drama, hasta Germania pone los ojos en blanco.

—Was?

—Ella me lo pidió, sabes... y no le presté mucha atención.

—¿Eh? ¿Te pidió qué?

—Que nos casáramos, fue ella quien quería...

—¿Y tú no le hiciste caso? —le mira de reojo y frunce un poco el ceño.

—Sí le hice pero... no todo el que debía.

—Esta vez ella no se lo pidió al muchacho tonto.

—Ya lo sé.

—Seguramente yo tampoco sé lo habría hecho... —suspira —. De haberse casado conmigo

—Sic, claro que sí, tú eras la maldita opción perfecta y yo he estropeado eso también...

—¿Cual opción perfecta de quién?

—Para Galia.

—¿Te parecía YO una opción para Galia? —le mir O.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Y algún día tuviste a bien decírmelo...? ¿O decírselo? ¡¿Qué querías?! ¿Qué me casara yo con...? Verdammt! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

—Non! Claro que no os lo iba a decir a ninguno de los dos.

—No se lo pedí una vez, se lo pedí un montón de veces, ¡¿Y ahora me dices que tú querías que nos casáramos?!

—¡No quería!

—¡Me acabas de decir que era la opción perfecta!

—Lo es, pero eso no significa que quiera.

—E-Espera. ¿Tenías un plan? Que Germania se case con Galia... Así Germania se siente bien, y Galia no se va con alguien más.

—Non!

—Pero de los males te parecía el menos malo. ¿Hago que Germania se case y así deja de alegarme siempre que nadie le quiere sólo a él, y Galia se queda y me quiere a mí?

—Non! —aprieta los ojos porque no es eso para nada.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres con que éramos la opción perfecta?

—A que lo erais. Tú querías a alguien que te quisiera a ti solo, a alguien como ella que te entendiera y fuera dulce y bonita y a pesar de ello pudiera seguirte el ritmo y lidiar perfectamente con tus cambios de humor. Y ella... ella quería a alguien como tú, que la quisiera y la protegiera pero a la vez fuera delicado y la tratara como a una princesa... además os conocéis desde siempre y os queréis muchísimo... y si no fuera por mí...

Germania levanta un poco las cejas con toda esa explicación, parpadeando.

—P-Pero es que tú estás ahí. Galia te quiere más a ti, se entiende mejor contigo, eres mucho mejor pareja para ella —es que no se lo puede creer. Roma niega con la cabeza.

—Lo que soy es mucho más seductor.

—Pues lo que seas, siempre me has ganado con Galia. E igualmente... Rom. Yo no creo que esto sea nuestra culpa del todo, esto que pasa con Galia. Quizás de inicio, sí, pero ni tú eres para ella ni... Yo al parecer.

—Pero sólo porque... sólo porque yo tenía que hacerlo pero eso no significa que yo sea buena pareja a largo plazo.

—En realidad... —Germania sonríe un poquito —. Sí, eres fatal pareja a largo plazo... Por eso es que yo sufro amargamente.

Roma baja la cabeza, regañado, pero Germania se la levanta de nuevo tomándole de la barbilla.

—Tú, y yo, y Galia... Todos somos un desastre de parejas y eso es en parte tu culpa, ja, aunque nos has enseñado otras cosas importantes.

—Si no hubiera... si no hubiera sido por el puto imperio.

—Si no hubiera sido por el imperio te hubieras quedado con Helena.

—Non, ella... non. Con Iberia... —sonríe de lado y suspira.

—Yo estaría solo.

—Non, tú hubieras estado con Galiae o con la chica de la montaña. Helena con Egipto —porque ahora siente que ellas nunca le quisieron del todo de ese modo —. Y Britaniae hubiera estado con ese idiota bárbaro del norte.

—Pregúntale a Galia cómo nos fue... No hubiera estado con ella, nein —suspira y traga saliva —. Aún podrías. Ir con Iberia y dejarnos a todos.

—No quiero... no puedo, no soy lo bastante fuerte. Además aun intento que ella y Cartaguito...

—A Cartago le gusta... El problema es que yo creo que ella está como todos estábamos antes, aún tiene esperanzas de quedarse contigo.

—Lo sé...

—Todos te quieren... Mucho. Más de lo que a mí me es conveniente. Pero si poco a poco... Ellos dos. Y si fuera de verdad por mi hermano, quizás Britania también...

—Ni sabemos si él ha vuelto...

—Bueno... Si él ha vuelto, ¿qué piensas de eso? Vamos a... ¿Cómo se llamaba el dios tuyo ese del arco y la flecha que juntaba a las personas?

—NON!

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta pacientemente Germania.

—¡Porque no! ¡Bastante tengo con Galiae! —se cruza de brazos, haciendo sonreír un poco al sajón —. Además a ella no le gusta él.

—Como no le gusta nadie —se ríe porque Roma parece traumado.

—Nooon!

—No creo que Britania te deje algún día de querer...

—¡Pues mira Galiae!

—¡Deja de hacer tanto drama! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—Es queeee...

—Vamos a estar bien, te recuerdo que es lo que YO quiero.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

—Vamos a ser buenos con ella...

—¿Con quién?

—¡Con Galia!

—Ah...

—Tú nunca vas a renunciar a Britania, ¿verdad? ¡Creíste que hablaba de ella! Es tan... Como yo.

—¿Cómo tú?

—Es tan como... Yo —se sonroja un poco.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—A-A que ella es también como yo... Como... Bueno, técnicamente yo soy tu pareja más pareja que los otros... Nein?

—Sic, pero ella...

Germania frunce el ceño porque acaba de decir que Britania es especial como él, lo que lo hace a él menos especial.

—¿Es más divertida?

—Non.

—¿Más especial? Más... ¡Oh! Es el asunto del multior-... ¿Eso?

—Non! Non, no lo es, no es cómo tú.

—No me engañas —le mira de reojo —, yo sé todo lo que te gusta.

—Sic, pero también me gusta Helena y Galiae y Egipto e Iberia... y todo eso.

—Ya, ya, te gustan todas y yo no soy taaaaan especial, sólo fastidio más que el reeeesto —ojos en blanco.

—Non... sí que lo eres.

—Como el resto...

—Non…

Germania le mira con ojitos entrecerrados.

—Sólo me lo dices para que deje de protestar... —es decir, convénceme y consiénteme.

—¡No es verdad!

—Y porque soy el más enojón de todos...

—No, porque eres el único que tiene verga.

—No me toques ese tema, imbécil, porque trajiste otra verga a la casa y aún no te perdono —le pica el pecho, haciendo reír al otro —. Yo creo que soy especial porque soy hijo de Odín, y además nadie más te gana en cosas, y... Soy el único que te exige.

—Eso es verdad.

—Y el único que te amenaza con irse... Bueno, ahora Galia. Y ella sí que se va a ir de verdad... Es muy valiente de su parte —admite.

—Es horrible...

—Irse en serio... Es impresionante.

—Ugh! ¡No la admires!

—La admiro porque no podría hacerlo yo, y porque va a conseguir ser feliz...

—¡Tú también!

—Ah, ¿sí? —sonríe un poco.

—Non?

—Depende de ti.

—No sólo de mí.

—Bueno, y de las chicas también... —o sea tú no tienes nada que ver con tu propia felicidad, Germania.

—¡Hablo de ti mismo!

—Ah... Yo. Bueno eso, yo siempre estoy intentando serlo incluso con las circunstancias adversas en las que me encuentro —dale un golpe por favor.

—Pero no lo consigues.

—Eso es culpa tuya —se cruza de brazos. No, no es para nada objetivo.

—¿Mía?

—Ja, porque haces exactamente lo que no necesito —tan indignado él. Hasta levanta la nariz.

—¿Y tú haces lo que yo necesito?

—Yo vivo aquí en tus términos.

—¿En mis términos?

—Ja. Yo vivo aquí, en la casa como tú quieres, con tu grupo de novias como tú quieres, me guste o no.

—Pero puedes irte, si quieres.

—Pues podría, pero no lo hago. Si me fuera no estaría haciendo lo que tú necesitas.

—Yo también estoy en tus términos.

—Was?! Nein. ¡Sabes bien cuáles son mis términos! Mis términos no son compatibles con los tuyos y... Ganan los tuyos. Y yo no soy feliz, tú sí. Así funciona por ahora.

—Es que... no podremos ser felices nunca.

—¿Porque mis términos no te hacen feliz a ti?

—Porque uno de los dos siempre será infeliz —frunce el ceño. Germania traga saliva con esa idea y se mira las manos.

—¿Nunca vas a ser feliz sólo conmigo, entonces?

—No he dicho eso.

—Eso es lo que quiere decir...

—No, eso quiere decir que nuestros términos se contraponen y siempre habrá uno que se sienta desgraciado, según tú lógica.

—Si yo te dejo hacer esto y aguanto quizás eventualmente si seamos felices.

—¿Sabes? No, no lo creo.

—¿No? ¿Por qué? Por todos los dioses, Rom...

—Non. ¿Y sabes por qué? Por una puta razón muy simple, porque tú ahora dices que estamos en mis términos así que lo único que haces es quejarte y quejarte porque eres la supuesta víctima así que yo intento compensarte con todo lo que puedo para que te sientas mejor, pero nada es suficiente, tienes la excusa perfecta. Y como los has aceptado te sientes en deuda y la deuda es que yo acepte los tuyos porque sí y sin protestas, porque tú has estado en los míos. Pero si yo me siento mal lo que haces es hacerme sentir culpable, en vez de tratar de hacerme sentir mejor. Así que... ya ves. De nuevo, salgo contigo y de nuevo, acabamos en una puta pelea.

Germania se mira las manos.

—Me pregunto si estás realmente enamorado de mí o sólo lo estabas del puto imperio y lo que este me obligaba a hacer —remata el latino.

—Claro que estoy enamorado de ti, y por supuesto que no estoy enamorado de tu imperio. El problema es... El problema es esta forma contigo que, como siempre, no sé cómo...

—Es que... mira lo que me estás diciendo.

—¡Te digo la única cosa que puedo decirte para explicarme a mí mismo que hay alguna esperanza de que esto salga bien! No estoy intentando hacerte sentir culpable, te lo sientes porque tenemos un problema y el problema es que no hay forma de que arregles nuestro problema.

—¿Yo? ¿Te escuchas a ti mismo? "TENEMOS un problema y TÚ no quieres arreglarlo".

—No dije que no quisieras, dije que no hay manera en que tú lo arregles —aclara.

—En que YO lo arregle.

—¡Ni tú ni yo, es igual! No hay solución... ¡Yo no quiero que sea como es y tú no vas a hacerlo distinto!

—No, es que no puedes decir que no quieres hacerme sentir culpable y luego que yo tengo que arreglar el problema —replica y el germano aprieta los ojos.

—Rom, lo que estamos haciendo es jalar cada uno a un lado diferente. Lo que estoy intentando decir ahora mismo es que si tú estás jalando ahora y no me gusta lo que hay, espero eventualmente poder jalar yo a lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿Echarme en cara que no soy feliz a solas contigo?

—Creo que quisieras que fuera más como Britania... —recarga la cabeza en el asiento —. Y yo quisiera serlo también.

—Algunas veces... sí.

—No creas que pienso que debe ser divertido para ti salir conmigo si cada vez terminamos peleando por lo mismo. Sólo no puedo acostumbrarme a esto así, siento que si te dejo en paz, si me obligo a que no me importe, voy a perderte. Reclamarte, encelarme, odiarte y esperar que un día las cosas vayan como quiero, implica no soltarte.

—Ya lo sé, y en general también hace que yo te preste atención como mereces, pero...

—Pero no hoy.

—Non, pero pienso que... me gusta que hagas eso, que pelees por mí y me busques y pienso que tal vez... una vez me tengas... ya no lo harás —suelta, tembloroso y Germania levanta las cejas.

—Pero, Nein! Puedo ser buena pareja tuya, de verdad. Puedo hacerlo bien sin sufrir y sin sentirme mal y sin morirme de celos.

Roma suspira, apoyándose encima del sajón cuando este le atrae hacia sí.

—No me gusta, no. No me gusta no ser bueno contigo y sólo estar enfadados —susurra el rubio.

—Menos mal.

—No me extraña que te cueste imaginarte ser feliz conmigo... Yo sé que soy insoportable a veces —le abraza.

—No tanto —le abraza de vuelta y se ríe un poco.

—Cuando era niño, en casa de mi padre... Cuando vivíamos muy, muy al norte, antes de cruzar el mar... —rememora con vista nublada. Roma le mira de reojo, escuchándole —. En el invierno, la luz duraba sólo unas horas, y todo lo demás era oscuridad...

—Espera... ¿Sí conociste a tu padre? ¿No dices que era Odín?

—Era Odín, claro. Y era su casa... ¡No es eso lo que te estoy contando! —le aprieta un poco más.

—Siempre pensé que... crecisteis con tus hermanos y nada más.

—Pero era casa de mi padre. Vivíamos en Asgard, pero él vivía más al norte, en el palacio de Valaskjalf en donde no podíamos entrar...

—¿Entonces le conociste o no?

—Le conoció mi bruder... —ahora puedes entender el asunto.

—Oh... qué triste.

—No fue tan malo. Mein bruder hablaba mucho de él.

—Tú eres el pequeño, ¿verdad?

—Ja —asiente —. Escandinavia el mayor... Luego Kiev y el último yo.

—¿Y qué pasaba cuando se acababa el fuego?

—Cosas. Si había luna y no tan mal clima salíamos, a mí no me gustaba mucho salir con Kiev porque él... —suspira —, hacía cosas.

—¿Eso querías contarme?

—Nein. Un poco... En realidad a lo que me refería era a los días de oscuridad... A veces siento que estamos en esos días.

—¿Por? ¿Qué cosas hacía Kiev?

—Kiev... Hacia muchas cosas raras. Muchísimas. Más aún cuando había oscuridad.

—¿Pero cuáles?

—Se comía a los cuervos de Vater. Vivos —tiene un escalofrío y el moreno levanta las cejas —. Con todo y plumas. Les sacaba los ojos también... Hacia cosas.

—Cielos... ¿Pero qué cosas te recuerdan a los días de oscuridad?

—Estar enfadado todo el día y tener miedo de perderte, es... Como eso. Como ser pequeño otra vez y estar en la oscuridad —lo aprieta. Roma le mira desconsolado —. Soy yo el que no sale de ahí... Cuando estoy contigo y me río o cuando estoy en casa y están las chicas... Son como las horas de luz del día.

—Es un símil horrible —aprieta los ojos —, no tienes nada que temer.

—Es sólo como me siento cuando me pongo a pensar... Y en si hay cosas que tengo razón.

—Prefiero hablar de cuando eras pequeño.

—Casi nunca hablamos de eso —asiente un poco sonriendo de lado.

—Por eso.

—Hacía frío todo el tiempo en casa. Tú te quejarías todo el tiempo.

—Vamos, vamos a la playa como querías y... si quieres podemos ir a ver si han vuelto tus hermanos y traerlos a casa con nosotros —propone. El sajón asiente al asunto de ir a la playa pensando en ello mientras arranca el coche.

—Sí querría encontrar a Escandinavia, me alegraría mucho verle —sonríe de ladito pero Roma tuerce el morro —. Si Kiev ha vuelto, seguramente él lo sabrá.

—Mmm... bueh.

—Was? ¿Te preocupa Britania?

—Non —no, que va. Por algún motivo, no tiene celos con España pero sí con Escandinavia.

España es su niño adorado… Y está con Romanito y no se la llevar. Exacto... o sea lo de España es sólo un flirteo.

—Britania no se va a ir con él —ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Decíamos de Galia y mira!

—Galia no es Britania... a Britania ni siquiera le gusto yo lo bastante... y no es que mi bruder tenga una sola cosa que no tenga yo.

—Y tú...

—¿Yo qué? —levanta una ceja y Roma le mira de reojo —. Was?

—No... vas a... hacer cosas raras, ¿no?

—¿Cosas raras de qué?

—No lo sé, ¡De raras!

—¿Con Britania?

—Non! ¡Con tu hermano!

Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Was?! ¿De qué hablas con cosas raras?

—¡No lo sé! De irte a... ¡Correr en bicicleta o lo que sea!

—Ah... pues... bueno, ¿eso qué tiene de raro?

—¡Pues de irte con tu hermano!

—¿Hablas de irme de casa para irme a vivir al norte con él?

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —el FRENAZO.

—Ugh... Rom! —protesta porque ha sentido que casi se salía por el parabrisas.

Creo que el coche de atrás pega un frenazo también y los esquiva, pero el otro se estampa contra el que ellos han esquivado. Milagrosamente a ellos no les pasa nada.

—Verdammt... ¡No puedes frenar así! —protesta Germania girándose a ver si alguien está herido.

—Tú no puedes irte con tu hermano —prende de nuevo el motor para irse.

—¡Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad! —se gira otra vez a mirarle —. Espera... no quieres que me vaya.

—¡Pues ni la pienses!

—¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya? —sonríe un poquito.

—¿Cómo que por qué?

—Porque no quieres que me vaya —reafirma sonriendito—. Porque me quieres y sí que soy especial y no podrías vivir sin mí.

—Sic!

—No voy a irme, idiota... si quisiera irme ya me habría ido a mi casa o con Helvetia.

—¡Pues más te vale!

—¿O qué vas a hacer? —pregunta estirando la mano hacia él y poniéndosela en la pierna

—Matarte.

—¡Ha! Qué vas a matarme tú a mí... —es que sigue sonriendo, apretándole un poco la pierna.

—¿Crees que no? ¡Vamos!

—¿Cómo pretendes matarme, a ver?

—¡A puño desnudo si hace falta!

—¡Anda! A golpes por irme de casa... —sonríe un poco más.

—Sic! —exclama, serio. Germania se ríe un poco con su voz grave, acariciándole un poco la pierna.

—Vaya manera de intentar que vuelva a casa...

—¿Y qué esperabas?

—Pues si me estoy yendo con mi hermano que fueras por mí con... —se sonroja un poco — yo que sé, cerveza y una invitación amable a volver.

—¿Y ya?

—¿Y una feliz promesa de "seré tuyo y sólo tuyo para siempre"?

—Pensaba más en un plan para una buena sesión de sexo sucio.

El germano le quita un poquito la mano de la pierna y se sonroja.

—Se-Sexo sucio... conmigo, ¿verdad? No con mein bruder.

—Ah, eso podría ser —asiente. Germania frunce el ceño y le quita del todo la mano de la pierna.

—Detén el coche.

—¡Ya estamos llegando, no seas dramas que sólo bromeaba!

—¡Es que lo dices en broma y luego vas y lo haces! —se cruza de brazos —. Ahora no quiero que vengas conmigo porque él te va a dar curiosidad como te dan todos, quizás... quizás le conoces y decides que siempre es mejor él...

—Yaaa —ojos en blanco. El rubio le mira de reojo.

—Quizás yo te mate a ti... otra vez.

—De amor... —el ridículo. Germania se sonroja otra vez y deja de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Podría? Seguro no, con el corazón de condominio que tienes... —pica y le da un golpecito en el hombro al moreno cuando este se ríe del comentario.

—Entonces, ¿cómo era cuando vivías con él?

—Frío —sonríe un poco —. Y salvaje. Pero vivíamos bien. Él era un buen hermano mayor.

—¿Sí?

—Él sí. Él... era el jefe, y casi todo el tiempo lo hizo muy bien.

—¡Le tienes en un pedestal! ¿Lo ves?

—No le tengo en un pedestal, tuvimos nuestras diferencias y peleamos...

—Ya, claro.

—Nein, peleamos muy, MUY fuertemente y yo le desafié pretendiendo quedarme yo como el jefe...

—¿Y? —le insta a que prosigue. Germania se sonroja un poco pero sonríe y aprieta los ojos.

—Como verás, yo no soy el dueño del norte.

—No del norte-norte.

—Yo tuve que cruzar el mar... Él era fuerte y yo era un niñato idiota.

—¿Lo eras? Aun lo eres un poco.

—¡¿Discúlpame?! —hasta le hace crack el cuello y Roma se ríe —. Nein, ahora no soy ni niñato ni idiota.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Qué hacías antes que te hacía serlo?

—Ser joven y pensar que me iría mejor solo... Y me fue mejor solo, pero...

—¿Ajá? ¿Conociste a un bello y arrebatador dios del sexo sureño que te hizo plantearte ese asunto de la soledad?

—Nein! Sí que me fue bien solo y... ¡No es lo mismo!

—Sí que lo conociste —se ríe.

—Lo conocí y me recuerda todos los días como es que estaba mejor solo que acompañado del idiota este.

—Alaaaa —se vuelve a reír el muy tonto.

—Tú no conociste a mi bruder, ¿verdad?

—Non, ¿por? —levanta una ceja. El sajón aprieta los ojos.

—Es que seguro va a gustarte...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es más alto que yo, y fuerte y también es hijo de Odín, y además... tiene mejor humor. Hace chistes y se ríe.

—Mmm... tal vez sí puede venir a casa entonces —bromea y Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Es perfectamente posible que te guste y te lo tires y además... es posible que en cuanto sepa que yo no quiero que te lo tires no le parezca tan mala la idea.

—¿Por?

—Digamos que... no es la primera vez que peleamos por alguien.

—¿Peleabais por Britaniae? —sonríe de ladito, haciendo sonrojar al sajón.

—Vamos a decir que no le hizo ninguna gracia que... yo fuera por ella.

—Así que celoso además.

—Es de familia... —sonríe de lado y le mira de reojo, pensando que... de verdad qué pasaría si Roma le prefiriera —. Lo único es que no creo que le gusten los hombres.

—De todos modos quizás aun me vería más como rival... ¡Como tú!

Germania hace los ojos en blanco con eso.

—Sabrá perfectamente bien que en eso has ganado, basta sólo con ver a Britania.

—No estoy seguro, creo que ella quisiera lo mismo que... todos queréis.

—Britania te quiere a ti.

—Hasta que deje de hacerlo.

—Nein, no va a dejar de hacerlo. No se puede dejar de quererte, y además tú y ella... lo he hablado con Galia incluso —le mira de reojo.

—Nah! ¡Y lo dice Galiae precisamente!

—Galia dice, y con razón, que tú le haces caso a ella muy fácilmente.

—No más que al resto —ojos en blanco, pero que poco objetivo eres consigo mismo. Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Es que no puedes decirme a mí eso! Britania atrae tu atención sólo con aparecer.

—Quid? Non!

—Ya quisiera yo... Conseguir lo que consigue ella —bufa Germania.

—Pero, ¿conseguir qué?

—Tu atención. Y no soy el único.

—¡Pero si lo único que hace es criticarnos a todos! —¿y entonces porqué sonríes así, idiota? Germania suspira.

—Yo te critico a ti, y lo que consigo es pelear.

—Pero porque tú... lo haces en serio.

—Es que es igual... Ella te hace reír y... Eres su pareja.

—Tú también me haces reír.

—Nein, no así. Tienes algo con ella que... —no sabe explicarlo. Roma suspira.

—Tengo algo especial con cada uno. Y que lo que tenga contigo o con Galiae sea más sutil no significa que no exista o que sea menos importante.

—Es que no tiene nada que ver, sólo digo que ella no va a dejarte.

—En fin... yo no estoy tan seguro, pero es lo que tú quisieras así que...

—¿Sabes qué sí me sabe mal con esto de Galia?

—Quid?

—Que Galia fue expresamente contigo y el muchachos avisarte...

—¿Y? ¿Crees que reaccioné mal?

—Nein, de hecho... Nein... Es sólo que... Bueno, a mí no vino con su muchacho a avisarme.

—¿Eh?

—Habló conmigo ayer y me dijo que no estaba lista... Pero no consideró necesario decirme que hoy yo sí lo está, ni... El chico me dijo nada. No les pareció que fuera importante obtener mi... Visto bueno como en tu caso.

—Anda ya, no es como que se casaran ayer, ¿sabes? Ya te lo dirán —pat pat. El germano tuerce la boca.

—Creo que describe bien la relación conmigo frente a ellas... Galia es con la que mejor me llevo.

—Eso es porque eres un frío y calculador sajón que da mucho miedo y con el que es difícil hacer drama... porque más vale que lo que sea que se te cuente sea importante.

—Pero esto es importante... Y esto demuestra que tengo razón.

—Sin embargo, ella fue a hablar contigo sobre sus miedos...

—Ja, porque yo soy su amigo. Y tú su... Pareja. Tú eres Rom. Si se fuera Britania sería igual.

—Exacto, ¿lo ves? Al final vinieron a hablar conmigo porque yo soy el padre del muchacho. Intentó pedirme que actuara como tal... y Galiae me lo ha pedido mil veces. ¡Deja de hacerte ideas sin saber los hechos!

Germania parpadea.

—Was?

—¿No sabías que es hijo mío?

—Sí, sólo no... ¿Galia vino a pedirte específicamente eso?

—Bueno, ella me ha pedido muchas cosas muy distintas en relación a esto, entre ellas eso.

Germania suspira.

—Yo pensé que había venido a informarte oficialmente de la boda y a decirte que nos... Te deja.

—Non, de hecho me ha asegurado de todas las maneras posibles que nos va a seguir queriendo.

—¿Veees? ¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Te dijo algo de mí?

—Pues lo mismo, suele hablar en plural —se encoge de hombros. El germano se relaja un poquito y hasta sonríe levemente —. Quid?

—Nosotros tampoco vamos a dejarla de querer y sí que vamos a echarla de menos. Es suave y delicada y bonita... Y sabe hacer unas cosas muy... Ricas en la cama —dafaq. Roma le mira con cara de circunstancias —. ¡Pero yo también te lo hago bien a ti! ¡Y hay cosas que ella no puede hacer!

El latino sonríe y niega con la cabeza, derrotado.

—Y... Por Thor, ¿tú no vas a besarme hoy o qué?

—No mientras conduzco.

—¡Pues ya, para en algún sitio!

—¡Ya estamos llegando!

—Pues... ¡Pues! —se sonroja un poquito.

Roma se ríe y aparca entonces junto a la playa. En Civitavecchia. El rubio sonríe de lado, aun sonrojado y se frota un poco los muslos, nervioso. El latino le mira de reojo y le cierra un ojo, apagando el motor, sacando las llaves y abriendo la puerta.

—Oh... —Germania le mira de reojo y abre la puerta.

El moreno sale y estira los brazos un poco. Germania se baja también, cerrando la puerta con su cara de palo. Roma rodea el coche acercándosele mientras que el rubio se pasa una mano por el pelo y levanta la nariz.

Roma sonríe y cambia el peso de talones a puntas.

—Tu cara de... —se sonroja el sajón.

—¿De qué?—sonríe de ladito.

—¡Esa cara!

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Es cara de pillo.

—Eso es porque lo soy un poco.

—¿Sólo un poco? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco más y cruzándose de brazos pensando que... Roma se ve siempre ridículamente bien cuando están al aire libre en Roma. Le recuerda a... cuando eran jóvenes (ha, como si no lo fueran ya), y Roma tenía el imperio y cada vez que estaban aquí se enamoraba estúpidamente de él.

—Un poquito pequeñito así —le muestra los dedos juntos índice y pulgar explicando que tan poquito.

Germania se ríe un poco, suavemente, levantando un brazo y haciéndole un gesto de que se acerque para poder abrazarle. Era verdad que a veces le odiaba y que tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle, pero nada de eso se podía comparar con lo feliz que era cuando estaban juntos, aunque pelearan como una pareja vieja de casados siempre por las mismas cosas.

—Eres terrible... —le "regaña". Roma se acerca, cadera con cadera, abrazándole de la cintura y riendo. Germania le abraza de los hombros —. Esta estúpida ciudad te hace ver bien...

—No es la ciudad, mi amor... —tan humilde. El sajón se ríe un poco embobadito porque le ha llamado mi amor y eso le guuuusta.

—Es estar acompañado por mí entonces, lo que te hace ver bien.

—¡Desde luego! —se le acerca, cerrando los ojos pero Germania le detiene antes de que pueda darle un beso. Roma frunce el ceño con eso.

—Yo no voy a irme a ningún sitio. Aunque hagas cosas que no me gusten y no reaccione como quieras. Si no es contigo, no quiero hacerlo.

El romano inclina un poco la cabeza y sonríe, aunque no deja de fruncir un poco el ceño.

—I-I-Ich... —traga saliva y se sonroja un poco —. Ich liebe dich.

Roma deja de fruncir el ceño del todo.

—Y por eso eres mi favorito.

—A-Aunque a veces lo dudes y... sea u-una p... —se calla sonrojándose un poco más y mirándole a los ojos —. Yo no soy el único que te quiere...

—No me importa —sonríe. Germania sonríe un poquito también.

—Ahora quiero mi beso.

—Pues ve por él.

Germania se ríe, haciendo los ojos en blanco y sonrojándose un poquito más. Pega su frente contra la de Roma, que se ríe, cerrando los ojos.

Dios mío de mi vida, ¿pueden darse un beso ya?

El sajón le acaricia un poco la mejilla con la nariz, y estira el cuello hacia él. Roma empieza a desesperarse también. No nos extraña, con lo histeriquito que es él. Quizás Germania vuelva a detenerse cuando está a puuuunto de darle un beso. Esta vez sí es a propósito.

¡Y ahí lo bese Roma porque JODER!

Germania se ríe y le besa de vuelta porque al menos se ha salido con la suya.


	11. Chapter 11

Con una sonrisa completamente idiota, sin quererle soltar la mano todo el camino de vuelta, es que Gales vuelve a casa con Galia, con plena intención de contarle a su hermano y a Bélgica que... Todo ha salido bien. Después de darle un besito de rigor en la puerta, antes de abrirla, la mira a los ojos.

—Ehm... Tienes que disculparme porque la casa no está tan arreglada como de costumbre —como si un rato atrás no hubiera ya entrado y todo.

—Puedo ayudarte a recoger si quieres.

—No, no... ¡No! Tú no... no. No puedes recoger mi casa.

—¿Eh?

—Cómo vas tú a recoger mi casa...

—Eres un caballero —beso en la mejilla

—Y tu una dama —la abraza de la cintura y abre la puerta ahora sí, entrando—. Helloooo, ya volvimos...

No sé qué estarán haciendo Escocia y Bélgica. Deben estar haciendo... quizás están tonteando con el arpa de Escocia. ¿Eso va con doble sentido? Porque si le está tocando el arpa... puede que le esté tocando el arpa... era de Gales... aunque suena más a de Bélgica ahora el arpa.

Sí, de hecho. Tiene cierto morbo ahí en casa de uno de sus hermanos… A él no se lo dices dos veces.

¡Aunque no tiene tanto morbo que se los encuentren a la mitad! Y... ¡Ella seguro se lo dijo! ¡Nos vaaaaaaaan a encontraaaaaar a la mitaaaaaad! Y después de eso se quitó el bra y se lo lanzó a la cabeza. Tiene ganas de enseñar los pechos desde la noche anterior... ya lo vemos.

Maldita sea, mira qué dos razones muy convincentes.

De hecho, sólo porque tiene ganas de exhibicionismo de los pechos puede que esté sentada arriba de Escocia jugando a la vaquerita. En la silla del arpa.

Gales levanta las cejas y opina que... de no ser porque es SU silla del arpa... y él aún no ha hecho eso con Galia AHÍ... y además Escocia es su hermano... y Bélgica no es tan guapa como Galia... anda, la imagen, con la luz de fondo y el claroscuro que hacen, es digna de peli porno.

La cosa es que Escocia no es TAN del tipo exhibicionista. Bélgica te diría que ella tampoco pero creo que tiene un cierto fetiche con los hermanos de Escocia… Pero tampoco como para que le vean ASÍ.

—Bloody hell... —suelta el príncipe galés.

El SUSTO que se mete Escocia. Ambos, hasta se caen de la pobre silla. Seguro.

—Ugh! ¡Alba! —protesta Gales, apretando los ojos y poniéndose un poco frente a Galia no sea que vea...

Escocia se cubre con las manos buscando algo de ropa, además tiene a Bélgica encima que hace la labor de buscar cosas más complicada. Y es ella quien, muy sonrojada, toma una de las cobijas con las que se cubrió Gales anoche y les cubre a ambos, bastante mal.

Escocia se esconde como puede con ella.

—¡L-Lo siento! Pensamos... ¡Qué tardarían más! —asegura Bélgica gritando un poco más fuerte de lo que debería.

—Vamos a... —Escocia recoge la ropa como loco.

—Vestirse —completa el dueño de la casa.

—Yes, eso, yes.

—En mi cuarto —sentencia Gales.

—¡Qué vale! —protesta empujando un poco a Bélgica a eso.

Galia hace una risita y la belga hace otra, porque de nervios le ha dado la tontería. Y se la pegan a Escocia. Pues nada, Bélgica empieza a reírse más, medio incontrolablemente, caminando a trompicones a la puerta de la cocina porque no sabe ahora mismo ni dónde está el cuarto del Gales. El pelirrojo la toma de la cintura y la guía.

—¡Y luego sales a limpiar mi silla, que ni creas que la voy a limpiar yo! —protesta Gales haciendo los ojos en blanco y aún así sonriendo un poquito de lado. Porque son un par de idiotas y... el va a casarse. Y Galia pe prefiere a Roma y... el día está siendo un buen día igual. Mira a Galia de reojo —. Ehm... tú disculparás al guarro de mi hermano.

Camina hacia la sala recogiendo por ahí cosas que encuentra, y dando unas vueltas sobre sí mismo volviendo a ponerse nervioso porque la casa aún se ve menos recogida. Maldita sea, si tenían que dejar hasta la ropa interior tirada por ahí.

Escocia le muestra un dedo mientras entran al cuarto. Con mucho amor, eso sí. Y va a dejarte la silla... bueno, como los chorros de oro. Así, limpia y reluciente.

El dueño de la casa mira a Galia con cara de circunstancias, ella le sonríe.

—Ehm... por qué no te... sientas —señala la silla en cuestión, niega con la cabeza — en otro sitio. El... sillón o algo así. Quieres... ¿algo de beber? Hay... cosas con alcohol —quita la pipa de la mesa, y como tres mil quinientas cosas que hay en el paso y que hoy ha notado más que ayer.

—No pasa nada, deja yo preparo algo de beber —ofrece al verle tan agobiado. Gales se cubre un poco la boca porque en la cocina... la cocina.

—No... creo que haya... nada. E-Es decir, es que cuando vienes suele haber cosas po-porque compro cosas pero...

—Tranquiiiilo —ahí se va ella.

—Es que no creo que haya nada... que puedas usar... creo —va tras ella con treinta y cinco cosas en las manos. Agobiado igual, sin poder evitarlo.

—Hombre, ¡no puede ser que no tengas nada! —parece que no le conociera. El galés se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Quizás hay sobras de pizza de ayer... —y ni siquiera está en el refrigerador.

—Con eso no se pueden hacer bebidas, tonto.

—¿Y con qué otra cosa se pueden hacer bebidas? Hay cerveza...

—Con fruta... —tan optimista. Gales suspira.

—Eso se come afuera de casa...

—Algo tendrás —abre la nevera.

Dudo que alguna vez Galia haya visto una nevera tan vacía. Sí es de familia, excepto cuando estás casado con Francia. La rubia levanta las cejas. Cerveza sí hay. Él lo ha dicho. Pero no puede evitar el morderse el labio.

—Oh...

—N-No creas que... siempre está así, es sólo que...

—Bueno, tomaremos cerveza...

—A ti ni te gusta realmente... podemos salir.

(Inglaterra protesta que lo que pasa cuando estás casado con Francia es que directamente pierdes tus derechos sobre la nevera. Punto. Ni siquiera se atreve a abrirla a veces. Incluso hay tuppers que tiene prohibido tocar.)

(Una vez se llevó unos al parlamento... porque, ¿cómo iba a no poder tocarlos, si están en su nevera? Además no es como que él no supiera manejarlos y resultó ser una cosa horrible e incomible, que luego eran desperdicios de pescado con caldo concentrado para preparar otros platos, manteca de cerdo y preparado para hacer un marinado con especias y vino)

(Francia dice que en general en la cocina Inglaterra no tiene ningún derecho. El pobre inglesito tuvo hambre toda la tarde, pero por sus cojones que se los comió.)

(Iugh, ¿De verdad? Es un guarro, eso NO se come así...)

(Pues... ¡PUES! Shut up!)

(Y aún así, Francia le manda a decir que, ¿ya ve como sí es muy agradable tener comida?)

(¡Qué no! ¡Si no hubiera habido se hubiera comido algo decente del bar!)

(Todo sería más fácil si él PIDIERA tuppers... siempre tendría comida genial. También le manda decir a su madre que... no entiende la sorpresa... ¡¿cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de esto?!)

(¡No va a pedir tuppers de comida francesa que no le gusta!)

(Además es que... aunque no los pida ya se los hace igual, está en el grupo de tuppers que dice el día de la semana. Inglaterra saca la lengua y dice que nunca los come igual en el día que pone... y que eso de los colores tampoco sirve porque es su nevera y hace lo que quiere.)

(¿Ves, maman? ¡¿Ves?! ¡Y tú estás eligiendo casarte con alguien así!)

(Inglaterra hace una pedorreta y Francia sigue cocinando... E Inglaterra espiando por encima de su hombro.)

(Gales dice que si le permiten a Galia por favor.)

—Bueno... no... no pasa nada. Tal vez pueda ir a comprar algunas cosas en lo que recoges eso que querías.

—Pero, ¿tú sola ir a comprar? Podemos... te puedo llevar...

—Me... iré con Alba y Belgium —ni siquiera les has preguntado, Galia.

—Quizás puedes ir con Belgique nada más...

—Ah, sí quieres —asiente.

—¿No te molesta ir? ¿Segura?

—Non, non.

—Te doy dinero... y si quieres comprar algo y que comamos aquí... quizás podríamos. Compra algo de hecho... en el supermercado venden algunas cosas bastante buenas... unos bocadillos o una lata de algo.

—No te preocupes por eso —le acaricia una mejilla. El chico suspira y le mira, sonriendo un poco de nuevo.

—Estoy contento... ¿Tú estás contenta?

La gala asiente y Gales se ríe un poco.

—Ven, vamos a la sala a que salgan estos dos idiotas y mientras yo vaya recogiendo un poco... —camina hacia la habitación y ella le sigue. Él la invita a sentarse en el sillón, sentándose él a su lado.

—Y... Hablaste con my mother anoche, ¿verdad? ¿Qué dijo ella de todo este asunto?

—Oui, un poco... ella siempre es muy amable conmigo.

—Lo es, te quiere más que a nadie, creo —se ríe y mira a la puerta de su cuarto oyendo las risas y haciendo los ojos en blanco —. ¿No se ha enfadado conmigo?

—Non... ¿crees que debería?

—¿Enfadarse conmigo? No. Pero ayer estabas llorando, y ella podía pensar que la culpa es mía, ¡ya la conozco!

—Yo le haría entender entonces.

—Eso es porque tú eres muy buena conmigo aunque a veces yo no lo sea contigo.

—De todos modos va a enfadarse conmigo —suspira derrotada.

—My mother? Nunca la he visto enfadarse contigo... ¿Por?

—Porque... he pensado que si tú tienes tres padrinos... tal vez mi hermana y mis hijos deberían ser los míos.

Gales la mira, levantando las cejas.

—También he pensando que tal vez ellos deberían acompañarme al altar, pero creo que prefiero que Rome y Germania hagan eso... Al menos me gustaría que lo hicieran, si no están muy enfadados conmigo.

—E-Entonces... no vas a elegir a mother como tu madrina —eso le tiene impactado aún... Ahora pasa a lo otro que has dicho que también le impacta.

—Non, no puedo...

—¿Por? Pensé que era la única y obvia elección, my love.

—Porque es tu madre... y eso es más importante que ser mi amiga.

—Oh... But... No, no creas que ella lo piense así necesariamente y... Es que va a querer ser tu madrina. ¿No puede ser ambas cosas?

—Non! Tú... tú la necesitas en esto. Rome no querrá hacerlo tampoco y... y ella también necesita hacerlo, porque yo no estuve en la boda de mon chou France y es algo que me duele... porque estuve en la de mi niño Österreich y fue maravilloso —

El británico parpadea un poco, sorprendido aún.

—Yo no necesito a mother en esto, menos si implica quitártela —asegura sin pensárselo muy bien.

—Non, non... ojalá pueda convencer a Rome también.

—Y, espera... ¿Quieres que sea Rome el que te entregue conmigo?

—Non, quisiera que él te ayudara en esto.

—W-What? A-Ayudarme. ¿Quieres que coopere para que yo me case contigo?

—Oui y te ayudará a sentirte mejor y tranquilo y te contará de su experiencia y... no sé qué necesitan los chicos de sus padres en una boda.

—Dudo muchísimo que... Coopere así, sweetheart. Si él cree que no quieres casarte... —la mira de reojo —. Además yo no necesito un padre.

—No lo necesitas pero es triste que no lo tengas... —le acaricia la cara. Él sonríe un poco con eso porque le acaricia.

—A mí me parece una bonita cosa que él te entregue a mí... Y si quiere ayudarme no me voy a oponer. Si le convences... —esa mirada un poco maligna a pesar de todo.

—Quoi?

—Que él que te entregue a mí hace que... Yo gane.

—Pero... Cymru! —frunce el ceño.

—What? Significa que Rome me va a entregar a mí a la chica que él dice que no quiere siquiera casarse conmigo.

—Cymru, ya has ganado, no es elegante regocijarse en ello.

—Ayer él ganó... ¿Crees que no se regocijó en ello? ¡Hasta me invitó una cerveza! Sólo quiero... Hombre, sólo por un poquito es bonitoooo saber que gané.

—Te invitó porque es amable... e igualmente tú eres más elegante que él, ¿o no?

—Yes, soy mucho más elegante que él pero... Bueno, no hay que decirle a él que es una venganza, basta con que yo lo sepa —tira de ella para que se acueste sobre él.

—No sé si me gusta que pienses así.

—Galiaaaaa... ¡Déjame pensar así cinco minutos! —le aprieta contra sí —. Luego puedo pensar en si es mi papá y en que quiero que lo sea.

Ella suspira, negando con la cabeza pero sin oponerse.

—Puedo ser bueno de verdad con él... Créeme que sí. Sólo es un minuto de auto complacencia.

Y ahí es cuando salen Escocia y Bélgica. Gales mira a la puerta, sonriendo idiotamente.

—Espero traigas un paño para limpiar mi silla.

—Sí, claro, tú camiseta de golf tan cara de esa marca francesa. La encontré por ahí.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —el chillido del galés. Escocia sonríe de lado y levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—Está bien, puedes hacerlo tú mismo.

—¿Y si la limpias tú con ella? —pregunta Bélgica a Gales con la camiseta en la mano.

—Lo limpiará con lo que quiera —se encoge de hombros Escocia.

—No! ¡Yo no voy a limpiar nada, par de guarros! —protesta y recuerda qué hacen aquí —. De hecho cállense los dos y acérquense.

—Pues así se va a quedar —se acerca el pelirrojo.

—Yes, Yes... Concéntrate porque tenemos buenas noticias.

—What? —tan impaciente el mayor.

Gales mira a Galia de reojo y ella le sonríe, cómplice.

—¿Ya se arreglaron? —pregunta Bélgica, sonriendo.

—Yes... Y... —Gales espera a que Galia lo diga.

—¿Implica alcohol gratis? —la preocupación de Escocia.

—Yes! —Gales se ríe.

—Porque sí habrá boda —asiente Galia.

—Awww! —Bélgica sonríe dando saltitos.

—Oh... ¿En serio, Nanny? ¿No quieres volvértelo a pensar?

—¡Ya lo pensé más que bastante! —responde Gales como si la pregunta hubiera sido para él.

—Non, mi vida, estoy bien.

—¿Ves? ¡Sí quiere!

—Bueno, mi más sentido pésame, entonces...

—¡Pésame! Pfff... —Gales se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco y quitándole del hombro a Galia un mechoncito de pelo para darle un beso.

—¡Eh! ¡No es de pésame! —protesta un poco Bélgica, sonriendo aún y sonrojada aún por cómo les encontraron hace un rato... Aunque nadie parece estarles diciendo NADA, lo cual... Bueno, está más que bien.

—Yo sí se lo doy.

—Ya, ya me imagino que será por casarse conmigo en concreto... —Gales se ríe.

—Exacto —sonríe Escocia.

—Pues resulta ser, Alba, que se quiere casar conmigo y con nadie más... El amor es ciego, ¿verdad?

—Ella es la que está ciega... ¿Seguro que no estás drogada?

Galia se ríe y niega.

—Claro que es ella, no seré yo —Gales le da la razón a Escocia mirando a Galia de reojo y sonriendo —. ¿Pero ves? Dijo que sí y sin drogas ni pociones! —agrega el galés riendo.

—Aun no te creo —pica el hermano mayor.

—La verdad es que... —Gales hace una pausa dramática y sonríe —, yo tampoco me lo creo. Ni lo entiendo. Debe ser que tengo algún encanto oculto.

—Yo te conozco y no lo tienes.

Galia toma a Bélgica de las manos y le pregunta si quiere acompañarla a comprar. La belga asiente sonriendo y es que quiere que le cuente todos los detalles.

—Quieren, ehm, ¿llevarse el coche... de Alba? —pregunta Gales.

—Ohh... No sé. ¿Queremos llevarnos tu coche? ¿Está lejos? —le devuelve la pregunta Bélgica.

—Nos llevaremos el tuyo —decide Galia para Gales —. Así no cargamos.

—El mío... P-Pero seguro Belgium prefiere conducir un coche que ella conozca, ¿no?

—Tú eliges —asegura Escocia para Bélgica.

—En realidad me da igual. Para estrellarlo, es igual estrellar uno o el otro —Bélgica asegura para molestarles a los dos mientras se encoge de hombros. Escocia se ríe.

—What? —pregunta Gales igualmente poniéndose más nervioso aún.

—Venga, ¿ni porque vinimos ayer a cantar contigo es que me confías tu coche? —Bélgica mira a Gales y pone carita de tristeza.

—Ugh... Y chantajista además —Gales aprieta los ojos —. Se pueden llevar mi coche si no lo ensucian, no lo rayan y mucho menos lo estrellan.

—Uff... ¡Cuántas restricciones! Le quitas lo divertido a todo —Bélgica se ríe y se gira con Escocia extendiendo la mano para que le dé sus llaves.

—Ah, están... espera —las busca, mira que enseñado lo tienes.

Bélgica espera tan tranquila y Gales mira a Escocia con una ceja levantada porque al parecer le va a dar a Bélgica sus llaves sin siquiera protestar un poco. Eso es exactamente lo que pasa.

—Ahora volvemos, no hagan nada que no fueran a hacer si estuviéramos nosotras.

Gales siente la imperiosa e irresistible necesidad de ser él el que le advierta...

—Tengan cuidado —lo hace al final.

—Cuántas restricciones, le quitas la diversión a todo —le imita Escocia.

—Pues aprendo de tu familia —la belga le cierra un ojo y se sonroja un poquito igual tomando del brazo a Galia, que sonríe tomándola de vuelta y le manda un beso a Gales.

Gales se sonroja un poquito y se despide de Galia haciéndole un gesto con la mano con cara de idiota embobado.

oxOXOxo

—¿Tú cómo estás? Casi ni he podido preguntarte —pregunta Galia cuando salen de la casa.

—¿Yo? Bieeeen, normal, como siempre. Con menos novedades que tú... —asegura y luego se piensa que quizás se refiere a "¿cómo estás de avergonzada después de haberles encontrado teniendo sexo?" —. Oh... O... ¿A qué te refieres?

—Non, a eso, me alegro que todo te vaya bien con Alba, me gusta veros felices.

—Ah, con Alba —sonríe —. Me va muy, muy bien, en realidad. Es... pff, es divertidísimo.

—Se nota —asiente. Bel se muerde el labio y se sonroja, apretando los ojos y prendiendo el coche.

—¿Lo dices por...? O sea se su-supone... No e-esperábamos que...

—Siento que se estropeara tu cita de ayer y tuvierais que subir los dos a por Cymru...

La niña del chocolate suelta el aire de golpe, relajándose con el cambio de tema. De hecho, no es un cambio de tema para Galia, pero para ella sí.

—Nah, ni te agobies por eso. No teníamos tampoco ningún plan tan serio, yo me acababa de enterar de lo del cómic y eso... Porque Alba se disfrazó de Tintín, ¿sí sabes quién es Tintín? Tienes que leer a Tintín porque... Ehm... Bueno, es igual, la cosa es que me acababa de decir de hacer eso sólo un minuto antes así que me daba bastante igual si sí hacíamos eso o no es igual... A mí no me molesta venir... De hecho se me hace bastante tierno que le hablen sus hermanos para pedirle ayuda y consejo y que él deje todo lo que hace para hacerlo. Que... A mí Roma me hace lo mismo, ¿eh? No es que no entienda lo que es... E igual ellos me caen bien, siempre pasan cosas extravagantes con ellos, ayer sacaron un Karaoke... ¿Tú sabías que Wales tiene uno? Se lo regaló Ireland... Como hace cincuenta años...

—¿De veras? Non, no lo sabía, suele llevarme a bailar.

—Oh, bailar... Cielos —se ríe un poco —. Bailan todos ellos un poco gracioso. Yo creo que cantan mejor... Y a mí el karaoke se me da fataaal. Pero igual cantamos, yo hice un dúo ridículo con Wales y... ¿A dónde van a bailar?

—A un local que conoce donde ponen música de esa sping o sting, no sé cómo se dice... aunque sí, creo que el canta mejor de lo que baila también.

—¿Música de sting? —la mira de reojo y piensa un poco en ellos dos —. Swing? Es que además con ustedes dos, te imagino por ejemplos en la boda de Austria y... Es que estoy segura de que a él se la pones súper difícil, si bailas como France o como él mismo Austria...

—¿Eh? Non, non, qué va —se ríe —. Aunque Österreich baila mejor que él, eso sí.

—Va a tener que ensayar para la boda... ¡No dejes eso en manos de sus hermanos, por favor! —la mira de reojo.

—Ah... ¿tú crees?

—Pues yo digo que tendría que salir bien... ¿Qué van a bailar? ¿Ya saben? —se los imagina bailando algo así SÚPER meloso y la pura idea le da un poco de risa.

—Non... creo que le pediré a mi hijo un vals.

O anticuado, como eso justamente.

—Claro, tienes un hijo compositor. Seguro yo terminaría pidiéndole a Romano y a Veneciano que cantaran algo... más animado.

—Ah, los niños pequeños de Rome. Veneciano canta muy bien también —asiente.

—Yo creo que Romano canta mejor —mamá gallina —. Pero sí que cantan bien, y a dúo... Aunque no pegan para nada sus canciones italianas con Alba.

—¿Qué querría él?

—Pues supongo que tampoco se pondría histérico con que cantaran algo italiano... Igual y hasta se lo sabe. Me imagino que terminaríamos haciendo una lista, ¿sabes? Toda las canciones que TIENEN que poner en la boda, las que no importa si ponen o no y las que definitivamente no pueden poner. Igual y hasta podríamos invitar a Ireland a que nos ayudara a hacer esa lista.

—Oh... tal vez deberíamos hacer eso nosotros, con Eire y Österreich.

—Seh, creo que es buena idea. O sea, no que ellos elijan pero a mí me pasa que me gustan canciones y no me acuerdo de ellas o me acuerdo sólo de un trocito. Y a Ireland le tarareas un poco y sabe exacta la canción... —asiente y sigue pensando un poco más —. Al final nosotros seguro no bailaríamos algo meloso porque se moriría de vergüenza pero sí que encontraríamos una canción así que hayamos oído en algún festival o algo..

—Sería bonito, una canción especial... tal vez la primera que bailamos o la primera que me susurró al oído.

Bélgica sonríe con eso.

—Seguro sería bonito que te la susurrara de nuevo al oído, ¿no? —asegura con ternura pensando que los dos son súper duuuulces.

—Oui... es una idea muy bonita.

—¿Y ya saben dónde va a ser, cuando y esas cosas? O aún es muy pronto y no lo han hablado...

—Non... qué va, cielos, siento que tú eres quien debería ayudarme, eres la única chica moderna.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a lo que quieras —se ríe y se sonroja un poco —. No es que sea experta en bodas pero varias chicas de la oficina se han casado últimamente.

—¿De verdad? Es que Britania va a odiarme si se lo digo.

—Non. No le digas —niega con la cabeza —. Bastante me odia ya. Pero puedo ayudarte igual, sin que ella lo sepa.

—¿De veras?

—¡Pues claro! No me cuesta nada... Y puedes decirle que son tus ideas.

—¡Oh! Pero... es feo contigo.

—¿Por? Más feo es con ella que... Bueno —se encoge de hombros —. No quiero problemas con ella.

La gala suspira.

—Pero puedo darte ideas igual y ayudarte sin problemas —Bel le sonríe —. ¿Estás bien?

Galia asiente, agradecida.

—¿Y vosotros? ¿No habéis pensado en ello? —la pregunta fatal. Bélgica toma aire profundamente.

—Nosotros... Lo hemos hablado, sí, sí lo hemos hablado.

—Ah, qué a él le da miedo, es verdad... pero pensaba que se le habría pasado un poco al estar tan bien contigo.

—Mmm... —se lo piensa, buscando un lugar para estacionarse —. No. No sé. E-Es un poco... Es que no entiendo realmente el problema porque sé que lo haría bien, lo haría MUY bien. Como ser papá.

—Oui, eso sí, siempre lo ha hecho.

—Lo que pasa es que... —apaga el coche y la mira de reojo —, no estoy segura de entender qué pasa con él. Es decir, no es tan grave ni nada, sólo... Perdona, ya estoy aquí haciendo la chillona.

—Non, non, está bien.

—Es sólo que sé que todo funcionaría muy bien... Hasta la boda. Sería divertida, lo pasaríamos bien...

—Seguro que sí, me parecéis la pareja perfecta, en realidad —le sonríe y la belga se ríe un poco —. Lo digo de verdad, más que mis hijos algunas veces, me gusta mucho como encajais y la confianza que teneis.

Bel sonríe aún más con eso porque... Ella también lo piensa.

—Es que sí que funcionamos bien, y muy... Sin esfuerzo, ¿sabes? Es decir, todo lo hablamos, todo. TODO. Hasta las cosas más difíciles de hablar, hasta los secretos oscuros y raros.

—Eso está muy bien y es muy difícil... ¿No tienes miedo que él... no lo entienda?

—¿Que no entienda alguna cosa rara que le cuento? Mmm pues, no del todo. A veces sí me da un poco de vergüenza pero él suele reaccionar... —hace una mueca, pensando —, como de manera muy abierta. Si algo me gusta, aunque sea raro, no pasa nada… Son mis gustos y hasta ahora nada le ha parecido lo bastante horrendo para reaccionar mal.

—Eres muy afortunada con eso —el drama. Bélgica mira a Galia algo extrañada.

—¿Pero tú sí tienes miedo de que Wales no entienda algo?

—Un poco, él... es complicado, ya no entiende algunas cosas y hay otras que creo que es mejor ahorrárselas.

—Ah, bueno, complicado es Alba también... ¿Pero es que cómo le vas a ahorrar cosas? ¡No se las ahorres!

—Es que... ¿Para qué? Si se va a sentir mal…

—Pues para que las sepa, porque son cosas tuyas todas esas, incluyendo las que "no quiere" saber de ti. ¡Galia, la chica con la que se va a casar, es todo el paquete!

—Pero... es que no quiero hacerle daño.

—Pero es que... Tiene que aprender a que tú eres tú y eres así. Bueno, eso creo yo. O... ¿Qué es lo que no necesita saber? ¿Es algo así feo como que no le quieres o algo?

—Non... más bien son cosas sobre Rome o Germania.

—Pero son cosas tuyas... ¿Si fuera al revés no preferirías saberlo?

—No lo sé... —la mira de reojo.

—Oh... Bueno, no sé, quizás yo soy muy bestia con Alba, pero sí creo que es mejor quitarte más y más cosas de encima. Quizás ahora que se casen y vivan juntos tengan más ese asunto.

—Tal vez sí.

—Además estoy segura de que hay otras cosas que ustedes tienen de mucha intimidad que Alba y yo no tenemos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Ehm... No sé. Tú dime mejor —le sonríe un poco.

—Yo no sé a qué te refieres.

—Me refiero a que ustedes también son una buena pareja. Son dulces los dos y suaves y seguro hay cosas en las que les va muy bien.

—Eso espero —el suspiro. La belga también suspira y la mira de frente.

—¿Crees que no? Venga, ¿qué pasa?

—No lo sé, creo que está más enamorado de la idea de casarse que de mí.

—Oh... —frunce un poco el ceño y extiende la mano para tomarle la suya —. Eso es... Es... Eso suena muy mal.

—No pienses que no le quiero o no quiero casarme por ello, ya me ha pasado que me malinterpretan, pero creo que una vez haya pasado esto, será cuando empecemos a... trabajar en ello y no al revés.

—¿Qué te malinterpretan? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Rome cree que no quiero hacerlo cuando le digo estas cosas.

—Suena solamente como si se fueran a casar casi recién conocidos, y fueran a construir un poco una relación de ahí. Un poquito como un matrimonio arreglado.

—Non, non... ¿Ves? Por eso la malinterpretación.

—Quizás... ¿Sabes? Es que creo que todos ellos parecerían de primera vista muy inmaduros. Al final, si uno les pone a prueba no lo son. Al menos Alba no lo es.

—Non, non, Cymru tampoco lo es.

—Pero tienen sus cosas, ese momento en que algo ilógico les da pánico. El de Alba es casarse, el de Wales quizás es no hacerlo.

—Eso creo, de hecho él siempre cuida mucho y ha superado cosas muy difíciles —asiente. Bélgica le sonríe.

—Yo creo que sí está enamorado de ti —le aprieta la mano —. Ayer estaba MUY triste pensando que quizás no estarían juntos.

—Ya lo sé eso también.

—Van a estar bien, a mí me emociona mucho que se casen.

—Ojalá consigas convencer pronto a Alba.

—No, no lo voy a convencer —niega con la cabeza —. Nunca. Ya lo sé.

—Eso es muy pesimista, ¿no? —pone carita de desconsuelo. La belga sonríe un poco, sonrojadita.

—Nah, sólo... Es una forma de hacerme a la idea de que pueeeeede que no ocurra nunca.

—Quizás cuando vea la de su hermano y vea que no pasa nada, se sienta un poco más versado a la idea.

—Quizás... —asiente y sonríe un poquito —, o quizás no y no va a pasar nada, porque estamos bien.

—¿Seguro? Tú parecías querer esto...

—Es que... hace tiempo que lo hablamos me pareció que esta era una de esas diferencias irreconciliables. Estaba queriendo demasiado una cosa que él definitivamente no quiere y lo único que iba a conseguir era separarnos. También concluí que entre más pensara en ello y menos bien lo tomara él, más íbamos a separarnos. Él no reacciona bien bajo presión y yo presiono mucho a veces sin notarlo, así que sólo... Dejé ir la idea y ahora me cuido mejor para no embarazarme y…

—Oh...

—Y quizás algún día... O quizás no.. —se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco.

—Bueno, es una pena... porque al final... bueno, esto es nada más un día y luego ya está, pero el quererlo... te va a durar mucho más tiempo que eso.

La niña de los wafles traga saliva y la mira de reojo porque además vuelve a pensar que sería perfecto. Una boda sería perfecto y un bebé sería mucho más que perfecto. Aprieta los ojos.

—Si sólo es un día... No hará tanta diferencia no tenerlo.

—Creo que eres bastante parecida a Cymru en eso, tiene mucho que ver con el concepto... pero bueno, no quiero ponértelo más difícil —toma cosas y las va poniendo en el carro, esos sí sin fijarse demasiado, pero llevándose algunas chucherías que sabe que le gustan a Gales antes de dirigirse a las cajas.

Bélgica se sonroja porque Gales le parece un poquito patético y débil lloriqueando siempre porque Galia no quiere casarse y esas cosas.

—Ehh... Bueno... Hmm. Sólo hago un poquito de drama cuando hablo de eso.

—¿Qué otras cosas crees que debería saber?

—¿D-De la boda?

—Oui.

—Hmmm.. Está todo ese asunto del vestido blanco que supongo que ya sabes. ¡Y la despedida de soltera! Eso supongo que lo hará mi suegra...

—Ah, el vestido blanco, oui. France va a ayudarme con eso —le sonríe, tan orgullosa. Bélgica levanta las cejas.

—En otros tiempos me habría emocionado mucho esa idea —confiesa —. ¿Y va a ayudarle a Wales con el traje?

—No lo sé, espero que sí.

—Menos mal, si se parece a Alba va a necesitar ayuda... —y se imagina los horrores que podrían cometer. Galia asiente, sonriendo —. ¡Ah, las listas de invitados y distribución de las mesas!

—Oh... eso va a ser difícil.

—¿Va a ser boda grande o pequeñita?

—¿Cómo es una boda pequeña?

—¿Cincuenta personas? Sólo sus conocidos muy, muy cercanos.

—Mmm... non, creo que non.

—¿Cuántas personas calculas?

—Pues es que van a venir todos en casa y todos sus hijos y familia.

—¡¿De todo mundo?! Vale ... Grande —se ríe.

—Oui!

—Los dos, France y Autriche son muy hábiles para organizar fiestas grandes... He ido a fiestas enormes de ambos así que seguro tienen toooodos los contactos necesarios para que no tengas que preocuparte por las flores o las mesas y los meseros. Necesitan invitaciones y poner una mesa de regalos en una tienda departamental grande...

—¿Una mesa de regalos?

—¿Van a poner una casa? —pregunta terminando de pagar las cosas que ella compró para ella y Escocia.

—Oui, Cymru ha comprado una casa, aunque aun no la he visto —recuerda. Belbel la mira otra vez con una ceja levantada.

—Cielos con ustedes dos y su atmósfera de misterio.

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Que tienen una casa y no la has visto?! Pero... ¿Cómo? Tienen entre los dos como una atmósfera de misterio así... Como de los años veintes.

—Ah, porque él la ha comprado, pero me lo dijo... y aun no he ido, iré con Britania.

—Me encantan —Bélgica se ríe —. Bueno, si tienen que ponerla desde cero una mesa de regalos es buena. Vas a la tienda que más te guste y eliges tooooodo lo que quieras que te regalen. Así tus invitados van ahí y ya saben qué cosas comprarte.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso parece muy práctico!

—Lo es, mis amigas de la oficina lo han hecho desde hace tiempo. Si algo no te gusta o ya que está ahí no te acomoda lo devuelves sin problema. Tú que tendrás una boda enorme seguro que recibirás muchísimos regalos.

—Oh, no, eso es un poco feo... eso de devolver los regalos.

—¡Qué va a ser feo, nadie se va a enterar! —Bélgica se ríe porque Galia es súper buena.

—Pero... —tan desconsolada.

—Además sólo vas a cambiarlo por cosas que te sean más útiles. Por ejemplo, si te regalo un... Cepillo de dientes eléctrico. Y tú no quieres eso, quieres toallas, es mejor que lo cambies por toallas y cada vez que uses las toallas te acuerdes de mí a que te lo quedes y nunca lo uses —asegura subiendo todas las bolsas a la cajuela de Escocia, moviendo un poco los palos de golf con naturalidad.

—Pero, ¿y si vienes y me preguntas?

—¡Me dirás que mi cepillo es suuuuper bueno y que lava muy bien los dientes!

—¡Pero esa es una mentira!

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto decirle una mentirijilla a alguien no tan cercano a ti, pero no te sientes mal por mentirle por omisión a tu futuro marido? —tacto, Bélgica, tacto.

—Porque a él lo hago para protegerle.

—Eres muy buena —Bélgica le sonríe —. Es bonito que aún exista gente así, quizás... No deberías devolver tus regalos.

—Bueno, le preguntaré a Cymru —se encoge de hombros. Bélgica se muerde el labio.

—Espero no me odie por ser mala influencia... ¿Qué te parece que vayamos un día de estos a tomar una cosa y seguimos hablando de la boda?

—Oui! Me encantaría.

La belga sonríe porque le guuuusta esto de tener amigas y hacer cosas con ellas.

—Te llamo un día y... Nos quedamos de ver. Si quieres puedo ir yo a Rome.

Galia asiente sonriendo porque por eso es que ella tiene un millón de amigos.

—Venga, vamos adentro con ellos —Bélgica le sonríe más, estacionándose fuera de casa de Gales, porque además para ella es importante llevarse con su familia política. Y si su suegra es infame e insoportable al menos puede llevarse con su concuña. Lo cual va a conseguir que tu querida suegra te DETESTE.

Galia asiente y se baja sin recoger ni una bolsa. Bélgica se baja del coche y como mujer fuerte e independiente que es las baja todas pensando que, hala... ¡Ya podría haber ayudado con algo!

La gala sólo toca el timbre porque desde luego, eso es lo que hace una cuando va a comprar, tocar el timbre y darles la ocasión a los hombres de mostrar toda su masculinidad, yendo a por las bolsas.

Ahí viene Bélgica resoplando en las escaleras.

—Pero cariño... haberlo dejado, ¡ahora los chicos hubiera ido!

—Sí puedo, sí puedo... No te apures —podría mejor si tú ayudarás...

—¡Pero deja, mujer! Qué ganas de... —igual la única ayuda es tocar el timbre con más insistencia.

Y ese es justo uno de los precios que hay que pagar por tener una relación de completa franqueza con tu pareja. Él puede decirte "creo que tú deberías cargar tus bolsas" sin quitarse un pelo y tú respetarlo.

Ahí va Gales a abrir la puerta... Pareciéndose más a Gales habitualmente, ya peinado con gomina.

—Ven ven —Galia le hace gestos para que corra a ayudar a Bélgica.

—What... ¡Oh! ¡Belgium, nos hubieran dicho que habían llegado! —ahí se va a ayudarla. Ella le da todas las bolsas porque bueno, tampoco es tonta, si quieren ayudarle no va a negarse en lo absoluto.

oxOXOxo

En cuanto las dos chicas salen por la puerta, Gales se levanta del sillón como si tuviera un resorte en el culo. Escocia le mira hacer, con curiosidad ahora.

—Anda... haz algo útil... —pide Gales empezando a moverlo todo.

—¿Cómo qué? —se estira y pone los pies sobre un montón de cosas para impedirle recoger.

—Como no eso, thank you... —decide recoger otro lado porque ya sabe que como se fastidie demasiado va a ser peor —. Puedes limpiar mi silla del arpa como has quedado, por ejemplo.

—¿Con el vestido de novia de Galia que usas de juguete sexual? También lo he encontrado.

—¡NO ocupo ningún vestido de novia de Galia como NADA! —protesta sonrojándose.

—Lo que tú digas...

—Sólo es un vestido blanco y ella se ve bien en él. Tú te vistes de Tintín, así que...

—Así que, ¿se te va a acabar la fantasía ahora?

—No se va a acabar, sólo va a... cerrarse un ciclo y empezar otro —mira la pila de libros que ha movido solamente de un lado a otro de la mesa.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuál? ¿El de las broncas constantes y el sexo aburrido?

—Le das tan poco crédito al matrimonio sólo para tranquilizarte a ti mismo, para justificarte. No quiero casarme porque las broncas son tantas...

—Siempre he sabido que te iba el sado.

—No, es que no creo que casarme con Galia implique broncas constantes o sexo aburrido.

—Ya te darás cuenta...

—Es decir... para ti el matrimonio no sólo no está bien para ti, sino que en general, en todos los casos, desmejora las relaciones.

—Lo hace, aunque tú pienses que no.

—Que tú seas un pervertido que quiera tener sexo en la silla del arpa no quiere decir que el resto de nosotros tengamos esa imperiosa necesidad de "sexo en lugares raros para que los demás nos atrapen". Desconozco por qué el mundo entero considera que querer casarse es sinónimo de algo horrendo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? —igual se sonroja.

—Que no requiero sexo raro para que sea placentero... puedo tener una vida marital tranquila y normal estando casado con Galia aunque el mundo entero insista en intentar convencerme de que es horrible.

—¿Insinúas que nosotros sí?

—Insinúo que vives pensando que tienes una vida poco monótona y aburrida sólo porque tienes sexo en la silla del arpa, lo que no quiere decir que tú mismo no tengas ya una relación bastante marital... que, además, considero que es una buena relación... es decir no seas idiota y la eches a perder.

—No tengo una relación bastante marital.

—No, tienes una completamente marital. Vamos, que le has dado las llaves de tu coche sin siquiera pensártelo dos veces.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—No estoy diciéndote que esté mal, pero incluso te extiende la mano y ya sabes qué quiere. Se mueven, hablan y existen como una bonita pareja de casados... ¿cuántas noches dormiste en su casa en las últimas dos semanas?

—Estás sacando las cosas de contexto, eso no tiene nada que ver con los casados.

—No con los casados y su vida de infierno en tu mente... pero una novia cualquiera, pudiendo quedarse en su casa porque al final sólo son novios y no hay tanto compromiso, prefiere venir aquí a animar al hermano de su novio.

—O prefiere venir aquí a que me la tire en tu bloody silla del arpa.

—No tienes un noviazgo cualquiera... ya te lo digo. Tienes un matrimonio sin el papelito... seguro ahora que ha salido con Galia va a darle toda una sarta de consejos sobre... bodas.

—¿Quién a quién?

—Esa es una buena pregunta —se ríe Gales.

—De todos modos, mientras fallas miserablemente en el asunto de convencerme de hacer una boda doble...

—Mientras hablo sobre mi boda tú eres lentamente arrastrado a vivir en matrimonio y ni siquiera te enteras.

—No me has dicho UNA sola cosa sobre tu boda —cambia de tema el pelirrojo. El menor sonríe y suspira, sonrojándose un poco.

—Voy a casarme. A pesar de Rome, voy a casarme.

—Así que has aceptado un matrimonio abierto.

—No, no dije eso. Voy a casarme a pesar de todas las trabas que Rome ha intentado ponerme... —frunce el ceño —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a ser un matrimonio abierto?

—Nothing... —suelta con sarcasmo. Gales aprieta los ojos porque es evidente que lo que se lo hace pensar es que hasta ahora es un noviazgo abierto. Se rasca la frente.

—No se lo tira... hace tiempo que no se lo tira. Ni a él ni al otro. La tendencia es hacia reducir eso totalmente y tener un matrimonio de dos personas.

—Es bonito que tengas esas ilusiones —ojos en blanco, pero suspira cuando Gales traga saliva y le mira de reojo, vacilando un poco.

—No... Galia va a hacerelo, y va a hacerlo bien porque... sí. Porque quiere hacerlo. Deja de comerme el coco con esas ideas.

—Vale, vale... —levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—Es que... vale, entiendo que existe la posibilidad de que no y si es así, va a lastimarme el... pero si sigo con el terror paralizante de que va a ir mal y no puedo confiar en ella, no va a ser una posibilidad, va a ser una garantía que saldrá mal. Así que... ugh, qué bueno que estés de mi consciencia pero... creo que esta vez no me queda más que ignorarte un poco.

—Well... entonces... ya nos dirás la fecha y un par de semanas o meses después vendremos a traeros algo, una caja de bombones o algo.

—Ni creas... van a... tengo que hablar con los tres. Y con mother.

—Seguro Eire también pone un euro o lo que sea en esa moneda tan graciosa suya. Que no estoy seguro que sea de verdad de curso legal, pero bueno, hombre, eres su hermano... aunque te recogiéramos de la calle... digo yo que querrá venir a burlarse de ti un poco o algo.

—Van a ser mis padrinos... los tres.

Escocia le mira unos segundos... y se muere de la risa. Bueno, el menor ya se lo esperaba. Suspira y va a peinarse en lo que se hermano se ríe.

—¿Ya terminaste de reírte idiotamente? —lo mira con el ceño fruncido. El pelirrojo se sigue riendo y sigue…

—No, es una broma cojonuda.

—Nop. No es una broma.

—Qué vas a querer que... —es que sigue muerto de la risa.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco... y es que se lo ha dicho a él antes para que no pueda hacer equipo con el resto. SE sonroja un poquito igual.

—¿Te imaginas? Nosotros... nosotros tres... —muere de risa igual—. Yendo a... acompañarte a por un traje o... por los anillos o... ¡TIENES QUE DEJARME HACER UN DISCURSO!

—Puedes... hacerlo. No sé si puedas leerlo el día de la boda, pero sí, si quieres puedes hacer uno discurso...

—¡¿Qué bloody gracia tiene si no lo leo el día de la boda?! ¡Y la despedida! ¡¿Te imaginas!? Bollocks, este sí es un buen chiste.

—Vale, vale... puedes leerlo el día de la boda si quieres —sigue ignorando el resto de las risas.

—No, venga, ahora en serio.

—Me parece apropiado que te empieces a hacer a la idea de los anillos.

—¿No deberías elegir a alguien como... tu mejor amigo o algo? —aunque se pregunta si tendrá alguno. Gales le mira y se ríe un poco, negando con la cabeza.

—Qué hay de ese... cómo se llame, el hijo del Galia con el que te llevas bien.

—¿Qué hay de qué?

—¿No es tu mejor amigo o algo?

—Pero no es justo darle tanto trabajo a un amigo, ¿no? Para eso están los hermanos.

—Seguro podemos hacerlo todo épicamente mal —sonríe maligno. El galés suspira y se cruza de brazos.

—Seguro que pueden, yes.

—Eire and England van a detestarlo, además. No se les da bien ver el potencial maligno de algo así.

—No te preocupes, con tu potencial maligno es suficiente.

—Hasta que lo expanda a ellos —sonríe malignamente.

—Bien... Igualmente quiero decirles yo a ellos. ¿Te parece esta semana? El... ¿Jueves?

—Estoy llamando a Eire... —saca su teléfono.

—No. No. No llames a Eire. ¡No les he dicho siquiera que voy a casarme! —no se lo impide.

—Of course —ya está sonando el teléfono.

—Albaaaa! —protesta Gales, apretando los ojos y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—What the hell? —responde el menor de los pelirrojos, aunque sonríe y se nota.

—Tú, idiota, mueve tu culo a Cardiff, estamos de party.

—Ugh... ¿De qué tipo?

—De las que te requieren aquí, no seas capullo. Y trae alcohol —le cuelga con eso y hace exactamente la misma llamada a Inglaterra.

—¿Ves? No han pasado ni quince minutos y ya estás haciendo tu trabajo —Gales se ríe.

—No voy a hacer nada más que esto.

—¡Está bien, está bien!

—Así no tendré que veros a todos una vez al mes —tan practico Escocia.

—Creo que nos vas a ver más... —murmura Gales sonriendo un poco igual, tan contento.

—Nah.

El de cabello castaño se pone un poco de loción (francesa, claro) y se va a la sala, que está igualita de desordenada que hace rato, sólo con las cosas movidas a otro lugar. Escocia se va tras él, para ayudar no creo.

—Entonces, ¿tú te vas a encargar del discurso, dices?

—Nah.

—Has dicho hace un minuto que querías hacerlo —se cruza de brazos. El mayor se encoge de hombros —. Mejor... me daba terror que dijeras una brutalidad.

—Ya veremos, así va la cosa.

—Seguramente Eire se puede encargar de la música... and England de ser insoportable.

—Y de traer a France a todo.

—Voy a... hacer las paces con France.

—¿Y a dejar de pedirle que se case contigo?

Ooooooooooooojos en blanco.

—Esta... boda.

—Pero nooo, no puedes hacer eso, piensa en lo que nos gusta burlarnos de ti, ¡piensa en nuestros sentimientos!

—Hace bastantes decenas de años que yo no me quiero casar con France... y eso note ha impedido burlarte de manera repetitiva de ello. Me parece, sinceramente, que mi boda no va a detenerte. Ahora ponme atención... espero que estés consciente de que esto es una boda.

—And?

—Una boda cercana. ¿No se quería Belgium casar contigo? —pica y el mayor pone los ojos en blanco.

—And?

—Creo que... va a mover las aguas —se encoge de hombros.

—Why?

—Pues porque es una boda, habrá cosas de boda que le harán pensar en la suya. Yo creo...

—O no, ya hemos hablado de esto.

—¿Y qué dice?

—Pues lo mismo de siempre.

—Que quiere casarse... No se le van a quitar las ganas.

—Seguramente sí después de todo el espectáculo.

—Deberías considerarlo...

—No voy a considerarlo, es... no. HELL, NO. Ugh —tiene un escalofrío que hace reír a Gales.

—Hasta podrías pasarlo bien... En el altar "Yo Alba, te tomo a ti, Belgium como esposa..."

—"Para darme un tiro aquí mismo, ¿por qué quién si no iba a hacerlo?"

—¿Por qué ibas a darte un tiro? No seas dramático —lo regaña pero Escocia sólo se ríe —. Con tu trajecito... y ella con traje blanco. En serio no te... ¿no te gustaría ni un poco pararte frente al altar y verla a ella al fondo del pasillo con su vestido blanco esperando verte a ti y sólo a ti para casarse contigo?

Es que el escocés se lo imagina, claro que lo hace y se pone súper nervioso con ello, se humedece los labios.

—Stop, stop arsehole que me la estás poniendo dura —bromea de todos modos sin mirarle a los ojos, súper incómodo.

Porque desde luego, estaba el asunto de demostrarles a todos que ella lo quería a él, lo había elegido a él por encima de Francia, por encima de España, por encima de cualquier otro... y no sólo eso, si acaso uno de ellos volviera a estar soltero, no cambiaría de idea como muchos pensaban, en especial al principio.

Aunque él estaba seguro que no hacía falta una boda para ello, si ella no hubiera querido estar con él, si ella quisiera irse con Francia, sólo debía hacerlo ahora y ya. No, él no era un puto premio de consolación como siempre parecía insinuar Inglaterra, aunque estaba seguro que ni siquiera algo como una boda lo haría callar, así que se había acostumbrado a ignorarle y a repetirse que si había algo que demostrara que ella no quería irse, era justamente seguir a su lado a pesar de que nada como un estúpido matrimonio la obligara. Pura voluntad propia.

Además, no le gustaba la idea de pertenecerse de ese modo, la responsabilidad de hacerlo bien era más asfixiante cuanto más la quería y más enamorado estaba de ella. Estaba seguro de que le daría un ataque de ansiedad sólo por eso, ya se lo estaba empezando a dar ahora sólo con la idea.

—Más bien creo que... ¿Necesitas una bolsa de papel para respirar? Tienes cara de pánico.

—Pffff —finge reírse, ¿más culpable no puedes sonar?

—Es hasta medio patológico el terror que te da la idea.

—Peor es que tú vayas por fin a casarte después de toda la brasa que has dado toda la vida y estés hablándome de ESTO —intenta distraerlo. Gales se ríe de ello.

—Voy a casarme... Y no sólo voy a casarme... ¡Sino es con ella!

—Y eso me da que pensar que también tienes cierto temor y por eso evitas el tema.

—¡Qué temor me va a dar! —su turno de mirada esquiva, sonrojándose sutilmente. Claro que ahora, si lo pensaba bien, le daba temor. Tenía que ir bien y tenía que ser perfecto y Galia estaba dando un salto de fe para confiar en él, no podía fallar.

—Es imposible que no te lo dé, en cierta medida, ni tú puedes ser tan seguro de ti mismo... y si no te lo da es que no eres lo bastante consciente de lo que implica.

¿Y qué ocurría si al final él no era capaz de hacerla feliz? ¿Y si no era suficiente? O si no era lo bastante hábil... Ahora mismo sentía que la boda no era el fin último sino sólo un pasito . Y su responsabilidad de hacerlo bien y conservarla y hacerla feliz era enorme y no estaba seguro de estar a la altura.

—A ver, los miedos naturales... Claro que están. Nada descomunal y que valga la pena nombrar... —intenta sonar calmado a pesar de el revoltijo en su cabeza.

—Entiendo que quieras, por ejemplo, que ella deje a Rome y se acueste sólo contigo, pero, ¿has pensado que eso comporta para ti la responsabilidad de hacer con ella lo que Rome hacía? Y además no es cualquiera... es ROME que por muy... —se le ensombrece la mirada un instante y aparta la cara hastiado con esto —. Bollocks, whatever.

Gales traga saliva. Porque sí lo sabía. Prefería ignorarlo pero sabía que competir con Roma y ganar significaba también una cuestión de peso... Galia iba a dejarle, Pero, pero era claro que Roma dejaría un hueco que hasta la fecha él no había nunca conseguido llenar por desplazamiento.

—Rome no es tan fantástico como lo pintan, la hace sentir más mal que bien.

—Oh, por favor, ¡si hasta tú le vas detrás! —recuerda el abrazo y hace una mueca de asco.

—E igualmente ella eligió —con ayuda de muchísima presión de tu parte.

—No estoy diciendo que no te quiera, sólo que quizás la balanza pueda volver a inclinarse si no pones bastante de tu parte...

Y es que hasta podía imaginarla... Yendo con Roma, a escondidas sólo para no lastimarle, a contarle (porque todo le contaba) cómo la vida de casados no era lo que ella esperaba o, era lo que ella tenía desde un principio.

—Desde luego voy a poner todo de mi parte... El doscientos por ciento si es necesario —ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo hacer eso.

—Hasta ahora, ella era la "mala" que estaba con tres hombres sin poder elegir, pero ahora, con esto, te está dando la oportunidad que pedías, ahora, si la cagas, nadie más que tú tendrá la culpa.

Y es que SEGURO iba a cagarla. Ni siquiera era tan buena pareja, mucho estaba maquillado con palabras dulces y caballerosidad pero sus fallos se habían comprobado recientemente con Galia siendo incapaz de contarle cosas serias para protegerle. Hasta Escocia era mejor pareja que él y tenía que venir a decirle cosas tan simples como que hablaran.

—Y que mum no se entere, porque si ahora te riñe...

—Voy yo, al igual que ella, a relajarme y a hacer que funcione. Y mum puede hacer lo que quiera —claro, su madre, la segunda escrutinadora. Por ahora, él y Galia no peleaban casi, así que podían él y su madre ignorarse. Pero con la vida diaria sí saldrían cosas y peleas tontas por no tapar la pasta de dientes... O más serias por no ser tan maravilloso como Roma... Y su madre las sabrá y seguro van a regañarle.

—Ni tu falso cinismo te va a salvar en estas —frunce el ceño y Gales hace los ojos en blanco, nervioso —. Sólo vas a conseguir que piensen que no te importa y eso siempre lo hace todo peor.

—¡Galia sabe cómo soy!

—¿Y? Va a estar comparándote con Rome con lo que le interesa, como todas las tías —en realidad eres tú el que crees que Bélgica te compara con Francia en todo.

Roma que llevaba una casa con seis mujeres y dos hombres y aún a pesar de eso se las arreglaba para hacer polvo a Galia con la idea de irse y dejarle.

—Hay cosas que le doy yo que Rome no puede darle, ¡Ya también le comparará a él conmigo!

—Sí y hasta ahora le tenía a él. Y tú le dabas lo que él no podía, pero, ¿qué pasará ahora que te tenga a ti y nadie que pueda darle lo que tú no puedes?

Y es que siente la angustia como una serpiente que se le enrolla al cuerpo y le da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas alrededor hasta paralizarle y no dejarle respirar.

—Bloody hell, Alba! —protesta apretando los ojos y tratando de soltar una risa que le sale bastante rara —. Mira, seguro va a volver con él, ¿vale? Y a esas alturas ya me dará igual porque lo único que me obsesiona es casarme.

Escocia le mira fijamente unos segundos.

—Yo no puedo ser tres personas distintas y... —sigue el menor —. Shite, además, ¿quién quiere ser como Rome y el atontao? ¡Si no le basta, no le basta!

—Broncas constantes y sexo monótono, lo que te decía —se encoge de hombros.

—Sexo de reconciliación constante. Tampoco puede ser tan terrible.

—Más bien de consuelo... —todo jum. Gales suspira.

—Si quieres sabotear esta boda, ponte en fila detrás de Rome que tiene más que perder que tú.

—No quiero sabotearla, sólo te machaco como tú me machacas a mí.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco porque, es la regla, sí, sólo que él se ha puesto en exceso tenso con este tema.

—Ya podría alguien además de mí alegrarse por esta boda.

—Ahora vendrá tu hermanito favorito a alegrarse...

—No, es que... Sí que me pregunto si hay algo realmente mal cuando hasta la misma novia, ayer, lloraba —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Las novias lloran todo el tiempo... todo el mundo llora en los entierros —pica, haciendo reír al menor.

—Quizás pudieran tocar la marcha fúnebre en la iglesia.

—A la gaita suena súper dramática.

—¿Ves? ¡Sigues haciendo bien tu trabajo de padrino! —da una palmada y el pelirrojo se ríe —. Prometo hacerte el mismo favor el día que finalmente cedas y te cases.

—¿Quién dice que tú vas a estar invitado siquiera?

—Belgium no dejaría de invitarnos —le cierra un ojo —. Ni a mí ni a mi esposa.

—Eso lo dices tú.

—¿Vas a casarte en secreto como tu hermano favorito?

—Ni siquiera voy a hacerlo.

—Más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo —advierte y Escocia pone los ooojos en blanco —. Si ya le das tus llaves del coche sin siquiera cuestionártelo, probablemente pronto vas a estar firmando sin pensar siquiera que está pasando algo raro.

—Eso estaría bien, me trae los papeles, me distrae para que los firme sin leerlos y luego nunca sé que estoy casado. Me gusta.

—¿Sabes? —se ríe —. No dudaría que eso ya hubiera ocurrido. ¿Seguro que no has firmado nada mientras te hace sexo oral o algo así?

—¿Quién sabe? Pregúntale a ella, a lo mejor te dice que sí y puedo ahorrarme tus sermones futuros sobre el tema.

—Nooo, ¿pero qué pasa con nosotros? No pueden quitarme la diversioooon —le imita.

—Tendrás que buscarte otra... —sonríe y creo que aquí es que llegan las chicas.

Así que ahí va Gales, pasándose una mano por el pelo antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando entran con las bolsas hacia la cocina, Escocia está ahí esperándoles.

—Espero que hayáis comprado bastante porque vienen tres más a comer.

—¿Tres? Ohhh... ¡¿Tus hermanos?! —protesta un poco Bélgica aunque claramente no muy en serio, porque sonríe.

—Yes, Cymru el ceremonioso quiere hacer esto oficial.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Ah, no la hemos llamado.

—Como has dicho que vienen tres más...

—Yes, well, cuento con France —se encoge de hombros. Gales se gira a mirarlo con las cejas levantadas, hasta le suena el cuello —. ¿Tú no?

—Yo... yo... cielos... —Gales hiperventila un poco. Sí, había dicho que invitaran a Francia y a Inglaterra a comer, pero no hoy —. Quizás hay que guardar los cuchillos.

—Más vale que te des prisa.

—¿Los cuchillos? —pregunta Bélgica sin entender y Gales se le acerca a Galia.

Ella abre los brazos para abrazarle y que la bese. Gales se sonroja un poquito pero sonríe poniéndole las manos en la cintura y dándole un beso un poco más sentido y agobiado de lo que ameritaría... este chico es una montaña rusa. Galia levanta las cejas y profundiza el beso abrazándole del cuello, al notarlo.

Escocia hace un gesto para Bélgica para que se acerque y contarle lo del cuchillo. Debemos oír un "ihh!" y unas risitas de Bélgica en cuanto Escocia se lo cuente... la muy maldita. Qué maligna.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	12. Chapter 12

En eso, Inglaterra se queda parpadeando un poco con la llamada de Escocia.

—Quoi? ¿Quién era? —Francia deja de echar cosas en el carro del supermercado, mirándole de reojo algo intrigado.

—Scotland... dice que tengo que ir a Cardiff, que están de fiesta.

—¡¿En Cardiff?! —El francés levanta las cejas. El menor le mira de reojo —. Hmm... ¿Qué crees que sea? —frunce el ceño tentado a llamarle a su madre desde ya

—Yo qué sé, no voy a ir...

—Hombre, claro que vamos a ir. ¡Ambos!

—Whaaaat?

—Te habló Écosse para decirte que hay fiesta en Cardiff... DESDE LUEGO vamos a ir.

—Noo! ¿Por quéee?

—Porque hay una historia desarrollándose allá ahora mismo... y no nos la vamos a perder.

—¿Qué historia?

—¡No lo sé, una que implica una fiesta en Cardiff!

—Pero no quiero ir, son unos pesados.

—Lo son un poco, pero divertidos también y... ¿Qué será la fiesta? ¿Por qué pueden estar de fiesta? ¡Y en Cardiff! Venga, vámonos.

—Nooo —le toma de la manga para que no vaya.

—Quooooi?

—Es que no quieroo —hasta hace un pucherito el muy manipulador. Francia le abraza así todo "waaa". El conejito se esconde en él, aunque se sonroja porque el supermercado... pero si con eso consigue que no vayan...

—Pero, ¿por qué no quieres ir? ¿No te da curiosidad?

—Noooo!

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—¡Porque son tontos y aburridos y se ríen de mí!

—Son tus hermanos y como sea algo bueno, luego vas a quejarte de que no te invitan. Vamos, yo te defiendo.

—No me defiendaaas —protesta porque eso le da vergüenza.

—Entonces me mantengo neutral. Andaaaa, dejemos las cosas que teníamos en el carro y vámonos directo.

—Noooo —por cierto, aprovecha para robarle el anillo en el abrazo.

—Andaaaa, anda... ¡Vamos!

—¿Y si te cuento una cosa bonita?

—¿Qué cosa bonita...?

—¿U-Una historia?

—Vale, me la cuentas en el camino...

—No! ¡En el camino no! Si no vamos... si vamos... nunca la sabrás.

—Angleterreeeee...

—¡Nunca la sabrás!

—¡Eso es un chantaje terrible!

—Y te arrepentirás porque es la del príncipe inglés que por fin se casa con el... otro —carraspea, sonrojándose sin mirarle.

—¡Nooooo, eso no es justooo! Tienes que contarme en el camino porque... ¿Qué tal, que tal que es algo serio lo que pasa en casa de Galles?

—¡Pues que se muera!

—Podría ser con maman...

—¡Tu madre no se muere!

—No morirse, mon amour, pero qué tal que... es algo bueno. O no tan bueno.

—No, seguro que no.

—Tenemos que iiiiir, no seas aislado. Casi nunca vamos a cosas de tu familia, además.

—No! ¡Porque les odio! Y si vamos a ver a... Switzerland? También es mi hermano y hace mucho que no sé nada, ¡tal vez le ha pasado algo! ¿Y si es algo horrible? —manos a la cara fingiendo preocupación. Francia frunce el ceño y, de hecho, con eso se acuerda del anillo. Lo busca y levanta las cejas al ver que no lo tiene.

—Non, ¡no vamos a ir a ver a Suisse en un buen tiempo! —protesta fulminándole porque... ¡Se lo ha robado de nuevo!

—Pues vamos a ver... a the kid y nos quedamos unos días —de hecho se lo ha puesto como si nada antes, lo lleva en el dedo.

—A Amerique... Ya, claro —le toma sólo un par de segundos notar en donde está.

—What? ¿Tampoco?

—¡Ni siquiera me estás proponiendo hacer cosas que a mí me gustan!

—Ehm pues vamos con... Spain?

—¡Andaaaaa! ¿Tan pocas ganas tienes de ir con tus hermanos?

—Why?

—¿Cuándo te invitó Ecosse la última vez a algo?

—¡Pero no quiero iiiir! —un poco más y se tira al suelo a hacer pataleta.

—¿Por qué? Luego te quejas de que no te invitan.

—¡Porque me molestan y son unos tontos!

—Espagne también te molesta... y tú piensas que todos son unos tontos.

—¡Porque lo son! —protesta por vez mil. El latino se ríe y le toma de la mano —. ¡No te rías!

—Me río, sí que me río, porque eres muy mono.

—¡No lo soy! —mueve las manos arriba y abajo.

—Lo eres del todo, mon amour —igual se dirige al coche.

—Nooo —igual se deja tirar.

—Y con tus hermanos te pones aún más mono.

—Whaat? Why?

—Porque te pones histérico.

—¡No me pongo histérico!

—Te lo pones del todo, mira cómo estás.

—¡Pues nunca sabrás la historia!

—Angleterreeee, cuéntamela en el camino —pide, deteniéndose afuera del coche del inglés y poniéndose frente a él.

—No! ¡Y nunca sabrás si le dice que le quiere ni nada!

Francia le hace un cariñito en la mejilla y se le acerca repentinamente. El inglés levanta las cejas y plancha la espalda contra el coche.

—N-Nunca s-sabrás si... si se c-casan o no d-de verdad —titubea, nervioso.

—Sí que se casan... por supuesto que se casan —se le acerca más y le plancha con un beso contra el coche.

El menor protesta pero le devuelve el beso al instante. Francia le beeeeesa bieeeen besado y luego se separa. Y ahí se va el británico detraaaas porque… es que… Es que no hay como no le deje. Es que si me lo acostumbras a besarle durante hoooras o durante toda una película o durante toda una noche es que... es que no se conforma con UN buen beso.

Francia, es que ya sabe que se les va, y se les vaaaaa la olla. Eso sí.

El de ojos verdes se separa un poquiiiito y el galo le hace un cariñito con la barbita en la mejiiiilla.

—Eres un tontito —suelta el inglés.

—Y me amas...

—No, porque sólo quieres ir porque te gustan mis hermanos...

—No es verdaaaad, no me gustan como tú.

—Sí te gustan... pero me da igual —frunce el ceño.

—TÚ me gustas. Nadie me gusta cómo me gustas tú..

—Me da igual porque sé lo que tengo que hacer —le da la vuelta haciendo que él se quede de espaldas contra el coche.

—Q-Quoi? —se pone nervioso como siempre que hace esa cara.

—Para que no pase... nada de eso —le mira a los ojos y... empieza a abrirle los pantalones.

—A-Angleterre... —y es que quiere decirle que están en un estacionamiento... Pero no. Quiere que pare... Y no. Traga saliva y le mira a los ojos.

—What? —se los baja un poco bruscamente y le sonríe un poquito.

—¿V-Vas a dejarme s-sin ganas?

—Yes —se abre un poco los suyos.

El francés se humedece los labios sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Y no es hasta que el menor al fin termina de abrirse los pantalones, que le mira de nuevo.

—¿Y-Y cómo vas a ha-hacer eso? —pregunta el mayor.

—Voy a... voy a hacer... —se sonroja un poquito.

Francia le mira, sin querer interrumpirle o decir nada. El menor decide levantarle las piernas en vez de responder y es que el galo le deja hacer, lo que quiera, dejando de pensar en qué va a pasar si les atrapan...

Inglaterra se acerca más y le esconde la cara en el cuello empezando a besarle un poquito ahí que le da menos vergüencita porque está escondido, provocando que de la boca francesa se escape un gemidito, cosa que le ayuda a sentirse un poco más valiente y a acariciarle con las manos mientras tanto.

—Me encantas... —es que nadie hace estas cosas así con él.

—Esa es la idea —suelta el conejito en un alarde de confianza y pone al mayor de cero a mil sólo con la idea de hacer esto aquí así.

El caso es que en ese momento, la familia con dos niños cuyo coche está aparcado junto a ellos, vuelven con el carro. Los dos niñitos, de doce y nueve años, se quedan mirándoles con la boca abierta. Sinceramente la madre, también. Deben escuchar el "bloody hell" del padre.

Y al menor de los niños preguntando si esto es lo que hacían los monos del otro día en el zoo que tiene prohibido contar a los otros niños en clase. Así que la mujer grita escandalizada y les tapa la cara ambos niños.

Francia vuelve Angleterreland dando un respingo con el grito, aun con poca sangre en la cabeza. El británico se separa también con eso y abre la puerta, empuja a Francia dentro y entra luego él quien sabe cómo. El otro es que ni chista, dejándose mover como Inglaterra quiere.

El menor consigue apartarlo al lugar del copiloto y prender el motor, saliendo de ahí como si los persiguiera un tsunami, aun con los pantalones bajados y el Big Ben dando la hora en punto. Francia sigue con la respiración agitada y por supuesto la tour debidamente colocada en una posición de extrema alegría.

Inglaterra conduce por Londres como loco y menos mal que están en Londres y no en París, porque conducir por la derecha le cuesta y más aun sin sangre en el cerebro. No pasa tanto tiempo antes de que Francia tenga una poquita más de claridad mental... Y note lo acelerado que está su conejito al volante.

—¿E-Estás bien? D-Detente, venga... no ha pasado nada...

—V-Voy a casa —atina a balbucear el de cejas prominentes.

Francia asiente, venga, así no pueden ir a ningún sitio. Así que el inglés sigue conduciendo igual de frenético, hasta que tiene que parar en un semáforo, que empieza a dar saltitos ansioso. Recibe un cariñito en la mano de parte de su copiloto, pero aparta la mano de un salto como si el toque lo hubiera quemado.

—Tranquilooo…

—Yo no... yo... E-Estoy... yo... tranquilo —miente y el francés le sonríe.

—Por eso me gustas...

—Whaaaaaat? —es que además se sonroja quien sabe con qué gracia.

—Porque estás histérico pero haces locas conmigo.

—Y-Yo no... no estaba... haciendo...

—Shhh...

—B-But...

—Quoi?

—Yo no estaba... ¡No hacíamos...!

—Estabas y hacíamos, ahí en el estacionamiento... —sonríe, rememorando.

—Nooooo —es que se quiere tapar la cara con las manos, van a tener un accidente.

—¡Eh! ¡Pon atención al volanteeeee! —le riñe, alargando ambos brazos.

Inglaterra abre los ojos y vuelve a conducir fijándose en lo que hace, ya en Portobello Road. El galo se relaja un poquito más, medio fajándose el pantalón para ocultar su masculinidad. El otro chico lo nota y nota que él también lo tiene abajo y no puede subírselos, trata de levantar la pierna para cubrirse, pero los pedales... intenta ponerse un poco de costado.

Francia se ríe porque es moníiiisimo. El británico intenta cubrirse con una mano y conducir con la otra, pero tiene que cambiar de marchas cada pocos segundos porque se niega a los coches automáticos.

—Te estoy mirando el... —miradita al asunto. Inglaterra suelta un "ihhh!" y trata de meterlo dentro de los calzoncillos pero la tienda de campaña es enorme —. Déjate ahíiii, vas a lastimarte.

—Noooo! —es que tiene que volver a poner la mano al cambio de marchas, así que le ha quedado la puntita de fuera.

—No podrías verte más sexy de lo que te ves ahora, Angleterre.

—¡No me veas!

—Me gusta lo que veo —cejas cejas.

—¡A mí no me gusta que lo veas! —es que además, esto lejos de ayudarle, le está excitando más.

—Pues a mí sí me gusta verte... te ves sexy. Y me excitas —redondo el comentario.

Es que no sé si hasta va a parar el coche porque además Francia se ve súper guapo con el pelo medio revuelto y ligeramente sonrojadito, diciéndole esas cosas. Su corazón va frenético no sabe a dónde mandar la sangre..

(Al sur... mándala al sur)

(Shut up!)

Francia se humedece los labios y es que quiere echársele encima YA. Joder, ¡¿qué tan lejos está la maldita casa de Inglaterra?!

Mira que el inglesito se lo tiene dicho... a sí mismo. Necesita pautas. Horarios. Regularidad. Como el té que es a las cinco, pues lo mismo. ¡¿Qué inaceptable desorden es este de hacer eso a plena luz del día!? ¡Y en mitad de la calle! Se lo tiene dicho. SE LO TIENE DICHO. El sexo por las mañanas, a las siete, antes de ir a ducharse y en días festivos o tal vez en aniversarios.

¿A las siete? Cielos... Francia debe dormir dos horas más al menos después del obligatorio matutino. De igual manera... esta puede ser una nueva pauta. Dos veces a la luz del día.

Inglaterra piensa que esto pasó sólo porque el otro día iba conduciendo y oyendo la radio en esa emisora que siempre ponen música ochentera y alguien dijo que si querías que tu pareja no pensara en acostarse con alguien más... había un truco infalible. Desde luego subió el volumen de la radio sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y el truco era hacerle un aquí te pillo aquí te mato.

Y entonces la estúpida voz chillona de la locutora gritó "¡Tíratelo tú! Tíratelo hasta que le dé asco el sexo, de todas las formas y posturas que se te ocurran hasta que vea otro culo por la calle y diga qué asco!" Hasta una ancianita que cruzaba la calle se lo quedó mirando con esos gritos.

(Germania toma nota... y Gales)

Desde luego, cuando consiguió encontrar la bloody ruedecita del volumen la locutora ya había gritado hasta en qué librería de Londres venden el Kamasutra y empezaban a sonar las primeras notas de "I wanna dance with somebody" de Whitney Houston.

Así que ahí estaba haciendo de nuevo el ridículo, esta vez gracias a la radio.

No es ridículoooo.

Pues sí porque está histérico, excitado y desnudo de la parte importante sin poder resolver ninguna. Ha funcionado perfectamente bien, a la primera oportunidad es que Francia te salta encima y si le preguntas por tus hermanos no va a saber ni de quien hablas...

oxOXOxo

Francia quería preguntarle... Pues, de dónde sacó esa idea tan maravillosa. Una de las felices maravillas del... Apres le.

Noooo, no se lo va a deciiir.

Algo le dirá.

Nooooo y le saca la lengua.

Entre cariñitos... Pareces aún muy tenso Angleterre, ¿quieres que escribamos también el acto en sí para relajarte?

NOOO!

¡Pues es que no pareces relajado!

Porque tú... por que... ¡Porque!

Vale, vale...

oxOXOxo

Francia le hace cariñitos en el pecho, sonriendo como idiota, recuperando el aliento aún. Inglaterra suspira sonriendo, tumbado con las manos tras la cabeza porque a pesar del ridículo, mira que buenos consejos dan en la radio.

El latino le da un besito en el pecho y otro. Y otro. Se ríe un poco y recarga la barbilla sobre él.

—Eso... Ha estado muy bien...

—Tú no tanto, pero gracias —bromea. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Non?

—Nop.

—¿No te gustó lo bastante?

—Eso es —asegura, tan maligno. El mayor frunce el ceño.

—¿Por?

—No sé... lo has... hecho mejor otras veces.

—Hmmm... —le mira y piensa que lo que su conejito quiere es hacerlo de nuevo... Sonríe un poquito subiéndosele encima del todo.

—Es lo que hay —se encoge de hombros porque parece estar picándose adecuadamente así que lo van a volver a hacer ¡Y sin pedirlo! ¡HA! Si no es él el hombre más inteligente del mundo que venga alguien y se lo muestre.

—Yo creo... Que... —besito en los labios.

El menor le besa, aunque igual está satisfecho, pero bueno una más, para hacerlo redondo... o tal vez tres, para asegurarse, o bueno, cuatro y le convenza perfectamente de no ir.

Eso no es justoooo. Francia piensa que... Bueno, una más y ya se van.

Jujuju que equivocadito estáaaaa.

¡Pero es que tienen que iiiir!

Shhhh

Van a terminar por llegar.

Igual, a la segunda, Inglaterra está extasiado y agarrado del colchón para no irse volando. Francia sabía que le gustaría.

—A-Aun no... no me... uuuuf —el resoplido de satisfacción lo interrumpe de mentira gorda que iba a soltar. Francia se ríe medio ahogado.

—N-No te creo...

—Nnnn... —se esconde porque no es tan fácil aguantarle dos seguidas a FRANCIA y convencerle que no es suficiente. El francés le acaricia el pelo y se ríe otra vez, estirándose un poco, tremendamente satisfecho —. E-Estás perdiendo... facultades.

—Tú... La habilidad de mentir... —beso en donde se deje.

—¡No miento!

—Oh, sí que lo haces. Cínicamente.

—No!

—Muy cínicamente, mon amour...

—¡Tú eres el que miente!

—¿Cual mentira?

—Dices que yo miento y es mentira, es que no puedes… —le reta.

—Que no puedo quoi, mon lapin?

—O-Otra... vez.

Francia se humedece los labios y le mira de reojo, porque tres veces seguidas... es un buen reto. Y sinceramente el que no sabe si puede, es Inglaterra, pero todo sea por…

—Podríamos... intentarlo, oui —sonríe y se acerca para darle un beso. Está seguro de que no van a pasar de darse un beso laaaargo. LAAAARGO y pegajoso.

Sí, porque mira, eso sí que le gusta al británico... y se recrea intentando que el Big Ben responda a ello, pero este opina que... Gracias, pero no gracias, aunque es bonito esto que pasa.

Y es que la tour también... o sea... dice que no está mal que lo intenten, pero si no le dan un rato de descanso, se pone de huelga. Y es que esto es ridículo porque antes podían hacerlo tres y hasta cuatro o cinco veces, claro que antes pasaba nada más una vez al mes, no tres veces al día.

¡No le digas eso a Francia así!

¡Pues influye! De hecho no sólo influye, es la razón por la que no pueden, porque ahora están todo el rato satisfechos.

—Eres tú el que no... nada, mon amour —le acusa Francia siendo que la tour está igualita...

—Yo siii —lo nunca visto.

—Yo no veo nada de nada... y así no se puede —sonríe.

—¡Pues mira bien! —hijo mío, más contradictorio y no naces. Francia se ríe revolviéndole un poco el pelo.

—Je t'aime...

—Pues... ¡Pues! —protesta, descolocado.

—Eres un viejecito que ya no aguanta nadaaaa...

El menor le mira a los ojos unos segundos y lo siguiente que debe sentir Francia es la mano de él agarrando la tour, ni siquiera desvía la mirada de sus ojos. El francés cínicamente le sostiene la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera súper excitado.

—Ni me convences, galo —golpecitos en ella, suaves, aunque igual se sonroja un poquito con la cara que pone. Francia se ríe bajito sin poder evitarlo, dando un leve saltito con los golpecitos.

—No va a quedarnos más opción que...

—What? —y ahora se la acaricia un poquito, porque en el aprés le está más lanzadito y piensa menos.

El galo cierra los ojos porque... le gustan los cariños. Más aún los suaves y ahí, aunque ahora mismo no esté especialmente excitado. En realidad no son para excitarle, son sólo porque sabe que le gustan...

—Mmmm... —se le recarga y se acurruca.

El de ojos verdes se mueve un poco también para acomodarse y cierra los ojos sin dejar de acariciarle con cariño. Sólo porque es sensible, de verdad, puede que Inglaterra sea la única persona del universo capaz de tocarle la tour eiffel a Francia sin una intención sexual.

Francia suelta el aire suavecito y cierra los ojos porque justo eso, sólo Inglaterra puede hacerle sentir querido sin necesariamente un aspecto pervertido de por medio.

—¿Y si nos quedamos aquí para siempre? —propone el conejito.

—Para siempre, siempre... —sonríe un poco y le da un besito ahí donde está. El menor sonríe, acurrucándose —. Aunque hay que ir a casa de tus hermanos...

—Noooo —protesta y recibe un beso en la frente. Abraza al galo con eso y el otro se lo devuelve —. Ir a casa de mis hermanos no es quedarnos aquí...

—¡Pero hay que ir!

—Boooh —oblígalo, por dios. Francia le da un beso rápido en los labios.

—¡Anda, vámonos! —hace para levantarse.

—Uuuugh —deja caer los brazos en peso muerto.

—¡Anda, anda! —le anima, moviéndose en la cama y levantándose al fin. Mira lo que le cuesta hacerlo él.

—No quieroooo —se tapa la cara con las manos, con todo al aire.

—Sí quiereeees. Y te veo el pilín.

—Wah! —se cubre, las orejas tornándosele de un brillante color rojo.

—Voy a arreglarme. Alístate tú también.

—Pero... ¡No! ¡Me estás mirando! ¡No me mires!

—¡Pues te estoy mirando porque me lo enseñas!

—¡No te lo enseño!

—Pues lo estaba viendo —levanta una ceja y se inclina para hacer como si ve a través de las manos del inglés.

—¡Por eso! ¡No lo mires! ¡Vete al otro cuarto! —le tira un cojín.

Nadie sabe cómo es que Francia lo esquiva y se va al baño entre risas. Noooo, al baño nooo... bueno, no pasa nada, Inglaterra se levanta para irse al otro baño a ducharse.

Eso, eso. El mundo en marcha.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	13. Chapter 13

Así que bueno, un par de horas más tarde... ahí están tocando el timbre. Y ahí va Gaaaaaaaaaaaales, súper nerviosoooo mientras que los de afuera pelean por quién sabe qué. Pone los ojos en blanco al escucharlos.

—Aun así, estás claramente equivocado.

—Moi? Mon dieu, ¡tú estás claramente ciego!

Gales aaaabre la puerta.

—Estaría ciego si pensara como tú, pero como... ¡Oh! —se vuelve a su hermano.

—Larva —saluda el mayor de los británicos e Inglaterra frunce el ceño en automático.

—Scotland dijo que... viniera —contesta el saludo.

Francia se acerca al dueño de la casa y le da dos escuetos besos, que hacen que Gales se sonroje igual. Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo sin hacerle mucho caso.

—Yes, yes... E-Entren.

Así que Inglaterra va tras el francés y Gales cierra la puerta tras ellos. El galo, lo primero que hace, se acerca a su madre. Ella le sonríe y abre los brazos para que se le eche encima.

—¿Cómo estás? —la saluda, abrazándola. Ella le da unos cuantos besos, tan feliz.

—Muy bien, mon chou, ¿y tú?

—Bien, bien... ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué pasa?

—Buenas noticias, mon amour.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Oui, ahora te las contaremos —besito. El menor sonríe y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla.

—Te ves muy guapa... Voy a saludar a los demás

—Tú también, hacer el amor con Angleterre siempre te deja un brillo especial en la piel.

Francia se ríe un poco, tontamente, y mira a Inglaterra de reojo, que está frunciendo el ceño a Irlanda y Escocia. Y ambos están muertos de risa.

—Ha sido tan bonito... —asegura Francia a su madre en tono soñador, que usa cada vez más cuando está con ella.

—Oui? ¿Cómo ha sido? —otra que se pierde en su mundo.

—Estábamos afuera del supermercado, y... él siempre es muy celoso —ahí va a sentarse a chismearle —, pero de la nada me ha dicho que sabía cómo hacer que no me gustaran sus hermanos. Y empezó a besarme y a tocarme...

—¡Oh! ¿En el supermercado?

—Ahí en el estacionamiento... nos atrapó una familia —se muerde el labio y se ríe. La gala se lleva una mano a la boca, pero sonríe un poco.

—¿Y qué hicisteis?

—Me metió en el coche, y salimos huyendo a toda velocidad por London... sabes, todos despeinados, semidesnudos... luego fuimos a casa a terminar... y luego otra vez. Por eso llegamos tarde.

—¡Ooh! ¡Suena muy emocionante!

—Lo fue... Eso tiene Angleterre, siempre consigue hacer cosas que... Se me sube a la cabeza, maman —sonríe —. ¿Tú cómo estás? No estás...

—Me hace muy feliz que me cuentes esto... y me recuerda que quiero hablar con él.

—¿Con Angleterre? ¿De?

—Necesito pedirle que haga algo por mí... en realidad puede que tenga que venir a Rome conmigo unos días —asiente.

Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Él... en Rome contigo... —y es que su padre aún le pone nervioso.

—Oui... pero tranquilo, cariño que nadie va a tocarle —le acaricia la cara, haciendo sonrojar un poco a su hijo.

—No estás embarazada otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Non —se ríe un poquito llevándose la mano al vientre—. Es una sorpresa para alguien a quien quiero mucho y necesito su asesoramiento.

—¿Y no me vas a deciiiir? ¡Dimeee!

—Es que aun no estoy muy segura de cómo va a ser... pero pensaba en hacer una comida, quizás el domingo que viene.

—Una comida en Rome... —la mira a los ojos y es que... piensa ya desde hace rato que la sorpresa, estando aquí, puede ser que se case con Gales... Pero hacer una comida en casa de su padre para celebrarlo o algo así le suena absurdo. Se humedece los labios —. Estás muy misteriosa hoy... sólo te puedo decir que Angleterre no va a ayudarte en nada.

—Es que quiero anunciarles a todos oficialmente lo que os vamos a contar ahora... Pero tú no te preocupes, tú déjame que yo le convenzo para que me ayude con la sorpresa.

El francés aprieta los ojos y la toma de la mano porque... él está casi seguro de que es y... ugh. Mira a Gaaaales de reojitoooo. De hecho, ella sonríe y mira a Gales también.

—Mon amour —le llama Galia, sonriendo. Gales la mira y deja de hacer como que hace algo ahí en medio de todos, sin hacer nada... se le acerca —. Deberíamos decirles ya, France está nervioso.

—Oh... vale... ehm... oui. Digo, yes, yes. Ehm...

Francia mira hacia donde está Escocia y le sonríe, sin poder evitarlo, algo coqueto. El pelirrojo no vacila y le guiña un ojo, pero al instante se sonroja un poquito, girando la cara como si no hubiera hecho eso.

La sonrisita tonta de Francia, le aprieta la mano a su madre y hace un gesto a Inglaterra para que se siente junto a él.

—Ehh... Bueno, ya que han llegado al fin todos... —Gales sube un poco la voz.

Pero Inglaterra ahora está peleando con Irlanda por quien sabe qué, sin mirarle.

—Eh, Eire, England! —pide orden Gales como... siempre.

El inglés hace los ojos en blanco a lo que decía el irlandés, pero igual se gira a ver qué pasa ahora. Brazos cruzados. Gales traga saliva y se sonroja bastante, porque a pesar de que suele aparentar siempre ser un completo cínico... esto no es tan simple. Galia le toma del brazo con naturalidad y cierta firmeza para darle confianza

—G-Galia y yo... —toma aire profundamente y pone la mano encima de la suya a Galia —. Hemos decidido que vamos a casarnos este verano.

Lo primero que se oye es Irlanda... hacer un pffff inevitable.

Galia le da un beso en la mejilla a Gales y le aprieta un poco el brazo.

Francia suspira, porque bien que se lo imaginaba, haciendo los ojos en blanco proque no, no le gusta demasiado Gales para su madre, aunque ha de admitir que sí parece quererla... y ella a él parece quererle genuinamente. Aunque no tanto como a su padre... ¡Su padre! Mira a Galia y piensa que, no parece tan preocupada por ello por el momento.

Inglaterra parpadea un par de veces porque... ¿Esto ya lo habían dicho no? O sea, donde está lo nuevo. Gales les mira expectante porque... nadie parece hacer nada. Fuera de Irlanda que sólo se ríe, como se ríe la mitad del tiempo.

—Ehm... y... bueno...

—Y vamos a hacer una comida el próximo domingo en Rome para anunciárselo a todos e invitarles —suelta Galia, aunque no lo hubiera hablado aun con Gales.

El galés levanta las cejas con eso, mirándola de reojo. Vaya... iban a hacer una comida el domingo... y en Roma.

—Yes... eso es, ehm... esperamos que todos puedan venir. Eire, tú... invita a Seychelles, ¿no? —dice Gales sobre la marcha y Galia asiente.

—Y dile que le diga a sus hermanos.

—Cielos, estirado... really? —protesta Irlanda medio aún riéndose.

—B-But... I mean... —interviene Inglaterra también.

—Estaremos ahí, seguro —asiente Francia levantándose y sonriéndole un poco a su madre, haciendo gesto de abrazarla.

—Si'l vous plait, vestíos todos formales, me gustaría que fuera una fiesta muy elegante —pide ella abrazando a Francia.

—Ugh... ¿Y fiesta formal? —medio protesta Irlanda riéndose igual porque... es que aún Gales está haciendo cara de idiota "me voy a casaaaar".

—¿Estás contenta? ¿Estás bien? —Francia aprieta a su madre contra sí, sin perder la oportunidad para preguntarle al oído... Ella asiente y le aprieta.

—¿Y tiene que ser en Rome? —protesta Escocia. En realidad, poniendo en voz alta el pensamiento de Gales. Gracias, Escocia, sigues haciendo tu labor de padrino.

Francia le da un beso a su madre en la mejilla pensando que... ya hablarán MUCHO MÁS de esto en un rato que haya menos gente a su alrededor, separándose para que el resto les feliciten.

—No querrás traer aquí a todo el mundo, non? —pregunta ella mirando a Gales.

—A-A-Aquí no cabe todo el mundo... —asegura Gales con cierto horror repentino. Carraspea —. Pero no sé si Rome quiera...

—Yo le convenceré, aunque puede ser en Londres también si queréis.

El ESCALOFRIO que recorre la espalda de Inglaterra.

—Si no quiere, puede ser en mi casa... —ofrece Francia a su madre, mirándola aún curioso porque... su padre.

—London es preciosa en esta época del año —asegura Escocia.

—Yo preferiría London, la verdad —asiente Gales tan ancho.

—Oh, merci, mon chou, pero no quiero que estés preocupado organizando esto.

—Ya habrá muchas cosas que organizar para la boda... —Francia sonríe.

—W-What? No! I mean... where? En B-Buckingham? T-Tendría que hablar con the queen y...

—Exacto —ella sonríe y mira a Inglaterra que está enumerando la larga lista de acciones protocolarias que hay que tomar en cuenta.

—Seguramente England no tendrá ningún problema en hablar con... The queen. En la noche antes de dormir abrazadito a ella en su cama —bromea Irlanda, porque ya estaba muy callado.

—What the hell!? —protesta el inglés dejando de enumerar con los dedos.

Irlanda se muere de risa.

—Decidido entonces, la fiesta de compromiso será en London —asegura Escocia.

Francia se muerde el labio mirando a Inglaterra con cara de "lo intenté".

—Me alegra eso, ya que la boda no será aquí... —Gales le sonríe a Galia.

Inglaterra es que... les odia a todos.

—Pero eso va a hacer que tenga que ir unos días con England... —asegura Galia.

—Que tengas que ir unos días con... England? —pregunta Gales.

—Whaat? —Inglaterra se las arregla para que le caiga el monóculo en el té. Lo cual es un movimiento maestro porque ni tenía un té ni llevaba un monóculo.

Gales sigue mirando a Galia esperando respuestas. Francia ha decidido que va a hacer campamento comanche en casa de Inglaterra. Punto.

—Oui, quiero organizar algo especial y voy a tener que estar con él a solas.

Todoooooooooos la miran y después al menor de los brits con la bocas bastante abiertas. Inglaterra sonrojado hasta las orejas, por cierto.

—Pero no os preocupéis, estoy segura que hay muchos cuartos en Buckingham, ¿verdad?

—Pero, ¿por qué quieres estar A SOLAS con la larva? —protesta un poco Gales, infantilmente. Porque lejos de que le estén felicitando ahora están todos pensando que va a estar a solas con Inglaterra.

Irlanda hace un "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh" perfectamente sugerente, sólo para molestar.

—Porque le necesito para organizar esto. Alba, Belgique —llama de repente y él se cuadra porque estaba mirando a Irlanda con complicidad ahora—. Porqué no me ayudáis asegurándoos que mi hijo y mi prometido vayan a comprarse un traje nuevo cada uno y no nos molesten —esas órdenes escondidas en un tono de petición... ¿de dónde las habrá sacado?

—B-B-But... G-Galia... —es que Inglaterra sigue en shock.

—Cuenta con ello, Galia, sin problema —asegura Bélgica taan tranquila con todo esto, la verdad pasándoselo muy pero muy bien sólo con ver las caras de todos los británicos. Ni sabíamos que seguía allí.

—¿Acaso vas a cuestionar a LA NOVIA, Sassenach? —suelta ella mirando a Inglaterra para cortar cualquier vacilación o oposición.

El conejito se hace pequeñito, porque además esa es una palabra en gaélico antiguo. Niega con la cabeza como si la parte de "La novia" hubiera sido "tu madre".

Francia tuerce el morro aunque, también conoce ese tono de su madre. Toma aire y lo suelta, volviendo a pensar que... es su madre. Su querida, adorada y dulce madre y no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirle que haga lo que sea. SE acerca a ella y le da un besito en la mejilla. E Irlanda... mira a Galia esperando secretamente que le de alguna actividad más allá de decirle a Seychelles que venga.

—Así me gusta. Merci, Belgique. Merci, Angleterre.

Es que básicamente... Porque de ser su madre, el irlandés estaría intentando confundirse con la pared para que no le asigne ninguna labor, pero... Galia es bonita, y a los demás les ha dado cosas importantes. Al parecer se queda ahí sólo mirándola mientras sonríe y suspira cuando ve que... nop.

—¿Puede venir Eire con nosotros a por ropa? —pregunta Escocia porque... esto ya está hecho.

—Ugh —protesta Irlanda.

—Mais oui! France, ma vie, asegúrate que estén todos bien elegantes, si'l vous plait.

—Albaaa! —protesta Irlanda que... hombre, tampoco es que prefiriera ir POR ROPA.

—Tú a pringar como todos, idiota —suelta el escocés.

—Bah, si no me habían metido a mí en el bloody ajo, ¿qué me andas metiendo tú? —refunfuña Irlanda no sin dejar de sentirse un poquito la oveja negra de la familia... como siempre. Pero es algo que nunca va a decir, ni bajo tortura.

—Bueno, ya que van a ir todos juntos, menos la larva, me parece muy bien que vayan pensando en el siguiente asunto relativo a esta boda... —indica Gales tratando de atraer la atención hacia él de nuevo.

Inglaterra mira a Gales y luego se mira las manos nervioso, pensando en porqué Galia podía querer quedarse a solas con él en Buckingham... Francia... Francia no había hecho nada, ¿no? No sería que quería confesarle algo sin que estuvieran sus hermanos... pero no lo haría así tan complicado... y él tampoco había hecho nada que fuera a ser algo así como que... Francia se había enterado o pensaba que había hecho algo malo y tenía que arreglarlo.

(Traducción: Inglaterra comiéndose el coco...)

Oh... ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si se estaba muriendo y se lo decía a él porque sabía que tanto Gales como Francia como su madre iban a hacer un drama?

O... o tal vez querían pedirle dinero. ¡Ha! Seguro era eso, seguro Gales había decidido mandar a Galia a seducirle para que les pagara la maldita boda. ¡Pues no iban a ver ni un solo centavo! Porque además no había forma en que lo sedujera, es un hombre CASADO.

Aunque... se parece un montón a Francia... ¿Y si lo que quería era acostarse por última vez con otro hombre antes de casarse? ¿Y si por eso lo había elegido a él? ¡Cielos, casi ni se acordaba cómo se hacía con una chica!

Aunque a lo mejor sólo quería que él le aconsejara sobre con quién más podía acostarse. Claro, como siempre, quién iba a querer a costarse con él, seguro quería ir a por Suiza y como había visto todo ese asunto de la poción de amor... ¡Maldito idiota suizo que siempre tenía suerte!

¡Él que le había brindado todo su corazón y su amistad! ¡No le iba a volver a hablar nunca! ¡Por traidor!

—Ehhh... ¡¿Sí me está haciendo caso alguien, maldita sea?! —protesta Gales haciendo unos aspavientos porque Irlanda está mirando el teléfono e Inglaterra está en su universo seguramente pensando que va a poder tirarse a Galia para vengarse tanto de el mismo Gales como de Francia y poder decirle toda la vida "yo me tiré a tu esposa..."

—What? —sueltan Irlanda e Inglaterra a la vez.

—Sólo por eso me pregunto, ¿por qué demonios no puede ser Charles? —protesta Gales entre dientes —. Van a ser ustedes tres mis padrinos.

—What? Who?

—Tú, larva —les va señalando —, tú, Eire... y este idiota.

—What? Me too? ¿Es una broma? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Yo dije lo mismo —asegura Escocia y el otro pelirrojo sólo se ríe.

—No, no es una broma —responde Gales, haciendo los ojos en blanco y con voz monótona.

—Eso dirías si fuera una broma —frunce el ceño el inglés.

—Bueno, pues no es una broma. Quiero que los tres sean mis padrinos. Los tres son mis padrinos. Punto.

—Y por eso vas a organizar tú esto en London —palmaditas a la espalda del escocés a Inglaterra—. Bien hecho, padrino.

—Exactamente —Gales se ríe un poco con eso, porque además está nervioso.

—What? Pero... aun no entiendo por qué tiene que ser en London —lloriquea.

—Porque nadie quiere ir a Rome —Escocia se encoge de hombros.

—Y como bien dice Alba, eres mi padrino y tienes ese tipo de responsabilidades.

—Exacto, Eire y yo ya vendremos para cuando haya que emborracharse —mira que buen hermano es Escocia.

—Yo no entiendo YO qué pinto aquí para ser tu bloody padrino —suelta Irlanda mirando a Gales.

—Hmmm... ¿Ya había elegido a los otros dos y no quería que te sintieras un marginado?

—Alguien tiene que pagar la guita —decide Escocia.

—Desde luego que peor no podías haber elegido —suelta Inglaterra.

—What?! No! ¡Yo no voy a pagarte NADA! —asegura Irlanda que es sin duda el más jodido de los cuatro.

—Pues la otra opción... es que el novio quiere sexo prenupcial con Seychelles. Como despedida —suelta el escocés.

—What?! No! ¡Seychelles no quiere, además! Así que vete a... Coger a Bélgica que te falta.

Gales se ríe igual.

—¡Ni de coña! ¡Alejaos de Seychelles! —chilla Inglaterra también.

—Pero si me lo dijo ayer mismo, "me importan una mierda como padrinos pero voy a pedírselo para que no puedan negarse a esto" —dice el mayor de los pelirrojos, imitando a Gales.

—Sí que puedo negarme. Mira. ¡NO TOQUES A SEY!

—¿Vas a negarle eso al novio? —Escocia sigue muerto de risa.

—Yes! Que se tire a su mano derecha si quiere... ¡O a Belgium! ¡O a France! ¡Eso! ¡Seguro a él le tiene más ganas!

—Ah, France también puede ser, pero eso es fácil ahora que England va a irse con Galia —pica Escocia.

—Prefiero a Belgium, sinceramente... —suelta Gales.

—¡Pero no voy a irme por eso! —chilla Inglaterra.

—Esas cosas pasan —Escocia se encoge de hombros.

—Pues... ¡Pues! El estirado se siente rey de la Edad Media. Que se olvide... Verdad, Galia? —Irlanda la mira esperando su apoyo en esto.

—Quoi? —ella le mira porque no les estaba escuchando.

—Que el novio no se puede tirar a mi novia por más que quiera —medio pregunta, medio acusa. Galia le sonríe sin hacerle más caso al respecto de eso ni escandalizarse.

—¿Tú puedes arreglar una cosa para que suene?

—What?

—Belgique me ha dicho que tú sabías de eso y no sé si... es como mi hijo o cómo.

Irlanda parpadea

—¿Que yo sé de qué? —le pregunta a Bélgica.

—De música —explica Bélgica sonriendo y la gala asiente.

—¡Ahhh! Yes, yes. Y no como France, que no tiene ni idea de nada más que de acordeón.

—Hablo de Österreich —sonríe. Irlanda parpadea otra vez y sí, se acuerda de algo así lejanamente...

—Oh. El de los valses, ¿verdad? Ehm... Bueno yo no soy tanto de música clásica...

—Pero... quiero que el domingo se pueda bailar, ¿tú puedes arreglarlo?

—Ah... —levanta las cejas y sonríe porque sí le ha dado una tareeeaaaa y una que le gustaaaaa —. Yes, ¡Seguro que puedo! ¿Qué quieres de música?

—Ehm... no lo sé. Música hermosa.

—Moderna o... Como para él es... Para Cymru así como anticuada de los veintes o variada?

—Variada, si hay alguna canción en concreto te lo diré a lo largo de la semana.

—Good. Seguro que puedo —asiente convencido de ello.

—Merci!

—Bueno, una vez aclarados todos los puntos creo que vale la pena hacer un pequeño brindis —propone Gales sonriendo un poco y mirando a Galia, empezando a notar que ella empieza a tener ideas y a organizar esto, lo cual a él le hace tener maripositas en el estómago y olvidarse del todo de cualquier duda que tuviera hace unos minutos sobre el tema.

—¡Hombre, ya era hora! —exclama Escocia y Galia le guiña un ojo a Gales cuando la mira.

Gales se acerca y le da un besito rápido a Galia en los labios, sonrojándose un poco y levantándose igual. Ella se ríe coquetamente mientras Escocia se ocupa de servir copas.

Todos los británicos se relamen ante la expectativa de un poco de alcohol que les haga ligeramente más soportable el estar uno al lado del otro. Exacto.

Gales le ayuda a Escocia a pasar las copas y levanta la suya. Los demás le imitan cuando ya están todos servidos. El novio traga saliva, inseguro de qué decir. Le pone a Galia una mano en la pierna.

—¿Por los novios? —pregunta Escocia y Gales asiente un poquito.

—P-Por nosotros —susurra un poco conmovido, cofcofcof.

Y todos gritan "¡Por los novios!". Mira qué lindos y civilizados.

Creo que Galés se limpia discretamente los ojos después de darle un traguito a su bebida. Galia le da un beso entonces.

Esqueestamuycontentooooo. La abraza y le susurra un par de cosas bonitas al oído sobre lo mucho que la quiere y lo feliz que le hace. El empalagoso.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	14. Chapter 14

A la mañana siguiente del brindis, en Italia, suena el teléfono de Roma. Este contesta deprisa, siendo que se encuentra en un descanso durante la Universidad.

—Allô, papa! —saluda Francia desde el otro lado.

—¡Cariño! Ave!

—¿Cómo estás?, ¿qué haces? —Francia sonríe.

—En la universidad, tengo un descanso ahora y estaba tomando café en la cantina. Iba a ir con los alumnos de ingeniería... ¿Y tú qué haces?

—Estoy en casa de... Galles. Vamos a ir a comprar ropa y... Bueno, ayer nos contaron de... —hace una pausa.

—Ah... sic, ya lo sé —frunce el ceño. El galo suspira apretando los ojos.

—¿Cómo estás?

—He estado mejor.

—Ya... Ya. Ay, papa. Pero... ¿Qué te dijo maman? No he podido hablar bien con ella a solas...

—Pues qué me va a decir, Franciae...

—Ay, papa... No es que maman no te quiera, lo sabes tan bien como yo —susurra Francia algo alicaído.

—Sic, sic... lo sé —tan tenso.

—Y en un tiempo estoy seguro de que puedes seducirles a los dos... A maman le gusta eso, lo sabemos.

—Franciae... —es que le pone de mal humor hablar de esto. Francia se calla, como si le hubiera regañado.

—Ehm... ¿Viste las últimas fotos que mandó Espagne de Vati? —cambia de tema.

—Siiic, ¡Está súper monaaa!

—Yo digo que se parece a mí en algo.

—Sí que se te parece un poquito, ¿sabes que no le gusta el agua?

—Espagne no se cansa de decirme eso cada vez que le hablo y está peleando con ella para bañarla sin que llore. Niña lista. Además tiene un aire elegante que, lo siento, pero ninguno de ustedes tiene.

—Aay, mi niño —Roma se ríe, haciendo reír también al menor.

—Oye, ¿has hablado con Veneciano? ¿Sabes si estará muy ocupado?

—Ah, le vi el otro día en la quirinal, pero no lo sé.

—Nah, no importa, ahora le llamo, que quiero invitarle a una cosa —sonríe —. Ayer nos atrapó una familia a Angleterre y a mí haciendo el amor en el estacionamiento del supermercado.

—¡No me digas!

—Estábamos ahí en el estacionamiento discutiendo de si sus hermanos y le dio uno de esos momentos de "te gustan mis hermanos" y ya sabes que eso siempre le causa problema. Pero esta vez en vez de enojarse sólo... Contra el coche.

—Uuuuuh!

—Y de golpe sólo oigo el grito al fondo y... Papa, traíamos los pantalones abajo.

—¿Y?

—Sólo vi la silueta de una mujer y un niño antes de que Angleterre y sus buenos reflejos me subiera al coche y saliera de ahí a toda velocidad.

—Me encanta como te cuida —sonríe.

—Estaba histérico, papa, tan mono y tan sexy, semidesnudo —¿de verdad tienes que contarles a todos esta historia?

—Estoy muy feliz.

—Yo también por eso...

—Creo que no podrías haber elegido mejor.

—Por supuesto que no, papa... —sonríe contento y luego recuerda a su mamá y que su papá no lo está tanto. Traga saliva —. Je t'aime... lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sic mi amor... tú sabes que aunque tu madre y yo no estemos juntos te querremos igual, ¿verdad?

Y es que no lo quería decir, pero en parte Francia sí tenía ese asuntillo de... mamá y papá se separan.

—Yo siempre, siempre, siempre voy a quereros a los dos —agrega el romano.

—Oui, papa, yo sé que los dos me quieren y que se quieren mucho también entre ustedes aunque no estén juntos así, yo sé que van a seguir siendo amigos y a estar juntos de otra manera —susurra sintiéndose pequeñito otra vez.

—Y yo la voy a cuidar siempre, siempre.

—Ya lo sé, y ella te cuidará también a ti y se preocupará por ti siempre, porque se preocupa... —al galo se le humedecen un poquito los ojos porque esto es triste, pero no quiere que su papá se dé cuenta de que se lo parece.

—Entonces no estés triste mi amor.

—Pero es que no quiero que tú estés triste tampoco. Y sé que lo estás, más de lo que dices, porque quieres ser fuerte y que yo no lo sepa, pero... lo sé, y-y aquí estoy para abrazarte y consolarte y quererte mucho.

—Yo estoy bien... —ahí van las laaaaaagrimas de Roma.

—No suenas tan bieeen —lloriquea con él. El mayor se sorbe los mocos e intenta recomponerse —. Pero vas a estar bien, vas a ver... y maman también. Y casi nada va a cambiar, estoy seguro —asegura Francia tratando de sonar firme también.

—Sí, sí, lo sé.

—¿Cómo está Germania?

—B-Bien... dice... dice que esto es bueno, porque así él y yo...

—Oh... Germania... ¡Oh!

—Pero aun así... no sé. Ella es... ella y la quiero mucho… —hace una pausa y luego con voz recuperada, pregunta —. ¿Vas a comprarte ropa entonces, dices? ¿Puedo venir? ¡Tengo que comprarme algo para el domingo!

—Ya lo sé… y no es nada fácil dejar a alguien por alguien más y... Oh, ¿ya sabes del domingo?

—Sic! ¡Tu madre me lo ha contado todo!

—¡O sea, tú sí hablaste con ella!

—Sic, sic, ¡Ayer tarde me lo contaron! Inglitherrae... ¿Has hablado con él?

—O sea —el francés frunce el ceño —, ¿tú si sabes qué va a pasar?

—Sic, claro, sí voy a ir a ayudarles... el que no puede saberlo es... ehm, bueno, el muchacho. Además, Galiae quería hacerlo aquí y debisteis hacerlo... aunque ya me dijo que los chicos de Britaniae no querían bajar y bueno... entiendo que no es negociable.

—O sea, ¡tú sí puedes ayudarles y yo no! —protesta Francia un poco en semi berrinche —. ¡Yo no sabía si tú ibas a querer nada que tuviera que ver con una sorpresa para Galles, papa!

—Eh... —vacila un poco atrapado—. Non, o sea, es que voy a ir con ellos a por la ropa y me hace ilusión y así paso tiempo con tu madre. Pero la verdad es que me gustaría ir contigo a por la ropa también.

—¡Vas a ayudarle a maman a darle una sorpresa a Galles, no puedo creerlo! —sonríe un poco porque no le parece mal en realidad. Roma suspira un poco alicaído.

—¿Estoy haciendo el ridículo agarrándome a un hierro ardiente?

—No, creo que es muy dulce de tu parte y maman va a estar muy contenta por ello —asegura sinceramente —. Esta es la forma más elegante de hacerlo, y la más valiente.

—Gracias, mi vida —suspira un poco otra vez, pero se nota que sonríe.

—Y puedes venir conmigo por la ropa, sin duda, sólo que... viene Ecosse.

—¿Y... y si hacemos algo? Hoy vas con ellos, pero no te compras la ropa del domingo y otro día quedamos tú y yo solos y vamos.

Francia sonríe porque eso le gusta por partida doble... por un lado por ir con su padre, y por otro... porque le gusta llegar con ropa nueva que nadie haya visto.

—¡Vale!

—El sábado vienes aquí y vamos de compras y a la noche invito a cenar a tus hermanos y a Prusiae y nos quedamos todos aquí a dormir y ya el domingo vamos juntos a Londres.

—Oui, oui, ¡me gusta mucho la idea!

—¡Perfecto entonces! ¡Yo les aviso!

—¡Yo llego el sábado, te hablo antes! ¡Dale un beso a las chicas de mi parte!

—Por cierto... tu madre os ha mandado a Egipto porque quería que tuvierais una opinión femenina... elígele algo bien sexy y luego me pasas el ticket.

—¡Oh! Egypte! Eso es una... ¡Tremenda tentación, papaaaa! —protesta un poco, cínicamente, riendo —. No te preocupes, le elegiré algo con lo que se te caerán los pantalones y podrás hacer realidad el mismo domingo todas mis fantasías.

—Ah, bueno, me refería además de la ropa del domingo pero... me parece bien —risas.

De repente, entra una llamada al teléfono del galo.

—Y así te... ¡Oh! —Francia escucha que suena y se mira quién es. "Lapin" se lee en la pantalla. Y es que como últimamente ya no le dejan los teléfonos a uno decirle a la gente "un minuto, me entra otra llamada", simplemente contesta.

Y se cuelga. El francés parpadea varias veces y vuelve con su padre.

—Angleterre me está intentando llamar. Te dejo, ¿vale? ¡Nos vemos el sábado!

—Ave?

—Papa? Te digo que Angleterre me intenta llamar...

—Ah... ¡Vale, vale! ¡Te quiero!

—Je t'aime aussi —y ahí le cuelga Francia, llamando a Inglaterra. Que no le contesta.

Francia hace ojos en blanco, medio irritadito con eso de que todos parecen saber la fantástica sorpresa menos él que es el hijo de la noviaaaa. Así que le manda un mensaje de "¿qué pasó?" a Inglaterra y llama a Veneciano. El mensaje no obtiene respuesta, pero el italiano sí le contesta.

—Allô!

—Ciao!

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mira, aquí liado con algunas cosas de gobierno —se echa para atrás en la silla y sube los pies a la mesa agradecido del descanso mientras a su alrededor se desata el caos. Gente corriendo de un lado a otro un millón de teléfonos sonando, gritos de no se sabe quiénes, no me extrañaría que no hubiera un pequeño incendio en alguna fotocopiadora... un día normal, vamos, es lo que tiene hacerlo todo a último momento.

—Ugh... te tengo un mejor plan. Deja a un becario hacer esto y ven conmigo que... bueno, no sé si sabes ya, pero mi maman se casa pronto y el domingo va a hacer una fiesta, estás invitado, peeeero... es muy formal y elegante y necesito comprar ropa para mí, para el novio y los padrinos y... bueno, pensé que podrías querer venir.

—¡SÍ! —del salto casi se sube a la silla. Francia se ríe del evidente entusiasmo italiano.

—Vamos a ir a París porque estoy en Cardiff y aquí...

Creo que Italia le cuelga y cuando el francés se da la vuelta, ya está ahí con gesto de desinterés y sus gafas de sol. Lo que tiene ser latino.

—París, ¿eh? Bien, de todos modos quería ver las últimas colaboraciones de Luis Vuitton.

—Oui, no sé si viste la última pasarela, hay cosas interesantes con buenos contrastes — Francia se revuelve un poco el pelo y sonríe, poniéndose también sus lentes de sol y le toma del brazo. Pobres, POBRES británicos.

—Y lo de Nina Ricci de esta temporada... ¡Oh, OH!

—Lo sé, lo sé... irresistible. Aunque he de decirte que Fendi está especialmente inspirado esta temporada... ya se nota que estás viviendo allá —agrega Francia antes de ir por los Brits.

Es que además pueden haber pasado un par de horas, que Escocia e Irlanda van a estar A PUNTO de darse un tiro. Y Gales, claro. Oh sí. Veneciano que ha venido en su Ferrari, desde luego les mira a los cuatro.

—Todos en mi coche no cabemos, así que elegid.

—Yo... yo pongo el mío —salta Escocia el primero que ya ha ido con Romano y sabe cómo funciona eso.

—¡Yo voy en el Ferrari! —suelta Irlanda tan contento, acercándose al coche con los ojos exorbitados porque... es como un modelo especialísimo que ni siquiera venden —. ¡Bloody hell con este coche!

Veneciano sonríe satisfecho con esa exclamación.

—Y espera que lo oigas, vas a ver cómo suena lo que le hice.

—¿Tú con quien vas, France? —pregunta Gales, dispuesto felizmente a ir en el otro coche.

—Creo que tú vas a ir con Eire, y yo con Alba —no se crean que Francia no sufre desde pequeñito con su padre. Mira qué bien.

—Por aquí... —Escocia hace un gesto para que le siga.

Gales vacila un poco pero... vale, parece que Francia ha entendido también. E ir en el Ferrari no es tan terrible, sinceramente. Así que Francia abraza a Escocia y a Bélgica uno de cada lado y sonríe.

—Ustedes quoi?

—¿Nosotros qué? ¿Tenemos que pasar a dejarte al parlamento o vienes? —le pregunta a Bélgica mientras les dirige al coche.

—Yo deberíiiiiiia ir al parlamento.

—Deberíiiiiiiiias pero no vas a iiiiiiiiiir —le imita Francia mirándola de reojo.

—Pero Allemagne...

—Ah, qué difícil es tener un amante tan absorbente —Escocia pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Amante? —pregunta Francia.

—Germany es su amante... de hecho, no, Germany es su pareja que nos mantiene y yo soy el amante.

—Ala... ¿Y ha mejorado en la cama o es igual que como era hace tiempo? —le pregunta el galo a Bélgica, sonriendo.

—¡Y yo qué séee! —Bélgica se sonroja igual.

—Eso es un sí —pica el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no hablas con tu pareja entonces? Le dices que hay fiesta el domingo en Buckingham y que es un movimiento estratégico importante el acudir para restablecer las relaciones con el Royaume-Uni.

—Exacto, suena hasta profesional —aprueba Escocia, pero vaya par de malas compañías.

—Y que, es más, tienes que llevar a cabo el cabildeo entre Angleterre y Galles para conseguir que Angleterre tenga menos apoyo... tú sabes cómo manejarle mejor que yo, ¡no te hagas! —protesta un poco Francia.

—Exacto, a ver si podemos echar atrás lo del bloody brexit.

—Ah no, ahora... —empieza a engancharse Bélgica y luego aprieta los ojos —, vale, vale, vale... ¡Le llamo!

—¡No, no, espera! Deja le llamo yo, pero seguidme el rollo, ¿eh?

Alemania tiene un escalofrío donde sea que esté. Así que cuando se suben al coche y arranca, Escocia le llama, poniéndole en el altavoz del coche para que todos le oigan.

—Deutschland —contesta Alemania el teléfono sin mirar quien es, se escucha de fondo como teclea en la computadora.

—Ah, hello, Germany.

Los teclazos se detienen.

—Schottland.

—Ehm... ¿Dónde estás?

—En mi oficina en Berlín. ¿Por?

—Ah, menos mal. No, es que he tenido un imprevisto y estoy llegando tarde.

—¿Tarde a dónde?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que a dónde? A la reunión que teníamos hoy en París.

Alemania parpadea descolocado y se va a su correo, al calendario.

—¿Reunión hoy en París? Yo no tengo eso en mi agenda.

—Pero... si tengo a Belgium y France al teléfono, ello ya están ahí —mira a ambos y sonríe de lado.

—Mais oui... allo, Allemagne! —saluda Francia.

Bélgica niega con la cabeza, apretando los ojos y pensando que Alemania lo que va a terminar por hacer es querer tener una junta.

—No te preocupes, Allemagne, yo estoy aquí y de hecho ya estábamos empezando...

—Belgien, hallo. Ehm... ¿Por qué no me conectas vía remota?

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor hacemos nosotros la reunión y ya te pasaremos el resumen —decide el pelirrojo.

—Oui, de hecho... no tienes esa otra junta hoy más tarde con... —Bélgica no tiene ni idea.

—Ja, ja, con finanzas, pero puedo...

—Non, non, de verdad. Yo la tengo, no te apures...

—No, no, te lo mando yo —replica Escocia. Va ha hacer un book de selfies y se la va a mandar.

—Vale, vale... está bien. Bitte, Belgium, discute las últimas cosas que hemos hablado.

—Oui, oui, no te preocupes —Béeeeeeeelgica le tranquiliza.

Y ya está Alemania enviándole además whatsapps diciendo que no se deje engatusar, que se olvide de sus relaciones personales, bla bla bla.

—¿Ves? Solucionado —tan ancho el británico.

—Ya, en parte, ahora va a estarme... escribiendo por acá todas las recomendaciones —levanta el teléfono.

—Deja, nosotros le contestamos, pásaselo a France.

—Nooooon, non —Bélgica abraza su teléfono.

—Escribe "¿qué llevas puesto?" —

—¡No voy a escribirle eso! —protesta la belga, haciendo reír a Escocia.

—¿De verdad te traes un jueguecito así con Allemagne, Belgique?

—Pregúntale dónde esconde el microfilm —dice el escocés con voz misteriosa. Bélgica ignora a Francia y se gira con Escocia, muerta de risa.

—Eso podría preguntárselo —sonríe.

—¡Pues hazlo!

Ahí va la niña del chocolate...

—Dice que hace tiempo no usamos el microfilm.

—Uuuh, está intentando engañarte.

—Quizás lo escondió en mi cuerpo y tú deberías buscarlo...

Escocia se sonroja y se ríe. El francés les mira a uno y luego al otro con esa sensación que le dan ahora ambos de estar tan compenetrados el uno con el otro que él... sale sobrando.

—¿Así que él es de los malos? —pregunta el highlander, levantando una ceja.

—Quizás ÉL y yo somos de los malos —Bel le cierra un ojo.

Francia suspira, echándose atrás en el asiento y mirándoles a uno y luego al otro pensando en su padre, y en que... bueno, su padre era más hábil que él para conservar ciertas relaciones y también para hacer sentir a la gente querida de verdad, porque él estaba seguro del resentimiento de Bélgica y de Escocia hacia él...

Pero aunque ninguno de los dos era Inglaterra, a ambos les quería un montón. Y había tenido que dejarles ir en favor de Inglaterra en un movimiento del cual no se arrepentía, pero... no, no era tan fácil.

"Ugh" llega a su teléfono. El galo sonríe al sentir que vibra, olvidándose de todo lo demás y esperando que sea Inglaterra. Sonríe más aún cuando ve que sí lo es.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Pero no hay respuesta.

"¡Vengaaaa! Dime algooo. ¡Estoy en el coche con Ecosse y Belgique y están ellos dos haciendo nada más chistecitos tontos y coqueteando entre ellos y yo me aburro!"

Pero no hay respuesta.

Francia le manda una selfie sacándole la lengua y cuando no obtiene respuesta, otra vez, le escribe "Eres un tonto y un papanatas". Se guarda el teléfono porque al parecer, nunca va a obtener un mensaje a cambio.

—¿Y qué os parece esto de Cymru? —pregunta Escocia.

—Yo me pregunto qué tanto quiere realmente comprometerse a algo serio con mi madre y que tanto es sólo esa insana obsesión que tiene con casarse.

Escocia le mira de reojo porque valora mucho su opinión.

—Aunque... bueno, no puedo negar que esto es diferente a... la otra vez que tuvo esta insana obsesión. ¿No crees?

—No lo sé, ella... me preocupa.

—A mí también... aunque quizás por razones diferentes. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Estos... cambios constantes rompiéndole el corazón.

—¿Cuáles cambios constantes rompiéndole el corazón? —ponle al día un poco, por favor, desde el lado de Gales que suele no enterarse de una mierda.

—Pues... por ejemplo, antes de ayer fueron a hablar con... tu padre y él acabó por notar que ella no le cuenta nada, que se ve que no está segura de esto como él cree.

—Mmm... ¿Quieres saber qué CREO yo?

—Yes.

—No sé si maman no esté segura de esto... o qué tan... bueno, qué tanto querría casarse ahora o no. Quizás no le molestaría esperar diez años más antes de casarse, pero ya conozco yo a Galles que no quiere eso. Pero... creo que ese no es el problema. La dificultad es... papa.

Ojos en blanco de Escocia porque le repatea que sea culpa de Roma.

—Non, espera —Francia le pone una mano en el hombro, agobiado como cada vez que está ahora cuando habla de Escocia con su padre o de su padre con Escocia.

—What?

—Es que ya vi tu cara de "ugh, Rome", y es que... es difícil entenderlo con alguien que tiene a tantas parejas, pero papa tiene una relación muy cercana con mi madre, y la tienen desde antes de que tu hermano llegara. Y si tu hermano fuera... no lo sé, como es Amerique con Égypte, sería más fácil.

—Well, pues, para ser tan listo ya debería empezar a aceptarlo.

—Lo hace.

—No parece que mucho.

—Bueno, está peleando por maman... quien yo creo que lo último que quiere es realmente romperle el corazón a tu hermano.

—No quiero criticarla —como si fuera el único que va a hacerle de suegra —. Pero no lo está logrando mucho.

—¿Lo ha pasado muy mal?—Francia se muerde el labio.

—Yes, bastante... ¿verdad Belgium? Y no te lo diría si no fueras tú.

—Ayer estaba... bastante desconsolado. Aunque... es que... —Bélgica hace una mueca porque habló con Galia también —. ¿Saben? Creo más bien que... casi parece que se acabaran de conocer.

—¿Eh? —el pelirrojo se gira a verla.

—Es que... no tienen ni idea de cómo son las cosas... no se hablan entre sí sobre temas importantes, Galia no es que no le diga cosas por mala, es que no quiere lastimarle.

—Eso dice siempre —el mayor del grupo tuerce el morro.

—Es que... no sabe cómo va a reaccionar tu hermano, yo le decía "pues dile las cosas y que se joda" pero... va como de puntas a su alrededor. Así que tiene secretos con él... venga, todos los tenemos, pero tú y yo Alba, por ejemplo, podemos hablar abiertamente de cualquier cosa. Ellos no. Porque Galia cree que ella no entiende, e igual... tu hermano seguro actúa un poco a su alrededor para venderse mejor. Eso siento yo.

—Uhm... ¿En serio? Se lo diré.

—Pues es mi impresión, es que yo no puedo creer que no se digan las cosas sólo para no afectarse el uno al otro...

—Bueno, no todas las relaciones son iguales —media Francia —. No todas las relaciones de pareja tienen que ser cien por ciento sinceras como la de ustedes.

El escocés asiente a eso.

—Pues a mí aún así me parece que están como cada uno en su mundo —asegura Bélgica —. Como que les faltan cosas, verse así a la piel directo como es cada quien.

—Bueno, estar en una relación de cuatro es bastante verse a la piel, no es una situación fácil y ha quedado claro como son —dice Escocia.

Bélgica aprieta los ojos pensando que justamente son cosas de Roma y de Germania las que ha dicho Galia que no quiere que sepa Gales.

—Galles también conoció a maman así... no es una cosa que no supiera.

—Yes, por eso.

—Pero entiendo que tampoco es tan fácil conservar la relación así, y maman... va sólo un poco a otra velocidad, ¡no crean que tiene la relación que tenía con papa y con Germania antes! Sólo... tampoco crean que alguien puede dejar de ser como es sólo para agradarle a los demás, no es tan fácil —asegura Francia pensando en lo mucho que a él aún le sigue costando a veces no ser tan tremendamente coqueto con todos... y aún así ha tenido resbalones como el de Egipto, que le da un escalofrío cada vez que piensa en qué pasaría si se enterara Inglaterra —. Si pasan cosas que a Galles no le gustan, mejor es que no las sepa.

—¿Tú no querrías saberlas de England?

—Sí que querría, pero a veces... uno la caga, lo hace mal, y... hay mucho en juego como para ser completamente sinceros —Francia mira a Escocia por el espejo retrovisor.

—Pero aun así preferirías saberlas, a eso se refiere ella, creo —señala a Bélgica.

—Es que sí, son cosas que... sí. Entiendo a ambas partes en realidad. Son... no sé si... la culpa sea mía también en parte. No es por robar el protagonismo pero, toda esta historia con Galles, sabes bien que quedó escaldado, por eso es tan celoso.

—Yes, yes...

—Y mi madre es... sensible con él. Y quizás en su afán de ser tan cuidadosa de no lastimarle termina lastimándole de más.

—Pero ya debería verlo, cada vez que pelean es por lo mismo. Siempre tengo que decirle que hable con ella.

—¿Y por qué no habla sólo con ella? ¿Por qué no va, se le planta y le pregunta? —pregunta Bélgica quizás hasta un poquito agresiva... sólo un poquito.

—Lo hace, me parece, sólo que le cuesta. La mayoría de veces porque se hace una horrible historia en la cabeza que cree es lo que va a contarle y no quiere oírlo —defiende un poquito el pelirrojo.

—Cielos... —Francia aprieta los ojos porque la imaginacióooooon de los brits.

—Es que justo es lo que digo... si no te dicen, si sabes que estás en una relación de cuatro, si no quieres estar en una relación así y te da terror eso... y te enteras de algo, es que piensas lo PEOR —asegura Bélgica.

—Y ya me imagino las horribles historias... con papa incluido, y mamam sin quererle lo bastante, y que va a dejarle por papa haga lo que haga, y no va a casarse al final... y... va a dejarle en el altar, y todos ustedes se reirán de él... —Francia pone voz dramática.

—Exacto —asiente Escocia que aunque Gales nunca lo ha descrito así, bien que lo sabe.

—Galia también piensa que Walles está más enamorado de la idea de casarse que de ella —suelta Bélgica.

—What?

—Digo que ella también se hace historias... —Bélgica le mira, sonrojándose un poco porque quizás no debió decírselos.

—Oh... no sabía eso.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo van a casarse con todas esas telarañas entre ellos —valora Bélgica.

—No lo sé.

—¿Crees que tu hermano está más enamorado de la idea de casarse que de ella? —pregunta Francia a Escocia.

—Creo que... no. Pero puede que lo tenga todo más idealizado, tanto a Galia como al matrimonio, de lo que debería.

—A veces ÉL está rebasado con algunos sentimientos. También CREÍA que yo era el amor de su vida y en realidad eso es lo que me preocupa de él en relación con mi madre. Justo eso, que crea que maman es perfecta y que crea que casarse es la mejor idea y que al final... no lo sea para él y sí que lo sea para mi madre.

—Pero, ¿idealizada a ella cómo? —pregunta Bélgica.

—Pues así como él dice, hasta permitírselo todo sólo por ser ella y estar con él —responde el británico.

—¡Pero es que lo pones como que le permite TODO, como si ella fuera malévola! —apunta Francia un poquito en protesta —. ¡Ella es muy dulce y es buena con él!

—Esa suerte tenemos, si fuera malévola pasaría lo mismo.

—Dices que no importa que sea buena, el hecho es que... le deja hacer lo que quiere, aunque ella no aproveche —puntualiza Francia —. ¿Y qué hacemos para ayudarles?

—Nada, dejar que se casen y esperar que así les vaya mejor. Estoy seguro que de todos modos no van a escuchar nada de lo que les digamos hasta que lo noten por sí mismos.

—Pero pongamos que... vale, maman finalmente deja a mi padre que es el problema de Galles y se va con él. Eso no va a cambiar que él se siga haciendo historias, y que ella… pueda hacer lo que sea. No sé. Quizás sí necesitarían una manita, un toque de realidad.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunta el de ojos verdes.

—En ponerles en una situación en la que no puedan idealizarse y que no les quede más que sincerarse. No sé cual situación... quizás la situación es la boda como tú dices.

—Yo quedé de ayudar a Galia y bueno, en realidad, quedé de irme a tomar un café con ella... quizás podría acercarme más y hacernos amigas.

—Es que quizás lo sea, tal vez organizar algo como esto entre los dos, sin que haya terceros a los que darle la culpa de las decisiones le ayude a ver cómo es eso. Belgium, si quieres hacerte amiga de Galia, hazlo, pero no hace falta que sea por mi hermano, no te sientas obligada.

—Es que puesto así, la única cosa que realmente podemos hacer por ellos es... apoyar esta boda, que nuestra existencia no sea una piedra en el camino, o algo que les preocupe... sino que en sí, tengan que ponerse de acuerdo entre sí para su vida de casados, sin el agobio de France, o Angleterre, o... mi papa.

Bélgica se ríe con ese comentario.

—Ya iba a hacerme amiga de Galia sin la connotación de obligación, no te preocupes.

—Vale —Escocia le sonríe un poco.

—Cielos con estos niños... —protesta un poco Francia en general —. ¿Lo han notado ustedes también? De nuestros padres en general...

—¿Eh?

—No creen que... a veces son un poco... ¿Pequeños? —pregunta Francia sonriendo un poco y mirando a Escocia por el retrovisor de nuevo.

—¿Quienes?

—Tu madre, mi padre, mi madre... bueno y Galles que es un inmaduro como todos ustedes —le cierra un ojo. Escocia se ríe.

—Es la esencia de la juventud eterna, tío maduro —se la devuelve.

—Ugh! Non! —protesta riendo más —. Sólo digo que... tengo esa tendencia... A pensar en papa como, el hombre mayor, capaz de resolver mis problemas o... los suyos, y maman también, el adulto y yo alguien pequeño, y luego me dicen unas cosas que me hacen pensar que... pfff... no.

—Well en realidad, en tiempo de vida...

—Oui, y no es que crea que nosotros somos un portento de madurez ni nada así, pero...

—¡Como tu madre y su odio irracional por mí diciéndome que soy una zorra! —asegura Bélgica.

—Bueno, nosotros no, pero tú... vamos tú eres un anciano con... —se detiene porque por un momento acababa de olvidarse de Bélgica. Es lo que tiene Francia.

—¡Eh! ¡No soy ningún anciano! —protesta Francia dándole un golpecito suave en la nuca. Y esperen, que no se crean que Francia no se había olvidado de Bélgica... que es lo que tienen los brits también.

Escocia se ríe un poco sonrojadito, sin contestar ahora.

—Lo de tu madre es simplemente irracional y molesto —Bélgica a su bola, hasta se cruza de brazos.

Francia sonríe ahí detrás, poniendo cierta cara de pillo porque aún con todo le sigue gustando tener ciertos momentitos con Escocia.

—Ah, a ella ni caso —Escocia niega con la cabeza —. Está loca.

—Loca, celosa y... te odia. Lo siento, es lo que tienen las suegras —se mete el galo.

—No es cierto, ¡¿Cuánto a que no será así con Galia?!

—Pero Galia es su mejor amiga y si te haces amiga suya, prepárate a escondérselo —advierte el escocés.

—Eso mismo me dijo Galia... ¿Ven? ¡Son complicadísimos ustedes! —protesta Bélgica —. No es como que yo le vaya a ROBAR a la amiga, ¡ni que le haya robado a su hijo!

Escocia se encoge de hombros

—¿Cómo ganarte su favor…? Mejor pregúntale a France.

—A Espgane... la trae de cabeza —bromea el rubio.

—Pero tú eres el otro yerno

—Ahh... bueno, es que contra mí no tiene nada, mon amour —Francia se ríe.

—¿Ves?

—Y Angleterre no es el niño consentido... como eres tú.

—Anda que no —ojos en blanco.

—¡¿Verdad que es él?! —pregunta Bélgica girándose a Francia.

—Claro que sí, totalmente es él —confirma el francés.

—Of course not!

—No hay mucho que decir a favor de tu teoría, Ecosse, Belgique tiene razón esta vez.

—No! Si yo he peleado con ella un millón de veces, England es su niño perfecto con el que no se discute.

—¡Eso dices tú que no viste cuando llegó y vivían juntos! —asegura Francia.

—Aun así.

—¡Tú ni siquiera discutes bien con ella, la dejas hacer todo lo que quiere! —protesta Bélgica.

—¿Y qué quieres que le discuta?

—Que no soy una zorra —mofletes inflados.

—La tomas demasiado en serio con eso.

—¡Es mi suegra! Y tú le das la razón.

—Of course, porque eso la hace rabiar.

—Como sea, tú eres el consentido y al que quiere hasta de manera rarita —Bel toda jum. El escocés deja de sonreír con eso, pero Francia sonríe.

—De manera rarita... —repite el galo.

—No es ninguna manera rarita, sólo me acuesto con ella un par de veces al mes. Es amor de madre completamente natural.

Francia es que se muere de risa, mas Bélgica no tanto... Porque, porqueeeee.

—Ugh... ¡El horror de imagen mental!

—Además, a veces lo hacemos por detrás también —sigue, sólo para aumentar el horror.

—¡¿Qu-Quéeeeee?! —chilla la belga.

—Que por detrás... ¡Dicen que a eso no se deja! —Francia aclara entre risas.

—Ya quisiera que encontráramos a mi padre para montarnos alguna vez un menage como una bonita familia —suelta el británico, tan calmado.

—Ugh! Aunque... Espera.

—No te dejará a ti que eres su yerno... y tiene que hacerte de suegra.

—¿A quién? ¿Qué? —Bélgica se ha perdido.

—Yo no lo he intentado, merci —Francia arruga la nariz.

—Este, que se cree que va a tener mis privilegios.

—No, no, yo decía de tu padre. ¿Te acuerdas de él? —pregunta Bélgica ignorando a posta las guarradas.

—Yo no tengo padre, mi madre se quedo preñada por fecundación espontanea.

—No, no eres Jesucristo aún —Bélgica sonríe —. Pero...

—Eso lo dices tú, aunque creo que debió ser una oveja en vez de un pájaro.

—Eso explicaría lo que hablas durante tus sueños eróticos.

—Eeeso mismo. ¿Lo ves?

—Pero sí me da curiosidad tu padreeee.

—Why?

—Porque... Sí. ¡Es tu padre!

—No creo que tenga muy buena conversación, en general no la tienen... ¿sabes? Es como... "¿Cómo estás? Beeh" "¿A dónde quieres ir? Bed" "¿Eres muy lanzada, no? ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo sobre ti? ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? Bee" "Ah, ¿y qué te gusta comer? Beef".

Bélgica se muere de risa.

—Y a partir de ahí insisten con bed, con el bed con el bed todo el rato, no me digáis que no lo están pidiendo... —se defiende Escocia muerto de risa también.

—¡No tontoooo! ¡Hablo en serio!

—¡Yo también! ¡O sea, no es mi culpa, sólo les doy yo que quieren!

—¡No quieren esooo! ¡Debería mandarte encerrar por abuso animal!

—Qué abuso ni que abuso, si lo van pidiendo como locas y te miran con esos ojitos...

—Eres un guarro —protesta ella igual entre risas, despeinándole. Él se ríe también —. Y te amo.

A Escocia se le corta la risa de golpe y da un voltantazo, sonrojándose de muerte porque además está Francia ahí. Francia que hace un "aww" a pesar de casi ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Cosa que hace sonrojar aun más al escocés, que de repente no sabe qué decir, balbuceando algo.

Bélgica se sonroja también.

—Perdón —susurra la chica.

El pelirrojo niega con la cabeza, pero no añade nada y se hace un silencio incóooomodo.

—Son tan monos —muchas gracias, Francia. Para este punto Escocia ya está del mismo color de su pelo.

—France... —protesta Bélgica.

—Es que muy sinceros con todo pero le dijiste te amo y mira... Parece que se metió un elefante al coche.

—Voy a... ehm... Y-Yo... I mean... estamos llegando —balbucea el hijo mayor de Britania.

Bélgica mira por la ventana, avergonzadita por haberlo dicho así. De repente le llega un mensaje de texto a Francia y ahí va corriendo a ver.

"I hate you. I HATE YOU"

Francia sonríe porque le echa de menos aunque piensa... ¿Y si se está acostando con su madre y se siente culpable y por eso le odia? Hace los ojos en blanco para sí y le manda un "Je t'aime aussi".

De nuevo, no hay respuesta y eso hace suspirar al galo.

—What's up? —le pregunta Escocia con eso para cambiar de tema.

—Que Angleterre me escribe cosas como... Ugh.

—¡Si son mensajes guarros no los compartas! No es necesario saber por dónde quiere meterte mi lil bro su lil...

—No es lil... —se ríe —. Pero digo que me escribe literalmente "Ugh".

—A lo mejor podríamos llamar a Galia ahora para que nos cuente de la sorpresa. Ahora que no está Cymru.

—Papa no me la ha contado —suspira otra vez.

—Pero Galia es mil veces más enrollada.

—Podemos intentarlo. Márcale desde tu teléfono para el altavoz del coche.

—Venga... —sonríe y así lo hace.

Tooodos a la expectativa de Galia.

—Allô? —contesta ella sin dejar pasar mucho rato porque sabe que están con la ropa y no quiere que haya problemas.

—Maman... Allô! Soy yo, estoy con Alba y Belgique en el coche.

—Hello Galiaaa! —saluda el escocés.

—Allô! —le secunda Bélgica.

—¡Ah! Allô! —se la oye sonreír un poco.

—¿Cómo estaaaaas? —pregunta Francia.

—¡Estamos aquí yendo a contrarreloj! Mira, Angleterre, ¡es France!

Se oye, literalmente, un grito desgarrador de fondo.

—Mon dieu, ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi marido, maman? —pregunta Francia, medio riendo, medio preocupado.

—No pasa nada, sólo está un poco nervioso.

—¿Pooor? ¡Cuéntanos de que va la sorpresa! ¡Hablé en la mañana con papa y lo sabía todo!

—Ah, oui, ayer por la noche hablamos, está muy emocionado... —ese tono soñador. Francia levanta una ceja

—Sí estamos todos seguros de que la sorpresa es para Cymru, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? Oui! —se ríe un poco—. Pero no es por la sorpresa, es porque es un baile, France.

—Oh... Ya bueno, sí pero... ¿Y por qué Angleterre está histérico?

—¡Porque hoy vamos a hablar con la reina!

—Bueno, ¿y vas a contarnos cuál es la sorpresa o no? —pregunta Escocia.

—¡Albaaa, es que es una sorpresa! Y vosotros estáis ahí con Cymru, es mejor si no lo sabéis.

—Pero maman... ¡Queremos saber yaaaaa!

—Pero es que... —vacila un poco.

—¡No sean mulas los dos y la chantajeen para que les diga algo que no quiere decirles! —protesta Bélgica.

—¡Pero Belgique!

—Es su fiesta de compromiso y sólo les pidió esto. ¿Qué les cuesta?

—No pasa nada, pero no se lo digáis a Cymru, ¿de acuerdo? —intercede la gala para que no se arranquen el cuello entre ellos tampoco. Francia aprieta los ojos —. O espera, ¿qué pensáis que sea?

—Un... Es que no tengo ni idea de para qué quieres a Angleterre ahí.

—Es que... bueno, ya sabéis que él... la familia real británica es muy importante —empieza y de repente se calla porque alguien le dice algo inteligible —. Lo siento, tengo que dejaros. ¡Os quiero mucho, chicos!

—Ughhh! —protesta Francia y Bélgica se ríe.

—¡Eso ha sido a propósito! —se queja Escocia.

—No creo, pero si fuera alguien más que no fuera maman, te diría que sí.

—Bollocks —protesta igual el pelirrojo.

—¡Son un par de malévolos! ¡La ven que buena es y van a sacarle información!

—Of course! —se ríe el escocés.

—Pues ella es dulce e inocente.

—Nah, no es inocente. Sí que es dulce y buena, pero no es inocente —asegura Francia.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —Escocia aparca frente a casa de Francia donde está ya el Ferrari de Italia y Egipto esperándoles con Irlanda y Gales.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Gales que está blanco como una hoja de papel. Aún temblando un poco por el viaje. De manera sorprendente, Irlanda sólo se está riendo un poquito de nervios, mitad por el coche y el viaje, mitad porque está ahí Egipto.

Entonces Veneciano le hace un gesto para abrir el motor y mostrárselo. Sinceramente, lo que quiere Irlanda es conducirlo. Pero es que debe haberse pasado todo el viaje hablando con Veneciano de coches.

Gales además no mira tan bien a Egipto porque ya se acuerda de que el otro día insistía con ella en que casarse con él era una cosa idiota. Así que decididamente NO ENTIENDE qué coño hace Galia al mandarla aquí.

Ella le mira de arriba a abajo y se le acerca porque lo del coche le da igual y Veneciano es súper friki con eso hace lo mismo con Roma y Germania.

—He-Hello —saluda amablemente el británico, sintiendo de manera increíble que aún le tiemblan un poquito las rodillas.

—Assalam alaikum —saluda ella con una mueca de desinterés. El galés se sonroja un poco porque... bueno, la mujer es tremendamente guapa, le caiga como le caiga.

—No sabía que nos acompañarías...

—Galia me ha pedido que venga.

El británico suspira porque es otra vez un movimiento que no entiende.

—Me alegra —sonríe un poco, aunque no le alegre en realidad —. Mmm... Aunque creo que no estás especialmente de acuerdo con esta boda.

—No me importa los suficiente como para estar o no de acuerdo —se mira la perfecta manicura. Gales parpadea con lentitud ante tal respuesta.

—No eres amiga de Galia, entonces.

—Mmm... Tampoco diría eso exactamente, la pobre sólo tiene mal gusto al elegir sus compañías.

Gales se ríe, levantando un poco una ceja.

—Ya, ya veo...

—¿Cómo te fue con Romí?

—Digamos que... tuvimos una charla interesante —se cruza de brazos, sonrojándose de nuevo y pensando que no va a decirle ni en drogas que le fue mal —. Al final no le quedó más que entender que... bueno, Galia me ha elegido a mí.

La africana levanta una ceja, incrédula. Gales carraspea ante esa expresión.

—Al menos eso espero, que haya entendido ese mensaje. Tú... sabes, bueno, ¿le has visto hoy?

—¿A Romí? No. Bueno, ni a Galia tampoco.

—Galia no ha ido a Rome de nuevo... y ahora se ha ido a London para hacer esto que está haciendo. ¿Conoces London?

—No, no tengo el placer, aunque me han hablado de ello.

—Bueno, ya podrás ver London el domingo... e igual seguramente terminarás viniendo a ver a Galia a casa alguna vez... —carraspea un poco porque no sabe muy bien qué más decirle que no implique meterse un lío con cosas de Roma, ahora hasta había terminado por invitarla a casa, seguro su madre le desheredaría sólo de saberlo —. Por lo que sé Galia te tiene en buena estima, por ejemplo te pidió que vinieras aquí...

—Me han dicho que debería ir a ver El British, ¿vais a ir a vivir a Londres?

—El British... —se revuelve pensando que... buff, si le gusta ver sus cosas muy bien organizadas y limpias quizás no sea tan mala idea —. Tiene una interesante colección. No, vamos a ir a vivir a Cardiff, a mi casa.

—¿Entonces por qué me invitas a visitarla a Londres?

—No. Te digo que irás a London este domingo, y luego seguramente vendrás a nuestra casa en Cardiff...

Egipto pone los ojos en blanco con el lío. Gales suspira.

—No creo que este domingo vaya a conocer mucho de Londres.

—Considerando que el evento será en Buckingham, que es el palacio real... creo que te darás una buena idea. ¿Vas a ir con mi sobrino?

—No estoy segura, me han dicho que van a ir los niños de Kiev, así que... Pero bueno, como él llega esta tarde, puede que le haga acompañarme a hacer un poco de turismo por la ciudad, si no lo necesitan todo el tiempo.

—¿A America? No, no creo que le necesitemos demasiado —carraspea un poco —, París es también una ciudad muy hermosa.

—Galia no te ha contado... desde luego que van a necesitarle, estaba muy emocionado con todo, en especial algo de unos fuegos artificiales.

—Oh... Él también sabe entonces. Y por lo visto tú... —se sonroja un poco y sonríe igualmente porque es toda una sorpresa y hay fuegos artificiales. Se pone hasta nerviosito —. Tengo entendido que America ama los fuegos artificiales... me alegra que se haya prestado a ayudar a Galia, le agradeceré cuando le vea. Igual que a ti, por venir.

—Mmm... me parece que esto va a hacerte menos gracia de lo que ella cree. De todos modos hay mucha gente que lo sabe ya, en casa lo sabemos todos y también todos tus sobrinos o lo que sea.

Gales frunce el ceño con eso.

—¿No crees que me guste la sorpresa de fiesta de compromiso que está preparando Galia especialmente para mí?

—Exacto.

—¿Por qué? —inclina la cabeza y se pregunta qué tanto sabe esta mujer de él como para poder decir que no va a gustarle la fiesta... a menos que no le guste por algo completamente evidente —. Espera, has dicho que en casa lo saben todos... ¿Lo sabe Rome?

—Es una sensación que tengo —se encoge de hombros —. Desde luego que lo sabe Romí.

Gales frunce un poco más el ceño porque... de nuevo no entiende bien.

—¿Y sabes qué dijo Rome de que Galia me esté haciendo una fiesta sorpresa para anunciar nuestro compromiso?

—Estaba muy emocionado —sonríe malignamente. Gales parpadea y se humedece los labios pensando un poco más... es decir, Roma estaba emocionado por una sorpresa que a él no le iba a gustar.

—¿Por qué iba él a estar emocionado porque Galia y yo anunciemos nuestro compromiso, Egypt? Eso no tiene lógica.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Ni siquiera sabía que hubiera aceptado venir... —asegura pensando que para alguien que acaba de perder, supuestamente, el que esté emocionado es... extraña señal.

—Pues sí lo hará.

—Emocionadamente —Gales suspira y la mira pensando que de todas manera ha de decirle algo positivo. —. Bueno, de igual manera yo creo que la sorpresa sí puede gustarme, Galia me conoce bien.

—Aun así, procura no enfadarte demasiado —mueve el pelo haciendo sonar sus joyas.

Gales la mira fijamente. ¿Enfadarse? Egipto sembrando la semilla de la discordia. Y ahí llegan los otros tres.

—Aún no veo por qué iba a enfadarme... —murmura, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos y girándose a los recién llegados al oírles.

—No, ya lo sé.

Y piensa para sí que quizás cuando lo vea sí se enfade, lo que quiere decir que tiene que ver con Roma y Germania, y algo que... puede no gustarle. Se empieza a hacer la idea de cualquier cantidad de cosas, quizás Galia iba a bailar con ellos, o a... darse un beso con ellos. Aunque no, es que era absurda la idea, Galia no haría algo que intencionalmente le lastimara. Enfrente de él. ¿Verdad?

Francia saluda a Egipto con sus besos reglamentarios y uno en la mano, sonriéndole y tirando de ella hacia la primera tienda que han elegido él y Veneciano en Champs Elysees.

Ella les sonríe a ambos, tomándolos a cada uno de un brazo. Gales, con el ceño algo fruncido, les sigue sin prestar mucha atención. Pensando en si debería hablarle a Galia, quizás…

Pero, ¿qué coño iba a decirle a Galia? "Me han dicho que no va a gustarme mi sorpresa ¿Por qué Rome está feliz con mi sorpresa?" Niega con la cabeza tratando de volver a la idea de estar feliz e ilusionado por su boda, aunque ahora mismo vuelve a pensar que quizás están ocurriendo más cosas de las que él se da cuenta.

Eso incluye que Galia le haya hablado a Roma y le haya dicho de su sorpresa tan tranquila y que Roma haya accedido felizmente a ir, como si se tratara esto de darle un chupón a un niño para alegrarle un poco. Quizás esa era la idea, que Gales dejara de fastidiar y de estar amargado y de intrigar... ugh. Aprieta los ojos pensando que debe SALIR de ese tren de pensamiento. Por suerte para eso está Escocia, que le toma de los hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Has vomitado hasta tu primera papilla en el coche del italiano?

El menor da un saltito y se tensa porque ya sabe que con que Escocia apriete un poquito más, va a revolcarse del dolor.

—Bloody hell... qué manera de conducir tan... ¡Horrenda! —protesta y el muy cabrón de Escocia sólo se ríe —. ¡Y tú ya lo sabías, por lo visto!

—Oh, yeah.

—De regreso voy contigo. Cabrones, tú y France —protesta riendo igual un poco.

—Seguramente, supongo que Italy se llevará a Egypt.

—Egypt... Me acaba de decir unas cosas... No sé qué coño hace aquí, no para de decirle a Galia en mi cara que tiene pésimo gusto.

—Pues... habrá venido a ver a France, mira —les señala, ella está riendo con él coquetamente y él con ella con la misma coquetería.

—A eso y pareciera que Rome la envió a comerme el coco.

—Why? —mira la chica otra vez. El galés suspira.

—Dice que no va a gustarme la sorpresa de Galia, que de hecho voy a enojarme... lo cual es... really?

—Naaah, no creo.

—Yo tampoco creo que no me guste... pero si empezamos con la idea de que Rome va a ir y está "muy emocionado"...

—Eso dicen, pero no lo creo, antes hemos hablado con Galia por teléfono y lo poco que nos ha contado...

—¿Han hablado con ella? Iba a llamarle yo, ¿qué dice? ¿Está Rome ahí?

—No, está con England, viendo que le fascina tanto a France —se ríe. Gales suspira, relajándose un poco.

—¿Sabes? Empieza a importarme una mierda que estén tan... TAN empeñados todos en que esto no pase. Y lo que piensen.

—Vas por mal camino, oveja negra, ¿qué hay de la diplomacia?

—A la mierda con la diplomacia en esto.

Escocia se ríe porque era sarcástico y Gales se relaja con eso, riendo un poco también.

—Es que... y mucho menos ella, que nos odia.

—Ya bueno, pero podemos disfrutar de las vistas, mira que cara pone Eire —señala el pelirrojo.

—Ya, ya me lo dijo en cuanto la vio, que esto era como una peli porno.

—Se creerá que le dejará meterse con ella en el vestuario.

—Con el asco que nos ve... espero que se calle la boca el domingo —el galés frunce el ceño mientras que Escocia se ríe.

—No te la tomes tan en serio.

—Es que es amiga de Galia.

—Todo el bloody mundo es amiga de Galia

—Eso es verdad —se ríe.

—Lo raro es que el especial seas tú.

—What? ¿Qué tiene raro?

—Pues que eres feo y desagradable. Quién sabe porqué le gustas tú, de todas las opciones —pica, porque eso hacen los hermanos. Gales sólo se ríe.

—La verdad yo tampoco entiendo por qué... ¡Pero es así!

—Nadie lo entiende.

—Debo ser un semental en la cama...

—Alaaa, menos aireees —le da un empujoncito.

—Pues... es la única explicación lógica. Muy bueno, mejor que Rome incluso —sonríe.

—Seguro, por eso ha ido a tirarse a England.

—¡NO se ha ido a tirar a England!

—Noooo, of course not —canturrea sarcásticamente el mayor.

—Te lo digo que no se ha ido a tirar a England —frunce el ceño —. Parece que ahora piensas que un hombre y una mujer no pueden estar juntos solos sin acostarse.

—Lo que tú digas.

—¡Ya deja tú de meterme también ideas en la cabeza de que Galia se acuesta con todos los que puede! Ya bastante lo pienso yo sólo como para que tú me metas más ideas en la cabeza —le da un codazo, pero hoy Escocia está muy benevolente, sólo se ríe.

—Pobre muchacho. Por cierto, tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar conmigo de?

—Me han contado cosas sobre vosotros.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Dicen que Galia... —el suspenso. Gales le mira de reojo.

—¿Ajá?

—Dicen que piensa que tienes la polla corta.

—¡¿Qué?! —es que golpearlo, pero de seguro sería él el golpeado, pone los ojos en blanco. Escocia se encoge de hombros, sonriendo —. Pensé que me dirías algo serio. ¡No esta tontería!

—¡Es serio! Dicen que quiere que te hagas un alargamiento de pene.

—Ya, bueno, ya me lo pensaré... Quizás se me alargue lo bastante si tengo suficiente sexo con ella y me hace el bastante sexo oral.

El mayor se ríe.

—Pero es bueno saberlo, thank you —le sonríe ya dentro de la tienda, sin hacer mucho caso al absoluto y completo circo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor, que es un lío enorme con un montonal de gente que va y viene con ropa, bebidas y cosas.

—Nah, en serio, dicen se casa contigo porque cree que estás más enamorado de la idea de casarte que de ella.

—No estoy más enamorado de la idea de casarme que de ella —frunce un poquito el ceño y le mira con cara de circunstancias antes de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz. El escocés se encoge de hombros.

—Yo sólo soy el mensajero.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Eso no te lo voy a decir.

—Sólo quiero saber si Galia REALMENTE piensa eso o si es una interpretación.

—Pregúntaselo a ella.

Gales suspira, apretando los ojos. Porque es que además... él le había dicho sinceramente que si no quería casarse le dijera, él le había dicho que cancelaran la boda, que sólo si ella estaba convencida de esto quería casarse él. Parecía ser esto un agujero sin fondo. Si Galia no estaba segura siquiera de que él la quisiera lo bastante... más aún que a la idea de casarse... nunca iban a llegar muy lejos.

—Bloody hell, soy un desastre —asegura y el pelirrojo le hace pat pat en la espalda —. Quizás sólo debería cancelar la bloody boda y ya.

Creo que es entonces que el trío del mal los llaman al infierno. Espero llevéis una bonita ropa interior. Es que además es instantáneo, y dejan de ser ellos dos para convertirse en una percha con personas metiéndoles mano y poniéndoles y quitándoles cosas de ropa que en su vida se pondrían.

A Gales hasta se le olvida de golpe la posibilidad de cancelar la boda. Porque además pasa... tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Y mucha ropa. Hasta el punto en que los tres británicos empiezan a pensar que... nunca saldrán de ahí.

Y a desear la muerte cuando el trío del mal, a pesar de perecer convencidos deciden... que por qué no, ir a ver otra tienda. Oh, sí, por supuesto. No sé si va a haber un intento de fuga.

Irlanda, en cuanto le devuelven su ropa, va a salir CORRIENDO por la puerta, chocando contra Escocia y cayéndose ambos al suelo. Escocia que al ver las intenciones de hermano, lo interceptó.

Bélgica, que estaba al lado del escocés, disfruta la escena. Bueno, todo en general. De hecho, ella está eligiendo gran parte de la ropa. Y disfruta desnudándoles, que ni diga, que lo sabemos todos.

(¡No! ¡Ugh, Francia esto es tu culpa! Además es que no son guapos)

Irlanda NO podría estar más avergonzado (y semi excitado) con Egipto y la cara de desagrado que les pone. Aún con todo terminan los TRES siendo arrastrados al segundo círculo del infierno, donde además les prueban cosas, y hasta le re agujeran un lóbulo de la oreja a Irlanda que se hizo en los sesentas pero ya se le había cerrado.

—No me encanta como se le ven esos pantalones, me gustaban más los verdes rectos... —comenta Francia dándole un trago a su vino.

—La verdad es que para el culo que tiene, mejor que se le disimule un poco —Veneciano inclina un poco la cabeza. Por si no erais lo bastante inseguros.

—Niño, ya no sé cómo decirles que se muevan, que parados ahí estáticos no hay forma de ver las formas y la caída de la tela —protesta Egipto.

—¿Que nos movamos cómo? —pregunta Irlanda y Gales se sonroja con eso de que le falta culo.

—Alba, ¿te das vuelta por favor? —Bélgica le cierra un ojo.

—¡Tío, no, los verdes picaban! —protesta Escocia, haciéndolo igual—. Aun quiero un bloody Kilt —vez dosmilcuatrocientas que lo dice.

—Cazzo —Veneciano se pone de pie mostrándole a Irlanda la postura que tiene que poner.

—En realidad por mi parte un kilt no está mal... —asegura Bélgica riendo.

Irlanda se sonroja y la pone y Gales... Es que en su vida se ha puesto algo así de extremado.

—Galia se va a reír de mí —suspira el pobre novio.

—¿Veis? Ala, yo ya me puedo ir —Escocia tan contento.

—Anda que tienes una gracia —protesta Egipto con la postura de Irlanda.

—No, no, nono... ¡Vuelve! —ahí va Bélgica tras él.

—¡Pues mi novia no parece tan molesta con ello! —protesta Irlanda un poco, cruzándose de brazos, sonrojado.

—No se va a reír de ti, vas a gustarle un montón... —asegura Francia a Gales.

—No entiendo por qué la larva puede estar acostándose con Galia ahorrándose esto —protesta Escocia volviendo.

Veneciano le da una palmada al culo a Gales al pasar por su lado para ponerlo recto. Y sí que se pone RECTO, sonrojándose.

—Pues será que tu novia es idiota —suelta Egipto en respuesta a Irlanda.

—¡Oye! ¡No le llames idiota!

La faraona hace un gesto de desinterés y con eso, Irlanda la mira con menos gracia ahora.

—Bueno pues yo no sé quién sea tu novio pero tienes... ¡Un carácter putrefacto!

—Uy, mira como me afecta —ojos en blanco egipcios.

—Pues a mí tampoco me afecta tu opinión. ¡Estás bonita, pero nomas bonita! —Irlanda en la tragedia de perder a su ídolo sexual.

—Anda, ve a cambiarte —el gesto de ASCO.

Él hace los ojos en blanco, yendo de vuelta a cambiarse.

—A ver... —las manos indiscretas de Veneciano poniendo a Gales en postura.

El salto de Gales, Dios mío. Le mira porque... Es que una es que Galia lo toque así, pero a Veneciano no le conoce.

—Relájate, chico, que nadie te está haciendo nada —protesta Veneciano, igualmente arreglándole algo en el tiro. Gales pega otro salto.

—Pero qué... ¡Ugh! —se hace para atrás, en pánico. El latino se queda con las manos en alto, sin entender —. Cerca, demasiado cerca.

—¿Cerca de qué?

—D-De... Bueno... —vacila.

—En serio, no sabes lo mucho que te falta para que yo tenga interés en ti de ese modo, deberías ver a mi novio.

—No, no digo que lo-lo tengas. ¿Tu novio no es Germany?

—Sí —sonríe de ladito. El británico hace un poco los ojos en blanco pensando en lo soso y aburrido que es... Como Germania —. Pero, ¿entonces qué te pasa? ¿Cuánto hace que no te acuestas con Galia?

—¡E-Eso no tiene que ver! Es sólo que es incomodo que alguien esté invadiendo tu espacio vital así...

—¡Pero si ni siquiera te estoy tocando! —ojos en blanco.

—Pues yo soy sensible —aparta la mirada. Veneciano sonríe un poco de lado con eso. Gales se sonroja un poco porque es como... Un Roma al que no odia del todo, con esa mueca.

—Pues relájate, que aun puedo hacer que ellos vengan a ayudarme —sí, se refiere a Francia y Egipto. Gales traga saliva y hace todo menos relajarse. Carraspea —. Además, eres el novio.

El británico sonríe un poco con eso.

—No sonrías, eso significa que tú tienes que quedar perfecto.

—Está bien, está bien —sonríe aún más —. Tienes razón, que además tengo a la chica más guapa y más perfecta posible de novia, así que...

—Mmm... bueno, eso va a gustos —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Es muy bonita! Y no sólo de físico —asegura Gales al que se le está yendo la olla —. De hecho, ¿no crees que un traje menos extremado que este no le gustaría más?

—Mmmm... no, este año se llevan así.

—Pero es que esto es demasiado y además es incómodo —se mueve incomodo.

—Mira, si os vais a poner en plan hortera yo me niego.

—¡Cuál plan hortera si sólo he dicho que es incómodo! ¡Además llevamos horas aquí, horas!

—¡Francia! ¡Yo no puedo! —protesta el italiano cruzándose de brazos.

—Bloody hell, pero sí sólo he dicho... ¡Es que ya, hay que elegir algo! —le dice a Francia y a Veneciano y a todo el que le oiga.

—Y sólo estamos eligiendo algo para el domingo, ¿no? Ni siquiera es para la boda —recuerda Italia.

—Pues justamente, si sólo es algo para el domingo puede ser ya cualquier cosa.

—¡¿Lo ves!? —Veneciano lo señala para Francia, acusándole.

—Galles... ¿Te parece que esto es lo que quiere maman? ¿Qué te vistas con "cualquier cosa"?

—Grazie —asiente el italiano.

—Vas a verte ridículo con "cualquier cosa", si de por sí hay que hacer milagros para arreglarte —con la moda no te metas. Gales frunce el ceño —. Y ni me mires así que sabes que es verdad.

—Anda, ve a ponerte el otro —manda Veneciano.

Gales va arrastrando los pies y pensando además si de veras se verá tan mal... Es que además no sólo es el asunto de que sean horribles las horas pasadas ahí como lo son para España, sino que son horribles con ellos.

No los bajan de feos, sin culo, desgarbados. Un desastre en general.

Desde luego.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	16. Chapter 16

Es media noche y Francia ya está en su cama en su casa de París, desnudo, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Porque además, maldita sea, extraña un montón a Inglaterra. Y no porque duerman juntos siempre, sino porque cuando no lo hacen al menos hablan. En eso suena su teléfono.

Toma el teléfono de debajo de su almohada, que es donde lo ha dejado esperando esto y sonríe un poco porque... ¡Hombre, que ya era hora! Levanta las cejas al ver que es de un teléfono desconocido y contesta.

—Allô?

—I HATE YOU! —chilla en un susurro.

—Ugh... ¿Sigues con eso así? —sonríe igualmente—. Yo te extraño un montonazo. ¿Por qué no me hablas más y no me contestas, eh?

—Tu mother es un INFIERNO —se queja el británico con tono lastimero, haciendo sonreír a Francia.

—¿Tanto así? ¿Es peor que yo? —pregunta curioso—. Pero no me dirás que no te deja ni hablar por teléfono...

—¡No me deja! Este se lo he quitado a una camarera del palacio... no robado, me lo ha prestado.

—¿Cómo no te va a dejar? Pero, ¿por qué? De menos en las noches... Además ella sí puede hablar, le hemos hablado hace un rato.

—¡Es peor que Hitler! Austria lo sacó de ella.

—Como va a ser maman peor que Hitler, Angleterre... Pero si ella es buena y dulce y amable y suave... ¡Autriche no se le parece en lo absoluto!

—F-France... —le detiene de repente con cierto aire solemne, nervioso.

—Quoooi?

—¿Y si no vamos a la fiesta el domingo?

Francia parpadea.

—¿Cómo no vamos a ir? ¡Si es la fiesta de compromiso de mi madre! Pero... ¿A ti qué mosco te ha picado? ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla? —se preocupa al instante. El menor aprieta los ojos —. Vengaaaa, cuéntame... ¿De qué va la fiesta? Maman iba a contarme...

—V-Va de...

—¿Ajá? ¿Qué has tenido que hacer tú todo este tiempo?

—Me iré yo solo entonces. Iré a... algún lugar bonito. Lejos.

—No... ¡No! ¡Angleterre, tienes que venir conmigo! Te compré algo hoy y... Pero, ¿qué pasa, por qué no quieres venir?

—¿M-Me compraste algo?

—¡Pues claro! Un traje.

—Oh, but, France...

—Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? Me ha dicho maman que estabas muy nervioso...

—¡¿Cómo vas a darme un traje si no nos vamos a ver hasta el domingo?!

—Pues el domingo te lo doy y te cambias... ¿O quieres que te lo mande con alguien?

—¡No! ¡No pienso ir el domingo!

—¿Cómo no vas a ir el domingo? Tienes que acompañarme, eres mi marido.

—No!

—¿Pero por qué?

—¡Porque eres un idiota y te odio!

—Angleterre, ¡más te vale que estés ahí el domingo!

—Ugh! Te odio a ti y a tu madre y a mi hermano y a todos, pero sobre todo a ti.

—¡No me odies! ¡Yo te amo y te extraño! ¡Y yo no hice nada! ¡Intenté que fuera aquí!

—Ugh!

—Además es algo con la reina, ni digas que no, eso te gusta mucho a ti.

—Bollocks —protesta porque eso es cierto, haciendo reír al galo.

—Voy a decirle a maman que te deje hablar conmigo más regularmente... ¿Te parece? Que te molesta más y le digo que no lo haga...

—Nooo! ¡No le digas que te hablé!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me va a reñir…

—Cómo te va a reñir por hablar conmigo, mon amour... ¡Le diré que te echo mucho de menos!

—Please, France!

—Vale, vale, no le digo nada. ¡Pero es maman, no entiendo realmente por qué crees que puedes tener miedo alguno!

—De todos modos eso ahora no es importante.

—¿Qué es importante? ¿Qué... ropa traes puesta?

—No!

—Oh... —cierta decepción.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—No lo soy, je t'aime —susurra contra el teléfono y el inglés se queda sin aliento —. No me gusta mi día si no hablamos, y no duermo bien tampoco... Debiste venir hoy en la noche y volver mañana temprano.

—N-No puedo, ni siquiera puedo hablarte... Y si voy a por ti te llevaré y no volveremos hasta dentro de un mes.

—No me tientes Angleterre, que maman no me lo perdonaría. ¡Ni a ti!

—¡Igualmente!

—¿Al menos será bonito el domingo?

—NO! —grita.

—Shh! ¿Por qué no?

Inglaterra le cuelga con la pregunta, histérico.

—Noooon! —el grito desgarrador, vuelve a marcarle pero el conejito no responde.

El galo frunce el ceño porque además, quería sexo telefónico.

Francia y Roma llegan a la casa de la perdición luego de un día de compras, con más bolsas de las que pueden cargar. Antes de que se baje del coche... Roma le para un segundo, mirándole sonriente porque lo ha pasado muy bien. El menor le sonríe de vuelta.

—Mi niño... —suelta en una exhalación. Francia suspira y se ríe un poco.

—Mi papa.

—Es que... —se le humedece un poco los ojos y le acaricia la cara. El francés le sigue la caricia y Roma solloza —. Ya eres un adulto, mira qué mayor te has hecho...

Francia le pone la mano encima de la suya en su mejilla y eso ríe un poco, haciéndole un cariño.

—Estoy súper feliz y súper orgulloso de ti —agrega el romano, provocando lagrimas en el rubio también.

—¿Sí? Yo me siento pequeño a tu lado aún...

—Nos quedan muchos años qué compartir y muchas aventuras que vivir, ¿verdad? Aunque ya no vaya a poderte subir a lomos de mi caballo y cabalgar contigo rumbo a lo desconocido...

—Me subes igual a tu coche y vamos a lo desconocido. Cada vez que salimos es una aventura y siempre me enseñas cosas, aunque ya esté "viejo".

Roma le atrae del cuello y lo abraza, ahora ya llorando. El francés le acaricia la espalda y le aprieta contra sí, igual de lagrimoso.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada... no estoy llorando... —pues menos mal. Igual se deja.

—Eres el mejor papá del mundo. El mejor. ¡Me hiciste muchísima falta cuando no estabas!

—Lo siento... lo siento, mi vida, lo siento, te quiero muchísimo.

—¡Yo también te quiero muchísimo, papa, muchísimo! Y me hace mucha ilusión que estés aquí y poder ir de compras y hacer cosas como esta.

El moreno le mira con los ojos completamente empañados, las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y la nariz un poco saturada pero una sonrisa muy grande.

—Gracias, gracias por venir conmigo y encontrar tiempo para mí aunque ya seas mayor y tengas una vida propia.

—¡Ay, papa! Si es como un sueño que estés aquí y pueda yo venir contigo así, siendo un adulto —es drama. Roma vueeeelve abrazarle.

—Mañana vas a estar radiante, más guapo que nadie y vamos a pasarlo muy bien, ¿sí?

—No, tú vas a estar más guapo. Y vamos a pasarlo MUY bien.

—No, no voy a estarlo —niega y se ríe.

—Claro que sí, si les gustas muchísimo a todos. Yo... A mí ya me conocen y ya saben que estoy con Angleterre... Pero tú eres el dueño erótico de todos.

—¡No le lleves la contaría en esto a tu padre que aun sabe de algunas cosas! —le riñe, haciendo reír al menor.

—Tú eres el que me ha llamado viejo hace un rato —sonríe y le pega la risa al mayor, así que tiene que limpiarse un poco los mocos. Francia saca su pañuelo de seda del bolsillo y se lo extiende, acariciándole la mejilla, sonriendo.

—¿Me prometes una última cosa hoy, antes de ir con tus hermanos? —pide mientras se suena.

Francia asiente, mirándole con curiosidad.

—Prométeme que si salís luego, vais a volver a casa a dormir y mañana dejarás que te bañe y te arregle el pelo como cuando eras pequeño —tan ilusionado. El rubio le mira y se humedece los labios, sonríe.

—Bañarme noooon.

—Andaaaaa no empieceeees —se ríe.

—¡Pero es que no quiero bañooo, me bañé ayer!

El romano se ríe más y le acaricia la cara, sonriéndole con ternura porque mira que mono eeees, es su niño pequeñoooo y ya no es pequeñoooo. Pequeño que está haciendo morritos, por cierto.

—¿Qué me das si me baño?

—Mmm... ¿Qué quieres?

—Que me prometas que vas a estar contento y a bailar mucho con Germania.

—Desde luego que sí.

—Y que no vas a ponerte triste ni un segundo.

—Vale... —asiente, aunque ya se le humedecen los ojos de nuevo.

—¡Eh! —le riñe un poco abrazándole con fuerza.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada... aunque es posible que llore un poquito mañana, pero no me riñas.

—No quiero que lloreees, aunque entiendo que... Tengas que hacerlo pero noooo, papaaaa.

—Vamos a bajar —Roma le sonríe y le besa en la frente. Francia le da un besito rápido en los labios, haciéndolo sonreír.

—¡Anda! Vamos que quiero cambiarme con lo que compré para hoy antes de que lleguen mis hermanos.

—Vamos, vamos —abre la puerta bajándose del coche, sonriendo de nuevo.

Francia se baja y toma algunas de las bolsas abrazando a su padre, que seguro lleva las otras miles. Le abraza de camino a la casa. Y ahí va él que le aprieeeeta y se ríe y también va a cambiarse con lo que se ha comprado.

Y entonces es que llegan Romano y España y Vati, con Veneciano, que han venido todos juntos y Prusia. La comitiva de cuarenta y cinco personas. Romano es quien carga a Vaticano... Y España da saltitos emocionado, mientras Veneciano le hace carantoñas a la niña y Prusia toca el timbre.

Francia y Roma están en la cocina, terminando las últimas cosas de la comida. Así que Roma es quien les abre y mientras le saluda a todos en la puerta, el primero en salir corriendo y abalanzarse sobre Francia como si fuera su gemelo perdido al que hubieran arrancado de sus brazos en su más tierna infancia es España.

El galo se ríe un poco y le abraza de vuelta tan contento, con esa sensación de que le hacía falta la mitad de sí mismo y ahora la tiene.

—Uaaaaaah! ¡¿Cómo estáaaaaaaas?! —saluda el español a voces.

—¡Bieeeen, estoy bieeeeen! ¡¿Tú cómo estáaaaaas?! —se ríe el francés. España se ríe también de la forma en que el galo le imita —. ¡Siento que hace siglos no te veo!

—Hace siglos que no me ves, menos mal de tu madre que me invita a las cosas que si es por ti...

—Si es por mí, nada... ¡¿Tú dónde has estado?! Cuidando a la niña nada más.

—Sí, pobrecita, ha estado enfermita.

—¿Ves? ¡Eres tú el ocupado con tu niña! ¿Cómo sigue?

—Ay, no, pobre, con lo mal que lo ha pasado, pero ya está bien, ¡la hemos traído y todo!

—¡Ah! Menos mal, justo me contaba papa que lo estaban pensando... Qué bueno que viene que creo que papa se distraerá con ella.

—¿Que lo estábamos pensando?

—Si traerla o no si no estaba bien.

—Ah, sí, pero bueno, todos van a estar mañana en Londres así que... además, ¡cómo va a perdérselo! —medio sarcástico, medio emocionado. Francia se ríe.

—¿Has hablado con papa?

—¿De qué?

—De él. ¿Cómo le oyes?

—Bien... ¿Por?

—Pues como que por... Maman!

—Ah... aaaah no, es que de eso no he hablado con él últimamente.

Francia parpadea porque ahora no está seguro de que sepa de qué es la comida de su madre.

—¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre del evento de mañana?

—Ah... Ah, sí, ehm... ese asunto de la reina o lo que sea —le resta importancia, nerviosito. Francia aprieta los ojos porque... Hasta España sabe cosas.

—¿Sabes qué celebra con Galles?

—Sí, sí, pero no importa.

—¿Por?

—Ehm... no, por...

—¿Por qué no queremos que importe? —frunce un poco el ceño y el español suspira, derrotado.

—Porque es mejor que piense en otras cosas —se mete las manos en el pantalón.

—En eso estoy del todo de acuerdo —sonríe, asintiendo. Cuando nota que sonríe, España sonríe también —. Está muy sensible, hay que mantenerle animado.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque está sensible y muy tierno. A la primera se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Pero te ha dicho algo?

—No mucho sobre eso, sólo que no van a dejar de quererme aunque no estén juntos.

—Pues ya está, hombre —es que no está muy interesado, de repente entra Prusia y raramente se echa a los brazos de Francia efusivamente también.

Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe hacia Prusia, positivamente sorprendido.

—¡Tío! —da unos saltitos.

—Prusse!

—¡¿Qué tal?!

—¿Bien y tú? ¡¿Cómo estás, mon amour?! ¡Te extrañaba!

—Muy contento y emocionado. ¿No estás emocionado? —la verdad es que sí lo está aunque parezca seco, porque ya le ha soltado.

—¿Emocionado? ¿Por?

—¡Por la cena de hoy todos juntos! —exclama el español, metiéndole un codazo al alemán.

—Hmmmm... —el rubio no cree que sea sólo por eso pero bueh…

—¡Vamos a servir vino y cerveza! —exclama Prusia.

—Venga, vamos a servirlo —asiente Francia, abrazándole otra vez.

Prusia grita tan feliz, levantando un brazo mientras llegan los cuatro italianos. Cielos, cuatro italianos…

—¿Qué dicen? —pregunta Romano al oír tanto grito.

—Nada, sólo hablamos —España le sonríe. Romano de sonroja un poco y se acerca a Francia para saludarle. Veneciano también, sonriendo mucho.

—¿Cómo están los dos? —los saluda el galo.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú? —tan sonriente el italiano del norte.

Prusia empieza a repartir vino como loco.

—Aquí en el universo del secretísimo que no me entero de nada —se ríe el francés.

—Ah, es que Galia nos llamó para contarnos lo que pasaba, ¿no te lo ha contado?

—No, ni ella ni Angleterre ni nadie, creo que a estas alturas ya será tanta sorpresa para mí como para Galles, ya he llegado tan lejos sin saber que ahora no quiero oírlo —ya, claro, te MUERES DE GANAS de saberlo.

—¡Ah! Eso es divertido... ¿Qué te imaginas? —le pregunta España.

—Es que no tengo ni idea, porque nada me parece que tenga mucha lógica. Algo con la reina pero como que hay mucha gente emocionada para ser algo normal con esa viejecita.

—Ah, no tan emocionados... —responde Prusia intentando quitarle importancia.

—Todos sonríen raro y parecen muy contentos. Yo sólo espero que el atuendo que llevo esté bien —Francia se ríe.

—¡Anda, sí tienes que imaginarte algo!

—Me imagino... Es que además, algo que le guste a Galles.

—¡Es que tendríamos que decírselo! —exclama Veneciano.

—Va, ven conmigo que te lo cuento —pide España y le toma de los hombros.

Francia se ríe y se levanta, siguiéndolo a la cocina. Así que España y él vuelven de la cocina con la comida que ha ayudado a emplatar mientras le contaba. El galo sonríe porque al fin ya le contaron.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta Prusia cuando sale. Francia se ríe un poco.

—¡Al menos ya lo sé!

—Sic, no sé por qué no te lo ha contado tu madre —responde Roma.

—¡Yo tampoco! Y tanto asunto...

—¡Qué importa eso ahora, esto huele muy bien! —asegura Veneciano.

—¿Verdad? Me ha salido de rechupete —bromea España.

—¿A ti? Hombre... ¡Si has venido sólo a echarle sal! —protesta Francia dándole igual un beso en la mejilla —. Vamos a sentarnos. Prusse... Tú propones el brindis.

—¡Venga! —Prusia se pone de pie y levanta su vaso de cerveza mientras España se ríe. Los demás levantan la copa también —. Por esta cena... por la comida de mañana y... ¿Por los novios?

—Por la novia —apunta Francia riendo.

Mientras el resto brindan igual en un montón de gritos latinos que no se entienden. Francia le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a su padre una vez termina de brindar, que le mira de reojo... y lo abraza.

—Creo que es momento de que papa nos cuente historias vergonzosas de los italianos cuando eran pequeños —asegura Francia sonriendo y dejándose abrazar.

—Non, creo que es hora de que me contéis vosotros historias guarras de vuestras parejas.

Romano se sonroja de golpe

—Empieza Prussia o mi fratello —sentencia.

—¡Pero qué morro tienes! —protesta Prusia.

—Nah, que empiece Francia —responde España.

—¿Yo? Por favor, nadie requiere historias guarras mías, ya las han visto todos o vivido...

—¡Las de Angliterra no!

—Pero como no, si la mitad de ustedes nos ha encontrado en algún sitio. Pero no se apuren, puedo contarles la más reciente... —Francia, la has contado tres veces ya.

—La del parking del súper no, que ya la sé —responde Roma.

—¡Vale, vale, les cuento otra! —Francia se ríe —, veamos... ¿De qué tipo de historia sexual quieren?

—¡Una que no sepamos nadie! —pide España.

—Uff... Una que no sepan... —se muerde el labio —. ¡Bueno, vale, ya sé!

La mayoría sonríen y le miran con curiosidad.

—Les voy a contar una con la reina. Bueno no directamente CON la reina.

—Espera... ¿esa no la sé? —protesta España riendo que esperaba un poco un "no hay ninguna que no sepas".

—¡Oh! ¿La sabes? Buff... ¡Es que no me extraña! —se ríe —. Tendría que ser una... Muy de cualquier día así como "el día que nos tomaron fotos desde un helicóptero"... ¿Esa se la saben?

—Esto sería más divertido si no fuerais tan desvergonzados todos —protesta Prusia.

—Pon entonces el ejemplo de alguien menos desvergonzado contándonos una historia —pide Francia.

—Nein! ¡Esto va de ti! —el albino se vuelve rojo, haciendo reír al francés.

—Las mejores y más guarras conmigo son cuando nos han encontrado... Como esta que les digo de la reina. Estaba Angleterre intentando sustraer un preciado objeto de la recámara de la reina, sólo para demostrarme que yo no tenía razón...

—¡Ha! Qué típico —protesta España.

—Es que todo te va a parecer súper típico, mon amour. Desde luego que yo quería tirármelo en la cama de la reina.

—Me refería a lo de que estuviera robando.

—¿Y te lo tiraste en la cama de la reina? —pregunta Veneciano.

—Ya, ya... Calla —hace los ojos en blanco a España y mira a Veneciano —. Non, no del todo. Es decir estábamos a la mitad...

—¿Os pilló ella? —pregunta Prusia.

—Igual ni debía enterarse con lo borracha que va siempre —asegura España cruzándose de brazos. Francia se ríe.

—¿Y qué hizo ella? La mayoría de Césares si me encontraban en esas se unían —explica Roma.

—Creo que sí iba borracha esta vez porque en el último segundo rodamos hacia el otro lado de su cama y nos caímos al suelo. Papa, por el amor de dios, no me hagas pensar en tener sexo con ella... —Francia aprieta los ojos y se ríe.

El romano levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—Bah, entonces no tiene tanta gracia —protesta Romano, mas el francés le detiene con un gesto de la mano.

—Terminamos teniendo sexo DEBAJO de la cama de la reina, con ella durmiendo encima..

—¡Ala! Ni te creo, con los gritos que pega —no, el que grita es Suiza, Prusia... céntrate.

—Te propongo esto, mañana, justo antes de que aparezca la reina y tenga que hablar el con ella, se lo recuerdo y le ves la cara.

—Mmm... —Prusia tuerce un poco el morro, no muy convencido.

—¡¿Por qué me inventaría tener sexo abajo de la cama de la reina?! —protesta Francia —. ¡Anda, a ver cuenta tú una!

—¿El piano cuenta?

—¡Una que no sepamos!

—Es que Ungarn y yo somos muy ordenados —se ríe el germano.

—Y mentirosos —asegura Romano, mirándole —. No te creo que no hagan guarradas. Fratello... ¿Es verdad que son así de aburridos?

—Bueno, lo ha hecho en todos los cuartos de la casa, pero la verdad es que Germania y yo también.

—Pero tú eres tú, mon amour —asegura Francia.

—En realidad su atractivo tiene más que ver con que le encerremos desnudo en el garaje con il signiore o que le haga yo una felación a Germania mientras él está sentado del otro lado del escritorio y no se entera de nada.

—WAAS?

Francia se ríe y Romano arruga la nariz, sonrojándose un poco y pensando por un momento en él hacerle una felación a Prusia mientras Hungría está al otro lado sin enterarse...

—Y no sólo una vez —Italia se encoge de hombros mientras Prusia le mira incrédulo —. Y quisiera hacérselo a Germania con il signiore ahí en vez de ti, pero no tiene tanta gracia porque sé que me oiría —sigue Veneciano, dándole a Prusia un par de ideas... de ideas. Para pasar alguna noche de soledad.

—Quizás podrías decirle a Hongrie que te lo hiciera a ti mientras hablas con Allemagne, estoy seguro de que él no se enteraría... —propone el galo.

—Ah, seguro que no —Veneciano asiente.

Y Prusia se sonroja aun más.

—Pero eso nos deja entonces con que Prussia no tiene ninguna historia guarra decente más allá del piano —puntualiza Romano.

—¿Y por qué no cuentas una tú, listo? —le reta el alemán.

—¿Yo? —se sonroja, alarmado.

—Ja, tú... o mejor, que la cuente Spanien...

—¡Eras tú el-el que estaba contando! ¡No! ¡No cuentes NADA!

—Entonces cuéntala tú. Y no nos salgas con que no tienen historias guarras que ustedes deben tener millones —asegura Francia.

—Eh... bueno, la cosa es que... —empieza España, sonrojándose un poco. Se sonroja aun más cuando nota a Romano con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándole.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¿Qué vas a contar? —protesta Romano en un susurro.

—Es que todos están contando...

—¡¿Y qué vas a contar?! —pregunta Romano, histérico aunque aún no le ha tapado la boca.

—Pues... no lo sé, puedes contar tú si quieres o puedo contar una con alguien que no seas tú.

¡Lo que ha dichoooooo! Veneciano levanta las cejas con eso SIN PODERSELO CREER. Las cejas de Romano igualitas que las de Veneciano, y la mirada FULMINANTE a España.

—O sea, me refiero a Austria, hace mil años, para no incomodarte... No que pueda contar yo mucho más que eso en realidad.

—Vale, vale. Cuenta una historia con Austria. Venga, quiero oírte contar una historia guarra con Austria —Romano se cruza de brazos

—No, no... —el ibérico aprieta los ojos —. Prefiero no hacerlo. Todas son muy aburridas.

—Tú has dicho que ibas, de todas las historias que tienes, a contar una con él. Anda, cuéntala.

—¡Pero por ti! —se pasa una mano por la cara. Es que los niveles de indignación SUBEN —. Para que tú no te... para... ¡No avergonzarte y que no te sientas mal!

Veneciano niega con la cabeza, sentenciando a España.

—Claro, y escuchar tus guarrerías con Austria seguro que me hace sentir bien.

—Sólo ha sido una propuesta —ojos en blanco.

—Chicoooos, vengaaa —pide Roma intentando poner paz.

—No, papà —y creo que es la primera vez que Romano le llama así sólo porque está enfadado y no se ha enterado—, es que, ¿teniendo cientos y miles de historias conmigo propone esto?

—¡Porque me has dicho que no cuente ninguna!

—¡¿Y desde cuándo me haces caso?!

Roma se queda clavado en el "papá" y empiezan a humedecérsele los ojos otra vez.

—¿Qué? ¡Siempre!

—¡Eres un completo idiota! —protesta Romano que, sí, esperaba que contaras tú una historia picante que les ganara a todos.

—Invitamos a Helena a casa y nos la tiramos. Los dos. A la vez. —suelta España.

La oleada de cejas al cielo. Y de repente, en mitad del silencio...

—Mi niño me ha llamado Papá... —se levanta a abrazar a Romano, llorando.

Romano, que la verdad estaba medio sonriendo un poquito con esa declaración de España, habiéndole perdonado del todo, se queda congelado con Roma, que balbucea y lloriquea abrazándole.

—Che cosa? ¿Qué haces? —Romano se queda un poco tieso unos segundos, sin saber bien qué hacer, sonrojándose. Termina por empujarle un poco.

Pero Roma no le deja del todo, diciéndole lo mucho que le quiere.

—Ugh! ¡Yo te odio, no me agradas nada nadita! —protesta Romano.

No importa, no le suelta y de hecho llega un momento que se da cuenta de que están ahí también España y Francia y Veneciano y... acaban siendo absorbidos al abrazo quién sabe cómo. Incluso Prusia es absorbido.

Romano termina por ceder un poquito porque no le queda de otra... Y si ya están todos los demás a su alrededor... Pues termina hundiendo la nariz en su cuello y pensando que... Es más calentito España.

Porque todos están ahí y son súper mayores y eran tan pequeñitos y buaaaaah. Romano acaba por separarse un poquito y darle un besito suave en los labios mientras todos se espachurran unos con otros. Corazones para todos.

¡Cállense! ¡No pongan corazoncitos!

Pues es que...

¡No, él sólo lo confundió con España!

Nah, no es verdad y es muy bonito.

¡No, Roma, no es bonitoooo! Eres un tonto y... ¡No le das un buen beso! Y solo por eso te odia.

Y es que... ya, olvidaos de que os cuente nada, porque es un desastre de mocos. Ugh. Vale, así no quiere nadie ningún beso de mocos.

¿Ves? Ya sabía yo...

Francia sigue muy agobiado por su papá, aunque el resto no lo estén tanto. Y es que creo que no sé si van a llegar muy lejos hoy con esa actitud de dramas de Roma. ¡Se supone que deberías contarles una historia!

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	17. Chapter 17

A la mañana siguiente Francia está entrando al baño, para nada convencido con esto de bañarse. Mientras Roma, ya desnudo ha preparado EL JACUZZI con tooodo bombas de jabón de espuma, sales perfumadas relajantes flores, velas... y yo qué coño sé. Parece un balneario.

Francia se revuelve porque aún con todas esas pompas y perfumes y aceites... Realmente se pregunta si no puede acompañarle sentado junto en un banquito.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí estás! —se acerca a abrazarle y levantarle si es necesario.

—Oye, ¿Y si mejor... te acompaño nada más?

—Non! —le toma de debajo de las corvas de las rodillas y le alza como princesa, yendo a meterse.

—Nooooo, papaaaaa —es que parece gato en el agua. El mayor se ríe, apretándole contra sí e igual bajando hasta sumergirle, dejando fuera la cabeza —. Ugh —protesta, apretándole contra sí y relajándose un poquito en cuanto está adentro.

—Venga, venga, si lo más duro ya pasó, mira que calentita está y que bien huele.

—Sí que huele bien, pero...

—Shhh —toma una esponja y con él sentado aun en su falda empieza a lavarle con cariño—. Venga, si esto es muy agradable y relajante —beeeso para que se calme más.

—No, no es, no sé por qué les gusta tanto —cierra los ojos y se relaja más porque este es el tipo de cosas que suele hacer Inglaterra y funciona. Suspira.

—A mí me relaja muchísimo, alguien masajeándome el pelo y la cabeza... podría sacarme TODOS los secretos de todo.

—A ver ven acá a que te masajee la cabeza... —bromea el menor. Roma se ríe e igual se deja.

—Tú ya sabes todos mis secretos y debilidades.

—No del todo... Siempre te haces el fuerte con nosotros.

—A veces sí —confiesa con un suspiro.

—Yo lo sé... Tratas de ser sólo papa y que nunca veamos qué te afecta nada, pero yo te conozco bien...

—Es sólo para no preocuparos por tonterías.

—Nunca es una tontería... No tienes por qué pasar las cosas solo.

—No lo hago, de verdad confío en vosotros y cada vez que me doy cuenta de lo mayores que sois ya, lo hago más —le sonríe con ternura y el galo le da un beso en la frente.

—¿Estás listo para hoy?

—Non —se le humedecen de nuevo los ojos y lo aprieta. Francia se humedece los labios —. ¿Y tú?

—Mis hermanos no están tan... No digo que no les importe, pero creo que no miden lo que es todo esto —confiesa.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que no... No... Creo que te ves muy bien. Muy bien y muy fuerte y, no que no te importe porque todos lo saben, pero parece que sólo yo sé qué significa esto de maman...

Roma le mira y es que se le enternece un poco la mirada.

—Franciae... no quiero pensar en eso hoy.

—Ya sé, ya sé... Sólo quería decirte que, si nadie, ni Espagne están realmente preocupados por ti es porque te ves bien y fuerte e ir hoy así es justo como creo que debes ir...

—Gracias —sonríe.

—No sé si estoy listo yo para hoy, esto también es raro. Galles con maman —saca la lengua y pone cara de asco.

—¿Quieres saber mi opinión? Estás perfectamente listo para hoy. Recuérdalo más adelante.

—¿Tú crees? —le sonríe y... Desvía un poquito la mirada dejando de sonreír un poco—. ¿Te digo algo feo?

—Sic —deja de sonreír tanto.

—Creo que a veces soy... Un poco malo.

—¿Con quién? —aprovecha este momento en que está un poco distraído para echarle un poco de agua en el pelo sin que le caiga a la cara y lavárselo.

—En general... —no nota lo que hace, porque le está contando un secreto—. Esta vez... con maman.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no... No... Me... —vacila—. No quiero ir, en parte hoy, porque... Yo...

—Ajá... —le masajea con cuidado dejándole hablar.

—Es que maman va a hacer la fiesta que... Debería ser mía. Ya lo hizo Autriche el año pasado y ahora maman, en London... Y... —aprieta los ojos. El romano suspira.

—Aun puedes bailar con Ingliterrae todo el día, ¿verdad?

—Me dijo que quizás se iría de la fiesta... —dice con voz afectada y el mayor levanta las cejas.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, pero imagina que de verdad no estuviera.

—Sí va a estar, si es él que ha organizado todo lo de la reina que quería tu madre.

—Pero él luego sí se va —susurra en secreto y se le recarga encima.

—Seguro podrás hacer que te lleve con él.

—¿No crees que sea horrible por envidiar a maman? —sonríe un poquito. Roma le sonríe y le guiña un ojo, haciendo sonrojar al menor, que suspira —. ¿Vamos afuera ya?

—Tu madre te quiere más que a nadie en el mundo y de un modo muy especial en el que no va a querer nunca a nadie más, no lo olvides. Si estás triste... lo sabrá.

—Sí que quiere a Autriche así —protesta chibi!Francia por lo visto—. Pero no quiero estar triste y que lo note, no quiero que se ponga ella triste por mi culpa.

—No quiere a Austriae así, le quiere muy parecido, pero si algo te aflige a ti, ni él ni nadie puede ocupar tu lugar.

—Ya, ya lo sé. Es tonto esto... —confiesa riendo un poco, más sonrojado. Le hace un cariño en la cara—. Soy muy egoísta, quiero ser siempre el más querido por todos y eso no se puede.

—Lo eres, lo eres mucho más de lo que crees —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se ríe porque sabe que no es tan así, pero ha aprendido a que no le importe tanto.

—¡Venga! ¡Venga! ¡Basta de estar triste hoy! —dice tanto para Francia como para él mismo. Este se ríe un poco más.

—Oui —le toma las manos y le mira a los ojos —. Estos fueron los únicos minutos de tristeza del día, ¿vale?

El romano asiente y se le humedecen los ojos otra vez o a lo mejor los tiene mojados del agua igual, le abraza.

—Si en algún momento te veo triste hoy, voy a ir a darte la lata hasta que sonrías otra vez, ¿vale?

—No voy a estar triste hoy.

—¡Es un trato!

—Te lo prometo —se limpia la cara.

xoOXOox

Francia le da un besito en los labios a su papa al bajarse del coche de este, junto a España y Prusia, porque Romano Veneciano y Vati han ido en el otro coche. Mira Buckingham y le da vueltas al anillo en su dedo pensando que todo se ve muy bonito.

Prusia, muy proactivamente se ofrece voluntario a ir a avisar que ya han llegado (y a ver si puede vomitar donde nadie le vea, no que haya pasado un poco de miedo porque él es awesome.)

España decide acompañarle, corriendo de todos modos después de mirar a Francia de un modo especial una última vez y darle un buen abrazo. Y beso. Y magreo de culo. Y asegurarle que está muy guapo. Y a este paso no va a ir con Prusia...

¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya se va!

Francia levanta una ceja y se ríe un poco, arreglándole el cuello y la camisa antes de que se vaya. Puede que encuentre a Prusia una vez ya venga de vuelta. Roma entra con Francia y le detiene arreglándole un mechoncito de pelo, la corbata… El galo se la arregla a él también, ya que estamos.

De repente se oye un REVUELO dentro de todo el palacio y Galia es quien sale a buscarles. Tan bonita ella con su vestido azul celeste que parece un poco Elsa en Frozen. Let it goooo, let It gooo.

Francia le sonríe, apretando la mano a su padre y pensando que si fuera él y su madre tan bonita como se ve hoy con ese vestido fuera quien le dejara, estaría llorando en un rincón en este momento. Pero su padre era siempre el más fuerte.

En realidad, a su padre se le humedecen los ojos OTRA VEZ cuando ella se les acerca y le sonríe a Francia.

—Vamos a estar bien hoy, papa... —asegura Francia en un susurrito.

—Mon chou! —exclama ella y... también se le humedecen los ojos, abrazando a su retoño. Francia mira a su padre de reojo y cierra los ojos, abrazándola.

—Mamaaaan —sonríe un poquito.

—Eres tan... Eres el... Eres... te quiero tanto tanto mi vida...

—Yo también te quiero... Pero estoy bien. Papa también está bien —le susurra al oído sólo para que ella le oiga. Galia le da un beso en la mejilla y le suelta, viendo que no le haya arrugado demasiado el traje —. Ehhm... ¿Y Galles?

—Está dentro, ahora vamos —responde y se gira a Roma—. Rome...

—Princesa... —él le sonríe un poco nostálgicamente y la toma de las manos —. ¿Puedo?

Francia traga saliva porque... Es casi como si mamá y papá se fueran a tomar las manos por última vez. Se le humedecen un poquito los ojos con el "princesa" de su padre.

—Rome! —protesta un poco sonriendo y sonrojándose otro poco... y él la toma de la cintura y le da un beso. Uno de verdad, de película.

A Francia se le humedecen más los ojos mirándoleeeees. Al cabo de un poquito, se separan riendo un poco, aunque a Roma se le escapa una lágrima.

—Deberían acostarse una última vez —Francia, esas ideas.

—Hoy no, mon amour, me lo prometiste —pide ella secándosela, sin hacerle mucho caso a Francia.

—Ya, ya, estoy bien, estoy bien... sólo es la emoción —Roma se recompone a sí mismo.

Galia suspira un poco. Francia les mira a uno, y luego al otro, y saca su teléfono a ver si Inglaterra... Le ha escrito o algo. (No, su teléfono lo tiene Galia, creo... no lo sé, tal vez se ha roto.)

—¿Vamos a entrar? —pregunta tomando al francés de un brazo. Roma asiente y le toma del otro.

—Ehm... Maman. ¿Podrías decirme por qué Angleterre está así como encerrado en Guantánamo? —pregunta Francia... Sin saber en qué momento ha perdido su teléfono.

—Shh —ella pide silencio mientras les guía a las puertas donde se toman un segundo con cierto aire solemne. Roma se recompone un poco y vuelve a arreglarse el pelo y la ropa, carraspeando.

Francia se calla y por última vez se pregunta dónde demonios están todos, Gales incluido, y... Es que esto es DEMASIADO raro, tan raro que empieza a ponerse nervioso.

De repente, poco a poco las puertas del gran salón de las ceremonias de Buckingham empiezan a abrirse y lo primero que cruza por ellas es las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial y un montón de luz en contraste con la iluminación del pasillo. Un poco más sutil es la siguiente pista, siendo el aroma de las rosas que hay decorando tooooda la sala.

—M-Maman... —susurra y traga saliva y... E-es que... Hasta le tartamudea el cerebro. Mira a su padre de reojo.

Cuando los ojos se le acostumbran a la luz, puede darse cuenta de donde están todos, sentados dentro esperándoles a ambos lados de un largo pasillo, cuyo otro lado hay algunas personas de pie. Y, su padre. Es que le había hasta bañado él y peinado y... ¡¿Qué coño estaba pasando?!

Se distingue a Prusia y España que agitan las manos hacia ellos desde el lado izquierdo, Seychelles y Canadá están de pie, al fondo y en el lado derecho se ve a Germania con Britania... y al centro, frente Canadá y Seychelles, América se encarga de mantener a Inglaterra de pie, quieto y respirando. Que la verdad... es una ardua tarea porque está al borde del colapso.

Y no dudo que se colapse justo cuando abren las puertas...

El francés se queda sin aire, sin... Es que se le doblan las rodillas. Se detiene. Punto. Un segundo por favor. Uno. Porque a él no le llegó este memo a tiempo. Es decir, él venía a la fiesta de compromiso de su madre y esto no... ¡No estaba en el guión! Y justo le había dicho a su padre en la mañana de la manera más inocente que le tenía envidia a su madre porque... Pero... ¡E-Es que!

—Estás bien, mon chou? —pregunta Galia mirándole de reojo, mientras Roma le sostiene del brazo con fuerza.

—Non —lo que no quiere decir nada más que eso. ¡Porque Inglaterra está al otro lado de ese pasillo y ahora hace todo maldito sentido! Pero como puede haber sido tan idiota de no enterarse que viene a su propia... —. Oui.

—Vamos mi vida, hay que ir con ellos —asegura Roma y le da un beso en la mejilla

Y es que Inglaterra... no estoy segura que no se haya hecho bolita dentro de la chaqueta de América, porque esta HISTÉRICO y LE ODIA Y ÉL NO QUERÍA ESTO Y PORQUECOÑONOANDANQUÉHACENAHÍPARADOS!

—M-Mon dieu... Y-Yo... Maman! —protesta un poquito en secreto, empezando a caminar de nuevo.

—Te prometí que yo te organizaría esta fiesta para ti, no podía casarme yo sin haberlo hecho —se excusa ella.

Es que querría llorar y abrazarla histérico y reírse y darle muchos besos y... ¡Dios mío! Y lo único que puede contestar a eso es una sonrisa, una absoluta sonrisa.

¡Inglaterra quiere morirse MORIRSE le va el corazón a mil porque ahora están viniendo! ¡PORQUEESTÁNVINIENDO! Tiene que escaparse. Eso es, tal vez pueda distraer un poco a América y hacer un truco con las bolas de humo. Nadie le había quitado las bolas de humo de las desapariciones porque ya le habían quitado el teléfono, la ropa y la dignidad, así que habría mordido a cualquiera que le quitara la bolas de humo.

Las aprieta en una mano, hundiendo más la cara en América.

O tal vez podía quedarse a vivir aquí, dentro de la chaqueta de América. No pasaría hambre, al americano siempre le estaba cayendo comida de la boca y de todos modos parecía un lugar cómodo y calentito. Sí, tal vez nunca tenía que volver a salir de ahí ni mirar a NADIE a la cara. NUNCA.

Y es que Inglaterra estaba ahí. ¡Y estaban todos! Tan contentos todos, les mira, a todos a su alrededor, ¡todos sabían e Inglaterra estaba ahí y ahora sabía por qué estaba encerrado en Guantánamo! Era tan... ¡Obvio y NO SE LE HABÍA OCURRIDO! ¡Porque era la fiesta que le envidiaba a su madre! ¡E Inglaterra estaba ahí hecho bolita!

Empieza a sonreír más aún, a todos los que ve. Y se le llenan los ojitos de lagrimas pero sonríe, muchísimo. Y creo que ya no pisa el suelo sino flota. De hecho, Roma está llorando ya ooooootra vez a su lado. Canadá y Seychelles miran a Francia y a Inglaterra respectivamente, tan contentos, agitan las manos hacia Francia para saludarle y dan saltitos porque esto es súper emocionante.

Y por eso Inglaterra quería huir. Y por eso a España no le importaba su madre y su padre y Gales. ¡Y sus NIÑOS ESTABAN AHÍ! Quería comérselos a todos a besos. Les sonríe de vuelta con los ojos cada vez más húmedos de la alegría.

Prusia está haciendo literalmente un millón de fotografías desde donde está.

Es que si pudiera poner pausa, iría a abrazarle a cada uno y a darle un beso y... Ahora entendía que su padre estuviera así con él, y emocionado y... ¡Dios mío, su madre lo que había hecho! Sí y lo que tuviste ayer fue una especie de despedida de soltero.

—Ay maman... —susurra y le tiembla la voz, sonriendo aún como el estúpido sorprendido que es.

—Je t'aime, ma vie —asegura ella que también está, ya llorando.

El francés le aprieta a ambos su brazo.

¡¿Y de que largo es ese pasillo?!

Ya, porque Inglaterra se ha montado ya una casita bastante confortable dentro de la chaqueta, tiene en ese bolsillo el dormitorio, detrás del botón está la cocina y en el ala izquierda pondrá la biblioteca, con un pequeño rincón de lectura junto a la cremallera. Y aún está pensando donde hacer caca, pero ya lo arreglará.

Al fin, se detienen a sólo unos pasos de ellos y Francia tiene que agacharse un poco hacia sus manos para limpiarse los ojos.

España es el primero en volveeeeer a abrazarle con toda la emoción. Mientras Roma y Galia se separan un poco yendo atrás, como Germania y Britania están del lado de Inglaterra. Es que se le salen las lagrimas con España, temblando en sus brazos.

—D-Dieu...

—¡Te quieroooo! —salta un poco.

—¿No estoy soñando, verdad? —le pregunta muy, pero MUY en serio al oído.

—Nooo tonto, ahora verás —beso rápido y se separa mirando a Seychelles y Canadá que ya están preparados con los micrófonos.

Francia se separa limpiándose los ojos y es que... Mira a sus niños, pero... Necesita a Inglaterra. En su mano. América, ¿podrías hacernos el favor de echarle del campamento que ha hecho en tu chaqueta, merci? Y América empuja un poco a Inglaterra hacia Francia.

—Welcome everybody! —exclama Seychelles por el micrófono. levantando una mano.

—Bienvenue a tous! —Exclama Canadá a continuación.

Inglaterra se mantiene reacio a salir de ahí dentro.

—Muchas gracias por venir y esperemos que lo paséis muy bien con nosotros acompañando a France y England en esta ceremonia tan especial.

Francia se limpia los ojos y es Britania la que va a sacarle de ahí. Gracias mamá.

—¡Seychelles, o lo dices o te arranco la cabeza! —grita de repente Inglaterra.

El galo levanta las cejas y se acerca directamente a Inglaterra, extrayéndole él de ahí.

—Ehm... q-que no es una boda —asegura ella vacilando un poco, contra cualquier evidencia, eso tranquiliza a Inglaterra lo suficiente como para salir de la chaqueta, pero seguir con los ojos cerrados mirando al suelo, TENSO.

Es que al instante en que sale Francia se le abraza como pulpo. E Inglaterra se tensa más, cubriéndose la cara con las manos... no te ayudas Francia, no te ayudas. En serio, suéltalo o va a empujarte y a salir corriendo.

Con muchos trabajos y después de unos ojos fulminantes de Britania, Francia hace un sobreesfuerzo y lo suelta.

—¡No, no, en serio, no es una boda, porque ya están casados, pero eso no importa, porque lo que sí que es, es una fiesta! —sigue Canadá.

Francia solloza un poquito, sonriendo, y trata de tocar un poquito a Inglaterra. Sólo un poquito. Tomarle del meñique quizás si deja de esconderse en sus manos.

—Ni mi hermano ni yo somos sacerdotes, así que no vamos a oficiar ninguna ceremonia como las que estáis acostumbrados, esto va a ser más divertido y relajado, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Así que animaos! —exclama la africana.

El galo se ríe un poco con eso, pensando que se ven guapísimos. Poco a poco, Inglaterra se relaja un poquito más y baja las manos, intentando respirar, pero aún no está emocionalmente preparado para abrir los ojos. El francés le hace el cariño más sutil del universo en la mano.

—Como podéis ver, esto es bastante complicado para England, por favor os rogamos a todos que no le hagáis mucho caso aunque sea el centro de atención ahora mismo —sigue el canadiense.

—Sí bueno, porque como alguien se burle o le agobie os juro que lo crujo y si pensáis que como soy una chica no tengo media hostia quiero que todo el mundo sepa que América y yo hemos puesto francotiradores, yo sólo lo aviso.

Francia se ríe otra vez, suavecito y América asiente a esto, haciendo unos gestos con las manos que indican que en efecto tiene toda la razón. De hecho bastante gente se ríe, lo cual ayuda un pooooco más a calmar a Inglaterra.

El hijo de Galia y Roma le captura el dedo meñique con el suyo y le mira de reojo, que por cierto, ahora que ha bajado las manos, se puede ver que es el ÚNICO que lleva un lirio en la solapa, a pesar de que TOOOOODA la decoración es a base de un millón de rosas. Aunque se deja hacer eso, aun no abre los ojos.

—Por lo que sabemos, la ceremonia original fue privada y en Notre Dame... y de todos modos tampoco fue muy ortodoxa —sigue Canadá.

Un lirio. Es que todos... Habían pensado en todo. Debe haber algunas risas de todos los que saben cómo fue...

—Así que hemos pensado que quizás lo más divertido de esto es invitar a quien quiera a subir aquí y compartir alguna historia o algún recuerdo sobre ellos para que todos los que estamos conozcamos un poco más sobre su historia... ¡Y luego ya prometemos dejaros ir a comer!

—También valen mensajes o palabras de aliento, por favor, no seáis tímidos... —pide Canadá.

Francia intenta entrelazar sus dedos con los de Inglaterra, sonriendo conmovido con todo esto. De hecho, el británico le pasó a Roma las fotos del traje que Francia eligió en el Entente Cordiale para que le diera una idea de cómo debía ir vestido e Inglaterra va exactamente con el traje que él eligió.

—¿Quién quiere empezar? ¿No? ¿Nadie? ¿Quizás mamá y papá quieran contarnos un poco sobre sus infancias? —propone Seychelles para Roma y Britania.

Britania se sonroja sólo de pensar en ella y Roma siendo mamá y papá, sin siquiera considerar que de ninguno de los dos son ambos mama y papa. Pero da un pasito al frente y de acerca un poco, valientemente hacia Canadá y Seychelles. Roma es que está entre hecho un desastre de mocos y muerto de la risa porque le hacen mucha gracia todo esto y le emocionaaaaa, así que ahí va también.

—¡Gracias! Un aplauso para ellos, por favor —pide Canadá tendiéndole su micrófono a Roma y haciéndose a un lado mientras Seychelles hace lo mismo del otro lado, con Britania.

—YO… —grita Britania al micrófono y suena un agudo raro porque ha hablado muy fuerte.

Roma se descojona de la risa y ahí va Seychelles a ayudarla indicándole como hablar. Inglaterra toooma aire porque de todos modos esta parte todavía la han ensayado un poco, aunque sabe que van a improvisar.

—Shut up! —lo primero que dice al micrófono a gritos pero sin destrozar las bocinas.

Y se calla hasta el apuntador, vamos. Menos Roma, que se suena los mocos con un estruendo.

—I-I... Remember. Shut up! —protesta la pelirroja otra vez.

Roma hace un gesto para que siga, igual riéndose de risa tonta ahora.

—Cuando los dos eran pequeños, desde que France vino la primera vez —se sonroja porque con él vino Rooomaaaaa —. E-Eran igual de imposibles que ahora.

—Recuerdo esos viajes —asiente Roma y carraspea un poco para que la voz no le tiemble—. Yo no podía ir al norte sin que Franciae lo supiera y se enfadaba conmigo siempre que no le llevaba.

Francia se ríe apretando la mano del inglés, que parpadea un poco, aun con la cabeza gacha, porque no esperaba que alguien dijera algo vergonzoso de Francia...

—¡England no se callaba sobre France! ¡Era sumamente molesto! No dejaba de decir todo lo que le odiaba —agrega Britania mirando a Inglaterra de reojo a ver la cara del inglés, este aprieta los ojos con eso.

—Ah, non, non, France aseguraba todo el tiempo como iba a llegar exactamente aquí donde están. En su mente la forma era un poco distinta, me parece que él pensaba conseguir esto un poco antes... y estoy seguro que no creía que vosotros estaríais aquí —asegura para los niños—. Supongo que porque siempre fui muy claro al explicarle como se hacían los bebés. De hecho recuerdo el día trágico en que se dio cuenta de que si se casaba con Inglaterra, nunca podría tener hijos.

—Es verdad —afirma Francia riendo otra vez—, ¿quién iba a pensar que antes de casarnos íbamos a tenerles a ustedes de una manera nada ortodoxa?

Roma se ríe con eso e Inglaterra se sonroja.

—Pero aunque parecía imposible a veces, aquí estamos... —susurra para el inglés.

—Al final recuerdo que dijo que eso no le importaba, que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a tener niños si no había más remedio... que los conseguiría de otro modo.

Francia se sonroja con eso y baja un poco la cabeza porque... Es que era hasta absurdo haber querido tanto esto de pequeños y al final haber tardado tanto y dado tantas vueltas.

—¡Y cuando estaban juntos era terrible, sólo existían ellos! Podía incendiarse el bosque que ellos ni cuenta.

—Es verdad, aunque si había un incendio era un noventa por ciento de las veces provocado por Angliterrae y no te atrevas a negarlo —señala Roma a Britania.

Britania se ríe un poco mirando a Inglaterra, que sigue con la cabeza gacha pero parece ya menos tenso, porque de hecho, si la gente sale a decir que Francia era el que quería esto, ya no se siente tan avergonzado de ser el... enamoradounilateralmente del espíritu libre que se acuesta con todos.

—En resumen... Ehh... Yo creo que no hay otra opción más que ustedes dos estén juntos, así que ya era hora —Britania les riñe y hace los ojos en blanco.

El romano se ríe y le devuelve el micrófono a Canadá mientras Seychelles aplaude para que los demás lo hagan dando por terminada la intervención. Francia sonríe a los dos sintiéndose también más relajado. Y le abraza el brazo a Inglaterra, que sigue tensito, pero le deja.

América se acerca a tomar el micrófono. Canadá agradece a Roma y Britania mientras todos aplauden y... pensaban invitar a Galia y Germania ahora, pero bueno, nadie ha dicho que esto tenga porque ser ordenado. Seychelles le da el suyo.

Y América la abraza de los hombros, mirando hacia todo el mundo con su característica sonrisa. Inglaterra se atreve a mirarle un poco y enseguida se arrepiente apretando los ojos y bajando la cabeza, esperando lo peor... ¿cuánto faltaba para que pudiera tomarse otra pastilla?

—Well, when we were kids... Todo era súper raro como siempre porque ellos dos peleaban tooooodo el rato... E Iggy decía siempre que lo odiaba y yo, Well yo siempre he sido súper awesome y súper listo y un gran espía...

Todo el mundo el mira con cara de "pero si nunca sabes lo que está pasando".

—Así que yo sieeeempre supe la verdad, tuve que explicarles a todos mis hermanos... Porque bueno, la gente no siempre puede ser tan awesome como yo. La cosa es que Iggy y France siempre hacen cositas de esas asquerositas...

—AMERICA! —grita Inglaterra y es que casi suelta a Francia y salta a quitarle el micrófono y a golpearle porque siente que, además, necesita golpear a alguien de la tensión.

Francia le sostiene del brazo y mira a Canadá con cara de circunstancias.

—M-Merci, America —trata de cortarle el canadiense y aun hablando con el micro consigue que casi ni se le oiga.

América se ríe y la súplica de Francia silenciosa va ahora para Sey.

—Yo sí lo sabía —suelta Seychelles acercándose al micrófono de América para que este discuta con ella.

—¡Qué ibas a saber! Si tú no sabes nada —América se ríe.

—¡Claro que sí, si te lo dije yo a ti! —igual Seychelles apaga su micro un momento y se queda discutiendo con él dejando a Canadá seguir.

—Ehm... bueno, ¿tal vez Galia y Germany quieran decir unas palabras también? —mira a uno y otro.

Germania levanta las cejas y sonríe. Aunque no tiene ni idea de qué decir... Sabía más que decir en la de Austria y Suiza pero mira a Galia... Y piensa que, bueno, quizás sí que pueda pasar a decir algo. Galia que está llorando también como Roma se acerca enseguida.

El sajón, muy caballerosamente le hace un gesto para que ella hable primero. Ejem, en lo que piensa un poco que decir.

—Salut —saluda Galia acabando de limpiarse los mocos.

Francia la mira y sonríe, apretándole el brazo a Inglaterra y recargándose un poco en él.

—Quería daros las gracias a todos por venir y pedir disculpas por lo repentino de todo, me habéis ayudado todos muchísimo a organizar esto para mi hijo y os lo agradezco.

El galo se sorbe los mocos y asiente. Hay una ronda de aplausos.

—L-La verdad es que yo no… no pude pasar mucho tiempo con él cuando era pequeño, además de que fue el segundo...

Francia le lanza un beso a su madre antes de que diga eso de ser el segundo, haciendo a la chica sonreír. El francés está tan contento que sólo vuelve a limpiarse una lagrima de la cara sutilmente.

—Aun así, estos últimos tiempos he tenido una nueva oportunidad de conocerle.

Francia asiente otra vez, porque sí que han tenido suerte y ya se lo decía a su padre...

—Y no voy a desperdiciarla. Y aunque me arrepiento de haberme perdido el camino que han tenido que andar ambos para llegar hasta aquí, me hubiera gustado estar ahí, haberme alegrado con sus alegrías y haberle abrazado y secado sus lágrimas. Pero pienso hacerlo a partir de ahora, porque a todos nos gusta pensar en esto como el inicio de una nueva etapa en vez del final de un camino.

El galo es que ya está llorando a moco tendido con su madre.

—Y la verdad es que... ha costado, ha costado mucho organizar esto. France no sabía nada y el esfuerzo de Anglaterre ha sido mayúsculo y por eso es que sé que se merece a mi niño.

Inglaterra se revuelve un poco y Galia mira a Germania. Francia le aprieta el brazo al inglés con fuerza y tiembla un poco porque sí que sabe el esfuerzo que es siquiera que esté de pie ahí.

Germania carraspea con su voz grave y profunda.

Inglaterra mira de reojo a Francia por primera vez. Este sólo se le repega un poco más cada vez, sonriendo hacia su madre y hacia Germania. El conejito parpadea y se vuelve a su padre, nervioso.

—Yo nunca supe, antes en nuestra otra vida, que England era uno de mis hijos –empieza a explicar el sajón—. Y todo habría sido diferente de saberlo porque habría peleado con uñas y dientes con Rom para traerlo conmigo.

Roma le silba con eso y me lo fulminan.

—Sólo quiero decirte que aunque no peleé por ti en un principio, sigues siendo mi hijo, sangre de mi sangre, y me enorgullece mucho que seas un hombre de bien que ha —cometido el mismo error que yo de enamorarte de un latino, aunque tú con más suerte—, conseguido exactamente lo que quiere.

El inglesito baja la cabeza y se sonroja.

—Awww... —suelta Francia suavecito, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo. Él le mira sólo un instante y se sonroja más, sin sonreír.

Francia le acaricia el brazo pensando que Inglaterra está sufriendo más esto que disfrutándolo. Trata de encimarle un poquito menos para darle espacio. Sí, está sufriéndolo más que disfrutándolo, pero tú querías esto, no él.

Y por eso, en efecto, el francés sigue sonriendo tontamente.

Germania carraspea, pensando que debería poder decir algo útil de Francia.

—Ehm, y él me ponía nervioso desde pequeño así que...

El mencionado se ríe con ese comentario.

—Es un idiota —susurra Inglaterra con eso para sí mismo.

El francés le mira otra vez de reojo y le vueeeelve a hacer un cariñito suave. Ahí Germania carraspea de nuevo y le devuelve el micrófono a Seychelles. Ella lo recupera y sonríe.

—Thank you grandpa!

El sajón carraspea un poco pero sonríe con ese asunto del grandpa, yendo a donde estaba y Francia se pasa la mano por el pelo, a ver ahora a quien le va a tocar hablar.

Canada mira a ver si alguien quiere y Francia mira a Españaaaaaaa. Pues ahí va, tirando de Prusia. Es que Inglatera se asusta con ellos dos ahí, pero no puede hacer nada, el canadiense y Sey les pasan los micrófonos.

Francia da saltitos a la vez que el alemán carraspea. España sonríe, listo para hablar él primero.

—Vas a ver qué cosas tan lindas va a decir Espagne y Prusse.

—Bueno, para empezar, nunca me ha gustado mucho Inglaterra —suelta España. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—No es a ti a quien te tiene que gustar —asegura riendo.

—Siempre me ha parecido excesivamente egoísta y poco comprensivo con Francia, que es prácticamente mi otra mitad, así que siempre he sentido sus constantes desprecios como si fueran hacia mí mismo... y aun es ahora que no acabo de entender qué le ve.

—Eres la peor suegra del mundo —protesta Francia sonriendo —. Y menos mal que aún no sabes le veo o ya me lo habrías robado.

El ibérico se ríe con eso e Inglaterra baja la cabeza y suspira, porque además luego faltan sus hermanos. Aun así sólo cambia el peso de pie.

—En realidad... —sigue Prusia rascándose la cabeza.

—Vale, vale, dijo cosas horribles... —susurra Francia para Inglaterra —. ¿Ajaaaa?

—Yo tampoco lo sé, pero llevas toda la vida intentando explicárnoslo y aun no acabo de entenderlo, pero si te hace feliz, por mí está bien—asegura Prusia.

—Lo que quería decir —añade España—. Es que no sé a qué cojones vino eso de la boda secreta. Inglaterra, tío, ¡¿Qué pasa contigo!?

—¡Eh! ¡Olvídense de los reclamos hoy! —protesta el francés mientras el británico aprieta los ojos y tiembla un poco —. Nos casamos de la mejor manera posible y esto sólo... Es algo bonito, pero no cambiaría nuestra boda de verdad por nada de todo esto —asegura Francia.

—¿Me vas a decir que no querías algo así cuando siempre has soñado algo distinto? Hablas conmigo desde siempre —reclama España.

—Sí quería algo así, y aquí estamos teniendo algo así. Pero mi boda es muy mía con él, y sin duda, el mejor día de mi vida.

—Cómo sea, supongo que puedo acabar por dejar un poco de lado el rencor y alegrarme mucho por ti.

—Por nosotros —Francia sonríe y se ríe cuando el español hace un gesto de "más o menos" con la mano, sonriendo —. ¡No seas maloooo!

—Spain! —exclama de repente Escocia levantándose y acercándose a ellos.

Francia sonríe cuando le escucha, levantando las cejas. Aunque rápidamente empieza a temer un poco lo que pueda decir Escocia y como pueda afectar a Inglaterra.

España le mira y el escocés le hace un gesto para que salgan de ahí, con el ceño fruncido, cuando Inglaterra le ve, automáticamente se echa sobre Francia a esconderse.

—No, please, no, please, please, no... —susurra.

El galo le abraza y mira a Escocia con cara de circunstancias. De todos modos Prusia le pasa el micrófono y él se pasa una mano por el pelo, carraspea un poco.

—Vamos a ver qué dice... —susurra Francia con esperanzas de que no diga nada tan malo.

—Oh, misty eye of the mountain below —empieza, suavecito, casi recitando. Inglaterra se paraliza con la cara sobre Francia.

Francia abraza más fuerte a Inglaterra, porque eso es bonito. Tanto que se le humedecen los ojos. Irlanda sonríe y se levanta de golpe aunque vacila un poco porque es idea de Escocia. Le mira dando mini saltitos.

—Keep carful watch of my brothers souls —sigue como si estuviera rezando —. And should the sky, be filled with the fire and smoke. Keep watching over Durin's sons.

El inglés saca un poco más la cara para mirarle, sin separarse de Francia, con el corazón acelerado. El de ojos azules le da un beso en la cabeza, conmovido.

Escocia les hace un gesto a Irlanda y Gales para que se acerquen. Irlanda, ni lento ni perezoso, en un parpadeo está al lado de Escocia, que no sé de donde, saca una guitarra y se la pasa. Seguro estaba preparado esto ya.

Irlanda sonríe y se la cuelga, mirando a Francia e Inglaterra y haciendo un poco los ojos en blanco, empieza a tocar igual.

—If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together, eatch the flames climb high into the night —sigue Escocia y se acerca a Inglaterra, sin mirar a Francia. Él le mira con los ojos húmedos abiertos como platos.

Francia le sonríe a Escocia, aunque no le mire a él, y le agradece enormemente esto.

—Calling out father oh, Stand by and we will watch the flames burb auburn on the mountain side... And if we should die tonight, then we should die together raise a glass of wine for the last time —levanta el brazo en señal de brindis y espera que Inglaterra lo haga con él... acaba por hacerlo al final, un poco avergonzado y temeroso.

Irlanda canta más agudo detrás de Escocia, tocando la guitarra atrás y mirando a Inglaterra con cierta sonrisa. Porque... Es que es su hermanito pequeño. Molesto pero su hermanito pequeño. Gales... No está cooperando. Puede que se arrepienta luego, pero no tengo idea de dónde está.

En realidad, cuando Escocia ve que sí levanta el brazo... es que se lo quita a Francia en un revuelo y lo abraza, sin cantar más. El galo les mira y se limpia las lágrimas y más vale que Prusia y Hungría tomen buenas fotos de esto.

—Eres un capullo —le susurra el escocés a Inglaterra antes de soltarle e irse como si no acabara de pasar esto.

El irlandés se ríe un poquito, tontamente y le revuelve un poco el pelo a Inglaterra. La verdad es que ya iba a abrazarles a ambos peeeeero, Escocia le suelta. El menor de los brits se queda ahí con el corazón encogido y mira a Irlanda. Traga saliva sin saber qué hacer y mira a su madre.

El pelirrojo menor en otro revuelo es que se agacha y de la nada levanta a Inglaterra sobre sus hombros. Este grita un poco sin esperarlo y hace lo posible para no caerse. Irlanda da unos saltitos con el encima... ¿Y ves, Seychelles? Estas son sus muestras de afecto, no sabe cómo hacerlo. Ella está viéndole ahí junto con Canadá.

—Que.. Viva... ¡La larva!

—Ugh! —protesta Inglaterra porque igual protesta cuando América hace cosas similares, intentando que le baje.

América es el que grita un "YEAH!", thankyouverymuch. Y vas a bajar de un salto. ¡Consigue no caerse al suelo pero joder! ¡Que bestias sois! De un salto es que esta otra vez en el suelo medio de pie.

—Bueno... Qué no se diga —otra vez le despeina y ahí se va detrás de Escocia, que ya está sentado hace rato.

—Ehm... ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Francia, acercándose de nuevo y esperando que quizás la adrenalina lo haya tranquilizado un poco

El inglés parpadea y se pasa una mano por el pelo sin estar muy seguro.

—¿Ves como sí te quieren? —Francia el pica el pecho con un dedo, sonriendo.

—No, pero...

—Yo siempre tuve razón —tan feliz el francés se cruza de brazos.

—No!

—Sí que la tengo... —risita, a ver si se engancha un poco con pelear y se relaja más.

—Of course not, shut up! —mira tú, si cayó. El galo se ríe más y vuelve a tomarle la mano.

—Faltó uno de los tres...

—N-No sé dónde está.

Francia se encoge de hombros buscándole por ahí porque... Es que él estaba seguro de que esta era su fiesta. ¿Habrá fingido todo el rato para él? Quería agradecerle en realidad. Pero nop, ni idea de donde esté.

—Ehm... thank you, Scotland, eso ha sido muy emotivo. Ireland... lo has intentando —suelta Seychelles tan cruel para continuar.

Irlanda le saca la lengua a Seychelles allá desde donde está y se ríe un poco porque igualmente está ahí y es la maestra de ceremonias y es su noviaaaaa.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	18. Chapter 18

—¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? —pregunta Canadá.

Suiza levanta la mano ordenada y organizadamente. Así que Canadá le hace un gesto para que se acerque y de hecho, Inglaterra se sonroja porque se sentía un poco en deuda con él que debía haberle pedido que fuera su padrino, pero América y todo ese problema de no verse y lo repentino que había sido todo.

El helvético camina hasta ahí con pasos cortos sin mirar a nadie y toma el micrófono de Canadá. Y ahí se prende el foco hacia él. El pobre se nos sonroja y se aclara suavemente la garganta, pensando que esto es como una reunión de la FIFA o del COI. Toca suavemente el micrófono un par de veces sólo para confirmar que funcione.

Y funciona.

Sinceramente supone que no le ha dicho de ser su padrino justo por lo que ha pasado recientemente, y en parte le ha quitado de encima el asunto de Austria y tener que pedírselo y todo eso.

—Ehm. Good morning. Soy Switzerland. —Helloooo Switzerlaaaand, todos pensamos—. Quería, Ehm... Felicitarles. Y... Decirle algo a England que ya le dije una vez pero no estoy seguro de que entonces me haya oído.

El británico le mira y se sonroja.

—Conozco a France desde hace tiempo —susurra casi sin aliento haciéndose pequeñito —, y le he visto hablar y relacionarse con muchas personas, de manera laboral y personal.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco porque ya tenía que salir alguien ha poner de relevancia que se ha acostado con él. Ugh. No esperaba que fuera a ser Suiza. Aunque este no haya querido decir eso, bueno, alguien intente explicarse eso al británico.

—Y sólo puedo decir que nunca le he visto hablar de alguien como lo hace de England, ni mirar a nadie como le mira a él.

El inglés parpadea y se sonroja, bajando la cabeza otra vez. Bueno, Suiza sólo le ha dicho algo que a él le gustaría oír de Austria.

—Y... Y... Bueno. E-England. A pesar de que... Mmm... —se sonroja un poco y mira a Inglaterra un instante—. Gracias por invitarme hoy, lo valoro mucho.

Él hace un gestito para asentir pero no le mira ni levanta la cabeza. Suiza le entrega el teléfono a Canadá y vuelve corriendo a su lugar.

—Merci, Suisse —agradece el canadiense.

Francia se ríe porque Suiza es tan, Suiza...

—¡Australia y New Zeland, como no mováis vuestro culo aquí ahora no coméis! —exclama Seychelles entonces al darse cuenta que aún no ha hablado.

El australiano se levanta y alza los brazos como si fuera la estrella de cine. Nueva Zelanda se ríe y le empuja un poquito hacía Sey de una patadita, sin moverse él porque a pesar de ser tan bestia y tan todo, no le encanta la idea de hablar en público. Le da vergüenza.

Pero para Australia no hay problema así que le quita el micrófono a su hermana y le tira de las colas un poco, ella le golpea un poco en el brazo a cambio. Amor apache. Al final les mira a uno y a otro, sonriendo

Francia sonríe un poco, mirándole y buscando a Nueva Zelanda que se acerca igual.

—Creo que lo primero que tendría que deciros a todos es que yo soy un niño de England, pero no de France —bromea el chico de los canguros. Francia suspira con eso y mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—¿Quién quería ir al culo del mundo a conquistarle?

—Pero que borde —protesta Seychelles.

—Como sea, luego me pagas lo que acordamos por esto, ¿vale? Ya lo he dicho —sigue el australiano para Inglaterra. El inglés le fulmina un poco y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto te ha prometido? —pregunta el francés a Australia, riendo igual.

—Se delata al pecador, pero no el pecado —igual niega con la cabeza porque era broma.

—Ya te iba yo a pagar el triple por decir algo bonito.

—Serán unas vacaciones en Paris con todos los gastos pagados por dos semanas —suelta entonces.

—¡Australia! —protesta Inglaterra porque se está yendo por las ramas. Los niños del TDA.

—Una. Para los dos —Francia le cierra uno ojo.

—¡Ah, como aprietas! —protesta el moreno —. ¡Trato hecho!

—¿Ves? Para no ser mi niño negociamos bien, non?

—Yeah! Well, el caso es que nosotros dos fuimos de los niños más separados, cuando éramos críos France era el enemigo, ¿Te acuerdas? England venía siempre frustrado y nos metía unas broncas... hasta de bien mayor yo creía que me llamaba "Australiasacaesbichodemivista" así, todo junto.

Nueva Zelanda se ríe de eso y asiente.

—Pero luego a veces venía France y... bueno, creo que luego las broncas eran aun peor, ¿verdad? Joder, además, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que a este le gustabas cuando empezó a fijarse en los tíos? —pregunta Australia señalando a NZ... porque claro, a ti no te gustaba.

—¡Ehh! ¡Es hablar de ellos, no de mí! Y como si a ti no te hubiera gustado "me llamo munamuug" —le imita NZ.

—What? What the fuck are you talking about? ¡Yo no hacía eso! —se sonroja el australiano.

—¿No te acuerdas? ¡Qué mentiroso!

—Me acuerdo de que era ella la que hacía eso —señala a Seychelles pasando el muerto.

—Whaaaaat? —ella se sonroja —. Me? En tus sueños. ¡Y de todos modos el primero fue Canada!

—Yes, tú... well, y America, ¡que anda que no se le notaba! —sigue Australia ignorando el asunto de Canadá.

—¿Que tal nuestros niños? —se ríe más el francés, abrazando a Inglaterra que aprieta los ojos fastidiado, porque claro... todos... ugh. Y le empuja un poco, sinceramente, porque poquita gracia le hace esto.

—¡¿A mí?! No! —asegura América.

—Angleterre... —espera a ver si tienen un segundo, sólo un instante privado mientras los niños discuten.

—¡Ugh, suéltame!

—Te suelto, te suelto... Sólo mírame —sonríe un poco, pero el menor niega —. Estoy muy contento... No tenía idea de nada, ha sido una sorpresa.

—Shut up, yo no quería.

—Lo sé. Igual estoy feliz.

—Ugh, eres un tonto.

—Quizás lo soy mucho... Tengo que contarte toda la sarta de tonterías.

Al final, Seychelles consigue echar a los oceánicos y hacer callar a América porque Canadá lleva una hora diciendo que él quiere decir algo también.

—Canadaaaaa —pide el francés.

Eso ayuda un poco a centrar la atención también porque a carraspeos como que... cuando por fin le ponen atención al niño del maple, Francia se pone a dar saltitos, emocionado.

—Bueno, l-lo que quería decir, si no es una molestia...

—No lo es, mon Chou —asegura Francia y otra vez se le humedecen los ojitos.

—Lo que pasa es que yo, como mis hermanos, había preparado una historia sobre... cuando éramos pequeños y eso que han contado ya America y Australia —empieza.

El francés lloriquea un poco más y le sonríe.

—Pero he decidido hablaros de otra cosa que me gusta mucho. Y es que aunque ellos dos son muy... explosivos, digamos y todo sabemos que tienen esos momentos de los que se ha ido hablado los que habéis pasado por aquí... mis favoritos son otros. Otros que pasan desapercibidos a la mayoría.

—Mi niño... —susurra el latino, limpiándose los ojos.

Inglaterra vacila porque... no puede ser que vaya a hablar de sexo, ¿verdad? Francia se le recarga para ver si de pura casualidad le abraza, pero el lappin no caerá esa breva con todo el mundo aquí. El francés suspira y aun así se mantiene recargado en él.

—Son los momentos como la mañana de Navidad —sigue el canadiense. Francia mira al inglés de reojo con eso.

—¿Ajá?

—Solemos pasar la navidad todos juntos en casa de England y contrario a lo que podría pensarse, England siempre prepara la mañana de Navidad con mucho cuidado. Él y France siempre se quedan los últimos para recoger todo lo de la cena y poner los regalos bajo el árbol para que al despertarnos nosotros sigamos sintiendo que de veras ha venido Santa, como si fuéramos pequeños... y a la mañana siguiente siempre son los últimos en bajar. France se va a la cocina a preparar té y café, en general Sey y yo ya hemos ido a por desayuno o lo hemos preparado, mientras England se queda en la sala riñendo a America para que no abra los regalos hasta que estemos todos. Luego se sientan los dos en el sofá compartiendo una manta y nos miran abrir los regalos comentando sobre esto o lo otro.

—¡Pero de veras viene Santa! —asegura América agritos.

Francia sonríe tiernamente con ese recuerdo de Canadá.

—Puede parecer la escena más tonta y más obvia, ni siquiera tiene que ver con que se besen o se griten, sólo es una cosa pequeña que hacen sin pensar y que lo que la hace importante para mí es que... creo que nunca podrían hacerla con esa naturalidad con nadie más.

—Es que somos una familia... ¿Verdad? —Francia mira de reojito a Inglaterra, que se sonroja.

—¡Oooh! ¡Eso es muy bonito Canada! —exclama Seychelles.

—Lo es, mucho —Francia abre los brazos para que venga a abrazarles.

Y ahí va Canadá, porque aun no lo ha hecho igual. Francia lo agradece porque necesitaba el abrazo ya. Aprovecha para aplastar un poco a Inglaterra.

—¡Mi niño amado! ¡Gracias por todo!

Y ahí está Francia haciendo sándwich de ambos. Canadá también mete a Inglaterra en el abrazo, que se sonroja más y esta de enanito gruñón. El galo sonríe porque les quiere muuuuuuuucho a los dos.

Puede que Seychelles tire de América para que vayan a abrazarles también. Pues ahí está el abrazooooo de ooooso del americano a tooodos. Francia aprovecha para darle a Inglaterra un suave besito en la mejilla por el cual espero que no le maten.

No porque no se entera demasiado y puede que lo estén cubriendo. Menos mal.

Cuando consiguen separarse faltos de aire por el abrazo de América, Francia mira a Seychelles y le susurra que... ella no ha hablado. La chica sólo le guiña un ojo. Franca sonríe y, mira tú... ahora está más abrazadito a Inglaterra, cuando se separan. Sin que él lo note, mientras Seychelles pide a ver quién sigue.

Helena levanta la mano y la africana hace un gesto para que se acerque.

—¿Vienes? —pregunta ella a Egipto a ver si quiere ella también decir algunas palabras.

La egipcia suspira y se levaaaanta. Helena sonríe, pasándose una mano por el pelo antes de juntar las manos y acercarse a Seychelles. Esta le pasa el micrófono y Canadá se lo tiende a Egipto.

Francia palidece un poquito por Egipto. Ella podría destruir todo lo que tiene con una frase... que no cree que vaya a decirla, pero... podría. Sonríe igualmente. Inglaterra las mira a ambas sin saber qué podrían decir de ellos...

—Probablemente consideren que no hay mucho que podamos decir de ustedes... —empieza Helena, sonriendo —, ya que somos el viejo grupo de amigos de sus padres...

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco porque ella es bonita... y le ha leído el pensamiento.

—Y quizás les parezca que directamente, no, no les conocemos demasiado. Aígyptos pudo convivir un poco con ambos de pequeños pero yo casi no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo. Aun así, sepan que las generaciones antiguas les observan, yo les observo con mucho interés y con mucha alegría. Nos admiramos de ustedes y de lo lejos que han llegado. Convivo con sus padres todos los días y me encanta escuchar sus historias...

Cielos, lo que faltaba, encima les hablan de ellos.

—Por tanto me alegro con sus padres, y me alegro con ustedes.

Egipto carraspea un poco a ver si ya ha terminado ella. Helena se gira a mirarla y le cierra un ojo, para que ella hable.

—La verdad es que yo he tenido la ocasión de conocer a France bastante de cerca en los últimos tiempos, siendo hijo de Romí, es natural.

Francia piensa por un segundo exactamente qué tan cerca... se humedece los labios sólo un instante, instintivamente. Inglaterra frunce el ceño y se los imagina coqueteando, claro, cómo no.

El galo le mira de reojo y al notar el fruncimiento de ceño trata de no moverse, no hacer ningún tipo de expresión ni nada que implique inculparse de ningún modo... ni para bien ni para mal.

—Y... puedo decir que esto es un poco triste, pero qué se le va a hacer —se encoge de hombros y le sonríe al francés, devolviéndole el micrófono a... quien sea.

Francia le sonríe de vuelta, porque... bueno, nada que le inculpe demasiado, menos mal. Inglaterra le fulmina igual. De hecho, se puede oír a Britania bufar ahí detrás y llamarla zorra igual. Gracias, Inglaterra está de acuerdo.

Helena devuelve también el micrófono yendo a darle un abrazo a ambos novios.

Veneciano toma a Romano de la mano cuando Canadá pide a los siguientes que van a salir. Romano que protesta igual, porque hombre, ¿cómo no va a protestar? Si él siempre protesta... Pero ahí van.

Y es que Veneciano... Inglaterra les da miedo, pero mira qué débil y vulnerable parece ahí junto a Francia, todo avergonzado e incomodo (Dice que eso no es crueldad, es objetividad.)

Romano le pide el micrófono a Canadá y creo que los dos van a hablar con el mismo. Mira a Veneciano de reojo, que le sonríe.

—Básicamente, nosotros también creemos que Francia está loco —empieza el sureño.

—Exacto —asiente el norteño.

—Seguramente podría ser mucho más feliz con alguien normal... pero por lo visto le va el masoquismo.

—¿Quién sabe por qué? —ahí Veneciano se sonroja un poco. Hasta Romanito le mira de reojo.

—Tampoco es como que France sea tan buen partido... —por cierto, el muy borde.

Veneciano carraspea para que su hermano no desvíe del asunto.

—Pero bueeeeno, creo que todos podemos concluir que Francia era más molesto antes de tener una pareja estable... —porque se llevaba a España por el camino del mal—, e igualmente creo que no podemos negar que ahora sí que se ve más feliz.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y mira a Inglaterra de reojo, riendo.

—Y aun así es el que tiene peor gusto de nosotros... y te culpamos a ti, Galia —acusa Veneciano.

—Sí, tú empezaste con este asunto de considerar a los británicos... y le heredaste a tu hijo esa maldición —le secunda Romano.

Ella sólo se ríiiiie e Inglaterra... es que quiere matarles. Britania vuelve a protestar con un bloody hell con estos latinos infames.

Veneciano piensa que España últimamente tampoco está demostrando muy buen gusto, pero... no quiere meter maraña. Gracias Veneciano, porque Romano ha decidido pasar un delgado velo por encima de eso, mientras hablan en público

—Aun así estamos contentos por vosotros ya que así tenemos a alguien de enlace con los británicos incomprensibles.

Romano se ríe un poco de la incomprensibilidad y el italiano menor devuelve el micrófono a quien tenga que devolverlo. Mientras Romano piensa mientras se ríe que... su niña tiene una relación rara e incomprensible con un británico.

Eso sí. Pero shh... nadie tiene por qué hablar de eso. Cof cof cof.

—No... ¿Querrían cantarnos algo? —pregunta Francia sonriendo un poquito.

—¿Ya que le cantaron a él los británicos quieres que te cantemos también nosotros? —pregunta Romano haciendo un poco los ojos en blanco—. Sería lo justo. ¿Oh sole mío... ?

—¿Que quieres cantar? —La pregunta.

Es que como siempre van a estarse los próximos veinte minutos...

Seychelles decide que mejor se piensan eso y si acaso luego vuelven y España se les acerca para pedir cantar con ellos. Prusia hace algunos gestos a Alemania y Hungría porque... ¡Aun no han subido!

Alemania le mira con cara de... ¡¿Yoooo?! Pues sí, es tu hermanito, Alemania. Ve a apoyarlo. Prusia asiente efusivamente, haciendo gestos.

Alemania se levanta y mira a Austria y piensa que... No va a morir solo. Lo toma por debajo de los brazos y prácticamente le levanta para que vaya con él. Austria parpadea porque, ¡Él no estaba en el plan!

—No me vas a dejar morir solo... ¿verdad? —le pregunta Alemania al oído aún sosteniéndolo, ahora de la cintura, mientras le dirige hacia los micrófonos.

—¿M-Morir?

Hungría se acerca a Prusia y le abraza de la cintura, dando saltitos hacia allá.

—Ja. Hablando ahí frente a todo mundo sobre England, a quien odio y sobre France, a quien quiero ahorcar la mitad del tiempo.

—Qué bonito, saldré yo a hablar sobre la relación fría y distante que tengo con mi medio hermano a quien odio pero finjo soportar para conseguir la aprobación de una mujer a la que no recuerdo pero aparentemente se tiró a mi padre y ahora no tiene ni la decencia de hablar en alemán siquiera.

—Yo no tengo ni siquiera madre —suelta Alemania, la verdad en broma, sólo para hacer peor su caso... riendo un poco.

—Ah, sí y al presunto a amante de mi marido, qué divertido.

—Bueno, diles que les odias y así mis falsas felicitaciones no se verán tan mal —bromea, serio. El moreno le mira de reojo.

—Podría yo cantar y veríamos como salías de esa.

—Oh... mein gott in himmel! —creo que Alemania lleva un par de cervezas ya.

Austria toma el micrófono de Canadá, dejando, además hablar primero a los otros dos. Francia le sonríe a Hungría, pero más a Prusia, y sólo de verle de nuevo vuelve a tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque es su fiesta y Prusia estaba muy contento ayer, y... le quiere muchísimo.

—Hmmm... bueno —Hungría sonríe mirándoles —, ehm... yo he tenido la oportunidad de mirar a esta pareja de... bastante cerca y de todos los ángulos —levanta su cámara, que trae al cuello, para explicar lo que dice. Aunque en realidad se refiere un poquito a los videos.

—Todos, de hecho —responde Prusia, aunque no se le oye. La chica se ríe un poco aunque no parece que sea de eso, porque ella sigue con el micrófono en la mano.

—¡Y nunca he visto a nadie discutir taaaaaaaaaaanto como ellos dos!

Austria la mira de reojo así como... dafaq, porque nada más él y Suiza pasaron más de un siglo sin hablarse por no hablar de la última bronca de Alemania y Veneciano.

—O esa es que hay horas y horas de... bueno, como sea, lo que digo es que parecen disfrutarlo y parecen contentos así que... —levanta la cámara y les hace una foto.

Y creo que los dos se quedan medio ciegos porque maldita sea con Hungría y el flash. Inglaterra parpadea varias veces junto a Francia, que tiene que apachurrarse un poco los ojos con los dedos.

—¡Felicidades, chicos! —Hungría sonríe muy contenta.

Inglaterra hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y Francia le lanza un beso. Ella se sonroja un poco haciendo los ojos en blanco y mirando al resto a ver quién más va a seguir hablando.

Alemania mira a Austria de reojo porque... ehm... Help! Lo que recibe a cambio es un gesto pomposo con la mano. Cien por ciento marca austriaca.

El alemán... carraspea. Y carraspea otra vez. Y de nuevo carraspea sin saber qué decir. Cambia el peso de pie.

—Ehm... no soy muy bueno en este tipo de discursos. Sólo... ehh... creo que sería profesional que si ya están casados de manera oficial, se sienten separados en las juntas y los Gs.

—Me sentaré entre tú e Italy —suelta Inglaterra a eso que sieeeeeempre le entra a trapo a Alemania.

Francia levanta las cejas y es que... casi es lo primero que dice en toda la noche. Mira a Alemania impresionado por tener esa secreta habilidad.

—Italien y yo no estamos oficialmente casados —carraspeo—, ni extraoficialmente. Es decir... no que no quisiera... o sí. Ehm... a lo que me refiero... Es... a que ya bastante se distraen en las juntas... —agrega. Francia hace un poco los ojos en blanco aunque igual sonríe porque... bueno, hoy está contento.

Inglaterra se encoge de hombros.

—Eh... bueno —Alemania se gira a Austria mirándole con cara de circunstancias.

—Nosotros tampoco.

—¿Eh? —Alemania le mira otra vez.

—¡No es una boda! —chilla el inglés.

—Ah. ¡Esta! Bueno, es como una... el equivalente.

—No!

Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Bueno, pues como sea. Sólo era una sugerencia.

—¡No es una boda, es una fiesta! —asegura Francia queriendo asesinar a Alemania ahora mismo. Quizás podría callarle alguien... o podría lanzarle su zapato en la cabeza. Claro que con la mala puntería que él tiene...

—Se trata de felicitarles... —asegura Hungría, intentando ayudarle un poco.

—Ah, ehm... eso. Glückwunsch.

—Ya que no queréis cambiar de sitio, espero que a partir de ahora sigáis esa filosofía en todos los aspectos —suelta Austria.

Francia parpadea.

Esos comentarios de Austria... Inglaterra también inclina un poco la cabeza.

—Ehm... —Francia cambia el peso de pie, mirándole a la expectativa.

El austriaco le devuelve el micrófono a Canadá sin decir nada más. Francia suspira y se encoge de hombros girándose a sus niños para que siga la fiestaaaaa.

—Siempre tan agradables nuestros hermanos incómodos... non? —le pregunta bajito a Inglaterra, sonriéndole un poco.

—Ehm... —vacila Seychelles sin saber cómo calificar esto que acaba de pasar.

El británico le mira de reojo y se sonroja sin decir nada, porque le da vergüenza hablarle. Francia, que ya lo ha notado porque le ha dicho realmente poco hoy, suelta el aire, y sigue sonriendo, apretándole de nuevo un poco el brazo. Y piensa en decirle algo... normal. Algo que le saque mentalmente un poquito de aquí y que no le de vergüenza... pero no es tan fácil aunque lo parezca.

—¿Estás bien? —sigue en el susurrito. El conejito niega —. Gracias por hacer esto y por aguantarte no estar bien para que yo sea feliz... Te compensaré —promete tratando de mirarle a los ojos.

El menor se sonroja más y gira la cara al otro lado. Francia aprieta los ojos con eso y toma aire, intentando lo que nunca intenta, que es darle un poquito de espacio. Se gira a Seychelles para preguntar quién más sigue, tratando de hacer un recuento mental de quien importante podría estar pendiente. ¿Rusia? Ehm... creo que no está seguro de que Rusia pueda decirles algo.

Seychelles y Canadá siguen invitando a quien quiera a subir a hablar.

La belga se acerca al micrófono pensando que bueno, no puede simplemente hacerse como que no vino. Además se ha descubierto que cada vez le importa menos la relación de Francia e Inglaterra... así que. Le pide a Seychelles el micrófono, estirando la mano hacia ella, que se lo da y le sonríe porque en realidad no le cae mal.

Bélgica le sonríe de vuelta porque a ella tampoco, y de hecho otra vez es alguien que compensa el caerle tan mal a su suegra (el traumita.)

—Quizás sea momento de... enfrentarme a mis demonios, con todos ustedes de testigos. Hola... mi nombre es Belgium y... —empieza y mira a Escocia casi como si fuera a decir soy alcohólica.

Inglaterra no sabe lo que va a decir y ya está poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y confieso que odié a England por muchos años.

La cara de "es mutuo" del inglés es ÉPICA. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco también, por ahí atrás.

—Bueno, a ustedes qué les importa esto, pero... creo que es bueno decirlo alguna vez enfrente de mucha gente, es una de esas cosas que hay que quitarse de encima. Yo... pensé que algún día podría ser yo la que se casara con France y por muchos años fui bastante tonta porque asumí que él era el amor de mi vida y esas cosas que seguramente muchos de ustedes han pensado también.

Ugh, siente la mirada de la maldición británica.

—Luego... aprendí dos cosas. Menos mal que fue en este orden: La primera es que... no, France no es el amor de mi vida. Lo supe justo en el momento en que encontré al amor de mi vida... Y...

Es que además, saltan chispas y debe haber una batalla entre Inglaterra lanzando magia susurrando y Escocia lanzando también. El inglés incluso se gira a ver de quien viene. Puede que Britania le ayude un poco a Inglaterra sólo porque es Bélgica.

Así que Escocia no se entera de lo que está diciendo Bélgica y frunce el ceño intensificando más lo que sea que haga... hasta marearse un montón y que le sangre la nariz del esfuerzo porque no es tan fácil contra su madre. Pero aun así no se detiene.

—Segundo, porque me di cuenta de que ni yo ni nadie podíamos ser realmente el amor de la vida de France porque... France ya tenía a-a-a... England como el amor de su vida.

Ninguno de los tres va a enterarse de una mierda de lo que está diciendo Bélgica. Francia aprieta un poco los ojos sintiéndose culpable aunque agradece que Bélgica sus palabras... Bélgica que está súper sonrojada, mirándose los pies.

—B-bueno... eso es todo lo que quería decir —susurra devolviéndole a Seychelles el micrófono.

Y sinceramente, le vuela un poco el pelo. Seychelles agradece, tomándolo y se lleva una descarga de corriente cuando la toca. Casi que parece hasta un rayo. Bélgica parpadea con un escalofrío.

Escocia pierde el conocimiento en ese momento, pero no se nota mucho porque está sentado. Aunque Inglaterra y Britania si notan que para. Britania debe hasta estirar el cuello a ver. El inglés deja de maldecir a Bélgica, claro, parpadeando.

—What the... —Britania mira hacia Bélgica y luego a Escocia, que sigue inconsciente sentado en su silla.

Y antes de que pueda moverse es que la pelirroja nota que Bélgica camina con tranquilidad y llega al lado de Escocia, sentándose en su lugar y comentándole que qué le ha parecido. En un principio, piensa que está haciéndose el dormido. Pero él no reacciona.

—¿Tan malo te pareció? Vengaaa —le empuja un poquito hombro con hombro, sonrojándose más aún porque había dicho enfrente de TODOS que él era el hombre de su vida. Y consigue que se desequilibre y se caiga al suelo.

Antes de que se caiga del todo, al ver que se desequilibra, le sostiene de la chaqueta, frunciendo el ceño extrañada. Nota entonces, además, el hilillo de sangre que le sale de la nariz.

—Alba? Alba?!

Pero este no reacciona.

—Cielos. Alba! —sube la voz, levantándose y le echa un poquito la cabeza atrás para mirarle mejor y tocarle a ver si se mueve o respira —. ¡Ehh! ¡Ehhhh! ¡Ayuda!

De repente, todos dejan de escuchar a Canadá si es que alguien había notado que hablaba e Inglaterra aprieta los ojos porque cree que puede haber sido su culpa... como si fuera tan poderoso.

Britania les mira y es que ella sí que ahora está casi segura de que ha sido culpa suya. Se abre paso entre la gente. Irlanda, que estaba muy cerca de ahí tratando de huir de la India, se acerca a mirar qué ocurre.

—C-Creo que... creo que Scotland... —susurra Inglaterra intentando ver qué pasa mientras Bélgica sigue sacudiendo al pelirrojo.

—¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia! ¡Un doctor! ¡¿No hay un doctor aquí para la reina o algo así?! —pregunta bastante histérica.

Hay bastante revuelo alrededor de eso. Suiza aprieta un poco los ojos pero sin pensar mucho más se levanta y se acerca.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición en el review!_


	19. Chapter 19

—Soy médico, soy médico —asegura renuentemente, caminando con velocidad hacia la escena del crimen, donde Escocia sigue desmayado.

Bélgica mira a Suiza y ni siquiera le pone tanta cara de asco cuando él le dice con voz tranquila que es médico y que le explique qué ha pasado. Siempre de manera muy profesional en su proceder médico (a excepción de cuando Galia está involucrada), le pone a Escocia una mano en el cuello para buscarle el pulso. Eso sí se nota.

Y eso mismo les explica a todos, ahora acercándose a ver si respira o si necesitará ahora besuquear a otro británico.

No me tientes, Suiza...

—Sí respira —asegura y mira a Irlanda—. Ayúdame a recostarle en el suelo.

Ahí va Irlanda a hacer lo que le pide de manera menos bestia que de costumbre, bastante pálido y asustado, hemos de decir. Britania, que es la segunda que arma revuelo, les mira hacer y empieza a hacer susurritos misteriosos. Cada quien ayuda como puede. Escocia es peso muerto.

Bélgica les mira con una mano en la boca, tremendamente asustada sin saber si hacer algo más, mientras Gales... se ha ido a llamar a una ambulancia. Ya es bastante con que esté por ahí y se haya enterado.

El doctor le quita la corbata al escocés, (si es que trae una suponemosquesí), y le afloja el resto de la ropa, empezando a revisarle más detalladamente, saca el teléfono para revisar con la linterna si tiene reflejos en las pupilas, y en general, tratando de reanimarle en lo que llegan los primeros auxilios que, espera, alguien esté trayendo.

Y la verdad es que consiguen reanimarle casi de inmediato.

Britania dice que es gracias a ella, sinceramente nunca lo sabremos. No, nunca lo sabremos. Cuando Suiza nota que vuelve en sí se le acerca, relajándose un poquito con ello.

—¿Puedes oírme?

—W-What?

—Has perdido el conocimiento y acabas de recobrarlo. ¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre?

—Belgium! Belgium estaba... —se incorpora asustado y se marea. Y ahí van las dos, Bélgica y Britania a hincarse en el suelo sobre él, creo que hasta se dan un cocazo.

—Agh! —protesta Britania apretando los ojos y separándose, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

El pelirrojo parpadea un poco y cuando ve que está bien se relaja.

—Ah! Alb... Auu! —protesta Bélgica fulminando a Britania —. ¡Aquí estoy! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Yes... yes —se lleva la mano a la nariz para limpiarse la sangre.

Bélgica se le echa encima a abrazarle, porque se ha asustado un MONTÓN. Y él la abraza también.

Suiza se pasa una mano pro el pelo haciendo un poco los ojos en blanco y ya les iba a reñir con que le den espacio y sinceramente si este fuera Austria se lo llevaría al hospital INMEDIATAMENTE. Carraspea un poco.

—Ehm... deberían ir al médico igual a que le revise —recomienda poniéndose de pie.

Escocia le ignora fulminando a su madre. Ni siquiera las gracias, pues... vale, vale, no pasa nada... Suiza se vuelve a su lugar, ordenada y sigilosamente como siempre.

—¡¿Pero qué te crees que haces?! —suelta el pelirrojo de repente. Britania se sonroja porque... es que sabe exactamente de qué habla.

—Sabes por qué lo hice.

—¡Porque eres una bloody loca!

—No, no es porque sea una bloody loca, es porque... ¡Ella! ¿Oíste lo que estaba diciendo?

—No, porque eres una bloody loca y como sigas así no vas a volver a vernos NUNCA.

—¡No soy una bloody loca, solo intentaba que no dijera lo que decía!

—No entiendo, ¿qué ha pasado? —Bélgica mira a uno y a la otra sin entender NADA.

—¡No hay nada que justifique eso!

—¡Tampoco es como que fuera a matarla!

—Pues claro que no, ¡pero casi me matas a mí!

Britania le mira, regañada. Porque no, definitivamente NO quería casi matarle a él ni mucho menos. Él se sonroja un poco porque con esto está claro que la protegería hasta morir.

—Ella podría comportarse mejor —Britania toda jum.

—¡Tú definitivamente deberías no intentar matar a nadie!

—¡No estaba intentando matarla, Alba!

—Debiste imaginar que yo la... ¡haría lo que hice!

—¡Pues no deberías! No así, estaba... ¡Es que a ti te da igual lo que haga, ella puede hacer lo que quiera! Estaba ahí arriba diciendo COSAS que afectan a otros. ¡England también estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo!

—¡Y ni te creas que England no me va a oír por ello!

—¡¿ES que por qué siempre tienes que salir a defenderla a ella y no puedes por una vez defender a England DE ella?!

—¡Porque ella no le estaba haciendo NADA a England!

—¡Claro que sí, estaba parada ahí, diciendo cosas! ¡Cosas de France y de England, sólo para separarles!

—¡Todo el mundo ha salido a decir cosas de ellos, es una bloody boda!

—No las cosas que ella estaba diciendo. ¡England estaba por explotar, y tú lo sabes! ¡Es que estás idiotizado con ella, eres incapaz de ver nada!

Escocia se sonroja de nuevo y la fulmina.

—Y si tú estás idiotizado... —sigue la británica.

—¡No estoy idiotizado! Anda lárgate con tu niñito que no puede ni defenderse solo y déjame en paz, tú eres la que no es objetiva ¿pero sabes qué? ¡A nadie le importa tu bloody opinión!

Britania frunce el ceño con eso y se levanta, sonrojándose un poco.

—Pues vale, me largo, no sé ni siquiera por qué me molesto contigo... estás cada vez más bloody insoportable e irreconocible.

Escocia le sostiene la mirada fulminándola y ella se da la media vuelta y se va con el corazón un poco apachurrado como cada vez que se pelea con él. El pelirrojo se pasa una mano por el pelo y mira a Bélgica de reojo.

—¿Qué me estaba haciendo tu madre que ni me enteré?

—N-Nothing, nada que deba preocuparte.

—Acaban de pelearse horriblemente...

—Yes.

—Pues debe haber sido algo... no se habrá enterado de lo de Galia, ¿verdad? ¿Y por eso está más enfadada?

—No, no... Tranquila, de verdad... creo que lo ha entendido —le sonríe un poquito.

—¿Por qué perdiste el conocimiento? No me envenenaba o algo así, ¿verdad? ¿Estás bien?

—No, no... Estoy bien, estoy bien, ha sido... una bajada de azúcar —miente. Bélgica frunce el ceño.

—No vas a beber nada más hoy, y vamos a ir al doctor mañana.

—Bloody hell! —protesta con eso.

—¡Pues claro que sí! Estabas así todo muerto... y... —le abraza otra vez —. ¿Oíste algo de lo que dije?

El chico niega, abrazándola otra vez igualmente porque prefiere que piense esto a que tenga miedo de su madre y se lleven aun peor. Bélgica se acurruca en el abrazo.

—De verdad me asustaste...

—No pasa nada, de verdad.

—Igualmente vamos a ir al doctor mañana y tú no puedes beber como loco —besito en la mejilla.

—¿Qué es lo que les has dicho?

—Quizás es mejor que no lo sepas... —se sonroja, escondiéndose en Escocia.

—Why?

—Porque es… —Bel aprieta los ojos y sonríe un poquito —, el tipo de cosas como los restaurantes con velitas...

—¿Eh?

—¿Quieres saber? ¿No oíste nada?

—No mucho, el principio.

—Sobre que odiaba a England...

—Yes.

—Porque creía que France era el amor de mi vida...

—Oh…

—Pe-pero luego descubrí dos cosas... una es que no lo es.

—¿No?

—Claro que no, obviamente no. Eso lo supe en cuanto conocí al amor de mi vida de verdad.

—Ah... bloody Germany. Tipo con suerte —chasquea la lengua, bromeando.

—Eres un idiota —se ríe. El pelirrojo se ríe un poco también, sonrojado —. Pues... eso es lo que les dije al micrófono.

—Ah, qué empalagosa eres —se burla un poco, nerviosito.

—Ugh! ¡Calla! —se tapa la cara con las manos y él se ríe.

—¿Y si nos largamos? —propone. Bélgica levanta las cejas.

—Pero... ¿Y el baile? Poco que salimos contigo viéndote tan guapo...

—Pero estoy enfermito, mira —hace la tos más falsa de la historia de las toses falsas.

—Además es la boda de tu hermano... y por más mal que me caiga... venga, sólo un ratito —se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios. Ya, listo. Escocia deja caer los hombros derrotado —. Venga... sólo un par de bailes, porfi.

—Si bailas con Germany.

—¿Por quéeee? No!

—Porque quiero tener fotos por si algún día necesito acusaros.

—Nunca obtendrá pruebas, Tintín.

—¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea!


	20. Chapter 20

Gales por su parte, que ha vuelto una vez ha despachado a la gente de la ambulancia dado que Escocia parece estar muy recuperado ya... se queda de pie al otro lado del salón mirando a Galia intensamente. Hay un aura oscura a su alrededor y Galia, que tiene frío de repente, se acerca más a Roma.

Es que ni siquiera le ha mirado en todo el rato, y mira que... odia este evento. Con ganas. Aunque a Galia le emocione y por más que hayan trabajado tantas personas en él. LO ODIA. Tira de la cadena con la que lleva el reloj en el bolsillo del chaleco, y lo mira descansándolo en la palma de su mano, pensando que quizás sea hora de irse a casa.

Vale, quizás es exagerado irse a casa. Pero bien que podría irse a caminar por el palacio... quizás podría tomarse un whiskey con Philip. De hecho, quizás podría ir a dar de comer a los caballos... o a los cerdos. Casi que cualquier actividad que implicara largarse de aquí sería mejor que ver a todo el mundo halagar a Francia y a Inglaterra con que son la mejor pareja del universo, mientras su chica estaba ahí al frente haciendo su papel de "la pareja de Roma".

¡Y luego alguien se sorprendía de que él estuviera molesto! Que ni pensaran que iba a decirles una sola palabra decente... ni indecente. No quería ni verles, vamos... que fueran felices sus polainas, ¡Inglaterra siempre, SIEMPRE le robaba cualquier cosa que le interesaba! ¡Es más, debía haber votado al Brexit!

Hermano idiota que tenía preparando cosas espectaculares... refunfuña por lo bajo sacando su anforita, dándole un largo trago y deseando que un _bloody_ maldito rayo le caiga a Inglaterra en la cabeza y le parta en dos, mientras se regresa a sentar a su lugar con su nubecita en la cabeza, odiando a Roma y su sonrisa imbécil también. Y a Galia.

En lo que Gales refunfuña y lloriquea, Seychelles anuncia que le parece que ya está todo el mundo. Y no es lloriqueo injustificado, así que también te odia a ti.

—¡Faltas túuu! —le grita Francia

—¿Falto yo? —pregunta ella sonriendo.

— _Oui!_

—Nah, yo he estado hablando todo el rato, ¿no?

—Sí, dando instrucciones a todos... —ojos en blanco. Ella se ríe.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que diga algo sobre vosotros?

—¡Pues claro, como todos! Y algo bonito... —le señala con el dedo.

—Ah, ¿además algo bonito? ¿De ti o de _England_?

—De ambos. ¡No te hagas que tú misma has puesto las reglas!

—Bueno, puedo decir de ti... que esto es distinto a lo que te imaginabas.

—¿Qué iba a pasar hoy? _Oui_ , sin duda.

—No, no hoy. Esto. Sé que no lo imaginabas así por tus cuentos.

Francia se sonroja un poco con eso y se ríe, recargándose en Inglaterra. Sí, le hubiera gustado que Inglaterra quisiera casarse con él. Que no le diera tanta vergüenza hacerlo y que no se pasara todo el tiempo odiándole.

—Y no creas que no sé qué tú tampoco lo imaginabas así —sigue ahora para Inglaterra, que traga saliva.

El galo mira a Inglaterra de reojo. Había oído sus historias también. De hecho muchas de las suyas propias estaban imaginadas sobre historias de Inglaterra, desde luego.

—Pero, aun así, aunque me lo contarais muchas veces todas las noches, fingiendo que yo era la protagonista o fingiendo que lo eran otros. Sé que pensabais en esto hasta en los peores momentos... nunca lo supe hasta que fui mayor, pero ahora lo veo. Veo lo que dicen los abuelos, como os habéis buscado siempre el uno al otro... y la verdad, creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando os digo estas dos cosas...

Francia ya está lloriqueando otra vez, sosteniéndose del inglés sin dejarlo moverse. Este sólo quiere meterse bajo la silla.

—La primera es que ojalá hubierais compartido esto con todos porque aunque no lo creáis, estamos todos bastante decepcionados de que no lo hicierais.

El galo se ríe con un sollocito a la vez mezclado. Inglaterra se tapa la cara.

—Y la segunda es que... _bloody hell_ , ¡Ya era hora!

Francia abraza del todo a Inglaterra porque siiiiii, están ahí y ya era maldita hora, después de tantos años horrendos (y... sesiones de sexo fantásticas), ¡era maldita hora de casarse!

Creo que una proporción abundante de invitados estalla en aplausos.

—¡Bésalo ya, _France_! —chilla ella en francés entre los aplausos.

Y a eso va de manera inmediata, quitándole las manos de la cara, cerrando los ojos y abriendo los labios para COMERSELO en un beso.

—Mnpfh! —protesta el inglés aunque ni que quisiera podría apartarle.

Y es de película el beso (Francia narrando), quizás no el mejor que se han dado jamás, pero si es uno muy sentido por parte de Francia, un beso para compartir toda esta alegría con el resto del mundo.

Creo que Inglaterra puede necesitar un poco un beso reparador para que le quite la angustia. Así que seguramente se lo demande porque además todos gritan y le está oyendo.

Y... Francia profundiza el beso al notarlo, abrazándole del cuello y acariciándole la nuca como suele hacerlo, tratando de traerle a su burbujita personal, en donde no hay aplausos ni gritos ni nada más que un beso y un universo con él. Y es poco a poco que lo consigue.

Y no es por nada, pero yo invitaría a todos a que empezaran a tomarse un trago, porque esto puede tomar al menos media hora.

Es que... están todos viéndoles.

¿E-Eso qué significa?

Pues... centro de atención.

O sea sí pero... ¡No pienses en eso, Inglaterra! ¡Se supone que estás en tu lugar feliz con Francia!

Está, está, lo que pasa es que... no es como que puedan echarles una manta por encima. Y hacer un truco de desaparición. No... van a tener que separarse en algún momento y... van a estar ahí en medio de todo mundo.

Aun así, Galia se acerca a Seychelles y le pide el micrófono. Mientras ellos se besan, captando el foco de atención. Todos a la expectativa.

—Y ahora, antes de pasar al banquete, quisiera hacer un anuncio para todos.

Gales, que estaba jugando ajedrez en su teléfono, brazos cruzados y mueca de desagrado, levanta una ceja y la mira pero no se hace demasiadas ilusiones esta vez, pensando que quizás va a anunciar que... habrá un baile hermoso de sus hijos, o que Roma blablablá.

— _Cymru_ , mi príncipe, ¿quieres venir aquí conmigo?

Parpadeo parpadeo. No se mueve. Parpadeo. Traga saliva. Sigue sin moverse.

— _Si'l vous plait_?

El galés se sonroja, poniéndose tremendamente nervioso de golpe. Se humedece los labios y... pone cara de desinterés, levantándose y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos. Deben oírse unos susurritos y murmullo general. Ella sonríe, esperándole.

No se atreve a mirar a Galia ahora porque está enfadado y lleva tooooooooooooodo el rato odiándola como les ha odiado a todos durante este evento y... se siente un poco culpable por ello. De hecho debe saberlo ya, y... ugh. Tiene sólo unos escasos pasos más para tranquilizarse y ponerse de buen humor y respiraaaaar. Respiiiiiiiiiira, vengaaaa.

Suelta el aire, piensa que ha... bebido ya y eso también va a saberlo. La mira de reojito, tan linda que se ve además... suspira. Y se planta a su lado, mirándose las manos como niño regañado. Ella suspira un poco al verle y le toma del brazo, volviéndose a todos.

En cuanto le toma el brazo, antes de que pueda hablar Gales pone suavemente la mano sobre el micrófono haciendo que lo baje se gira a mirarla a los ojos. La rubia parpadea y le mira. El británico le sonríe un poco y aprieta el brazo contra sí con suavidad.

— _I love you_... —susurra, dejando ir un poco su enfado.

—Y yo a ti.

—Ahora estoy nervioso... —susurra sobre más y mueve el brazo que ella tiene tomado para abrazarla, mejor, quitando la mano de encima del micrófono. Ella le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Ahora viene tu regalo sorpresa —susurra la chica.

Gales la aprieta un poquito más contra sí, sonrojándose y pensando que... cielos con esta mujer que era capaz de ponerle el mundo de cabeza cada dos minutos.

—Quiero anunciaros dos cosas, la primera es que nosotros vamos a casarnos también y estáis todos invitados —sonríe.

El británico sonríe un poco más, pensando que es la segunda boda en la que ellos van a casarse "también". Pero es igual, sí que van a casarse y su boda será mejor que esta, #hadicho.

—Y para conmemorarlo, quiero anunciaros a todos que gracias a la inestimable ayuda de la familia real inglesa, ahora soy oficialmente de nacionalidad británica. Una ciudadana galesa —explica y saca su nuevo pasaporte británico.

Las cejas de gales al techo.

— _What_? —la mira sorprendido con eso, sonriendo un poco porque... eso es hacerla un poquito parte suya. Para siempre. Pase lo que pase. Levanta la mano con la que no le está abrazando para tomar el pasaporte de su mano.

Ella sonríe y se lo da.

—Eres... ¡Mía! —se ríe un poco mirando el pasaporte, y lo linda que se ve además en la foto (malditosgalosfotogenicos).

Y sí que le hace mucha ilusión, porque es algo formal. Algo que no es sólo una promesita, sino un movimiento tangible a su favor. Y ahí lo dice bien clarito "Lugar de residencia: Cardiff".

—Vas a tener que cuidarme como a parte de ti, ahora —susurra ella. Gales es que no puede parar de sonreír.

—Siempre te cuido más de lo que me cuido a mí mismo —le asegura abrazándola del todo y dando una vuelta, levantándola un poco del suelo como sabe que le gusta, se le acerca al oído —. Pero sí que... pase lo que pase, prometo cuidarte siempre, ¡SIEMPRE!

Ella le abraza del cuello y se ríe un poco.

—¡Y dice que vives en Cardiff! —es que está súper feliz el castaño.

—Falta poner la dirección porque no la sabíamos.

—Tenemos que ir a casa y tienes que conocerla... Y hacerle los arreglos que quieras —tan emocionado, la chica asiente —. Y nuestra boda va a ser mucho más bonita que esta, y aunque ahora nadie quiera que se haga todos van a pasarlo bien.

— _Mais oui_ —ella devuelve el micrófono a Seychelles, que anuncia que ya pueden comer todos.

—¿Vas a comer en la mesa de tu hijo y... Roma? —pregunta igualmente sonriendo, pasaporte en la mano.

— _Oui_ , tenemos sitio ahí.

—Yo también —respira.

—¿No quieres?

—Sí que quiero, sólo temía que fueras a comer sólo con _Rome_ , y yo con mis hermanos —le aprieta la mano.

—Ah, ellos están con nosotros si es lo que te preocupa.

—Yo lo que quiero es estar contigo, _my love_.

—Entonces no tienes que preocuparte —besito y le guía a su sitio.

Gales se acerca a Roma y le pone las manos en los hombros. El mayor parpadea y deja de molestar a Britania, levantando la cabeza para mirarle.

— _Hello_ —le aprieta un poco —. _Father_.

Roma levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso. Gales le mira de reojo aún sin dejar de apretarle los hombros en un gesto que incluso podía parecer un poco... cariñoso.

— _Ave_... —responde frunciendo un poco el ceño sin entender.

—¿Qué tal va esta boda? —pregunta Gales, aún de pie ahí, y mira que están en el centro del todo —. _France_ se ve contento... ¿No?

—Mucho —inclina un poco la cabeza.

—Me alegra —sonríe un poco pero es imposible determinar qué demonios está pensando —. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—Si estás contento.

— _Sic_ , lo estoy. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás?

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? —se humedece los labios.

— _Sic_.

—No lo estaba hasta hace unos minutos... pero Galia es siempre capaz de cambiar la dirección del viento. Ahora mismo sí lo estoy.

—Ah, eso de la nacionalidad... _sic_ , ya le dije que fuera con cuidado.

Britania, sigue mirando a Gales como lo ha mirado desde que llegó, como si tuviera dos cabezas. Pero como siempre... Opta por ignorarle porque ahora mismo está siendo el novio de Galia.

—¿Cuidado?

—Hacerse romana fue lo que la mató la primera vez, muchacho —inclina la cabeza, esperando la reacción del menor. Gales levanta las cejas —. Pero me ha prometido que conservaría también su nacionalidad anterior y así no habría problemas.

—Déjame adivinar... ¿Le han dado un pasaporte italiano? ¿O sí es francesa como debería?

—Está viviendo y trabajando en Italia —se encoge de hombros.

El suspiro.

Roma sonríe de lado, porque en realidad, Francia le sacó los papeles cuando apareció y por las leyes de libre circulación de personas dentro de la comunidad Europea, nunca necesitó tener papeles italianos, pero eso es algo que Gales no sabe y que él no tiene por qué explicarle.

Porque además, él ya ha entendido bien este asunto desde que le dijeron cuando fueron a comprar la casa en Roma que, agárrate fuerte, ¡él mismo era ALEMÁN! Puesto que Alemania fue quien les sacó los papeles a él y a su padre cuando llegaron, ya que vivía en Berlín con Veneciano.

Y menudo susto se llevó. Roma alemán. Ni lento ni perezoso Alemania.

Ellos decían algo de los hospitales pero... Luego sacó un libro: De cómo el Imperio Romano se hizo ALEMÁN. Quién dice que no disfrutan las conquistas aún.

—Me pregunto si ya le habías advertido antes sobre la posibilidad de morir por ser italiana...

—No hacía falta, lo sabe tan bien como yo.

—Entonces sigue sin hacer falta, que lo sabe tan bien como tú... —frunce un poco el ceño —. Igualmente ahora irá a vivir y trabajar a Cardiff.

El romano se encoge de hombros. Gales se humedece los labios de nuevo y se pone en cuclillas a su lado para hablar un poco más en secreto con él. Roma le mira de reojo.

— _Look_... Esto, tú y yo y una buena relación es algo que DE VERDAD le hace ilusión.

—Ajá...

—Así que, vamos a tener una.

—Ah, mira qué bien —nadie sabe si eso fue sarcástico. El británico se ríe.

—Venga, que no puede ser tan complejo. Tú eres muy sociable.

—No, por mí no hay problema, me gusta crear vínculos con las personas y en el fondo tú me gustas.

—Muy en el fondo, supongo —se sonroja un poco igual.

—Nah, no tan en el fondo —se ríe.

—Imagino que te gustaría más si mi novia fuera... Yo que sé, Seychelles.

—Desde luego, pero sacaste de tu padre el gusto en mujeres —le guiña un ojo.

Gales se queda un poco incómodo con el guiño y esa frase, riéndose un poco falsamente y sonrojándose mientras se incorpora de nuevo hasta ponerse en pie.

—Sólo un poco... Mi padre hace demasiado a la poligamia —contraataca y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro. El moreno pone los ojos en blanco —. Y a mi padre le gusta... mi madre.

—Nah, ella _non_ —la mira de reojo a ver si les mira.

— _Cymru!_ —ya había empezado ella... Y fulmina a Roma cuando dice que ella no, enfurruñándose.

—Pero no pasa nada porque yo a ella tampoco, mira cómo me mira.

—Cielos... Este asunto de mamá y papá es demasiado para mí...

Roma se ríe sin hacerle mucho caso a Gales. Estira la mano a Britania.

—No, Ugh... Vete con _Cymru_ , anda —gestito para que la suelte.

—Ah sí, que tú has venido con _Germaniae_...

Britania se sonroja un poco y Gales se va a sentar con Galia porque no soporta a su madre y a Roma juntos.

—Tú has venido con Galia. Aunque me parece que... Te ha dejado por otro —sonríe un poquito.

—¿Y no vas a consolarme?

—¿Yo? No —le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poquito y es que... Está sensible. Aunque no lo crean.

—¿Ni siquiera tuerces el brazo en la boda de tu hijo pequeño?

—No es su boda... Sólo es una fiesta —responde —. Y tú... ¿Desde cuándo te haces amigo de mis hijos?

—¿Lo dices por _Galles_? Es mi hijo también.

—Hmmm... —y es que el problema es las películas que se hace. Igual que sus hijos.

— _Quid_? Vas a tener que venir conmigo cuando se case, que todos sepan que nos acostamos y de ello salió él.

— _What_?! No! No voy a... ¡No! Tú no eres su padre. Él no tiene padre, de hecho. Ninguno de mis hijos. De hecho, vas a... Ugh. ¡Esto no vale!

—Y todos sabrán las cositas que hicimos.

—¡No hicimos ningunas cositas!

—Claro que sí, los niños no nacen del aire —se acerca más a ella.

—Los míos no nacieron del aire, nacieron con magia.

—Nunca habías descrito eso... así —la sonrisita.

—No estoy describiendo... ¡Eso! Hablo de magia, magia de verdad —abre la mano y sale una flamita de su palma —. Esta magia. ¡Así como se hizo esta flama se hicieron mis hijos!

Roma le pone la mano sobre la suya y ahí va a meterle la nariz bajo la oreja para hacerle cariñitos. Recibe risitas a cambio, desde luego.

—¿Quieres hacerle un hermanito? —le susurra al oído. Britania aprieta los ojos y le mira de reojo.

— _No!_

—¿Seguro que no? —besitooos. Ella le empuja un poquito porque están ahí a mitad de todo. Aunque hace un sonidito gutural.

—No ahora, nooo.

—¿Un intento en el baño? —se deja empujar pero le hace cariñitos con los dedos ahora.

— _No!_ No vamos a ir ahora... ¡Aquí al baño! —es que ya le parece que hace demasiado calor sólo con la idea.

—Me meto bajo la mesa y me tapo con los manteles...

—¡No! ¡Prefiero el baño!

—Yo no —ahí va la mano.

—Nooo! _Rome_!

—¿No quéee?

—¡No me toques AHÍ!

—Si se te mojan las bragas le pedimos unas limpias a la reina.

—¡No se me van a mojar!—es que ya las trae mojadas.

—Vamos a ver. Dicen que ella ya no las moja.

—No me importa si ella las _bloody_ moja o no... —interesante selección de palabras.

—Pero a juzgar por lo rápido que lo haces tú, no me lo creo.

— _Shut up!_ ¡Yo no lo hago!

—Vas a hacer que lo compruebe... —le mete la mano bajo la falda del largo vestido de bruja que lleva la pelirroja.

— _Nooo!_ —cruza las piernas. Igual él se las levanta —. ¡No! ¡Suelta, suelta! —golpecitos.

—Qué culpable suena eso.

— _Nooo!_ No es culpable, es que no quiero que me toques... ¡Aquellito!

—Eso es porque tu aquellito está culpablemente mojadito.

— _No!_ ¡No digas mojadito! —se tapa la cara con las manos.

—Mojadito y todo ruborizado, temblando por una caricia tan placentera como letal...

—¡No, no! ¡Nada ruborizado! —es que tiembla ya sólo de que se lo digas.

—Y taaaaaaaaaaan caliente —le pasa los dedos a lo largo del muslo. Es que creo que Britania está imaginando la maldita lengua... ahí —, que todo lo que parece que vaya a calmarlo en realidad resbala y no es suficiente, sólo hace que avivar la llama.

— _Will you bloody shut up!_ —es que como puedes encenderla sólo con decirle esas cosas al oído... bueh...

Roma se riiiiíe ahí en su oído, suavecito. Y es que ella quiere un beso... mucho que lo quiere. Y eso de ir al baño no sonaba mal. Traga saliva y sonríe un poco.

—¿Vendrás conmigo entonces?

Romita... sí que va a ir contigo a donde quieras, pero no le preguntes.

—Nooo…

—¿No? ¿Vas a ir a tirarte a _Germaniae_ desesperadamente como en _Victorian Decadence_?

Britania le da un codacito y es que puede que sí se lo tirara como siguiera así. Aunque... sinceramente prefiere tirarse a Roma.

—Vamos a comer, y tú te vas a portar bien, y luego NO vamos a ir al baño ni a... ningún lugar.

—Oh... dicen que hay cuartos de invitados en este palacio —pero si ya dormiste aquí cuando celebrasteis la navidad.

—Sí que hay muchos cuartos.

—Dicen que tienen camas que vibran — _wtf_? Creo que eso se lo acaba de inventar.

— _What_?!

—Oh, sí. Es que los isleños de estas tierras son suuuuuúper pervertidos. Sobre todo las mujeres.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú eres el único pervertido aquí que piensa en cosas que vibran! —se ríe igual.

—¡Claro que no! —se ríe también.

—¿Sabes qué creooo? Además de que eres tonto...

— _Quid_?

—Que el pervertido que quiere eres tú.

—¿Yo? Yo podría encenderte y encenderte hasta que se acabe la comida... y luego mandarte a bailar con _Hispaniae_ —y luego ir tú a tirarte desesperadamente a Germania, ni nos engañas.

—No voy a bailar con tu hijo IDIOTA —se sonroja. Roma se muere de la risa.

—Dile que venga con nosotros a la cama vibratoria.

—¡Noo! ¡No le voy a decir eso! Además no va a venir.

—¿No? ¿Por?

—¡Porque no! Porque... No. ¡Ya deja de preguntar sobre él! —es que el sonrojoooo.

—¡Se lo has preguntado ya!

— _Noooo!_ No t-tanto.

—¿No tanto?

—Es que no es así, no es que haya preguntado ESO. Sólo es que... no, no voy a contarte.

— _Quid_? ¡Cuéntame o se lo preguntaré a él!

— _Nooo!_ No... ¡No hables con él! —le mira súper agobiada.

—¿Dónde está? —ahí va ver si le ve para preguntarle justo AHORA.

— _Rome! Nooo!_ ¡Para! No ¡Hables con él! —le pide, tomándole de la cara y haciendo que la gire hacia ella para que la mire —. Sólo es lo de la vez pasada en la alberca y...

—¿Y...?

—Y... bueno, es que... él...

—¿Ajáaaa?

—En realidad es que ni me gusta ni realmente hago nada con él ni nada, ¡sólo fue esa vez y no es que yo pretendiera acercarme después nunca más!

—¿Te ha dicho de Romanito, no? —deduce. La británica se sonroja porque no se lo dijo él... pero... Austria.

—Lo cual es idiota porque no es que yo pretenda hacerle nada, ni hacer nada con él ni con nadie.

—Uuuuh, es muuuuy serio si te ha dicho de Romanito.

—No me dijo él —confiesa, sonrojándose más aún y apretando los ojos.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Quién?

—E-es que nos vio alguien en... la alberca. Y…

—¡Ooooh, pero qué traviesos!

— _Shut up!_ ¡Si vas a burlarte no te cuento NADA más!

—No me burlo, no me burlo —levanta las manos.

—¡Pues no parece!

—Bueno, ¿y quién es que os vio? Cada vez lo sabe más gente.

—El hijo mayor de Galia —dice después de apretar los ojos.

—¡Oh! Cielos...

—Y es que... ugh, ¡no es que yo pretenda deshacer su familia! ¡Todo es _bloody_ culpa suya, a mí él me da igual! ¡Pero no deja de molestarme!

—Mmmmm... vas a tener que hacerle la pelota. Dicen que es súper listo y manipulador.

—¿Hacerle la pelota a quién? ¿A Austria?

— _Sic_ , para que no te delate y sea malo contigo.

Britania se muerde el labio porque... es que el problema de Austria tampoco es Austria en sí, si tan sólo fuera cualquier individuo... le importaría una mierda. Pero es hijo de Galia... y uno muy especial, así que Britania, incluso a estas alturas de la vida, aún conociéndole tan poco, le quería y pareciera raro o no, lo último que quería con él era una enemistad. Aprieta los ojos.

—Lo que tengo que hacer es no acercarme otra vez a tu hijo idiota y ya está...

—Buena suerte con eso.

—Es que, ¿qué sugieres que haga para hacerle la bola al hijo de Galia? —ojos en blanco —. No es como que sea... Galia, ni que él tenga ningún tipo de relación conmigo.

—En realidad se le parece bastante, por lo que sé.

—¿A Galia? Hmm... ¿crees que deba entonces ir a hablarle?

—Claro que sí, pídele para bailar...

—¿Bailar? Pero...

—Me parece que a él tampoco le gusta mucho _Belgique_ —sonríe de lado. La pelirroja levanta las cejas y mira a Roma de reojo.

—Ese es otro asunto... creo que debería llevarme mejor con ella. Aunque bueno, ponerla verde una vez más tampoco es como que me vaya a hacer daño... —sonrisita malévola.

Roma se ríe.

—Bueno... ehm... voy a ir al baño entonces mientras tanto —decide, sonrojándose y poniéndose en pie de golpe.

—Te acompaño~

Es que desde luego que ESO es lo que quería, se sonroja más sin responder y sin hacerle caso, súper nerviosa. El romano se va detrás de ella, tan feliz.

Entretanto, ya les han traído los entrantes y los primeros platos casi. Esperemos que de una deliciosa comida latina perfectamente supervisada por Galia. Ella es la que contrató el catering, así que podemos confiar en que será deliciosa.

oxOXOxo

Francia se sepaaara un poquito laaaaaaanguidamente del inglesito. Este le sigue, jugueteando ahora, totalmente ido y esto le encanta al de ojos azules, que lo muerde un poquito con suavidad, siguiéndole el juego. Inglaterra aaaabre los labios y le captura el de arriba, acariciándole con los suyos.

El galo sonríe y... es que este es un lugar maravilloso, ¿por qué habría de separarse? A lo mejor porque el menor tiene hambre y porque no se ven desde hace una semana... y ya te digo yo que el Big Ben lo sabe.

Y no se crean ustedes que la Tour Eiffel no lo sabe, si ha estado en casta abstinencia esperando que hoy pudieran escaparse un poco al armario de las escobas...

¡No van a escaparse HOY al armario de las escobas! Ya, ya... o sea pero Francia suponía que podrían escaparse hoy, antes de venir... Pues, no ha pasado y esto sólo está yendo a peor con esos jueguecitos.

El francés se separa un poquitín otra vez, sonriendo idiotamente. Frente a él, Inglaterra sigue con los ojos cerrados, este le hace un cariñito en su burbuja de amor, yendo a buscarle otra vez con absoluta claridad.

— _Je t'aime..._ —susurra Francia, girando un poquito la cara con suavidad para darle el beso en la mejilla.

—Nnn —protesta porque no quería un beso en la mejilla.

Francia sonríe y le acaricia un poquito la mejilla con la barbita empezando a volver a la realidad y a notar que hay más ruidos a su alrededor, mas el menor insiste en sus labios. Así que el galo le da un beso suave en ellos, pero demasiado corto, abriendo del todo los ojos.

El británico vuelve a por él oootra vez porque ha sido corto. Francia le da un beso en la mejilla y le acaricia con la nariz.

— _Angleterre, mon amour_...

—Nnn! —protesta como si no quisiera despertarse.

El francés le hace un cariñito en la cabeza y sonríe más aún.

Es que... ¡Inglaterra quiere más beso!

Ya, ya sabemos. Pero es que... hemos de ir adelante, aunque quiera más beso. Francia también quiere, pero… ¿Y la comida?

¡¿Y qué más da?!

Pero peroooooo… Francia le besa e Inglaterra se lo devuelve, victorioso.

Y vamos con alguien más mientras Escocia le roba a Inglaterra el pastillero sin que ni lo note. Cosa que a nadie le extraña. Sí, sí, es bueno que lo sepamos... El mejor momento.

oxOXOxo

Suiza toma su lugar ajustándose la corbata y revisando que traiga los gemelos. Mira a Austria de reojo y carraspea un poco porque ha ido a lavarse las manos para la comida y se ha liado un poco por ahí con su padre "hablando". Entonces, cuando llega, Austria está hablando con Veneciano.

— _Ciao!_ —saluda Suiza a Veneciano sentándose al lado de Austria.

— _Ciao, Svizzera_ —sonríe el italiano. Suiza asiente en respuesta a la sonrisa y carraspea un poco.

—Hmm... ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, pensaba que el menú sería peor siendo que estamos en las islas británicas, pero está bastante bueno.

—¿Sí? No lo he probado, pero ya se ve diferente... Quizás fue mi suegra la que lo eligió. ¿Qué tal cocina ella?

—Muy bien, ¿no has probado algo suyo?

—Yo creo que no —se lo piensa y mira a Austria—. ¿O sí? Ya buscaremos la oportunidad, seguramente, más aún sabiendo que lo hace bien.

—Seguro habrá un catering de prueba para elegir el menú en su boda.

—Las ventajas de estar casado con su hijo —asegura Suiza y se sonroja porque lo ha dicho muy así, directamente. Carraspea. Austria sonríe de lado—. Ehm... Ehh... Y... ¿U-Ustedes cómo están?

—No tan bien como vosotros, por lo visto.

El helvético se sonroja un poco más y se toca el lugar en que debería estar su anillo pensando que no están taaaan bien, en realidad. Alemania, sentado al otro lado de Veneciano le mira de reojo y deja su tenedor poniendo el brazo en el respaldo de la silla del italiano un poco como un abrazo.

—E-Estamos bien, sí —asiente Suiza—, sorteando algunas dificultades pero nada grave. Yo... E-Estoy muy contento. Mucho.

—¿Cuáles dificultades?

Suiza carraspea y mira a Austria de reojo.

—Ehm... E-Estuve enfermo.

—Oh, no lo sabía —sigue Veneciano.

—No es... —Suiza le pone la mano a Austria en la pierna—, nada en lo absoluto trascendente. Una cuestión de un día, pero... Bueno, _Österreich_ fue el mayormente afectado y fue sin duda mi culpa.

—¿Por qué? —Veneciano mira a Austria de reojo —. No será una ETS... ¿no?

— _Che cosa_?! ¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡¿De dónde voy a sacar yo una ETS?! ¡No! —Suiza hace aspavientos —. Fue algo mental. Demencia. Un día en que perdí la razón.

—No lo sé, ¿De _Inghilterra_?

—¡Noooo! _Nein! ¡Österreich_ , te juro por mi vida que no! ¡No hay nada entre él y yo ni tengo nada de nada ahí, puedes revisar! —agobiadísimo.

Austria le mira no muy convencido...

—¡¿Cuándo has visto que yo tenga una ETS?! Y tú... B-bueno no... —baja la voz —, no tienes ningún síntoma ni nada...

—Tendré que ir al médico —suelta el de anteojos un poco con maldad. Suiza se sonroja y aprieta los ojos.

—¡No me acosté con él, te lo juro! —susurra —. Ni con él ni con nadie más.

—A lo mejor nosotros también deberíamos —suelta Veneciano mirando a Alemania, medio en broma medio en serio. El alemán parpadea con eso y le mira a los ojos.

—¿A-Al doctor por una... ETS? ¿Por? Crees que... Pero... —es que se pone nervioso el pobre suizo y Austria hace un _facepalm_ con ello.

El italiano mira significativamente al alemán. Este se sonroja un montón, sintiendo como si repentinamente tuviera una flecha de luces hacia sus regiones vitales y ellas, además estuvieran a punto de caerse o explotar.

—Pero... _Italien!_ ¿Cómo? O... Dónde o... ¿Desde cuándo tienes...? —Alemania SUSURRA que sólo Austria debe oírle.

—¿Yo? No _caro mío_ , me refiero a ti.

— _Was_?! ¡Yo no tengo nada!

Italia aprieta los ojos porque se estaba refiriendo a si se había acostado con Austria. Alemania es que... Pfff, no, ni enterado de eso.

—Yo no me... Yo... ¡ _Österreich_ , dile que no has visto a nadie en la casa! —casi suplica Alemania en pánico.

— _Italien_ , basta —protesta Austria que sí lo ha entendido. El menor de los germanos parpadea.

—¿Ves? ¿No será que más bien tú...? —murmura Alemania sonrojándose un poco.

El latino pone los ojos en blanco, haciendo vacilar al alemán.

—Vamos al doctor si quieres, va a decirnos que no tengo nada —le hace un cariñito en la mejilla.

—En fin —ni caso.

Alemania suspira y quita el brazo del respaldo sin entender del todo qué pasa. Mira a Austria con cara de circunstancias. El austriaco niega con la cabeza para quitarle importancia.

—E-Estaba pensando que hoy tengo muchas ganas de bailar —puntualiza Alemania intentando un tono más alegre. Veneciano sonríe un poco con eso —. Así que estoy listo para bailar hasta que nos echen. ¿Tú que tal, _Schweiz_? Asumo que también.

Austria mira a Suiza.

—Bailar. Eso te... Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? Bailar mucho. Ehh... _Ja_. Todo lo que quiera _Österreich_ —suelta el suizo, nerviosito. Austria suspira un poco con esa respuesta.

—A lo mejor quiero bailar con varias personas —Austria todo jum. Suiza le mira con eso y se sonroja un poco.

—Oh... Bueno —se gira a su plato.

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo y después de pensárselo un poco lo más racionalmente que puede, Suiza mira al austriaco de nuevo de reojo.

—Ya sé que no soy tan buen bailarín y entiendo que no es ni siquiera práctico bailar conmigo toda la noche —le mira y sonríe un poquito tratando de, vale, concederle esto bien y de buenas —. Baila con quien quieras y yo te espero.

Al final les convenía a ambos. No le importaba que bailara con su madre o con Veneciano y él no tendría que bailar todo el rato aunque no le gustara tanto. Vas a arrepentirte de esta idea Suiza.

—Mmmm... quería hablar con _Belgien_ , creo que aprovecharé.

¿Ves? Tardaste tres segundos en arrepentirte.

— _Was_?! Con... _Nein!_ —protesta, frunciendo el ceño —. Baila con Veneciano o con... Tu madre.

—Mmmm... _nein_.

—¿De qué quieres hablar con _Belgique_?

—Mmm... quiero contagiarle la ETS.

— _Waaaaaas_? —el grito. Austria se encoge de hombros.

—Ella no te cae bien, ¿no? Es una buena forma de molestarla.

—¡No es ninguna forma buena de molestarla el que me digas que quieres tirártela! ¡Eso es molestarme a mí! —protesta cruzándose de brazos —. Baila con ella pero... Me das mi anillo.

—Mmmm... _nein_. Me acuesto con ella y te lo doy —negocia, el muy cínico. Mas Suiza niega con la cabeza.

—E-Es que no quiero que te acuestes con... Nadie.

—Sería lo justo, ¿no? Ya que tú sí lo has hecho —le mira con dureza. El mayor baja la cabeza, regañado.

—Yo estaba drogado... Pero quizás sí sería lo justo —susurra.

—Puedes drogarme si quieres —propone y Suiza niega otra vez.

—E-Es que así no es justicia... O... Es la forma más básica de justicia. Es ojo por ojo.

El de anteojos se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco porque igual no piensa hacerlo.

—Al final vas a sentirte peor y no mejor —Suiza le toma de la mano, se la aprieta un poquito y le hace un cariñito—. Prefiero que sólo bailes con ella y no me des aún mi anillo.

—Sea entonces —asiente con una sonrisa de lado. El helvético se estira un poco y le da un besito en la mejilla.

— _Ich liebe dich_.

—Manipulador —susurra. Suiza se sonroja un poco porque desde que el austriaco le ha dicho que hace cosas de una forma para que reaccione como quiere, se ha dado cuenta que sí que lo hace.

—Ugh...

Pat pat en la cabeza.

El rubio se sonroja más y piensa que no debió decirle que le quería, tomando su tenedor y terminando de comer.

Austria sonríe un poco, el muy manipulador, que ahora hasta tiene permiso.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición en el review!_


	21. Chapter 21

Ahora sí, Sey... Separa a Francia e Inglaterra. Así que ahí va ella con una palanca y cara de mala, nos encanta.

Francia se separa un poquitín de nueeeeevo al oírla.

— _England!_ ¡En serio!—sigue chillando ella.

Francia abre los ojos, sorprendido, y sonríe porque se estaban dando uno de eeeesos besoooos.

— _Sey_...? —es lo único que atina a decir.

—¡Parad, parad! —manos en la boca a cada uno. El SONROJO de Inglaterra.

El galo la mira con las cejas levantadas y hasta le da un lametazo en la mano. Ella quita la mano corriendo y se ríe un poco.

—No, en serio... pensaba que queríais hablar vosotros.

—Yo... _O-Oui_ que queremos hablar, pero si yo... Yo... ¡Es que mira como estoy! —se señala la _tour_. Gracias por la imagen mental, Francia.

El inglesito, que sabe cómo está él, le mira y se tapa la cara con las manos al verlo.

— _Franceeee_ —protesta Seychelles.

—¡¿Pues cómo estarías tú después de unos besos así?! —réplica Francia, riendo.

—Bueno, pues más vale que paréis que ya estamos en el segundo plato y luego viene el pastel.

—¡Oh! Podemos quizás hablar en el pastel —propone relamiéndose porque hambre tiene.

— _Oui_ , es cuando se suponía que hablabais, así que más vale que se OS baje para entonces.

Manos de Inglaterra directas al Big Ben.

—Anda, anda, ya no seas regañona —Francia se ríe —. Venga, ¿dónde vamos sentados para comer? —y es que no sabe ni donde está, joder.

—Anda, ven —tira de él para que se separe de Inglaterra y le deje.

El francés se separa, pero no le suelta de la mano que sabe que es capaz de... irse. Así que Inglaterra se tropieza y se medió cae para seguirle, haciendo un ruidajal, que consigue que, evidentemente, todo el mundo se calle y le mire.

El británico sólo puede... hacerse bolita. Un instante más tarde, Francia aprieta los ojos y mira a Seychelles.

—Ayúdame a traerle acá a donde hay que sentarnos, anda —pide a la chica, que sólo se le ocurre hacer que todos aplaudan.

Ugh...

El galo la mira descolocado, tratando de ayudar a que Inglaterra se ponga de pie. Escocia ayuda también, gritando que el inglés está empalmado.

—¡Andaaaaa, vamos a sentarnos! —Francia tira de el del todo tratando de que se ponga de pie, buena suerte con eso. Mira a Seychelles de nuevo —. Hay que atraer la atención a otra cosa...

—¿A qué? —ella le mira nerviosa también, notando el problema.

—A... ¿Ti? ¡A algo que no sea él!

—¿Pero... a mí? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué digo?

—¡No sé! Anunciar tu... ¡Compromiso con Irlanda!

— _Quoi_? ¡No voy a anunciar eso! —igual se sube a una silla y empieza a pedir silencio. Francia se ríe.

—Menos mal... ¡Dile a _maman_ que hable o algo así! Yo qué sé, di algo de alguien más, no de nosotros.

Seychelles se gira a mirar a todo el mundo ahora que han dejado de gritar. Palidece un poco entrando en pánico también.

—Y-Yo... q-quería anunciar q-qué... —empieza, nerviosa y Sudáfrica le silba. Ella lo mira con eso y se sonroja más.

—¡Guapaaa! —le grita él cuando ve que le mira.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —suelta.

— _WHAT THE FUCK, NO! —_ se escucha Irlanda a lo lejos _._

Inglaterra también grita algo parecido y ella se baja de la silla, tapándose la cara con las manos. Francia levanta las cejas y asume que... Sólo lo ha gritado por gritar algo MaslevaleaIrlanda, mientras aprovecha el revuelo y tira de Inglaterra. Él se deja tirar por el impacto que tiene ahora con eso.

Creo que además una gran mayoría aplaude. Alemania apunta que, joder, no pierden el tiempo los _verdammt_ galos con anunciar diez mil cosas el mismo día. Y es que se oye a Irlanda ir gritando " _NO FUCKING WAY, WHAT?! WHAAAAT_?!" hasta que llega con Seychelles.

Ya sabemos lo que gritó Inglaterra, "¡Suéltame que voy a matar a ese bastardo!".

— _Nooo!_ —grita Seychelles, tratando de detener a Inglaterra y mirando a Francia suplicante ahora.

—¡No lo está, No lo está! —Francia le dice al oído a Inglaterra mientras pelea con el para retenerle —. ¡Sólo lo ha dicho para llamar la atención y que dejaran de verte a ti!

— _What_? —le mira descolocado.

—Ve... Nadie nos mira. No hagas nada y diviértete con las caras de _Irlande_... Ya le aclarará.

— _B-But..._ —mira a Irlanda.

El pelirrojo es que parece que le va a dar un ataque cardiaco mientras hace aspavientos y llega al lado de Seychelles.

— _WHAAAAAT?_

Y ella es que... se queda ahí, manos en la cara.

—Desde... ¿Cómo...? _What the..._ _Seychelles_! —Irlanda es que creo que da hasta vueltas a su alrededor.

— _What_? ¡Cálmate!

—Pues... ¡Pues! Como que... Ugh! ¡¿Y cómo no me dijiste antes?!

—¡Pues nada! ¡Ni siquiera he dicho que sea tuyo! —protesta porque... no está pensando.

— _Bloody... Hell! What?!_

— _What_?

—¡¿De quién es si no es mío?! —chilla y es que le estás metiendo el susto del año.

—No lo sé, ¿vale? ¡No lo sé! —es que no lo pensó. El irlandés traga saliva con eso.

—Pero, ¿no es mío? _What the Bloody hell_! ¿De qué hablas, _Seychelles_?

—¡Deja de gritarme!

—¡¿Pues es que cómo quieres que no grite?! —grita la mitad, vale. La chica se lleva las manos a la cara otra vez —. ¿Cómo no vas a saber? Cada vez que te acuestas conmigo lo hacemos con _bloody_ condón.

— _Shut up! Shut up!_

—Es que, ¡¿cómo quieres que me calle? ¡¿Acabas de oírte?!

Seychelles le agarra del brazo y tira de él para sacarle de ahí en medio porque es que sólo está gritando. El chico le sigue, claro que le sigue, verde. O sea, puedes sacarle de la tierra si te apetece, que él sigue pensando cosas.

—Escucha... era mentira, ¿vale?

— _WHAT_?!

—¡Mentira, sólo lo he dicho para ayudar a _England_!

Parpadeo, parpadeo, parpadeo.

— _Really_?!

— _Yes!_ Cálmate, ¿vale?

Irlanda la mira fijamente unos segundos y... Le entra la risa floja.

—¡No me jodaaaaaas, _Seychelleeeees_!

—¡Algo tenía que decir!

—¡Eres una IDIOTA! —la abraza y se sigue riendo. La chica se relaja un poco con ello —. ¡Te juro que me hice un poco de pis cuando lo dijiste!

—Cielos, qué sexy —protesta y el pelirrojo se ríe aún más, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Sabes? Deberíamos seguir con la broma... O sea, decir que sí, es nuestro bebé y todo... Ponerte una panza.

— _What_?

— _England_ se moriría de verte así con panza, querría matarme.

—Ya lo sé, por eso. ¿Para qué asustarle?

—¡Porque será broma! _Alba_ va a creer que estoy loco y _France_... ¿No crees que tendría gracia?

— _No!_

—¡Es que casi me muero yo! ¿De dónde coño sacaste la idea? ¡Pero lo MÍNIMO es que se asusten todos los demás! ¡Un poquito como yo! Pfff, ¿te imaginas que sí estuvieras embarazada?

—No, y menos con tu reacción.

—Bueno es que... Sería súper raro.

—No, no lo sería, estamos hechos para eso.

—¿Para tener bebés? ¡Pero no me jodas! ¿Qué harías con uno? ¡Nada!

—No... No lo sé.

—No podríamos hacer nada de lo que hacemos... Tendríamos al niño que lloraría en las noches y que haría caca en todos lados —igual se ríe el muy tonto pero la africana pone los ojos en blanco —. _Wait_... ¿Te gustaría? Tener un bebé... ¿Conmigo?

—No... no es algo que piense, pero... _fuck_ , no lo sé.

—O sea, es que no me jodas, de repente te paraste ahí y lo dijiste así! Yo tampoco lo pienso nunca, pero casi me muero cuando lo dijiste... Y no digo que quiera! Pero tampoco... O sea si vas a tener un bebe algún día en muuuuucho tiempo...

—¿Voy... a tenerlo yo?

—¡Pues ni modo que yo! Lo que quiero decir es que... ¿De quién más podría ser? Me dijiste que no era mío. Y si vas a tener uno alguna vez...

—¡Aun así, habla en plural, idiota!

—Va-Vamos... O sea... —se ríe idiotamente —, ¡sería rarísimo decir que vamos a tener un niño!

—Pues no vamos, pero... ¡Podríamos! ¡Y sería en plural igual, aunque tú te criaras sin padre!

—¡Pues es que tú te pusiste como _my mother_! ¡"No dije que fuera tuyo"!

—Aun así... no vamos a hablar de esto ahora.

—¡O sea, yo asumí que si tuvieras uno sería mío! Y otra vez dices que no sabrías de quién es y eso... ¡Eso es feo! ¡Aunque no lo tengamos!

—L-Lo dije... lo dije porque... ¡Fue un impulso! —porque no estaba pensando —. ¡Porque _England_ estaba escuchando y dijo que te mataría!

El irlandés entrecierra los ojos.

—Es decir, ¿no te acuestas con más tipos raros? —sonríe otra vez.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le golpea. El chico se ríe un poco y se aguanta el golpecito.

—¡Eres una tonta tú! —le detiene de las muñecas y le abre los brazos de manera que se la acerca a la cara.

— _No_!

— _You like me!_ ¡Más incluso que al adonis ese de _South Africa_!

— _W-What_? —igual se deja tirar.

—¡Qué te gusto y si te imaginas un bebé, lo haces en plural con-mi-go! ¡No con él! ¡Al final te gusto y eres mi novia y le dijiste que no hoy por mí! —canturrea.

—Sigues siendo un idiotaaaaa —protesta pero no lo niega.

—¡Seh, lo sooooy, pero me quiereeeeees!

—Ugh! —lo empuja. Irlanda se ríe jalándole un poquito el pelo, jugando —. Para... vamos a volver.

—¿Me das un beso antes?

—No! ¡Por idiota!

—¿Pero qué hice de idiotaaa? Aquí ni siquiera nos ven y así no te da vergüenza que sea yo tu novio. No le cuento a Sudáfrica.

— _What_? —le mira incrédula con eso.

—Ya sé que no les dices que estás conmigo porque te da vergüenza... Pero aquí no nos ven.

La africana levanta una ceja y el chico cambia el peso de pie porque esa no es una buena cara.

—Sí, pero es que además ahora no quiero —Seychelles y sus respuestas.

—¿Ni uno chiquito de consolación?

—Ugh, no.

—"Ugh..." —la imita arrugando un poco la nariz y se revisa el aliento por si acaso —. Cualquiera diría que son asquerosos mis besos.

—Lo son...

El irlandés parpadea con eso.

—¿Y por qué si estamos solos sí me das besos?

—No te los doy, te estoy diciendo eso.

—¡¿Cómo no?! ¡Si nos damos un montón y no te quejas!

—¡Pues ahora me quejo!

— _B-But why_? O sea... O sea, ¿qué tienen de asqueroso?

—¡Todo!

—¡No inventes! ¡Si te acuestas conmigo y sonríes y te ríes! ¡Nunca haces ninguna cara de asco! —protesta.

—Oh, cielos, ni me recuerdes eso —se lleva las manos a la cara. El británico se sonroja un poco mirándola descolocado.

— _But_... ¡No seas tonta! Sí que... ¡Sí te gusta! ¡Yo he estado ahí y sí te gusta y te vienes y todo!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo he visto a muchas fingir que se vienen y tú no finges conmigo!

Seychelles le tapa la boca con la mano y el chico hace un "¡Ha!" ahogado, vencedor.

—Eres un idiota —frunce el ceño y se va toda enfadada porque quería que se lo dieras el beso, no que se lo pidieras... y menos aun que te burlaras de ella.

Irlanda la mira un poco desconsolado y se rasca la cabeza yendo igual tras ella, corriendo, porque lleva un buen rato tratando de darle uno, ¡pero es que no es tan fácil! Le pone las manos en los hombros.

—¡No te enojes!

Ella no le deja, entrando ya al salón. Y ahí va adentro él también, pensando que nadie entiende a las chicassssss.

oxOXOxo

Escocia se echa un poco sobre Bélgica desde su silla y le muestra una botellita.

—Mira.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta la rubia, mirando al escocés de reojo.

—La poción, se la he robado a _England_ mientras se daba el lote con _France_... y un poco de suelto para tabaco.

—La poción, ya... ¿La que te hace mujer? —sonríe de lado, pensando que es una de esas bromas.

—Exacto. Pero estoy pensando que como no me vas a creer, te la vas a tomar tú.

—¿Y me vas a hacer mujer? ¡Genial! —las toneladas de sarcasmo.

—Nah —igual se ríe.

—Siempre he querido ser una chica de verdad...

—Ah, entonces sí, serás por fin una mujer.

—¿Con tetas y todo?

—Claro, no cómo esas de silicona. Aunque hay mujeres que casi no tienen tetas, así que no te emociones mucho.

—Pero a ti te gustan las tetas, ¿no? Así que quiero unas de buen tamaño.

—Eso no es cosa de la poción.

—¿Cómo no?

—Nop, depende de ti, igual que no te va a hacer pelirro-... morena o lo que sea.

—Bah, estas pociones no son ya lo que eran.

—Pues es que si se pudiera les quitaríamos el trabajo a los cirujanos plásticos.

—¡Y te harías millonario!

—Pero una profesión tan honrada y que tanto bien hace a la humanidad... —ojos en blanco. La belga se ríe.

—Aún si, si tú consigues hacerme mujer... Será tan impresionante.

—Qué mal suena eso.

—¿Por? —levanta las cejas y el pelirrojo se encoge de hombros.

—Ya sabes...

—¿Hacerme mujer... en la cama? —cejas cejas. Escocia se sonroja un poco y se ríe nervioso —. Eso ya lo haces, y vaya que lo haces con tus habilidades raras...

— _Bollocks_ —aprieta los ojos, haciendo reír a la chica.

—¿Sabes? Dado que todos han hecho anuncios hoy quizás debería hacer uno yo.

—¿Vas a decir que ahora serás una mujer?

—Que me has hecho mujer una y otra vez porque tienes habilidades secretas.

— _Noo!_ —el pánico. Ella se ríe y le mira s los ojos.

—¿Temes que todos me envidien?

—No, en serio... —pide y carraspea un poco porque eso ha sonado muy a súplica y no suele funcionar con sus hermanos. Bélgica le sonríe —. ¿No ves que se nos acabará el rollo con _Germany_ si haces eso?

—Aún no sé por qué te da vergüenza algo tan... ¿Crees que _Allemagne_ me deje por ti?

—Creo que _Germany_ podría sentirse celoso y enfadado.

—Yo creo que entendería muchas cosas —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—De todos modos, aún me hace gracia verte bailar con él.

—¿C-Con _Allemagne_? ¡¿Yo?! —se pone nerviosa de repente, sonrojadita.

— _Yeees!_

—¡No voy a bailar con él, no me va a pedir bailar nunca, tonto!

—Pídeselo tú...

—¿Yooo? ¿Pero cómo voy a pedirle que baile conmigo? ¡¿Qué va a pensar!

—Yendo ahí y pidiéndoselo, _come on!_ —la anima. Bélgica se sonroja sólo con la idea.

—Es bien capaz de decirme que no…

—Si te... si te dice que no yo... haré algo.

—Mmmmm... Es una tontería esto —risas —, pero vale, le intentaré pedir ahora que empiecen a bailar todos.

Escocia asiente, sonriendo y es ahí cuando Francia se levanta (porque ya queremos todos hacer el baile y para ello tienen que hablar.) Inglaterra palidece con eso a la vez que el galo levanta su copa y le da unos golpecitos con el tenedor para llamar la atención de todos, sonriendo y sonrojándose un poquito.

—Nooo! ¿Qué vas a decir? —protesta el conejito, intentando hacerle sentarse.

—Cosas bonitas y buenas. Tú tienes que hablar también —es que me le sienta otra vez, porque es complicado si Inglaterra tira de él.

—No... ¡No digas nada!

—¡Pero, cómo no si hay que agradecer que hayan venido y todos han dicho cosas, ni modo que yo no diga nada en nuestra propia fiesta!

— _B-But_...

—Trataré de ser breve y de no decir nada que no te guste, ¿vale? —le sonríe.

—Sólo dales las gracias y ya está.

—¿Y no quieres que diga nada para ti...? ¿Nada de lo mucho que te quiero y lo muy feliz que me haces? —inclina la cabeza. El menor se tapa la cara y niega porque le da vergüenza —. ¿No quieres que les diga que de verdad te quiero y por qué?

Inglaterra niega otra vez.

—¿Ni que yo lo quería y que intenté organizar esto antes? Así no eres sólo tú.

Es que... el inglesito se hace bolita con los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Francia le pone una mano suave en la cabeza y se gira a todo mundo que además seguro les está mirando.

— _Bonjour à tous!_ —saluda. Hay aplausos y alguien silba. El galo se ríe, echando la cabeza atrás —. ¡No me hagan esto que me sonrojo!

Igualmente Inglaterra levanta un poco la cabeza intentando mirarle pero sin descubrirse. Creo que alguien, además, le trae el micrófono y se lo da. Buenas tardes, Francia el foco de atención repentino. Se revuelve el pelo.

Anda, ahora será que no le gusta. Ejem, nadie ha dicho eso. Se humedece los labios.

—Antes que nada, hablo en mi nombre y en el de _Angleterre_ cuando les agradezco de todo corazón que estén aquí.

Maaas gritos, sobre todo Prusia y España. Francia sonríe maaaaas porque esto de que le aplaudan y griten es lo suyo.

—Y miren que teníamos esto ya pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo... Hace más de dos años que _Angleterre_ y yo estamos felizmente casados, y aún nos hacía falta esto. Justamente esto. Compartir nuestra mayor alegría en la vida con todos ustedes.

—¡Te queremos! —exclama Galia.

—¡Y yo les quiero, muchísimo! ¡Me encanta que estén aquí!

—Vale, ya está —Inglaterra toma de su brazo y tira de nuevo para que se siente. Francia se sienta de golpe, medio desconsolado —. Ya está.

—Pero...

—No, ya, _shut up!_

—Pero no les he dicho cosas bonitas de nosotros... ¿Quieres hablar tú?

Niegabsonrojándose más, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Puedes decir algo bonito, si es así ya no hablo yo —le ofrece el micrófono.

— _No!_

—Peroooooo... Venga, sólo diré un par de cositas más —intenta pararse.

— _Franceeee_ —lloriquea.

— _Angleterre_... —Francia se acerca el micrófono para hablar, pero el británico se lo quita en un revuelo.

El latino parpadea sin esperarse eso y se ríe igual, preguntándose qué va a hacer con el micrófono, poniéndose nerviosita al instante cuando Inglaterra se pone de pie.

Y es que... el británico les mira a todos, que le miran en silencio, expectantes... y siente que... lo saben y le juzgan. Y se compadecen y le apiadan. Que le consideran idiota, que en el fondo se ríen de él en silencio, esperando a ver qué monería hace ahora creyéndose está ilusión que es el único que se cree.

Francia le acaricia un poquito la pierna y le siente tan tenso y tan agobiado que se pone de pie con él.

Y es que ese es el maldito problema de esto, por eso no quería hacer esto... les ha escuchado a todos, Galia prometió que le dirían cosas bonitas y en realidad no ha ido tan mal como pensaba, pero eso sólo podía ser porque lo peor estaba por llegar y iba a ser esto. Este silencioso ridículo.

—Propón un brindis —le dice el galo al oído, poniéndole una mano en la cintura.

El inglés se gira a él y le besa, tomándole del cuello. Las cejas de Francia vuelan hasta el techo, esto sí que no lo esperaba, pero le abraza más contra sí y le corresponde totalmente. No sé qué se propone el conejito ni cómo va a salir de esta ahora.

Irlanda es quien, entonces, manda que bajen las luces y pone milagrosamente a Edith Piaf. De hecho, estaba programada que la primera canción fuera _La Vie en Rose_. Pues ahí está... Eso es lo que suena cuando la luz baja, para el deleite de Francia que empieza a mover las caderas inmediatamente.

Llévatelo, por favor... porque él no se separa.

Bastante torpemente es que Francia consigue que lleguen más o menos a la zona que tienen improvisada como pista de baile. Y sólo porque ya estaban bastante cerca de ahí.

Incluso tropiezan un poco. El inglés se separa con eso, escondiendo la cara porque esa canción… ¡Esa canción! Francia le abraza y se le recarga más encima, sintiendo maripositas en el estomago, porque ahí están, frente a todos, siendo bastante felices...

Inglaterra se mueve un poco con él pero aun no saca la cabeza. El francés empieza a cantar, arrastrando las erres, cerrando los ojos y esto hace que el menor se relaje un poco más. Y es que no es un baile muy movido ni sus movimientos son muy extremos, pero sí que bailan como si fueran uno solo.

Aunque el inglés casi que vuelve a estar dentro de la chaqueta de Francia.

No importa, Francia se mueve igual para bailar, cantándole al oído tooooda la canción, tarareada con suavidad rozaaaandole la oreja con la barbita. Inglaterra cierra los ojos y eso ayuda a entrar en su burbuja otra vez. Ambos, no sólo Inglaterra, consiguen entrar en la burbujita. Francia hace algunos movimientos más arriesgados y da una vuelta un poco más rápida con el abrazado, que ponen al de ojos verdes nervioso.

Un poquito de adrenalina no está mal. Francia e ríe suavecito, de felicidad, ralentizando la marcha y lo que consigue es que Inglaterra se le apriete más fuerte.

—Me encantas...

—Te odio… —susurra ahogadamente. Francia se ríe un poco de buena gana.

—Ya, ya lo sé... Y también me quieres.

— _No!_

—Shh!

—Nnn —protesta igual.

El francés hace un movimiento suaaaave para dar otra vueeeeeelta cuando la canción se acaba. Y todo el mundo aplaude.

Inglaterra los odia porque ya quiere que se vayan y quedarse con Francia a solas, porque sí que quiere decirle que le quiere y todo eso, ¡Pero no delante de todos y con aplausos de fondo! El francés en parte también pero le gusta que haya mucha gente. Y la cosa es que ahora invitan a los padres a bailar con sus hijos... Irlanda malignamente llama a su madre y a Galia.

Francia protesta un poco porque no quiere separarse de Inglaterraaaaa. Al conejito es que le da vergüenza separarse. Galia igualmente sonríe esperando y Britania... Es que creo que acaba de volver y está aún muy sonrojada y le tiemblan bastante las piernas.

El galo mira a su madre de reojo y no le queda más que separarse un poquito de Inglaterra, sonriendo.

La británica se sonroja bastante, vacilando un poco antes de acercarse torpemente a Inglaterra cuando ve que Francia y Galia se acercan el uno al otro con total naturalidad. Inglaterra es que... no sé si realmente ha soltado a Francia... y cuando por fin se suelta, lo hace con las manos tapándose la cara.

Britania le mira y se sonroja más porque esto no lo sabe hacer bien a menos que... Roma o Galia la lleven.

— _E-England..._ —sin siquiera tocarle además. Ahí va el menor a esconderse ahora cuando la oye —. S-Se supone que me tienes que... Que... Bailar.

—Ugh, _mum_.

—E-Están todos viéndonos... ¡Haz algo! —dudo que alguien les mire siendo que Galia y Francia bailan.

—Nnnnn —lloriquea porque eso no le consuela.

— _Englaaand_ —se intenta mover pero es que no... Tiene idea.

El inlgés quiere irse y que todos dejen de mirarle porque no es que le moleste la atención o ser el foco, pero ODIA ser el foco por esto. Y sigue pensando que todos le miran y se ríen de él a sus espaldas por estar haciendo esto y Francia ni siquiera les ha dicho a todos que sí le quiere.

¡Tú no le dejasteeeee!

No importa, si lo hubiera dicho hubiera muerto de vergüenza y hubiera pensado que todos pensaban que era estúpido por creerle.

—Ehm... Vas a... _E-England!_ —protesta desesperada, mirando a su alrededor

En realidad, Inglaterra la está pasándolo realmente mal, porque sí quiere a Francia y sí es bueno con él y lo sabe y lo valora. Aunque haya pasado todo el día escondido.

— _England_ yo no te sé llevar... _Please_ haz algo, que estamos haciendo el ridículo. El mencionado lloriquea otra vez porque sí siente que lo hace —. ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta más suavemente cuando ve que no es por bailar que está así.

Y es que le solloza encima. La pelirroja le da unos golpecitos en la espalda, sabiendo más o menos lo que ocurre, aun así, pregunta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Que está saturado, eso le pasa, pero no es capaz de decirlo.

—Todo va a estar bien, ya se va a acabar...

—No se va a acabar, ahora se va a ir a bailar con todos y _America_ ni está conmigo.

—Sí está por ahí con el niño raro... y estoy yo aquí contigo. Tú no estás bailando conmigo.

—Yo no quiero bailar, yo me quiero ir —dice bastante infantil, haciendo suspirar a Britania.

—Yo nunca he tenido una fiesta así, pero supongo que si la tuviera...

—¿Ajá? —la mira un poquito.

—Creo que... estaría nerviosa, _yes_ , mucho, pero también..

— _What_?

—E-Es que... llamar la atención de alguien lo bastante como para que quiera hacer esto contigo... es bonito.

—Pero es que todos se burlan…

—Mmm... ¿Sí? Yo esta vez no les he oído realmente burlarse... —se lo piensa —. _Cymru_ es el único que... estaba muy enfadado antes, me ha dicho que esta boda era idiota y que tú...

— _What_?

—Que tú le robabas hasta las ideas, que siempre tenías que llamar más la atención que él. Creo... creo que él no esperaba que esta fiesta fuera tuya, ya ves cómo está con esto de su propia boda y Galia... —ojos un poco en blanco.

—Ni siquiera ha hablado y _Scotland_ me cantó —recuerda, bastante impresionado. Britania sonríe tiernamente con ese asunto de Escocia.

—Eso he visto... ¿ves?

—Pero _Wales_ ni dijo nada.

—Ya te lo digo, está enfadado... o estaba, no lo sé, creo que en la comida estaba mejor después de que Galia le dijo lo del pisaporte o como se llame. Está muy centrado en esta tontería de casarse con Galia.

—Pero igual...

—¿Sabes... qué más dijo? Creo que él esperaba ser tu padrino.

— _Why_?

—Supongo que porque eres su hermano, o porque tú serás el suyo... no sé.

—Pues... ¿Para que se burlara de mí en primera fila? _No thanks_.

—De hecho justo... eso mismo pensé yo de que él les pidiera a ustedes… Es como... Es que, cielos. No quiero ni imaginármelos —se ríe un poco.

— _Well_ , eso es cosa suya —tan malo. Britania se encoge de hombros.

—Por lo pronto, mejor que no haya hablado si iba a burlarse, ¿no?

— _But... France_...

—¿Ajá?

—A _France_ le hubiera gustado que hablara —susurra con la boca pequeña.

—Oh... bueno, ya ha hablado mucha gente y tus otros dos hermanos, _France_ va a tener que conformarse —le sonríe un poco. El inglés frunce el ceño porque esta no es una fiesta para que Francia se... conforme —. _What_?

—¡Pues que no es eso!

—¿Cómo que no es eso?

—No es que se conforme, para que se conforme no hubiéramos organizado este lío.

Britania parpadea.

—Es decir... ¿Quieres que todo sea perfecto?

—Para él.

—Quizás... Tu hermano pueda bailar con _France_ y decirle las cosas que hubiera podido decirles... —propone e Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco porque NO quiere que bailen —. O... podría decirle ahora que está menos enfadado que les diga algo en el micrófono...

— _NO!_ ¡Ya pasó lo del micrófono, se acabó, no quiero más intervenciones al micrófono!

—No entiendo entonces qué quieres, _England_ —dice la chica, parpadeando con el grito.

—Quiero... —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Qué esto se acabe!

—Aun así no tiene sentido, _France_ seguramente no quiere que esto se acabe.

—¡Porque es un _git_!

—Ya, ya, eso ya lo sé. Como todos ellos —asegura pensando en Roma... y en su lengua. Se sonroja.

—¿Dónde estabas antes? —pregunta en un susurrito.

— _Wh-Whaaat_?! —el súper sonrojo, cruza hasta las piernas así de pie como está y deja de hacer como que baila.

—Antes... mientras comíamos, no estabas...

—Síqueestaba —Britania, estás sentada en su mesa, ¿por qué crees que no se iba a dar cuenta? Y es que además TIEMBLA sólo de pensar dónde estaba... y para colmo sonríe como estúpida que es. Bravo, Brit —. ¡No estaba en ningún lado!

—¡No estabas! No te vayas como _America_... eres la única que me cuida...

— _No!_ ¡No me estoy yendo a ningún lugar! Y no me voy a ir a ningún sitio porque no me fui y... ¡Aquí estoy! Deja de reclamarme que no porque sí estoy y... _England!_

—Vi que no estabas... todos me dejáis solo...

—Sólo fui al baño porque... estoy enferma. ¡Eso es! TU madre puede estar enferma, ¿no? Sólo... ¡Era urgente! —pareces todo menos enferma, ciertamente.

—¿Enferma de qué?

—Te-Tenía... sabes... ehm... ¡que ir al baño! Tenía una urgencia... —balbucea y la pelirroja frunce el ceño —. ¡No me mires así!

—¿Qué urgencia?

Tres veces más sonrojo.

—D-De ir.. pues... ¡al baño! A mear.

—No, has dicho que estabas enferma y has tardado mucho en volver.

—P-Pues tengo... una enfermedad que requiere... ¡Ir a mear!

—¿Cistitis? Vas a ir al médico.

— _What_?! _No!_

—Sí que vas a ir. Ahora mismo —es que además es la excusa perfecta.

— _No, no, no!_ Ugh! ¡No sé qué sea la cititis esa que digas pero no tengo nada de médico! —y es que la última vez fue Suiza el que le metió mano por ahí... y ahora mismo... después de lo que ha hecho con Roma, no es que el área esté especialmente... limpia. Aprieta los ojos —. ¡No voy a ir a que nadie me vea ahí NADA!

—¡ _Mum_ , eso es súper irresponsable! Les voy a decir a _Scotland_ y a los demás que no quieres ir y te obligarán.

— _Bloody hell, England!_ Vale, no era de ir a mear so-solo... —vacila pensando en qué otra cosa inventarse y recuerda que siempre hay algo bastante infalible con los hombres, sólo que le da vergüenza —, ehm... estoy en e-esos días del mes...

—No, no me vas a decir eso. Si no quieres ir al médico le pediré a _Switzerland_ si puede revisarte.

— _Noooo! E-England!_ ¡Estoy bien, créeme que no necesito ninguna revisión! Vale, tampoco era eso —aprieta los ojos —. Estaba yendo de vientre, ¿vale? ¡Algo me cayó mal!

—¡Ahora no te creo! ¡Ya sé que es incómodo que te revise ahí, pero es que hay que hacerlo! Y es un profesional y además es homosexual, no va a hacerte nada.

—¡Pero es que no me pasa nada ni quiero que me revise nada! _Bloody hell!_ ¡No vas a obligarme!

—Sí, sí que voy a hacerlo —la toma de la muñeca y tira de ella porque esto es una tarea importante que puede mantenerle ocupado y cómodamente lejos de la fiesta. Pero no culpablemente desobligado de ella.

— _No, no, NO!_ —protesta ella, resistiéndose a que la arrastre. Genial. Aunque ahora sí parece que están bailando.

Inglaterra la tira más fuerte y si hace falta se la lleva en volandas.

— _Noo! No!_ ¡ _England_ , sueltameee! No voy a ir... _Noooo!_ —es que patalea y se resiste porque su problema es, evidentemente otro y se niega rotundamente a que Suiza vuelva a mirarle ahí debajo y descubra que el método anticonceptivo que el mismo le colocó funciona súper bien dado que tiene esa cosa de Roma adentro y no va a tener bebés.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición en el review!_


	22. Chapter 22

Cuando al fin, de manera bastante renuente se separa de Inglaterra, Francia se gira a su madre y le sonríe haciendo una caravana pomposa como... bueno, como los galos hacen todas las cosas del mundo. Ella se la responde con absoluta naturalidad.

El francés le toma la mano y hace que dé una vueeeelta, sonriendo como idiota porque es tan bonita y es su mamaaaaaaaaaaa. ¡Y está aquíiiii e hizo que Inglaterra organizara la fiestaaaaaa para éeeel!

Ella la da, taaaaan feliz ¡porque mira qué mayor y qué guapo se ve su niño! Y es que son de cuento.

Creo que hasta América grita por ahí atrás que son como el príncipe y la princesa de la cenicienta. Y si su madre es capaz de saber que Francia tiene hambre sólo con mirarle, ¿cómo no va a ser capaz de saber exactamente para dónde va a llevarla? EXACTAMENTE. Y ella confía en él ciegamente además.

(Aunque Suiza dice que Austria se ve más guapo con su madre que Francia, pero bueno... disculpen el sesgo... es Suiza)

Y además, a saber dios, cómo son capaces de hablar a susurritos mientras bailan. Uno de esos misterios misteriosos de la vida.

—Esto es tan bonito... y estoy tan contento. ¡Y me engañaron del todo!

—¿Sí? ¿Te gusta?

—¡Muchísimo, _maman_! ¡No sabes cuánto quería esto!

—Yo te lo prometí y quería hacerlo antes de hacer la nuestra con _Cymru_ , estoy feliz que te guste.

—Es que ni lo pensé, ni lo noté... pensé que sería una bonita fiesta tuya y tenía muchas ganas de venir. ¡No entendía a qué venía _Angleterre_ al caso! —se ríe un poquito, suavemente y la abraza un poquito más hacia sí —. ¡Qué buena sorpresa! ¿Cómo está _Angleterre_? ¿Cómo fue la preparación?

—Está muy nervioso, pero lo ha hecho todo por ti.

—Ya lo séeee... todo esto que odia además —sonríe más y cierra los ojos —. Sí que me quiere, _maman_... ¡De verdad!

— _Oui_ , lo hace. Puedes estar tranquilo.

—En realidad siempre lo he sabido, sólo... es bonito recordatorio. ¿Crees que él sabe que lo quiero yo? Porque sé que... está nervioso por... cosas.

—Sí que lo sabe o no hubiera querido hacer esto para ti... aunque pensaba que te irías y te reirías de él. No he dejado de decirle que eso no iba a pasar.

—Es mi culpa que sea tan inseguro... pero pensaría yo que ahora podría relajarse un poquito, porque _non_ , no pretendo irme a ningún lado —hace cara de pucherito —, aunque hemos mejorado.

—Creo que eran en parte los nervios generales. También quería llevársete a no sé dónde.

—Es tan mono... —sonríe igualmente de nuevo, mirando al chico de reojo ahí escondido en su madre —, creo que quería que nos fuéramos un mes a nosedonde, todo con tal de esconderse.

—No te creas que no le pillé organizándolo, por eso tuve que quitarle el teléfono.

—Igual se robó otro, no creas que no, y me habló todo histérico y en pánico —Francia se ríe —. ¡Y decía que eras terrible, ahora entiendo por qué!

—¿Se robó otro? ¡Oh!

—No le regañes, _maman_... al final no se fue ni nada. Creo que sólo quería hablar... no me dijo nada de la sorpresa ni nada.

—¿Lo ves? Te quiere mucho —sonríe con ternura.

—Lo sé... esto es como un sueño hecho realidad. No sólo esta fiesta... esto es sólo mi capricho. Hablo de... todo lo que tiene que ver con _Angleterre_... la boda, estar juntos... qué bueno que viniste en esta época bonita.

Ella le da un besito porque sí que está muy feliz de verle tan feliz. Francia le da otra vuelta después del besito… y suspira.

—¿Tú estás bien?

—¡Muy bien! Me encanta verte así —tan alegre. El menor se ríe un poco.

—Nah, hablo de ti... de ti con _Cymru_.

—Ah, muy bien, no es un día para preocuparte por eso. Es un día para ti y para _Angleterre_. Me ha gustado mucho organizarlo con él, se ha portado mucho mejor que papá.

—¿Qué ha hecho _papa_?

—¡Qué no ha hecho! Todo el tiempo estaba cambiándome cosas y tuvimos que contarle a él cómo tenía que ser tu traje... y sinceramente pensábamos que en la despedida de soltero de ayer lo descubrirías todo.

Francia se ríe echando la cabeza atrás.

—Ya me lo imagino... y mira que ahora viéndolo en perspectiva, creo que debí darme cuenta. Pero estaba tan preocupado pensando en _papa_ y... bueno, otras cosas, que de verdad... sólo los veía raros.

—¡Menos mal! —sonríe aliviada.

—Pues no lo sé... la verdad, empiezo a preocuparme por mi sexto sentido que está vez se quedó dormido —bromea cerrándole un ojo.

—Porque en el fondo sabías que era mejor que fuera sorpresa.

—Quizás... aunque claramente no asumí que la sorpresa fuera para mí —aprieta los ojos, sonrojándose un poquito —. ¿Quieres que impresionemos a todos? ¿Puedes seguirme en algo más complicado en el baile?

—Te seguiría al mismísimo infierno, _mon chou_.

Francia se ríe con eso, aunque sabe que... es cierto. Y eso le hace sentir tan bien, tan seguro y tan... querido. Se le humedecen un poquito los ojos.

— _Je t'aime, maman_... —susurra apretándola más contra él y empezando a hacer unos pasos que... ha de confesar, quien le enseñó a hacerlos fue el mismísimo Rusia.

No sé si la perfecta coordinación mental de Galia con su hijo sea suficiente... Pero suponemos que sí. Deben notar que se equivocan, pero dado que ambos lo hacen en perfecta coordinación, se maquilla bastante bien.

El galo termina muerto de risa, dando vueltas con ella en brazos. Galia también ríe cuando Inglaterra levanta a su madre, pero ella pataleando y chillando como una histérica. Francia deja de dar tantas vueltas, mirando a Inglaterra y levantando las cejas, aún riendo.

Galia parpadea un poco sin entender del todo lo que pasa.

— _Dieu_... ¿Qué pasa? —Francia tampoco entiende aunque las patitas de su suegra intentando golpear a Inglaterra para que le baje, y los gritos de LOCA le dan un buen indicativo al francés de que lo que ocurre no es tan bueno...

Igual Inglaterra corretea para llevársela.

— _Angleterre!_ —le llama Francia, tirando de su madre a ver si les alcanzan, pero desde luego que no, hasta que el inglés llega con Suiza.

De hecho creo que alguien así como Roma o España debe cerrarle el paso a Francia, el foco de atención, para que baile con él. En realidad es que, ¿quién no? Aunque Francia se tranquiliza un poco cuando ve que en vez de irse corriendo, sólo han ido con Suiza... que en general no puede ser tan grave. ¿O sí...?

Britania sigue chillando como si no hubiera mañana además, y Suiza que estaba ahí existiendo y oyendo de fondo una conversación ahora entre Austria, Veneciano y Alemania sin prestar tanta atención (pensando quieroiracasaquieroiracasa, Austriabailamejorconsumadre, quieroiracasa), levanta las cejas al notar que Inglaterra se acerca justamente a donde están ellos.

— _Come on!_ —pide haciéndole un gesto sin casi ni pararse.

— _W-Was_? A... _was_!? —Suiza parpadea descolocado.

—¡Qué vengas!

—¿P-Pero a dónde? ¿Por qué? —pregunta Suiza girándose un segundo con Austria —. _Ö-Österreich... E-England_...

— _Was_?

—M-Me está... voy a ir con él un minuto... ¿Te molesta?

Para entonces Inglaterra ya se debe haber ido. El helvético se levanta igual sin perderle de vista, esperando la confirmación de Austria para salir corriendo tras él. El austriaco hace un gesto de desinterés o de… haz lo que quieras, básicamente, tan adorable.

Suiza asiente y se va corriendo detrás del británico. Los gritos de Britania son bastante útiles para que Suiza consiga alcanzarle... justo eso sospechamos.

— _ENGLAND!_ ¡O ME BAJAS EN ESTE MOMENTO O TE JURO QUE TE VAS A PASAR LA VIDA ENTERA CACAREANDO EN VEZ DE HABLANDO!

Así que Inglaterra deja que le toquen los pies al suelo, pero no la suelta de la cintura. Britania se revuelve con el ceño fruncido, tratando de empujarle.

— _Bloody hell!_

—¡Basta ya! ¡No creas que no puedo sostenerte!

—¡Pues no quiero que me sostengas! ¡Ni que me revisen! ¡No van a tocarme!

— _Mum!_ ¡No me obligues a que hagamos esto a la fuerza!

—¿Pero qué pasa? —pregunta Suiza llegando con ellos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacer nada a la fuerza que te dejo de hablar para siempre! —sentencia la pelirroja.

—Que tenemos que revisarla porque está enferma.

—¡No, no estoy enferma! —asegura ella poniéndose las manos directamente en la zona en cuestión que aún tiene... sensible.

Suiza mira el gesto y levanta las cejas girándose a Inglaterra con bastante horror.

—¡Ni me vengas con eso que no le has dejado de hablar a ninguno de los que te violaban! —suelta el inglés.

— _W-Whaaaat_?!

—Oh... cielos —susurra Suiza pensando que... quizás ahora TODAS tengan una ETS. Quizás se las había contagiado Veneciano, ¡¿no hablaban de eso hacía un rato!?... que seguro había contagiado a Alemania también. ¡Oh dios! Y a su madre quizás también... Suiza, Alemania se acostó con tu madre hace como dos años... ¡Pero igual!

—Así que venga. Coopera.

—No, no voy a cooperar porque... ¡Porque no! ¡No estoy enferma de nada, _England_ , de verdad! —chilla HIS TE RI CA Britania.

—¡Tú has dicho que lo estabas!

—¡Porque no dejas de preguntarme!

—Ehm... Quizás sí... fuera bueno revisar si ella tiene algo, porque... estarían todos los demás contagiados —puntualiza Suiza.

—¡Pues igual hay que revisarte!

— _Noo!_ Ya me... ya me revisaron y no tengo nada. ¡Eso es! —asegura pensando que si que Roma la había más que revisado. Tiene un escalofrío y se sonroja porque es que... ¡Acabadeser!

— _Mum_! ¡Basta!

—Eh... Mmmm... No querrás que la revise yo, ¿verdad? —pregunta Suiza con la boca pequeña.

— _Yes_. Porque no quiere ir al médico.

—No, es que... ¡No es una opción! ¡No van a revisarme!

— _Mum!_ ¡No me obligues!

—Pero es que, ¡¿por qué la necedad de que me revise?! Estoy... ya lo dije, ¡estoy en esos días y no PUEDE revisarme!

—¡Porque no te creo!

—¡No va a gustarle lo que encuentre ahí, y es una completa invasión a la privacidad!

— _Mum_ , ya no soy un niño, puedo sujetarte y... no sería la primera vez que lo hago. Esto es por tu bien.

—¡Pues es que yo tampoco soy una niña a la cual vas a sujetar para que le revisen nada! —protesta ella sonrojándose más —. A-Además, no es lo que crees.

—¡Deja de inventarte excusas!

—No _me_ estoy inventando nada... e-es que... e-e-es que...

— _What_? —brazos en jarra. La chica se sonroja y se tapa la cara —. Vamos —la toma de la cintura otra vez y le hace un gesto a Suiza, llevándola a un cuarto.

—No, no... es que... no es lo que crees, de verdad —susurra Britania agobiada.

Ahí va Suiza detrás pensando que, joder, ¡al menos debía haber traído unos guantes! Igual el británico cierra la puerta y la mira fijamente, la verdad, esperaba un poco más de reacción ante el hecho de haberse medio confesado un violador, pero bueno, mejor si no se daba cuenta, bastante le había costado decirlo. Ay, Inglaterra.

— _England_... —empieza ella dando un pasito atrás porque esto va muy rápido y... qué coño estaba haciendo.

—En serio, _mum_ , sólo es un proceso rigurosamente sanitario y es muy importante, como lavarse todos los días.

—B-Bueno, vamos a pensar que... no me he lavado hoy, y no es... apropiado.

—Sé que es incomodo, pero todo el mundo pasa por ello, los hombres también. Y quiero ver que estés bien. Entonces lávate primero. Hay un baño en esa puerta —señala, dentro del cuarto en el que están.

Bueno, eso... ya era algo. O sea, al menos no iban a... ver las porquerías de Roma. Igualmente era incómodo que le revisara sin necesidad.

—Pero no quiero... ¡No quiero!

—No me importa. Yo no quiero estar aquí y estoy.

—¿Es que no sirve de nada que te diga que NO estoy enferma?

Suiza sigue bastante _facepalm_ haciendo nota mental de cada vez que salga de casa llevar unos guantes para el futuro. Y empezar a cobrar las consultas... sinceramente. Porque con esta ya llevaba dos consultas hoy, si las cobrara a francos ya tendría cien libres de polvo y paja, en su bolsillo, listos para ser depositados en el banco.

—No, porque me acabo de dar cuenta que igual eres una histérica y seguro ni te hacen revisiones.

—Voy a lavarme —sólo por si acaso —, pero no van a tocarme, se los advierto! Me revisaré yo sola y ya está.

—¡No! ¡Tiene que cerciorarse un profesional!

Britania le mira con el ceño fruncido y piensa que... va a escaparse por la ventana. Ahí se va al baño directamente pensando que... ya podrían haber venido a esta habitación ella y Roma en vez de estar apretujados en un baño, por cierto. Hay miles de habitaciones y es un baño interior, sin ventanas.

— _BLOODY HELL!_

Suiza mira a Inglaterra y carraspea un poco pensando aún en este asunto de cobrar las consultas.

—Ehhh... _England_ , no sé si ya te... expliqué... Sobre las nuevas tarifas..

— _Bloody hell what_? —el inglés le mira _dafaq_.

—¡No hay _bloody_ ventanas en este _bloody_ baño! —chilla Britania.

— _No!_ ¡Sal ahí! —se va Inglaterra a aporrearle la puerta.

—¡No voy a salir! —grita mientras se lava... porque sí que se lava todo lo lavable.

—¡Pues echaré abajo la puerta, ni creas que me importa, este palacio es mío! —la maestría ignorando a Suiza y sus nuevas tarifas.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Voy a sellarla con magia!

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Te ahogarás ahí dentro!

—¡Prefiero ahogarme! —el drama británico.

—¡Pues yo no!

—¡Pues bien por ti, me encerraré igual! —y da un saltito cuando el menor le mete una patada a la puerta —. _England!_

Otra patada, esta para romperla. La pelirroja suelta un gritito agudo y se plancha contra la pared del fondo. Un poco más e Inglaterra abre la puerta con un hacha.

— _What the... bloody hell!_

—¿Ya te has lavado? —pregunta tan ancho.

— _Yes, but... What the hell!_ ¡Estás rompiendo la puerta! —gritonea y se acerca a abrir el pestillo .

—¡No me importa! ¿Vas a cooperar o tendremos que atarte? —el problema es que esto parece ser el lugar perfecto para descargar ahora mismo sus nervios, lo siento Britania. Normalmente es más razonable. Ella le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¡No vas a atarme!

—Oh, sí voy a hacerlo como sigas negándote.

—Eso está mal, ¿cómo vas a atarme para que _Switzerland_ me...? _What the hell! No!_

—Hay que obligar a las personas insensatas e irracionales y justo eso eres tú.

—¡¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy con que soy insensata e irracional?!

—¡Que lo eres! —se acerca a ella y la verdad, por primera vez en tu vida, quizás, puede que este niño te recuerde a Germania, mientras le arranca la falda.

—No lo... ¡Ah! —Britania da un paso atrás y se desestabiliza porque ha tirado de ella con bastante fuerza. Traga saliva porque... en efecto, algo de esto le hace parecer un _deja vú_... y le da un poco de miedo.

Suiza parpadea, notando que Inglaterra está un poco más firme de lo que debería aunque admite que... bueno, Britania está siendo un poco irracional. Pero en realidad, es que no pasaría nada si no la revisara A. Quizás Galia pudiera convencerla o algo así un poco menos... violento.

—¿Continuas o continuo?

— _I-I... I_... —le mira a los ojos y traga saliva —. _I... can do it._

El inglés se cruza de brazos, esperando y Britania mira a Suiza de reojo, sonrojándose más y cubriéndose un poco la ropa interior con las manos.

—P-Podrías voltearte al menos... _please_?

—Lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras obligado a romper la puerta de mi palacio.

Ella baja un poco la cabeza, regañada, porque Inglaterra está siendo muy duro. Y venga, no es que no la haya visto desnuda nunca, porque sí que la ha visto, sólo... bueno, esto está siendo un poco... se acerca a la cama sin querer lidiar con el concepto de que Suiza va OTRA VEZ a revisarla ahí debajo y quizás a darse cuenta de qué ha ocurrido por más que ella se ha hecho el lavado más a consciencia que ha podido en el tiempo corto que Inglaterra le ha dejado.

—L-La vez pasada pude quedarme con la falda puesta... —murmura.

El británico la deja pasar, sin dejar de vigilarla y toma su ropa por si acaso decide darse a la fuga otra vez.

—Ehm... voy a... lavarme las manos —susurra Suiza avergonzado, aunque tampoco se atreve a pedirle a Inglaterra que se vaya porque parece muy enfadado.

Un par de sonrojados los que tenemos aquí.

—La vez pasada te portabas mejor —la fulmina el inglés. Es que está demasiado tenso, en serio, sentimos que seas víctima de esto.

Britania suspira, pensando que... ugh... mientras Suiza no se dé cuenta, esto... es raro y todo, pero Inglaterra es un histérico con esas cosas... ya habían tenido una discusión similar el día del DIU. Se acuesta en la cama y se baja un poquiiiiiiiito los calzones...

—De verdad, no es como que tengas que VER a tu madre...

Inglaterra se acerca para que se los dé cuando se los quite.

—¡No, no te los voy a DAR! —chillonea bajándose la blusa todo lo que puede, odiándole en este momento y es él quien se las quita —. _Bloody hell! I hate you!_ —protesta en aras de la desesperación.

—Tú te has ido y me has dejado solo.

— _I'm sorry, ok? I was just..._ _I... ugh. I hate you anyways!_ —no se suelta la blusa y Suiza saaaaaaaale del baño mirando al suelo pero en esta... actitud profesional que suele tener cuando llega el momento.

Y de repente... Todos a la expectativa…

—¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo? ¡Inglaterra! —una cabeza morena se mete por la puerta. Y que resulta ser España.

Ok, es Britania que se me va a caer al suelo porque ESTADESNUDADELACINTURAPARAABAJO!

—¡No puedes largarte de tu propia fiesta, joder! ¡Está Francia buscándote! —le riñe e Inglaterra se queda paralizado, mirándole como si fuera un extraterrestre que no hubiera visto en su vida.

La pelirroja se pone boca abajo, sin caerse al suelo del todo, tratando de bajarse de la cama y enseñando el culo, contoneándolo de un lado a otro. España frunce más el ceño al ver que el inglés no reacciona, sin ver a Britania.

Suiza se pega contra la pared del cuarto pensando que... esto podría malinterpretarse de alguna manera, aunque de verdad él sólo estaba intentando revisar a Britania...

—¡Qué te vayas al salón, joder! —casi le da una colleja el latino a Inglaterra y ahí sale corriendo este con la ropa de la británica.

Suiza haciendo un Canadá.

Cuando el español ve que Inglaterra obedece, suspira y mira a los demás, porque además Galia ya le había advertido a él y a Prusia que eso podía pasar y los había dejado encargados de vigilar que Inglaterra no se fuera.

— _Nooo! Waaait!_ —chilla Britania hacia la puerta cuando mira su ropa salir corriendo...

Obviamente, Inglaterra no se para y ahí está ella, boca abajo, culo al aire, estirando las manos hacia la puerta.

—¿Suiza...? ¿Britania? —España _dafaq_.

—Yo... iba a... hacerle una revisión médica que me pi-pidió _England_... —balbucea Suiza levantando las manos, PÁLIDO como una hoja de papel.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? Mira... me da igual, no quiero saberlo. Ve con él y que no se largue de nuevo. Y más vale que Austria no se entere de esto, que es lo que te falta.

—¡Pregúntale! ¡DILE BRITANIA! —chillonea Suiza muy agobiado porque sí, es lo que le falta.

La chica quiere morirse, sinceramente, intenta cubrirse con la blusa el culo y lo único que consigue es que se vea que sí que es pelirroja de todos lados. El helvético decide siempre mejor tomar las de Villadiego antes de que esto pase a mayores, sale CORRIENDO.

España suspira un poco más al ver que Suiza también coopera y finalmente se vuelve a Britania notando ahora sí el... estado lamentable.

—No me digas que ibas a montarte un trío con ellos... ¿Sabes que uno es TU HIJO?

—¡No iba a montarme un trío con nadie, _bloody hell! England_ estaba histérico y trajo a ese _bloody_ hijo de _Germania_ a que...

Y es que... en realidad, a pesar de que ahora mismo NO está urgidita ni excitadita ni nada por el estilo, está pensando por un solo instante en si España se acostará encima suyo y la abrazará por la espalda y le hablará al oído...

—Estás en una cama medio desnuda. Di lo que quieras.

—¡Porque el idiota de _England_ pensaba que yo estaba enferma! Dame... ¡Dame algo para taparme!

—¿Yo? No. Creo que no —se cruza de brazos—. Prefiero ver que hasta en el culo tienes pecas.

Manos al culo, espalda arqueada.

—¡No tengo pecaaaas! —sí que las tienes.

—Mejor vete corriendo tras tu hijo a ver si te devuelve tu falda.

—¡No voy a irme desnuda! —protesta súper sonrojada, odiando su mala suerte. No podía ser al revés, que ella le encontrara por una sola vez A ÉL en situación de desventaja —. ¡Tú deberías largarte que luego vienen a chillarme a mí como si yo fuera la que te estuviera haciendo cosas!

—¿Eh? ¿A chillarte? —tiene la caballerosidad de cerrar la puerta y pasar el pestillo él sí.

La pelirroja tira de la colcha o lo que sea que haya en esta cama para intentar cubrirse con ella, pero la realidad es que es tan gruesa y con tantos bordados que lo que consigue es que se le vea más de lo que ya se le veía. Y además España se acerca y se sienta en la cama.

— _What are you doing!?_ —protesta y la verdad es que... sirve de ALGO que Romita se la haya tirado antes... no de mucho. Se le separa, cubriéndose con las manos. Y al menos sentándose en la cama. Bien, ahora te ve BIEN si mueves un poquito las manos.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Me alejo de ti!

—Me refiero a así —la señala.

—¡Ya te expliqué! _England_ pensó que estaba enferma.

—En mi vida se me ha ocurrido ir y desnudar a mi madre por pensar que estaba enferma —le pone una mano en la pantorrilla sin pensar. Britania le mira la mano como si fuera una TARÁNTULA.

—N-No... No... É-El trajo a-a-a...

—¿Trajo?

— _Yes_ , a _Switzerland_.

—Eso... no deberías meterte con él.

— _Why_?

—Ya viste cómo se puso Austria —se pasa una mano por el pelo—… Sólo porque estábamos en la piscina...

—Austria... de hecho, él... Tú te fuiste, pero yo me quedé ahí y él no se fue inmediatamente…

—¿Eh?

—Cuando nos encontró en la piscina...

—¿Ajá?

—Tú te largaste y me dejaste con él ahí... Y no tardó nada en pedirme que no lo volviera a hacer. Y que no me metiera contigo porque tienes un novio y una hija. ¡Cual si YO fuera tras de ti!

—Ah, ¿así que ahora vas tras de él?

—¡¿De quién?! _No!_ ¡No voy atrás de nadie!

—De Austria... que sepas que todo lo que sabe lo aprendió de mí.

Britania aprieta los ojos porque NO va detrás de él.

—¡No voy detrás de él! Él es el niño de mi mejor amiga, yo... le ayudé a traerlo al mundo por dios —ejem... ¿Gales?

—¿Y? —pregunta el moreno, haciéndole un cariñito en la pierna.

Britania mira su mano y quita un poquito la pierna aunque esta vez le parece menos eléctrico y excitante... sí, tiene que ver con Roma. Aun así no le molesta, teniendo esa sensación como cuando habla con Roma después del sexo. Que todo es menos vergonzoso y agobiante... más relajante.

La mano no se para, arriba y abajo.

—Y-Y... Se-Se casaron... Aunque no fui a la boda —dice la chica, un poco nerviosa igual, provocándole una risita del español.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¡Qué no voy por él!

—A todo el mundo le gusta —se le acerca un poco.

—Pues a mí no, es... Bueno, yo que sé, siempre que le veo me acuerdo de él pequeñito así, en mis brazos, llorando y mirándome con esos ojos de color raro —frunce el ceño, recordado. España sonríe con ternura —. Así que no, no voy tras él. Pero él... Es que creo que cree que soy una zorrona.

—¿Y qué? Lo eres.

—¡No, no lo soy! —chilla y el ibérico se ríe de nuevo.

—¿A mí no me sujetabas en brazos?

— _No!_ Tú... _No!_ Eras más grande... De hecho no te recuerdo. Más que con tus hermanos... Recuerdo más a _France_ —¿por qué sería?

—Ah, mira qué conveniente...

—¿Tú me recuerdas? —se sonroja.

—Mi padre siempre ha tenido muchos amantes —se acerca aun más—. A mí me gustaba Helena.

La británica se sonroja con eso de los múltiples amantes, aunque le mira con las cejas levantadas, como hipnotizada y ni si quiera protesta cuando el chico hace que se eche un poco en la cama para gatearle por encima. No sé porqué.

—De hecho, aun me gusta.

—¡¿Y-Y a mí eso que me importa?! —aparta la cara y el español se encoge de hombros sin dejar de sonreír —. He-Helena... L-Le gusta a-a... todos.

—Eso es porque es súper sexy y bonita —pica, aunque no miente. Britania pone los ojos en blanco —. ¿Qué?

—Ya... Ya lo sé. Y ya sé que te acostaste con ella.

—Ah, sí. A Romanito también le gusta, fue un arreglo.

Britania lo fulmina con eso, empujando al moreno un poco porque… ¡Porque! Él sólo la mira con una sonrisita cínica y no se mueve, dándole palmaditas en el muslo, en la cara interna, porque él no se olvida de que no lleva ropa.

—¡Pues no me importa! —por cómo tiemblas con los roces cualquiera diría que sí te importa.

—No te creo —susurra.

—P-Pues... Créeme. No es como que yo... Como que yo que-quisiera.

—¿Quisieras qué?

— _Nothing!_ Ni en drogas me acostaría contigo y con ÉL.

—Ya... él problema soy yo, desde luego —se ríe—. De todos modos no hagas mucho caso a Austria, en general no se entera de nada y si lo sabe es por Romanito.

—¿R-Romano s-sabe?

—Romano es un maldito capo de la mafia, claro que lo sabe TODO.

La pelirroja se sonroja más porque ha nadado desnuda con España y se han besuqueado como adolescentes.

—¿Y-Y? —pregunta, tímida de repente.

—¿Y qué? No es como haya nada de qué preocuparse... ¿O sí? —caricia.

Ella traga saliva y niega con la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos aún. Realmente era guapo, y agradable, despreocupado y divertido. Sí se parecía a Roma... Y no. Y si reía así tan… guapo. Que justo es lo que hace él.

—Papá también lo sabe.

—Ya, ya sé que lo sabe... Siempre me molesta con eso —y se atreve a levantar un poco la mano y ponérsela en el pecho sin empujarle.

—Pero no se enfada... —tan ancho. Ella niega con la cabeza suavemente —. Van a querer que bailemos...

—A tu padre no le i... —se calla y sonroja —. ¡Yo no voy a bailar contigo!

—Claro que sí, Francia me lo va a pedir... y es el novio —se encoge de hombros. La pelirroja aprieta los ojos.

—¿Y no se va a enfadar Romano?

—Nah, también bailaré con él.

—¡Yo NO voy a bailar con tu padre! —a menos que me lo pida.

—Pues yo sí.

—Ugh, bueno, a mí qué me importa. Eh... Y... Ya que van a obligarnos a bailar...

—¿Ajá?

—¿Vas a bailar conmigo entonces?

—No tengo más remedio —suspira, tan malo. Britania frunce el ceño porque... ¡Con Helena se acostó!

—Pues no es como que yo lo tenga —se cruza de brazos.

—Podrías decir que no —sonríe y ella se sonroja porque bien que quiere bailar con él.

—Claro que no, si digo que no vas a insistir y a decir ñañaña y no me quedará más que bailar contigo igual, aunque no quiera.

—¿Por qué iba yo a insistir?

—Porque eres un tonto —y es lo que haría tu padre.

—Nah, yo no insistiré —indiferente. Ella se revuelve con eso.

—Pues te diré que no —replica desviando la mirada y pensando que además parece leerle el pensamiento.

—Tendrás que lidiar con Francia.

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Voy a tener que bailar contigo!

—No, no lo veo.

—¡Pues no va a quedar otra opción!

—No te preocupes, no vas a excitarte después de ir con Papá al baño sólo por un baile.

La boca ABIERTA.

—¡¿C-C-Cómo sabes eso?! No fui... _No!_

—Os fuisteis juntos, tú súper sonrojada y los dos volvisteis sonriendo —levanta una ceja. La británica se sonroja máaaaas, atrapada —. Bingo.

—¡N-No fue así! Fuimos a... A... Hablar. ¡Mal de ti!

—Tan interesada que estás en mí —sigue acariciándole el muslo.

Y es que a la pobre le guuuusta que la acaricie y en realidad, en general, le gusta que esté aquí y le haga caso.

—¡No estoy interesada en nada más que en hablar MAL de ti! —mira de reojo la mano y se humedece los labios levantando otra vez la suya y tocándole un poquito el abdomen.

—Todo gira alrededor de mí entonces —susurra acercándose a sus labios.

Britania le acaricia un poco el abdomen y se acerca a él cerrando los ojos y poniendo cara de beso.

—Pooobre —susurra de nuevo el español, acariciándole los labios con los suyos pero sin besarla.

—P-Pobre... —repite idiotamente, acercándose a él un poquiiiito más.

España se separa un poquiiiiiito a ver si le sigue. Claro que le sigue, desde luego, bajo su total embrujo. No quiero imaginar lo que pasaría con ella si tocaras la guitarra y le cantaras algo, creo que se muere.

Y es que a él le guuuuusta que le siga, suelta un risita cuando ella se le escapa un quejidito porque quiere un beso, estirándose un poco. Mas él no se lo da, pero tampoco se aparta, esperando que ella se vaya detrás.

Britania frunce un poco el ceño y entreabre los ojos, tomándole de la camisa a ver si consigue que no se vaya. Consigue una lamida con eso y ahí sí abre los ojos completamente y los labios, sonriendo de lado.

—Guarro —sentencia, haciendo reír al hijo de Iberia y este recibe entonces una lamida en la nariz. El chico se deja de reír un poco y la mira —. _What_? Yo también puedo ser guarra.

—Eso es evidente, vas por ahí sin bragas —un dedo que no sé de dónde ha salido se enrolla un poco en su pelito pelirrojo de ahí abajo.

DA un saltito porque no se esperaba una mano tan ahí tan... ¡Así! Además está aún sensibilita de la zona en cuestión.

— _Shut up!_ ¡Eso NO fue porque yo quisiera! —protesta pensando que... ella tiene que hacer algún movimiento, ¡maldita sea! Baja la mano que tiene en la cintura hacia las regiones vitales españolas. El dueño de estas levanta las cejas pero no se aparta.

—¿Qué? —sonríe de lado, retador. Britania se sonroja un poco más —. ¿Es más grande el mío o el de papá?

Ella no puede más que quitar la mano de golpe, y la vuelve a poner. Aprieta los ojos porque es toooooorpe. Esto hace reír a España y apoya la frente sobre la suya.

— _Y-Your father_.

—Claro, a él le dices que yo.

— _Y-Yes_... aunque él no se lo cree.

—Ni yo tampoco —besito rápido porque se ha olvidado que no le iba a dar.

—U-Uno... —se queda ahí, en la idiota con el besito.

—¿Uno?

Britania parpadea, saliendo un poco de la idiotez.

—U-Uno debe ser más grande que el otro —y sería muy útil medirles lado a lado... Romano estaría de acuerdo contigo. De hecho ya podrían los dos ser los jueces de ello.

—Nunca lo sabrás...

—O sí... —mueve un poco la mano, sintiéndose más valiente justo porque... no está tan excitada y necesitada como suele estarlo cuando está cerca de España.

—Eso quisieras q-qué pasara —traga saliva, un poco más nervioso con eso.

La chica sonríe levemente al notar que... funciona. Y claro, se sonroja, aunque no se detiene.

—A-A mí me parece que tú... eres quien quisiera saber que... e-eres más grande que tu padre.

—No importa el tamaño en realidad... —susurra un poco bajando la cabeza.

—E-Eso dicen siempre —y estoy de acuerdo. Por ejemplo, Germania es más grande que Roma...

—Y e-es la verdad —gime un poquito.

Britania se sonroja porque... ¡El gemido! Traga saliva, y es que no suele hacer esto tan a saco ni con Roma... O bueno, suele ser diferente. Pero no se detiene. España sí se echa un poco para atrás cuando empieza a reaccionar... porque no.

La pelirroja se sonroja y quita la mano de golpe, apretando los ojos.

—Ehm... t-tal vez sea mejor... eh... v-volver con... todos y... —balbucea el ibérico.

Entonces tocan la puerta y una familiar, muy familiar voz...

—¡ _Britannia_!

Es España el que salta más lejos ahora, palideciendo y se mete al baño en un revuelo.

—¡Eaaa! ¡ _Britannia_! —oootra vez ahí está Romanito —. ¡¿Estás ahí?!

La pelirroja levanta las cejas y se sonroja porque... ¡Está desnuda! Necesita... algo. Algo con que taparse.

—¡NO ENTRES! —chilla, bastante en pánico y el italiano hace los ojos en blanco.

—Aaaabreeee... —vueeeeelve a tocar y la británica se levanta yendo hacia el baño, HISTERICA también.

—Dame... tus pantalones —le pide la chica a España en un susurro.

—Britanniaaaaaa —insiste Romano, impaciente.

—¡No! ¡Ábrele! ¡Y no hables conmigo! —protesta España en un susurro antes de meterse de nuevo.

— _No!_ No le voy a abrir sin ropa —protesta metiendo la cabeza por el hueco que abrió Inglaterra.

—¡Ve!

Britania hace los ojos en blanco y abre sólo un poquito la puerta.

— _What_?

Romano, que convenientemente ha escondido la ropa de Britania en su espalda, la mira y frunce el ceño.

—Tengo algo tuyo...

España parpadea con eso, escuchando.

—¿Qué tienes mío? —pregunta ella pensando en... si tendrá su ropa. Pero por qué la iba a tener ÉL, de todos.

—Déjame pasar...

— _Why_?!

El español busca una puñetera ventana ahí ahora. Putos váteres ingleses. La británica está de acuerdo... esto se hubiera arreglado de otra forma si hubiera una ventana.

—Porque tengo algo tuyo, algo que quieres... y estás ahí adentro sin eso que tienes. Y no estás con mi papá, ni con Germania... —y España no está por ningún lado y me he puesto nervioso. Además, esta es una buena oportunidad de reírme de ti un poco.

— _What_?! Yo... no... ¡No puedes pasar!

El español presta atención a eso y frunce un poco el ceño... no a va intentar tirársela ahora Romano, ¿no?

—Es simple, _bambina_... —Romano, en completa actitud de capo de la mafia, le sonríe peligrosamente —. ¿Quieres ver tu ropa de nuevo? Vas a tener que hablar conmigo...

Britania parpadea y es que... no puede dejarle entrar si no tiene Ropa. ¡Además, la puerta tiene un agujero! Se sonroja un poco más. Podía sólo hablar con él unos segundos, recuperar su ropa y luego salir corriendo.

—Es que, ¿para qué quieres pasar? ¡Es idiota!

—Porqué quiero pasar es mi problema. Quiero pasar, y tu ropa es la llave para que pase. O paso o no vuelves a ver tu ropa, ya te lo he dicho.

Britania bufa, haciendo los ojos en blanco. Quizás una vez adentro pudiera atacarle. O llenar el cuarto de humo, ese hechizo le salía bien. Tomar la ropa y salir corriendo. España suspira cuando oye que dice... "hablar" pero... ¿Por qué tiene él la ropa? ¡Se la habrá dado el imbécil del inglés!

—Pasas un instante, y te largas —casi grita mientras se baja la blusa toooooodo lo que puede y se hace atrás para que Romano pase.

El ibérico se tensa con eso y se esconde un poco mejor para que no se le vea con la perspectiva.

—Paso y estoy aquí lo que sea necesario... —asegura Romano mirando alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo distancia entre él y la británica (porque no crean que no le da un poquito de miedo), mirándola de arriba a abajo con cierta sonrisa burlona. Irónicamente la manera de poner distancia es acercándose al baño.

España se tensa un poco más, pero no se mueve. Britania se pone más nerviosa al ver que Romano se acerca al baño.

—Al parecer tú y yo estamos destinados a tener conversaciones... particulares —comenta Romano de manera bastante casual, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella —. ¿Quieres contarme cómo es que perdiste ese trozo horrendo de tela que llamas falda?

España siente que va a oírle por el corazón, aunque no sabe porqué se esconde, no es como que estuviera haciendo nada malo ni planeara hacerlo.

—Me lo quitó _England_ —replica Britania y piensa que eso se escucha fatal —. _Could you stop_? ¡Es absurdo que estés interrogándome!

—Oh, no es para nada absurdo, _Britannia_. Tú pareces estar muy... cerca de mis cosas. Me parece justo que yo esté también muy cerca de las tuyas, ¿no?

Britania se sonroja y frunce el ceño porque esto parece... una acusación. Aunque claramente estaba lo bastante cerca de sus cosas si hacía un segundo estaba tocándole a España sus partes íntimas.

— _This is bullshit_. ¡Dame mi falda! —se acerca a él con las manos aún deteniéndose la blusa.

El español aprieta los ojos con eso porque además el idiota antes ha pensado que si bailaba con ella podía llamar a su padre para que se les uniera, sólo por ver qué pasaba... en vez de pensar en hacerlo con Romano.

—No, no voy a darte tu falda ni tus asquerosos calzones que APESTAN —Romano se levanta igual de la cama porque... Britania le da miedito. Ella se sonroja más pensando que, joder, qué comentario tan innecesario.

— _What the hell_ haces OLIENDO mis calzones!

—Cazado —susurra España para sí mismo, burlándose un poco de Romano.

—Bastó que me los dieran... —Romano la mira con desagrado, aunque se sonroja un poco. Porque sí, le da curiosidad que a España le guste esta mujer. Celitos y curiosidad porque NO ENTIENDE la gracia que tiene. Ahí toda despeinada, con los pelos tan feos que tiene, las piernas flacuchas y pecosas... le mira la entrepierna a ver si se le ve si es pelirroja completa, supone que debe serlo, aunque no se le alcanza a ver. Arruga la nariz.

— _Well_ , apesten o no, dámelos —extiende una mano hacia él y se le sube un poquito la blusa, se la vuelve a tomar y a estirarla hacia abajo.

—Qué mentiroso... —se ríe en voz baja el español.

—Créeme, tampoco me los voy a quedar como te estás haciendo fantasías raras, a ver si _Spagna_ —se había tardado ya BASTANTE en mencionarle — los encuentra. ¡Pero ni aunque los encontrara los querría!

Britania se sonroja un poquito más aunque le hace pensar que al muchacho... sí le dan celos.

—Pues... yo no estaría tan segura —y España... esto es más peligroso.

El ibérico se sonroja un poco sin... saber si los querría o no y se convence de que no.

—Pues deberías estar más que segura... tú te crees muy convencida de que puedes ir por ahí zorreándole —sigue Romano que querría, racionalmente, no engancharse —, y que te va a responder. ¡Pero HA!

Y en realidad, que Romano esté así por él, le calienta el corazón a España... y le hace sentir un poco más culpable.

La chica sonríe, porque hace menos de cinco minutos estaban los dos ahí... Y Romano fruuuuuuuunce el ceño porque aquí hay algo que no le cuaaaadra.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—No me río, sólo es que... bueno, no lo sé —responde Britania, relajándose un poco al sentirse más en control de esto y España se tensa en automático con esos tonos.

El italiano mira a Britania con ojos entrecerrados, leyéndola bastante bien, porque si algo tienen los británicos es eso. Se tensa más aún, y piensa en Inglaterra dándole la falda... para que viniera aquí. Britania sin falda, tan pagada de sí misma. Y es sinceramente más el sexto sentido que otra cosa lo que hace que...

— _Spagna_?

España se queda helado y decide meterse dentro de la bañera, tras la cortina mientras que Britania abre la boca sin saber cómo es que... ¡¿Pero cómo?!

—¿Está aquí? —pregunta Romano mirando a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido y sonrojándose, porque con esto confiesa que es posible que España ESTÉ.

La británica vacila y niega con la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar hacia el baño y delatarle. España piensa que su propio corazón podría delatarle. Y el problema REAL es que... entre más sospecha Romano que España está ahí, y entre más raro actúa Britania, mucho más se preocupa Romano.

—¿Qué? ¿Voy a tener que buscarlo debajo de la cama y adentro del armario? —protesta Romano, efectivamente agachándose a buscarle abajo de la cama.

España aprieta los ojos porque... es ridículo estarse escondiendo como si realmente... pero es que el DRAMA que puede hacer Romano...

—Esto es estúpido y ridículo... _cazzo_ , ¡SAL! —grita abajo de la cama. Yo creo, España, que va a hacer más drama entre más te tardes en aparecer.

No, no... con ese tono ya es que aparece, manos en alto. Le mira a los ojos un instante y suspira. Romano le mira fijamente unos pocos segundos y después hace los ojos en blanco, echando la ropa de Britania en la cama y yendo hacia la salida.

—¡Roma! —extiende una mano. El menor le ignora por completo, caminando más rápido —. ¡Joder! —se va detrás sin ni mirar a Britania.

—¡Eeeeres un idiota! —protesta Romano sin mirarlo, aunque suena más enfadado que en sí dramático.

—¡Venga, Italia! Ni siquiera... joder, sólo... —se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso. El sureño e mira de reojo porque... ahora le llama Italia. Eso le da puntos de culpabilidad.

—¿Sólo...? —es que sigue caminando.

—¡Sólo fui a buscar al puto Inglaterra porque Francia me lo pidió y soy el padrino!

—¡Con Britania desnuda en su cuarto... y tú escondido en el baño y yo buscándote como si... fueras no sé qué! Vale, todo muy normal —asegura bajando unas escaleras para ir de vuelta al salón.

—¡Inglaterra fue quien le quitó la ropa! ¡Por eso él te la dio, quería joderme!

—No, quien quería joderte era Britania, eso me queda máaaaaaaas que claro —se detiene en la puerta del salón mirando adentro, poniéndose de puntas para buscar a alguien. Ni siquiera mira a España.

—Sí, yo mismo sé eso, pero no significa que vaya a lograrlo.

—Yo creo que sí va a lograrlo... al paso que vamos...

—¿Qué paso?

—No te hagas el chulo.

—No lo hago, pero estáis sacando la cosas de quicio. Tanto tú como Austria.

—Qué casualidad... —ojos en blanco.

—Pues sí.

—En serio... no me molestes —pide y le mira de reojo un instante, porque con lo idiota que está hoy es capaz de además no molestarle.

—¡Joder! —protesta porque él sí está tomándose esto en serio. Romano se gira a mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Joder qué? ¿Exactamente qué quieres que te diga?

—¡Qué lo sabes! ¡Tú mismo debes saberlo!

El italiano entrecierra los ojos porque sí, en parte sabe que esto de Britania es más... algo... así como... así.

—Venga... baila conmigo y olvidemos esto —España le tiende la mano y le sonríe.

—No, ni creas que voy a bailar contigo —y el problema es que, no quiere que creas que tampoco importa que hagas lo que se te dé la gana. Vuelve a girarse a todo el mundo y a ponerse de puntas.

—Romaaaa —lo abraza por la espalda.

Romano aprieta los ojos porque además entre más... hace España con esto, más piensa que quizás es idiota no asustarse o hacer un drama.

— _Hey, Spanien!_ ¡Te estábamos buscando! —Prusia se acerca a ellos, sonriendo al verles.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición en el review!_


	23. Chapter 23

Italia levanta las cejas y le mira, sonríe porque es PERFECTO qué Prusia este ahí (Claro que es perfecto, es Prusia y es _Awesome_ ). Se humedece los labios y le hace una de ESAS sonrisas, empujando a España de los brazos para que le suelte del todo.

Prusia sigue sonriendo sin leer el ambiente PARA NADA y España se queda tan desconsolado porque le ha hecho soltado. Y espera, que Romano no sólo le suelta sino inmediatamente le salta a Prusia a besarle en los labios. Y no es un beso normal, es un BUEN BESO.

Prusia tarda en entender lo que está pasando pero acaban temblándole las piernas, ¿quién es _awesome_ ahora? El que no tarda en reaccionar es España, que se le ensombrece la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Romano ni se inmuta con España, profundizando el beso y secretamente dejándose llevar un poco porque, ¡anda, qué para ser germano idiota no lo hace tan mal!

(Prusia se pavonea por todo _Fanfiction_ , idiotizado)

Y Romano consigue sorberle el cerebro así en un segundo. ¡Pero eso no significa que no tenga aguante! Lo que pasa es que lo ha pillado desprevenido porque él es _awesome_ y le gusta a todo el mundo. En una palabra: IRRESISTIBLE.

Eventualmente, después de un buen rato es que Romano se separa un poquito, aunque no del todo, haciéndole a Prusia un cariñito en la mejilla. El sajón aun parpadea no muy seguro de donde está o lo que acaba de pasar en perfecto y _awesome_ control de la situación.

España se acerca a ellos y los EMPUJA para separarles. Romano se gira a mirarle, sosteniéndose de Prusia.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —pregunta el español, bastante molesto.

—¡Lo mismo que tú!

—¿Así que de esto va ahora? ¿Del ojo por ojo?

—Y ni te atrevas a decirme que no puedo. _Prussia_ es mi amante —miente, levantando la nariz. El ibérico entrecierra los ojos... mira a Prusia. Mira a Romano... y se da la vuelta.

— _WAS_? —Prusia el que no se entera.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A despedirme de Francia y a casa —responde el español.

—Ay, por favor... ¿Por esto? ¡Veo que esperarías entonces que YO me la pasara en casa!

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que me quede aquí viendo cómo haces todo lo que quieres hasta que te canses? —se da la vuelta hacia el italiano, que bufa y hace aspavientos con las manos.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo sí tengo que aguantarme que TU hagas todo lo que quieras!

—¡No hago todo lo que quiero! ¡Sólo he ido a por Inglaterra!

—Y tú crees que yo soy idiota...

—¿Y tú crees que yo creo que lo eres? —frunce el ceño. Romano le mira y entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Y cuál te parecería una buena reacción a esto, _stronzo_? ¿Eh?

—¿No entiendes que sólo te ha mandado a ti para fastidiarme?

—Estabas encerrado en el baño... ¡Lo cual es tremendamente cutre, incluso para ti!

—¡Me he asustado y he pensado que harías exactamente lo que estás haciendo!

Romano hace los ojos en blanco porque sabe que no está haciendo lo que podría estar haciendo. Y es que podría. Podría montarle un pollo enorme, porque podría... Y hacerlo le da absoluto terror porque implica muchas cosas que además, en el fondo, no cree. El problema... Es que España es idiota.

—¡Te has asustado, pooobrecito, y has pensado! No pareces haber pensado en lo absoluto... ¿Sabes qué creo? Qué estabas ahí haciendo cosas y que _Inghilterra_ me ha mandado directamente a VERLAS.

—Eres idiota —suelta el español, con el ceño bastante fruncido. El italiano abre la boca, azorado. Él. ¡¿ÉL?!

—Yo. ¡¿YO?! ¡Pero mira que tienes MORRO, _stronzo di merda_! —siiiiiguen los aspavientos —. ¡No voy a volverme a mi sitio y a sentarme ahí a cargar a la niña después de que te he tenido que buscar bajo el sillón como amante de quinta! _Non rompermi il cazzo, Spagna!_

—¡Pues yo no voy a quedarme aquí a ver cómo te besas con toda la reunión sólo porque yo no puedo decirte que no lo hagas!

Romano mira a Prusia de reojo y tiene el morro de sonrojarse un poco. Se cruza de brazos.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte a mirarlo?

—¡Joder! ¿Tú qué crees?

—No lo sé. Tus ideas sobre cómo debería YO reaccionar ante ciertas cosas me sorprenden... —replica y es que vuelve a sentir que esto... es darle demasiado peso a Britania.

—Yo no te he dicho cómo debes reaccionar, si no como lo hago yo.

—¡Pues eres un idiota! —protesta frustrado, subiendo el chillido una octava y es que esto vuelve a no ir por donde él quiere... se pregunta si debía sólo haber aceptado bailar con España cuando sonreía y dejarlo pasar. Pero es que... ¡Tampoco funcionaba así! —. ¡Un verdadero y completo IMBÉCIL!

—Exacto, encima, enfádate porque no hago lo que quieres. ¿Sabes? No tengo ni puta idea de qué esperas que haga yo ahora.

—Esto claramente no. ¡Enfadarte como si yo estuviera haciendo algo mal es el colmo!

—No, claro, besar a mi mejor amigo frente a todo el mundo es una pura obra de bondad.

—¡Pues tú sabes bien por qué lo hice! ¡Y es justificable y comprensible del todo!

—Pues tú sabías bien que iba a sentarme mal igualmente, así que, ¿qué coño haces enfadándote por haber conseguido justo lo que querías?

—¡Porque tu reacción es completamente idiota y no la correcta!

—¿No? ¿Qué debía hacer según tú?

El italiano sureño se sonroja de golpe y el español levanta las cejas con eso, dejando de fruncir el ceño de golpe.

—Eres estúpido —se da la media vuelta, todo sonrojado evidentemente, yéndose de ahí a... Donde sea.

—¡Ya quisiera ver yo que tú hicieras conmigo eso que quieres que yo haga contigo! —le grita el español sin seguirle.

Romano le mira por encima del hombro y traga saliva porque no le está siguiendo. Aprieta los ojos y se plantea que... Podría largarse y ya sabe que si lo hace, no va a haber llegado hasta donde está Vaticano y ya va a estar llorando porque no le ha seguidooooo y eso es feooo. Se detiene, con el corazón acelerado.

—¡Lo hago! ¡Todo el tiempo!

—No, no es verdad —se va igual tras él ahora sí, bajando el tono.

—¡Sí, sí es verdad!

—¡No, lo que haces es venir y hacer lo mismo que he hecho yo!

—¡No! ¡Tú vienes y eres un idiota! —protesta.

—Y tú también —le abraza. El italiano se deja abrazar, agradeciéndolo bastante y tranquilizándose caso del todo con ese gesto.

—No, no soy un idiota. ¡Podría serlo, pero no lo soy, y pareciera que tú no entiendes eso!

—Sí lo eres porque vas y haces lo mismo como si eso fuera a ayudar.

—¿Y qué querrías que hiciera? Fui e hice esto, y tú... ¡Sigues siendo tonto! Tú sólo reaccionaste a esto como si lo otro no existiera.

—¡Tú esperabas que reaccionara como si esto no existiera!

—No, esperaría que esto te hiciera reaccionar aún... Mejor —se le esconde un poco y le sostiene de las solapas con las manos.

—¿Cómo va a hacerme esto reaccionar mejor si lo que hace es enfadarme?

—No se trata de que te enfades, ¡¿ves como eres tonto!?

—¡Pues no beses a Prusia!

—Besa bien en realidad... mejor que tú —le pica y el ibérico pone los ojos en blanco —. Tú tendrías que decirme que no, que no es verdad, y... Ugh. Eres idiota. Debería hacer lo que haría cualquiera si fuera yo.

—Pues claro que no, pero tú...

—¿Yo...? —se separa un poco más y le mira a los ojos.

—No me gustarías tanto entonces…

—Te gustaría más si fuera pelirrojo —pone los ojos en blanco —. Y feo.

—¡Naaaah!

—Estás perdiendo el buen gusto.

—No, en serio, ya sé que es fea.

—¿Qué le ves?

—¡Nada! Si ni me gusta.

—Cada vez que me dices eso así... me molestas más —protesta Romano.

—¡Pero es verdad!

—No, no es verdad. ¡Sí que te gusta!

—¡No!

—¿Sabes? Me pregunto si Austria hubiera tenido la pericia de preguntarte lo mismo de mí el día de tu boda... ¿Qué le hubieras dicho?

—¡No! ¡Pero es distinto!

—No parece... estoy seguro de que Austria no lo piensa.

—¡Austria no se entera!

—Ya lo sé —asegura y la verdad es que la voz es bastante tranquila —, pero... Es que me enoja muchísimo que me digas que no te gusta cuando yo sí que me entero, no soy Austria.

—Pero es que es en serio.

—¿Estás diciendo entonces que YO no me entero? Como Austria. ¿Sabes? Es que no me importa que te guste un poco... —hace los ojos en blanco y se sonroja —. Es lógico. A mí me gusta gente también, me gusta Helena... o _Prussia_.

—¡No estoy diciendo que no te enteres!

—¡Pero sigues diciendo que no te gustaaaa! —protesta y da unos saltitos.

—Porque no me gustaaaa —el necio. Romano aprieta los ojos porque eso no ayudaaaa.

—Pues vale... así quieres ir, está bien.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si es verdad!

—¡Eres taaaaaaaaaan necio!

—¡No!

—Es que no me importa, hasta que insistes con esto. Cuando o haces, me preocupas en serio.

—¿Pero por qué?

—¡Porque yo te estoy viendo que sí te gusta!

—¡No es verdad! Sólo... es decir...

—¿Ajá? —le mira, porque justo eso quiere, que le cuente, que le diga, que le hable del tema.

—Sólo me... atrae un poco, ni siquiera tiene sentido… Creo que es porque se te parece… —dice, bajito al final. El menor le perfora con la mirada, esperando que siga y aclarando muy, muy claramente en qué coño se le parece esa bruja —. ¿Sabes?

—Explícame.

—Pues como... como tú que... le gusto, pero le da vergüenza.

—¡A mí no me gustas! —es que le sale de inmediato.

—¿Ves? Así mismo.

—¡Pues como sea! No es... ugh. ¡No vayas por ahí diciendo que se parece a mí porque no se parece a mí, me hace quedar bastante mal que me digas que esa mujer RARA es como yo! Ahora, de que le gustas, le gustas... si no te ha dejado de babear encima. Y no me... me da igual que seas un idiota con ella... pero...

—Pues se te parece en eso.

—¡Deja de decirlo! —protesta mirándole y sonrojándose un poco, empezando a impacientarse con este tema —. Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer respecto a todo esto?

El ibérico le besa como respuesta.

Un aplauso a España porque esta vez, es JUSTO lo que Romano quería. Desde luego, le besa de vuelta, tan contento y, eso sí, con esta determinación de "yo soy aquí el importante y si la bruja esa quiere besarte y competir conmigo no tiene IDEA de lo que hace, porque así es como yo le frío el cerebro a MI España, que es M I O".

Y además, como España ahora no se siente culpable y antes se ha quedado con las ganas... disfruta, Romano, también del beso de Britania junto con el tuyo.

¡Ha! ¡Eso te pasa, BRUJA! Porque alguna ventaja tenía que tener esto para Romano… Él ya ha estado en el lado en que los otros le roban sus besos.

Cuando se separa, porque terminan por separarse, Romano le susurra a España sobre sus labios un "baila conmigo". Y España ni siquiera se separa más para hacerlo, sonriendo.

Malditos latinos habilidosos.

oxOXOxo

Así que ahí viene Britania de vuelta sin mirar siquiera a España, ni buscarle, pensando que... venga, a olvidarse de este asunto y a ir a lo que había dicho inicialmente que haría, que era acudir a la boda de su hijo, de paso, mejorar sus relaciones con algunos individuos.

Desea silenciosamente que la persona a la que busca, que es Austria, aún no se haya puesto de pie para bailar, sonrojándose un poco más porque... bueno, no recuerda haber sacado ella a bailar a alguien JAMÁS.

Austria está bailando con Galia ahora porque ella se lo ha pedido antes de que Gales se la robe para todo el rato mientras que a lo lejos Suiza les mira refunfuñando. Un poquito consigo mismo por no haber aprendido a bailar y ahora. Lo suficientemente bien, al menos.

Perdió su oportunidad.

No pensamos que Austria sí se iba a levantar a bailar con alguien más sin invitarle a él. De hecho, ya le veo mirar a Austria completamente desconsolado cuando se ha levantado a bailar con su madre porque... DE VERDAD no va a bailar con él. Quiere ir a casa. A hacerse bolita en algún lado.

O sea no le gustaba bailar con él. Pero no le gustaba EN SERIO, y le había dicho que prefería bailar con más gente, lo cual era feo y todos los demás iban a bailar con sus parejas de verdad, al menos un poquito... seguro esto era por el asunto de Inglaterra. Poco a poco se irían separando más y más y al final todo era su culpa y terminaría perdiéndole para siempre. Les mira resignado sin hacer nada.

A lo mejor el austriaco estaba bailando con ella ya cuando Suiza ha vuelto de meter las manos en la regiones vitales de Britania.

Peor aún... sí que era su culpa. Aunque eso... le dejaba una poca ventana de posibilidad y de acción. Sigue mirándoles con la misma expresión, pensando que en cuanto Gales se robe a Galia, que seguro lo va a hacer pronto, él va a ir a pedirle por favor que baile al menos UNA pieza con él. Quizás sólo para hacer pensar a todo el mundo que las cosas están bien y que no van a separarse inminentemente.

Pero bueno, no estábamos en el drama silencioso de Suiza.

Britania... uff, es que si está bailando con Galia esto es muy difícil. Se acerca un poquito a la pista y les mira con la boca medio abierta pensando que se ven PERFECTOS.

Y la verdad es que ella sonríe con ternura, porque Galia poco a poco ha ido acercándose a él tanto como a Francia, y... bueno, Britania sabía, puede que los niños no lo supieran más allá de darlo por sentado, el amor normal de una madre a sus hijos, pero ella sí que tenía claro lo mucho que les deseaba, especialmente a este... al morenito... todos los otros niños que se quedaron en el camino, y lo mucho que les cuidó y les quiso una vez estuvieron ahí.

Con Galia ahí le es más fácil porque... bueno, es Galia, pero se ven tan monos juntos ahí que no va a interrumpirles. Así que ahí de pie, se cruza de brazos esperando que eventualmente termine la pieza y no quieran bailar otras múltiples más, cuando es Gales quien aparece y carraspea un poco al lado suyo, mirándola de reojo.

—¡Ah! —Britania levanta las cejas y luego se vuelve a mirar a Galia y a Austria —. Estás aquí... como buitre.

Gales suspira, bastante acostumbrado a esa actitud de su madre en cuanto a Galia y él se refiere.

—Ya te ves más contento... no creas que tu berrinche pasó del todo desapercibido a _England_.

Gales se sonroja un poco y cambia el peso de pie.

—No era un berrinche... ya te lo expliqué. Siempre es lo mismo con él, si es bautizo quiere ser el niño, si es funeral quiere ser el muerto, y si a alguien le pasa algo importante, es él el que quiere ser el que lo hace. ¿Tú le has visto ya? Está histérico y de malas...

—Y aun así me dijo que no hablaste ni dijiste nada... —Britania le mira de reojo. Gales hace los ojos en blaaaaaanco.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez, ALGUNA, vas a ponerte de mi lado, _mother_.

—Y yo me pregunto si tú serás un poco menos dramático alguna vez —Britania se ríe un poco —. Sólo te digo lo que dijo, como le dije a él lo que tú dijiste.

—No estoy haciendo drama, es una pregunta válida. Ahora... va a terminar la canción y voy a bailar con mi futura esposa —sentencia acercándose él, crispado, a Galia y a Austria. Britania suspira, hoy sus hijos parecen estar especialmente ADORABLES. Sólo le faltaba Irlanda...

Pero Austria tiene el buen tino de dejar a Galia frente a su padre para que baile con él y hablen como ella ha pedido.

Gales vacila, y cuando está a punto de girarse a Austria y pedirle el baile a él es Britania la que se le adelanta y muy sonrojada y torpe le ordena prácticamente al austriaco que baile con ella. El de ojos purpura levanta las cejas porque desde luego, no esperaba que esta mujer... casi salvaje le pidiera un baile.

La británica se sonroja un poco más con la cara de sorpresa, pero se le acerca un paso de igual manera, mirándole y levantando un poco un brazo para ponérselo en el hombro. El germano mira a Gales un poco significativamente.

El galés vacila, pero han tenido ya una conversación ellos dos sobre su madre. Piensa en discutir con su madre porque no está para nada seguro de que sepa bailar, de hecho él mismo hubiera podido pedirle que lo hiciera en vez de estar hablando ahí de pie sin hacer nada. Les mira con curiosidad dando un pasito atrás.

Austria lo fulmina un poco y levanta las manos hacia la británica, ¿querías rescate, Austria, acaso? Pues lo creas o no es Suiza el que piensa que... Britania puede pisarle. O lastimarle.

—Ehm... no soy muy buena bailando. Pero es igual, quería hablar contigo —apunta Britania mirando a Austria sin moverse esperando que Austria haga como Roma... suerte.

—No voy a conseguirte un descuento en tus consultas ginecológicas si tienes una ETS —entrecierra un poco los ojos. Ella se queda un poco descolocada y da incluso un paso atrás, mirándole a la cara.

— _What the_... no tengo una... sexual.. _nothing!_ _Why are... oh_... _Switzerland_ —aprieta los ojos y se cubre la cara con una mano.

— _Was_?

— _Bloody hell_ —susurra —, no quiero ningún descuento de nada. ¿Estás bromeando o algo?

— _Nein_. ¿Qué quieres entonces?

— _Damn it_ , sólo quería hablar un poco contigo porque eres el _bloody kid_ de mi mejor amiga y lo único que hemos hablado es en una desafortunada escena en la _bloody_ alberca —replica frunciendo el ceño porque ella estaba pensando en lo bonito que era con sus ojos violetas cuando era bebé y pareciera que él creyera que le está intentando robar la cartera o algo así.

—Mmmm... no me siento muy simpatizante de ti.

—No me digas... ya puedo más que verlo —asegura sarcástica, sonrojándose y soltándole del todo volviendo a ponerse un poco más sensible de lo que para ella es cómodo —. _Look_ , ya sé que para ti no soy nadie y que te doy igual, y también ya sé que está ese asunto de la alberca que, por cierto, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Sólo quería hablar porque...

—No me das igual —suelta el de anteojos. La pelirroja le mira y vacila un poco —. No me agradas.

Ella suspira con eso, haciéndose pequeñita y asiente.

—Lo... entiendo.

—No me agrada lo que haces con _Spanien_ y _Romer_ —prosigue Austria. Britania aprieta los ojos porque ya bastante le ha machacado hoy Romano al respecto.

—¡Es que ya me lo dijiste una vez, y ya está, todo mundo saca las cosas de proporción!

—Ni me gusta que mi marido tenga que estar revisándote de ese modo en mitad de una reunión.

—¡A mí no me gusta que tu marido tenga que revisarme de ninguna manera, _England_ se ha puesto como loco! —protesta cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose más, hoy todo le sale al revés... casi que como siempre —. Entiendo que desde tu perspectiva haga esas dos cosas mal... ambas son un malentendido.

—No me parece un malentendido, me parecen irresponsabilidades.

—No son irresponsabilidades, son sólo cosas. Cosas que pasan. Yo NO querría en general que tu marido tuviera que acercárseme en lo absoluto. Tampoco querría que _Spain_ me... —se sonroja y aprieta los ojos —. Tampoco querría estar aquí dándote _bloody_ explicaciones, pero lo hago porque... eres tú.

—¿Y a qué se deben estas consideraciones? —pregunta el austriaco, no sin un dejo de sarcasmo en el tono.

—A que... tú no te acuerdas, pero en algún punto fuiste lo más importante en el mundo —entrelaza ambas manos. El menor levanta una ceja —. Para mí, eres... como un hijo. Tú y tu hermano.

Austria parpadea porque... no se esperaba eso.

—¿Cuál de ellos?

—El... hermano al que no soportas. El otro hijo de Galia.

—Oh... no estoy acostumbrado a considerarlo mi hermano.

—Bueno, ya, ya lo sé que te estoy hablando de un tiempo que no es este, y de cosas que a estas alturas no son importantes para ustedes.

—¿Y para qué me lo cuentas? —lo siento, Britania, el sentimental es el otro. La chica parpadea con esa pregunta y se sonroja un poco.

—Pensé que... podría interesarte —y la verdad entiende perfecto que este muchacho sea hijo de Germania, sólo que claramente NO tiene nada de Galia. Se encoge de hombros —. Creo que... bueno, olvídalo.

Austria inclina un poco la cabeza y de repente... tiene una idea.

—¿Sabes? Podríamos regularizar esas visitas con _Schweiz_ de un modo un poco más responsable y privado... y podría hacer un poco la vista gorda sobre _Spanien_ si haces algo por mí a cambio.

Britania parpadea porque hace un minuto era como la peor tragedia pero ahora resulta que... el chico no es tan cuadrado como parecía.

—¿Hacer qué por ti?

—Veras... mi madre tiene la romántica idea de traer a su hermana a la boda y va a pedirte que la acompañes a buscarla.

—A Helvetia... ¡Oh! ¿Y?

—Exacto. ¿La conoces? —eeesas preguntas... Niega con la cabeza.

—Fue a tu boda y ahí la reencontró, me lo contó, y ha querido desde entonces que la conozca.

—Bien. Es sabido por todos que soy de las pocas personas que entiende a los helvéticos. Ella está sola en la montaña y eso nos preocupa un poco, pero si se parece a su hijo y para muchas cosas son como dos gotas de agua... puede que tú inexplicablemente le caigas bien.

—Inexplicablemente —repite, que sí se entera, no creas que no.

Austria la mira por encima de las gafas sonriendo un poco y se encoge de hombros. Britania parpadea porque ahora hasta sonríe. Vaya que el chico es extraño, pero... bueno, vale, mucho mejor que sonría y actúe así.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga?

—Puede que tuviera mejor idea de ti si propiciaras esa relación y ayudaras a hacerla sentir menos sola y a entender el siglo en el que vivimos.

—Ella es la madre de... ¡Es tu suegra! —levanta las cejas.

— _Ja_.

Britania vacila porque... bueno, en general no le gusta demasiado nadie. Punto.

—Ehm... puedo... intentar convivir con ella, sí. Dices que es así callada y rara como su hijo. Digo... no que...

— _Nein_ , no quiero que intentes convivir con ella. Quiero que te hagas su amiga. Si no, no hay trato.

—Me estás chantajeando... —frunce un poco el ceño aunque sonríe de lado porque aún con todo eso puede entenderlo mejor —. ¿Y tú que sabes si ella querrá ser mi amiga, qué pasa si no le caigo bien?

—Una de dos... o te esfuerzas por resolverlo y mantener el trato o no, tú decides... pero de todos modos no vas a caerle mal, nadie le cae mal.

— _Bloody hell_ contigo... ¿por qué nadie va a caerle mal? —y la verdad es que ella misma piensa que... ¡pues porque es hermana de Galia!

—Mira, ya tienes una pregunta que hacerle para iniciar una conversación —tono de buena chica, toma, una galleta. La británica pone los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, vale —hace un gesto impaciente con la mano —. Lo intentaré... si no lo consigo pues no habrá trato, y ya está —Y es que esto... esto es terreno más conocido para Britania, así que se relaja un poco.

—Bien.

—Bueno, creo que... suficiente "baile" por hoy.

—¿Qué baile? —ni siquiera se han movido.

—El baile mental que me acabas de dar.

—Lo lamento, no todo el mundo está acostumbrado a seguir el hilo de una conversación compleja.

—Y ahora me llamas tonta. No, lo que tú acabas de hacer es primero portarte como el _bloody_ Germania y luego notar que sí que hay algo que puedo hacer por ti... no es el hilo de una conversación compleja.

—Tú eres la que juzgaba esto como un baile.

—Era sólo un decir, dado que no bailamos...

—Ehm... —Suiza es quien se acerca por detrás de Britania y carraspea, el moreno le mira —. ¿Puedo bailar contigo?

—Aun no —levanta un dedo para detenerle.

El helvético se sonroja porque ni siquiera están bailando, frunce el ceño, sin saber de qué va Austria. Este le hace un gesto para que se marche.

Suiza le sigue mirando con el ceño fruncido unos instantes, antes de darse la media vuelta y volverse a su lugar, sintiéndose un completo imbécil. Todos, TODOS bailaban con sus parejas. Y a él ya le había dejado claro frente a toda la mesa que no quería bailar con él... y ahora frente a la pista. Saca su teléfono y decide ponerse a contestar correos de la oficina, y que Austria hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana.

Él se va a buscar a Bélgica.

El suizo le mira, y no cabe del maldito asombro cuando nota que, no es que vaya a seguir bailando con Britania, no. Sino que va a bailar con ALGUIEN más. O sea, esto no fue un "estoy ocupado" con ella, fue un "no se me da la gana bailar contigo ahora, lárgate". Eso debía hacer, largarse. Aunque sabía que no tenía los huevos para hacerlo. BUFA cuando ve que además no va a bailar con "alguien", va a bailar con BÉLGICA.

Suiza les ODIA a ambos con todo su corazón.

La belga está ahí... tonteando con Escocia, seguramente.

— _Belgien, bitte_ —les interrumpe.

La rubia suelta una risotada de cualquier idiotez que le está diciendo Escocia, y con la risa a la mitad es que se gira a mirar a la voz. Austria le sonríe un poco y le tiende la mano de forma pomposa y es que te debe recordar a Hungría en algo. Mejor entrenada que Hungría que te llegó muy tarde...

Bélgica parpadea, y le sonríe de vuelta, sorprendida.

—Me... ¡Me estás invitando a bailar! —suelta sorprendida, sonriendo de lado y pensando en la doble relación mental que tiene con Austria. ES decir, la que tiene por España, y la que tiene por Francia...

— _Ja_ , ¿quieres?

Ella asiente, levantando la mano y tomándole la suya, mirando a Escocia de reojo.

—No te importa, ¿o sí?

—Me ofendes profundamente —responde Escocia sonriendo.

Bélgica se ríe, estirándose un poquito y dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de levantarse del todo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia pomposita de vuelta. Escocia se sonroja un poco igual, dejándola hacer y mirándola con curiosidad porque es divertido verla bailar

Quien fuera tú, dice Suiza, considerar divertido ver bailar a Austria con alguien más.

La belga sonríe de lado a lado porque siempre es un halago que alguien te saque a bailar... además Austria baila bien, eso lo sabe. Se acomoda un poco el vestido, discretamente y se gira a él cuando le parece que están en un buen lugar. El de anteojos sonríe y la toma de la cintura con suavidad y distancia para como está ella acostumbrada a bailar con los latinos.

Bélgica da un pasito hacia él sin pensarlo mucho.

—Quería hablar contigo —lo da atrás sin preocuparse demasiado, empezando a moverse.

—Conmigo... ¿Y eso? ¿Trabajo? —inclina la cabeza pensando que, bueno... si va a bailar con Alemania quizás esta distancia sirva de entrenamiento.

— _Nein_ , es por la boda de _mein mutter_. Supongo que _Schottland_ va a ser el padrino de _Wales_.

—Ah... Sí. _Alba_ y... bueno, de hecho todos. _Alba, Ireland_ y... _England_.

—Ah, _ja_? ¿Los tres?

—Sí, ¿tú crees?

—¿Creo? —entrecierra los ojos sin entender, haciendo reír a la rubia.

—Es una expresión...

—En fin... el asunto no es este —le quita importancia —. El asunto tienes más que ver con que... creo que eres, de todos, la persona más accesible y sensata del "lado del novio" y siendo que se va a organizar en mi palacio, quería contar con alguien para que me informara de lo que pretenden hacer los padrinos.

—Oh, la persona más sensata... Me sorprende un poco que pienses eso.

—¿Por?

—Considerando a _Suisse_... Claro que también eres muy amigo de _Allemagne_ que creo que no tiene problemas conmigo.

—Me refiero de entre los hermanos de _Wales_.

—No, si lo que digo es que debe hablarte mal de mí —le sonríe un poco —. Pero sí, sin duda de los hermanos británicos te debo parecer la más normal.

— _Nein_ , no me habla mal de ti.

—Menos mal. Sólo... Te tengo una mala noticia.

—¿Cuál?

—Tengo la idea de que tú eres muy ordenado.

—Así es.

—Ellos son... Bueno, todo menos ordenados.

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

—Pues nada, que puede que no sepamos las cosas con mucha anticipación.

—Seguro tú sabrás mediar con ello —le hace dar una vuelta.

—Ehm... ¿Y qué quieres saber exactamente? —pregunta ella. El austriaco hace un gesto vago que significa... todo —. Es decir, hablas de la despedida de soltero y eso.

—También y de los regalos y de... la ceremonia en sí.

—¿De los regalos que le van a hacer ellos?

— _Ja_.

—Uy... Supongo que los regalos de broma no cuentan, ¿verdad?

—¿De broma?

—Ehm... —se muerde el labio porque él parece muy serio y formal —. Es que no estoy segura de que les regalen algo muy serio. Por ejemplo, ¿ya sabes que vas a regalarles tu?

— _Nein_ —de hecho, uno de los principales propósitos de esto era ver si podía robarte alguna idea.

—Es que yo creo que van a regalarle una oveja o algo como... Una gaita o...

—Una... ¿oveja?

—Pues ese tipo de cosas... Para la luna de miel o las noches de soledad —le mira y sonríe un poco porque suena raro y lo sabe y a la vez, le gusta que a ella le parezca normal.

— _Was_?

—Tienen un chiste, un poco de mal gusto, con las ovejas... es un sentido del humor un poco raro el que tienen. No estoy segura de... bueno, claro, yo seguramente sí que les tendré que dar un regalo normal, a nombre mío y de Alba... —cae en la cuenta —. Quizás la luna de miel.

—Eso es de lo que quería hablar contigo.

—También habría que averiguar qué le va a regalar Roma, que creo que España puede ayudarnos, y... mi suegra —arruga la nariz —. Pero sí, me parece bien para no duplicar regalos. No sé si _Seychelles_ e _Ireland_ le pueda...

—Habrá que ver también _Frankreich_ y _England_.

—Puedo preguntarle a _France_... él seguro va a quererle regalar algo súper caro y espectacular.

—Por eso —asiente y sonríe porque justo eso quería. Maldito manipulador.

— _Suisse_ y tú... está también _Canada_ y _Liechtenstein_... y tu padre. Esa parte vas a tener que averiguarla tú.

De nuevo, gesto vago con la mano. ES que además poner a trabajar a Bélgica es taaaaaaaaan fácil. Ella sonríe pensando que, bueno, esto no está tan mal.

—¿Puedo... preguntarte algo? ¿Cómo ves tú a tu madre con Cymru? —el chisme te corroe, Bélgica.

—¿Cómo les veo? Bien, ¿cómo les ves tú?

—Mmm... no sé, con.. cosas. Quizás nada grave si no lo has notado —pero qué cuento, ¡si bien que quieres hablar de ello!

—¿Cuáles cosas? —no te fíes de lo que nota un sajón.

—Pues... no quiero sonar chismosa, te lo digo a ti que eres su hijo, porque me preocupa. Tampoco quiero que preocupes a Galia, sólo... tienen como un problema de comunicación entre ellos.

Austria frunce un poco el ceño, esperando que la chica continúe.

—Pelean bastante... como toda pareja, sí, pero pareciera que a veces no se pueden decir las cosas.

—¿Qué cosas no se dicen?

—Pues cosas... como cómo se sienten o de qué tienen miedo.

—Mmmm... —les busca con la mirada porque no sabía nada de eso.

—Sólo es... bueno, tú estás casado, y has estado casado antes... de hecho me parece que tu más que nadie podrías quizás ayudarles un poco. Es una cosa de... cosas que le preocupan a tu madre, y cosas que le asustan a _Cymru_ , que no... parece que prefieren no decirse. Y yo digo que una pareja debería poder decirse prácticamente todo.

—Mmmm... ¿Y _Wales_ te ha contado todo esto?

—En parte él, en parte tu madre..

—No sabía que fueras amiga de ella.

—Nos hemos acercado un poco últimamente... Sólo, creo que deberíamos todos echarles un ojo —sonríe y el chico asiente —. Y quizás ayudarles de alguna otra manera… Tu madre es muy linda y muy tierna y suave, me daría mucho gusto que fuera feliz cuando se case, espero que así sea.

— _Ja_ , todo el mundo piensa eso de ella.

—Y los británicos son... Personas muy especiales. Muy sensibles. No lo parecen, pero son muy tiernos y necesitan mucho, MUCHO amor —no has pensado, Bélgica, que Austria es un perfecto desconocido y tú estás blablabla como buena... Latina.

El sajón levanta una ceja con todo eso, aun así escuchándola mientras que la belga se ríe un poquito, medio boba y sonrojada, mirando hacia donde está Escocia.

—Parecen un desastre pero en realidad no lo son, casi puedo decirte que tu madre no está en tan malas manos como podrías creer —no es un perfecto desconocido, estaba casado con España. La aclaración.

—No creo que lo esté.

Bélgica sonríe.

— _England_ es el peor... pero creo que no tengo que decírtelo.

— _England_... —suspira porque tiene sentimientos encontrados con él.

—Lo siento, yo no lo soporto...

—¿Por?

—Una historia muy larga de serias discrepancias entre nosotros —se sonroja un poco porque en gran parte es culpa de Francia.

—Me gustaría oírla, es bueno tener todos los puntos de vista de una historia.

—Bueno... tal como dije cuando hable de ellos, en parte está la historia con _France_... También está toda ese asunto de ser desagradable, socialmente incorrecto y...

—Pero en cambio no te molesta eso en _Schottland_.

—Nah, él es mucho más sincero y directo. Puedo decirle siempre lo que pienso sin que me juzgue o piense mal.

—¿Y no con _England_?

— _No! England_ es rebuscado y complicado... —arruga la nariz y el austriaco se encoge de hombros —. ¿Tú qué piensas de ellos? Creo que nunca te he visto hablar con _Alba_ siquiera.

—En realidad... no directamente pero... —asiente. Ella le mira, curiosa —. Él cree que _Deutschland_ tiene alguna... intención contigo y nos ha hecho saber más de una vez que no está cómodo con ello.

Bélgica abre la boca impresionada con que ÉL sepa eso. Se sonroja.

—O-Oh... E-E-El... —hasta se equivoca en el pasito del baile, aunque lo corrige rápidamente.

— _Deutschalnd_ está un poco incómodo con eso —agrega Austria y la chica se pone roja como una manzana.

— _A-Alba_ es... Bueno, a-algo celoso y a-a veces _Allemagne_ y yo hemos... Bueno, tú sabes, p-pasado mucho tiempo juntos, i-ido de viaje y...

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, _Deutschland_ se lo dice cada vez.

—N-No sabía que te lo había contado —busca a Escocia con la mirada en una de las vueltas.

—En realidad, he estado presente alguna vez que le ha llamado.

—Cielos... —es que además empieza a darle risita nerviosa —. E-Es... Yo... S-Sólo espero que _A-Allemagne_ no... No... ¿Qué piensa él?

—¿De qué?

—D-De esto... E-Es decir... A-A mí... É-Él y yo...

—¿Ajá?

—Tenemos una buena relación... Creo. É-Él siempre es... E-Especial —asegura y piensa que está loca por seguir esta broma pero quizás Austria también pueda suponer que ella cree que Alemania es mono con ella, aunque eso va a significar que Alemania no vuelva a ser mono con ella jamás... Pero ni que lo fuera tanto.

El sajón levanta las cejas.

—No me parece que _Deutschland_ piense lo mismo, él está muy enfocado con _Italien._

—Digo laboralmente —explica. Ahora sólo por no parecer una loca encandilada con Alemania. Sonríe un poco prefiriendo mejor ya no aclarar las cosas del tema —. Sólo... Un favor.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso.

—Sólo digo que yo estoy con _Alba_ y a veces es un... Poquito raro lo que él hace. Pero laboralmente es perfecto y me encanta trabajar con él, no quisiera que tuviera una idea distinta.

—Bien, bueno. Entonces quedamos en esto.

—Sí... —Bélgica agradece enormemente el volver al tema anterior —. Te llamo o... ¿Cómo nos ponemos de acuerdo?

—La verdad... permíteme que os invite a cenar un día.

—¿A-A cenar a tu casa? —levanta las cejas.

—Déjame ultimar los detalles primero, pero sí.

La belga sonríe un poco, preguntándose con curiosidad si esa cena incluirá o no a Suiza. Asiente.

Depende, tal vez incluya a Alemania, aunque sería muy incomodo.

¿Y Suiza, no lo va a invitar a él?

Sí, pero si se pone imposible le dirá a Alemania de verles en Berlín y ya. Suiza baja las orejas de nuevo. De hecho, les mira a lo lejos y se abraza un poco a sí mismo replanteándose si debería meterse a clases de baile o no, porque con Bélgica Austria ha bailado bien también. Aunque él... Había aprendido a hacerlo bastante bien, sólo era una de esas cosas... como la música. Aprieta los ojos y se vuelve a su teléfono.

Puede que si no va Bélgica, sea el austriaco el que vaya a bailar con Alemania ahora, pero nah, Suiza es el siguiente. O puede que vaya a bailar con Francia si le ve la cara, tan maligno.

El problema con Bélgica bailando con Alemania es que ahora mismo es un poco... Cínico. Pero es que justamente ahora es que está ahí sentado, dos lugares más a la derecha de Suiza, sonrojado y bebiendo algo seguro para desacalorarse. Quizás un instante de pausa entre un baile y otro porque... Veneciano no estaba por ahí. Se gira a mirar a Escocia una vez más.

No sé si estará por bailar con su madre, no lo creo. Oh... A Britania le haría mucha ilusión, pero no va a pasar. Cortando de tajo cualquier posibilidad. Es que... no, sólo lo ha pensado.

Bélgica se acerca al escocés igual porque necesita que le vuelva a convencer...

—¡Austria sabe! —protesta riendo, sonrojadita.

— _What_?

—¡Lo de _Allemagne_! Me ha dicho que tú crees que él se comporta inapropiado... Y que le hablas para decirle.

— _What_? Naaaah.

—¡Sí que sabe!

—Películas que se hacen.

—Me ha dicho que ha estado hasta presente y que _Allemagne_ está enfocado a Italia. ¿Sabes que es lo peor?

— _What_?

—¡Qué te seguí el juego! —tan indignada, muerta de risa. El pelirrojo se ríe también —. Pero ahora me da vergüenza ir a pedirle que baile, es súper cínico —mira hacia allá.

—¡Naaah, anda ve! Y luego puedes elegir a alguien para que se lo pida yo —propone. La chica se sonroja más aún.

—Pero ven, que si no escuchas la conversación no tiene tanta gracia.

—Pensará que tramamos algo —igual se levanta.

—Austria me pidió también que investigara qué van a regalarle a _Galles_ y a Galia de boda... ¿Qué vamos a regalarle?

—Ah, ¿hay que regalarle algo?

—¡Es su boda!

—¿Y?

—Uno les da regalos a sus hermanos cuando se casan.

—No tenemos nada para _England_...

—Ehh... Eso es algo que va a haber que corregir. Hay que darles algo.

—¡Ugh! ¿Y ya estás pudiendo soportarlo o tu sentido de la diplomacia te pincha el cerebro?

—¡No me lo pincha, me lo martilla! Y el regalo debe ser bueno, nada de ovejas.

—Ooooh! _But! But!_ —protesta.

—Es algo que hay que decidir... Y tiene que ser algo que les guste a ambos, no puedes sólo regalarles un coche.

—Yo creo que a ambos les gustaría una oveja.

—Yo creo que ambos ya tienen a alguien en vez de una oveja.

—Pero no es lo mismoooo —hace un puchero, haciendo reír a la rubia.

—Vale, piénsalo así. Algo que regalarle a _France_ y a Galia.

—Ellos podrían apreciar también una oveja.

—Galia y _France_ con una oveja... Claro.

— _Yes!_

—¡¿Y ellos dos qué van a hacer con una oveja?!

— _Wait!_ ¿Insinúas que hay alguien a quien podría no gustarle una oveja? —la cara de "acabas de destruir sus ilusiones y su infancia y todo en lo que cree, mancillando todo lo que es puro y casto en esta tierra". Bélgica es que se muere de risa, contagiándosela al británico.

—Sí, si a mí alguien me regala una oveja de regalo de bodas, me parecería HORRENDO.

Escocia parpadea un par de veces y lo más serio que puede, le toma de las manos.

— _Belgium_ , tenemos que hablar... no eres tú, soy yo.

—¡No seas tonto! —protesta, riéndose más —. Lo que creo es que... Puedo darte más espacio para tus ovejas.

—No es para mí, es que... veo que nunca vas a comprender esto y va a ser una decepción tras otra. Una bronca tras otra y prefiero que me recuerdes así, joven y bello antes de que la enfermedad me desfigure —eh... no sé, no sé de lo que habla.

—Qué joven vas a ser. ¡Eres el más viejo de TODOS los aquí presentes! —extiende los brazos, divertida y Escocia se ríe —. ¿Vas a seguirme liando o puedo ir a bailar con mi novio?

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición en el review!_


	24. Chapter 24

De repente, ahora que ha pasado un rato, tras mucho pensárselo, ahora que ha visto a España pelear con Romano y luego reconciliarse... Inglaterra ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto porque ¡España no puede acostarse con su madre! Se han estado insultando con eso desde que eran críos, en especial durante el siglo diecisiete, sobre cómo se acostaba con su madre y ahora estaba haciéndolo! O lo que fuera que hiciera

Así que pasa todo determinado junto a Bélgica, sin ni verla, dándole un golpe con el culo. Y ahí va ella a trastabillar un poco.

—¡Oyeee! —protesta la niña del chocolate.

Escocia la captura un poco al vuelo abrazándola, pero Inglaterra no se gira, plantándose frente a Iberia. Sí, otra vez. Oh. Cielos.

—¡Oh! Cielos... —suelta la ibérica.

A todo esto, cuando Galia ve a Escocia y a Bélgica de pie, se levanta junto con Gales a acercarse a ellos, abrazados, para decirles que no pensaba que fueran a bailar, pero que se alegra mucho de que lo hagan y lo pasen bien. Y que se ven muy monos.

La belga se sonroja con eso y se apresura a explicarle a Galia que... No están bailando. Gales le asegura que Escocia no baila mal, él le ha visto bailar muchas veces. Sólo es cuestión de ser persuasiva.

El _highlander_ se sonroja mucho también y la suelta y luego la vuelve a tomar de las manos y vuelve a soltarla y... no sabe qué hacer con su vida en general, decidiendo meterse con su hermano, enseñándole un dedo.

Galia se ríe un poquito pero no dice nada, mientras Inglaterra, todo sonrojado, frunciendo el ceño y sin mirar a Iberia, tiende una mano hacia ella. Gales se ríe y abraza a Galia por la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Iberia inclina la cabeza y parpadea mirando la mano.

—¿Qué?

Inglaterra parpadea un par de veces y la mira, porque le parece que está bastante claro.

—Ah, quieres que baile contigo... ¿Tú? ¿Sabes bailar?

—No! —protesta, sonrojándose más. La chica parpadea otra vez —. ¡No te creas tanto!

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Igual que la vez pasada.

—¿Conmigo? ¡Qué pasa contigo que estás aquí como si fuera la reina del mambo! "AH, quieres bailar conmigo, claro, pobre idiota" —la imita en falsete —. ¡Pues no quiero!

—¡Tú viniste a ofrecérmelo!

—¡Sólo porque estás aquí sola y amargada y porque quiero hacer rabiar a _Spain_! ¡No porque me gustes o algo como tú te crees!

—¡No conozco a nadie tan grosero como tú! ¡No estoy ni sola ni amargada!

—¡Pues igual eres una idiota!

—¡Pues tú eres MÁS!

—¡Pues vale! ¡Quédate ahí sola y amargada igual!

—¡Es el colmo de la ridiculez lo que haces, mira que venir a molestarme para esto!

El inglés le saca la lengua y se da la vuelta, todo atufado y enfadado porque nunca le salen bien estas cosas y las mujeres son idiotas y el MUNDO en general es idiota y toda la humanidad debería morirse.

—Yo creo que no sabes bailar —termina por resumir ella, girándose también, enfadada porque él es el que más caso le hace fuera de la casa y mira tú. ¡Y es que la enrabia de verdad!

Inglaterra se detiene un momento, frunciendo el ceño y se gira a mirarla.

—Vienes y gritas... Creo que soy demasiada mujer para ti, se te caen los pantalones sólo de pensar en bailar conmigo.

— _Sorry_? —pregunta, totalmente _dafaq_. Iberia se encoge de hombros—. _I'm gay!_

—Poco hombre.

— _What the hell_!? —la indignación, la chica sonríe maliciosamente—. _I'm done_ —protesta porque no sabe qué hacer ahora con ella.

Iberia le saca la lengua y se cruza de brazos, viendo como el británico frunce más el ceño. Espera, porque aún quiere que él la saque a bailar aunque no va a admitirlo.

—¡No sé qué pasa contigo! —chilla Inglaterra.

—¡¿Conmigo?! ¡Contigo! ¡Tú viniste aquí a invitarme a bailar y estaría bailando contigo de no ser tú un grosero!

—¡Pues no lo sería si tú no fueras una narcisista!

—¡No soy una narcisista! ¡Deja de insultarme! Si fuera narcisista te diría que sí bailo contigo.

—Sí que lo eres. No bailaría contigo ni que... _what_?

—¿Ahora también estás sordo?

— _No!_

—Pues parece —se levanta.

—¡No hay quién te entienda!

—¿A mí? ¡Tú eres el loco! —extiende la mano.

—¡Yo no estoy loco!

—Lo estás, pero puedo bailar con un loco.

—Pues no, porque yo estoy... bailando con alguien más —y toma, literalmente a la primera persona que encuentra a su lado que es Alemania.

Alemania, quien se ha levantado por otra bebida y a quien le ha cortado el camino. Se queda con las cejas levantadas.

— _Was_?

Inglaterra parpadea y le mira un poco con horror

— _W-Was... England_? —Alemania le mira desde arriba, dado que es más alto que él, inmóvil y con los brazos medio en alto. Uno de ellos con su vaso vacío.

—Eeeeh... _I-I_...

—Pues yo también puedo estar bailando con alguien mira... —Iberia se gira y toma a alguien también.

—¿Bailar? ¿Conmigo? —Alemania incrédulo.

—Ahm... _Y-Yes. That's it._

—¿Por qué? —ahora la cara de asco.

— _Shut up!_ —Inglaterra le agarra para llevarle él, desde luego.

—¡No me calles! —ahí van las manos de Alemania a su cintura también y... El movimiento para acercarle.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No te acerques tanto! —protesta y mira a Iberia de reojo que seguro está bailando con...Veneciano o el mismo Francia o tal vez con Austria que buscaba a alguien con quien bailar.

—¡Pues bailo, qué voy a hacer! ¡Ya bastante es que quieras bailar!

—¡No quiero bailar! ¡Es que no quería bailar con ella!

—¡Pues yo no quiero bailar contigo!

—¡Yo tampoco! ¡Sólo da unas vueltas y ya! _Bloody hell!_ —chillonea y ahí va el alemán a dar una vuelta otra vez demasiado cerca —. ¡Pero no así! _Bollocks!_

—¡Doy vueltas como YO quiero! ¡Ya bastante es que las esté dando!

—Pero no como si yo fuera... ¡ _Italy_ o _Austria_ o quién sé yo! ¡No como si fuera alguien a quien vas a tirarte!

— _WAS_?! —le empuja con ese comentario.

—¡Qué no te acerques que no voy a acostarme contigo!

—¡¿Y quién quiere que te acuestes conmigo?! ¡Deja de levantarme falsos!

—¡Tú, cuando te restriegas sobre mí así!

—¡No me restriego sobre ti!

—¡Sí que lo haces, justo de eso me quejo!

—¡Estás inventándote cosas! —un empujoncito más.

—No! ¡Tú estás haciendo así! —le imita ahora él con las caderas.

—¡Así se baila, imbécil!

—¡A lo mejor con alguien a quien vas a llevarte a la cama, pero no con alguien que no, _stupid_!

—¡Así se baila con todo el mundo! ¡Qué tú seas raro y antisocial y creas que te tienes que acostar con todos, no es mi problema!

—No! ¡Así no se baila, yo no creo que tengo que acostarme con nadie! ¡Por eso mantengo la distancia!

—Es un _verdammt_ baile, créeme, yo no quiero hacer ni negocios contigo, que voy a querer acostarme.

—¡Justo por esta clase de cosas es que he salido de tu _bloody_ comunidad de mierda! ¡Y que no me llevé a _France_ conmigo!

—¡Juntos éramos más fuertes que el _verdammt_ América! ¡Y no le metas ideas a _Frankreich_ que como se le ocurra te juro que consigo que se divorcien y le traigo de vuelta así sea con la fuerza!

—¡Qué vas a conseguir nada tú! ¡Sigues siendo un nazi!

—¡Vuélveme a llamar nazi! —el empujón, ahora con más fuerza, haciendo trastabillar al inglés.

— _Bollocks_ , ni sé a qué has venido, ¿es que quieres pelea o qué? —puños en alto.

Alemania parpadea recordando que... Es la boda de Inglaterra.

—Tú estás demente.

—¿Yo? _What the hell_ le pasa a todo el mundo?

—¡Tú has empezado a decirme que quería acostarme contigo!

—¡Porque te estabas arrimando!

—¡Sólo estaba bailando!

—¡Todo arrimado, insisto! —el bucle. El sajón hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pues así bailo yo, si no quieres bailar así vete a bailar con noséquién con quien no querías bailar.

—Que te den, _Germany_ —pasa por su lado y le empuja, yéndose porque está tenso y nervioso y todo le sale mal y odia a todo el mundo. Directo a por una botella de Ginebra.

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco bufando e Inglaterra se estrella de frente en América que, milagrosamente, está solo.

—Ugh —protesta el británico.

— _Hey!_ —le sonríe tan contento al ver que es él, y creo que... Ha tomado un par de traguito a de vodka —. ¿Bailamos?

— _You... Bollocks, no! —_ da un pasito para atrás. El americano se ríe pensando que es broma y tira de él hacia la pista, ignorando al pobre inglesito que intenta impedírselo —. ¡No, _America_ , déjame!

—Pero nooo, sí hay que bailar porque yo soy el padrino. Además ahora bailo _awesome_. No que antes no bailara _awesome_...

—¡No, ya no eres _my bloody_ padrino y no quiero hablar contigo de esto ahora! _Let me go!_

—Nah, sí que lo soy. _Come on!_ —le pone las manos en la cintura —. Bailaaaa… O... ¿Contigo es así? —pregunta moviéndolas al cuello.

— _STOP!_ —le aparta porque de verdad está agobiado y de mal humor.

El niño se queda quieto como cada vez que Inglaterra grita.

— _Not now, seriously_.

— _What's wrong_? —pregunta mirándole mucho más dulce y enfocado.

— _Everything_. Estoy enfadado contigo y no tengo ganas de gritarte y que no me escuches, así que desaparece de mi vista —se cruza de brazos. América parpadea con eso.

—¿Qué hago para que estés mejor? —te lo acaba de decir.

—Irte.

—No... ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? _I'm your best friend in the whole world!_

—No, no lo eres y no, no quiero hablar contigo.

América le mira y hasta se le abre un poquito la boca de la impresión. Al británico se le estruja un poco el corazón con esa cara, así que aprieta los ojos es igual sigue con su camino.

—¿Cómo que no soy tu _best friend_? —es que va tras él.

—Largo, _America_.

— _But_... Iggy! —se le para enfrente y le pone las manos en los hombros. El mayor le aparta las manos y le fulmina. El de ojos azules se las guarda en los bolsillos y... Tiene una idea. Sonríe y se quita la chaqueta —. Ten... Póntela —se la extiende.

— _What_?

—Te gusta, ¿no? Y es calientita y cuando yo me siento mal y me la pongo siempre me hace sentir mejor, como si tú estuvieras ahí, abrazándome.

—¡No quiero tu estúpida chaqueta, idiota! —grita y es que lo va a hacer llorar.

América le mira totalmente desconsolado.

—No me odies, _please_... —le abraza él, apachurrándolo y ahí Inglaterra se pone a llorar —. ¡Estás enfadado todo el tiempo, no te enojeeeees!

No se entiende nada de lo que balbucea en inglés, porque sólo está llorando. América le aprieeeeeta con fueeeerza y creo que hasta llora un poquito él porque le ha dicho que no era su mejor amigo.

¡Pues es que se ha ido y le ha dejado y odia esto y todo el mundo es idiota y no lo deja tranquilo!

El héroe le aprieta y al menos se siente mejor con el apachurro.

—¿Quieres un chocolate? También me hace sentir bien el chocolate —le susurra al oído.

— _No!_ Quiero que me dejes…

—Pero estar solo es feo...

—¡No cuando es lo que quiero!

— _But_... ¿Y no puedo acompañarte?

—¡No es ahora cuando tenías que hacerlo! ¡Nunca más voy a volver a confiar en ti!

— _But... Iggy_... ¡Sólo me fui poquitito!

—¡No quiero discutir esto, ahora!

—No quiero que no confíes en mí...

—¡¿Por qué siempre me obligas a esto?! —lloriquea porque es que le va a pegar.

— _I'm sorry_...

— _Go to hell_ —le empuja, mas el menor no le suelta, entonces empuja con todas sus fuerzas, a punto de lograrlo porque Inglaterra es fuerte.

Está HARTO y no se puede hablar con América, va a su maldita bola y no quiere, simplemente no quiere lidiar con él ni con esto ahora. Y el imbécil ni siquiera entiende eso. Normalmente le aguanta, pero lo de hoy ha sido demasiado y aunque sí quisiera dejarse llevar y que le consolara, no quiere, no puede. Ha demostrado que no es digno de confianza.

Y bastante sólo y desamparado se siente al darse cuenta de ello, pero no quiere lidiar con esto también ahora. Lo último que necesita es al puto niñato egoísta que sólo piensa en sí mismo y que de repente se le han terminado sus otros asuntos que desde luego son prioritarios y van antes que él mismo y ha decidido darse cuenta de que se siente culpable porque quizás lo ha lastimado.

— _Wait, wait! Wait... Iggy, please_ —trata de detenerle.

¿Cómo coño podría ser su mejor amigo así? Si ni siquiera es capaz de pensar en él por un par de horas. A pesar de que lo sabía, lo sabía se lo dijo, le pidió expresamente que no hiciera lo que hizo. Se lo hizo prometer.

Ni siquiera quería realmente darle esa responsabilidad a él porque sabía que no la cumpliría, pero siempre, siempre era tan idiota de ser poco objetivo con él y le había ganado el hecho de que parecía hacerle ilusión al niño, aunque supiera que no iba a estar a la altura.

América traga saliva porque él... Solía hacer lo que queria e Inglaterra siempre terminaba por perdonarle y por darle otra oportunidad. Y no había pensado que irse unos instantes implicaba que NUNCA volviera a confiar en él. Seguro... Seguro volvería a confiar en él... Pronto. ¿Verdad? Porque él era _awesome_.

—En serio, _let me go_. Por una vez en tú vida, sé un poco _bloody_ racional.

El menor traga saliva y... Le suelta.

Inglaterra le mira fijamente a los ojos un segundo y luego sigue su camino. El niño se queda suspirando un poco y pasándose una mano por el pelo, con la chaqueta en la mano, sintiéndose más lejos que nunca de Inglaterra, que se consigue una botella de ginebra y se mete bajo una mesa de un rincón a llorar un poco.

oxOXOxo

Por lo pronto... Iberia le sonríe a Austria un poco y se sonroja porque el chico es guapo, claro, su niño tiene un gusto impecable. Austria le sonríe también, desde luego.

—Me han hablado mucho de ti, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

—Espero que cosas buenas

—Claro que buenas, mi hijo te adora.

—Es un buen hombre —asiente.

—Sí que lo es, tan guapo y grande y fuerte —creo que Iberia está enamorada de su hijo... No como, ejem... Otros casos.

—Se parece notablemente a su madre —el galán. La morena se sonroja y se ríe idéeeeentico a España.

—Me haría ilusión que me contaras un poquito de ti.

—¿Cómo qué cosas?

—¿Qué cosas te gustan? Cómo era tu vida de casado con mi hijo... Sé que fue hace tiempo y quizás podría ser incómodo.

—Mi mayor pasión es la música y nuestro matrimonio fue... intenso, aunque él suele ser así intenso en todo en general.

—Me ha hablado de la música —asiente sonriendo —. Aunque él no me... Bueno no sé a qué te refieres con intensidad.

—Me refiero a como lo vive él todo y como contagia a los demás con ello.

—Es muy alegre y apasionado —asegura de acuerdo con ello —, siempre me pone una sonrisa en la cara. Se parece a su padre en eso.

—Exacto, a eso me refiero.

—Aunque tú pareces mucho más serio y reservado...

—En comparación a él ¿quién no? —sonríe un poco, haciéndola sonreír a ella también.

—Me ha enseñado algunas pinturas. ¡Eran unos niños aún, muy jóvenes y tan elegantes todos, con tantas joyas! Además de que dominaban al mundo los dos.

Austria... suspira porque no era exactamente así, pero sí, vale.

—Me enorgullece saber que a pesar de no estar ya juntos, ambos aún se valoran y se respetan. Me ha dicho que tú estás casado de nuevo.

—Dos veces desde entonces, pero sí —como hablar del clima. Ella parpadea un poco con eso y se ríe igual —. _Was_?

—Que es una pena, todos los chicos guapos ahora están ocupados... ¿Y quién es el afortunado o la afortunada con quién estás ahora? —sonríe de lado. El austriaco se ríe y se sonroja un poco —. Seguro otro guapo ocupado.

—No te creas, al menos no ahora mismo. Es el que parece que preferiría morir o someterse a tortura antes que estar aquí.

—Anda yaaaa, ¿un chico que no quería venir? —le busca con la mirada curiosa en saber si es más guapo que España... Lo que es imposible—. ¿No baila? Mejor, no me quejo, así puedes bailar conmigo sin remordimientos.

Austria se ríe con el asunto de los remordimientos.

—A mí también me gusta la música.

—¿De veras? ¿Cuál?

—Lo que canta mi España me encanta, tanto le he oído que ya me sé muchísimas canciones... Y le has visto... ¡Hombre! Pero que te digo a ti sí seguro te cantaba para enamorarte.

—Tocaba la guitarra y bailaba —confiesa.

—Y caíste redondo a sus brazos, no me extraña —se ríe y le cierra un ojo —. ¿Tú también le tocabas?

—Te refieres a música, desde luego...

—Sería incapaz de ser tan indiscreta, aunque no voy a negarme si me quieres contar una historia... Picante.

—Sería incapaz de ser tan indiscreto.

—¡Ohhh! ¡No uses mis frases contra mí! —protesta riendo. El moreno se ríe también mientras Suiza, a lo lejos, echa humo por la nariz como toro de lidia —. Pues él sí me ha contado cosas...

—Él sí es poco confiable...

—Oh, venga, no me ha contado nada demasiado indiscreto, ¡sólo sé que le gustabas mucho y aún se sonroja al hablar de ti!

—¿L-Lo hace? —niega con la cabeza pero sonríe —. Qué cínico.

—¡¿Qué tiene eso de cínico!? —se ríe —. ¡Y sí, sí que lo hace, lo cual me da a mí más curiosidad aún!

—Bueno, fue él quien rompió nuestro matrimonio —se encoge de hombros.

—Oh... ¡De alguien tan agradable y guapo! ¡Está loco! ¿Por qué fue? —pregunta sólo a ver qué le cuenta.

—Por _Römer_ —gesto de desinterés.

—Romanito... —suspira un poco.

—¿Qué? ¿No te agrada?

—Sí que lo hace, sólo... Bueno, creo que es muy duro con mi niño y a veces le hace sufrir mucho.

—Sí, lo necesita. Él es demasiado blando y disperso.

—Oh...

— _Was_?

—Es muy sensible y bueno, esas son cosas bonitas.

— _Ja_ , eso sí.

—Y sufre un poco con tanta dureza, a mí se me cae el alma al suelo sólo de verle así algunas veces.

—No te preocupes, le gusta en el fondo.

—Debe gustarle, él dice ser muy feliz... —suspira —, pero a mí me sigue preocupando. Y perdona que hable esto contigo es de lo más inapropiado.

—En lo absoluto, no te preocupes.

—Hay una cosa que me da curiosidad preguntarte... ¿Por qué Vati te llama abuelo? No eres viejo para nada, ni su abuelo...

—Ah... de algún modo, sí lo soy.

—Ah, ¿sí?

— _Römer_ y _Venetian_... yo me hice su responsable cuando eran pequeños y _Rom_ desapareció.

—Pues... ¿Qué, eres muy mayor? ¿Mucho más que España?

— _Nein, nein, Spanien_ es mayor que yo.

—Sé que España cuidaba de Romanito de pequeño, pero... ¿le cuidaban los dos cuando estuvieron casados?

— _Ja_.

—Ohhh —y luego te dejó por él... estas relaciones —, cielos.

— _Was_?

—Nada, nada, aún me hace falta acostumbrarme a la modernidad —sonríe un poco.

—No es lo más normal.

—Mientras ustedes estén cómodos con ello... Y sé que son buenos amigos y cercanos, España me lo ha dicho —se encoge de hombros y se ríe.

— _Ja_ , eso sí —sonríe un poco.

—Al menos a bailar sí que he aprendido de estos tiempos... ¿No? Precisamente mi hijo me ha enseñado —se sonroja un poco y se nota a sí misma, muy orgullosa.

—Él me enseñó a mí también la mayoría de las cosas que luego perfeccioné.

Ella sonríe más, tan orgullosa.

—¡Pues te enseñó muy bien, ni siquiera me he equivocado contigo llevándome! —creo que lo que sigue es que se equivoque y... Se muera de risa.

Suiza y el grado de FULMINACIÓN ante las risas... Va a darle un aneurisma. La cosa es que Austria se ríe con ella.

Y es que si al menos hubiera bailado con él UNA canción. Pero no. Empieza a analizar más a detalle su realidad... No tenía su anillo, se había ido con Inglaterra a revisarle las partes íntimas a Britania tras un gesto de "deja de molestarme" de Austria, no había querido concederle un baile... Y él no le había hecho reír así ni una sola vez en toda la fiesta. Traga saliva sonrojándose un poco más, y sintiéndose repentinamente un poco más mal que enfadado.

Iberia se sonroooooja un poquito con las risas, decidiendo que España tenía un gusto impecable con este muchacho... Y la verdad es que Austria piensa que esta chica... es una bonita mezcla de España y Hungría... Quizás... si Suiza no hubiera accedido por fin... En realidad harían una bonita pareja.

—A ver cuando entonces invitas a tu ex-suegra a un concierto tuyo, me han hablado mucho de ellos! Ya sé que al de año nuevo iremos seguro, pero falta mucho aún! —y es que además está soltera y no le viene mal conocer a más gente.

—Oh, a un concierto... _Ja_ , hablaré con Maximilian, tal vez podamos hacer uno expresamente en tu honor.

—E-En mi... ¿Honor? —abre la boca sorprendida y se ríe un poco más.

—¿Por qué no? —todos tienen un _ancient_ favorito.

—¡Eso sería tremendamente galante de tu parte! —le abraza un poquito más del cuello, sonrojadita, porque acaba de terminarse la pieza que estaban bailando y creo que era la segunda —. ¡Oh! Baila una más conmigo, por favor...

El sajón se ríe y asiente. Iberia sonríe y a ver cuando te suelta, querido. Porque me da que una más conmigo es como... Hasta que se acabe la música.

oxOXOxo

Bélgica por su parte FINALMENTE consigue acercarse a Alemania y pedirle, tremendamente sonrojada, que le conceda una pieza. El alemán que ha vuelto tranquilamente con su bebida y, a decir verdad, vuelve a preguntarse qué coño pasa con él que vuelve a atraer a la gente como las moscas. Aunque... Bélgica…

La belga que le caía bien, era perfecta trabajando y antes de las llamadas telefónicas de su novio loco... A quien muy probablemente él mismo hubiera podido sacar a bailar en un momento de urgencia de haberle dicho "tienes que ir a bailar con alguien" que no sea de tu familia... Ese alguien muy probablemente hubiera entonces sido ella, que siempre estaba donde debía estar, cuando debía estar, haciéndole la vida más simple.

El problema era, claro, que desde que Escocia le había dicho que tenía este asunto con ella, y estos malos entendidos él ahora no tenía idea de cómo actuar a su alrededor. Así que, con terroooor es que vacila un poco, carraspea.

—Ehm... _Belgien_ , no sé si... Deberíamos.

— _Q-Quoi_? —vacila Bélgica sonrojándose más porque... ¿De verdad? Estaba ahí de pie y él tan tranquilo le decía sólo que no sabe si deberían mientras que Escocia les mira a lo lejos —. Sólo es un baile, _Allemagne_... —se sonroja un poco más y cambia el peso de pie.

—Ya, ya... Y no me lo tomes a mal, no me desagrada la idea de bailar contigo. E-Es decir, ejem, tampoco me agrada. Es decir, no es algo en lo que piense.

La mirada penetrante de Escociaaaa. El sajón la nota, le mira un instante, carraspea un poco más y se revuelve.

—Oh... E-Es que quería contarte una cosa de trabajo... —susurra Bélgica a la desesperada.

—Ah, de trabajo —Alemania se tranquiliza un poco —. Siéntate, siéntate aquí y hablamos sin problema.

Bélgica _FACEPALM_.

—Pe-Pero... Vale, vale, no, no es de trabajo. Es... ¡Es que me apetecía bailar contigo!

Alemania vueeeelve a mirar a Escocia de reojito, que lo fulmina, y es que no sabe si la fulminación es porque le parece bien o mal que baile.

—E-Está ahí tu novio... ¿No? —pregunta Alemania carraspeando de nuevo.

— _Oui_ , pero él va a bailar con alguien más. ¡Vengaaa! —protesta un poco apretando los ojos.

El alemán vacila y se sonroja un poquito pero se levanta, pensando que Austria va a reñirle como le vea. Pero venga, le toma la mano y piensa en eso que ha dicho Inglaterra de bailar frotándose con la otra persona, justo cuando Bélgica tira de él y le pone una mano en el hombro para bailar.

Así que, Alemania se pone frente a Bélgica como a tres metros de distancia, casi sólo tocándola con la punta de los dedos, haciendo que ella deje de tocarle el hombro incluso.

Escocia sigue fulminándole pero es que está muerto de la risa.

La belga da un paso hacia él y él vacila y da uno hacia atrás.

—Ehm... —vacila, levantando una ceja —. _Allemagneeeee_... Cuéntame, ¿cómo fue ayer con el ministro de defensa? —se le acerca ella y le mira a los ojos.

Bien, terreno conocido. Alemania rápidamente se relaja empezando a contarle tooooda la junta. La cosa es que, para la sorpresa de Bélgica, el hablar de trabajo hace que se le olvide del todo que debe estar alejado, así que sólo unos segundos más tarde le tiene abrazándole de la cintura y Bel casi puede sentir las partes íntimas de Alemania ser restregadas contra su vestido.

Escocia le saca un par de fotos porque... siempre es bueno tener algo de material digno de chantaje. Y es que la cara de Bélgica, que no está oyendo NADA de lo que dice Alemania, fuera de asentir toda sonrojada.

Y ahí está justo el problema con Alemania... No se entera en lo absoluto.

Vale, en ese punto puede que a Escocia ya no le haga tanta gracia. Frunce un poco el ceño y se pone de pie sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Y Alemania es que... Ha aprendido a bailar con los años, ya quisiera Suiza... Así que da una vuelta más, mientras habla de cotizaciones.

Y es queeeee, el pelirrojo no sabe qué hacer, ¡ve por ella! Vengaaaa. Es que que… da un pasito hacia ahí. Alguien le empuja por la espalda y le obliga a dar otros, pero se gira a ver quien ha sido, nervioso. Ha sido Gales sin querer.

Es que por un lado quisiera ir y gritarle que quitara las manos de su chica porque quisiera ser el único que la hiciera sonrojarse y reírse y jugar con ella porque quiere que le aprecie más que a nadie más y le prefiera, pero por otro lado eso es absurdo, es una persona y es lógico que no sea el único que le guste y tampoco es de su propiedad como para exigirle nada, además él mismo es quien la ha empujado a ello. Qué tan ridículo y contradictorio es ahora ir e impedírselo.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Idiota! —entra a trapo entonces porque es otra cosa en la que enfocarse.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué haces tú ahí parado? ¡Estamos bailando y estorbas! —medio protesta Gales dejando de bailar un poco y mirándole bien porque es raro que esté ahí, así —. ¿Y _Belgium_?

—¡No te importa lo que hago, mira por dónde vas!

—¡Sólo te empujé un poco, no exageres!

—¿Qué no exagere? ¡No es cuestión de fuerza, es que no miras!

—Pues no, no miro cuando bailo. Bailo. ¿Tú qué haces que no bailas?

—No me gusta bailar esto —ojos en blanco.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —es que busca a Bélgica con la mirada, aún deteniendo a Galia de la cintura.

—Iba a... por algo de beber. _Bollocks, what the hell_ con el interrogatorio.

—Histérico, ¿por qué estás...? ¡Uh! ¡Está bailando con _Germany_!

El mayor aprieta los ojos y se cruza de brazos... Galia le da un beso a Gales en la mejilla y le suelta, yendo a por una bebida también. El galés le sonríe a la chica y se gira a su hermano.

—Baila conmigo y me cuentas —propone y Escocia pone los ojos en blanco.

—La he mandado yo con él.

—¿Y por qué estás histérico? —le toma igual del hombro y se le acerca.

—No lo estoy —mano a la cintura, sin pensar, mirando aun a Bélgica y Alemania de reojito.

—Sí que lo estás, nervioso y distraído... Yo les veo bailando con mucha naturalidad. ¿Has bailado tú ya con ella?

— _Of course_...

—Entonces no será tan malo. ¿Qué tanto hablan? —se mueve él para bailar.

—Ella sabrá, no seas cotilla —igual aprovecha que se mueve para acercarse un poco a ellos sutilmente.

—Y tú me dirás que no tienes curiosidad... Ni celitos.

—Uy, sí, me va a salir una úlcera.

—Aunque me quieras decir que no estabas a media pista, espiándoles y casi me matas por un pequeño empujón.

—Qué dramático —ojos en blanco, haciendo reír a Gales.

—Venga, qué dicen... ¿Les alcanzas a oír ahí o no?

—No... —tan indiferente. Gales hace los ojos en blanco y le empuja un poco más atrás.

—Esto sería más simple si sólo le pidieras bailar tú, seguro le dejaría a él para ir contigo.

—¡Para! Se van a dar cuenta y no quiero espiarles.

—Sí que quieres espiarles... Supongo que este es uno de los inconvenientes de meterle en la cabeza la idea de que no te importa lo bastante.

—No, tú quieres espiarles, es una de las ventajas de respetarla.

—A mí me da igual... Pero a ti no. ¿Crees que ella crea que puede acostarse con _Germany_?

— _What_? E-Ella... puede hacerlo.

—Ya... Si yo sé que le has metido esa idea a la cabeza, ¿pero crees que lo haga?

—Sí quiere —se encoge de hombros.

—¡No te estoy preguntando eso!

— _I don't know, Cymru_ , hará lo que ella quiera. Pregúntale a ella.

—No seas idiota, no va así —ojos en blanco —. Vamos a... ¿Llevan mucho bailando?

—No vamos a nada, _bloody hell_.

—Vamos a que le pidas bailar.

— _No!_

—A las chicas les gusta eso.

—Bien por ellas.

—¿Quieres que se lo pida yo? —Gales se vuelve a reír, sin creerle nada al pelirrojo. Escocia se encoge de hombros y hace los ojos en blanco —. Estás más tenso que la cuerda de un violín.

—Que tú el día del padre —le devuelve. El menor hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿No vas a ir por ella seguro?

—No, ya vendrá cuando quiera.

—Entonces vamos por un trago que ya me pisaste —le empuja un poco.

—Anda, tira... —aun así la mira de reojo ansiosito.

Bélgica no hace en realidad mucho con Alemania, sólo "le escucha". Porque Alemania nada más habla y baila. En un momento dado gira un poco la cabeza buscando a Escocia, justo en el momento en que empuja a Gales del cuello para que se mueva, así un poco más fuerte de lo adecuado para hacerlo tropezar.

Y Gales se tropieza y torpemente se va al suelo. Escocia se ríe cruelmente.

—¡ _Bloody hell_ contigo! —protesta Gales, fulminándole porque además se ha hecho daño pero ya sabe que si lloriquea, la burla va a ser peor.

—Qué nena eres.

—¡Y tú un imbécil! —sigue en el suelo de rodillas —. ¡¿Qué necesidad?!

Escocia se encoge de hombros y le ayuda a levantarse igual. El menor se pone de pie, levantando la nariz y sacudiéndose las manos.

—¿Esa es _Belgium_ yéndose con _Germany_?

— _What_? —se gira porque ha dejado de mirarles unos instantes.

Gales se ríe porque ni siquiera ha visto hacia allá, sólo lo hizo por venganza, aunque puede que justo ahora sí los tape alguien. El pelirrojo igual les busca, aunque las risas le hacen ganarse un coscorrón en la cabeza con los nudillos.

—¡No me pegues!

—Eso no es pegarte —ojos en blanco.

—¡Sí que es pegarme!

—Ñañañañañaaa —le imita, dejándose tirar de Gales cuando este le lleva a fuerza hacia las bebidas.

—Quería preguntarte si la próxima semana me acompañas a la casa nueva a poner algunas cosas antes de que Galia vaya...

—Uyyy, yo iría, pero es que alguien tiene que vigilar que crezca la hierba.

—Alcohol y puros gratis.

—¿En serio crees que vas a comprarme con eso...?

— _Yes_.

— _Bloody hell, ok_ —sonríe un poco. Gales se ríe y le pasa un vaso, que ha pedido dos.

—Dios te lo pagará con hijos —bromea, tocando su vasito con el del escocés.

—Menos mal que no me soporta.

—Creo deberías traer a _Eire_ también.

—¿Yo? Díselo tú.

—Si le digo yo no va a querer venir. Nada como el amor de su hermano mayor para convencerle. Por cierto... ¿Qué fue eso de _Seychelles_ embarazada?

—Yo que sé, pero si no se han largado... nada.

—Eso pensé, _Eire_ sigue ahí arriba poniendo música... Dudo que pase algo muy grave. Y... ¿Tú y tu muerte momentánea? _Mum_ dijo que algo de magia.

—Ah... Ehm, _yes_. Nada que deba preocuparte —igual se sonroja un poco.

—Mmm... —no muy convencido con el sonrojo, señala a la pista porque ahí viene Bélgica —. Pues ella sí parecía bastante histérica. Por cierto, una cosa más… ¿Podrías hablar con _mum_?

—¿De qué?

—De todo esto de Galia y los cambios y... Bueno, tú sabrás. Está más insoportable que de costumbre.

—¿Por?

—¿Por Galia? ¿Por mí? ¿La boda? Yo qué sé. Habla con ella y que se tranquilice.

—Hoy no, que se joda.

—Ah, no. No pensé que hoy... —parpadea —. ¿Que se joda por qué?

—Por mala, no debió hacer... no importa.

—¿Qué hizo? —pregunta Gales justo cuando la belga llega con ellos, súper sonrojada aún.

—¿Dónde estabaaaaaas?

— _Ah! Hello!_ —de repente parece de MUCHÍSIMO mejor humor. Sonriendo.

—Te fuiste y... Buff, no sabes qué raro...

—¿Qué raro qué?

—Su baile... ¿Ya me toca decidir con quién bailas?

—Eh... ¿Raro por? —cambia de tema.

—Porque baila súper... Repegado.

— _Really_? ¿Por?

—No sé... Es raro. Ven, ya sé con quién quiero que bailes.

—Ehm... ¿Pero por qué es raro? —es que le pone nervioso.

—Ahora verás.

—Mmm, ¿vas a hacerme bailar con él?

—Noooo, ¿vienes o qué? —sonríe tomando el vaso de su mano para dejarlo por ahí.

—Voy, voy —desde luego, la deja hacer.

—Quiero que bailes con... —se sonroja —... migo.

— _W-What_? _R-Really_? —se sonroja también y se pone aun más nervioso de golpe.

—Pues... Claro.

— _B-B-But_...

—¿No quieres?

—Eh... e-es que _... I mean... I-I..._

—¿Preferías bailar con alguien más? —levanta las cejas. Escocia niega con la cabeza, pero es que le da vergüeeeeenza —. Nunca hemos bailado así... Y seguro sí sabes.

—No te... creas.

—Bueno, a mí no me importa. Venga —Le abraza del cuello. El pelirrojo la abraza de la cintura y es que está teeeeeenso —. Mira, ¿quieres ver dónde baila _Allemagne_?

—¿Eh?

Ella se le acerca muchísimo, metiendo la pierna entre las suyas. Escocia se sonroja un montón porque estaba teniendo una discusión interna sobre si bajar sus manos al culo o no y eso es como súper drástico.

—¿S-Sí notas? Le... Le sentí sus partes... —aprieta los ojos.

—Mis... _what_? —es que aun se sonroja más, no porque esté reaccionado, es sólo que... hablas de ello.

—Las tuyas también... Pero prefiero sentir las tuyas... A las de él —sonríe, bastante sonrojada. Es que él está paralizado, no sé si te está escuchando, pero venga, ella se le restriega un poco —. Ahora baila.

—W-W-W... —balbucea. La chica de los _waffles_ se le separa un poquito, sonriendo —. E-Ehm... uhm.

—¿Ves?

— _W-What_?

—Baila RARO.

—Ya te... Ya te he dicho que no sé muy bien... —sí, no sabe ni que hablas de Alemania. La chica parpadea con eso.

—¿Tú? No, digo que él... Que...

—¿Ajá?

—Baila, venga...

—Ah, ah, ehm... sí, vale, perdona... eh... —vacila sin saber qué hacer. Bélgica sonríe y le da un besito en los labios porque es súper mono.

—Venga, olvídate de todo y mírame a mí. Baila.

El escocés se sonroja más con eso, la verdad, pero al menos lo intenta... es decir, consigue mirarla y no saber qué hacer.

—¿Te llevo? —pregunta la chica.

—¿A dónde?

—En el baile —se ríe y empieza a moverse.

—¡Ah! Ehm... debería hacerlo yo, ¿verdad?

—Puedo llevarte yo en realidad, no tengo problema.

—Vale.

—Sólo mueve las piernas conmigo... Que nuestros muslos no dejen de tocarse... —pide en un susurrito.

Escocia se humedece los labios pensando algún comentario obsceno pero decide no decir nada y obedecer. Y ahí van, Bélgica intentando llevarle como llevaba a veces a Romanito cuando eran pequeños pero creo que Escocia está tan concentrado en seguirla que se tropiezan varias veces.

La rubia se muere de risa porque son un desastre así.

—No, no, venga... ¡Llévame tu! Cielos, si tan sólo fuera el hombre de esta relación...

— _Whaaaat_? ¡No te burles! _I'm trying!_

—Ya, ya lo sé... —se ríe un poco porque sólo le estaba molestando —. De hecho no se llevar bien yo tampoco.

—De todos modos si quieres ser hombre ya te he dicho que puedo hacerlo por un rato.

—Eso dices, eso dices... Pero nunca seré un chico. Hubo una época en la que habría matado por ser chico.

— _Why_?

—Porque era la única chica y nadie me consideraba ni me tomaba en cuenta para NADA.

—Tiempos difíciles —sonríe un poco.

—¡Era terrible! Trabajo que me costó y ahora el parlamento está en MI casa.

—¿Ves? Al final les demostraste a todos que puedes ser tan buena e inteligente como cualquiera de ellos. Y encima usando tacones —bromea al final. La chica sonríe y asiente porque además sabe bien que él le valora y la considera su igual.

—Y luego te conocí a ti y aún más me siento libre e independiente con mis tacones —tan feliz. Escocia sonríe porque eso le hace sentirse orgulloso —. Es como... Perfecto ser chica a tu alrededor, aunque Galia se muere contigo —confiesa riendo.

—Entonces quizás no es tan perfecto.

—Es perfecto ser _Belgique_ y estar contigo.

—También es perfecto ser _Ecosse_ y estar contigo —susurra de vuelta en francés.

Es que la belga se sonroja con eso y le mira, abriendo los ojos impresionada. Escocia se muere de la vergüenza cuando nota lo que ha dicho, así en plan... brutalmente sincero sin pensar siquiera y aun más cuando la ve sonrojarse tantas veces.

Bélgica se ríe un poquito, apretándole contra sí. Él aprieta los ojos y acaba escondiéndosele un poco.

— _Je t'aime_ —asegura ella para más inri.

Y... lo que hace él es empezar a cantarle al oído lo que sea que esté sonando porque ella antes ha dicho que quería que lo hiciera. Belbel sonríe y se le acelera el corazón porque es súper mono y súper romántico y, es que es igual, lo que sea. Pero bueno, en general no es muy romántico así que para una vez que le dice cómo debe hacerlo pues...

Irlanda, el _troll_ , hace terminar justo a las dos palabras la canción y luego poner algo de rock, para odio infinito de ambos.

Es que Francia pidió otra música... Ejem, mentira. Get Rhythm de Johhny Cash, que no proteste la belga porque la voz de Escocia ayuda. Pero no, el _highlander_ no le va a cantar eso.

Bélgica hace berrinche pero propone bailar igual, pues ya qué. Qué Escocia no se haga, sabe bailar rock seguro.

Es que lo que pasa es que Escocia le hace reír y destruye la burbuja. Pues es que es buena elección de Irlanda. La verdad, Bélgica también se ríe medio fulminando al irlandés que está ahí arriba de DJ.

El menor de los pelirrojos les cierra un ojo y les saluda porque es con dedicatoria. La desventaja es que Sudáfrica rápidamente habido a sacar a bailar a Seychelles. Así que poco le duró la gracia a Irlanda.

Qué bueno, la verdad, después de haber bailado con Canadá y América y Australia y Nueva Zelanda, se agradece un poco de...

Irlanda refunfuña ahí arriba, arrepintiéndose. Entonces la ha puesto para Seychelles, que ni venga.

Bueno, puede que un poco. ¡Para todos, hombre, no se quejen!

Sudáfrica le sonríe a Seychelles, cuestionándola del bebé de manera INMEDIATA. Y ella le explica lo que ha pasado con Inglaterra, desde luego. El africano se tranquiliza diciendo que claro, que ya lo sabía, si ni se han acostado ni nada.

— _Who_?

—Pues tú y yo.

— _And_? ¿Crees que eres el único hombre en mi vida?

—No creo que de verdad te estés costando con el pelirrojo ese que parece uno de los duendes de los _rice krispies_.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Claro que no... ¿O sí? ¡¿O sea, es que mírale!

— _What_?

—Es raro, y se ve bastante _loser_.

— _Yes. And_?

—Pues tú no sales con hombres así, obvio.

—No he dicho que salga con él.

—¿Ves? ¡Menos te vas a acostar con él!

— _Why not_?

— _Seychelles_ , no seas ridícula.

— _What_? Es que no entiendo cuál es el problema.

—¡Qué es feo, raro y tú puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que él!

— _Yes, and yes... and... yes, well_.

—El día que quieras tú y yo formalizamos algo y de un solo golpe nos lo quitamos de encima.

—Sí, ya sé que existe esa posibilidad.

—Hace mucho que no nos divertimos como antes... —le hace dar un par de vueltas.

—Ehm... bueno, no tanto... ¿O sí?

—¡Muchísimo! ¡Más de un año, si no es que dos!

—¿Y qué? ¿Te duelen las pelotas? —antes nunca te habría dicho algo como eso pero la mala influencia... El chico levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco, igual.

—Nah, más bien creo que te he abandonado por demasiado tiempo si de verdad no te parece mal estarte acostando con el _creepy uncle Ireland_.

— _Creepy uncle_... suena sexy dicho así.

— _Sexy_?! _Come on!_ ¡Nada de esto suena _sexy_ en absoluto!

— _Why not_?

—Porque no negar que te acuestas con él es bastante... Eww, poco sexy.

—Y también bastante mentira —sonríe.

—Es mentira negar que... —parpadea confundido y sonríe —. Es decir, obvio, ¿no te acuestas con él?

—¡Oh, venga, es tu propia frase!

—¡Pero estás diciendo que sí te acuestas con él!

—Exacto.

— _Whyyyy_?! Yo creo que él es... Gay. O algo raro. _Why_?! En serio que... ¡Debes estar súper desesperada!

—Nah, es que es multiorgasmico y aguanta como dos horas —confiesa la chica con tono indescifrable. Es que Sudáfrica parpadea varias veces.

— _What_?!

La de coletas se encoge de hombros.

— _You are kidding me!_ No te creo —se ríe igual y la abraza de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí —. Sólo estás intentando picarme para que hoy en la noche...

—Oh, no, no, no... sé que podría parecer eso y... en cualquier otro momento lo habría hecho así pero... no.

—Es que, verás... Te conozco Sey, y justo porque sé que tú sólo sales con chicos _cool_ y guapos y bien vestidos como YO es que sé que siiiigues picándome inventándote cosas sólo para que estemos tooooda la noche en ello —le susurra al oído.

—Mmm... bueno, piensa eso si quieres, ya te darás cuenta cuando me vaya con él.

—No te vas a ir con él... —le acaricia la mejilla con la nariz.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Nah... Aunque admito que lo que haces... Está funcionando —le da un besito en la mejilla y se le repega un poco más.

—Cielos —la chica pone los ojos en blanco.

— _Whaaat_?

—La intensidad.

—Pues acción-reacción —susurra galantemente.

Ella suspira y el africano la mira de reojo porque ahora mismo no está riéndose ni haciendo esas cosas bonitas de siempre.

— _Come on_... —insiste Sey.

Sudáfrica la mira de nuevo bastante incrédulo y se le separa un poco. Ella se encoge de hombros en disculpa, pero para su sorpresa, el chico sonríe repentinamente.

—¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar que hoy no puedo ir a ningún sitio porque tengo una cita... ¿Te parece que te hable en la semana y reagendamos?

— _Of course_ —sonríe un poco.

— _Wonderful_ —le cierra un ojo —. Voy por algo de beber... ¿Quieres algo?

— _Yes_ —sonríe un poco, más tranquila.

Sudáfrica asiente dándose la vuelta y no te va a traer ni media bebida, eso sí. Igual ella le va a esperar por un rato y luego va a ir con quién sabe... Peeeero, la música cambia en ese momento exacto a... Beyonce.

Seychelles levanta las cejas, mirando al banco vacío del DJ, sabiendo exactamente que es obra de Irlanda. Y es que él saaaabe que te sabes la coreografía, y no se le ha olvidado.

— _Hey_... —atrás de ella.

— _What_? _What are you doing_? ¡No voy a bailar eso!

—¿Cómo no? —sonríe igual —. Vas a bailar mejor que ninguna otra chica. Te sale mejor que a Beyonce.

— _No!_ ¡Mira cuanta gente hay aquí!

— _So_? Es algo que haces muy bien, MUY bien. Podría verte un estadio hacerlo.

— _No!_

—Se va a terminar y sólo vamos a haber discutido... —se ríe —. ¿Qué tal que te acompaño yo?

— _Yes!_ Porque no voy a... ¡Esto no es un baile en parejas!

—Bueno, baila conmigo en pareja entonces —saca su teléfono y cambia así de tajo la canción. Y es otra vez una canción moderna, de las que le gustan a Seychelles. Porque que les den a todos, al menos a él le toca un ratito.

—¿Estás pinchando la música desde el teléfono, _you freak_?

—¿No es genial? —hasta le brillan los ojitos, ella niega con la cabeza pero sonríe de lado —. Claro que sí lo es... por cierto, ¿ya terminaste de bailar con el negrote? ¿O por qué te dejó aquí?

—Ah, _yes_ , es que he quedado con él para la semana que viene...

Irlanda parpadea y sonríe más o menos a la mitad.

—Oh... ugh... _really_? E-es... pero... _Why_? _I mean... I... ok_ , ¿qué tal que yo te llevo a algún sitio en vez de que vayas con él?

—Mmmm... deberíamos ver qué sitio es ese.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? A bailar a un sitio de moda o a... comprar ropa. Lo que quieras.

—Piensa más.

—Ehh... a... una cosa de chicas, yo que sé, todas las chicas quieren comprar ropa siempre. ¿Al cine? A... ¿una cena bonita en un lugar ridículo? A... pff... yo qué sé, ¿a dónde te iba a llevar él?

—No lo sé, a algo sorprendente, así que espero que tu plan sea mejor...

—Vamos al... ¡Parque de diversiones! O a... ¡Un parque acuático!

—¿Es que crees que tengo cinco años?

—Oh... perdóname, mujer madura. ¿Quieres un plan más adulto? Así tipo... ¿Ir a un museo y luego a tomar el té?

Seychelles le saca la lengua y el irlandés, en un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido y sin pensar, se la toma entre los dedos.

—Nnn! —trata de abrir la boca y mordérselos.

Irlanda se ríe y vale, vale... La suelta antes de que le muerda.

—Podemos rentar una cabaña e ir a tener sexo como locos todo el día...

—Mmmm... —no quiere decirle que suena mejor pero... suena. Así que sonríe. Con eso a Irlanda se le ilumina el rostro.

—Oh... wow —se sonroja también, no crean que no, y se ríe súper nervioso —. Ehm... _ok, ok_... no te arrepientas luego de eso, ¿vale? Cabaña... puedo conseguir una cabaña.

—Pero lo del sexo ya veremos.

— _What_? _Why_?! _Oh, come on!_ No es que no quisiera ir a una cabaña contigo toda la semana SIN sexo...

—¿No? ¿Y qué es?

—Qué quisiera más ir contigo y coger todo el rato como conejos —asegura riendo.

— _Pervert_!

— _Oh, come on, bitch!_ Te estoy diciendo que iría aunque me dijeras que no quieres acostarte conmigo... ¡Y ni se te ocurra decirme eso sólo para confirmarlo! —protesta sonriendo —. Pero es que... tú y yo solitos en una cabaña, sin que te importe cuánto gimes y gritas mi nombre...

— _PERVERT!_ —ahora se sonroja un poco.

—¡Oh! ¡Tengo una idea! Compro un Kamasutra y hacemos TODAS las posiciones.

— _What_? ¿En serio?

— _Yes! Is a brilliant idea!_ —sonríe encantado.

—Es algo que India estaría encantado de hacer contigo, ve y pídele algunos consejos.

—Ewww! No! Ugh! —aprieta los ojos —. Hombre, la idea es muy buena... si vamos a hacerlo un montonal de veces, en vez de hacerlo todas las veces igual podríamos cada vez probar una posición nueva!

—Insisto, ve a pedirle a India... deberías bailar con él.

—¡No quiero pedirle a la India nada! Y menos quiero bailar con él...

— _Why not_?

—¡Por un montón de razones! Tú eres mi novia y prefiero bailar contigo, él no me gusta y es un chico...

—Aun así...

—Noooo voy a bailar con él —la abraza de la cintura y la levanta un poco, dando una vuelta.

—Cobardeeee, seguro trata de besarte —pica, divertida con la vuelta.

—No quiero besar a nadie más que a tiiiii…

—Aaaw.

—¡No te burles, tontaaaa! —la aprieta con fuerza, haciendo reír a la africana.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición en el review!_


	25. Chapter 25

Y en este momento pasa Suiza tras ellos dando pasitos cortos, super sonrojado y con el ceño muy fruncido hasta pararse al lado de la tonta de Iberia y el absolutamente imbécil de Austria.

Nos gusta más "indeseable".

¡También es indeseable el maldito! ¡MALDITO!

Nah, no lo es, mira como se ríe con Iberia. Y mira qué bonito se le mueve el pelo.

¡Ojos en maldito blanco!

— _Österreich_.

Ahí el de anteojos deja de reírse un poco y se gira. Iberia sonríe sin enterarse, aún hablando. Es que la FULMINACIÓN de Suiza.

—Ah, _hallo, liebe_ —tan tranquilo Austria.

—Me. toca.

—¡Oh! —Iberia se calla, mirándole también sin soltar a Austria ni un poco.

—¿Te toca?

— _Ja_ , ¡llevas treinta y ocho minutos bailando con ella!

— _Und_? —mira a Iberia, que le mira también, sonrojándose.

—Baila conmigo.

— _Was_? —levanta las cejas.

— _Österreich_!

—Pensaba que no querías bailar —levanta una ceja. Al suizo se le abre la boca incrédulo e Iberia se le acerca un poquito al oído al austriaco.

—Oh, venga... una más conmigo —le susurra.

Austria le sonríe un poco a Iberia y le hace un cariñito pero enseguida se vuelve a Suiza.

—No me mires así, siempre te pones muy nervioso y dices que no sabes.

Suiza mira el cariñito y la sonrisa... y bufa, porque esos cariñitos son SUYOS.

—¿Y eso qué? Eres mi _verdammt_ marido y... te dije primero que quería una vez, y luego te dije que quería otra vez y... ¡Suéltala!

El moreno la suelta. La chica no le suelta, aún le abraza del cuello unos instantes. Y ahí va Suiza a tomar a Austria de la mano y tirar un poquito de él, sonrojándose más porque sabe que está actuando bastante irracionalmente.

—Discúlpame —le pide a Iberia.

Ella le suelta pensando que el marido es bastante irritante. ¿Qué le quitaba al menos dejarles terminar ESTA pieza? Asiente revolviéndose un poco el pelo e igualmente sonriéndole un poco al austriaco. Este le sonríe también y se deja tirar por Suiza.

—Búscame al rato si quieres bailar un poco más —se despide Iberia antes de buscar a Roma a ver si puede ir a bailar con él.

— _Danke_...

El helvético le aprieta un poquito la mano a Austria y se detiene unos pasos más adelante, girándose a él a bailar. El menor le mira, levantando una ceja.

— _Was_? Sigues... ¡Sin querer bailar! —protesta el rubio.

El austriaco levanta las manos para tomarle la postura adecuadamente, sonriendo un poco. Esto relaja a Suiza porque… además Austria sonríe. Da un pasito hacia él y le acaricia un poco el cuello.

—¿A qué ha venido esa escena de celos?

¿A qué será? Suiza se sonroja maaaaaaaaas.

—¡No fue una escena de celos! ¡Sólo estaba harto de verte bailar con todo mundo, idiotamente!

—Lo fue.

—¡No! E igualmente es... es feo que... ¡Bailaste con _Belgien_! ¡Y luego con la madre de _Spanien_ por muchísimo tiempo y estabas riéndote como idiota!

—Es que ella es muy agradable. He prometido que haría un concierto para ella. E invité a _Belgien_ a cenar un día.

El mayor parpadea, dejando de moverse lo poco que se estaba moviendo ya.

—¿Vas a hacerle un concierto a esa mujer? ¡UN CONCIERTO! ¡Sólo me haces conciertos a mí! Y... ¡¿Cómo va a venir _Belgien_ a cenar a la casa, por qué?!

—Hay cosas que quiero discutir con ella con calma.

—Y no te importa que a mí me caiga mal —bufa con la excusa del moreno —, ¡Ni siquiera me dices qué cosas quieres discutir con ella! Ni de qué han hablado... también la he visto a ella y se estaba riendo tontamente... como la madre de _Spanien_. ¿Por qué vas a hacerle un concierto a la madre de _Spanien_?

—Porque me importa es que no le he dicho cuando ni donde, planeaba que fuera en Berlín, con _Deutschland_.

Suiza abre la boca, completamente impresionado con eso.

—Oh... —frunce un poco el ceño y baja la mirada, soltándole un poquito del cuello.

— _Was_?

—N-No puedes hacer una reunión con ella en Berlín con _Deutschland_ como si yo no existiera...

—No es como si no existieras, es como si te cayera mal. Aunque puedes venir a Berlín si quieres.

—Es como si no existiera porque soy tu marido, y no quiero que sepa que no vives conmigo.

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

—No quieres que vaya... —el rubio suspira.

—No he dicho eso.

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—Lo que digo es que no pasa nada si no vienes. No tienes que aguantarlo si vas a estar incómodo.

El suizo le mira y vuelve a suspirar porque eso suena un poco mejor.

—¿De qué van a hablar?

—De la boda de _mein mutter_ y los regalos, de si quieren organizar algo especial porque es en _Schönbrunn_ y son los padrinos de _Wales_.

—¿De eso hablabas con ella mientras bailabas? —parpadea.

— _Ja_ —asiente. El rubio sonríe un poquito y le vuelve a abrazar del cuello, metiendo la nariz en su pañuelo —. _Was_?

—Pensé que hablaban mal de mí o algo así...

—¿Por qué iba a hablar mal de ti? —lo abraza un poco con eso sin poder evitarlo.

—Porque es ella y no has querido bailar conmigo y... no sé, porque a veces haces cosas.

—No he querido porque cuando bailo contigo ya no me sueltas en todo el rato... y quería hablar con ella.

—¡¿Ya no te suelto!? ¡Qué mentira! No me gusta bailar contigo —le vuelve a olisquear el pañuelo que hoy huele ligeramente a loción —. ¡Aun así, estabas siendo un idiota con la madre de _Spain_!

—Ella sólo es agradable.

—¿Y yo soy agradable?

—Mmm... bueno…

Suiza se separa un poco y le mira. El de anteojos le sonríe.

—¿No te parezco agradable? _Ö-Österreich_... —súper, súper serio de repente.

—¿Ajá? —pregunta levantando las cejas porque sólo fue una broma, pero se va a esperar a decírselo.

—¿E-Eres aun feliz conmigo? —las historias que se ha hecho en su cabeza...

— _Was_? —frunce un poco el ceño, poniéndose serio también. El helvético levanta la mano del cuello y se la pone en la mejilla haciéndole un cariñito —. ¿A qué viene esto?

—A-A que no has querido bailar y... y... ya sé que dices que luego no te dejo pero, no sé si... es verdad que no bailo tan bien, pero lo intento, de verdad, y... Y sigues enfadado, y tienes razón, y... no quiero que te acuestes con Iberia, _bitte_ , ni que no seas feliz, ni...

Es que Austria parpadea con todo eso. Suiza le mira agobiado y le vuelve a hacer un cariñito en la mejilla.

—¿Sigo enfadado?

—Y-Yo... Creo. ¿No sigues enfadado?

—¿Enfadado por qué?

—¿Por... lo de _England_? —parpadea y le mira a los ojos.

—Ah, _ja, ja_... desde luego.

Suiza frunce el ceño un poco e inclina la cabeza.

—¡No estás realmente enfadado por eso!

— _Ja_.

—Estoy DE VERDAD agobiado porque DE VERDAD creo que quizás... Te estoy perdiendo por algo idiota que yo hice.

El moreno sonríe un poco.

—Y no quiero —niega con la cabeza —. No quiero que te rías más con Iberia que conmigo, porque me gusta ser yo el que te hace reír y no el que hace que te enfades y te decepciones. N-No quiero que lamentes el haberte casado. Y que creas que debes ir a Berlín porque yo no puedo soportar tus cenas. Puedo. Puedo estar contigo en todas. TODAS.

Es que mira que dulce es el idiota...

—Si no eres feliz... dime. Y trataré de hacerte feliz otra vez.

—Hazme feliz.

Suiza traga saliva y es que suele costarle mucho trabajo saber qué acto concreto le hace muy feliz. Le hacía feliz hacerle enfadar y molestarme, y le hacía feliz que le cuidara, y... que se quitara la camisa. También le hacía feliz que fuera menos dulce y no le dijera cosas raras todo el rato ni se pusiera celoso. Asiente un poquito. El menor sonríe.

—V-Voy a tratar de no... ser tan dulce y tonto con las cosas que haces... e-eso te hace feliz, ¿no?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A-A no molestarme porque... le haces un concierto a la madre de tu ex-marido con la que te estabas riendo como te ríes conmigo —aprieta los ojos.

—Eso me parece bien.

—Quizás sólo... mejor... no te diga que te moleste, porque lo odio igual —confiesa muerto de celos, haciendo reír al austriaco —. Es que es una... es... ¡Seguro quiere ligar contigo y piensa que como soy yo, que ni siquiera traigo alianza, puede robarte! —le abraza otra vez del cuello.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Estoy seguro! ¡Y tú vas y le dices que le vas a hacer un concierto! Sabes qué quiere decir eso, ¿verdad?

— _Was_?

—¡Que sí puede robarte! Yo pensaría eso, que... que sí vas a hacerme caso. De hecho nunca hiciste eso conmigo cuando estabas con alguien más —parpadea notándolo y levantando las cejas —. Oh...

—¿Nunca hice qué?

—Reírte así ni hacerme un concierto. Ni siquiera me hacías ningún caso...

—Ni tú te acercabas a mí.

—¡Porque eras tonto! Y te habías casado con alguien más... ¡Pero Iberia no es para ti! ¡No es como que los dos sean el uno para el otro!

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porque TÚ Y YO somos el uno para el otro! —asegura y el menor se ríe —. Seguro tú no lo piensas... como no lo pensabas con _Spanien_ o con _Ungarn_.

—¿No? ¿Qué crees que pienso?

—No sé, que... si no funciona quizás podrías ir con Iberia.

—¿Y qué piensas tú?

El mayor parpadea y vueeeeelve a separársele.

— _Nein_. E-Es... _nein. Nein_ —niega con la cabeza y aprieta los ojos porque... es que el mundo después de ti no existe, y no computa en su cerebro —. Si... nos separaramos algún día...

—Ajá.

—E-Es que no nos vamos a separar... ya nos hemos separado suficiente tú y yo.

—Está bien —asiente.

—L-Lo que creo es que si nos separáramos... tú harías una vida muy normal. Seguramente con alguien más. A-Aprenderías tranquilamente a vivir... de otra manera, y ya.

—Mmmm...

—Tú eres el rey de las separaciones. Así te separaste de _Spanien_ y de _Ungarn_... y, es que... _nein_ , yo nunca volvería —niega con la cabeza convencido de ello.

—¿Por qué no?

—P-Porque esto... es el fin. No hay nada después.

—Pero volverías.

—No sé qué pasaría conmigo, pero seguramente no volvería nunca a bajar de casa, NUNCA. Ni a hablar con nadie.

Por un momento Austria siente es como...una responsabilidad demasiado grande, aunque por otro lado es bonito.

—Pero no quiero... no quiero que estés aquí conmigo por eso nada más... P-Por eso te pregunto si... si eres feliz —continúa el helvético.

—No estoy contigo por eso, pero podría llegar a pasar si sigues teniendo siempre esos pensamientos.

—A-A... pasar qué.

—Que estuviera contigo por no destruirte —responde gravemente. Suiza traga saliva y se le recarga un poco encima, pensándoselo.

—Tú... no vas a hacer eso. Eres listo, y... eres duro cuando tienes que ser duro. Y muy fuerte cuando tienes que ser muy fuerte. Yo creo que... encontrarías la manera de irte si quisieras hacerlo, y sería lo mejor. Y sí, me destruirías un poco pero tampoco ibas a destruirme, ni aunque quisiera yo que lo hicieras. No lo hiciste antes, no lo puedes hacer... —razona más seriamente y levanta la mirada —. Cuando estabas con _Spanien_ , y cuando se terminó, ¿pensabas que habría un futuro para ti con alguien más? Es... ¿algo que sabías entonces?

— _Ja. Ja_ , lo sabía, mi relación con _Spanien_... —suspira.

El de ojos verdes levanta las cejas porque no suele él estar lo bastante racional y poco histérico como para oír estas cosas.

—¿No era tan buena?

—No era como contigo, eso desde luego.

—O sea, conmigo... ¿es mejor? —hasta sonríe un poquito.

—En algunas cosas, _ja_ , definitivamente —concede. Suiza hasta hincha el pecho, tan feliz.

—¿E-En otras no? Ugh... seguro en la cama —se esconde en el pañuelo.

El austriaco se ríe, abrazándole un poco. Suiza sonríe con eso, porque con todo ha conseguido que se ría.

—Eso también era diferente.

—Ugh... ¡Olvídate de _Spanien_ en la cama! Prefiero saber, mejor, si... tú crees ahora que hay un futuro para ti con alguien más.

—No estoy pensando en eso.

—¿Eso es que sí?

—Eso es que no me lo he planteado.

—Yo sí, desde que pasó eso con _England_.

—¿Ajá?

—Y... desde que no tengo mi anillo. Una... una cosa que yo hice inexplicablemente podría haber echado a perder TODO lo que tengo contigo. Mi cerebro puede hacer que yo haga algo que no quiero hacer... y podrías irte, con razón, para siempre. U-Una cosa era no confiar en ti y otra muy diferente, no poder confiar en mí mismo…

Austria le acaricia un poco el pelo.

—P-Por eso quería... quería decirte ahora que estoy sano y bien, que... quizás deberíamos ir a que me tatúe mi anillo en el dedo.

— _Was_? _Nein_.

—Así no me la podré quitar nunca.

—Precisamente.

— _Was_? No me la quiero quitar nunca.

—Entonces no lo hagas, pero quiero que sea algo de tu voluntad no de tu obligación.

—Es mi voluntad, y lo era antes también. No quiero volver a perder la razón.

—No lo será si es un tatuaje —dice con tono severo. Suiza suspira.

—Si lo será. NO voy a arrepentirme de casarme.

— _Schweiz_ , esto que me describes no es amor... es necesidad y dependencia. Y es terrible.

El mayor aprieta los ojos. Porque lo que es... Es miedo e inseguridad. Y esa terrible necesidad, si, de no dejarle escapar.

—E-Es que... Últimamente...

— _Was_?

—Tengo miedo todo el tiempo...

—Es bueno que lo tengas, pero este modo que propones no es el correcto.

—E-Es que estaba muy feliz — por esto justamente es que vive con terror —. Todo iba muy bien y ahora tú estás proponiendo venganza. _Bitte_ , ¡dime cómo arreglar esto!

—Relájate, ¿vale? Te daré tu alianza.

—¿Estás seguro, SEGURO de que todo está bien?

—No, por eso voy a dártela.

Suiza parpadea y le mira a los ojos, entendiendo que... se refería a que, ¿no estaba bien con ÉL o a qué?

— _Dankeschön_... —sonríe un poco —. Pero tú... ¿Estás bien?

— _Ja_.

El mayor suelta el aire, relajándose de golpe.

—No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso... —asegura con sinceridad. Austria sonríe un poquito a eso. El rubio sonríe de vuelta un poco y traga saliva —. _Herr Ö-Österreich_... ¿me haría usted el honor de... bailar conmigo?

—¿No es justo lo que hacemos?

— _Nein_ , bailar bien. Como en la boda. Con vueltas y cosas...

Así que ahí va el movimiento pomposo del austriaco. Suiza sonríe un poquito más, sonrojándose. Es que... es tan fácil y se queda muy contento, muy. Ahora puedes hacerle el concierto a Iberia y protestará.

Pero no pasa nada. Pim pam pum.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición en el review!_


	26. Chapter 26

¡Deja de hacerte el adorable, España!

¿Pero ahora por qué se enfada?

No lo eres, eres un... ¡Bastardo! ¡Porque no le está abrazando y dando besos correctamente!

Romano se le acurruca un poco encima mientras bailan y le da un secreto besito en el cuello. El mayor sonríe y le abraza, acariciándole la espalda.

—Haz algo sexy conmigo... —pide el italiano.

—¿El qué?

—No sé, tonto. Algo.

—Ah, ¿quieres que me invente algo? —levanta una ceja y el menor asiente, pensando que de seguro va a arrepentirse —. No puedo acercarme mucho más...

—Mmmm...

—¿Llamo a papá y le diga que venga a bailar con nosotros?

—¡No, él es un idiota! —se sonroja.

—¡Papá!

Roma, que estaba bailando con Helena ahora, levanta las cejas mirando a su hijo.

El italiano sureño empuja un poquito a España un instante mas tarde, sólo para tener un poco de aire y medio peinarse un poco. Helena le sonríe a España y le cierra un ojo, saludándole con la mano.

—¡Venid, venid! —pide España, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

La griega le sonríe más y asiente dándole un beso suave a Roma en los labios antes de seguirle. Un beso y un abrazo y le dice que le quiere y le abraza y se le cuelga del cuello, el drama de la mañana. Entonces Roma no la sueltaaaa.

La chica le hace un cariñito en el cuello y le susurra que le quiere, dejando que aún la abrace aún cuando se acercan un poco a los niños. Le da las gracias por bailar con ella, también, porque... sabe. Helena sabe. SABE cómo está Roma por Galia.

Es que se va a llevar un abrazo mas fuerte si no es que le cae una lágrima, no hay problema, ella se la limpia y es que… sabe… ¡Deja de llevarle al drama! Él la mira fijamente con eso.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —susurra ella.

Roma le hace un gesto a España para que esperen un momento, abrazando a la chica, que al instante le hace un cariñito en la mejilla.

—Hoy es un día feliz, mi vida... y tú eres muy fuerte —empieza la griega, acariciándole la espalda.

—Ya lo sé p-pero... yo…

—¿Qué hacemos cuando pasan estas cosas?

—Llorar, generalmente

—Es vedad... llorar amargamente hasta que no podamos movernos... ¿Y luego?

—No movernos —el drama. La griega sonríe con eso —, Helenaaaaa.

—Me gusta que sepas querer a la gente, que hayas aprendido a amar de esta manera.

—Pero dueleeeee.

—Amar duele... si no doliera no habrías aprendido bien.

—Pero... es que no quiero que se vaya…

—Ella va a irse igual... tú eres igual, en realidad, entre más te aprieta uno, más te escapas. Y entre más quieras que no vaya... es que menos va a pasar, y más difícil será tu relación con ella.

—P-Pero...

—Querer a alguien también incluye dejarle ir... abrir tu corazón, abrir tu mente... tu sabes hacer eso, _Romí_.

—No, no sé.

—Sí sabes, sabes compartir... —le pone la mano en el pecho —, eso lo aprendimos desde pequeños.

—¡No! Tú... yo sólo...

—Tú... no te sale tan bien y te dan celos, más que a mí... pero sí que sabes compartir TU corazón. Galia... no va a dejar de quererte, tú eres quien debe aprender a quererla así, a compartirla.. a dejar ir unas cosas.

—¡Dejaros ir a todos uno tras otro! No sé, no sé hacerlo, lo he intentado contigo y no me sale, no se me pasa.

—¿Con.. —parpadea y le mira a los ojos —... migo?

—Tú también dejaste de quererme.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —pregunta, súper preocupada —. _Romiii_...

—Porque sólo quieres a Egipto.

Helena suspira y le acaricia el pecho, arriba del corazón.

—Lo que me pasa con _Aígyptos_ es lo mismo que a ti te pasa con los demás... tengo miedo. Y de ti no tengo miedo alguno, porque eres una extensión de mí misma.

—Pero es que tú... —empieza. Ella le sigue mirando a los ojos, tranquila, haciéndole cariñitos —. Tú dices esas cosas pero te irías con ella sin pensarlo si te lo pidiera.

—Está hablando un miedo tuyo irracional de quedarte solo... a veces creo que se te olvida con quienes estás tratando, mi vida.

—No ibas a quedarte por mí, ni intentes convencerme—la mira a los ojos.

—¿Y qué crees? ¿Que estoy aquí sólo porque... _Aigyptos_ no me lo pide?

— _Non_ , creo que quieres estar, pero si te lo pidiera…

—Me iría mucho antes y sin pensarlo contigo...

—No, si los dos te lo pidiéramos la elegirías a ella... y está bien, es lógico... y lo entiendo... racionalmente... igual que entiendo a Galia.

—No, no es lógico, ni la elegiría a ella. Aunque sé que si nos fuéramos tú y yo... podríamos empezar otra vez algo, pero les echaríamos de menos a todos.

El romano la abraza con fuerza aunque sabe que es mentira.

—Si estuviera cada uno colgado de un puente hacia la muerte, y tuviera que salvar a uno de los dos... sólo a uno... no lo pensaría un sólo segundo y te salvaría a ti —susurra ella.

No la cree, pero aprecia las palabras.

—Y... ¿sabes? Creo que ella te elegiría a ti también.

Roma suspira porque bien que sabe que no es cierto y le duele y por eso no le gusta mucho hablar con ella de esto.

—No me crees —es que sabe que no te convence, y también le duele —. Y eso... es triste, pero no cambia nada.

— _Non_ , no te creo.

—Me entristece que no me creas... pero eso no cambia nada. Deseo nunca tener que demostrarte nada de todo esto —se le separa un poco y le mira a los ojos.

—Aunque no te crea, te quiero, es duro para mí y no lo acepto... y si todos empiezan a hacer lo mismo, yo...

—Esto no es lógico, es tu miedo el que habla. _Romí_ , ¿qué es lo primero que aprendimos del amor? —y mientras lo dice es que nota que es quizás ella misma la que tiene miedo de perderle. Le suelta un poco la cabeza, preocupada —. Quizás soy... Yo la que te está haciendo así. Soy yo la que te confunde.

— _Quid_?

—Quizás soy yo la que intenta retenerte porque no puedo imaginar que te vayas... pero quizás tú necesitas eso.

—¡Tú eres la que se va con Egipto y me presiona para que yo vaya con Germania cuando te busco! —la acusa. Helena inclina la cabeza y le mira, humedeciéndose los labios —. ¡No me digas que no!

—¡Porque siempre he sabido que la gente no sabe querer como quiero yo!

—¡Yo sí sé!

—¡Pero no los demás!

—Ellos son tontos —asegura un poco infantilmente. La griega niega con la cabeza y aprieta los ojos —. Tú... tú y yo deberíamos estar juntos para siempre y si se quieren ir, que se vayan.

— _Romí_... —es que le mira, y se le humedecen los ojos, temblando un poco—, para mí es así como estamos.

—¿Y Egipto?

—Ella va y viene y... cualquier día no viene. Yo siempre creí que tú y yo... ¿En qué momento dejó de ser que tú y yo fuéramos los cimientos de todo esto?

—Pero si tú siempre la prefieres a ella…

—No, no la PREFIERO, sólo cuando está y se deja no desperdicio y voy con ella. Tú sabes que sí tengo una relación con ella, y habría momentos en que ella tendría preferencia sobre ti si algo le ocurriera más serio o importante que a ti. También está en su carácter arisco que cuando viene conmigo y me pide atención se la dé. Pero el conjunto de todas esas cosas no hacen que mi relación con ella permita que yo te deje a ti sólo porque lo pida. Tengo también una relación contigo, ¡una con derechos y obligaciones!

El latino solloza, mirándola.

—Ella también nos dejó el año pasado y volvió, pero tenía toda la intención de irse y lo hubiera hecho de haber tenido un hijo. Eso puso muchas cosas en perspectiva para mí sobre nosotras y sobre ti y sobre mí. Me hizo confirmar que nunca tendré con nadie lo que tengo contigo, pero...

—Pero...

—Pero ahora me dices que... tú tampoco lo entiendes. E-Entonces soy yo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —pregunta, muy angustiado. Ella traga saliva con eso.

—Pensar.

Roma suspira y la besa. La chica cierra los ojos y le abraza del cuello, dejándose llevar y queriéndole todo lo que puede. Y yo espero que no puedan morirse otra vez porque Helena podría hacerlo ahora mismo.

Y es que se pierde en el beso con ella porque la quiere mucho y nunca la considera porque para él ya la perdió hace mucho y ella es... ELLA la que todo lo hace bien, ni siquiera se atrevió a reclamarle porque no concibe la idea de que haga nada mal.

Y a ella no le cuesta, ni un poco perderse tampoco, porque les quiere, muchísimo, a ambos, y juntos mantenían un equilibrio perfecto. Aun así, era seriamente preocupante que él siguiera aún pensando algo que habían revisado meses atrás.

Lo siento, es que es una montaña. Hay que escalarla y parece que todo el rato es lo mismo y es imposible.

Romanito hace los ojos en blanco porque parece que... lo último que va a pasar en este momento es que Roma venga con él y España a bailar... Mira a España de vuelta con esa cara de... "¡Arréglalo, anda, haz otra cosa!"

—Oh... ¿Estará bien?

—Está con Helena...

—Pero mírale... parece... triste —los mira, preocupado. Romano suspira, porque sí que lo parece. Aprieta los ojos —. ¿Vamos? Quizás se sienta mejor con un abrazo.

—¡Está con Helena! —protesta un poco.

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que... ¡Yo también necesito cosas!

—Anda... nos iremos pronto, ¿vale?

Es que el asunto no va de irse pronto, va de que te ha pedido el que hagas una cosa, y... Ya, vale que Roma no parece estar tan bien, ¡pero está ya con alguien que va a consentirle y cuidarle!

—Ve con él, yo voy a ir a... bailar con alguien más —le empuja un poco y ahí se va cruelmente Romanito con su padre, caminando hacia otro lado porque no, no pretende ir a consolar a su padre. España se le va detrás.

—¿Pero qué te pasa?

—Que no quiero ir con Roma ahora a ver cómo hace drama. Pero ve tú —señala a Roma.

—¡Es tu padre también!

—Ya, ya... —hace los ojos en blanco —, te mando a ti de emisario por eso.

—¡No, no quiero que me mandes de emisario, quiero que vengas conmigo y te preocupes conmigo!

—No creo que tenga nada tan grave, _Spagna_ —el menor se cruza de brazos.

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que hables con él.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer yo ahí que sirva de algo? —ojos en blanco una vez más.

—¡Darle soporte moral!

—Él no necesita en lo absoluto mi soporte moral. Ni me da ningún soporte moral a mí... al contrario, yo sé que le hacen gracia ciertas cosas. Mira, ve con él.. . y ya, yo al rato le sacaré a bailar —sonrojo, es mentira.

—¡No! ¿Por qué eres así de frío?

Lo aprendió de Austria.

—No soy frío, sólo... sólo es que tengo que ir a ver dónde está Vaticano.

—Yo voy a por Vaticano y tú vas con papá.

—¡No quiero ir con Roma!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... ¡No! Porque... porque... bueno, _cazzo_ , ¡¿qué acaso yo te cuestiono cada cosa idiota que haces?!

—¡Es que me duele que seas así!

—¡No sé porqué sigues presionando para que vaya ahí y me preocupe y le abrace y le haga cariñitos en la cabeza... eso lo haces tú! ¡Y _Spagna_! Ah maravilla... ¡Vayan ustedes y besuquéenle todo lo necesario!

—¡No voy a besuquearle!

—Sólo no quiero ir a consolarle por algo que seguro no es algo grave —ojos en blanco —. Si fuera algo grave ya nos habría dicho.

—Eso no lo sabes y además te enfadas conmigo por tener corazón.

—¡Me enfado contigo porque no dejas de decirme qué debería hacer con Roma!

—Te has enfadado sólo cuando te he dicho que estaba mal.

—¡Porque quería que hiciéramos algo divertido!

—¡Lo hacemos en casa, pero hombre, está llorando!

—Pues peor está que no estés allá consolándole —ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—¡Estoy aquí contigo!

—Pues no estés conmigo, ve con él... ¡Anda! En serio es increíble el drama que haces por esto.

—Porque te vas a enfadar si me voy y no puedo creer que me hagas esto, pero aún eres más importante para mí que nadie.

—¡No me estoy enfadando si te vas!

—¿Crees que no te conozco?

—¡Quiero bailar y hacer algo divertido, no quiero ir al drama de Roma! —lloriquea.

—¿Crees que yo sí? ¡Uno no va a consolar a su familia porque le guste, va porque les quiere!

—¡¿Y para qué vamos cinco personas?! Ugh... eres imposible —tira de él hacia su padre y se detiene en seco porque su padre ahora se está COMIENDO a Helena.

—¡Porque nos preocupamos! ¿Desde cuándo eres así de egoísta?

— _Spagnaaaa_!

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué quieres a fuerzas que haga cosas así con Roma?

—Porque yo le quiero.

—¿Y tú, _stronzo_ , crees que yo no? —protesta, apretando los ojos y sonrojándose de nuevo, subiendo la voz bastante más —. ¡Pero no me interesa un bledo acercarme más, ni nada más! Ya bastante es que el muy... que... Vati. ¡Ya bastante es eso!

—¡No es acercarte, es preocuparte cuando está mal!

—L o. No voy a preocuparme porque esté mal el muy imbécil, menos aún cuando está enchufado a Helena de esa forma —creo que tiene ciertos celos ahora... no estoy segura.

—Pues yo sí —ahí se va él ahora.

Romano aprieta los ojos y... ¡Ugh! ¡Maldito chantaje! Ahí va detrás… él que quería bailar con Egipto…

Romano se acerca a Roma, sonrojado y sin mirarle. Aprieta los ojos y vacila un poco más, apretando los puños. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y... se da la media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Romanitooo.

El nombrado se revuelve un poco más y se aprieta los ojos con pulgar e índice. Se gira de golpe a él y esto el mayor no se lo esperaba. Aprieta los ojos de nuevo y ahí va a volver a darle la espalda. El baile de Romano.

Así que Roma se rinde y es él quien le abraza. El menor se gira del todo con eso y le abraza de vuelta, temblando.

—¡Sí que te quiero, idiotaaaaa!

—¡Y yo a ti, muchísimo!

—¡Y eres tonto por dudarlo! ¡Y por llamarme frío! —le aprieta más y se le esconde en el cuello, poniéndole la nariz fría en el cuello calientito.

—Pero es que lo eres cuando eres así de duro...

—¡No lo soooy, sólo soy malo! Pero es oooobvio que sí te quiero y eres... tonto... —baja el tono —, y mi papa.


End file.
